Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog
by And I'm Javert
Summary: I don't own Hetalia or ANYTHING licensed. Sweden is the awesome, yet misunderstood gentle giant Nordic who loves Finland but is too shy to tell him. HOMOPHOBIC COMMENTS WILL BE DELETED. Ask him anything...within reason. ONLY SEND QUESTIONS THROUGH PM UNLESS YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT. I don't think I'll continue this story...I don't really get enough questions to sustain it.
1. Chapter 1

Dry Ice

Sweden's Blog

Mood: bored

I was forced to make a blog…I don't really understand what everyone is going on about…this doesn't seem like much fun…so what, I just answer questions?

I shouldn't get used to the peace and quiet because sooner or later Mathias will be here…unannounced of course… *sigh*

…

…

…

…

…

I fell down the stairs…again…why does my house even have stairs? Bad idea…I believe this is the 549th time I've fallen down stairs…give or take a few times…ouch.

Do I really have to put this on the internet? Really? Fine…

Name: Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden)

Human Age: 21

Hair: blonde

Eye color: blue

Height: awkwardly tall...over 6'.

Furby's are extremely creepy…especially the talking ones…

I do have a sense of humor…people just can't read my mind…I'm not a talkative person…

I have feelings too! Yeah, that's right! Even if I don't show them, they still exist…

My eyesight is terrible. I can't even drive.

Coffee tastes good…but don't drink it if you can't handle the caffeine…

I'm done being random…bye now…


	2. Chapter 2

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Wow, people are actually following this blog. I'm surprised. Lots of IKEA questions…

**Note: Please send questions though PM only. Thank you.**

Visitor #: 69 Please refrain from laughing at this number Mathias.

Mood: Bored

Mathias just burst into my office loudly singing, "I'll Make a Man Out Of You" from Mulan. Really Mathias? I'm guessing he was drunk but you never know with him…I'm going to need more painkillers soon.

It has yet to start snowing here…it's actually pretty nice outside right now.

I guess I'll answer the comments and questions now…

**The Hero Yo:**

**Hey Sweden dude!**

**What's with you and ikea dude? Seriously? And isn't it illegal to name your child Ikea? Psssh, I dunno and don't care. XD**

**Okey, bye dude**

Hello, America. IKEA is a store. You have them too. I do not have a child named IKEA. Okay…bye…

That was…strange…I'm really not sure what to say to that.

In case you have yet to figure it out America, I'm homosexual and therefore cannot have biological children. Men cannot get pregnant. I have adopted Sealand and Ladonia, however.

I would never name a child IKEA. It's just a store brand. I could say the same thing about you and McDonald's too you know.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

** So, you have feelings? Feelings for Finland? :DDDDDD **

**I sound totally yaoi obsessed...**

**Maybe 'cause I am...?**

**Anyway, who's the most idiotic country/state/city/town/Uhmm the fuck? I meant, who's the most idiotic country in your eyes?**

**I'm guessing America...'Cause he's a fuckin' idiot. An American Idiot, actually...**

**(GREEN DAY REFERENCE!)**

**KayI'mdone, ciao!**

Yes, as hard as it is to believe, I do have feelings. People just don't seem to understand this.

W-what? Who told you that?! / I…I…can't say it…too embarrassing…

I'm kind of afraid to ask what yaoi is…

Denmark. I thought that was obvious. His human name is Mathias. Unfortunately, he also happens to be my brother. Believe it or not, he's actually older than me. Prussia is older than Germany too.

He's just a bit young. He really shouldn't be expected to understand some things because he really hasn't been around long enough to understand them. He's young. Everyone makes mistakes. The Euro crash isn't just America's fault. It had to do with irresponsibility and corruption. He just happened to trigger it, it could have happened to anyone. The others shouldn't be so hard on him; he'll learn, as he gets older. Everyone was once his age.

Ok, goodbye I guess…

**Qualeisha Marshall:**

***sing songy* I'm adding this to favorites and thanks a bunches writer**

**Hej, herr Sverige, jag tror du är den sötaste teddybjörn och Finland måste vara så lyckliga. Jag har fem frågor till er, söta hjärtat(Hello, Mr Sweden, I think you are the sweetest teddy bear and Finland must be so lucky. I have five questions for you, sweet heart).**

**1) What is your favorite movie, music, and fiction book genre(actor, musician, and author)?**

**2) What do you like to do on your spare alone time?**

**3) How do you handle yourself around beautiful and sweet Swedish women(taking that they aren't intimidated by you)?**

**4) I heard you like to debate, what do you like to debate on about?**

**5) What are your thought on the Ikea store(heard of it)?**

**Tack så mycket för att låta mig ställa några frågor(Thank you very much for letting me ask you some questions)!**

You're welcome? Oh good, another Swedish speaker. I get tired of speaking in and writing in English…I'll have to respond to this in English though because my boss is making me. He heard I made a blog and he's forcing me to write in English. -_- great.

I'm a teddy bear? That's a new one…

1. Tino and I really aren't together…I don't think he even sees me as a friend…

2. I don't really watch movies…I can't really see the television…I really like ABBA. I like the Millennium Trilogy…

3. Women? Other than my sister and the Swedish government, I don't really interact with anybody…I'm not very good at talking…

4. I guess I'll debate about pretty much anything.

5. IKEA is just a store. I don't live there or work there. I've heard about it from other people…

Thank you for asking…

Rather interesting questions…

**Emilia the Jay:**

**2p Adriana: Ciao! I am Adriana Vargas and I represent Sicily and my 1p didn't want to do this so I'm taking her place!**

**Piscena: *waves* Ciao! I am Piscena Vargas, personification of Venice! Do you like skittles? If so, here are some! *holds out skittles* If not-**

**2p Adriana: TASTE THE RAINBOW! *throws skittles***

**Amaya: T-T Maybe we should have just dragged 1p Adriana for this, Pisc-**

**Piscena: *throwing skittles around with 2p Adriana***

**Amaya: ...**

**2p Adriana: WHEEE! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!**

**Amaya: Will you ever confess to Tino how much you love him? Who would be the seme: you because... well, because you're you, or Tino because you are afraid you would hurt him? Anyways, I have to help 2p Adriana get back to the 2p world... Sayonara!**

**2p Adriana and Piscena: *stop throwing skittles* Ciao for now!**

Hello…I don't really eat candy…they are very colorful. Was it really necessary to throw the skittles at me? You do know I can't see you throw them at me, right? They hit me in the face…

/ Why does everyone keep asking about Tino and I? We really weren't…there was nothing…

What is a seme? What does my personality have to do with anything *turns bright red* We haven't done anything!

*still blushing* goodbye…

…

…

…

…

Ugh, why? People, please stop asking about Tino and I. We've never been…together…even if we were married…it was a political marriage. We're just friends…really…

I have to go, Mathias got himself stuck on the roof again. *sigh* He never changes…


	3. Chapter 3

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Visitor #: 666

Mood: Tired

I got a lot more questions than I thought I ever would…hm…

**People on , please keep only sending questions through PM. Thank you.**

I looked up yaoi and seme and now I'm even more scarred for life than I was before…why do people like that?! It's not even physically possible! That isn't attractive at all! I need brain bleach…

I checked my email and I'm not quite sure how some nations got my email address…great now I get spam AND more death threats than normal! Thanks whoever leaked my email account! Now I have to make another new account! It better not have been you Mathias…

Facebook is annoying. Why do I even have one? It's so boring…there is nothing fun about Farmville, or any of those games. Yawn. I like reading more.

On to the questions!

_From deviantArt:_

**Vicki-Kirkland:**

**...Hmm... Do you like gum and other types of candy?**

I don't really like candy…all that sugar isn't really good…especially for people who are hyper enough without the sugar…I chew gum occasionally.

_From :_

**Greece's Kitty:**

***glomp* thank you for pewdiepie... Oh and...GO TELL FINNY YOU LOVE HIM! AND TREAT SEALAND AS YOUR CHILD. **

***bro fist***

I don't know who pewdiepie is… *awkwardly hugs back*

But I…can't…I can't do it…I don't want to pressure him into anything or guilt him into saying yes…I don't want him to feel bad about saying no…I can't force myself on him…

Peter is my child. I legally adopted him.

Bro fist?

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

** Oh it's not, I know what it's like to be thought of as emotionless...**

**I know you love Finland anyway! :DDDD You guys look absolutely adorable together! :DDDD**

**FEAR NOT! I WILL INFORM YOU ANYWAY!**

**Yaoi is boy on boy, boy's-love, gay-ness...Whatever you would call it, usually ranging from fluffy and sweet to rated MA. There are lots of yaoi pairing like UsUk(America/England) Franada(France/Canada), SuFin(You/Finland), and so forth...I would say a lot more, but I think you get the idea...**

***Facepalm* I forgot all about Denmark...**

**Hmm...I guess...But I was just implying that he's an idiot...I'm very confused now...**

**HAVE SLENDER MAN FREE DREAMS! BYEEE!**

It's quite sad when people don't believe you have emotions.

*blushes and looks away* …but we're not…together…

The internet has now scarred me for life…what you told me is much better than what I found on the internet. *shudders*

Really? I'm surprised anyone was able to forget about him…I'll be sure to tell him that…

I'm sorry if my explanation left you confused…I'm really bad at explaining things…I was trying to say that people shouldn't be so hard on him, he'll get smarter eventually. He's just very very young by nations standards.

I'm almost afraid to ask who Slenderman is…

**monochromerainbow15:**

** I love the Millennium Trilogy too :D.**

**I have a question...what do you think of Norway?**

**I mean he lives right next door to you but you never said what you think of him.**

Yes, it is a good trilogy, but I don't like the name of the first book. "Men Who Hate Women." Seriously? (You can Google it if you don't believe me.) What a bad name. The writing was good though…

Norway? He's nice, if a bit scary at times…whatever you do, do NOT make fun of his magic. It actually works. Mathias mad fun of his magic and Norway summoned a monster that ate Mathias. Now nobody doubts his magic. We're the two people who are commonly being bugged by Mathias. He likes to bug Norway because he thinks they are best friends, and he picks on me because…I don't know. He just likes picking on me.

During the Viking age, Norway was the one who was the most powerful…I was the reluctant one who kept crashing into things (mostly walls) because nobody seems to remember that without glasses I can't see 5 feet in front of me, and glasses didn't exist then. Denmark was the overenthusiastic sidekick who was too eager to smash things. He still hasn't grown up.

**IAmTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk:**

** SWEDEN! It's Prussia and I! HEJ!HOW ARE YOU! I'm really happy you got a blog! *grins* I should come over! And see you me and Prussia should really come to see you! Hey we know you got feelings! JA! Just like Germany! Haha! You guys are alike! Aww~ because everyone likes to know about you and tino! Dnt get pisssed people ask about me and Norway or anyone really cos I'm so sexy! Haha! How hard is it to believe I'm older than you and Prussia is older than Germany hmpf that's not fair...**

*face palm* Hallo Mathias. You were the one who forced me to.

No, you shouldn't. Please don't.

So you DID figure it out. Good for you.

…I guess we are a lot alike. What's your point?

/ Shut up idiot. I'm not angry with people for asking…it just kind of hurts, being reminded that the person you love wants nothing to do with you…

Well for one, both you and Prussia are extremely immature. And you both are shorter than Germany and I are. What people see is you two shorter than us, and way more immature, so they make the assumption that Germany and I are older.

**(asking you as myself!) **

**Hey sweden! One thing alas i dont speak sweedish i have always wanted to after listening to "Vi Sitter i Ventrilo och Spelar DotA" by Basshunter but anyway, im happy you have a blog, also I have to say I think you aren't as intimidating as you think you are! I find you no where near intimidating! Really! No lying! Don't worry I'm not a super creepy guyXguy chick! But I do like it but not as creeppyyyy! Haha! Anyway question do you like Basshunter? I love him he is awesome your music is the best well, I do like German techno...but hey Basshunter is pretty awesome ! Haha anyway have a great day! Hope you get better and dealing with people being s insetive to you having feelings and all I see them and all so hope you are good :)**

Swedish is kind of hard to learn…unless you already speak German, Danish, or Norwegian, which are very closely related to Swedish. Then it is much easier.

I do like Basshunter's music. He's a good singer.

I'm glad to hear at least a few people don't think I'm terrifying or intimidating…

Thank you.

**Please people, remember to submit via PM, NOT comments. It's against the rules.**

World meetings are really boring. The same nations fight about the same things every month and nothing ever gets done. The other Nordics and I are especially ignored because apparently our economies don't matter. (Only Tino's country uses the Euro.) Mostly Mathias and Peter sneak in video games or iPods and play games the whole time, I always wind up doodling on my notes, Norway pesters Iceland about calling Norway "big brother," and Tino tries his best to pay attention.

Also, Mathias threatened to hack my blog, so if you ever see something written that definitely doesn't sound like I would say it, figure he did it.


	4. Chapter 4

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Mood: Quiet

Visitor #: 5432

_From :_

**Springirth Dale:**

**((Hey, can I comment as Norway? I'll comment as Norway.))**

**Hey, Sweden.**

**Just don't mind Denmark and manhandle him if you want.**

**He needs to learn a lesson...You can even punch him if you want.**

**But it's kind of obvious that you will, you already punched him lots of times.**

**Oh, and don't let him find any alcohol.**

**Norway**

Hello Norway. I'd rather not resort to violence…Mathias will learn…eventually.

Yes, he does need to learn a lesson…or 50…I know I could, but I don't like hurting people…I'm neutral, remember?

That was a long time ago. I'm neutral now. I haven't had to fight him for hundreds of years.

I'll try my best…but I hope you realize that he can go into any bar he wants and drink himself sick. He probably also has multiple hidden alcohol stashes in his house…

**Greece's Kitty:**

**SWEDEN!?YOU DONT KNOW WHO PEWDIEPIE IS!?WHAT!?**

**go search him up. do it...**

**ALSO!I WILL TELL FINLAND FOR YOU!*runs to finlands house***

No, I don't know who he is. Am I supposed to? I've heard he's Swedish…I don't know everyone who lives here…

No! Please don't! This is bad… OTL I wasn't ready to tell him…

**Qualesiha Marshall:**

**Um, here is my questions for Mr. Sweden. I'll only ask you three little questions. **

**1) Do you occasionally get into fights with Denmark, if so then what is it always about?**

**2) Why are you so handsome and such a sweet heart, yes I called you a teddy bear because you may have a intimidating look about you, yet you are kindhearted and a softy?**

**3) I would love to come visit you someday, is that alright with you?**

**Tack för att du låter mig ställa frågor. Jag hoppas att dessa frågor inte för mycket för dig att hantera. Akta Mr. Sverige**

**(Thank you for letting me ask you questions. I hope these questions aren't too much for you to handle. Take care Mr. Sweden). **

**To the writer, thanks a bunches and take care! **

**(from Qualeshia Marshall)**

Hello again…

1) Yes, we still argue occasionally, but nothing violent like before. Usually over him being irresponsible and trying to get me to do his work, or something like that.

2) I don't know…genetics I guess…teddy bears don't usually look intimidating though…

3) I'll have to ask my boss…but if it's ok with him, it's fine with me…I'm kind of boring though…

You're too kind…

**IAmTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk:**

**WERE NOT IMMATURE WE'RE AWESOME and I'm taller than you I messured last time! Hmpf mean...I know but I thought you would lie about making it! Anyway...**

You are not awesome. Not in the slightest.

Mathias, maybe if you stopped gelling your hair up you would see that you aren't taller…as much as I hate being tall, you are shorter by about 2 inches. I don't lie Mathias.

**(myself)**

**No problem! I find you pretty awesome by the way! Anyway I know...I really want to learn German and Danish, Norwegian not so much, but swedish sound awesome! But alas they don't teach that at school... So I'm taking french which is pretty awesome to... Wait that's long sorry! I'm probably very annoying...oh yeah, no problem I really do hope people can see that you do have feelings , I have been through that I usually be seen as intimidating sometimes so I hope you hae another amazingly awesome day! Oh I'm glad you like Basshunter!**

Really? Thanks…

They sound similar…German is common in high schools and colleges but not so much Swedish, Danish, and Norwegian. To be more marketable, you should probably learn to speak at least 2 languages…

It's not that long, don't worry. You aren't annoying; Mathias is.

Thank you…you too…


	5. Chapter 5

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**Greece's Kitty:**

**Finland:MEESTER SWEDEN!HELP!*hides behind sweden***

**Me:*waves chainsaw around* finland~ where are you~ i want you to become one with sweden~*lift couch up and looks underneath it* dammit...*throws couch out window* where is he?... Hmmmm... **

***walks away***

**Mytilini:SWEDEN!YOU ARNT A BRO!? WHAT!? Hi man is standing behind you so I suggest you run. I dont wanit saint nicolas to die. Wait...sl-slender m-man is real!?HOLY SHIT!grabs finland and sweden and runs like the wind* BIG BROTHER!**

**Greece: what?**

**Mytilini:LOCK THE DOOR!**

**Greece: *locks it***

**Mytilini:*drops finland and sweden* its okay... Slender man is out si-*sees slenderman*...*faints***

**Sparta:*takes off mask* awsome!**

**Greece: sparta...youre grounded. You gave your sister a heart attack.**

**Sparta:*walks away***

**Greece:*turns to finland and sweden* sorry for the trouble...**

***a scream is heard***

**Greece: SPARTA!NO SCAREING ATHENS!**

…what just happened? Who is Slenderman? Why did you throw my couch out the window?

Stop scaring Tino. Leave him alone. Stop acting like Belarus…it's creepy.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**Ahh, sorry for not commenting sooner, I wasn't able to get online...**

**Yes, it is...Although I usually have a blank look on my face and ignore everyone...Then again I have personality changes...**

**It's still true! XDXDXD You should let Greece's kitty to tell 'im, since you're so nervous to do so yourself. WAIT! It would be better if you told him...O_e...JUST DO IT ALREADY!**

**Big mistake, I knew you wouldn't want the...Other, meaning...HEY. Don't hate on yaoi. Just 'cause of that, I'm going to go read innapropriate SuFin doujinshi...Yay.**

**Yes, please do tell Mathias that I forgot about him. That'd be funny...**

**It's all right, I'm usually confused about a lot of things...I guess he'll get smarter...maybe...**

**Wiki it...Well, I'll tell you a little bit about it O.e**

**Slender Man: A 6 to 17(?) feet tall man (depending on the situation) who murders people and puts their organs in a sack, usually people are able to tell when he is near when electronical appliances start acting weird, breaking up, etc. He also leaves no trace of his crime whatsoever...That's just a bit of information. He's a creeper, just ask America or South Vietnam...**

**I think that information is correct...Not so sure about 17 ft. It's either that or 14...**

**Ciao!**

*blushes heavily* L-leave my love life alone! I can't find the words to tell him…

*shudders* Gross…those people have no idea how anatomy works…legs don't bend like that…

HEY MATHIAS! TheBlackPaperBag forgot about you! *mentally laughing*

I hope he does get smarter…his stupidity is kind of frightening when you consider that he's older than I am…though he's not as stupid as he looks…

Well that's…disturbing…O_O I'm not sure what's creepier, the yaoi or Slenderman…who even came up with Slenderman? Why would you come up with that? That's disgusting!

**Weirdo0101:**

** Would you turn on Finland,Iceland,and Norwy in the midst of WW3?**

Of course not…if I have to fight, I'm staying with the other Nordics, as long as they aren't fighting for something horrible.

**Missouri**:

**Hello Sweden, it's nice to see you have a blog too. I have an account, but I'm to lazy to log in. It's me, Missouri, one of Alred's children. ou can either call me Missouri or Missy, it doesn't matter to me. I just wanted to say hi.**

**-Missouri or Missy**

Hello.

**OMG Cats:**

**Hi Sweden! You're so cute, ya know? Even if you're very tall. The girl version of you is very pretty. My question is, do you thing England and Sealand need to become closer? And what do you feel about Norway's, Romania's and England's magical... Meetings?**

Thanks?

Yes, they should. The whole UK needs to improve their relations with Peter. They should probably try to get along better too…

As long as no spells go wrong, I don't care. They can do as they please.


	6. Chapter 6

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Mood: Indifferent

Visitor #: over 9000!

Mathias sent me a horrible book called Twilight in the mail. I burned it. I regret nothing. I didn't even bother reading it. Just from reading the back, I understood how poorly written it is. How did this get published? WHY?!

Twilight is worse than some of the fanfiction I've been sent. Yes, I KNOW that people write that stuff. Some is well written, some…not so much…

If I had to choose between reading Twilight or reading poorly written yaoi fanfiction, I think I would go with England's cooking. At least THAT would knock me unconscious. No matter how many times I hit myself with that book, it does nothing. It doesn't even hurt.

I also watched Monty Python and the Holy Grail…it was…interesting…

Ok, question time…

_From deviantArt:_

**Vicki-Kirkland:**

**Ahh.. Some of these questions were really long...**

**I don't see why people think you're scary. You seem very nice actually.**

**WOAH ROMANIA IS MAGICAL?**

**Anyways, **

**What genre of book is your favorite?**

**Also, Favorite food?**

Yes, people ask very long questions…

Thank you…

Yes he is…he's part of the "Magic Trio."

Hm…probably comedy…

Fish…I like fish…

**Greece's Kitty:**

**me:NEVER!**

**mytilini: slenderman is a faceless dude that rapes and or kills people.**

Now I know that…creepy…

**gylfie9:**

**Hej Berri,**

**Can I call you that? Coz like well Berri sounds so much shorter than Berwald or Sverige, and it rolls of the tongue nicer too.**

**So I've been reading your blog for a while coz it is pretty cool, and like you should talk more about your self as we, or at least I, would like to know more about you.**

**So I saw this and I wanted to show you and see what ya think, coz from a non subjective view it is pretty funny despite the fact that it solely consists of Mathias being and idiot. /watch?v=W9IcBCRaXkY&feature=plcp (How did I find this you ask. Well I just came across it. It is not like I make it my business to stalk you and your brother... What? Of course not!)**

**Anyway I wish you luck on the Tino front, and although I do think you should tell him, take you time. Don't do it before you're ready but don't take to long either, and besides who knows he might just feel the same way.**

**Over and out,**

**~gylfie**

I guess you can…

You want to know more about me? Uh…ok…well…I…

I'll leave it to the author…I don't really like to…

((Ok people! Random facts about Sve! (mostly my headcanon)

-he has low self-confidence

-unable to stick up for himself

-loves animals and nature

-hardly talks

-loves Tino but is too shy to tell him

-he's good at carpentry, sewing, cooking and baking, cleaning, debates, etc.

-he's extremely socially awkward

-tends to over-think

-sensitive ))

I'll have to watch it later…you stalk us? O_O creepy…

Thank you…I'll tell him eventually…maybe…

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

** Nah...Well...Just...TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM! Just say that...Just say you love Finland. 'Cause you do, if you love him then why should you say anythin' else? Unless you don't...**

**Oh shudderp, have you even done that to Finland yet?**

**O_e *Gets phone* I WILL CALL FINLAND! I'll tell him about those doujinshi and say that YOU SAID YOU WANNA RAPE HIIIM!**

**He is really an idiot...Didja know he loves the song Barbie Girl? -_-"**

**I DIDN'T COME UP WITH EITHER! And by the way, yaoi is a wonderful thing. But Slendy ain't.**

**CIAO!**

I can't say it…too embarrassing…

Of course not! I've never done that with anyone! *turns bright red*

Doujishi are terrifying! Nej! That's not true! That's not even funny!

Actually he's not as stupid as he acts. He can show his intelligence when he needs to. That doesn't surprise me…

Yaoi is scary. Slenderman is scary too.

**IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk:**

**WHAT?! HOW COULD I BE FORGOTEN I AM AWESOME *coughntasawesomeasprussiacou gh* yeah...BLACKPAPERMOON NO YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO REMEMEBR THE GREAT KING OF NORTHERN EUROPE**

No you aren't Mathias. Deal with it. This isn't the 1500's. You aren't the "King of Northern Europe" anymore. Grow up.

**(myself) **

**Well you are awesome come on! I guess so, but, anyway yeah Mathis is pretty annoy sometimes but he is kind hearted and that's why he can get thank you I really think you are awesome and I hope you do well**

Not really…I've done a lot of things I regret…

Yes he is. You have no idea what it's like to spend thousands of years with him.

I hope you do well too…thank you.

**Alohapizzagoat:**

**H-hi Mr. Sweden...**

**(OMFG SO SCARY AIGOO AIGOO)**

**U-ummmm A-ahhh...**

**S-so, what do you think of B-Bjork?**

**(Wait, isn't that from Iceland?)**

**F-From,**

**Aloha**

Please don't be afraid…I won't hurt you…

*sulking in emo corner* Why is everybody afraid of me?

Bjork is Icelandic…sorry…

I don't understand why people are afraid of me…I'm not going to hurt them…


	7. Chapter 7

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

I figured out how to put my location on…

Location: My own personal Hell

Mood: sad

Visitor #: 1294039015384958904-23958…something like that

**Greece's Kitty:**

**( posting as lesvos)**

**SWEDEN!GO KISS YOUR WIFE!**

**Kitty: I know right, its just creepy what slenderman does.*resumes reading sufin yaoi* aww cute, finland got sweden pregnant!**

**Kitty, finlands to uke to get anyone pregnant**

**Kitty: tell it to the author, not me.**

**...you are a weird child...**

**Kitty: *hugs sweden* I dont find you scary meester sweden~ youre to sexy to be scary...**

But we aren't married…and he's not my wife…

W-what? But I can't get pregnant! I'm male!

But I'm not!

**Anna T. Jones:**

**Hello **

**How are you today! I really appreciate you for making IKEA! That's one of my favorite stores to shop at! By the way how was London! Dad did not take me.**

**Sincerely,**

**Anna T. Jones/Maryland**

Uh…thanks…I guess…I feel normal I guess…

The Olympics were interesting.

I guess it would have been kind of hard to take all 50 of you states…

**Qualeshia Marshall:**

** Awww poor Mr. Sweden, I don't fear you at all, you are a sweetie pie. Don't let it get you down, so much. **

**Today, will only be three fun questions for you, my fair Sweden.**

**1) How do you like your coffee, black with sugar or no sugar/milk with sugar or no sugar?**

**2) Do you enjoy any sweets or you just go straight for the food?**

**3) When was the last time you, decided to go for a walk, just to get fresh air? **

**Se dig nästa gång med mer roliga frågor, ta vård, Sverige och författare(See you next time with more fun questions, take care, Sweden and writer).**

…easier said than done…

1. Black

2. I don't really like food.

3. Yesterday

Ok…bye…

**Weirdo0101:**

** ur one of my fave characters!**

Really? Thanks…

**IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk:**

** Well, it's cos your bigger than the, sve, hey but I'm not afraid! No I am grown up hmpf mean... Yes I am I will always be the great king of northern Europe **

**Well, sve I don't see you as scary I hope that helps!nooo! Dont sulk I have been there no help wat so ever! Anyway hope u feel better**

Because I'm tall people are scared? That doesn't make sense…you're tall too but nobody's scared of you…

I know you're not scared of me…

No you won't. You're still as immature as when we were little.

Mathias, this is the 21st century, whether you like it or not.

Just leave me alone *continues sulking*

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

** *Sigh* So unreasonable...Maybe I can knock some sense into you with my shovel...?**

**You probably want too, huh, Su-san? *Creepy grin***

**IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY! IT'S REVENGEEEE!**

**Mathias, I forgot you, deal with it...**

**He's totally spazzing out about me looking at UsUk stuff...**

**YAOI NO SCARY. SLENDER MAN SCARY.**

**CIAOOO!**

Right, threaten the blind guy with a shovel he can't see! That will totally get you some friendship points!

I don't understand what you mean. I want to what? Eat pudding? The answer to that would be no. I don't like pudding.

Revenge for what? What did I ever do to you?!

Ha, he can't accept it.

EWWW people actually pair America with England? But England raised America…doesn't that make it incest?! Plus if you look at their age differences…England would be a pedophile in nation years…

No, yaoi is definitely scary. And unrealistic.

((HURR HURR Especially the SuFin ones…it should definitely be the other way around. Sweden is SUCH an uke around Finland it's not even funny!))

Shut up author. Go away. *blushing*


	8. Chapter 8

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Location: northern Sweden

Mood: meh

Visitor #: who cares

I found something in my attic…it's a painting from when I was a child…when did that get there?

I decided to work on my ninja skills…now I can successfully sneak up from behind and attack people. Beware Mathias. I will have my revenge.

I bet everyone would like to know just how great of an older brother Mathias is. When I was little, he taught me how to swim by throwing me into the North Sea. And then I nearly drowned. *sarcasm* Thanks, big brother.

Paperwork is evil. My boss could do it himself, but he likes to give me a headache.

I don't understand Shakespeare…it's so different from modern English.

Some people are scary when they smile, like they're thinking, "I will kill you in your sleep."

No I don't look like that when I smile. That's not what I'm thinking either. Yes, I can smile. I just don't very much.

I am not a happy person, thanks to depression. Enough said. Nothing is drastically wrong with my country…it's just a personal problem. Even though we are nations, we are humans too…sort of…

_From :_

**Greece's Kitty:**

**Su-san, in the wonderful world of yaoi, anything is possible. ANYTHING.**

**If you want to blame someone, blame the greeks, they invented yaoi.**

**Mytilini:YAOI IS AWSOME! Exept when they pair brother with turkish bastard...**

**FINLAND IS YOUR WIFE CUZ I SAID SO!also sweden, you ARE very sexy. Dont deny your sexyness**

*shudders* I don't want to imagine that.

Actually what bothers me is the disturbing doujinshi…invented by the Japanese…

He hates being called wife…that's why I stopped calling him that.

No I'm not.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

** YOU'RE NOT BLIND. YOU JUST ONLY HAVE EYES FOR FINNY! :D**

**What they do in those doujinshi,/To Finny.../ DERP...I don't really like pudding, but I don't mind it either...**

**YOU TOTALLY MESSED UP MEH NAME! WHO CONFUSES BAG WITH MOON!? *Hugs shovel* Happy thoughts...Happy UsUk-ic thoughts...*Starts rocking back and forth* /On the inside: YOUEVILBRO./**

**He just thinks he's so awesome...It's actually really easy to forget about him...Honestly? I didn't even know Denmark was a country in the first place ._.**

**NOOOOOOOEEEE USUK IS BEAUTIFUL! No, it's not incest, JUST 'CAUSE IGGY-LAND RAISED HIM DON'T MAKE IT INCEST! But considering how old they LOOK, it's only four years.**

**UN-REALISTIC!? SO BEING GAY ISN'T REAL!? YOU A BARREL AREN'T YOU!? HAAATERRRRR!**

**I BLAME AMERICA FOR THIS TERRIBLE GRAMMMAAAARRR! *Head desk***

**To author: OHMEHGAWSHTHAT'STRUE! They should totally start inforcing/whateverthewordis/that pairing! XDXDXD**

**YOU LISTEN TO HER WISE WORDS SWEDEN! *Throws SuFin doujinshi at***

I'm almost blind. My eyesight is terrible.

*blushes* Please stop bringing Tino up…

?

I'm sorry for messing up your name.

Yes he does. He's so annoying…I'm not surprised. A lot of Americans don't even know that Europe is a continent. ((COUGH MY SISTER COUGH))

If you say so…

No, that's not what I mean. I mean the anatomy is unreal. Legs don't bend like that. It would be extremely painful. I'm a barrel? What? That makes no sense.

…what exactly do they teach you in school? No seriously, I've never gone to school…the last time I was really "school aged" was hundreds of years ago, when school really didn't exist.

((YESH I KNOW!))

No, don't listen to her…don't give her any more ammo…and stop throwing things at me. I can't see them until it's too late to get out of the way. Ow. You gave me a paper cut. T_T Thanks…

**Guest:**

** Okay, so, Denmark and Finland get stuck together in a jail cell. Who would you bail out first?**

Tino of course. Mathias needs to learn from his mistakes. I think some jail time would do him some good.

_From deviantArt:_

**PandaStripe3ds:**

**Since I'm clueless as to where to put this, I thought here would be quite fine. Right. So I just want to say that you Finland, and Norway are my favorite Nordics and such. **

**Yea, soooooo...One Question, Okay...Maybe 2. **

**What do you think of the axis countries, and, have you ever seen Norways magical friends? Oh and I don't think you're that scary, juuussst saying, so bye I guess!**

Thanks…

The Axis? Other than Germany and I looking disturbingly alike, they seem nice.

Yes I have. Don't doubt his magic.

Thanks…


	9. Chapter 9

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Location: under your bed…kidding, I'm actually on Pluto.

Mood: Irritable

Visitor #: I give up

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Please people, don't call me a homophobe because I don't like yaoi. To each their own, right? I am not a homophobe. It would be stupid for me to be against my own rights. I don't like yaoi for several reasons.

The anatomy is impossible, for one. Legs do not bend that way. No guy is that flexible, unless you've done gymnastics since you were about 5.

Also, yaoi only seems to show sexual same-sex relationships. Same-sex relationships are not only about having sex, the same way opposite-sex relationships aren't only about creating children. There's such thing as love, you know.

I mean no offense to yaoi fans. You can like yaoi if you want. Just respect that I don't like it, and don't call me a homophobe for not liking it. If you won't force your interests on me, then I won't force my interests on you. Fair is fair.

Don't post gay jokes, racist jokes, sexist jokes, etc. either. If it could be considered offensive, please don't post it as a comment or send it as a PM. I do get offended. I'm only willing to take so much crap. I do have a breaking point. Just because you're joking doesn't mean I, or anyone else, will take it as that. This is the internet. It's impossible to know the tone someone intends unless they say it.

Please no death threats either. I get enough of those from homophobes. They never act on them, but someone might. Sorry to disappoint, but unless you're a nation, you can't kill a nation.

So, there you have it. A warning that anything racist, sexist, anti-LGBT, etc. will be deleted and you will be blocked.

_ :_

**Greece's Kitty:**

**me:*puts sweden on sexy scale***

**'DANGER. DANGER. SEXY NESS OVERLOAD. CANNOT MAN IS TOO DAMN SEXY. GOODBYE WORLD!'*scale explodes***

**me: call finland your wife or ill kill you.**

**mytilini: mr sweden, by any chance do you know what finlands dress size is?(is planning a sufin wedding)**

**brazil: lets make the invitations blue! we can tie the rings to hatamangos collar!**

**hungary: ill get mr austria to play the piano!**

**me: DOUBLE DESU ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE SKY OH SO CUTE LOOK AT ~**

**brazil, hungary and mytilini:*too involed in planning sufin wedding to notice my epic song***

Please stop…put me down…

No. I will not disobey his wishes. He doesn't like being called wife. He deserves to be treated with respect. No death threats please. It's not like I don't get enough of them already….

Why would I know that? He doesn't wear dresses.

Please stop. We're not getting married. We aren't even together… *sighs, depressed* Why does nobody listen to me?

**Alohapizzagoat:**

**I NEVER SAID YOU WERE.**

**WHEN DID I SAY MATHIAS WAS SCARED OF YOU?**

**OH MY ARU.**

**THE EMO CORNER IS AFFECTING YOUR MIND, SVERIGE!**

**...**

**DUDE! YOU LIED TO ME, MAN!**

**YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T LIKE SUOMI, MAN!**

**...**

**Ok, if I convince Tino to not be scared of you...**

**Kommer du få ut av det, Sverige?**

**...Was that understandable, man?**

…

I never lied to you or anyone else. Tino and are not in a relationship. We aren't married either. I'm not going to force him into something he doesn't want to be in. He doesn't like me. I've accepted that. I can live with it as long as he's happy.

I know Mathias isn't scared of me. He's never been scared of me. The only nations I can name that I know aren't afraid of me (or homophobic) are Mathias, Norway, Iceland, Belarus, and Russia…that's not very many…

Yes, your Swedish was readable…just stay away from Google translate…it doesn't understand grammar. It's fine for individual words but sentences are a bad idea. My general rule with languages is if I don't speak it, I won't use it or I'll ask someone who does speak it.


	10. Chapter 10

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Location: Narnia

Mood: Freaked out

Visitor #: Too lazy to check

**Greece's Kitty:**

**(posting as brazil) **

**Im not scared of you still planning your wedding, though.**

**Kitty:MEESTER SWEDEN!? WHERE ARE YOOOOOUUUU~*checks undertable* I will find you meester sweden**

**Mytilini: belarus, much?**

**RUN SWEDEN RUN!**

**Kitty:*sees sweden* MEESTER SWEDEN!*glomp***

**Finland: I really dont mind that much su-san...**

**2p finland:*creepy smile***

**Finaland:*hids behind sweden*meester sweden...please make him go away.**

**Kitty: OHHHH TWO FINNYS!*pokes 2p finland* say 'i love sweden'**

**2p finland:*glares* dont touch me...**

**Kitty: *gets russia pipe* kolkolkolkolkol**

You'll never find me in Narnia! I wasn't planning on getting married anytime soon…

You fell for the illusion.

Sorry Tino…I'm not quite sure how to get rid of him…

Give that pipe back to Russia…you don't know where it's been…no offense Russia…

I feel safe for once in Narnia…

**DangerousD:**

**(hey author, do you mind if I message as Finland? If so, take this little snip out so it doesn't look weird)**

**Hi Sve!**

**I got bored and started looking at blogs, and look I found yours! Why didn't you tell me you had a blog? I read all your blog posts. You certainly have a lot of yaoi lovers as fans...and they all seem very eager to give you 'advice' Sve, I don't hate you...how could you think that? I didn't like being called wife because, well I'm a man. I may not be much of one, but I'm still a man and it felt silly being called wife. Why did you call me that Sve? **

**-Finland**

**(are you good with this author? I thought it'd be nice to get finlands view, also I'm not sure if anyone made a blog for him yet so I might be completely wrong. Take this snip off too, if you please.)**

H-hi Tino… *blushes and looks away*

…well…I didn't know you had one…

Unfortunately…

I never thought you hated me…I just wasn't sure if you considered us friends…you always avoid me when you see me…

That's why I stopped calling you wife…I meant it as a term of endearment…but I guess I failed. Back when we were "married," there was no term for same-sex marriages. I wasn't sure what to call you…

I'm sorry if it made you feel bad…that's the last thing I want.

**Crazy-Xylophone-Neko:**

**Hej, Sverige! I was just wondering whether you knew about H&M on 5th Avenue in New York? It's up with all of the designer shops (you know, like Hollister and stuff?). It was pretty cool.**

**Also, why is there a section in H&M with leather trousers in? They're pretty cool, but are they fashionable in Sweden? /is clueless.**

**((MESSAGE TO THE DEAR AUTHOR~ Err... You might want to remove this if you use my questions ^^; But I wanted to tell you how good your story is, and ask whether I would be allowed to ask quesions as Finland? I both cosplay and role-play him, so there shouldn't be any in character issues, but I wanted to ask in case you had anything planned...))**

Hi…nope, never heard of it sorry. I know literally nothing about fashion. I've been to New York, but it's not for fun, it's for business…

I don't know about what my citizens think is fashionable…leather pants sound uncomfortable.

((It's no problem! I don't mind at all! We can have more than one person as Finny! XDD))

**Alohapizzagoat:**

**AH! I am so sorry!**

**I feel so bad now! I feel as though I was insulting you now!**

**I am really, REALLY sorry!**

**I'm really sorry for using Google Translate! I really shouldn't have done that!**

**I'm so sorry for acting immature to you!**

**I should learn to respect other languages.**

**I am really sorry about that.**

At least you have the morals to apologize...the same can't be said about everyone I know...

It's okay...

Everyone uses Google translate. Like I said, it's fine for individual words...

You're more mature than Mathias...think of that as a compliment...

You don't have to apologize...

Well, that's the end of the questions…

It's starting to get cold again… *sigh* goodbye summer…

Back to trying to learn Finnish. *sigh* My accent just has to slaughter everything I say that isn't in Swedish, doesn't it…I'm sorry for slaughtering your language Tino.

I don't like blogging. Who cares what I do everyday? My life really isn't that interesting. I live in the middle of nowhere, I just blog, do paperwork, read, eat, exercise, and sleep. Isn't that boring?

Even though I'm old, I like the present much better than the past. I can actually live without having to live in fear most of the time, I can see much better than when glasses didn't exist, and I love indoor plumbing and electricity. Though sometimes, I do miss being closer with the other Nordics…


	11. Chapter 11

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Location: Hell…Satan says hi by the way

Mood: Tired

Visitor #: 42. Because it's the answer to everything

_Fanfiction:_

**Greece's Kitty:**

**Kitty: narnia has lions, da? I like lions...they are cute...**

**Finland:*most adorible face ever* please mr sweden?**

**Kitty:...*throws 2p sweden at 2p finland* FETCH THE HUSBAND! FETCH HIM! GO AWAY, DA?!**

**2p finland:*gets out knife*hehehe**

**Kitty:QUE!? ALL HUSBANDS WIVES AND KITTIES FOR THEM SELVES!*runs***

**finland: *starts crying*MEESTER SWEDEN!?**

**Mytilini: *eats popcorn* ahahaha! This is amusing!**

**2p finland:*glares***

**Mytilini:*eyes flash red* dont push it...**

Sure…

I'm sorry Tino, I'm not sure how to get rid of a 2P. My 2P is more annoying than the "Awesome Trio" and "Bad Touch Trio" combined. I wish I could get rid of him…You forget Kitty…2P Tino hates me.

I'm sorry Tino…I don't know what to do. *goes back into emo corner* I'm a failure…

**IamTheAwesomePrussiaandDenma rk:**

**AWW you miss being close with the Nordics! Aw sve you are close with us! Sve, you always think the worst stop it it's not good *pouts* we all love you :D pokes sorry for not commenting earlier the stupid critics united has kinda got the way have a nice day sve **

**((oh my god I'm sorry If I was annoy *pounds head against wall "idiot idiot idiot"* I'm sorry so sorry I can be so annoy im an idiot...please forgive me I would live a day with Russia just for you to forgive me please...!))**

No you don't. You don't care about me at all. You were the first person to tell me I should kill myself. I have an excellent memory Mathias. You should realize that I remember everything you've done to me. EVERYTHING. And also, I can't commit suicide unfortunately.

It's called being a realist. I stopped thinking like a child a long time ago. The truth isn't sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows. The world is a cruel and harsh place.

After everything I've gone through is it really surprising that I assume the worst? I don't think so. Centuries upon centuries of people, other nations, and even some of your bosses telling you that you deserve to die, trying to kill you or make you want to kill yourself, calling you horrible names, hating you for something you can't control kind of gets to you after a while.

((Nah, you're not annoying. Sve just finds Mathias extremely annoying. You're not an idiot. You've got nothing to apologize for. Yeah, Critics United sucks ass. If they only knew how many stories on here violate the rules…))

**DangerousD:**

** (Yeah fin has a blog an I don't own it, but I'm still gonna send letters as him! Like a boss)**

**Dear Sve,**

**Of course we're friends Sve! You protected me when we ran from Dennmark, and took good care of me! I owe a lot too you! I avoided you because I was scared like everyone else, but I was ignorant back then and I didn't know you. I'm sorry about that *hugs* can you forgive me?**

You told me you hated being coddled…

You don't owe me anything.

…

I can try…I'm not angry with you…I would never hold that against you…

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

** I have bad eyesight too...Even when I'm wearing my glasses my eyesight still sucks ;_;**

**NO. I love Finny. So I'm gonna talk 'bout him. Not love in the way YOU love him though, I mean like a how you love your mother way! ...Tha' sounds weird...**

**I know I'm weird. **

**YOU SHOULD BE SORREH. CAUSE THA' WAS A MEAN THING TO DO. T.T**

**HEY! ME BEING AMERICAN HAS NOTHIN' TO DO WITH IT! I just don't pay attention to him...I knew Europe was a continent!**

**YAY YOU AGREE WITH MEH! *Skips in flower fields***

**Yeah it does...IT DOES! IT JUST DOES!**

**They teach us stuff...Like geometry and math and reading and literature and religion, well they don't teach religion at all schools, but I go to a Catholic school...Even though I'm Christian...**

**I WILL LISTEN TO HER! *Throws brick at* WATCH OUT FOR THE BRICK! And you're welcome, for the paper cut I mean :)**

**Sorry I haven't posted for so long, I've been ignoring blogs for awhile...I was forced too...**

So then you should know how it feels…it's especially a disadvantage if you're expected to and forced into fighting.

But he's not a woman so he can't be a mother.

I am sorry. It was a mistake.

Americans are notoriously bad at geography… ((like my sister))

((My sister was the one who thought Europe was a country and Denmark was a city. She also thought the Netherlands wasn't real and Amsterdam was in Germany.))

That's what I thought…

How many times do I have to tell you not to throw things at me! I can't see them. And now you throw a brick at me? What's wrong with you?!

I was being sarcastic when I said thanks for the paper cut!

… *passes out from being hit in the head with the brick*

_deviantArt:_

**Vicki-Kirkland:**

**((Awww. I hope you get better.))**

**I can tell you where Russia's pipes been.**

**Down my throat, on my waist, head, face, legs, arms, stomach, everywhere.**

**ANYWAYS. **

**Have you ever sewn something? Are you into arts and crafts?**

((DAWWW thanks!))

O_O well that's…disturbing…

Yes I have sewn before. Lots and lots of things.

I don't mind them…but I don't really have time for them…so much paperwork…


	12. Chapter 12

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Location: Antarctica…at least that's what it feels like here

Mood: Quiet

Visitor #: insert overused joke here

**Greece's Kitty:**

**mytilini: *punches 2p finland to greece* ill take care of him later.**

**kitty: SWEDEN! YOU ARE NOT A FAILURE! STOP BEING EMO CUZ THATS MY AWSOME JOB! *bitchslaps sweden*(IM SORRY SU-SAN! IM SORRY!) also get out of hell. did you steal my passport or somethin? hmmm... also tell finland his dog is broken. it wont say meow.**

**hatamango: WOOF!**

**kitty: you fail. *gives hatamango a bisuit anyway cuz shes adorible* also sweden, my friend says i scare her with my awsome imitation of you. cuz im that damn awsome. that and she is scared of quiet people. *awsome sweden face* s'? ep'cne's. **

**mytilini: ...please stop. its creepy to see you serious**

**kitty:*goes back to being the awsomest emo person evah* IM AWSOME AT IMITATIONS, DA? KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL. I have a pipe.*holds up russias pipe* i stole it from a sexy person. *takes swedens hat* this is mine now. mine. MINE I TELL YOU!*runs***

I am most definitely a failure. *continues to sulk* I'm not emo…

Ow… *puts hand over injured cheek* What was that for?

No, why would I steal your passport? I have my own.

Dogs don't say meow. Cats do though. Where did you get Hanatamago from?

*sinks farther into depression* Why does everyone think I'm scary? I won't hurt them…I don't t'lk l'k' th's either.

Give Russia his pipe back.

You can have it…my hat annoys me anyways.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

** But my eyesight isn't so bad that I can't see a brick, ve~!**

**You call him your wife, ve~! So why can't I call him my mommy, ve~?**

**You should give me a lemon bundt cake to make up for it, ve~...I ran out.**

**T.T LEAVE ME ALONE, VE~! **

**To author: Wow...That's sad, ve~...Although I thought Denmark was a city in America...**

**Ve~! Thought what?**

**Many things...Many many things, ve~...**

**Ve~, I don't care!**

**Hahaha...Fail...Ve~...*Throws ice pack at* YOU MIGHT NEED THAT, VE~!**

Well, lucky for you.

I call him wife ONE time…I stopped because he told me he doesn't like it. He's not a woman, and therefore shouldn't be called mommy.

You want me to bake for you because you're too lazy to go to the store and get it. Fine. It's not like I have anything better to do.

Why are you shouting at me? I haven't done anything.

((Yus, it is a fail. She's a moron. I'm ashamed to be related to her, especially since our dad was a geography major.))

It actually is a city in America, but I believe she meant her sister thought it was a city in Europe

GODDAMMIT! How many times do I have to say this, STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME! I can't see them! So this is the thanks I get for agreeing to bake for you. For all I know, I could have a concussion!

*passes out from being hit in the head by icepack*

**DangerousD:**

**I know I'll sound stupid...but amsterdam isn't in Germany?!**

Nope, it's in the Netherlands.

**Guest:**

** Do you have a tumblr? If you don't you should make and ask blog for Sweden on there! I would follow you in a heartbeat!**

((I do have a tumblr! It's Awesome-Hetalia-fan. I was actually considering it…))

**hetaliafan:**

** I do not think you scare, I think you're cute, and I think you and would make a pretty little family destination, you have to follow if you want to achieve tino insisting is your partner and you have to work hard and never give up trust me give gifts and much linda and many details have to show that your love is true, but hey I came to ask you questions**

**What was the dumbest thing he did denmark?**

**How do you get along with the other Nordic?**

**Besides the Norse have other friends?**

**If destination is not your wife that keep calling it so?**

At least a few humans aren't scared of me…

You think I'm cute? Thanks…that's a new one…

*blushes* …family…that would be nice…

But I don't want to force him…or guilt him into it…

He's probably heterosexual…

Easier said than done. I don't have any hope left.

I'm not very assertive or pushy…I don't want him to hate me anymore than he might already.

I don't have any way to prove that I truly love him…I just want him to be happy.

Hmmm…I think by far the dumbest thing Mathias has ever done was when Iceland was a baby, Mathias tried to feed him alcohol. He claimed that beer is good for everyone. Good think Norway stopped him in time.

This one's tricky…I don't get along well with Mathias…but I get along fine with Norway and Iceland…I think everyone knows how I feel about Tino…

Nope, the other Nordics are my only nation friends…

I called Tino wife once…and apparently everyone in the world now knows. I stopped because he doesn't like it…


	13. Chapter 13

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Location: Home

Mood: Upset

Visitor #: square root of pi

One thing that never fails to bother me is when people claim sexuality is a choice. Uh huh. Right.

You mean I CHOSE to get picked on for centuries because of such a thing? You think I LIKE living in fear of being attacked by my own citizens and/or my boss because of how I was born? You think I WANT to fear speaking up at world meetings only to have my ideas shot down because I'm homosexual? You think I CHOOSE to be called horrible names? You think I CHOOSE to be told that I should kill myself, even by my brother? You think I WANT to be afraid of being tortured again?

If sexuality is a choice, when did you decide to be heterosexual?

Why don't you try walking a mile in my shoes before you judge me? You don't know me, or what I've gone through.

If you were wondering, being tortured and horribly bullied is probably what made me almost mute. Trauma does that to you.

_deviantArt:_

**Vicki-Kirkland:**

***Hugs Sweden then flicks his nose* No sulking. I won't allow it.**

**What is coffee?**

**Have you ever met the Baltics? If so which one did you like the most?**

Ow…sorry, I have depression so that's kind of why I'm not an optimist…

Coffee is a drink made from coffee beans. You can drink it either hot or iced. That was probably a terrible explanation…sorry.

Of course I have…I really can't pick…all 3 of them are really nice.

_Fanfiction:_

**IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk:**

**Well! That's mean I believe that the world is sunshine and lollipops if you can keep going at try its not easy but you have to continue no matter how many times people say go die or kill yourself D: I just, just don't think you should take me seriously when I say stuff like that sve, I never would ever want you to die D: what would I do if u were dead DX I didn't mean it even if I did say I did I DIDN'T seriously everyone loves you! Sve stop being pissed off...it's not fun... **

**((okay,I still feel bad...give Sweden a hug from me because I'm stupid and Denmark is stupid for being an idiot to him and...for everything that has happened to him tell him I'm sorry for everything that has happened even though it isn't my fault ))**

Mathias, you should know by now that the world is a harsh place.

Easier said than done. You try being subjected to nothing but ruthless bullying from your childhood to present day because of your sexuality and having the person you love be completely terrified of you, as well as the rest of the world. And then, of course, there's those that are against your basic rights, including the right to not having to live in fear. Then, maybe you'll understand how I feel.

You shouldn't say things you don't mean. You have no idea how it will affect the person you say it to. You have no idea how much it hurts to hear your own brother, the person that's your only family after your mother died when you were a child, tell you during an argument that you should kill yourself. And centuries later he claims he didn't mean it and was joking, and I should just get over it. How insensitive.

No, everybody is either terrified of me or hates me.

I'm not angry.

What does fun have to do with anything?

((DAWW you're too kind. Mathias is an insensitive douchebag.))

**Greece's Kitty:**

**kitty: *hug/ glomp/ takles sweden* im keeping you too.**

**brazil: should i be concerned?**

**kitty: i stole hatamango...FINLAND WOULDNT GIVE ME A PUPPY FOR CHRISTMAS ! AND HE OWES ME TWELVE PUPPIES!*puts mario cap on* LETSA GO, LUIGI!*runs around ***

**brazil: sweden, i feel sorry for you...shes probably gonna stalk you...**

**kitty:*starts setting up camras in swedens house***

O_O Uh…can you please get off… *pinned to the floor*

Help? Please?

Give Hanatamago back-Tino's probably panicking trying to find her. You'll have to talk to him about that…holding Hana hostage is not a good idea…fear the Finnish wrath. He's pretty terrifying when he's furious…

Yep, she's stalking me now. Hopefully she'll take the cameras down when she realizes I'm just a boring person…I don't really want her watching me sleep though…that's really creepy…Edward Cullen level creepy… *weirded out*


	14. Chapter 14

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Location: In a tree somewhere

Mood: Neutral

Nations, it is your duty as a nation to care about every single one of your citizens. It doesn't matter their race, ethnicity, gender, or sexuality. If you care about everyone, except for a select group, you aren't doing your job.

You are also a hypocrite. For the longest time, people feared us nations because we're "unnatural" and "freaks of nature" and "you shouldn't exist." Sure, we're different, but that's no reason for them to hate us.

Remember the Golden Rule, treat everyone how you want to be treated.

**IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk:**

**Well, sve listen *sudden change in additdue seriousness* I'm sorry I'm so so so sorry, okay, I would never want you to die, and It should be me to die if anyone okay? I'm the me that has caused everyone trouble I should be the one to die, okay, not you, you haven't done anything at all it's me most of the time, so I'm sorry okay, so stop being depressing you don't have any reason to be, Kay? *back to him slef (an idiot)* well BLOGS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FUN! so I want to enjoy reading about you cos...you never seem to talk to me so how else am I supposed to know how I affect you huh? Think about that Sve? Nope? Yeah I know *pouts* so stop it!**

**((aww Danke! I just feel that sve needs more love and that everyone looks over him because of the way he is he can't change it no one can and all the terrible things that has happened to him...he just needs a hug for e-Everything, because people are insensitive little idiots and some people have been terribley affected by that, and like sve has so...**

***goes to Sve and gives a hug* god I'm wierd..I'm crying at what has happened to sve, people are idiots -you evoke lots of emotion in me I have had that happened to me before I have been told to go die and kill urself and I think sometimes people needs hugs- and so EVERYONE GO HUG SOMEONE DEPRESSED like sve *hugs again* (that was so freaking shittin long)**

Apologizing is a good start but if you really want me to forgive you, then change the way you treat me. I'll start respecting you when you start respecting me. It's the Golden Rule, treat others the way you want to be treated.

You don't need to die.

A little too late for that Mathias. I've been depressed for centuries. Anti-depressants don't work.

I don't talk very much to anyone, but, you should NEVER tell someone to kill themself. NEVER. Not even as a joke. You don't know what they're going through; you don't know how many times that day they've thought of suicide.

Think of it this way Mathias, don't say anything to me or about me to anyone behind my back that you wouldn't want me to say to you, or about you behind your back. There's something called respect. Learn it.

You should know my boundaries and limits by now Mathias. You've known me since I was born.

((YES HE DOES! People are SO insensitive! I was bullied for years for gender nonconformity and only having male friends, until I finally stood up for myself and threatened to beat them up if they wouldn't leave me alone. I shouldn't have had to resort to threatening them with violence to get them to leave me alone.

My own sister told me to kill myself. That stupid little bitch. Of course, she's never been bullied, she IS a bully.))

*gently hugs back* Thank you…

**Greece's Kitty:**

** kitty: I WANT FINLAND TO UNLEASH HIS VIKING RAGE!*look at greece sleeping through monitor* so sexy~ **

**brazil: do you have camras in everyones house?**

**kitty: yes.**

**brazil:*leaves to destroy all camras in her house***

**kitty:*looks at monitor that shows 2p romano raping 2p spain* YAOI!*hyperventilates***

**hungary: VERE?!**

**kitty: 2p land**

**hungary and kitty:* run threw portal to 2p land and start taping* yaoi!*hyperventalate more***

But he was never a Viking…Mathias, Norway, and I were Vikings…I don't like fighting.

O_o more like creepy…guess I'll go destroy those cameras… *destroys cameras* Now I feel slightly safer…

O_O rape?! That's HORRIBLE!

I hope nobody decides to rape me… *curls into a ball to protect self*

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**I feel bad for you...About the sexuality thing, ve...I WANNA CRY! TTTT-TTTT That makes me want to go to Sweden and hug you, ve...**

**Ve! Lucky me!**

**T-T Fine, but I'm still calling him Finny, ve...**

**Thanks, Su-san! And I'm not lazy, ve...I just ate the cake so fast mum doesn't want to buy another one...Thanks again, ve!**

**I like shouting, ve...I'm sorry...**

**To author: Seriously...? That's even sadder...**

**Ve! I was right? ^J^ That makes me happy, BUT I WILL NEVER APOLOGIZE TO MATHIAS, VE!**

**Ve...I...I...WAAAAAA! I'M SORRY, VE! DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE RELATIVES IN YOUR COUNTRY, VE! WAAAA! *Runs around like an idiot***

I don't want your pity. I want to change the world. A world of peace, where nobody can be legally discriminated against, where people don't have to live in fear. Where people can marry the person they love legally and get all the rights they deserve. Where women get equal pay and have equal rights. Where it doesn't matter where you're from or what you look like. Where nobody is bullied for being different. Where everyone has equal opportunities to be successful. Where every child born is wanted and loved. Where nobody, no animal ever goes hungry or has to choose between paying for heat and air conditioning or feeding their family. A world free from corruption. A world where everyone is equal.

I don't regret being homosexual; I was born this way. Everything I've gone through, every punch I've taken, has made me who I am today, and I wouldn't change it for anything.

Go ahead

Here… *hands cake*

((Yes it is.))

((I believe it's in Wisconsin…but I was talking to her about the Denmark in Europe.))

Calm down, I won't hurt you. I haven't killed anyone…I'm not angry. You learned your lesson, and it won't happen again, right? So there's no reason to cry.


	15. Chapter 15

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**Greece's Kitty**

**kitty:*dragging 2p greece* niko! LETS GET MARRIED!**

**2p greece: oh god...SOMEONE FUCKING HELP ME!**

**2p romano: ill help*rape face***

**2p greece:...SOMEONE ELSE HELP ME!**

**kitty: you didnt destroy all the camras su-san...hehehehehehehehe*grabs russia on the way* you can be our best man, ivan~**

**2p greece: IM DOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMEEEDDDDD**

**2p russia: why?**

**2p greece: RUSSIA! SAVE ME! **

**2p russia: *sees 2p belarus* im busy ...*chases after her* BECOME ONE WITH MOTHER RUSSIA!**

**kitty: ill become one with you~*kidnappes 2p russia too* TO LOVI S~ HOUSE!*grabs sweden and finland too* **

**2p greece: R.I.P my sanity... *sob***

**russia:did we ever have sanity?**

**2p greece: way to ruin the moment dude... **

**kitty:*takes romano and spain* TO HERACLES HOUSE! you guys are heavy...**

**2p greece: and youre a lunatic**

**kitty: thank you...*takes greece* KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL I HAVE YOU ALL¡!*punches 2p romano away* dont touch me...**

**2p romano: i just want one~*rape face france would be jealous of***

**kitty: you can,have 2p prussia.**

**2p romano: *points at finland*give me that one~ lets play a game tino~**

**kitty: NEVAH! HE IS SWEDENS!*runs***

Everyone, please calm down. *sneaks everyone out*

As for you Kitty, shame on you. Rape is no joke, nor should anyone be under threat of being raped. *gently scolds*

**IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk:**

**Ja, den will stop being an idiot to you can we please stop being so unawesome I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF DENAMRK SULKING SAYING HE IS AN IDIOT THAT IS COMPLETELY OUT OD FRAKING CHARACTER gilbird:Piyo! So stop being so damn unawesome and suck it up Sweden EVERYONE HAS PROBLEMS Denmark go freaking treat sweden with some respect or i Swear you are unawesome he IS YOUR FREAKIN BRUDER U DON'T GO AROUND TELLING PEOPLE, no your bruder TO KILL THEMSLEVES I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO WEST *T_T i know stop leacutreing me Prussia!* Okay so Sve I will respect you more than most people okay how's that. Just don't want anyone yelling at me for making you sad and I feeeeeellllllll realllllly bad okay so there! ^_^ BYE SVE!**

***"IDIOT DENMARK"~Sweden fangirls yelling out side*...*stops yelling after looking at the post above***

**((yes, I know right luckly meh sister isn't such a bitch but she is annoying but she loovvvveeeeesss me cos I'm freakin awesome No! U shouldn't die no one deserves to die ((well some RLLY bad guys do but)) so yes yep some ppl r very insensitive!**

**^_^ no problem Sweden but I should be thanking you for Sweden for the hug !**

Thank you Prussia, but I believe Mathias and I can work out our own problems. Yes, I KNOW everyone has problems. Note how I wasn't going, "OH NOES DESU DESU IMA SPECIAL SNOWFLAKE ONLY I GET TO HAVE PROBLEMS UR ALL JEALOUS!1!1!1!"

Mathias knows, he has learned his lesson. No need to make him feel any worse than it should. It proves he still has a conscience.

O_O fangirls? Oh no…

((You're VERY lucky. Very true, rapists, molesters, serial killers, etc. deserve the death penalty.))

Yes, people are very insensitive.

Ok, so apparently I get yelled at when I share my feelings and yelled at when I don't.

**DangerousD:**

**I'm to lazy to read the chapter before this to find out what I missed, but I hear where you coming from with the bullying thing. Since I've gotten to high school people are more mature about things, but in grade school I was tormented thoroughly. If it not weird here's a cyber hug *hug* if it is weird heres a cyber brofist *brofist***

((It depends on the high school you go to. I'm lucky my high school has such a wonderful (and actually ENFORCED) zero-tolerance bullying policy.))

People need to respect each other's differences. Even identical twins are different. They may actually resent being treated like one person instead of 2 separate people.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**Right, ve...I don't know what I was thinking. I hate sympathy, ve...I'm too afraid of hurting others and making a fool of myself to speak up for...Myself, ve...**

**Although I don't see what people have against gays, ve. A man and a woman get married, people say common things like "Congrats!" Or other congradulative phrases, ve. Usually, these people end up divcored. They divorce eachother after a short time because they never loved each other in the first place. But when two gays WANT to get married, they can't, because of these damn laws, ve! Even in the some states where they can get married, they get treated like a lesser human being because of who they love. It's sick, really, ve. **

**BORN THIS WAY! The music...The song...I don't even like that song, ve ._.**

**So I CAN call him mommy, ve?**

**CAAAAAAAAKKEEEE! BREAKIN' OUT THE STRAWBERRY MILK, VE~!**

**To author: Hum...Your sister sounds like an idiot, ve...Is she older than you? If she is then...Wow... ._.**

**Sure, ve...It won't happen again...Heh...*Backs away from crowbar***

No it's not that. Sympathy is good, but sympathy is different from pity. Use your pity to change the world.

I don't stick up for myself because I learned from experience. It makes the bullying worse.

From what I've heard, they like to argue that "the bible says it's a sin,"

Right, the American divorce rate is about 50%...if they allowed same sex marriage the divorce rate would fall drastically.

It's disgusting. Denying basic rights to people just because of who they fall in love with. Love is love; it knows no gender.

I like the song…

No, he's a man, and therefore shouldn't be called mommy.

Strawberry milk?

((Yus she is.))

*stares suspiciously* …


	16. Chapter 16

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**Greece's Kitty:**

**kitty:*hugs sweden*...youre fluffy~**

**i never said i was gonna rape someone. i said i was gonna marry niko, rape is gross. *continues hugging sweden for the rest of life* fluffy~**

**brazil:*smashes camras in swedens house* thank me later.**

**kitty: i saw a picture. the nordics made a heart. but you had your face hidden by your arm*is sad* and denmark looked annoying. *hugs sweden tighter* youre nice**

**2p greece: i feel sorry for you sweden, shes gonna break your ribs with a death hug**

**kitty: death hug? is that why everyones afraid to hug me? *sad* at least i have you sweden...*hugs even tighter* **

**2p greece: R.I.P swedens rib cage... twas such a ribcage till a demonic fangirl crushed it... and it died. **

**kitty: *jumps while hugging sweden and stays in the air because im a fucking midget -_-***

**2p greece: R.I.P Swedens spine, it was a spine. a.d it died shortly after swedens ribs... i want food now...*leaves***

**kitty: SU SAN!**

You mean my hair? I guess…

Gah! *gasping for breath* Can't…breathe… *passes out from lack of oxygen*

**alexa8748:**

**aww they're kawaiiiii, hehehehe I'm sure you're a good husband, Tino is one lucky and do not get angry but do not tell him I will do muahahaha, just kidding do you, and so I came by other questions**

**What do you think of sufin fics?**

**You were a Viking, with many people fought and never gave up but you can not confess to destination?**

**If you could ask 3 wishes, what would they be?**

**What do you think of, sunor, Densu?**

**Wanna see Finandia neko dress and naked? * smiles * macabre or a photo-video Who supports me?**

**waaaaaaa hope you can conquer destination, you're so kawaiiiiiiiii I hug you, you're my favorite character well after Tino, never give up and good luck.**

Isn't kawaii Japanese for cute?

*blushes and looks away* But we're not married…and it was just a political marriage…that was actually pretty common. Our bosses would marry us of to other nations for political reasons, despite our feelings…and before you ask, no, the Kalmar Union wasn't like that. Yes, we were in a union, but our countries weren't combined.

SuFin? Oh, you mean the stories people write about Tino and I…some of them are pretty well written…some of them…not so much…I didn't even bother looking up the M rated ones…

I used to be a Viking, yes, but I hated every minute of it. I don't know what you mean by destination.

1. World peace 2. End to hunger and suffering 3. Equal rights for all

SuFin… *blushes heavily* …no comment ((Should be FinSu instead))

Ewww people pair me with my brother? Gross!

Uh…no…not at all…what does neko even mean? I don't trust Japanese words anymore…yaoi has mentally scarred me for life. What is macabre? I don't understand this question…

I'm not cute…not at all…I don't exactly like being called cute either…

Thanks…

People keep saying "never give up" "good luck." It's really easier said than done. I wish I was never born.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**I HATE PITY, HAPPY, VE? I USED THE WRONG MOTHERFUCKING WORD, DAMMIT!**

**Once, in school...I was trying to ignore the person bullying me, then I started muttering things to myself, ve...She just cocked her head and said "Well if you hate it so much, then why don't you leave. This. School." It sounded more like a command than a question, ve...The same year I lost my best friend, and she became friends with the person who said that, ve. There are LAWS against this, ve! She made me CRY and the teacher completely IGNORED it! ...I don't know why I'm talking about this, ve...but we're kind of alike aren't we? Bullying problems(But with different reasons), bad eye-sight, coming off as emotionless...I don't see why I get America instead of you in every personality quiz I take, ve ._.**

**My mother says the same thing, ve! God couldn't make the human race if he had two boys or two girls, could he? And if he hated it so much, ve? HE WOULD RE-MAKE THE WORLD AGAIN OR SOMETHING! Why can't everyone just STFU about that, ve! I'm not going to go as far as to say the bible is shit or something...Mostly because I actually HAVE a religion, but really? Where does it say those words, ve? I want to see it for myself! And plus, PEOPLE write the bible, they could probably just be tweaking it for the sake of their own religion, ve! IT. IS. SICK. (VE.)**

**FUCK YEAH IT WOULD! THESE FREAKING PEOPLE AREN'T EVEN IN COMITTED RELATIONSHIPS! THEN THEY SAY 'OH LET'S GET MARRIED AND SHIT!' THEN BY THE NEXT YEAR THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW EACH OTHER ANYMORE, VE! It's horrible, ve. JUST FREAKING ALLOW GAY MARRIAGE, DAMMIT!**

**Exactly! Me and mum had an argument about it and she's all like "Oh the bible BLAH BLAH BLAH" and saying crap, ve then I told her that people CAN'T HELP WHO THEY LOVE. She just kept saying even MORE shit, ve! How dare she? How dare she do that when she doesn't even know how it feels? She isn't gay, so why would she know, ve? She's just as low as those motherfuckers that made gay marriage illegal, ve! If the president, whoever it may be, wanted to make the country bette, ve? THEN WHY NOT ALLOW GAY MARRIAGE! **

**I'm really in a ranting mood today...**

**I'm-a sorry...I used to like it, ve...but I don't even listen to it anymore...I like Bad Romance though, ve! Especially the Artist vs. Poet version! That's even better than the original, ve...**

**Ve...I see how it is, Su-san...**

**YES! I LOVE ME SOME STRAWBERRY MILK! It's wonderful with cake...'Cause if I don't drink something my throat will be all CAKE CLOGGED. So, strawberry milk, ve! 2P!England took some of mine though, but he gave me a strawberry cupcake so IT'S ALL GOOD, VE.**

**T**

**o author:...If she wasn't held back, ve? Then I don't know what in the world is right anymore...**

**D-Don't look at me like that, ve! STOP IT! VE! *Panicks and throws crowbar***

Ok, ok, please calm down.

That's sad. For me, the people that were the worst to me are dead by now. They died centuries ago. They were human, so they died of old-age…but I can tell that the Middle East and Africa are just waiting to kill me…so I stay as far away from them as possible…I don't think they could deal with my climate anyways…

I've read the bible, and the homophobic Christians apparently haven't. Sure, it mentions homosexuality, but they're hypocrites if they ignore everything else the bible is against like marrying a non-virgin woman, wearing clothes made of multiple fabrics, women wearing pants, etc. They can't just pick one.

Plus I was around before Christianity was. I used to be pagan, but was forcibly converted to Christianity. I don't believe in any gods. If there was a god, would bad things happen to good people? Would good things happen to bad people?

If there is a god, it's doing a lousy job of protecting us.

Well, I wouldn't go that far…marriages can fall apart. People cheat on their spouses. It happens.

Cisgendered, heterosexual, caucasian men don't know how lucky they are. They will never have their rights infringed on because of something they can't control. But that certainly doesn't give them the right to control everyone else's rights. That's why they're called rights. You don't vote on them.

It's true, people can't help who they love. It's not like we're asking for much. Just equal rights, including the right to marry and the right to not having to live in fear.

I noticed.

*shrugs* To each their own.

((No, she wasn't held back. She's just a dumbass. I want to know HOW THE FUCK DID SHE GET AN A+ IN WORLD HISTORY?!))

Look at you like what? People are always saying things like, "Don't look at me like that!" "Why don't you ever smile?!" and it hurts…would you rather I don't look at you? Would you rather I just stare at the ground like I normally do? I do smile…just not very much anymore…


	17. Chapter 17

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Location: the Titanic

Mood: Blah

((TODAY IS MAH BIRTHDAY! I can now watch rated R movies without my mom whining that I'm too young even though my 15 year old sister watches them behind our mom's back all the time.))

_Fanfiction:_

**Greece's Kitty:**

**Kitty: OH MY GOD I KILLED SWEDEN! *sees sweden consious* HE ATE THE BATHSALTS! DIE ZOMBIE DIE!* starts hitting swedens arm with pie* can you kneel down so I can smash your brain mr zombie sweden?**

**2p greece: *facepalm* why are my citizens so stupid?**

**Kitty: im part american and turkish**

**2p greece: that explains it.*realized girikeyame was in that* OH FUCK!*bangs head on desk***

Actually you, as a human, couldn't kill me. I can be knocked unconscious, sure, but not killed by a human.

What bath salts? I shower, not take a bath…

I'm not a zombie. Why're you hitting my arm?

…what?

**IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk:**

**Sure you can, sure Sweden...Sweden that would be very out of your charcater you wouldnt say that even if you do think it... Yes he has but he needs someone to hit him back to normal first idiot...kesesese...I bet I could get hungary to help... yes, FANGIRLS ((yes I know keseseses,yeah i know)) yes... Well have a good npday sweden, **

**NO Sweden its not that people yell when u share feeling or don't its because no one was aware about them and some people they can get a bit carried away with their own feelings and forget that you are allowed to have your own feelings too...so yeah**

...

*still in emo corner* I knew it…people don't think I have emotions…

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Hallo, Sweden-sama. *hugs GENTLY***

**My name is Antonia, but you can call me Toni, like my brother, Tony Stark, Ja? **

**I will not bother you about Sufin...ok, maybe. **

**But what i really wanted to say was that people have also told me bad things like that. Well, ok, really only one person. But it was horrible betrayal, because what are you supposed to do when your own father starts saying these things? And I was only six, too! **

***sighs* I was separated from my brother for thirteen years because of him. And now I'm in Nation Security as Iron Girl and he's running Stark International from New York City. We never see each other. **

**And then, everyone thinks my father was some angel...it's a myth I'm trying to dispel. But what stings is when Cap- THE ONE MY FATHER WAS ALWAYS SAYING "you can never be better than him" to me and my brother- is always going on about **

**"You should be more like your father."**

**T_T make up your mind. Or stop pestering me to be someone else. I'm not Captain America, I'm not Howard Stark, I'm Antonia Marie Stark! **

**Anyway, I hope things look up for you in the future...you're not that scary, you know. Just quiet. And big. But that's not bad. :)**

**With hugs and support,**

**Antonia Marie Stark (Toni)**

Hello.

I don't believe I know him…sorry…

…

Horrible. I've never met my father…I don't even know who he was. My mother died when I was the equivalent of about 5 human years old so I don't really remember her. I've been bullied for as long as I can remember…so…in other words, a long time.

I wish I didn't have to see mine…he hasn't changed at all in thousands of years. He still acts as immature as when we were little.

I know how you feel. People used to always say, "Why can't you be more like Mathias?!" "What's wrong with you?" "Be more like your brother!" etc. They never stopped to realize that my brother and I are individuals. I will never be him and he will never be me. I'm sorry for not being a good fighter, fisher, hunter, athlete, etc. like my brother. Blame my poor eyesight. If you can't see your opponent, it's kind of impossible to fight. It's impossible to detect and counter their moves.

Thank you. I hope things improve for you too.

_deviantArt:_

**Vicki-Kirkland:**

***Head is spinning* Long questions... Very... **

**No no! That wasn't a bad explanation! **

**Pfft. You're brother told you to kill yourself? Which one? I could break his neck for you.**

**You don't like the word cute? Eh. But you're not cute. O-oh fuck! Not th-that you're ugly. S-sorry... It's just that the term for guys would be handsome right?**

**Oh fucckkk. They broke your ribs? I can break their necks too...**

**Pfft. Sorry... I really. Really am. I have a few mental disorders...**

**So uhm... Have any pets? Want any? I think you'd want one because they really can't judge anyone. And they don't care who you are. It only matters if you love them, they'll love you back.**

Are you sure?

I only have one brother. Mathias Køhler. Denmark. We've never gotten along very well.

No, no, that's not necessary. If he was serious about killing me, he would've killed me by now.

Yes.

That's not necessary…it was just an overexcited human…they're already almost completely healed.

Having mental disorders does not excuse your actions. Never use it as an excuse. It's fine though…

The only problem is finding an immortal pet…when Tino and I lived together we both used to take care of Hanatamago…


	18. Chapter 18

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Location: in a volcano

Mood: Depressed

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Sweden, **

**Hm? Really? It's almost unbelievable how few nations know of my onii-chan! He's a famous scientist slash engineer slash C.E.O...Iron Man? **

**Not going to go on about that, though.**

**My father, ja. *looking down* The worst thing is that my brother didn't take it as hard because mom was there for him and she wasn't so much for me...it's the worst sort of betrayal. My brother was supposed to be the genius one, who discovered a new element and all, but I was just the extra piece, the one who wasn't supposed to exist. My father never told me that he loved me, and my brother once said, "The happiest day of his life was when he shipped me off to boarding school." Also, once when I had an argument with him- my father, that is- he told me that I was named after my brother because I was just going to be his backup forever. God, I hope not.**

**I know, my onii-chan is kind of immature sometimes too, but we were separated for twenty years, only thirteen of which I was even living. (It's a very long story that I don't like to talk about, but I was in cryostasis for most of that time.) One of the reasons I put in the effort for him.**

**I had no idea people compared you to Denmark, that sucks. I have horrible eyesight too, luckily the suit corrects it. Hm... *has idea, writes something down* You'll be hearing from me about cool things to help with that sort of problems. Eyesight problems, that is. **

**People usually compare me to A.) My Father, B.) My brother, or C.) Captain America, NONE OF WHICH ARE ME. I don't mind being compared to my brother so much, we are sort of (read: very) alike. But I'm never going to be any of them. And you're never going to be Denmark, ja? **

**...angsty rant is angsty...**

***hugs* I don't get why people say you're scary, 'cause you're not, **

**Antonia Marie Stark.**

I still don't know the name…sorry.

Wow, that's harsh. At least you had parents…my mom died when I was really young and I've never met my dad. I was raised by my asshole of a brother, who taught me that no matter what, I will always be alone. He also taught me that I was a mistake.

I guess we're kind of similar, both constantly overshadowed by our brothers, and we both have poor vision. I think both South Italy and Canada have the "constantly being overshadowed by brother" problem too…maybe I'll try talking to them later…

I think it's a couple of centuries too late to correct my eyesight. I don't care very much anyways…I can manage it…

My brother and I are total opposites. He's loud, I'm quiet. He's an extrovert, I'm an introvert. He's outgoing, I'm shy. We are nothing like each other. Sure, we may look similar, but personality wise, not at all. Going by the "opposites attract" thing, we should get along very well, but we don't.

I don't even know who my father was. For all I know, it could've been Germania. Actually, now that I think about it, that makes perfect sense. That also would explain why Germany and I look so much alike. Germany doesn't know who his mother was and I don't know who my father was.

Thanks…

**IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk:**

**YOU DO HAVE FREAKING FRIENDS you UNGRATEFUL PERSON! Just cos no one talks to you doesn't mean they don't consider you as a friend! That hurts people who think of u as a friend and then you don't think f them as a friend they feel hurt too! So shut up and just, just stop moping and get back to normal no one like someone upset (except russia) but no one likes seeing u upset ppl care like your fans and other people and they would die just to be your friend u big idiot**

"Just because nobody talks to you doesn't mean you have no friends!" I thought that's what friends do, talk to each other. When people go out of their way to avoid me, when nobody will willingly sit near me, when I sit alone at lunch, etc. that sure doesn't feel like I have friends.

Ungrateful? Not like I haven't heard that one before. If I'm ungrateful, then what does that make you; a waste of a nation? Oh wait, I guess it does.

This is how I am normally. Nobody bothers talking to me, so they never find out that this is how I am. I'm surprised it took you so long to find this out.

The other nations don't seem to mind me being upset.

Fans can't be with me in real life…having internet friends doesn't really get you anywhere…the only people I can seem to interact successfully with are people that I only get to talk to through the internet.

**Greece's Kitty:**

**2p romano: WHEEEEEEE*driving car around like a lunatic***

**kitty: AHAHAHAHAHA!**

**2p greece:?**

**kitty: bathsalts make you a zombie if you eat em.**

**2p romano: like nico?**

**kitty: nico isnt a zombie. HES SANTA!**

**2p greece: im not santa, retards.**

**kitty: I WANT SEXY HETALIAN MEN FOR XMAS!**

**2p greece: GO ANNOY TINO!**

**kitty:...OKAY!**

**2p greece: retards... im not santa...why would they think that?**

**greece: agios nicolas is santa.**

**2p greece:,im not,a saint though...**

**(( happy birthday by the way~))**

…

Why would I eat bath salts? That's gross.

Tino is santa…

Hey, don't call people retards. It's offensive and ableist. Being mentally retarded is actually a medical term.

I'm not a saint either.

((Thanks! XDDD))

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**I'm going to try to refrain from using speech tics...**

**But...I'm never calm...I'MAHYPERBITCH,DUH.**

**Lucky, tha' bitch is still in school with me. Luckily, I didn't get any classes with her! ^J^**

**YES! You are so correct! Even though I don't have a freaking clue what you're talking about! ...Wow...I sound stupid...**

**Well...Uhh...For you're first question, No person can live their life without some sort of struggle, everyone has been through...Things, that you wouldn't exactly consider good. Even horrid people that actually deserve it. ...And as for your second, I don't know. I can't answer this because I don't have any knowledge of this. But why are people considered 'bad'? I mean, we're talking about being equals aren't we? Everyone is still a human and deserves SOMETHING good to happen to them...I guess. Plus, bad things happen to bad people too, as I said before, everyone has some sort of struggle in their lives.**

**...Please, don't say stuff like that...It...I...DON'T YOU KNOW TO CAPITALIZE GOD'S NAME!? ...Urm...Sorry... ._.**

**I'd go that far...'CAUSEICAN.**

**I don't know how I can be religious but swear-crazy and perverted at the same time...**

**Yeah...'Cause rights are given because they're rights...Rights...Lefts...Cars...Planes...Airports...I WANNA GO TO ENGLAND, DAMMIT!**

**Yep. Un-voteable...**

**Ranting is fun. I wonder who made ranting...I wish I could give them a hug of evil, but they is probs dead now...**

**YEAH! WHAT YOU FUCKING SAID!**

**To author: ...W.T.F? THAT DOESN'T SOUND PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE!**

**...I'MSOFUCKINGSORRYTHAT'SNOTWHATIMEANTI'MJUSTUNCOMFORTABLEWITHSTARIN G! *HUGS WITH HUGS OF EVIL***

**You should smile...I like smiles...But when I get mad, my mouth gets all twitchy and has this weird creepy smile...**

**MY COUSIN'S BUBBLE WAND SMELLS LIKE CARROTS AND ALCOHOL.**

**Excuse me while I tape a calender over the place I hit the window with a crowbar...**

Everyone makes mistakes, yes, but some people are bad, like Hitler, Stalin, Zedong, etc. Nobody's born good or bad, but people's experiences will change them to be good or bad.

I'm not religious. I wish people wouldn't use religion to hurt others.

…I do smile…just not frequently or recently.


	19. Chapter 19

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Location: the Abyss ((Pandora Hearts reference anyone?))

Mood: Lonely

…I have nothing interesting to say.

**IamtheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk:**

**Really am I like the only one bothered by you- j-just you know what forget it sve, you know I finally lost all hope in trying to help my brother *sniffle* fine sve have it the way you want because I'm not bothered anymore -_- I'm going to g-go drink**

If I annoy anyone, it's unintentional.

You sure do a lousy job at helping. I don't need to be told, "You have friends, they just don't talk to you ever." To me, that means I don't have friends. Don't friends talk to each other? Why even bother having friends if they never talk to you?

Fine, go drink yourself into a coma again. See if I care.

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Su-sama, **

**Hm. It's getting kind of odd. And America is the only one who seems to know... D: **

**Yeah, he was a harsh guy. He was always trying to make us into someone else. **

**Denmark said those kinds of things? Wow. That's kind of like what my father would say. *hugs* It really hurts. Some people say that he secretly cared about us, but that's a rubbish way to show it. **

**I guess so...ja, Canada and South Italy do, they just deal with it differently. Also, we both have an adopted family full of nut jobs. **

**It's never too late! I'm an inventor, so I'm good at solving problems! If I can put the technology in my suit (corrects to eagle-caliber vision!) into something easily disguisable...like, super-glasses... *writes on hand* Oh, ja, better start working on that. I could use a pair myself. **

**I don't believe that opposites attract. Unless it's my onii-chan and his girlfriend...he needs someone opposite to balance him out, honestly. **

**I'd say that you're lucky, but then, not a lot of dads are like mine. I wish I never knew my dad...**

**Thanks for being a good listener... *another hug!* **

**Antonia Marie Stark.**

Yes, Mathias used to say that. Now he claims his views have "evolved," but I'm not so sure how much of that I believe. It hurts. It definitely hurts.

No, I'm pretty sure it's too late.

I wish I knew mine. I want to ask him why he abandoned us. Why he never seemed to care about the family he left behind.

There's not much I seem to be able to do right, but listening seems to be one of the very few things I can do well…

**hetaliafan:**

** sorry the above questions, I'm a little bipolar hehe I have other questions here, and nothing, say nothing ok emo is very sad part of you, see the beauty of life and positive, always think of the good side of everything and love conquers all, I used to be so willing never been born and all that, but my loved ones helped me, and now I think the best thing is I have given life, that seems easy to write or say, but if you believe in yourself you will not be afraid ok, but good came to ask questions.**

**What kind of wife and son want?**

**What do you think of fics where you're a little ... pervetido?**

**What country do you recommend to live besides your own?**

**Swedish band what would you recommend?**

**Would you like a video or photo or perhaps in front of you to finland naked bunny dress?**

**What do you think of fics where Finland is paired with Norway, Iceland or Denmark? **

Wife? But I'm homosexual so if I ever do get married, it wouldn't be to a girl…Sealand and Ladonia are my sons (adopted.)

*turns bright red* T-they turn me into a pervert?! I-I'm not like that!

I don't know. It depends what kind of climate they like.

ABBA. I thought that was obvious.

O_O No thanks. That's creepy.

…he can do whatever he wants…he can be with whoever he wants…

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**That's true...Everyone does make mistakes...I HAVE AN IDEA! Why don't you tell me some of your mistakes?**

***Pats head* I don't do that, 'cause I'm too awesome to do that. Using something that's supposed to be holy, sacred, whatever, to hurt others? Not awesome.**

**THEN SMILE MORE! I WANT TO SEE YOU SMILING! YOU MUST SMILE.**

**(( HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! *Gives cupcake* Would've said somethin'...But I forgot...Like I always do...))**

You sure? Ok then…being born, staying neutral during WWII, trusting Mathias with anything, killing innocent people, restricting rights (was more my bosses faults but I should've tried to fight harder against it even though I can't defy my boss), my country not allowing same sex marriage until 2009, etc. Like humans, nations make mistakes, it's just we have a lot longer to make them, so it seems like we make a lot more of them than humans.

Yes, it is definitely not ok. If your beliefs say same-sex marriage is not ok, that's fine, but passing legislation to outlaw it is NOT ok, because you're going against basic rights, and forcing your beliefs onto others. If I wanted to live in an oppressive theocracy, I'd move to Iran. Marriage is a human (and nation) right, NOT a heterosexual privilege.

I can't. I never smiled much before, but now I can't smile at all. I have no reason to smile.

((THANK YOU! *noms cupcake* Eh, my memory's pretty bad too.))

((THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO WISHED ME A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I love you all!))


	20. Chapter 20

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

I'm actually surprised nobody asked why my blog is called, "Dry Ice." I was told I have a "dry" sense of humor, and my land gets covered in ice and snow for most of the year…uncreative title is uncreative.

I really, really, fail at speaking anything other than Norse and Swedish. *in emo corner* I'm sorry Tino…

Sometimes I wonder, how can I make myself stand out even more, other than being the same height as Russia, making us the tallest nations in the world. Like maybe I could wear a bright pink tutu! What, of _course_ I'm not being sarcastic, I just _love_ sticking out, being put on the spot, and forgetting how to speak English. Not to mention this happen _every single time_ I try to give a speech.

Ok, I lied; I _was_ being sarcastic. I actually hate the limelight. A lot.

**The-goddman-Iron-Girl:**

**Hallo, Su-sama, **

**I dunno...I'd give him a second chance...but I don't have a lot of family, so I try to hold on to who I do have. But if my father wasn't all dead and stuff, I'd try and give him a second chance. **

**And maybe I've been watching too much Doctor Who and it's got my morality all funny...**

**I dunno... *smirks* I just take that as a challenge. It's a failing I share with my brother- can't resist a challenge. **

**Being abandoned is better than what I got. Trust me. Probably. Maybe. **

**Don't say that, Su-sama! *hugs* I listen to your song all the time...you're a good singer. I love singing...**

**Oh! I remembered something!**

**This Summer my onii-chan told me I should get out more. So I went to this summer camp. **

**We were talking about Hetalia (they didn't know about it! And they were all Otakus, too! Le gasp!) and one of the girls said, "I've only seen a few clips of the show, but I think Sweden is my favorite." **

**See? :D I hope that story made you feel better, it is 100% legit and popped into my head a few seconds ago. **

**I still don't get why people think you're scary...but then, I'm not easily intimidated. **

**("This coming from the girl who single-handedly took on Loki in battle, without her Iron Girl armor? That's an understatement.")**

**R-Really? Danke, Onii-chan! **

**All right, bye! **

**Antonia Marie Stark!**

I've given him multiple chances to change…but nothing progressive happened. When I came out to him, within a week all the humans in the village we grew up in knew, and then most of the nations we work with. He's incapable of keeping secrets. I simply can't trust him. Not anymore.

But from what I heard, Germania was a really nice person; very caring towards his family. So it didn't make sense for him to abandon my brother, mother, and I if he is my father…and my father couldn't have been human because then I wouldn't be a nation. Nation+nation= nation, nation+human=half-human half-nation, human+human=human, and I think Germania was the only nation far enough north for it to make sense, and like humans, baby nations are produced from heterosexual sexual intercourse…but Germania was my mother's brother…but then again there weren't many ancient nations so inbreeding was probably common…I don't know.

I have a song? You mean someone recorded that?! *horrified* Oh, that's so embarrassing…I thought it wasn't being recorded…

Hetalia? Show? I don't know what you're talking about…is someone stalking us nations? *creeped out*

I don't feel any better, but thanks for trying.

…bye…

**IntraSule:**

**Yo, bitch, whaddup? B-) Just want to get straight to the point of this stupid-ass message- questions:**

**-If you were to meet and get to know Rishid Ishtar (he's an Egyptian) would you two become friends?**

**-What's your favorite book to read?**

**-Have you heard of Within Temptation? Cryoshell? (I think Cryoshell's Danish)**

**-What if I threatened to kill Tino if you didn't confess to him your feelings? (I'll give you three days, by the way; time's a tickin')**

**-What if I offered you Denmark's head just for a hundred of your best pies?**

**Answer these questions soon, motherfucker, because I am an impatient assassin. B-(**

Well, that's a rude greeting. Hello to you too, potty mouth.

I don't know who that is, sorry. If he's anything like Mathias, probably not.

I like the Millennium Trilogy.

Is that some kind of band?

Please don't hurt him…besides, if you manage to anger him, you'd better run for your life. Angering a nation isn't the smartest thing to do…

That's gross. Why would I want his head? Besides, I don't want him dead. He's my brother. He raised me. I do resent some of the things he's done to me but I don't hate him. I'm not sure I can hate anyone…

**"wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I**

**In you and I there's a new land, **

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I **

**My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah **

**Where fears and lies melt away **

**Music will tie**

**Wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I **

**What's left of me **

**What's left of me now **

**I watch you fast asleep, **

**All I fear means nothing **

**In you and I there's a new land, **

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I **

**My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah **

**Where fears and lies melt away **

**Music will tie**

**wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I **

**What's left of me **

**What's left of me **

**snwod dna spu ynam os**

**My heart's a battleground **

**snoitome owt deen I**

**wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I**

**snoitome owt need I**

**You show me how to see, **

**That nothing is whole and nothing is broken, **

**In you and I there's a new land **

**Angels in flight**

**wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I **

**My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah **

**Where fears and lies melt away **

**Music will tie **

**wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I**

**What's left of me **

**What's left of me now **

**My fears, my lies **

**Melt away... **

**wonk uoy naht niotceffa erom deen I"**

**Ah, Sweden, isn't that song beautiful? Doesn't that sound like such a beautiful heaven to be in? *hums the song***

I don't know that song, but the lyrics look nice…the lyrics I can read at least…what language is that?

**sakery-chan:**

** that loving you, if you are honest and sincere answer my questions truthfully, if you do, you're not honest with yourself**

**What was the most memorable experience you had with Finland?**

**Are they living together?**

**Do you still like it?**

**What do you think of all Latinos?**

Just living with him…

No, he lives in Finland, I live in Sweden.

I know he'll never come back…

Just more people. Everyone to me looks blurry so I can't really see skin colors…

**IntraSule:**

**Wow, I've been reading a lot of your personal suffering through Sweden's blog. I can't believe I sounded like the anti-gays and did not follow Jesus's command of loving others as yourself (although I certainly wouldn't tell gay people to kill themselves or even show hate towards them; I just abided by the hetero-marriage law, but still...) Now that I've been exploring this kind of thing for a while, I'm so glad that I was able to move pass the anti-gay fear and such. Humanism is definitely needed in this world. *sips cup of coffee that appeared out of the air for some reason***

((I'm not really suffering…my sister is just an idiot who can't even do basic geography. She's even transphobic and probably homophobic, which shocked me so I'm kind of afraid to come out to her…even though I'm bisexual, not homosexual, my rights could still be threatened if I fall in love with another girl.

I'm very pleased to hear you stopped being a homophobe and became a decent human being. It shows, you don't have to be LGBT to be a decent human being.

I don't really know why I was bullied for so many years, but my guess is it's because I'm gender nonconforming and I've been friends with guys for years, or something stupid like that.

Most homophobic Christians clearly haven't read the bible. Didn't Jesus say to love your neighbor? Didn't he also preach love and tolerance for all? I'm not Christian, but it's a sad day when an atheist like me knows more about the bible than a homophobic Christian.))

"We have nothing to fear except for fear itself." Franklin D. Roosevelt.

Some people have ridiculous fears, like fear of paper or fear of people who've always been oppressed gaining equal rights. Sure, I have my own fears, but I don't fear people gaining equal rights.

We actually got attacked by aliens that wanted to turn every human and nation on earth into the same uniform image and personality. If everyone is discriminated and shamed into being the same, we're no better than the Pictonians. I'm serious. (when am I not?) They almost succeeded too until they learned the joy of being different.

Being homosexual, bisexual, transgender, etc. is not a choice. Being a jerk is a choice. Don't be a jerk. Respect people's differences.

Society teaches casual homophobia and that heterosexuality is the only norm. That's right, homophobia is a learned behavior, the same as learning math or learning to drive.

This is 2012, not the 1500's. Do we really still have to be protesting for equal rights? The past was a terrible place to be if you weren't heterosexual, right-handed, cisgendered, caucasian, the dominant religion, and male.

**Forgot to mention, author, did you know that President Obama legalized gay marriage? Just throwing some political currents on you. *throws political currents on you***

((Actually he hasn't. Not yet anyway. He did, however, repeal Don't Ask, Don't Tell, which was forcing service members into the closet and they could be "honorably" discharged for being LGBT. He also stated he supports same-sex marriage. Hopefully during his second term, he'll repeal the (unconstitutional) Defense of Marriage Act (the bane of my existence.)))


	21. Chapter 21

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**Colorado:**

**Hi, Sweden.**

**It's Colorado, one America's more sane states. I'm the Native American woman who always reads an Ecology book in the corner while everyone argues?**

**Just letting you know, Antarctica was turned into a girl by Britain.**

**So, how's your country doing? And do you like Ikea?**

**By the way, is it alright if I visit your country with Antarctica? I need to ask her something that would be impossible to initiate in America.**

**(Headcanon: Colorado is Bisexual, but because her government is very conservative, she's deep in the closet. She's slowly inching out, however.)**

Hello.

Of course. England should stop doing magic unsupervised by Norway and/or Romania. Something ALWAYS goes wrong.

Fine. I guess I like IKEA.

I guess it's fine…just don't destroy anything…you aren't scared of me?

((The closet sucks. I'm never going back in there again.))

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Su-sama, **

**That really sucks. But then, my big brother has a very big mouth too. The difference is, someone figured out how to teach him self control. I'm not sure if it would work on Danmark, though. I don't even know what we did...**

**I guess it just takes Nations longer than humans to change. **

**Something could have happened to him, though...hm. **

**Don't be embarrassed! It's very good! *blushes* **

***grins* Oh, Su-sama, how little you know of the ways of the wild Otaku in its natural habitat. Yes, Hetalia is a show about you nations. It's how everyone knows about you. I don't consider it stalking, although some people might. *shrugs* **

**And like I said, a failing I share with my brother is that it's just impossible for us to turn down a challenge. Challenge us to anything, we'll take it on. Or if we take something as a challenge...we also take it on. **

**At least, our father said it was a failing. **

**Actually, he said lots of things about us were failings... **

**But, more importantly, he said we were failings...**

**Now that I think of it, he said a lot of similar things. *winces* **

**("You're telling me, kid. He was cold, calculating, never told me he loved me, didn't even tell me that he liked me. You're talking about a man who's happiest day of his life was shipping me off to boarding school.") **

**And when he locked me in a friggin' cave for all eternity. You know that I knew him, bro. **

**("Yep.") **

**My family is messed up...**

**I just figured this out? **

**Bye, Su-Sama, keep breathing! *peace sign***

**Antonia Marie Stark.**

Now how would I teach Mathias when to keep secrets and when not too…I guess you would only tell a secret if the person who told it is going to/is already hurting people and/or themself.

You were correct. Because of our much longer life spans, it takes us longer to learn things, but it really depends on the nation themself. Some learn quickly, others learn slowly.

I highly doubt he's been tortured. The worst we've done is fight, so there's really no reason for him to blab secrets. No Mathias, if someone tells you a secret that could change the way everyone sees them, it's NOT okay to tell everyone.

Well that's just plain creepy. How do they know everything we do?

My family is messed up too.

It seems I won't be dying anytime soon…

**IntraSule:**

** Yo, whaddup, whaddup!**

**I see that you clearly do not know who Rishid is, seeing as how you think that there's a chance that he's like your bro when he's more like you (in the sense that people think he's some emotionless creeper before even knowing him better because of his looks until people get closer to him and loving him more than anything.) **

**What's the "Millennium Trilogy?" **

**Both Within Temptation and Cryoshell are rock bands that make epic songs that either break your heart or make it stronger (I love Within Temptation's "Demon's Fate" & "Angel" and Cryoshell's "Creeping in my Soul" & "Murky". Try them out, why don'tcha?)**

**I'm sorry to say that I can't make any promises concerning the welfare of your Finnish crush besides the one that I've already made: tell or be prepared for a funeral (which reminds me: two days. Tick Tock for that "deleecate flauwer") **

**I can see that you don't hate your brother, so I won't push my hitwoman services onto you anymore, but can I still have those pies?**

**That song I've sent to you is called "Sanctuary" by Utada Hikari. Biggest hit of the Kingdom Hearts franchise (P.S., reread the lines that look funny backwards; it's a message from Finland.)**

**More questions:**

**-Are you aware that your head is big?**

**-Do you like key lime pie?**

**-Have you ever had a conversation with Hungary before that invovled daisies?**

**-Are you aware that America auctioned off a picture in eBay of you drunk and naked save for that cupid-themed necktie and that I have it? If so, how much are you willing to pay to have it so that you'll be able to end its existence?**

**Ciao, boy!**

Go Google it.

Ok then.

TIno is no "delicate flower." Trust me, I've known him for long enough to know he hates being thought of as such. Just because he's smaller than I am and more feminine looking doesn't mean he should be thought of as weak. I'm not saying women are weak either.

If you stop threatening Tino.

-My body is proportional, so yes, physically I may have a large head.

-Not really.

-Yes.

-That was Mathias, not me. America still confuses us? I learned from Mathias' mistakes not to trust any drinks at parties. The "Bad Touch Trio" and "Awesome Trio" have a habit of spiking the drinks. Mathias then forgot he was one of the nations who spiked the drinks. I don't usually go to the parties though. I don't really like loud noises.

**Greece's Kitty:**

**((OMG THATS GREAT! GAY MARRAIGE SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN ILLEGAL))**

**susan! why you ignore me!?**

((GODDAMMIT IT'S STILL ILLEGAL! Obama has MERELY repealed DADT and has stated his SUPPORT for same-sex marriage. It's still illegal in most states! I hope it will be legalized. Until then, I'm planning on moving to Canada ASAP.))

((We're not ignoring you! I didn't even get home last night until 9 because of a Stadium Rehearsal for marching band so I had no time to answer questions yesterday. My school day is 8 hours long, and yesterday I stayed after for GSA so I didn't go home, I just stayed.))


	22. Chapter 22

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Location: Nowhere

Mood: Scared of fangirls

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**BEING BORN WAS NOT A MISTAKE! IF YOU WEREN'T BORN I'D BE SAD AS HELL RIGHT NOW. And trusting Mathias is a reasonable mistake, but why would you kill innocent people? (don'tanswer...) and...*HUGS* I WANT TO HUG YOUUU! **

***shrug* I don't exactly care if my religion says same-sex marriage is bad. That's a right I'm really sensitive about...**

**What if Finny told him he ABSOLUTELY LOVED YOU? Would you smile? Hmmmm? Hmmmmmmmmm? *COUGHHACKCOUGH*IfyouwereafemaleIbetFinnywou ldtotallyfuckyou*COUGHHACKCOUGH***

Yes it was a mistake.

I don't kill innocent people.

Whatever.

Even though I'm technically a Christian, I don't believe any of it. If there is a god, it sure is a sadistic one. ((80%-90% of people in Nordic countries don't believe in a god.))

He doesn't. And it depends if I believe it. That would be the worst betrayal.

*in emo corner* Thanks for the reminder that I'd only have a chance with him if I was female and heterosexual…

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Sve-sama, **

**You're right...that's what I do when keeping secrets. *shrugs* **

**I figured as much. **

**No, I meant Germania. If he was a family man, the only thing that would have kept him from his family was some sort of accident, right? **

**But you're right about Den. T_T **

**I don't think they do, but you could ask Japan. It was his idea. And I don't work on the show, I just know that I love it. **

**My family is more dys than functional. (see what I did there?) There's Tio Bruce, who has anger issues...horrible anger issues. He turns into an enormous green ragemonster when he gets angry. (Still doesn't stop my big brother from trying to get a reaction out of him...) There's Oji Thor...I think Norway knows him. You probably do, too...? **

**Then there's Sh****ū****shu Clint. He totally has a crush on Tante Natasha (who is a very, very cold woman) but won't realize it. For god's sake. Even Oji can see it. **

**And then there's Zio Steve...Don't get me started on him. He's the one my father was always on about. "Be more like him! Sleep with his picture under your pillow, like I do, to absorb his mojo!" and whatever. **

**Then there is, of course, my onii-chan and his girlfriend, Pepper. **

**I find it very odd that I call them all my uncles (and one aunt) when A.) we're not biologically related, and B.) If they're anything to me, they're older siblings. **

***giggles* That's a line from a song I know, called Breathe, by Superchick. "So keep breathing, go on breathe in...keep on breathing, go on, breathe in...just breathe." It's very good. **

**Hasta luego! **

**~Antonia Marie Stark!**

I guess, but both Germany and Prussia are younger than me and he raised them…something's fishy…

My family was: my mother, who died when I was very young, and as a result I really don't remember her. My father, his identity remains unknown. And Mathias, my older, unstable, drunkard of a brother who raised me. It's very messed up.

I'm guessing that means goodbye…

**IntraSule:**

**Hi, Swedish Meatballs,**

**I don't know if you've know this, but Finland himself admitted to being a delicate flower. Hell, that was the only reason he up and left Denmark with you after that big tantrum you threw in his face, because he felt safer with you, you big body-building devil, you! ;-D (what was that fight about, anyways?) So the promise still stands, which sucks for me because your pies rock out loud, but hey, an assassin's gotta do what an assassin's gotta do, amirite? :D**

**Huh, I knew that penis in that picture America sent to me was too short and had too many freckles to be yours (not that...I'd know what yours would look like... or how big it...exactly...um... /)**

**So, you really would talk to people just about anything (like daisies) just as long as people reach out to you or something, huh? And Mathias really spikes the punch bowl? Geez, whatta fucking lunatic that guy is.**

***hands you a party blower and "friendly" pats your butt***

**Question Time!**

**-Did you know that Iceland's boss is a woman, a Feminist at that, and had accomplished the long dream of creating equality in every aspect: domestic violence prevention, wages, marriage, EVERYTHING? 8D**

**-Do you enjoy the singer Pink?**

**-Did you get a good listen of my song reccommendations?**

**-I've heard that domestic violence is still running rampant in your country, and I kinda feel that it has something to do with your troubled childhood. Do you feel this is true, too? *squeezes hand gently***

**-Will you go shopping with me? :-3**

I didn't "throw a tantrum," I put my foot down because I was tired of what Mathias was doing to my people, so I just told him he turned into a dictator and left. Maybe my voice is louder than I intend it to be…

No killing, that was our agreement. *gives pie* I think you earned it…

O_O what? Well that's…majorly creepy…how would you even know? I don't walk around naked…that's something Mathias does.

What's wrong with liking flowers? They smell nice. ((I HATE FLOWERS. I despise anything associated with being girly. I am not girly. Not at ALL.))

I'm probably slightly insane too. Most nations are. Living forever kind of drives you insane.

Please don't touch my butt…

Now I do. That's very good.

Haven't heard of them.

Nope. I didn't have the time. So much paperwork.

That has nothing to do with me. The things that are most influenced by me or have the most influence on me are the economy (if it crashes I get sick), wars, and apparently weather. That's apparently why it snows so much, or that's the theory I have for it.

Domestic violence is definitely bad, yes, but my childhood had nothing to do with it. People who beat their spouses deserve to be locked up for a long time. You got married for a reason, because you loved the person enough to marry them. If you no longer love each other get a divorce.


	23. Chapter 23

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Location: Hell, complete with banjos, and German Sparkle Parties

Mood: Annoyed

Gangnam Style is extremely catchy. Even though I have no clue what he's saying. The music video was hilarious.

**Grecce's Kitty:**

**hehehe**

**i know why moon said that...**

***perverted thoughts***

**AAAAAnnnnnyyyywwaaaaayyyyzzz zzzzzzzzz**

**sweden. STOP GOING TO THE EMO CORNER**

I don't get it, and I don't think I want to.

No. I'm staying in the emo corner.

**IntraSule:**

**Well, I'm glad that you've finally found your voice and decided to ditch the dictator and move on by yourself; I wish many more people ould be like you and find some backbone to get out of those controlling situations to find happiness for themselves. *pats back* good for you!**

***Take pie and deactivates bomb in Finland's head with remote control* Okay, so I'll hold off on killing Finland. Damn, there goes my pay for the month. _ But thanks anyway...**

**Hey, man, didn't I just say that I don't know what you look like "down there"? And does Denmark really walk around naked? If so, where? (I know he's a jerk, but hey, hot bodies are hot bodies. :3)**

**I didn't say anything about hating flowers, I just found it strange to make an entire conversation of them. But they do smell nice. (I'm not exactly a girly-girl, myself, but I don't think there's anything wrong with femininity. I still like skirts and flowers as well as cargo shorts and dumbbells. X-D) **

***removes hand from butt and slowly moves to front* Princess Molestia LIVES! 8D**

**More Questions! X-3**

**-Would you like to come to the party to celebrate Iceland's Prime Minister's accomplishment? It's not a wild party, it's a simple, classic political party (ha, see what I did there? ;-p)**

**-Would you mind taking this kitten in? *throws kitten***

**-How well are you doing with life? Are you coping well?**

**-I want to marry you. That's not too-er- disturbing to you, is it?**

**-Did Mathias get my super special awesome (frightening, soul-wrecking, mind-scarring) gift I mailed to himself a while back?**

**Love ya! ;-D**

What dictator? I don't really know what you're talking about.

Unfortunately he does. He used to walk around the house naked. Sometimes we could get him to wear boxers. I need brain bleach. I never wanted to see that. EVER.

I don't see anything wrong with talking about flowers.

Why are you so intent on molesting me?! *slaps hand away*

I'm not good with parties. If other nations are involved, it will turn into a rave. I'm not good with crowds or loud noises.

*barely catches kitten* Don't throw things at me! I can't see them! Aw, the kitten's so cute…

Kind of… even if you disregard my sexuality, I'm still thousands of years older than you…that's just wrong…

I don't know. Ask him.

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Sverige-sama,**

**Interesting...you know, if something didn't happen to Germania, maybe...something like what happened to me might have happened. *looks down* Everyone...thought I died when our parents' car crashed into the sea off California One, but I didn't...even my brother though I was dead... **

**My brother was very unstable, and he drinks a lot, too. T_T and he's always trying to get Tio Bruce to drink, even though it has pretty much been confirmed that the "Other guy" does not like it. He used to be worse, though, and I have to thank his girlfriend for that. I couldn't have done anything to help, I was locked in a cave far away and watching it all on TV. It sucks. Don't ever get stuck just watching and being unable to save people you care about. It's torture in all its worst forms. Trust me. I thought I would die. It's why I put so much trust in the others- they stopped him for me when I couldn't. I'm the littlest, but I"m still supposed to make sure that my big brother doesn't get into too much trouble. And I didn't. *crushing guilt* **

**Yes, it does. I live in the part of the United States where learning Spanish is necessary to survival. I'm good at it, but I'd prefer to learn something interesting, like...German. Or Swedish. (Ever since we discovered a strong Scandinavian streak in the Stark family tree, I've wanted to visit. :3 But I'm usually too busy... :( Darn.) **

**All right...big bro is telling me to get off the computer so he can teach Zio Steve how to send emails. You'd think the "Magnificence" that I was supposed to imitate could have figured it out by now, but NO. Apparently not. **

**Bye!**

**Antonia Marie Stark!**

Germania and the Roman Empire fought to the death…the sad thing is they were best friends.

A high alcohol tolerance is nothing to be proud of. When Mathias is drunk he turns horrible. He's destructive, heartless, a cold-blooded killer. Everything nations are rumored to be. That why I left. The kicker is he doesn't remember doing anything until the effects of alcohol.

Your brother needs to learn not to drink so much. And he won't learn until he hits rock bottom. That's what happened to Mathias. After all of us left him, he hit rock bottom and he's much better today.

Most places in America probably won't offer Swedish. Your best bet is learning German, which I think is offered in most high schools.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**NUH-UH! IT WASN'T! ...I'm getting all depressed now...**

**YAY...I GUESS...**

**I see how it is, Su-san...*Emo corner***

**Uhh...I'm not sure how to respond to this... ._.**

**...Could you be a bit more happier? Or something? T_T**

**...That's not what I meant...Me and Kitty were talking about something...And...NEVERMIND. I feel sad for putting Su-san in the emo corner! *crieslikeasaditalian***

Yes it was. I am a mistake.

No. Antidepressants don't do their jobs. I'm still depressed.

*still in emo corner*


	24. Chapter 24

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**Oh my God...GERMAN SPARKLE PARTIES! XDXDXDXDXD**

**...It wasn't. FINNY'D BE ALL ALONE IF YOU WEREN'T BORN! HE'D BE ALL. A. LONE. DO YOU WANT FINNY TO BE ALONE?! I dun' think so. I mean alone like, 'cause you guys are all...And stuff...And what not...**

**...Well...You're a nation...So anti-depressants prolly dun' work on ya...**

**NO. GET OUT OF DERE NOW. OR I WILL TELL YOU THE STORY OF COP!ENGLAND AND AMERICA. You don't like yaoi, RIGHT?**

…

He's not alone. If I didn't exist he'd be fine. Everyone would.

Practically nothing is known about how our bodies work…not even we know. Our bodies are like that of a human only different in a few ways. So my doctor thought if she gave me a high enough dose it would work. Nope.

The scariest thing was that some mosquito sucked my blood when we were at a meeting in a tropical place and the mosquito mutated and then died. It was terrifying. I killed it. O_o I wouldn't come out of my room for the rest of the meeting. I couldn't sleep either. It was horrifying. Apparently my blood is radioactive.

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

** Sverige,**

**I know, it's a horrible way to die. (History class.) **

**Yeah, Tio Bruce cannot handle the stuff. You know how I said that he...loses control and turns into an enormous green rage monster? Yep, he does that when he drinks too much. He likes tea. **

***shivers* R-Really? He did horrible things? That's kind of scary. My father never got physical...just verbal. But when the hologram touched me, it would give me a shock. *shudders* I didn't let anyone except my brother touch me for a month after that. **

**Yeah...he kind of did, actually. He was dying from an element known as Palladium. (See, he has to have this thing in his heart, otherwise he'll die. I need one too. It used to be powered by Palladium, but fortunately, my brother discovered Starkium [Ego. Ego is a family trait. I have one too. I know it. *headdesks*] which was a suitable replacement. He almost died from Palladium poisoning. *shivers* I hadn't even met him yet...I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't discovered Starkium. **

**Yeah, I know. T_T **

**I'm just sort of a language buff. I'm good at learning languages., and a lot of the languages offered in regular schools don't challenge me. Like I said...it's a family thing to seek out and confront challenges. **

**Again!? **

**...Zio Steve needs to learn the intricacies of Facebook. Later, Sverige, keep breathing. **

**~Toni **

Yeah, you know, horrible things like killing innocent humans, killing all the nobles in my country (Swedish Bloodbath), lots and lots of death, all while screaming homophobic slurs at me. At first the union was fair, but after a while Mathias started getting power crazy, like Germany during WWII. Well, technically it was his boss, so I guess in a way his boss brainwashed him? He didn't go as far as to rape me though.

I wish his abuse had only been verbal. I still don't like it when people touch me at all. The memories of being tortured are too much.

It's good you found someone who cares for you and will always be there for you…must be nice…

((I'm the same way! Language buffs FTW!))

Facebook is a waste of time. I closed mine a while ago. My boss isn't happy.

**IntraSule:**

**"What dictator?" Dude, I was talking about your brother, or did he not turn into a full dictator before you and the Finster left? I mean, really, did you forget what you've told me...**

**So, if he still does the nude, can I set up a couple of cameras here and there? You know, for surveillance reasons and such. I mean, if I'm not allowed to hurt Finny, then I should at least keep my assassin skills sharp. Won't hurt your brother at all; heck, he seems like the type to enjoy that stuff (if he ever sees the camera, which he won't because I'm that technologically skilled.)**

***rubs stinging hand after being slapped away* B-because *sniff* Princess Molestia *sniff* must always *sniff* have her fun! *sob* 3'X**

**Aw, pwetty please come to the Nation party? I need someone out of place to come with me because I'll probably be the only black woman there, and whom better than the guy who doesn't go out at all? 8-)**

**So I see that you like the kitten, so be sure to feed her only tuna and turkey twice a day at EXACTLY 7AM and PM, give her her ear medicine every four hours, and be sure she gets her two hours of play time. *to kitten* Be good for Momma, snookems, she'll be back from her mission in a couple of years! *smooch smooch***

**Hey, what's wrong with us tying the knot? (Besides our differing sexuality) You still look young and healthy and America's boss made my age and older legal for nonparental consent! X-D**

**Questions, bitches:**

**-What DO you do for fun? :-/**

**-Have you ever did a backflip or somersault or something related to gymnastics?**

**-If Finland were to ask you for your hand in marriage, would you allow it or let your miserably low self-esteem and sick pessissm tell you that he needs to find someone else because you're not good enough for his love and tell him no?**

**-Have you ever wanted to defend the galaxy while wearing a freaking cool black suit with shades after watching M.I.B.? **

**-Have you ever thought about working out with Germany? And did you know that the same dilemma you face with your feelings for Finland Germany faces with his feelings for Italy? (Not the telling part, but the recieving love back part)**

**-I'm hoping to become a published author, would you lie to read my book someday? *smashes manuscript in face***

**-Am I too violent? :-/**

Whoops. Guess my old age is finally catching up with me.

No. I'd rather you didn't creep on my brother. Even if he would enjoy it. You do not want to anger him. That's a vey bad idea.

*glares* You tried to grab my vital regions-I have every right to be upset!

No. I'm not going. I hate crowds. And loud music. There's plenty of black women that go.

She's very cute…baby animals are adorable.

Keyword is look. I am very, very VERY old even if I don't look it. After a while nations just stop aging.

It just feels wrong, even excluding our sexualities. I can't get over the age difference. I'm sorry.

Read. Listen to music. Try to figure out impossible equations.

If I really have to do a backflip, I can. I just don't want to hit anyone.

I don't know. I'd probably say yes and hope he wasn't joking or I was dreaming.

Sure. I guess.

I am not a people person. I don't think Germany could get away long enough from Italy anyways.

Do I have a choice? I hope it's not too violent…

Yes, you are very violent.


	25. Chapter 25

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Sve-sama, **

**Wow. That sounds horrible. *shudders* Like...the country version of what happened to Tio Bruce...but they don't like me talking about that. *blushes* **

**He would touch me a LOT. Like, how normal people get touched by their parents, but every time it felt like being tased. *shudders* I still don't feel comfortable letting people touch me, just my brother. I always expect to be shocked, and I jump a little. I think people have stopped noticing that it all still hurts...the only time anyone really cared was when I couldn't sleep for nightmares, then I got all the attention. I shouldn't be complaining, Tio Bruce and Shushu Clint had it worse than I did.**

**...Oji Thor is the only one who had a trauma-free childhood, really. **

**Sometimes, though, I think the verbal part was the worst. Because, pain goes away but when someone says something like, "You can never do anything right, Antonia," it stays in your head forever. **

**I bet Fin cares about you. I can never see my brother anyway, we live about 3000 miles apart. He gets domain of Stark Tower NYC, I get the Malibu house. That's the rules, usually. And he's always working. Stocks this, sales that, PR EVERYTHING. He has issues with PR... ==' **

**Yeah, I know. My brother figured that Zio Steve has to know everything about the modern age, this includes Facebook. I don't use mine anyway. I spend more time in the lab. In the lab, day turns tonight without caring and I can stop thinking about what happened to me. It's like a nice sort of purgatory. **

**Anyway, even if you think Fin doesn't care about you, I do! (Everyone needs some love!) **

**~Toni**

It was horrible indeed.

I don't like anyone touching me at all. It only brings back bad memories. Who knows, if all the abuse I had suffered had only been verbal maybe I wouldn't be so afraid to speak up for myself and risk starting WWIII or some horrible nuclear war. Yes, the Middle East (not including Israel) is serious. They will sink low enough to nuke a neutral country. They're just waiting for the right time.

It's a really lousy feeling to have people say things like, "Oh, you have friends! They just don't talk to you!" Then what's the point of having friends if you never talk to them? Isn't that what friends do? If I have friends, where are they when I need them? Where are they when I'm constantly alone?

It's not like I could go visit him. Our people hate each other. Mostly his people hate mine.

Plus I don't know where he even lives. Since it's rude to just drop in on people, I would need to have his phone number to call him ahead of time, which I don't have. He's never told me his address or his phone number. Probably to make sure I wouldn't stalk him.

And there's my proof that he doesn't even consider us friends. I would never stalk him. Stalking people freaks them out. I've been stalked by fangirls before and it freaks me out.

I spend most of my time doing useless paperwork or sleeping. Just trying to keep my mind off things I'd rather not think about.

**IntraSule:**

**Yeah, I guess you are getting pretty old, so disregard my hypothetical marriage proposal, then... *sigh* It would be cool to live forever. Then I'd get a sex change and become one with you! 8-D**

**So, no cameras? Even if it would mean someone besides you watching Mathias's action and being sure he's safe? :-/ **

***stares back* You're so cute when you're angry. X-3 *reaches again***

**You know, the best way to get a little love is to go and socialize, right? How will anyone- especially Finland- ever know that you are a great person if you just withdraw yourself from the world? Metaphorically speaking... I DEMAND THAT YOU COME WITH ME!**

**So, you're a scholar type, eh? Interesting... I heard Finland's a scholar as well. You two can come together for a study date, find ways to improve your education system for your citizens' children, and- *hint hint* eh? eh? 8D**

**Cool! Let's go save the galaxy! *changes us both into M.I.B. costumes* Let's roll. *cocks laser gun* B-l**

**Sure. I guess.**

***repeatedly punches Sweden's stomach absentmindedly* Mm, I never really noticed my violent streak before; heh, it even shows in my writing without me noticing. I guess that's what happens when you've been an assassin for as long as I have. :-l**

**Questions:**

** watch?v=KTYTWL0ZnN0&list=FLm6JP1HnYD5ORJgTrW9YZTg&index=2&feature=plpp_video So is this why you didn't want cameras set up in Mathias's house? Ha ha ha! Wow, you are an awesome dancer! Why don't you want the world to see that?**

** watch?v=GyGN4Jdcecc&list=FLm6JP1HnYD5ORJgTrW9YZTg&index=1&feature=plpp_video How come it's easier for you to show Finland your love while you're asleep? And did you see him touching you? That's a clear indicator of loooooooove!**

**-Have you ever thought about becoming a runway model? You should think about that before saying no.**

**-Do you know how sick I am of your stinking attitude about yourself? Here we all are- me, Mathias, Prussia, about every fangirl in the entire planet- trying to tell you how much we love you and need you and want you to be happy, and you still think that you are a worthless being that should have never been born! Do you know how heartbreaking that is, to have someone you care about say that they wish they weren't alive and decline every bit of affection and comfort?! It tears me apart! *crumples to the floor and shake with sobs***

Living forever is horrible. Even when your mind tires, you are still alive. It's not something anyone should want. Immortality is not how it's portrayed at all…it's not wonderful or glamorous. In the past there was a lot of fighting. It was a dangerous place to be if you were different. Sure, the world has progressed, but being forced once a month into a meeting room with a bunch of others almost as old as you or even older, some nations have a tendency to revert back. Like France and England. They fought all the time in the past, but their countries get along now, and yet every meeting they still fight.

You shouldn't joke about getting a sex change. And you can't immediately get sex-reassignment surgery, you have to transition first. ((I have a LOT of trans* friends, and for all I know, I might be trans* myself.))

No cameras. It's creepy. If Mathias knows he's being filmed, that would make him act out even more. He's like a rebellious teenager.

Clearly you're not getting the message that I don't like being touched there. *slaps hand away again* Stop it, please. And I'm not angry, just annoyed with you.

You try being over 6 feet tall and having the face of a monster. Let's see you try to make friends. Everyone runs away from me, so you can't say I'm not trying to make friends. I am trying and it's not working.

It's not like I have any reason to go out. I don't have any friends to meet anywhere, and I can't drive because of my eyesight. Also, I live in the middle of nowhere.

I'm not coming with you to that party.

You forgot he's terrified of me, like most of the world, and he doesn't want to go anywhere near me.

No thanks. I'd rather go home and read.

Ow that hurts a lot…okay now it doesn't hurt so much…

Though technically all the older nations (myself included) were trained to kill. We are supposed to be cold-blooded murderers who think nothing of human life after all.

Why do you think America's considered so much stronger than the rest of us? He really isn't, it's just we've been around long enough to master controlling our strength. America on the other hand hasn't quite mastered how to control his strength yet because he's so young.

It's rather frightening really; if I wanted to I could crush your skull and it wouldn't take any effort at all. I don't like having this much strength. I don't like to kill. Blood makes me feel nauseous.

((OMFG Denmark's reaction! I'm dying of laughter!))

T_T *is not impressed*

Why would I become a model? I kind of have to do boring government work…

((He just has really, really low self-esteem and is severely depressed and suicidal, but wouldn't you feel the same way if everyone treated you like crap for centuries? Pretty much everyone, whether they're homophobes or not, is terrified of him. That sure doesn't help…then you add his social awkwardness and inability to speak his feelings…yeah, it's not good.))

…no I don't know what that feels like. But I do know what it feels like to wish I was dead.

I'm beyond help…if Mathias was trying to help he did a really bad job. He didn't help at all. All he did was remind me of how alone I am. And when I called out his BS, he gave up on "helping." Prussia really didn't do or say anything. Having internet friends gets me nowhere because I'm not actually with anyone.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**...After I type this up, I'm going to go curl up in a ball and sob my tears out.**

**Well...Maybe if you went to your happy place? O_= You have a doctor...?**

**WHAT THE FUCK!? NATION EATING MOSQUITOS! DON'T TAKE EEENNNGLLLAANNNDD! ...Anyway, that's...Unlucky. ._.**

Have fun with that.

What happy place?

All nations do. They're sworn to secrecy.

Yes, nation eating mosquitoes. Only they die after sucking our blood.

I guess you could look at it that way…I've never had the best luck.


	26. Chapter 26

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Sve, **

**Yeah, things are going to hell out there right now. It makes me want to spend eternity in my lab with nothing, just my tools and my ideas. Or, if I'm feeling really down, take out my Arc Reactor and let the metal inside of my pierce my heart already. I'm living on borrowed time, anyway. Besides, everything is really getting to me right now...with my birthday coming up and all...every birthday I can hear my father regretting not using protection. Even if he is dead and stuff. **

**He told me once that I never should have met my brother and that I wasn't supposed to exist. I screwed up his master plan solely by existing, so I ended up locked away forever without anyone there for me. It's why I got into the internet, honestly. I couldn't tell the people on there who I was (and am) but I could lose myself for once. **

**It's really why I got into Hetalia... *blushes* **

**Because you and the other nations really rescued me from a life I didn't want...**

**It's why I didn't lose my sanity in the middle of it all. **

**But...maybe I'm losing it again now. I don't know anymore...I've spent three days in here without sleeping or eating, just drinking and working on new plans. It feels so good to let my mind run free. **

**You know, I say that internet friendship is as real as any other. The person may not actually be there, but they're still talking to you, yes? **

**Sverige, welcome to being one of my internet buddies. :) **

**Caring about someone who doesn't care back really hurts...when I was locked away, I would worry so much about my brother. He was famed for drinking, partying, having *cough* sex with lots of women, and generally being irresponsible. I would practically die of A.) Family Embarrassment and B.) Wanting to be there and shut him up whenever I saw him on TV being an idiot. But he didn't even know that I worried about him, let alone that I even existed to worry. **

**He's still a bit of an idiot sometimes, but I don't worry about him as much since he's living with the King of Prude, the Non-drinker, the oblivious one, and the woman who will hit him if he tries anything. **

**Yeah, I think we have it under control.**

**maybe. **

**Hopefully. **

**I wish people would see me...**

**It's a bit like being Canada...everyone overlooks me for my brother...I don't really mind, though, he can have the company for all I care. I just want some close friends and enough money to get by...I think I might get a job in Stark R&D when I get older. Better than running the company. **

**I don't want it, it's what my father wanted for us. **

**I don't want what my father wanted. **

**Any of it. **

**I wouldn't give a flying [squirrel] if I was living on the streets...as long as I was free of my father and with my brother, it would all be ok. **

**I wouldn't trade my onii-chan for the world... **

**Even being in here feels good. It smells like my onii-chan in here, that always helps. (I just have a good nose, ok? It compensates for my lack of eyesight.) And there's the computer I can talk to and so many things to work on, like my reactor and my suit and the cars...I'm turning them into IRON cars. (:3) **

**Even being in here feels like there's a barrier between my demons and me...and they can't touch the real me in here...**

**I think my nii-chan feels the same way, and that's why we work so often and so hard... **

**I'm sorry if I've taken up too much of your time...it's just that nobody has been down here in three whole days and I like having someone to talk to who understands...danke, Sverige. **

**Cornered, **

**Toni Stark. **

**((OOC: Toni gets really depressed around this time because she knows the story that soon after she was born, her father said something along the lines of, "call her Antonia. She'll turn out just like him, name her after him. Tch." in a really degrading way. She also feels that her demons are never going to fully separate themselves from her, and all she can do is construct a temporary barrier. In other words, she's extra depressed right now. ~Mysterious Authoress behind Toni Stark.))**

Yeah. Everyone pushes me away anyways, so why not finish the job and spend eternity in solitude? I've been doing that already…it's not like I choose to be a loner…

I may not know who my father is, but I'm sure he's disappointed in me.

I wish I wasn't immortal…shooting myself in the head really doesn't do much…just temporarily knocks me unconscious.

That's what's great about the internet. I don't have to be a lonely, immortal nation. On the internet nobody knows who I am, and it feels great.

I've already had several mental breakdowns, I think I'm okay for now…

Indeed it does. My brother is really irresponsible, a procrastinator, messy, self-centered, rude, obnoxiously loud, etc. You get the point, and I could go on for a while.

And yet, despite all my brother's negative traits, I can't help but worry over him. All the stupid, dangerous things he does really worry me…

Usually when people find out I'm related to Mathias they go, "_You're _related to _him_?" or something like that. Looks like people are disappointed that such a pathetic nation is related to the amazing and courageous Mathias.

I never wanted to be a nation. I never wanted to be immortal. I never wanted to be born.

All I have left to remember the time I spent with Tino are the memories. Cameras didn't exist then, and he didn't want pictured painted of us. I guess he doesn't want to remember being with me.

I really don't have anyone I can talk to. My inability to communicate well and my accent pretty much convince me against talking to anyone. The only place I can express myself well is the internet.

I don't have anything better to do. The next world meeting isn't for a while, and doing paperwork gets pretty boring.

Danke is German for thank you. In Swedish it is tack.

You're welcome. I like talking to someone who understands too.

((He usually gets even more depressed around his birthday, Christmas, and Valentine's Day. Those are the days he misses Tino most.))

**IntraSule:**

**Well, even if living forever is a bad thing as you say, at least you'll live to see the future and remember the past. You get to teach the children of the future and the adults of the present how to end this nonsensical violence of human wars and rape. (This coming from Princess Molestia the assassin. Irony is fun, isn't it?) And besides, I don't think England and France fight because they're bitter rivals; they're just two stubborn rivals who can't come together with their differences and be peaceful with each other (which is sad because they love each other so much; you might not be able to see it, but trust these fangirl eyes: they're most definitely in love).**

**Okay, so no cameras -3-; feh, I guess I'll have to sate myself with the Hetalia show. *snicker***

**Well, I'm looming at 5"9 and despite my overzealous act of loving you, I lack even the most basic social skills. I don't talk to people, I have the inability to read atmospheres, and I revert to my imaginary world a lot. Plus, you don't have a monster face; you look MUCH better than I do, and the only reason you have a monster face is because you keep frowning and furrowing your eyebrows a lot, and judging by the smoothness of your face, I can tell that you force that look on your face. Knock it off; you look too good for that! :l**

**People run away from Russia all the time, and he keeps that superficially-sweet smile plastered on his face a lot, so nyeh! X-P**

**I am inviting you to a party to socialize and make friends, and you don't want to go, and yet you think you have the right to complain about not having anywhere to go? FIE! Fie upon thee...! Fine, then I won't go to the party either; I'll just stay here with you. *plops down stubbornly and reads a manga***

**Oh! Sorry! *stops punching and smooths out shirt* **

**Dude, you can master your strength and killing skills and not want to hurt human beings after centuries of bloodshed, but you find making friends hard? Fie upon thee, again! Nonsensical nonsense is indeed nonsensical!**

**I kinda asked if you would do some modeling because I saw that you have done so before in this: watch?v=c_pnamJ6jq4&list=PLE3FE6D99F8D896CC&index=1&feature=plpp_video You're really pretty in front of the camera! :-D **

**So, no more creepy molesting touches then. *gives warm hug* Is this better? That way, I get to touch you and you get to feel what actual loving human contact feels like! And I can see that even with your unbelievable super strength, you're not hurting me even after being semi-molested by me. You are a naturally good person that I don't feel threatened or frightful over, even with your centuries of experienced killing. :) **

**Questions:**

**Would you like to cry on my shoulder? I give additional hugs for free to those that need them, and I can most definitely see that you need another one! 8-3**

**How self-sacrificial are you?**

**Do you not think that having Internet friends is a start to socializing? To talk through the screen to let it all out onto people who genuinely care-even if they can't truly understand- and let them start to see the sweet you? :-l**

**Will you admit to dancing on your free-time from time to time (showing that you like fun), or will you deny it even with video footage like this one (watch?v=PvrFSn_PGk0) proving you a liar?**

**Do you know that in order to have a happy place to escape to, you need to create one? It's simple really: start with the type of scenery that's beautiful to you, keep the climate in it sunny and warm, and put in stuff that you like to do, like a pond and fishing rods for fishing!**

**Do you... hate me? 3-':**

They don't listen. They don't realize that the reason why history is taught in school is so people can avoid making the same mistakes as the past. And yet, history repeats itself. People make the same mistakes.

If they love each other they sure don't act any different.

The Hetalia show is creepily accurate. How do they know what we look like?

At least people are willing to talk to him…

I lack social skills too…

Fine then, stay here… *goes back to working on paperwork*

Yes, that's apparently how it works. I'm thousands of years old, mastered my nation strength and avoided killing unnecessarily, and yet I can't make friends. That's just what I don't understand either.

I don't like cameras.

I regret all of it. Every single person killed.

I guess…don't really feel like crying though…

If me dying would save everyone I care about, I would gladly die protecting them.

But the problem is they aren't here…I guess it's a start…

No, I don't dance in my free time. I don't have much free time…so much paperwork…where does my boss even find all this paperwork?

But I like the cold and snow. It covers your tracks and you can hide in it or even drink it.

Of course not. I don't hate anyone.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**I FUCKING WILL. *Sits in emo corner and cries hysterically***

**YOUR HAPPY PLACE. THINK OF ALL THE FREAKING THINGS THAT WOULD MAKE YOU HAPPY.**

**You know...You sound seriously emo most of the time. ._. You should listen to more Kelly Clarkson music.**

**You're doctor sounds nice...I guess. UNLESS SHE INJECTS NEEDLES IN YOUR ASS. **

**HAHA! SUCKS FOR DEM BIATCHES!**

**Mosquitos just think you're sexy. LA DERP.**

**HEY SWEDEN! Can we be frieeeends? Seriously...I want to be friends. ^J^**

Being dead would make me happy.

I don't know who this "Kelly Clarkson" is.

She's ok…yes she's done that once or twice because apparently I need my shots. I HATE needles. My boss told me when she did that I had a panic attack and fainted.

I don't like mosquitoes. I think I'll stick to attacking them with mosquito spray…

Sure, why not…


	27. Chapter 27

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Hello, **

**I haven't eaten in a few days, now, and I was wondering if I could spend the rest of my life down here...not many people would notice...**

**Except for my onii-chan, and only maybe. He's still in New York City, and could only spare a few minutes to shoot me a short text. Something along the lines of, "Hey, sorellina. Taking care of yourself?" **

**That's his pet name for me, sorellina. Don't ask me why. **

**I haven't texted him back yet. I wonder if he's worrying, like I worried. **

**And I know deep down that we both contemplate just taking it out, setting the Starkium core aside, and letting the shrapnel in. **

**It's a pretty painful suicide, though... **

**Yes, the internet is a beautiful thing. If I can be proud of anything my family ever did, I'm proud of what we did with computers and technology. **

**I could go on about Tony for a while, too. But at the core of it is, he just wants everyone to think he's ok.**

**We're not ok...**

**I'm not ok...**

**He's a real idiot sometimes, he lets his ego get to him, and I can't be there every time. Neither can Cap, Thor, Nat, Hawkie, or Dr. B. Not even Pepper (his girlfriend) can be there all the time. **

**On the surface, people say I'm exactly like Tony...but underneath, I'm about ten times more depressed than he is...**

**I'm a very cheery person to other people, to try and convince myself (and maybe even them) that I'm surviving with it all, but I'm really not. I'm the pathetic one here, Sve, I'm just a cheap imitation of my brother to the rest of the world. **

**I shouldn't have been born, either. Just the extra Stark, that's me. Everyone can use my brother's brainpower more than mine, anyway, even if our genius is dead equal. I have everything my brother has to give, and maybe even more. **

**But I still have everything to prove... **

**The happiest time I have had in my life was when I first met my brother IRL. (In Real Life.) It was also the first time somebody actually hugged me...it was scary, but actually felt kind of good at the same time...**

**There's the beeping that indicates my reserves of Starkium are low...if I do nothing, shards of metal will puncture my heart.**

**Maybe I should change it...and maybe I shouldn't...**

**Maybe I should.**

**Better. Changing the core feels really good...like a shot of adrenaline. **

**But I'm still partially regretting not letting it run dry. **

**I just looked in a mirror, and I look like crap. **

**...why is there a mirror in my lab? I'd better get rid of it. No one looks their best after lots of engineering. **

**I just got another text from my big brother...he's actually concerned about me...I think I might faint. No one has enough time to be concerned about me. **

**I wish real life was more like the internet...I could lose myself in it.**

**Yes, I know. I just know more German than anything else, really. I taught myself when I was bored, one day. Thanks for teaching me something...**

**The house computer is bugging me about eating. He's swearing that he'll call my brother if I don't eat soon. Fine, he can go right ahead. My brother's too busy for me anyway. **

**I got over my fear of Artificial Intelligence for my brother too, hmph. Another thing I did that doesn't get acknowledged. **

**Honestly, the only thing holding me back from suicide some times is that my brother would be entirely devastated without me. **

**He said, once, that I was the reason he did all that stupid shit. Because he couldn't accept that his last chance at a family was gone... **

**He shouldn't have done that for me...I don't deserve anything, even if it is a ton of stupid things done because I "died." **

**I'm holding my Arc Reactor right now. You should see it, Sverige, it's pretty. It has electric blue lights racing about in an endless circle- an arc of energy. I could set it down right now, go back to work, get some blood pumping so it'll happen faster. **

**...but I won't, because I know that would kill my brother. I guess there's hope for me yet. **

**What am I saying? There's no hope for me. **

**It doesn't matter. It's back in my body anyways. **

**Another text from my brother. He says he's canceled all his meetings and will be out here in a few hours. **

**I'd like to see that. **

**I kind of hope I do, actually...**

**Listening back is all I can do, and build little machines that impress people. **

**Tack for listening, again...lying gets hard...**

**Lonely, Toni Stark.**

You need to eat. While nations can go days, or even weeks, without eating, humans need to eat at least twice daily.

You probably don't want to hear this from me, but you still have so much to do. Don't kill yourself. Yes, that would be a rather painful way to kill yourself, I imagine.

Same. Mathias has a big ego, and I can't be there every time he says something stupid or every time he hurts someone or gets hurt himself.

I think everyone knows Mathias and I are opposites. Even our uniforms…his has red in it, and mine is a navy blue.

You don't have to be fake. Just let the mask fall. Let people see the real you. You are not a cheap imitation of your brother.

Prove it to the world. Show them your intelligence.

The last time I can remember really being happy was when I left Mathias' house and Tino came along.

I don't even know what most of my colleagues look like. My eyesight is really bad…

The…computer is bugging you to eat? O_o

The only reason I haven't killed myself by now is because I can't die from trying to kill myself. Curse immortality.

I'm not quite sure what an arc reactor is…

There's no hope for me either. I lost what little hope I had a long time ago.

Anytime.

**IntraSule:**

**That's the reason why people need an actual voice to teach them; we need people who've lived the past and are alive in the present to tell us of the bloodshed and sorrow of the past and why it shouldn't happen again; textbooks and lectures from a professor won't work. I've read time and time again in textbooks why homophobia is bad, but it took listening to victims of homophobic bullying and my sister coming out to my family to change my views of homosexuality. Lessons from an experienced being works. *hands over a child out of nowhere* So, start teaching! :-) Child: Where am I? What's going on?**

**Well, of course they don't act any differently even in their love; they're *stubborn*, and even if they fight each other, when the time gets tough for either of them, they help each other. *thinks of time France took care of England when England was sickand when they fought side-by-side against the bland aliens trying to take over the world* It's just like Mathias trying to help you out of your shell (and utterly failing at it, as I can see); he went about it the wrong way because he idiotically tried to make you into his image (but the thought still counts, doesn't it, even if the strategy was completely flawed?) Like I said, trust these fangirl eyes.**

**I don't really know how the creator of Hetalia knows you nations so well, but hey, I'm glad she made the show! Even if you're too frighten to go out into the world, I still get to know you and look at your gorgeous face! :-3**

**Dude, people are not, and I repeat, NOT, willing to talk to Russia. In all honesty, I think people only talk to him because of international business or they are under his control. People want to run away from him, but paralyzing fear won't allow that to happen. (Besides, in Russia, things that scare you talk to YOU!)**

**See, now! You have something in common with someone! We both lack social skills that needs some improving! Maybe we can practice social skills on each other! Let's start with role-playing *takes Sweden's glasses and wears them* Hello, I'm Sweden. Whoo, that was bad, let me try again. *in Swedish accent* Hello, I am Sweden. B-)**

***waits for Sweden to finish paperwork and gets a sudden idea* Hmph! This is so BORING! Hanging out with you is so boring! I'm going to hang out with Mathias, instead! *leaves to secretly kidnap Mathias, Gilbert, Francis, Kiku, and Antonio to get help secretly planning a secret surprise party for Sweden... secrets. :-3* **

**Well, all of that inability to make friends can be resolved with simple baby steps, like actually telling people what type of person (nation) you are: you're generous to the point of self-sacrificing, kind, loyal, intelligent, and caring. People love that, and once they know that you ARE that, they'll love you, too. Heck, I'm in my shell all of the time because of a bad experience I've been in a long time ago, but I still managed to make such kind friends. If your apparent "creepiness" didn't drive me or the egotistical, maniacal, always-need-optimism Mathias away, then why would that work on the true friends that you can make, the ones who'll overlook your past of killings and your nation strength to see the lovable oaf that you are? :-3**

**Yes, yes, I know you don't like cameras, but the cameras LOVE you! I mean, seriously, look at these photos of you! You'd do great as a model. And even if you don't like cameras, why did you agree to do this? *flashes photos***

**"I regret all of it. Every single person killed." Have you ever heard of the phrase "Dilly-dally, shilly-shally?" As stupid as it sounds, it holds great meaning: dilly-dallying on the past is not healthy for you at all. Living in constant sorrow and regret over something that you can't change (and couldn't even help back then) won't change what happened and won't help you grow as a living being. Sure, something as traumatizing as bloodshed can't simply be erased, and you can actually keep the memories to learn from them, but to only look back on them to feed your depression and not use them to improve yourself and find ways to make yourself happy isn't right, especially when people are there to try to make you happy and help you move on. *feels more heartache* Damn, I thought I was done crying! No, tears, no! Bad tears! Sweden needs to cry to heal emotionally, not me! D'X**

**If the problem is not having physical contact, then I can fly all of the quieter nations over to you, like Kiku, Matthew, and Heracles; we'll have a peaceful little get-together in a cold, snowy region (something that resembles your happy place) that can get you out of your shell without forcing loud overcrowding on you. How does that sound? **

**Well, if you don't dance on your free time, then where did these dance videos come from? Oh, and by the way *lights match and flicks it on paperwork* Now you have more free time! 8-D**

**Well, I'm glad you have a favorite climate to start building your happy place, but to actually like hiding in the snow? First of all, that's seriously too cold. Second, hiding is not good when you're trying to make friends and when there are people out here who need you, like Mathias. He won't admit it to you because he's pompous beyond help and he believes that the younger siblings should need older siblings more, but he most definitely can't live a good life without your constant watch and guidance. You're the one who sobers him up for internatinal meetings after a night of partying; you're the one to make sure he doesn't absolutely wreck relationships with people with his constant selfishness by telling him how the other person may feel and how they could compromise and feel happy. Whenever he's in trouble and you're not around to save him, he seriously unconsciously says "What would Sweden do in this situation?" Heck, he would even wear that cute frown of yours whenever he needs to think seriously. Don't hide in the snow! Drink it, make snowpeople and snow angels out of it. Heck, dye the snow yellow for all I care! Just don't HIDE in it! **

**Yay, you don't hate me! *another bear hug* Now I know how Italy feels when he found out Germany loves him! You and I can be friends! *glows with dark, purplish Russian aura* We will be the best of friends! We shall hang out together constantly, giggling over the silliest gossip, eating ice cream with each other as we talk about our bad relationships. We'll eat popcorn together as we watch horror movies, we'll knit sweaters for the needy children in cold regions of the Earth! Then I'll take over you, become your boss, and force you to do my bidding! *dark aura grows stronger* You shall start hanging out with other people and nations, make friends, lots of friends, and you'll start going to loud rock music parties until you go deaf! You'll go with me to all kinds of socializing parties with me and wear matching cheerleader uniforms and do choreographies with me! And you won't be able to refuse because I WILL BE YOUR BOSS! (0u0) We should get together more often like this! X-)**

But the problem is people forget what actually happened. All the Holocaust survivors and WWII veterans are dying of old age. Soon there will be no more people to share first hand the horrors of the Holocaust. All that will be left is textbooks.

A lot of nations don't like to talk about the past. We're embarrassed of our mistakes and the mistakes of our bosses.

I looked it up. The creator's a guy.

I don't see why people are scared of him. He's a really nice guy, once you get past the mentally craziness.

I don't talk like that. Can I have my glasses back? I can't really see without them…

I told you I'm boring. Bye.

Is that a picture of me sleeping? How creepy. I never agreed to that!

I don't have any tears left to shed.

I don't think Greece and Japan like the cold. Japan and Canada are scared of me…

How should I know? Fangirls have too much time on their hands.

I think I'd rather hide in the snow…

What? O_o You want to take over me? But I'm neutral…I don't gossip. It's rude and hurtful. I can knit though…

I will never wear a skirt or dress again. Pants are an amazing invention.

I don't like ice cream. What's the point if it's always so cold where I live? I don't like popcorn either. Too much butter and salt. Yuck.

I'd rather not go deaf. Due to my horrible eyesight, I mostly rely on my hearing and I'd rather not lose that.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**Then...Your happy place is in some kind of toxic waste thing...And Finland screaming with joy, nations celebrating, and your skin slowly melting, bones cracking, heart stopping (If it could.)...That way, your dead, Finland wouldn't become depressed, and it affects no one?**

**THAT WAS THE FIRST THING I THOUGHT OF...I DON'T KNOW.**

**I KNEW YOU'D SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT. GET YOUR NEEDLE INJECTED ASS ON YOUTUBE AND FREAKING LISTEN TO BEAUTIFUL DISASTER. That song reminds me of Russia...It makes me happy.**

**That makes me sad, I hate shots too. Once when I was little, I got a shot and as soon as I got out of the doctor's office...I burst into tears and cried almost all the way home...**

**That's a good idea. Were you like, traumatized by that? YES I KNOW I SPELT THAT WRONG.**

**YAYYY! I kind of thought you hated me... ._.**

No, my "happy place" is me not existing.

Why would I listen to it if it reminds you of Russia?

No, by the time shots had been invented, I was already traumatized for life.


	28. Chapter 28

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

The only reason I gave in to my boss demanding me to get an iPhone was so I could ask Siri ridiculous questions. The phone's kind of confusing though…

((I FOUND A CHINESE VOCALOID! I'm WAY too happy! Her name is Luo TianYi))

**Greece's Kitty:**

**Veh shots are scary...**

**I BLAME TURKEY FOR NEEDLES**

They aren't scary, they just hurt. The nurses might as well say, "They don't hurt, we're just puncturing your skin with a needle and injecting something into you that may or may not cause adverse side effects."

Why blame Turkey?

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**Dude. That's just totally my idea of your happy place. SO PFFFFFFFT.**

**BECAUSE RUSSIA IS THE FUCKING AWESOME-EST PERSON EVER. I WANT TO HUG HIM, DAMMIT!**

**Wellp...At least you won't get...sick? Can nations even GET sick? O_e**

We can't get human sicknesses, like a cold or flu, but we can get sick from having a bad economy.

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

** Sverige, **

**Ja, my brother is here now...I missed him...**

**He makes brilliant sandwiches, by the way. He made me eat some of them. **

**Yes, it would be very painful...it's one of the reasons I don't...**

**I don't want to see my brother hurt...he's got a lot to give, he gave the world clean energy and hope... **

**Be happy that you're your own person, Sweden. I know I would be if I had my own image. **

**I think it would scare the crap out of Clint, Bruce, Thor, Steve, and Natasha, though...but they really do care.**

**I try, I try. I really do. **

**I'm only happy when my brother is around...he's the only person who cares about me... **

**He cancelled important meetings with Stark International and S.H.E.I.L.D to come see me...**

**I'm wearing my glasses. I still can't see much, though, the prescription is off. We're waiting until January to fix it, to save money, since we already put a lot of money into R&D. **

**Yeah, the computer. He's an Artificial Intelligence- a computerized personality. I never need a babysitter, I've got him. Say hello, JARVIS. **

**("Hello.") **

**That was the combined power of Voice-to-text and AI technology. **

**Patented by my brother. **

**An Arc Reactor? *smiles weakly* Well, I'm happy to explain those any day. **

**Remember how I mentioned earlier that I have to have a device in my heart or I'll die? That's what it is. **

**See, a few years ago I got into an accident while exploring the cave where I grew up...I had taken my brother and the family back to show them. They were curious. **

**The security system got set off, and there were explosions...a lot of shrapnel ended up in my chest, in a position so that it couldn't be removed. **

**Well, my brother had a similar problem- he had gotten his from a bomb in Afghanistan. So he made an electromagnet that keeps the shrapnel from working into my heart and lungs, powered by a reactor that recycles energy endlessly, until the energy gets used up entirely. That's an Arc Reactor. I have to take it out once in a while to change the core, to get more energy. It can also power a super suit that increases my strength, speed, agility, gives me flight, I can shoot things with it...it's pretty amazing power, just from being exploded. **

**Sometimes I'm not sure if it was even worth it... **

**I know that millions would KILL to have the power that I do, but they haven't spent a day as me. Most people would think that as a famous Celebrity Personality and C.E.O's little sister I wouldn't be able to go out in public without a bodyguard or bouncer. **

**But I can walk up the Hollywood Walk of Stars (which is packed- at least one person should recognize me, right? WRONG.) and no one will stop me and ask, "Hey...aren't you Tony Stark's little sister?" Not even, "You look familiar...have we met before?"**

**More than anything, I guess, I want attention (but mainly because I don't get much, not solely to fuel my ego.) **

**I think I've stopped considering taking out the Arc now that Tony's here...**

**I'm glad he didn't bring Steve, though...that wouldn't have helped...although, I do wish that Bruce was here...he's a very calming guy. **

**I lost my hope when I heard that my brother had been kidnapped in Afghanistan...I cried myself to sleep for weeks, that was when I seriously began considering suicide for the first time, and not the last...**

**I also think I might be Bipolar...or something. **

**Until next time, Sverige...my brother's returning with Hot Chocolate and attention. **

**A little less lonely and feeling a bit better, Antonia Stark.**

You are your own person. The brother you talk is about is a lot different from the person you are.

I can try to fix your glasses for you. Mine are fine until December.

Creepy…

So that's what it is…interesting.

That's unpleasant.

That's why when we're in public, we wear normal clothes. To blend in. Though I stick out anyways when we have meetings in Asia. ((True story. One of my friends who's tall, blonde, and has blue eyes went to China and they kept stopping him to take pictures of him. They weren't used to seeing tall, blue-eyed, blondes I guess.))

It's nice not being hounded by media whenever I go out. That would get annoying real fast.

I'm glad your brother is taking care of you. It's good that he cares.

You might want to see a therapist if you think you're bipolar…

Good to hear.

**Hex the Ninja:**

** Cynthia: YES! SPAMMIN' EVERY COUNTRY IN THE WORLD! *fistpump***

**Morgan: Errr, I wouldn't be proud of that if I were you.**

**Bianca: *singing* SPAM MEANS GROUND-UP RAW PORK! SPAM MEANS GROUND-UP RAW PORK!**

**Sydney: WE SHOULD GO THROW IT AT RANDOM PEOPLE! SPAM MEANS GROUND-UP RAW PORK! YAHOO! **

**Dylan: Guys, the only thing you're spamming is the caps lock button. **

**Morgan: *nods* Thanks for FINALLY agreeing with me!**

**Dylan: If you want to spam, do it right! *sing the spam song***

**Morgan: -.- Troy, can I borrow the roadroller?**

**Troy: You mean the one I stole from Rin and Len? Yeah sure.**

**Morgan: Thank you. *goes to get the roadroller* **

**Bianca: TROY YOU TRAITOR! THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE FOR US TWINS ONLY! /ONLYYYYYY/!**

**Troy: Oh well. *trollface* **

**Hex: (yes, that's me) THANK GAWD IT'S FRIIIIDAAAAY! ...YEAH! **

**Cynthia: Hex, it's not Friday. Go back to math class. **

**Hex: :( Fine. *poofs in black smoke* **

**Cynthia: *clears throat* So, where- MORGAN, YOU ACTUALLY GOT THE ROADROLLER?! **

**Morgan: *controlling the roadroller* Then get back to work. **

**Dylan: Hey, that's just what- Wait, nevermind... **

**Cynthia: Okay... so... Oh! Trinity! Cameo since you did absolutely nothing this post! **

**Trinity: U-Uh... Hi?**

**Cynthia: TRINITY EVERYBODY! :D**

**Morgan: ...I'm still surrounded by idiots... even in a vehicle that could kill someone...**

…um…hi?

Okay, I have no clue what just happened.


	29. Chapter 29

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Sweden, **

**T-Thank you...**

**Really? Sweet! I can't see anything, really now, even when I'm wearing them. It's like looking through window glass. T_T**

**I used to find it creepy, too...that was when I was still terrified of my Father...I got over my fear so that I could live with my brother. They're not all bad. JARVIS has a good sense of humor, and he's helpful.**

**Yes, that's what it is...it's very unpleasant. I have to cover it up with bandages if I want to blend in in public, as the lights show through my shirt. **

**My brother was the genius who miniaturized the Arc, anyway...so far, all I've made is building off of what he did. I did make a special SIM card for the new StarkPhone, but that won't be on the market for at least a year.**

**I try to blend in, but I never need to...I know, it's probably not heaven to be hounded, but do people even know that Tony Stark has a little sister? No! It kind of sucks...I don't even exist to the rest of the world. **

**I'm glad that he cares. I could never ask for a better brother, despite his idiocy sometimes. **

**They sent Dr. Banner around...he has a degree in pretty much every department of medicine. He said that it was probably more like a form of PTSD. **

**(He also happened to mention that my brother might have it too, from Afghanistan...) **

**I swear to god, if I ever find those Ten Rings guys, I'll kill them personally for hurting my brother. **

**Doctor Banner is really a very calming guy when he's not the anger-issues jolly green giant... **

**And my brother...well... he's sitting on the foot of my bed as I type this. He's talking about Stark International, and how he wants me to head up international R&D someday...I wouldn't mind that, actually. In a few years, maybe, when I'm a bit older. I love science.**

**A lot of things are swirling about in my head now, actually...I've been talking with my brother over the past day or two, about our father mainly. He says that, no matter what, he would have been distracted by something else; never come home because of some other project, never told us that he loved us because he just couldn't. **

**I think he's right...we were never going to get any affection from dad, no matter what. It didn't have to be Steve's fault. **

**But then, because it's just ingrained into human nature to expect love from our parents...it was a letdown, for sure. **

**"...Like Howard Stark was going through a lot of stressful times, therefore not being the best person to his kids as well as others. But you kinda got the vibe that deep down, beneath all the stress and anger...he really wanted to save his kids from all of it." That's what someone told me once about my father. I laughed, knowing that it was a lie. **

**Now I'm not so sure...stress and anger, for sure, but saving us?**

**Save us from what? **

**What did he even save me from?**

**No, he was just cold to me. Was he? I don't know for sure anymore... **

**My brother is asking if I want to go visit Disney with him...I haven't been in forever, and he'll probably get recognized, but I'm glad he's willing to take that chance for me. **

**So I'll be leaving for now... **

**Warm and fuzzy inside, Antonia Stark.**

No problem. I'll start working on them ASAP.

Progress is progress. You seem to have a lot of potential.

You should introduce yourself to the world. Having your brother present would probably help…

You're very lucky.

Revenge is a dish best served cold, trust me. Get them back when they least expect it. That being said, revenge isn't a very good idea. Two wrongs don't make a right.

Science is very interesting indeed. There's so much yet to learn about.

Hm…I'll have to ask Mathias if he ever met our father…maybe he knows why our father left us, or at least who our father even is.

Well, people would think so because your mother carried you for 9 months inside her, so the assumption is that she must've wanted you and loved you to put up with another life form living inside her, but then there are the exceptions like children born from rape or anti-abortion laws…it's a complicated thing.

I don't really remember my mother very well, as I was very young when she died, but I hope she loved me.

I don't even know about my father. If he did love us, why would he have left my mother and us behind? Maybe he died, and didn't get to spend time with his children. There's so many possibilities.

Have fun in Disney.

I remember, we had a world meeting in Florida, and America forced us to go to Disney World. He made us go on the "It's a Small World After All" ride. That ride is annoying. The song is annoying.

**Greece's Kitty:**

**because turkey is evil duh.**

**ASK SIRI SOMETHING BOUT HETALIA**

Turkey's not that bad…

Siri doesn't know what Hetalia is.

**Hex the Ninja:**

**I just laughed so hard at Sweden's comment! XDDDDD **

**Morgan: Yeah, and you don't have to LIVE with these guys.**

**Morgan: *not in the roadroller anymore* -.- I've been wondering that since the moment I became immortal. And You don't have to live with these crazies... Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only sane person here...**

**Hex: NOT TRUE. Cynthia and Troy are also reigning sanities in the OC Mansion!**

**Morgan: No, Cynthia isn't, and when Troy's with Bianca, which is EVERY DAY, he's just as random and creepy as she is. **

**Hex: Hey, they're twins! They're supposed to stick together!**

**Morgan: ...They stole a roadroller... **

**Hex: And I'll deal with that.**

**Morgan: They'll bribe you with a ride in the roadroller like the last three times. **

**Hex: Come on, it's FUN! We run over traffic cones... And then they look like stickers! **

**Morgan: *facepalm***

**Hex: You should try it sometime! It's a great stress reliever!**

**Morgan: I thought that was your 'Unpublished Folder'. A.K.A 'The Torture Chamber'.**

**Hex: Would'ya quit bitching about that? I let you cut open Sentinel Prime from Transformers Animated! **

**Morgan: ...That was fun... **

**Hex: See? So technically, there is NO sanity at all in the mansion!**

**Dylan: Hey! I can be sane when I want to be!**

**Hex: Go back to being forgotten! **

**Dylan: :'( I'm so loved... *leaves***

**Morgan: ...We do forget him a lot. **

**Hex: More than Gumi. **

**Morgan: Uh, 'true dat'. **

**Hex: Go back to talking all smart like. Gawd, we aren't very exciting... Trinity, get in here!**

**Morgan: Stop bugging my little sister! *steps in front of Trinity protectively* **

**Hex: You guys aren't even related!**

**Morgan: It doesn't matter to me. **

**Hex: ...TRINITY, EVERYBODY! :D**

**Morgan: *facepalm* I think this is becoming a regular thing...**

…they seem a little too crazy for me…I feel sorry for you Morgan…it's like having to live with about 8 or so Mathias clones.

I still don't know what's going on…it's more confusing than talking to Greece's Kitty. (no offense…)


	30. Chapter 30

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**OHHH...Then how is America not, like, totallly hacking his bitchy ass off?**

**AND, UHMM, SWEDEN...Why do you act so...Depressing? ._. I want you to be happy.**

He's actually very sick right now.

Because I'm depressed. I know I've mentioned it multiple times. Depressed people are not happy.

**Hex the Ninja:**

**Morgan: Oh well. I unwittingly chose this... And you caught my siblings on a bad day. **

**Hex: *head rises up creepily from behind a couch* Hey Morrrgaaaan? Guess whaaaaat~?**

**Morgan: Wha- Oh no, don't!**

**Hex: OPPO GANGNAM STYLE! *music blares* **

**Morgan: GOD DAMMIT HEX, I FINALLY GOT THAT SONG OUT OF MY HEAD! **

**Hex: *dances awkwardly***

**Sydney: *in Russian accent* LIIIIGHTBULB. **

**Morgan: Oh joy. You know what? We've sent three random posts to Sweden, let's leave the guy alone for a while. **

**Hex: Fine. I'll just go patrolling around the weird side of YouTube. *leaves* **

**Morgan: ...Go on Sydney.**

**Sydney: But I dun wanna. **

**Morgan: *facepalm* Goodbye, Sweden.**

Not the Gangnam Style song again…it got stuck in my head too.

…goodbye…

**IntraSule:**

**Yes, it is unfortunate that many of our war heroes are dying out; maybe we can get them to write letters to keep for future generations, so even if we lose their presence, we won't lose their personal voice? Heckz, we could even print them into the textbooks...**

**Talking about embarrassing pasts helps, too. It helps to know that you aren't the only one who have done stupid things and to know what not to do from the advice of other countries.**

**Wow, I would've never known that Hetalia was created by a guy, since it's bishounen and all. But hey, it's good to see guys taking an interest in feminine stuff.**

**If you think that getting pass the mental craziness of Russia will make him seem less scary, then why do you think it won't work for you? (Not that I think you're scary, but you seem to think that the whole world views you as nothing but.) Hypocrite! :(**

***tries talking with Swedish accent again* Dude, you so totally talk like this. u**

***places photos back into pocket* Fangirls don't need terms of agreement from the subject of their affection... =_=**

**If you don't have any tears left to shed, then how about just another comforting hug? Even if you feel that you're beyond saving, can I at least hold you? 3-':**

**I find it odd that Japan dislikes the cold considering the fact that his climate gets super cold during the winter... And don't worry about Canada and Japan's fear of you, Japan's afraid of anyone who doesn't talk for a while (or, that's probably a feeling of awkwardness) and Canada's... just afraid of anything. Le softie. ._.**

**So, no confession of dancing, eh? Even with those long dancer legs of yours, huh?**

**Dah, what's a fangirl in this situation to do? Let him hide in the snow because it provides him with some sort of comfort, or prevent him from hiding because it's not healthy and it would push him further away from society? You've left me with a dilemma, Sweden! I don't LIKE dilemmas! D:**

***Dark aura dies down a bit* Uh, yes, I want to take over you. Wasn't that obvious? But I'll reach a compromise with you then: no gossip and popcorn, and we can knit as many sweaters as you like, but you'll still have to watch horror movies with me and eat ice cream, because it is well known that sugar can make you feel a little bit better. **

**Don't worry about the cheerleader skirts, because I have a uniform for male cheerleaders in your size! *holds out navy blue pants and shirt with Sweden's flag on the front* Do you like?**

**Well, you do make a good point about the deaf thing... how about we visit Austria's house instead, to listen to his piano playing? Even a guy as unfriendly as him won't turn away potential audiences! Plus, I heard that he plays brilliantly!**

***-2 hours later- stands outside of Sweden's office door with Mathias (who's holding the cake), Gil, Antonio, and Kiku and whispers* Okay, guys, do you remember the routine? *everyone nods fearfully* Good, because if you guys screw this up for me and Sweden, I will hurt you for eternity, even after my death. Get ready! *everyone except Mathias places earpiece microphones to ears and waves black and blue scarves as I hold up a microphone* Ready, and- *Everyone bursts through the doors and I jump on Sweden's desk and hug Sweden's head to my chest in non-perverted fashion***

**Me: Are you ready to rock! Hit it, Kiku! **

**Kiku: Hai! *plays mixtape of kareoke to a on the boombox and leads group into scarf dance***

**Me: *as everyone else blows partyblowers and waves black and blue scarves* Un! Yeah! Here we go~!**

**Everyone:**

**Itsumo sasaete kureru hito-tachi ni**

**Higoro no omoi wo kometa RHAPSODY**

**APPRECIATION no kimochi yo todoke**

**Itsumo arigatou hontou arigatou**

**Tatoe doko ni itatte kimi no sonzai ni kansha shiteru youmo **

**Mathias:**

**Tasogare no machi ga akaku somaru koro nanigenaku michi wo aruiteita**

**Ikikau hito no mure ga masu gogo**

**Nantonaku tachitomatte mita**

**Potsuri to aita kokoro no sukima**

**Umeru you ni ugoita keitai no MANNER**

**Kimi wa hitori janai hora minna**

**Tagai ni sasaeatte iku no sa**

**Kiku:**

**Fuantei na mirai ga kowakute nayandeita boku ni mukatte (rukia)**

**Nanimo iwazu ni sotto te wo sashinobete kureru kimi ga ita**

**Kanashimi ga hanbun ni natta yorokobi wa nibai ni fukuranda**

**Gyaku no tachiba ni nattara sugusama**

**Soba made kaketsukeru to chikatta**

**Everyone:**

**Itsumo sasaete kureru hito-tachi ni**

**Higoro no omoi wo kometa RHAPSODY**

**APPRECIATION no kimochi yo todoke**

**Itsumo arigatou hontou arigatou**

**Tatoe doko ni itatte kimi no sonzai ni kansha shiteru youmo **

**Antonio:**

**Far away far away **

**Tooku hanareteite mo nagareru toki no naka de**

**Tomo ni sugoshita hibi no kioku wa**

**Keshite kieru koto wa nai no sa**

**Nakama ya kazoku ya koibito soshite deatta subete no hitobito**

**"Arigatou!" minna no okage de**

**Mata asu kara chikara tsuyoku fumidaseru**

**Gil:**

**Hito wa daremo hitori dewa ikite ikeyashinai**

**Tagai ga tagai wo itsumo CARE shiai**

**Rikai dekinai toki wa hanashiai **

**Hara kakaeru gurai warai aitai **

**Nanoni, naze kou toki ni kenashiai?**

**Kidzutsukeau notte ki ga shinai?**

**Bakabakashii hodo kimi ga suki da**

**Terekusai kedo chotto honki da**

**Everyone:**

**Itsumo sasaete kureru hito-tachi ni**

**Higoro no omoi wo kometa RHAPSODY**

**APPRECIATION no kimochi yo todoke**

**Itsumo arigatou hontou arigatou**

**Tatoe doko ni itatte kimi no sonzai ni kansha shiteru youmo **

**Me:**

**Kitto minna igai to SHY de men to mukatte **

**Nakanaka guchi ni dashite ienakute**

**Dakedo hontou wa iitai kuse ni**

**Nanika ga jama shite minna tsuyogatte**

**Toki niwa sarake dashite ae you**

**Kotoba niwa fushigi na chikara ga yadoru yo**

**Kantan na koto sa. Jibun kara mazu hajimeyou. Kitto dekiru yo...**

**Everyone (surprisingly more earnest in this bit, as if they're trying to convey feelings of some sort):**

**Furimukeba I WILL BE THERE **

**JUST FOREVER kimi ga ittekureta you ni**

**Furimukeba I WILL BE THERE**

**JUST FOREVER kimi ga ittekureta you ni**

**Everyone:**

**Itsumo sasaete kureru hito-tachi ni**

**Higoro no omoi wo kometa RHAPSODY**

**APPRECIATION no kimochi yo todoke**

**Itsumo arigatou hontou arigatou**

**Tatoe doko ni itatte kimi no sonzai ni kansha shiteru yo**

***backflips off desk to let Mathias place cake in front of Sweden and starts waving Sweden's flag* Yay! Swedish Party! X-)**

True…

Okay, fine. You want me to say embarrassing things I've done? I will…

When pants were invented, I first though they were some kind of hat (no joke). I got the strangest look from my boss. When he told me, I was so embarrassed…

What, guys can't like flowers?

How does it make me a hypocrite? You're basically saying what works for him will work for me. That's not exactly true. Different things work for different people.

I don't talk like that. It's just a stereotype. ((Headcanon says he's really embarrassed of his accent because Mathias kept making fun of it.))

Fine.

It depends where you are in Japan. Hokkaido gets very cold during the winter and doesn't get very warm during the summer, but Okinawa is tropical. How do I know about Japan's climate? I actually bothered to learn Geography.

Please don't take me over…do you even know how to run a country?

I still don't like sugary foods. They make me feel sick.

No. I don't want to be a cheerleader.

Austria doesn't like me either. I'd rather stay home where it's quiet.

Gah! *falls off chair* Where did you guys come to from?!

I don't understand Japanese!

*goes to hide in closet* I still hate loud noises…

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Sverige, **

**Tack~! **

**Y-You really think so? Thank you...**

**I should, shouldn't I? I would like that...I could open the new Stark Expo with my brother...there's a thought. **

**Yeah...the guy really responsible for it is dead, anyway, but his adopted daughter is still my nemesis. T_T**

**Yes...science is a family passion. ^_^**

**Yes, you're right. Sometimes I think mom convinced our father to have me, though...I don't know. I never knew my mother. **

**I do think she cared about me, though...but she did go along with my father's crazy plan to keep me separated from my brother, but I'm not sure what he told her. **

**I am! We're standing in front of Space Mountain right now, actually. The rest of the fam got dragged along, and we're having a really good time. **

**That song makes me want to shoot something. X( **

**Somehow we've managed to avoid the fans...**

**Love and rollercoasters, Antonia Stark.**

Our lives really suck, don't they?

I went on Space Mountain…nothing special about it. To me everything looks dark and blurry without my glasses…

That song is brainwashing. Though it's pretty funny how the Japanese part is singing in English, not Japanese.

Rabid fans are scary.


	31. Chapter 31

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

I just had an interesting Halloween costume idea…though it'll make the rest of the world even more scared of me…I have a suit that looks exactly like Slenderman's and I could find a mask easily, but I'm likely to fall down the stairs without my glasses…

((Ask me questions too! I don't bite!))

Actually, yes she does. Be careful.

((Shut up. XP))

**Greece's Kitty:**

**kitty: TT~TT WHY SUSAN WHY~**

**greece and romano: YES HE IS**

**kitty:WHY DONT YOU LIKE ME SUSAN~ WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~**

**its because of finny isnt it?!**

**its fine CUZ YOU AND FINNY ARE ADORIBLE TOGETHER~**

I don't hate you…

*blushes and looks away* …

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**HA! *smugface* I knew it. ^J^ But, I feel like I shouldn't have said that. CAUSE NOW I'M SICK. TTATT**

***lesigh* If only you could be happy...CAN YOU MAKE ME SOME CAKE?**

**SU-SAN! 2P JAPAN HATES ME! I THINK HE WANTS TO KILL ME FOR USUALLY GOING BY KURO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIEEE! TTATT**

…

Fine. *goes to make cake*

What did you do to him? With the 2P's, if you stay away from them, they'll stay away form you.

Who's Kuro?

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

** Sweden, **

**Yes...a whole lot. **

**Oh! But there is some good news on my end! **

**My brother agreed to let me help open the Stark Expo. That'll be aired all over the world. It makes me kind of nervous- I don't know what people will think of me- but there's a good chance I'll be taking over the company if Tony doesn't have a kid. I need to get to work. **

**Work always makes me less depressed, anyway. **

**I don't get why I hear so many people getting sick on space mountain...it's just like flying in the suit, really. A lot of drops, and a great deal of speed. The only difference is, it's all dark. **

**I cannot see ANYTHING right now, without my glasses. I'm using voice to text, because I can't type, so I apologize for typos. **

**That song...gah...at least we didn't go on that ride. **

**Fans. Are. TERROR. My brother's fans are a bunch of women who, um, yeah; Steve's fans are a bunch of old veterans from World War Two; Tio Bruce's fans are all little children (and he doesn't even think that he deserves fans); Natasha's fans are all hormonal guys (because she's the only girl, other than me, and I'm hidden under my suit all the time); Thor's fans are also women. All. Women. And Clint's fans...used to belong to Katniss from The Hunger Games, actually. About 90% of them did, from what I can guess. O_O **

**The only reason I'm a little cheerier right now, really, is there's so much stuff to take my mind off of more depressing things...my brother showed me a design for my dress- the one I'm going to wear at the Stark Expo. It's so beautiful! And I HATE dresses! It looks like the interview dress, from the Hunger Games. (Too many Hunger Games references...gomenasai. m ( _ _ )m ) Except, there's attention drawn to where the Arc Reactor is, on my chest, making it the blue center of a flame. **

**My brother says it's modeled after a shooting star. I like it. ^_^ **

**Until next time, **

**Antonia Stark.**

That's great news.

Maybe I'll ask my boss if I can get night-vision glasses. That would be pretty cool, actually.

I don't mind most of my fans, but the rabid ones that want to kidnap me…O_o I don't think my boss would tack to kindly to me being kidnapped. The ones that want to rape me scare me too…

((I hate dresses with a burning passion))

**IntraSule:**

** *looks at Sweden with high amount of curiosity* You... really wore pants as a hat? Well, at least it can be counted as a new fashion staement before pants were even popular. :3 I have an embarrassing secret, too: up until my senior year of high school, I had a flatulence issue (which thankfully resolved when I learned more about how to cure irregular bowel issues.) **

**I didn't mean that guys shouldn't like flowers or anything feminine; I was saying that it is a good thing because not only can guys share with women feminine things like women share with men masculine things, but it also might mean the end of misogyny once femininity is more appreciated. I don't like gender roles, especially when they're enforced on people who don't feel comfortable with traditional gender shemas of society.**

**Well, what will work for you then, to be able to make more friends if Russia's way won't work? Work with me, Sweden! **

***gives glasses back* Heh, okay, okay, I'll stop with the accent now. ((Mathias's a prick. Sweden shouldn't be embarrassed of his accent. :( ))**

**Yay! *holds Sweden and hums "Sanctuary"* This is nice...**

**"How do I know about Japan's climate? I actually bothered to learn Geography." Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!**

***scoff* Do I know how to run a country? DO I KNOW HOW TO RUN A COUNTRY? Pfft! Ha ha ha...! No. ._. But I can try; heck, I might be good at it. :D **

***pouts* Would you at LEAST try the uniform on? I didn't sneak into your house during night time hours to measure you in your sleep to make this in your size for nothing! **

**Austria didn't like Italy, either, but he had still let him listen to the private recital.**

***goes to knock on Sweden's closet door* Sweden? C'mon, it wasn't that bad, dude! We just decided to throw a private party for ya! You didn't actually believe that I'd leave you alone like that, did you, especially with what I've said? And if you need a translation, I got it! *points to Kiku* Kiku! Translation!**

**Kiku: *jumps* Uh, hai! Let's see:**

***In monotone, as if reading***

**To all the people who have supported me.. **

**This heartfelt rhapsody goes out to you **

**To send you my feelings of appreciation **

**Thank you...I really thank you **

**Wherever you may be, **

**I'm grateful for you**

**When the town was dyed red with twilight, **

**I found myself casually strolling the streets **

**As evening comes, more people come and go, **

**And I stopped for a moment **

**My cell phone went off, as though to fill **

**This gap that opened up in my heart **

**You are not alone, for you see **

**We all will support one another...**

**One day now **

**When I was feeling troubled, **

**And frightened of the future **

**You were there, though you said nothing **

**You softly reached out your hand to me **

**My sadness diminished to one-half **

**My happiness swelled twice over **

**If our places were reversed, **

**I promise that I will come rushing to your side**

**To all the people who have supported me.. **

**This heartfelt rhapsody goes out to you **

**To send you my feelings of appreciation **

**Thank you...I really thank you **

**Wherever you may be, **

**I'm grateful for you**

**Far away, far away, no matter how far you are **

**Within the time that flows by **

**The memories of the times we spent together **

**Will never ever disappear **

**I won't cry; to my family, and girlfriend **

**And all the people I've come to know **

**Thank you...because of you **

**I can step out with confidence**

**Nobody can go on living just on their own **

**We each take care of one another **

**And talk it over when we misunderstand each other **

**I wanna throw my head back and laugh together **

**And yet why do we sometimes insult each other **

**And hurt one another **

**I love you so much it's almost silly **

**It's a little embarrassing, but I really mean it**

**To all the people who have supported me.. **

**This heartfelt rhapsody goes out to you **

**To send you my feelings of appreciation **

**Thank you...I really thank you **

**Wherever you may be, **

**I'm grateful for you**

**Maybe everyone's unusually shy **

**And face-to-face, it's so hard **

**To say anything **

**You actually wanna say something **

**But something gets in the way, and you play it off **

**On occasion we should let it all out **

**For in words there resides a strange power **

**It's so easy, I'll start it off **

**We can do it**

**I will be there **

**Just forever **

**Just like you were there for me **

**I will be there **

**Just forever **

**Just like you were there for me**

**To all the people who have supported me.. **

**This heartfelt rhapsody goes out to you **

**To send you my feelings of appreciation **

**Thank you...I really thank you **

**Wherever you may be, **

**I'm grateful for you**

**See? The song isn't bad at all! Mathias and I picked out the song together because it expresses our appreciation for you, one of best buds! And can you please come out, now, because Kiku made cake without non-sugar sweetener, I made sure! He wanted to try out this green tea cake recipe and wanted you to be the first to try it out as a gift! *sad* Don't hurt his feelings...! *scratches at door* Meow. Meow. Meow.**

**Question:**

**-Do you have any more embarrassing secrets to share? 8-)**

**-How do you get your hair like that? Any special haircut secrets?**

It was so embarrassing…wow, that's pretty bad.

Good. Misogyny is a horrible thing. And so are gender roles.

((I was bullied ruthlessly for years for ignoring gender norms. I didn't play house with the other girls, I played war and tag with the boys. The guys accepted me, for the most part.))

Nothing will work.

*puts glasses on* Now I can actually see somewhat.

It's not supposed to be an insult to you. It's supposed to be an insult to people who don't bother to learn geography or pay attention in history.

It makes sense though. His northern islands are cold. His southern ones are warm. It makes sense.

It's like my country versus Florida. We're both peninsulas, but Florida's southern and some-what tropical and my country is pretty far north, and as a result of being so far north, it's very cold here.

That's not good. Do you know anything about my government? Do you know anything about my economy? If you mess up badly enough and cause an economic meltdown, I could die. I don't care if I die, but you would ruin my citizens hard work and their lives.

You…snuck into my house? Well, that's creepy. O_O

Austria liked North Italy…he raised him. He wouldn't have put up with him if he didn't. He didn't put up with South Italy though. Poor South Italy. I know how it feels. Being cast away in exchange for your more cheerful, easygoing brother.

I don't like crowds…or parties. I'm not coming out of here until after they leave.

((I love the English translation! So sweet! What's this song called?))

Yes, I do have more embarrassing secrets. Let me think…hm…once when I was drunk I tried to paint the snow green. I didn't work well, and I accidently fell in the paint.

What do you mean? My hair's had the same style for thousands of years.


	32. Chapter 32

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

You guys can ask the author things too. She doesn't care.

Some of the older nations tell me I'm exactly like my father. Well, who was he? They won't tell me. History books don't cover what we nations have done on a personal level.

**Greece's Kitty:**

**kitty:* holding up chibi sweden in tux and chibi finland in wedding dress* THEY ARE GONNA GET MARRIED~**

**chibigreece:* is also wearing tux***

**kitty: GREECE SAN IS THE BEST MAN.**

Where did you get our child forms from?

I hope you realize they don't understand English…

Isn't child marriage illegal?

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Sweden, **

**Yes, it is! ^_^**

**I...could, y'know, make you some...if you want... **

**...yeah. I think every famous person has a few of *those* fans. Because I know I've met plenty of them. O_O**

**Yeah...I really hate dresses, but I have to wear one so it might as well be pretty. **

**Plus, it's going to be everyone's first impression of me, so it might as well be good...**

**My brother had to leave for a while, for some business meetings...I'm not the only thing in his life...**

**I'm lonely...**

**Bye...I dunno what else to say...**

**Antonia Stark...**

Oh, that reminds me, I fixed your glasses.

Thanks, but I'm fine. My boss said no.

O_O indeed.

((Dresses just don't feel right to me. You can look professional without having to wear a dress. I wear pantsuits.))

Meetings are boring…maybe next time you could go with him?

I'm used to being lonely.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**YAYYY! I FREAKING LOVE YOU SU-SAN! ^J^ **

**YOU SHOULD TOTALLY BE SLENDEH FOR HALLOWEEN...AND SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF AMERICA!**

**I DIDN'T DO NUFFIN'! I talk to 2P!Iggy, and he calls me Kuro...And apparently, 2PJapan's human name is Kuro! HE SAYS I ACT ITALIAN AND THAT I'M A DISGRACE! HE MUST BE MAD AT ME FOR UN KNOWINGLY STEALING HIS NAME...ALTHOUGH SOMEONE ELSE GAVE ME THAT NICK NAME...**

**Me...And 2P Japan I guess. People usually call me Kuro, though it isn't my actual name...**

I would, but knowing America, he might declare war on me…I like being neutral.

Okay then…

**IntraSule:**

** Yeah, it was pretty bad, to try to hold it in only to have it rumble inside me and leave my intestines and kidneys sore. Hurts my organs and dignity. DX Luckily, people were nice enough to not mention anything, but for some reason, that made me feel worse. I wonder why?**

**Yeah, sexism and reverse sexism just sucks to the core. ((Wow, that sucks, to be bullied for being who you are, but it's great that you had some acceptance from some people. One of the reasons I became a Feminist was because of the stupid gender roles holding us back. Plus, I hated the "women in the kitchen" jokes. XD))**

**Something WILL work, Sweden! It. Will. Work! *punches Sweden's arm***

**Oh, well, sorry for overreactiing, then... *looks down at toes* Oh! I know! Let's visit Japan's regions (dirty thoughts! Dirty thoughts!) for a vacation! I might not like the cold, but you do, and travelling's fun for me! **

**Like I said, I might be good at running a country, maybe I could be the best boss you've ever had!**

**"If you mess up badly enough and cause an economic meltdown, I could die. I don't care if I die-" *grabs chest* Ugh! My hearstring! I will not cry, I will not cry! )X**

**No, I didn't sneak into your house; Mathias gave me a copy of the key. That was nice of him, to hep a fangirl fulfill her dream despitebeing scared shitless with that gift I gave him not too long ago... Hm, I wonder if he had the chance to banish it back to the underworld once he opened the box it was in...?**

**"...Poor South Italy. I know how it feels. Being cast away in exchange for your more cheerful, easygoing brother." *heart rips in two* Yep, there it goes. Yep, no more control of my tears. *sobs uncontrollably* D'X **

***gasps with a sudden thought* But wait! Once Austria kicked Romano out of his house, Spain took him in albeit as a servant. But even when Romano didn't come up to par with Spain's expectations, Spain still kept him and raised him as his own. Heck, he even called Romano "cute" once, and did everything in his power to protect Romano from France! Romano and Spain are total opposites, but Spain still loves his little brother! It's like Rishid Ishtar from Yu Gi Oh; he was abandoned at a well as an infant, but a kind woman took him in to her home. Her husband only saw him as a servant, and the abuse Rishid suffered only worsened when the woman died from delivering the man's son. But still, Rishid tried his best-despite many rejections- to be accepted into the Ishtar family, and even followed his young master's evil journey to destroy the protagonist to become an Ishtar. It took him so long to finally hear from his brother and sister that all along, he was a part of their family as their big brother! What I am going with this? Simple: everyone with good hearts like yours and Rishi-kun here will get the love and acceptance they desire! ((As you can see, I kinda have a soft spot for the gentle giants and silent outcasts; that's why I like Sweden, Romano, and Canada so much!))**

**Oh! I got it: become friends with Romano! 8D**

**Well, fine! *uses epic mind telepathy* guys, hide behind places so Sweden won't see you! *everyone freaks out at the sudden voice in their heads, but comply* Okay, Sweden, everyone's gone, you can come out now. **

**((The song's called "Thank You" by Homemade Kazoku))**

**You painted snow in your drunken state? Huh, I guess that's why you won't touch liquor, anymore. ._. At least you didn't have your undies exposed to almost the entire basketball team. XD**

**"What do you mean? My hair's had the same style for thousands of years." ((I seriously laughed my butt off at this comment, and I don't know why! XD)) Well, have you thought about getting a new style for once? ._.**

**Questions:**

**How's my sweet little snookems, Muertes, doing so far?**

**If you were to make friends with any nation, who do you feel would be the most compatible to you?**

**((I'm thinking of making a new trio for Hetalia, like the Bad Touch Trio- Spain, Prussia, and France- and the Trembling Trio- Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia. I want to make one using Canada, Sweden, and Romano and call it the Outcast Trio. What do you think?))**

**((Do you use Sweden's character to enact your feelings and thoughts? Like putting some of your personality and morals into him as you create his "blog"?))**

No, but I've fallen both up and down the stairs in front of (literally) the rest of the world. I shouldn't be allowed to use stairs.

Yes it does. It doesn't make sense. Why shouldn't everyone be equal?

Ouch. Please stop hurting me.

But neither of us can speak Japanese and I doubt they'll understand my English.

I'm revoking Mathias' key. Though, he can just break down the door.

What, exactly, did you give my brother?

Yes, it's true, Spain cares about South Italy.

One big problem: he's terrified of me.

I didn't hear them leave. No shuffling of footsteps or door opening and closing. I don't buy it. I'm not budging.

Nope.

You mean the kitten? She's good.

Nobody.

((OMG YES! NEW HEADCANON!))

((Ah, so you got it. Well, yes and no. I do have a lot of the same problems as him, but I'm not over 6 feet tall, I have 20/20 vision, nor do I have a strong accent. I don't really get picked on anymore thanks to my high school's strict zero-tolerance bullying views. And I am a cynical person too, I'm just a LOT happier than he is. I too have the "Help! My sibling is an idiot!" crisis, only she's younger than me (only by 20 months!).))


	33. Chapter 33

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Hello,**

**Oh! Thanks! It's a thousand times better! I'd give you a thank you hug, but I know that feel... **

**Aw. I was looking forward to making them. It would have been pretty cool- like a smartphone in glasses. There's practically nothing my brother and I can't do, with time and science...**

**Well, at least there's sane fans...but I don't think my brother gets any of those people. Unlucky. **

**Meh...I've been trying to get out of wearing the dress by begging to make an entrance in the suit...it's just that my brother won't let me. **

**I don't want to. I leave the running of Stark Industries up to him. It's what our father wanted, so I want none of it. He can have it all, for all I care. I just want enough money to survive. **

**Being lonely sucks...I was lonely for fourteen years, and that's pretty much my whole life...**

**...and there go the missiles. Crap.**

**Until next time, **

**Antonia Stark.**

Sorry, my boss says it would give me an unfair advantage or something stupid like that. I hope he knows that being a practically blind nation means that I've had to rely on others when I couldn't see. I would love to be completely independent but that isn't happening thanks to him.

Yes, the sane fans. We don't get much of them either.

He should let you wear a suit. He shouldn't try to control what you wear. It's your body, not his.

Yes, being lonely sucks. I've been lonely my entire life, thousands of years. I'm still alone even when there's others around me.

Missiles? What?

**IntraSule:**

** Wow, you really need to have your vision corrected, even if you're uber old and feel that it's too late. I guess I shouldn't be talking, though, I should get my eyesight corrected, too. ._. We could go together! ((Lucky author! I wish I had 20/20 vision! Would definitely make reading easier! DX))**

**It's so weird that people still dictate that genes make one person "better" than the other, even when there's proof happening everyday that shows that we're all equal. Willful blindness, I guess. **

**Okay, fine, I'll stop hurting you for now, but we're still gonna discuss ways to make you some more friends! Stop going into your shell!**

**If we go to Japan, we might be able to find some Japanese people that can speak English and ask them to be our translator; I think some Japanese high school actually teach English as a course. Hey, maybe we can learn Japanese together before the trip, since you're so scholarly and I'm so otaku-ish. ((IRL, I'm trying to learn Japanese, French, Spanish, and Icelandic. Maybe I'll take up some Swedish, too, now that I think about it.)) Or we can go Stephen Hawking style and use a computer to speak for us.**

**I know that asking you this is pointless, but why did you give Mathias a key to your house, knowing how invasive and wreckless he is? More importantly, why didn't you give ME a key personally?!**

**If you want to know what gift I gave to Mathias, then why don't you "go ask him yourself?" On second thought, don't; if it's still out and about, then it probably took Mathias's house as its cursed ritual ground to confine the soul of anyone that happens to go near it... I've said too much...**

**Yes, Spain cares about Romano, just like Mathias and I care about you! See how simple that was? And I think that you should stop assuming the worse all of the time; So what if Romano's afraid of you? He's Italian, meaning he's genetically predisposed to being afraid of anyone who doesn't make pasta or isn't a pretty woman. He's terrified of Germany, but he learned to trust him a bit because he and Italy had formed an alliance with Germany and he saw how Germany always protected his little bro-bro! Things like that will work for you, too!**

**Grragh! Curse your supernatural hearing! Fie upon it! *wrenches door off its hinges and drags Sweden out onto the center of the room* Sit here! Mathias, serve your brother a slice of that cake! *Mathias goes to serve cake* Everyone, take your position for the next- Hey, wait! Where's Francis?!**

**Gil: You're juss now noddicing he vent avay? Haw haw haw, you're really slow! *punch* Wow, this pardy is so fun, I'm crying tears of excitement! Haw haw haw...boo hoo hoo, ow...**

**Me: Just shut up, Gil! Hey, do you guys hear something? *hears screaming. France crashes through the ceiling and lands facedown on the floor. He stands up quickly and gets into a sexy pose, wearing nothing but a tie, shirt cuffs, and an apron* **

**Francis: Bonjour! Zee laufe of zee paurty 'as arrived! Bad Touch Trio: hit it!**

***Antonio plays another mixtape of a different song and the BTT starts doing a mixture of belly dancing and hip hop with miniature Swedish flags***

**Francis: La la la! La la la~!**

**Gil and Antonio: Jai ho! Jai ho!**

**Francis:**

**I got shivers when you touch that way**

**I'll make you hot, get all you got**

**I'll make you wanna say-**

**Gil and Antonio: Jai ho! Jai ho!**

**Francis:**

**I got fever runnin' like a fire**

**For you I will go all the way**

**I'm gonna take you higher**

**G&A: Jai ho!**

**Francis: I keep it steady 'cause steady that's how I do it**

**G&A: Jai ho!**

**Francis: This beat is heavy so heavy you gonna feel it**

**G&A: Jai ho!**

**Francis: You are the reason that I breathe!**

**G&A: Jai ho!**

**Francis: You are the reason that I still believe**

**G&A: Jai ho!**

**Francis: You are my destiny, Jai ho! Oh, oh, oh, oh!**

**G&A: Jai ho!**

**Francis: No, there is nothin' that can stop us!**

**G&A: Jai ho!**

**Francis: Nothing can ever come between us!**

**G&A: Jai ho!**

**Francis: So come and dance with me, Jai ho!**

**All three:**

**Catch me, catch me, catch me**

**C'mon catch me, I want you now**

**I know you can save me**

**Come and save me, I need you now**

**I am yours forever, yes forever I will follow**

**Any way and any day, never gonna let go**

**G&A: Jai ho! Jai ho!**

**Francis:**

**Escape away I'll take you to a place**

**This fantasy of you and me**

**I'll never lose the chance**

**G&A: Jai ho! Jai ho!**

**Francis:**

**I can feel you rushin' through my veins**

**There's an ocean in my heart**

**I will never be the same**

**G&A: Jai ho!**

**Francis:Just keep it burnin', yeah baby just keep it comin'**

**G&A: Jai ho!**

**Francis: You're gonna find out, baby I'm one in a million**

**G&A: Jai ho!**

**Francis: You are the reason that I breathe**

**G&A: Jai ho!**

**Francis: You are the reason that I still believe**

**G&A: Jai ho!**

**Francis: You are my destiny, Jai ho! Oh, oh, oh, oh!**

**G&A: Jai ho!**

**Francis: No, there is nothin' that can stop us**

**G&A: Jai ho!**

**Francis: Nothing can ever come between us!**

**G&A: Jai ho!**

**Francis: So come and dance with me, Jai ho! Oh!**

**All three:**

**Catch me, catch me, catch me**

**C'mon catch me, I want you now**

**I know you can save me**

**Come and save me, I need you now**

**I am yours forever, yes forever I will follow**

**Any way on any day, never gonna let go**

**Jai ho! Jai ho!**

**G&A:*dance faster* Jai ho!**

**Francis: *dances faster* I need you, gonna make it!**

**G&A: Jai ho!**

**Francis: I'm ready, so take it!**

**G&A: Jai ho!**

**Francis: You are the reason that I breathe!**

**G&A: Jai ho!**

**Francis: You are the reason that I still believe**

**G&A: Jai ho!**

**Francis: You are my destiny, Jai ho! Oh, oh, oh, oh!**

**G&A: Jai ho!**

**Francis: No, there is nothin' that can stop us!**

**G&A: Jai ho!**

**Francis: Nothing can ever come between us!**

**G&A: Jai ho!**

**Francis; So come and dance with me! Jai ho!**

**You and me, it's destiny!**

**G&A:**

**Jai ho!**

**Baila, baila**

**Baila, baila**

**Jai ho!**

**Baila, baila**

**All three: Jai ho!**

**Me, Kiku, and Mathias: O_o**

**Me: *after the shock went away* -_- I ain't fixing that ceiling... Is that England's cafe uniform?**

**Francis: Oui! ;-D**

**Me: You came back just so you can have a reason to wear that, didn't you?**

**Francis: Oui, again! ;-D**

I think I'd rather be mostly blind for the rest of time.

((LOL U TTLY WISH U WERE ME!11111eleventyone))

Yes, they learn English. English is mandatory in schools in pretty much every country. But that doesn't mean they'll understand my English.

My accent ruins every language that isn't Swedish or Norse. Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I learn languages easily. English was kind of easy because, like Swedish, it's a Germanic language.

((Nope. Yet somehow I manage to be extremely smart and be capable of learning languages, but not everyone who's smart is like that.))

I didn't give him a key, my boss did.

If I gave all my fans keys I'd be in danger of being kidnapped and/or raped.

I don't want to have to rely on them speaking English. It's annoying when tourists stop you in the street and ask you if you speak English. I speak from experience. Why didn't they at least bother to learn a little bit of Swedish before coming here? If you don't know they language, don't go on vacation there, or stay in your resort. Not every person in every country speaks English.

He's not really scared of Germany, South Italy just hates Germany because South Italy has a brother complex or something like that. South Italy might be a little scared of Germany, but he's terrified of me.

My hearing makes up for my horrible eyesight. I knew you were lying. T_T *glares*

I don't like cake. *hides somewhere else*

Good thing I'm practically blind so I didn't have to watch that. One of you is fixing my ceiling.

((MY EYES! I need brain bleach now! *cries* I HATE YOU FRANCIS! My British ancestors hate you too!)) ((True story, I'm part British, and I fight all the time with my friend who's part French.))

**My questions:**

**So, you're saying that no one will be compatible to you as a friend? Without even thinking about it? ._.**

**Did you follow my instructions thoroughly? Feed her at exactly 7 AM and PM? Play with her for two hours? Let her cause car crashes at least three times a day by letting her run out into traffic?**

**((Glad you like the idea! XD Should I make a fanfic out of it? If so, how?))**

**(( I had a feeling that you were putting yourself into Sweden! XD I hae to ask, though: how do you cope with your sister? I have an idiot of a little brother who's 14, and he causes so much trouble for my mother; already, he was arrested twice, and he just got kicked out of school for the third time, I think. My grandmother's constant yelling doesn't seem to help, but it's better than my mom's positive conditioning: buying him stuff that he asks for and never punishing him. Any suggestions?))**

**((What's your favorite cake flavor?))**

I've spent enough time with the rest of the world to know that none of them like me.

Other than letting her cause traffic problems, yes, I'm feeding her at 7 AM and PM.

((YES! DO IT!))

((I mostly ignore her. Wow, your brother sounds like a dumbass. Arrested twice? What for? Yeah, buying him everything he wants and never disciplining him is turning him into a spoiled brat.))

((I hate cake. I know, I'm weird.))


	34. Chapter 34

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

There was a world meeting today, and then the Nordics had a meeting.

The world meeting was normal…for the most part, that is to say, there was mass chaos. Even Germany's yelling didn't shut them up. It took Norway getting out his violin and playing the highest note possible until everyone shut up. My ears still hurt.

About half way through the meeting people noticed neither one of the Koreas was present. Just when the Asians were about to leave to find them, they burst into the room carrying a boom box, belting out Gangnam Style, and dancing. Even North Korea.

Then it was the lunch break. Since England was hosting the meeting his boss decided he should cook for everyone. Bad idea. Most of those that were brave enough to try it wound up with diarrhea or food poisoning. Yes, we can get diarrhea and food poisoning.

The Nordic meeting was no better. Not quite as loud, but just as disorderly. Mathias kept demanding that everyone who didn't agree with his new policy deserved to be cut with his axe.

Then Iceland threatened to sic his volcanoes on Mathias. I guess his temper was short today.

Tino and I were left trying to act normal. *sigh*

Note to self: keep Mathias away from anything pointy, sharp, or anything that can be used as a weapon.

After the disastrous meetings I went back to the hotel and took a long nap.

Mathias is text spamming me. All the texts say is guacamole. So far I've gotten 100 of them. I hate my life. Then he Rick Roll'd me.

I can't wait to go home. I will finally get some peace and quiet.

It was nice to turn on my laptop and see the messages from people.

Any questions?

Message time!

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Hey ya, **

**T_T wow... how is that unfair? WHAT KIND OF LOGIC IS THAT!? (I'm a major neat freak for fairness.) **

**Sane fans...there's not many of the out there, but the ones that you get are amazing and deserving of love. **

**Well, by "suit" I mean the Iron Girl suit. I would still have to wear something underneath it. I'm working on him, he's a bit of a womanizer sometimes. I don't mean to insult him, but it's true. I'm going to win this battle, I know it. (I've been told that I'm stubborn.) **

**Sometimes I feel lonely even when my brother's around, and he's usually the only one who can make me feel secure...it feels so...crushing. I hate it and wish he was here all the time. **

**Ehe...*scratches head nervously* yeah...missiles. I was doing an experiment with high-shrapnel explosions, and they went off right before I wrapped up the last comment. I had to go check the amount of shrapnel, so I had to go. Don't worry- it was a controlled explosion in bulletproof glass. **

**My brother and I do a lot of work with weapons technology, even though our company doesn't support that anymore. It's necessary for our "jobs" as Iron Man and Iron Girl, respectively. The actual results go nowhere but my own mind- or my brother's. And into our designs. We work really hard to make sure we don't distribute weapons again. It is a great shame of ours, that we once were responsible- or, at least, contributed to- that pile of bull in the Middle East. So we do our best work, as geniuses, to keep it from happening again. **

**Aerodynamics results are in from my new test~! Joy of joys! Time to go. Hopefully I got the results I was after this time. Fingers crossed.**

**Until later, **

**Antonia Stark.**

I know, right? He never understands. "No, you can't improve your vision. You deserve to suffer for the rest of your life!" What did I ever do to you? Gees.

Oh, I meant a pantsuit. Good luck. The only ones who say I'm stubborn are the other Nordics, which is true, I am very stubborn.

I wish Tino would come back, even if it's just to visit…it would help. But I know it's pointless. He's never coming back.

You guys contributed to the mess in the Middle East? O_o Yikes. Well, at least you learned from it.

Good luck.

**Greece's Kitty:**

** kitty: sweden, do you like candy? ((random, i know))**

Not really.

**IntraSule:**

** Well, if the prophecies are correct, then the world should be ending by the end of December, so you don't have to be blind for so long. Still would've been cool to have an optician's appointment together! ((Bah! I only want your vision; I don't want your identity! XP And what the hey's eleventyone? XD))**

**So, Stephen Hawking style it is! :D *goes to steal Hawking's computer***

**((Man, I wish I was smart like you in high school. But, hey, I'm in college so what does it matter? *le sighz* ;-;))**

**Hm, I see your point. ._. Well, I guess I shouldn't complain, then; as long as I have a key, it shouldn't matter who gave it to me! *slips key into bra***

**Whos, dude, I sense a bit of annoyance! You're letting your emotions show through! *huggles* But it doesn't make much sense to learn a language of a country that you're only visiting; sure, there're benefits like being bilingual and more marketable and being able to communicate better, but what's the point of it if it's just a vacation?**

**...What's a "brother complex"? 8-/ Does it involve yaoi? Whatever, the point is Romano trusts Germany even with the bad blood going on between them; if Romano hates Germany and still trusts him, why would it be impossible to have him be your friend with just a bit of fear?**

***looks at Sweden* 0_o... Your glare is still so cute! X3 *pinches butt***

**Gil: Haw haw haw! Sweden's getting molested by a cheek dat's littler dan him! *punch* Seriously! Am I zee only one dat's crying tears of excitement in dis awesome paurdy? Haw haw haw...ow ow ow...**

**Hey, Sweden! Don't you run away, again! *uses super strong sense of smell Belarus taught me* I will find you, my lovey dovey! And the party shall commence! 8-3 While I'm gone, you guys start fixin' that hole! *goes to follow scent***

**Mathias: 0_o Honestly, now I feel bad for Sweden...**

**Antonio: o_0 Si...**

**Kiku: Eh, I've seen worse from the fans of Ouran High School Host Club... I hope that she doesn't find Sweden, though, because I'd hate to have to sing the next song...Ehm, my voice is so embarrassing...**

**((Dude, take a chill pill, Dr. Phil! I'm pretty sure it wasn't that bad- oh, what the hell am I saying? It was terrible! Except for Spain. Mm. dat ass! XD))**

**((Wow, you have a real-life British-French fight-but-is-actually-a-hidden-love-complex? Kickin'! XD))**

**Francis: *gasp* Well, I've never! Hmph! *flips hair and wiggles bare butt* You're juss jealous because you caun't waurk yours as well as I waurk mine!**

**"I've spent enough time with the rest of the world to know that none of them like me." ...Finland likes you. It's probably not requited love, but he treats you kindly like he does everyone else. Speaking of Dino Tino: you really oughtta fess dude! It ain't righteous to hide your feelings all of the time; save that for the battlefield (Battlefield! Battlefield! Why does love always gotta be a battlefield?! A battlefield! A battlefield! Guess you better go and get your armor!...I'm sorry. ._.) I mean, dude, between bro and fembro, mano y womano, hiding your feels ain't right. Finland won't know how you really feel and know that those "creepy moments" were just your poor attempt of showing some love and understand where you're coming from with this. You'll regret not telling for the rest of yo' days, and even if you don't get the love back, you'll get some closure, and I'm not talkin' about that "Oh, I'm sure he hates me even if he didn't say so" kinda closure- that ain't closure, by the way- I'm talkin' bout straight from the horse's mouth closure! Now go and use that beautiful mouth and words, girlfriend! **

**((Sorry for going all 80's hipster on you; I was just in the mood for some Adventure Time... Like the 100th episode I fucking forgot to watch! FUCK!)) **

**Dude, you should've followed my instruction thoroughly! There's a REASON why she needs to be out on the street at least three times a day! *heavy sigh* Now I'll have to deal with her demonic possession at home! Well, thank you, anyways. -3-**

**((Thankfully, I moved in with my aunt so I guess being annoyed by him isn't so much of a problem anymore. And yeah, he was arrested twice or probably three times- I just stopped counting- for STEALING. Yeah, even when he gets almost anything he wants from our mother! I mean, yeah, we're poor, but I don't go out to steal stuff. Man, the stupidity my brother has.))**

**((Wow, that is weird! But seeing as how America is getting fatter in the middle, you're weird dislike for cake is good! Heck, I don't like cheese even though I'd eat it on pizza, macaroni, and tortilla chips! XD))**

**Oh! Questions!**

**-Before I graduated high school, a volunteer there once told me that it isn't the loud and about people that change the world, it's quiet people like me (and you, Sweddie-pie!) the ones who hide in the background, that change the world. Isn't that cooooool? :D**

**-Did you get to see child Italy in Hungary's little dress? If so, did you find it cute?**

**-I think Muertes's mother is having more kittens. Would you like me to pull some strings to get you a kitten, too? I heard kittens are great for lonely people! ;D**

**-Okay, in all honesty, who won? ((put your vote in this, too, Kawaii!)) watch?v=McdytPe4YTk&NR=1&feature=endscreen**

**Lots of Love, Sweddie-pie! (Oh, that is totally my new nickname for you!)**

If the prophecies were correct, they world would've ended in 2000 and 2010. In other words, it's not going to happen. I've lived through my childhood, the Black Plague, being forced into being a Viking, the Kalmar Union, being an empire against my will, both World Wars, the Great Depression, etc. I'm pretty sure the whole "end of the world in 2012" is a bunch of BS.

((Eleventyone is a joke from deviantArt.))

Give that computer back to its owner.

((I'm under a tremendous amount of pressure at school though. I go to one of the best high schools in the country and we're graded extremely hard. Being my teachers' favorite means they expect a lot from me. It's not all it's cracked up to be.))

As long as you don't abuse the privilege of having a key…

I do show my emotions, it's just that nobody seems to realize that.

It was kind of funny though. One time, this American family showed up at my house asking for directions. They were in the wrong part of the country. They wanted to go to Stockholm, which is in the along the coast in the south of my country. So I gave them directions, but I can't help but wonder how they got so lost they wound up in the northern part of the country instead of the south…

Brother complex means the person is obsessed with their brother, sometimes the person is obessesed to the point of thinking they're in love with their brother. (Not in South Italy's case.) Like Belarus.

Stop harassing me. I don't like it. *slaps hand away*

Prussia, go away. You're almost as annoying as Mathias.

If you don't want me to run away, THEN STOP TERRORIZING ME.

((WTF NO. I don't like her in that way. Yes, we fight in a way that Iggy fights with France, but there's no romance involved.))

It's not that I don't want to tell him, it's that I can't. I choke on my words or say something completely random and then accidently wind up scaring him.

I guess…

I was traveling as Viking around that time I believe, but we didn't go that far south. We stayed up north.

I guess…thank you…

Iceland won. Yes, it is always the quiet ones. You'd be surprised what we can do.


	35. Chapter 35

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Location: Bottom of the Mariana's Trench.

Mood: Quiet

It's pretty much impossible to make friends when almost everyone you know is either terrified of you, or hates you, or both. I probably could make friends with some nations if they would overcome their fear of me.

Apparently I have no soul, and yet, somehow that doesn't surprise me. I guess nations don't have souls.

_**The Gay Agenda**_:

-get more fruits and vegetables

**-EQUAL RIGHTS**

-get new book

-clean attic

_**Privilege Checklist:**_

-"wealthy" aka not poor

-caucasian

-cisgendered

-male

Risk is now banned from all world conferences because Mathias, England, and Germany among others get power crazy even though it's only a game. And then bad things happen. Actually Peter managed to win multiple times. That's when it got banned.

I'm heloing Germany out and making a list of who is NOT allowed under ANY circumstances to room together. Here's who I have so far:

-Spain, Prussia, and France

-America, Prussia, and Mathias

-Hungary and Prussia

-Austria and Prussia

-anyone other than Switzerland and Liechtenstein

-Sealand and any of the UK

-the Italies

-Belarus and Russia

-Russia and the Baltics

-Mathias and I

-Tino and Russia

-anyone homophobic and me

-France and anyone

-France and England

-the UK

-America and the Middle East other than Israel

-America and Cuba

-America and Russia

-Mathias and England

-Russia and Poland

-anyone and South Korea

Yeah, that's all that I have so far.

This is all I have left to say…its always the quiet ones.

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Hello,**

**DID HE REALLY SAY THAT!? **

**Well, I'll probably have to wear a pantsuit under it anyway. I'm working on him. And I think being stubborn is a good thing~**

**Hm. Somehow, you made me think of Natasha and Clint. They're so obviously in love, but they won't say anything to the other one because...well, I don't know why, exactly. But sometimes, the other person is really too nervous to say that they love you too. **

**And I give rubbish advice. T_T **

**I try, I really do. I wish you all luck with Finny, ok? **

***guiltily* Yeah...our company used to sell weapons, big time. We thought we were only selling to the US Army, but our board was also selling to terrorists. When my brother found out, it was too late. He had already been hurt. (this was when he got the Arc Reactor.) when he got home, (safe, thank god) he twigged out. He shut down the weapons division and moved the company into clean energy. Everyone thought he was insane, and tried to prove it. That was when he built the Iron Man suit- to stop people from misusing whatever Stark weapon were left over int the world. But we still personally do weapons research, to make sure the suits are running at top form. **

**And, indirectly, this can be blamed on our father, who started the weapons division in World War Two. Everything runs back to him, doesn't it? T_T **

**But yeah, we both feel really guilty about it, even if I wasn't making the decisions that got us there.**

**Thanks. They were everything I hoped for. But I wasn't as lucky with the deployment and I have to go back. T_T**

**With hugs and rockets,**

**Antonia Stark.**

No, but he might as well have said that.

It can be a good thing and a bad thing.

Well, if that were true he wouldn't shake like he's having a seizure every time I go near him.

That's…horrific…I would be pretty shocked at that too. I was shocked and horrified to discover that my boss would rather cooperate with the Nazis than the Allies. Technically he made us break neutrality by allowing the Nazis to use our ports and resources. I felt betrayed. Why didn't he tell me? Why did he try so hard to hide this from me? I've felt so guilty all these years because the Nazis invaded Norway from my country.

Well that's unpleasant.

**IntraSule:**

**Well, I guess that provided me with some comfort, because at least you won't disappear, but it still would've been nice to see the end of human suffering and see some people go to heaven. ((...I still don't get the joke! ;n;)) So, about that optician appointment...**

**No! Computah's minez, bitch! *hiss and clutches computer* Back AWAY! We will have that trip to Kiku's place! D-8**

**((Wow, and here I always wanted to go to an elite school to show how well I can do, but if what you say is true, then I guess I got lucky with going to my school. But hey, not many kids these days take their grades as seriously as you do. Kudos for hanging in there!))**

**No abusing the key privileges! Got it! *goes in house to raid underwear drawer* Hey! I didn't know you kept a photo of Tino in here! It's almost like how I keep a photo of y- oh, cool! A pistol!**

**Aw, poor Sweddie-pie. *hugs tightly* I now realize. It was cool! :3**

**Eh, American tourists, whatcha gonna do? XD How far is it from north to south, by the way? Is your country big? (No innuendo intended, I swear!)**

**If speaking doesn't work, then you should try letters! You can put everything you want to say in there, and if for some reason you mess up, you toss the paper and start over! Heck, with the invention of pencils, you can erase as many times as you like so you don't kill trees! Dino-Tino MUST know!**

**It's too bad you missed it; Italy was so adorable that Holy Roman Empire was crushing so hard! *u***

**((LOL, calm down, I was simply making a Hetalia joke. I knew there weren't any romance between you and your bud. u_u))**

***holds stinging and bleeding hand* I-I guess I deserve it... ;A; **

***hears voice* "If you don't want me to run away, THEN STOP TERRORIZING ME." Gotcha! *takes Mathias's axe to bedroom door and drags Sweddie pie out by shirt***

**Gil: I caun leave?! Finally! *runs and gets clotheslined* **

**Nope, we are ALL going to enjoy the party. 8-3 *drags both dazed Prussia and Sweden back to party* Now, Kiku, please lead this Swedish party to the next performance. Hit it!**

**Kiku: *sigh* Hai... *plays next mixtape and starts fan dancing beautifully***

**Mathias, Francis, Antonio, and a still-dazed Gil: *scarf dancing***

**When you walk away**

**You don't hear me say, **

**Kiku: *sounding just like Utada Hikari* "Please, oh baby, don't go!"**

**Mathias, Antonio, Francis, and Gil: *O_o***

**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight!**

**It's hard to let it go!**

**Kiku:**

**You're giving me so many things, oh**

**Lately you're all I need**

**You smiled at me and said**

**M,F,A,&G:**

**"Don't get me wrong, I love you,**

**But does that mean I have to meet your father?"**

**Kiku:**

**When we are older, you'll understand when I said**

**"No, I don't think that life's quite that simple~"**

**M,F,A,&G: *Still shocked. O_o***

**When you walk away**

**You don't hear me say**

**Kiku: *suddenly really gets into the song* "Please, oh, baby, don't go!"**

**M,F,A&G: *Trying to fgure out if he's really a man. O_o***

**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight!**

**It's hard to let it go!**

**Kiku: **

**So simple and clean~**

**The daily things that keep us all **

**Busy are confusing me**

**That's when you came to me and said,**

**M,F,A,&G:**

**"Wish I could prove I love you, **

**But does that mean I have to water?"**

**Kiku: **

**When we are older, you'll understand**

**It's enough when I say so**

**And maybe some things are that simple!**

**M,F,A,&G:**

**When you walk away,**

**You don't hear me say**

**Kiku:**

**"Please, oh baby, don't go!"**

**M,F,A,&G:**

**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight!**

**It's hard to let it go!**

**Hold me! Whatever lies beyond the**

**Morning is just a little later on!**

**Kiku: **

**Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all!**

**Nothing's like before!**

**M,A,F,&G: *O/O***

**When you walk away, **

**You don't hear me say,**

**Kiku: "Please, oh baby, don't go!"**

**M,A,F,&G:**

**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight!**

**It's hard to let it go!**

**Hold me! Whatever lies beyond **

**The morning is just a little later on!**

**Kiku:**

**Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all!**

**Nothing's like before!**

**M,A,F,&G:**

**Hold me! Whatever lies beyond **

**The morning is just a little later on!**

**Kiku:**

**Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all!**

**Nothing's like before!**

***really epic breathtaking fan and scarf dance that Sweden sadly doesn't get to see due to his poor eyesight. ;A;***

**Kiku: Oh! Yeah! Oh! Yeah! Oh! Yeah! ((Does this read as something completely different to you than lyrics? XD Oh, and here's the video that inspired this performance: watch?v=KLblKmtnw80))**

**Me: *finally breathes and holds hands to chest* K-Kiku! I knew I wanted you to sing that, but I never knew-! ;o;**

**Kiku: And you weren't supposed to know, either. D/X**

**Mathias, Francis, Antonio, and Gil: *meaning something different* We still don't know. O/o**

**Questions:**

**-What kind of kitten do you want? So far, I think the mother mated with an Asabian, American Curl, Orange Short-hair tabby, and a Himalyan Long-Hair.**

**-What kind of competitions to do you like? **

**-((What do you think of the news that Unicor will be using prison labor to make their products like mattresses and uniforms and stuff?))**

Stealing a computer is morally wrong. How is Stephan Hawking supposed to communicate now?

((It's surprising to most people, but my school is a public school. There's over 4000 students. The taxes here are EXTREMELY high though. It's hard, but it's a good school. At least I'll be well prepared for college))

What did I just say?! Leave my underwear alone. And that picture fell off of my dresser. That's where I keep the pictures of people I care about. I have pictures of Sealand and Ladonia there too.

Pfft, my boss thinks I can see well enough to use a gun.

*doesn't get innuendo* How long it takes to get from the north to the south depends how bad the roads are from the snow.

Can't put my feelings on paper either. Sounds just as bad.

Do you really have to do the opposite of what I say. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to be touched, especially _there_, before you understand. I'm sorry for using too much strength, but technically you were sexually assaulting me and you kind of deserved it. *sigh* Give me your hand so I can bandage it for you. *bandages hand*

Stop it! Leave me alone! I don't want this! *trying to get away from "party"*

Doesn't matter.

Competition brings out the worst in people. I don't like competition.

What's Unicor? It's good that the prisoners are doing something constructive, but they should be paid for their labor, otherwise it's illegal.

**Greece's Kitty:**

**kitty: I know right?,candy tastes horrible...i only like a few kinds~**

**also please please please tell finny~**

I can't tell him.

**Ran Tan Can Man**

** I know that you said to send questions through PM only, but I don't have an account (and I don't want to make one because I don't write fanfics and I rarely give reviews) and messages can be sent only through registered users, so can I get an amen- I mean, exception?:**

**1) Sweden, do you enjoy Wheat Thins?**

**2) Do you listen to love songs sometimes?**

**3) I suggest that you really get into the Kingdom Hearts Stories. I know that you may not be the type to play video games, but the story this role-playing game offers is worth the play. Will you try it out for me? **

**4) If you want to make friends, why don't you become friends with Italy? He seems nice...**

**5) What was your impression of Latvia when you met him?**

((I said that because otherwise it's technically against the rules and I don't want this story to get deleted. I guess Anons who don't have accounts are an exception though.))

1. Not especially.

2. Sometimes

3. I don't play video games at all because I can't see. Also they're pointless.

4. That's impossible to do because he's scared of me. Really, really scared of me. Apparently I'm so quiet everyone just assumes I'm planning to murder them all, which I'm NOT. He is nice, but it's impossible to make friends when the world hates you and/or is terrified of you no matter what you do.

5. I worried about his shaking. It still worries me.


	36. Chapter 36

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**Greece's Kitty:**

**kitty: why? if you tell him he will most likly say he loves you**

**and isnt greece gay too?**

No he won't. And if he does say it, he means as a friend.

((To date Sweden and France are the only ones with confirmed sexualities. Greece's probably bisexual.))

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Hey ya, **

**Good. I might have had to- *cough* nevermind. **

**I guess.**

***blushes* Well, once i had a really big crush on this guy, to the point where i would act strangely just talking or thinking about him. He's not as big of a deal to me anymore, he's dating another girl, but i hope she knows how lucky she is. **

**Even worse? We lied to the general public without realizing it. Everyone was fooled, even us, and we were supposed to be running the company properly. It's been quite a while in a human's lifetime, but we still killed millions.**

**My experiments could have gone worse. **

**Hugs and rockets,**

**Antonia Stark.**

O_o

Well, I'd never gotten a crush or fallen in love before Tino because I never really had any friends.

Horrible.

The worst part is my government still won't admit it to the public and everyone who lived through WWII, excuse my bluntness, is dead now. I hate not being able to defy my boss. He even has authority over my personal life, which really sucks. He can even control who I marry.

It could be worse. I could be completely blind. I also could be deaf. People used to think I was deaf as a child in addition to being pretty much blind because I never talked or responded to anything. I didn't really know what to say.

**IntraSule:**

** He's Stephen Motherfucking-Hawkings! He'll FIND a way! *strokes computer* My precious... +_+**

**((Well, even if it's public [Wow, 4000 students! Not even my first college choice had that many students! O_o] it's still good that you're getting an education in a good school. Again, kudos! :D))**

**Hey! This isn't abuse of privilege! Fangirls do it all the time! *stuffs key into bra again* I think abuse of privilege would be to sneak in the house at night while the owner is asleep or- ignore that last part.**

**Aw, you have pictures of people close to you! That's so sweet! *kisses nose* X3 All the people I care about drive me crazy and just seeing a picture of them makes me blind with rage. But not you! You drive me crazy in a different way! Either that or chocolate. Do you have some chocolate? I could go for some chocolate right now ((Seriously, I want some chocolate like right now! XD))**

**You...didn't get it, did you, Sweden? ._. *sigh* No matter how many society tragedies you've lived in, how much pain and loneliness you endure on a daily basis, and no matter how intelligent you are, you'll always have the mind of a virgin. *pats head* It's okay, though, it makes you that much more adorable. u_u**

***facepalm* Well, damn, man, knit the fucker a sweater with a heart on the front or something! Or just use sign language! How hard is an I Love You, anyway? Bah!**

***sniffs and holds bandaged hand* T-thanks, Sweddie-pie. *bawls* Ah, ha ha ha! D'X**

**American Curl it is! You do not know how lucky you are to get this kitten, Sweddie pie! I mean this species is pretty rare because not only are they frigging adorable with Al's adventurous outlook on life, but they even his curl! They are born with this recent mutation of their gene that makes the tip of their ears curl back after a few days. Doesn't change their cuteness at all!**

***Becomes crestfallen and depressed* But, I formed this small get-together so that you'd socialize and feel appreciated while learning that parties aren't as bad as you'd think, and even had it planned to fit your comfort zone: small, semi-quiet *glares at Francis* and complete with sugar-free cake! This was supposed to be fun!**

**Gil: Bud it isn't. *punch* You know what? This paurty is just so great dat my tears are overflowing with ecstacy! I believe that I'll be enjoying dis ecstacy in silence for the rest of the paurty, now...**

**Me: *sigh* No need, just leave, all of you! *takes rest of cake to one of Sweden's emo corners and eats in silent dark Russian aura***

**Kiku... Um, can I have that cake back? *cake splatters onto face* Thank you... *leaves***

**Mathias: Oh, Sweden, you suck hard! You're such an ingrate! How many people do you know would throw a freaking party for you, let alone invite you to one?**

**Antonio: I have to agree with the Nordic de Estupido this time, *pfft* Sweddie pie! Ha ha ha, but seriously, that's mean of you to leave like this! I mean, look at her-!**

**Me: *pricks finger and pokes blood dots on emo corner* Let him leave; if it's not his thing, then I made a mistake of doing this. Oh, well. I ain't mad. *draws tear shapes in blood* Nope, not mad at all...Hey, is the room really spinning or is that just me? Anyways, at least I get to keep Finland's gift since apparently estupido Sweddie pie doesn't want it. *flourishes small rectangular box from under shirt***

**((Oh, and Unicor thing did sound pretty good at first- and it still does- but the thing is millions of unemployed Americans could've used those jobs. It kind of feels like a big slap to them, especially when you find out that the prisoners are getting paid $0.23/hour. I mean, c'mon! At least pay them something worthwhile!))**

**Questions:**

**-((How do you, Kawaii, think I should go about getting my Outcast Trio out there?))**

**-((Did you use the video link? If so, did you like the song?))**

**-What do you think of the test result that showed that Iceland and Norway were brothers? Did your heart feel as warm as mine did when Iceland finally called Norway "Big Brother"?**

**-If you don't want the pistol, can I have it? 8-3**

**-How do you feel about Ann Couter?**

((XDD thanks. It's weird, you get looked down upon here for not taking any AP's or accelerated/honors classes.))

Well it's creepy. How would you feel if someone broke into your house without permission and was looking at your underwear? Fells like an invasion of privacy to me.

Don't most people have pictures of the people they care about? Sorry, I don't have any chocolate in the house.

Maybe that's because I am a virgin. -_-' and anyways, when I was a teenager nobody taught me about any of that, so I really don't know much. I was told it hurts though.

That would embarrass him. I don't know sign language. Neither of us are deaf.

I just hope you learned your lesson.

It's cute…

It's too loud and there are too many people. And they're destructive. *glares at France*

Maybe that's because you barged into my house uninvited. You were extremely loud and obnoxious. You should know by now that I hate crowds. And loud noises.

Stop cutting yourself. *bandages finger* You tried. I just don't like parties, or large amounts of people.

((Yeah, 23 cents per hour is illegal. They're just greedy, rich bastards determined to cheat people out of as much money as possible.))

((I dunno how, but it sounds AWESOME. I can try to start talking about it on tumblr and dA I guess.))

((Which one?))

I think it's nice that Iceland gave in and called Norway big brother. Iceland's a lot younger than the rest of us…he was so cute as a baby.

Do you have a gun license? Don't do anything illegal…no killing people with it either. If I give it to you once my boss is fine with it and you get a license, only use it for self-defense.

((I think she's a moron. And she's racist.))


	37. Chapter 37

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Sometimes I wonder if any of my bosses truly cared about me or if they just cared about power and land…I've had bosses try to kill me. I've had bosses throw me in a jail and wait for me to die. I've had bosses who just ignored that I exist…

I found some popular myths about introverts. Check them out. You might learn something. . (remove the spaces a .)

Not all introverts are shy, but I'm both introverted and shy. Lucky me.

**Greece's Kitty:**

**((...i still think greece is gay))**

**kitty:...WHO TOLD YOU THAT FINNY DOESNT LOVE YOU!?**

Common sense. Tino's terrified of me. Also, before he left for Russia he told me he hated me.

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Hey ya, **

**Ehe...did I scare you? I'm sorry. It's just, my job is to keep you all out of trouble, as appointed by the UN. If things had gotten that bad, well...**

**Neither did I. I didn't meet another living being for the first twelve years of my life, I wouldn't have known how to speak if not for the computers. He was my first crush. *blushes* **

**Blunt-ness is fine by me. And it's true. Especially, especially my father. They say his technology was a major reason the Allies won WWII...I don't even want to talk about it. Anything to do with him, I try and disassociate myself from his reputation and my brother's; to make my own. **

**My father used to have that kind of control- or, at least, he wanted it. He wanted me locked away forever, of course. **

**Well...people could have thought you were DEAD. Like me. Antonia "Missing-presumed-dead" Stark. I didn't have much to say, either- I preferred to read. That was before my eyesight went south and I had to get glasses, fortunately. I don't know what my father thought of me- but I do know he saw me as a cheap imitation of my brother, like most people do. Even named me after him. **

**Pushing on in the Aerodynamics department~ **

**Hugs and rockets,**

**Antonia Stark.**

O_o

I knew how to speak, I just didn't speak.

I've been around others a lot, but I'm still alone.

Well, I'm glad the Allies did win…

I think my father wanted me to be strong and a fighter, at least that's what Mathias said he wanted…sorry to disappoint you Father.

Nah, I was alive. I could walk. I moved. Besides, I'm a nation.

I don't know what my father or mother thinks of me…I do know what the rest of the world thinks about me though…and no, I can't read minds. I don't have to. I can feel their disgusted looks. I can feel their fear.

**IntraSule:**

**((Wow, we had opposite schools, then! Where I studied, you only get looked down upon by teachers for failing [reasonably so, especially since they were nice enough to give you extra time to make up any missing work or improve an assignment] while the classmates kind of laughed it off. Not like they didn't take it seriously laugh or they think your failure is funny laugh, but the I can relate laugh. I was in my first AP class in my Sophomore year to study American Government and hated it. I loved the teacher-a fun nun XD- but the class was too much for me, and I was pretty lucky to have passed that. Until I was assigned AP Europe History as a junior [Which reminds me: Damn it! I wish I knew about Hetalia back then! DX] and AP Psychology as a Senior. My mind is still dizzy from all of that work. *_*))**

***contemplates* Hm, I really woouldn't know how I'd feel to have someone break into my house to check out my undies. I mean, I'd be pretty embarrassed because I have some pretty questionable *censor, censor, more censoring* undies, but other than that, I guess I'd be pretty cool with it...**

**Yeah, most people would have photos of their loved ones, just like how most people would have sanity. I'm not "most people", now am I? And are you SURE you don't have any chocolates? I could go search. 8-3**

**Ha, I'm a virgin, and I know ALL kinds of stuff that would leave even Francis and Greece blushing! X-D And yeah, most inexperienced people did say it hurts. I could teach you! ;-D * waits a few moments before brandishing a sex ed textbook* Heh heh, you thought I meant teaching you a different way, didn't you?**

**Okay, we'll dismiss operation "Love Confession to Dino-Tino" until later, then. But for now: how's about another pie! Boston Creme this time, please! **

***rubs away tears* Yeah, I learned my lesson... *Somewhere, Muertes the kitteh hears crying and goes to investigate and sees her precious mother wiping away tears with a bandaged hand, a tall Nordic glaring down at her* **

**Muertes: *squeaky gasp* Mummy! You monster! You cold-blooded, lumbering git! You had hurt my Mummsie! *charges at Sweden and tries to jump on his head, but latches onto his butt because she can only jump so high* Pay monster! *hisses and digs teeth and claws deeper into flesh* Omnomnomnom! **

**Me: *gasp* Muertes, no! Don't, it's ok- Wait. D-did you just... call me "Mummsies"? Are you a British kitteh?! 0_o ((Yeah, because a talking kitten wouldn't freak me out at all, let alone one with a British accent! XD))**

**Ah, ah, ah! Wait a moment! *digs through pockets and places a miniature pair of fake glasses onto the kitten* Now how cute is it?**

***glares* I did not barge in uninvited! I was here a few hours ago, left for a while, and came back! That's not barging in, that's returning! And I couldn't find better partiers in such short notice! And I picked the most quiet songs that I can find that wouldn't bring this get together to a complete standstill. *sobs***

**How can a group of seven people be a "large" crowd?! Are you that Crowdophobic? And I am not obnoxious; I am flamboyant and lively! XP**

***sigh and wiggle bandaged finger* Fine, no more parties, Sweddie pie. *looks down at gift box and opens it* Wha- Glasses? Really, Dino-Tino?! *note falls out of top of box* Whoa, what's this? *reads aloud***

**"Dear Sweden,**

**Hi, it's Finland" -well, duh!- "I hope that this note finds you in good health. I heard from your, er, kind and bubbly gal pal" -aw, how sweet! Wait why would he write this bit in shaky letters? :/- "that you were having a small get-together and would like for me to attend. As fun as it sounds, I'm sorry for not being able to come; my boss won't let me out of my house after the news that some black giant is terrorizing the world with rabid kittens" -hey, I take complete offense to that!- "so I'm pretty much a prisoner of my own home! But I didn't want to let my best wishes go to you without a gift, so I wanted to give you these glasses. I made the frame a decade ago with my finest wood"- Feh heh heh, he gave you his 'wood', Sweddie pie- "and after hearing that that jerk of a boss of yours didn't want you to get new ones and realizing that maybe the reason you keep glaring at me was because you might be squinting, I snuck in some new lenses to improve your vision based on the prescription your friend gave me (is she your nurse? Because I find it kinda strange, albeit sweet, that your friend knows your eye prescription.) I hope you enjoy; I'm sure you'll look swell in them!**

**-Finland**

**P.S. Your lady friend keeps calling you "Sweddie pie"; at first I didn't know who she was talking about, but then she showed me your picture. Is that your new nickname or something? It's quite cute!"**

**Mathias: Ha ha ha! Sweden got stupid glasses as a gift! I could totally score a better gift from any chick without even needing a party! *punch* Hey, Gil! I totally now feel how awesome this party is! Let's share the tears of excitement by partying together! *goes over to Gil and holds him and cries with him***

**Antonio: Aw! This feels like a Full House moment! We should all hug! *opens arms and closes them when Francis came closer* On second thought...**

**Muertes: *strolling out of nowhere and sees Sweden holding kitten* NO! He's at it again! Don't worry, little brother, I'll save you, too! *attacks Sweden's butt again***

**Me: ...Seriously, Muertes? How can you have a British accent when you are named after a Spanish word and you are an American Curl? -_-"**

**Aw, it would've been nice to see Iceland as a baby. He's so cute right now, I bet that as a baby-! *imagines baby Iceland* X/3**

**Sweden, I am freaking Princess Molestia the Assassin, of course I have a gun license! And yes, I'll only use the gun for boring stuff like self-defense *to self* and to hunt off people that rub me the wrong way! heh heh heh***

**((I meant the links that I used to have Kiku sing at the party. XD But yeah, I would like to know if you saw any others?))**

**((That would be so cool! Thanks! Maybe I can write a fanfic story on it, too?))**

**((Yeah, it does suck to have prisoners suffer through labor just for spare change, and it's worse with this laissez-faire law that can't stop the corporations from doing this; I don't want to sound like a far-left, but the Republicans are becoming more like greedy idiotic dictators to me, especially with Ann Couture playing in their field. I mean, seriously, she makes the phrase "dumb blonde" a truth, which sucks because I know a blonde math teacher and a really intelligent blonde student of the high school I graduated from. And the last time I checked, Hillary Clinton has a few brains, herself. I hope for Ann's sake that there's a comfortable seat in hell for her to sit her flat, racist, misogynistic ass in.))**

((In my school we get like no time to make things up. You get the number of days you were out plus one day. Wow. For my senior year (next year) I was planning on taking AP Spanish (maybe), AP Government (one semester class), and AP Economics (also a one semester class).))

I don't want people taking my underwear. It's creepy.

No, I don't keep chocolate in the house. I don't want Sealand or Ladonia getting cavities (if we can even get them).

I don't get it. I think I'd rather read the textbook.

*sigh* Okay… *goes to make pie*

Good. As long as your learned. Ouch. Did something just bite my butt? O_o

I meant the people you brought with you. -_-'

I think you mean anthropophobia…and no, I'm not afraid of people. I just don't function well around more than 3 or 4 people. Too loud.

*blushes bright red* I…well…um…

How do you know my glasses prescription? O_o

I don't get it. Yeah, the glasses are made of wood. So?

Mathias, no girl would ever date you. EVER.

Again?! What does this cat have against me? I didn't even do anything! *in emo corner* Even animals hate me…

Good. Hey! I heard that. No shooting people. "Stand your ground" laws are NOT meant to give you a reason to shoot people who look at you funny.

((Some of them))

((YUS WRITE IT!))

((Seems like we're reverting back to the Gilded Age. I'm a proud Liberal Democrat. XDDD I am blonde. The people we call "dumb blondes" are fake blondes. REAL blondes are smart. Apparently the hair bleach/dye used by fake blondes kills brain cells, turning them into dumb blondes.))

**Questions:**

**-What was that pairing list about, something that had to do with rooming together and stuff?**

**-What were those two lists about, the Privileged list and the Gay Agenda?**

**-Do you allow random hugs as long as they aren't nonsexual and nonthreatening?**

**- I learned from my Psychology class that there's this new neurosurgery that implants thin rods into your brain that are attached to this piece, and with the click of a remote, the rods send small electrical shocks into the parts of the brain to balance out the neurons that cause emotions. They use these on people who are depressed, suicidal, and/or OC to block out the neurons that cause them to be that way without making them "too happy". How cool is that?**

Yup. At world conferences we have to room with at least one other nation. There is now a list of people who cannot, under ANY circumstances, room together.

Privilege checklist and "Gay Agenda?" I can't explain things well, so you're better off Googling it.

I guess, as long as you don't try to knock me off balance or anything. Also asking if you can hug me before you do is probably a good idea.

Sounds cool.


	38. Chapter 38

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

So…what would the people that read this blog like to see more of? Personal stories? Funny Mathias fails? Things I've failed at? Random rants?

Sometimes I just really feel like slapping Mathias with a fish. And then drawing on his face with a permanent marker.

No, Mathias and Prussia, I will not join your German Sparkle Party.

Germanic Family Reunions are headache inducers. Especially after most of them get drunk. That's why Liechtenstein never comes anymore.

Though I must admit that helping Germany wake everyone up at 5 in the morning (I'm up making breakfast anyways then; Italy helps.) for military training is fun. I usually use cold water or an airhorn…though it's a bad idea to wake Norway and Switzerland up.

Mathias gets the "special treatment;" that is to say, he gets cold water AND an airhorn.

Norway wakes up when he smells the coffee. Switzerland gets up whenever he wants and nobody questions it.

Nobody talks to Norway until he drank at least half a pot already.

It's nice and quiet when everyone's still half asleep, until Prussia starts annoying Austria and Switzerland gets involved.

I think Iceland hates being a Germanic. I don't blame him.

Italy comes even though he's a Germanic because he never leaves Germany's side. Germany never leaves him alone with Prussia or Mathias.

It's not a Germanic Family Reunion until almost everyone's drunk, Prussia tries to start a German Sparkle Party, people are yelling at the top of their lungs, Germany and I have migraines, Iceland bangs his head into the wall repeatedly, Germany loses his voice from yelling, Norway beats up Mathias, and Switzerland threatens to shoot Prussia.

I think we scared away the English speaking nations. Yes, English is a Germanic language.

It's nice to spend time with my cousins and brother, but after 3 days, I generally get sick of them. Especially Mathias and Prussia. And I enjoy not being threatened by Switzerland.

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Hey!**

**I'm scaring you, aren't I? I should just stop talking. **

**I'm glad I learned. My brother says the reason I love languages so much is that I almost didn't have one, so I try to make sure I can never lose what I have. I still don't speak them that much, though- I'm better at writing languages than speaking them. **

**So am I. Who knows what could have happened...**

**My father...I don't know what he wanted. He was the sole monarch of mixed signals. He told me, in too many words, that he wanted me contained. He told my brother, in not so many words, that he never loved him. **

**No love in the Stark family, just us two, we stick together and see it through. (Rhymed...) **

**So was I, but I was legally presumed dead. Because I was really small when it happened, and the car crashed into the sea, they thought that the waves had taken my body and carried it to the Mariana Trench or whatever. Over time, everyone forgot that my parents even had a second child. **

**I can tell what the others think of me, too- they think that because my brother and I like to joke a lot, we don't care. Sometimes we "don't care" about our work, sometimes we "don't care" about what other people think of us, but it really burns when I can tell that they think we "don't care" about each other. Just because we banter- yes, we do fight sometimes, but rarely- doesn't mean we don't care about each other. I can feel the disapproval radiating off of Cap whenever he looks at me. Well, up his. He doesn't know anything about me or my brother. **

**Rule number one, whatever you think you know about the Starks is probably a lie that we've invented to hide. Leave your assumptions at the door when you enter Stark tower, because nothing- and I mean nothing- can be taken at face value. We joke because we want to try and laugh. I remember, when I came back from the cave, my brother stayed up at all hours trying to get me to laugh or even smile. I hated it at the time- but now I know that he did it for me; not to joke for joking's sake. **

**And if only other people could see that, too.**

**Did you hear about the law in California, where I live? I don't remember what it was, exactly- something about allowing therapists to practice therapy to try and make homosexual teenagers straight. **

**All I can say is, my brother's face when he walked in on what I destroyed after hearing that was entirely priceless. But I didn't realize it at that serious moment. Gah, why do people even care? Like my brother says, (and be warned, he's a bit of a perv) "Who cares what two consenting adults do in bed or whatever? I mean, at least they're getting sex and love." **

**=='...for all his genius, he really does scare me sometimes. At least we have a strong company policy about discrimination that applies. Our company, since we pulled it out of weapons, has moved forward and is like no other. I'm proud of what my brother's done. **

**I dunno...but whenever I try to make a joke, all I can see is disgust...I just want a fairly normal family that will laugh with me. **

**Einsam, **

**Antonia Stark.**

Not really…don't stop talking

Same. I'm much better at writing than speaking.

Yikes. A few centuries ago, people actually knew we existed, but since then, people forgot. Back then, nobody had a camera or knew what one was, so if something happened to someone, it wasn't all over YouTube the next day.

It's not very good sometimes, knowing what your peers think of you.

I guess Mathias used to try to get me to smile and laugh when I was younger but it never worked.

Actually the law is making those kinds of therapies illegal to MINORS. So technically, in Sweden, despite the equal marriage laws, since it's not banned, my boss could force me into those kinds of therapies. California is taking a step in the right direction.

Whenever I try to make a joke people just stare at me, whether it's out of shock or disgust, I don't know.

**Greece's Kitty:**

**Kitty: what is this common sense...**

**Tino was probably brained washed.**

Common sense means logic. He wasn't brainwashed. He just doesn't like me that way. He's not homosexual.

**IntraSule:**

**((Oh my fudge! Slow down, chica! O_o It's good that you have goals and want to be a big achiever, but- yeah, slow down! In a school like yours, it seems that you can get into any college that you want after graduation, so no need to push yourself too hard! XD))**

**Well, geez, I wasn't going to take your underwear. What kind of creep do you think I am? And think HARD before you answer. -3-**

**Aw, you're such a concerned parent. *pats back* But since you're concerned about their teeth, then I suggest you check under their mattresses, then...**

***sigh* I hope that this book will help you get my many innuendo comments. *opens book* Chapter 1: Your Penis and You. What the...?**

**Me: Wow, Muertes's stealthily attacking people and touching Sweden's butt? My baby is taking after her mother! 8'D *takes Muertes and gives her a calming pat on the head* It's okay, Muertes, it was just an accident; he didn't mean to hurt Mommy. Now apologize to Mr. Sweden.**

**Muertes: But, Mummsie, he's kitten-napping little brother!**

**Me: No, sweetie, he's adopting him because he's going to take care of him from now on, okay? You have nothing to worry about. Now, apologize to Mr. Sweddie pie.**

**Muertes: Feh, my apologies, Mr. Sweddie pie. *snicker***

**Me: Such a good kitty. Now, come along, we're gonna discuss your weird sense of racial identity. That British accent is freaking me out. O_o**

**Still, how can you not "function well" with a group when all you have to do is sit there and watch the performances? And how can you even stand to go into World Meetings when the entire world is sitting in the same room as you? That's a pretty large crowd, you can almost say that it's as large as- *gasp* the world!**

**Well, I don't think Kiku and Antonio are loud and obnoxious; Kiku's quiet as a mouse and Antonio just lively, too. Can't say much about the others. **

**Mathias, Gil, and France: Hey!**

**Me: Well, it's true! -3-**

**Aw! Sweddie pie's blushing! *pinches and stretches cheeks* It's so cute on you! And I'm a fangirl; fangirls must know these things! Now try them on! *takes off Sweden's glasses and puts on the new glasses* Wow, you look fantastic! 8D How are the lenses?**

***sigh* Nevermind my wood comment, Sweddie pie. Hm, I do wonder if his wood was stiff enough to get the job done.**

**Mathias: You should stop trying because he'll never get it. And screw you, little brother, I can get any chick I want; no one can resist these sweet looks! *scratch* Ow! What the hell?!**

**Voice: Dada, that's not true! I don't hate you.**

**Me: Whoa! Who's that? Who are you?!**

**Sweden's Kitten: *in chibiAmerica's voice* It's me, down here in Dada's hands! *looks up at Sweden's face with wide, shiny gray eyes past the mini-glasses* I don't hate you at all! I love you, new Dada, and I'd love you even more if you gave me a name! *twitches curled ears in excitement* 8-3**

**Me: Aw! How cute! X3 *drags Sweden and his kitten away from emo corner and goes back to destroy it, all while grinning giddily* The emo corner was a lie, bitch. B-3**

***mumbles incoherently* Ugh fine! No shooting for revenge or anything! I pwomish.**

**Thanks for the pie! *takes pie to Mathias's house and rings doorbell***

**Mathias: *opens door* What is it, now? Hey! You're that crazy chick who threw that party!**

**Me: And you're the jerk-off that hurt Sweden's feelings long ago! *smashes pie into Mathias's face***

**Mathias: Bitch, what the hell?!**

**Me: *points to Mathias* I WILL BE YOUR DEADMAN! WITH NOTHING BUT THIS BLOOD ON MY HANDS! SO MAKE YOUR DEADMA-AN! STAGNATED BY THE PASSITIVITY, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU BLEED LIKE ME! *headbangs to music going on inside head***

**Mathias: *watches as I randomly headbang to silence* O_o *dials on cell phone* Hello, Sweden...?**

**((Okay, so I'll get started on my Outcast Trio fanfic. XD))**

**((Wow, Couture's using hair dye, then? Well, she is pushing past 50... =_= Well, it seems that you're really into politics, so are you going to be a political figure after college?))**

**Question:**

**(From Finland) Hi, Sweden! I was wondering about something. A few days ago, I was hearing this beeping noise from somewhere for two days straight, but then there was this clicking noise and then it stopped. Did you hear it, too?**

**(From me) How are you enjoying your new snookems, Sweddie pie?**

((I should move into Acclerated English…my college prep English class is TOO SLOW! DX I like working hard.))

Well…

Might as well

O_O *drops book* On second thought…I think I'd rather stay innocent…

She bit me…twice…why does she hate me? Also, talking animals don't surprise me. Mr. Puffin follows Iceland everywhere and he can talk.

It's too loud…I like quiet…I actually hate world conferences because of the noise…and we never get anything done.

Why must you insist on stretching my cheeks? That kind of hurts…

They work well.

None of the female nations like you very much Mathias…they seem to remember you hitting on them insistently before. When someone says no, they mean no. No doesn't mean pester them until they give in.

How about…Ingrid?

*answers phone* What do you want Mathias?

((I've thought about going into politics, history, or languages))

I'm sorry Tino, I haven't heard anything.

She's cute…hopefully this one won't attack me like that last one…

((OMG IT'S LIKE AZUMANGA DAIOH! Sakaki is a gentle giant and she loves cats but they hate her no matter what she does.))


	39. Chapter 39

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

The author is insisting that you all get to some-what know her…

Nickname: (Won't reveal real name on internet) Yamato

Age: 17

Location: Midwestern US ((DX it's too cold here right now!))

Hobbies: playing clarinet, eating, sleeping, watching anime, reading manga, reading, listening to music, learning

((If you want to know anything specific about me, just ask XD))

**The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Hi,**

**Ok...I won't. ^_^**

**Well, it wasn't that long ago- around the start of the information age (The late 80s/ Early 90s) so news spread quickly. **

**No, it isn't. But then knowing that what they think of you is wrong is worse than anything. **

**Yeah, my brother tried for a month and a half before I realized what he was doing. And in the meantime, he looked like an idiot. **

**Oh, really? Well, my head is in the lab 99.99% of the time, so yeah. Even when I'm not physically there, I'm still making diagrams in my head and thinking of things I want to know. **

**Yeah...I get the disgust reaction. ==' People think that because I want to make a joke that I'm immature and irresponsible. I just like seeing other people laugh, so I want to make them laugh. Laughing is good for the lungs, you know. **

**Just thought of something AMAZING for the lab! Gotta go build it NOW. **

**Logging off, **

**Antonia Stark~**

Indeed it is.

Most of the time, sometimes even while I'm doing paperwork, I'll daydream.

Yes, laughing is very good for you.

Have fun.

**IntraSule:**

**((Hm, okay, I guess it is a good thing that you like hard work. So, you should just get into that, but still, don't pile too much on yourself! Great, now I feel bad for not taking on more challenges in high school! XD))**

**Well, what...? :-/ And if you find any chocolates in their mattresses, give them to me, okay?**

**Okay. *picks up book and hand it to Ladonia as he passes by* Here ya go, kid.**

**Muertes doesn't hate you, she's just on the defensive because she saw her mommy hurt and her sibling taken away. But she's okay now, right, Muertes?**

**Muertes: *grumble* Yes, fine, whatever. *pats Sweden's toes* That's my pat on your shoulder. You're still on my watch list, but you're cool for now. =_=**

**If you want things done in the meetings so you can leave earlier, then you should really just speak up. I know, it's uncomfortable to put yourself in the spotlight like that, but if results start coming in, then it'll be worth it. And the more you do it, the more practice you get with your voice. Heck, with your voice, you might be able to shock people into orderly silence.**

***rubs cheeks* I'm sorry, but you do look great in the glasses! Is your vision really better in those?**

**Mathias: I might annoy the female countries into giving in from time to time, but I at least can talk to people and get them to talk to me, not scare them away like some anti-social Mike Meyers reincarnate! *dodges oncoming ax* Whoa! What the-! O_O**

**Me: *glowing with dark Russian aura* How DARE you? How DARE you say such a thing when you know how your brother feels?! *throws another ax* YOU GIANT *censor censor censor censor censor***

**Muertes: *covers innocent ears* M-Mummy?**

**Mathias: Eeeh! *dodges axes* Stop it! Where are you even getting all of these?!**

**Antonio: *to Francis* Maybe we should go...**

**Francis: *looking up* Yeah, but I wonder if that hole will ever get fixed...?**

**Gil: Screw da hole- heh heh, screwing holes! I should write dat down- I wanna get out of here before that chick turns on us!**

**Sweden's Kitten: O_o Ingrid? I'M A BOY! *punches Sweden with all his might, but was too small and soft to do any damage, so it was more like a gentle swat* How dare you put my masculinity into question like that? Give me a different name, damn it! *punches Sweden again***

**Me: Aw! Ingrid's so *receives glare* Uh, he's so cute when he's mad!**

**Muertes: Well, I guess my work as the protective older sibling is completed...**

***at Mathias's house***

**Mathias: Uh, yeah, uh, Sweden? Remember that lunatic that kidnapped us all and made us go to that party of yours? Yeah, well, she's at my place. She threw a freaking pie at me and then shouted something about deadmen and Alice in Wonderland or some shit, and now she's throwing her head back and forth. I would've done something myself, but-**

**Me: *points at Mathias* I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU! BUT YOU ARE SLIPPING AWAY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?! *resumes headbanging***

**Mathias: O_o I'm afraid of touching her. Come over here and get this chick, 'cause she's starting to freak me out, and I don't think her neck can last any longer. Later. *Hangs up phone and resumes watching* Man, Sweden gets the weirdest fans. *licks lips* Mm, this pie actually tastes good...**

**((Wow, you have a lot of choices in front of you. What would you say is your top career choice, though?))**

**Yeah, Tino, I haven't heard anything either. *tries to secretly slip bomb remote into pocket* I think you need to see a neurologist or something, because that can be a serious thing, to hear random noises...**

**((I've never heard of Azumanga Daioh. What is it about?))**

**Sweden, I think you should tell us everything in your blog; it would be cool to read on more about your life, your past, and everything else! ^_^**

((Time management is the key! Thanks!))

Ok…

TT_TT animals hate me too…

Easy for you to say…whenever I'm put in the "spotlight" I freeze up and can't talk, even if I want to…so it's not really a matter of wanting to talk…

I guess…

…that was low, even for you Mathias. You deserve every axe you get thrown at you.

Guess I'll be fixing that later…

I'm sorry… TT_TT Then what would you like to be named? Please don't hurt me! Why does every animal and nation hate me?!

Mathias, you deserve it. *laughing internally at image of Mathias getting hit in the face with a pie*

((I have no idea. O_o))

What did you just put in your pocket? I hope it had nothing to do with the ticking noises that Tino's been hearing…

((It's kind of like Hetalia, but with all girls. And it's crazy. Wikipedia it. I can't really explain it without giving anything away.))

Ok…but anything in particular?

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

** Ugh, that's true...War isn't fun...WE SHOULD ALL HAVE PASTA AND BE FRIIEENNDDSSS! XD**

**SU-SAN! QUIICKKK! MAKE ME COOKKIIEEESS! Pwease?**

**I ask you for way too many sweets...I sowwy.**

**(( Heh...I gots a question. Do you like fluffy yaoi stuff? I mean like...Chibi!Talia and Holy Roman Empire kind of thing? I love those two...Chibi!Talia is so cute...And HRE is so...Him. XD ))**

**AYYYEEEEE THE MACARENA! DA DO DE DA DOOOO...What? ._.**

**Hah, I'm not even gonna try. **

**OH, BY TEH WAY. What's your favourite song?**

Sure…

*sigh* Okay…

Yes you do.

((You mean Shounen-ai? OMFG YES! I LOVE Shounen-ai!))

…

Well then.


	40. Chapter 40

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Location: Hiding under a rock somewhere

Mood: Tired

((I JUST MADE A TUMBLR FOR THIS! It's That-One-Swedish-Person))

More Mathias fails? Okay. Let me think…in the early 1900's we (the Nordics) went skiing in Norway and Mathias tripped at the top of the mountain and rolled the entire way down, becoming a giant snowball. We were all laughing. Norway laughed so hard he cried. Good times, good times.

Another time, this one actually happened last week, Mathias took a dare from the "Awesome Trio" to hit on a random person at one of his beaches Gangnam Style, but the best part is HE WAS WEARING A STRAPLESS DRESS, HIGH HEELS, AND A WIG. Now that video is somewhere on YouTube. The girl thought it was hilarious.

Most of my memories are so painful that my subconscious sealed them away somewhere. I'd really not remember most of the things that happened in the past…

I don't want to remember them. Though they do come back if someone triggers them. Yes, people's actions can trigger bad memories. They can also trigger panic attacks because of the memories.

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Hiya, **

**True. Nothing hurts worse than being misconceived. **

**Yeah...I'm a massive thinker. I like to think best, I'm actually a pretty quiet person. I'm just outgoing around people I'm comfortable with, so they don't get it when I'm all shy and stuff in another situation. **

**I know...I just want to see people happy. That's another reason I like science. Science can find so many things to give people happier lives; like glasses, computers, and Arc Reactors. **

**Have fun? It doesn't need to be asked! I always have fun in the lab! There's so much to do, so much to see, so many experiments to conduct! I love it~! **

**Hope you someday have as much fun as I'm having in my lab, *internet hug***

**Antonia Stark~**

Very true.

Same.

Good.

Maybe someday.

**Greece's Kitty:**

**kitty: sweden, WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE COLOR**

Blue and yellow

**IntrSule:**

** ((LOL, no problem! And congrats on breaking the 40-chapter threshhold!))**

**Sweden's Kitten: *in chibi angry voice, which just makes him cuter* Didn't I just say that I love you?! *punches/gently swats Sweden* Man, you read the atmosphere the wrong way so much! You're just like America! Meow! And I can't name myself; that's what humans or personified nations are for! Now give me a name, and make it super-duper herioc this time!**

**Me: O_o Amazing how animals are cute one instant, and mean and scary the next...**

**Muertes: ...Well, Sweden did have it coming. I mean, didn't the ol' bloke hear me call him "little brother" and using the pronoun "him" with that "super hearing" of his?**

**That's why it's good that I still have this! *brings out Stephen Hawking's computer* I even made some changes: by sticking these small spindles into your skull, your exact thoughts and emotions can be transmitted onto the computer without the hassle of trying to bring them to words yourself!**

***continues throwing axes* You prick! You jerk! You egotistical, selfish, idiotic, *censor censor censor***

**Muertes: *still has little paws over her ears* M-Mummy? Please stop using so much obscenities!**

**Mathias: *continues to dodge axes* I know! It was low! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!**

**Me: *stops throwing axes* No need, Sweden. *Claps and rubs hands together and points index fingers at the hole* IntaLunaJanetLatoyaJacksonDu mbledoratheExplora! *purple light zaps out of fingers and shoot towards the hole, and the hole becomes repaired.***

**The Bad Touch Trio and Mathias: O_O**

**Muertes: Wow, British magic! 8D**

**Me: Yes. Now, where was I? *resumes throwing axes***

**Guess I'll be fixing that later…**

***at Mathias's house***

**Mathias: *typing away on his cell phone while hiding and shivering in closet* "Swed, where r u?! Ur chick is goin' cra Z! & She found da chainsaw!" *hears revving noise outside door* **

**Me: Oh, Mathias! Where are you, my sweet, narcississtic prince? *revs chainsaw again***

**Mathias: *stiffens in fear* Eee! "Cum & save me! Pleez! D'8" *sends***

**((So, I guess that you'll just see what career comes your way?))**

**I-I didn't put anything in my pocket! *accidently presses remote's button* Oh, shit!**

**Finland: There it goes again! You guys seriously can't hear th-? **

***bomb detonates in Finland's head. His head glows a bright orange as an exploding sound comes from it. The glow dies down after a few seconds, and Finland's face looks like it was just sunburned* **

**Finland: *eyes spinning* U-un? *faints***

**Me: O_o Well, that didn't work... Wait, did I just bombed a country? Does that make me a terrorist?**

**I think that you should blog about anything! Your childhood, Mathias's fails, your fails, any random blurb that pops into your head! ..And now I'm hungry... *goes to raid Sweden's fridge***

((Thanks! XDDD))

Uh…I don't know? Mod? It's Swedish for courage…

I have a habit of spacing out…sorry…hm…I wonder if falling into a black hole would kill me…

After seeing what Norway is capable of, black magic doesn't really surprise me…

Mathias needs to learn to deal with his own problems. *sigh* Stupid brother…um IntraSule, I think he's learned his lesson now…I think you scarred him for life.

((Guess so))

You were saying? Wait, did you just blow up Finland? O_O TINO!

Yes, that makes you a terrorist. Why would you do that? Planting a bomb in his house…that's dangerous!

What? T_T Whatever…nobody listens to me anyways.


	41. Chapter 41

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

((So far nobody seems to care that I made a tumblr for this. *forever alone*))

For some reason during the last world meeting, we watched both Mulan and Anastasia. Some of the less mature nations (I'm looking at YOU Mathias!) kept claiming that Mulan was really China. To make matters worse, during Anastasia, Russia was crying because we all know what really happened to her. Russia said she was like a daughter to him.

After the movies, the "Bad Touch Trio" and "Awesome Trio" started singing, at the top of their lungs, "I'll Make a Man Out Of You" from Mulan. T_T I hate my life.

Maybe I should get Mathias a shock collar, so whenever he misbehaves, he gets a jolt of electricity. Perfect!

The next person at a meeting to do Gangnam Style is getting their presentation Rick Roll'd. I'm not kidding. I will hack their computer and Rick Roll them. South Korea, you have been warned. Also, "kimichi" is a REALLY bad password. You MIGHT want to change it. TROLOLOLOLO

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Heylo,**

**Awh, your responses keep getting shorter. I like talking to you. :) **

**My brother...still has not entirely ceased making in idiot of himself on television. TELEVISION I TELL YOU. NATIONAL TELEVISION.**

**INTERnational Television. **

**I.E, where everyone is watching. T_T I swear, that guy sometimes...**

**Yes, I know you're reading over my shoulder, Tony. I'm dropping hints on purpose. **

**("So mean, sorellina...") **

**Anyway. **

**I'm VERY close to making the accomplishment of the century. **

**Ever heard of ball lighting? Little orbs of lightning, that occur naturally during thunderstorms? They've never been produced artificially. Except, my role model, Nikola Tesla did it in the early 1900s. It hasn't been accomplished since.**

**That is about to change. *smirks confidently* **

**AND I WILL WALK INTO HISTORY. :D **

**I'm taking a break right now, actually, because my brother insisted that I drop it for an hour or two and watch Supernatural with him. ._. **

**I think I've watched too much Supernatural, actually. I'll probably go back into the lab and finish soon. **

**("One more episode! Castiel and Uriel show up again in this one, come on!")**

**... ._. ...fine. You do realize that Castiel is a dick, right?**

**("That's why I like him!")**

**You are strange. Time to spend another hour watching thing get SMITED. X) **

***internet hug* **

**Antonia Stark.**

Sorry, I hadn't realized that.

Mine too. He doesn't understand that during international debates and such, or huge events like the Olympics, he's not supposed to act stupid. He snuck into the Parade of Nations during the Olympics' Opening Ceremony. His boss was furious.

Amazing…since the Tesla Coils, huh? Sounds great. Did you know Rosalind Franklin was the actual person to discover DNA, yet because she was a woman, she wasn't given credit for it to this day? How sad. I hope the same thing doesn't happen to you.

I haven't seen Supernatural…

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

** Prollem, Sweden?**

**YAY! I WUV YOUU!~~~ *happilymunchescookies***

**IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I just really love sweets!~~**

**(( I know right? IT'S SO FREAKING CUTE! I was just watching it and I thought to ask. ))**

**Prollem with the Macarena?**

**OH, SU-SAN! I WAS READING THIS FANFIC ABOUT YOU AND FINNY AND IT WAS SO CUTE! But Sealand was all "I'M NEVER COMING TO THIS ROOM AGAIN! EEEWWWW!" ...Really.**

… *sigh* I hope you know too much sugar is bad for you…

((YES! Though the ending of the Chibitalia arc made me sob hysterically, almost as much as the American Revolution scene!))

((OMG I KNOW WHICH ONE YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! IT'S SOOOOOOOO FLUFFY AND CUTE! Eiugofadcusfghrwtaefidsr ALL OF THE FEELS!))

*in emo corner* But it's just that…a fanfiction…he'd never kiss me willingly and I don't want to force him into doing anything…

Mathias says I'm too soft, and that makes me weak.

Not especially.

**IntraSule:**

** Mod: Hm... "Mod"? Hm, yes, I like it...Mod...Wait, what?! I only been with my dada for a few minutes and I'm already driving him to suicide? Why, dada?! Don't say such things; it breaks my heart! Please, dada, don't go into a black hole! D'X**

**Muertes: Damn, the ol' git had Mod for a few minutes and he's already breaking his heart? Damn...**

**Hey, this isn't black magic! *looks at skin on arms* Oh, wait, maybe it IS black magic. Racial references for the win, bitches! B-)**

***stops chainsaw* I wasn't trying to scar him, I was just gonna punish him a little and then have him cut some of his lumber for me. What on Earth made you guys think that I was gonna hurt him or something? :-/**

**Mathias: *shivering like crazy* T-thank you, S-Sweden... *goes into fetal position and sucks thumb***

**Me: Dude...you okay? ._.**

**((In all honesty, I really think you should go into politics. You're smart, you know more about legal stuff than I could ever learn, and you seem passionate about this stuff, as far as I can tell. Or get into therapy, to help people like Sweden here. *pinches Sweden's cheek*))**

**U-uh, it was an accident, I swear! And I didn't, um, plant the bomb in his house. It was in his, um...*quietly* skull...**

**Finland: *still lying on the ground, dizzy* U-un? S-Sweddie pie...? *passes out again***

**Well, it looks like he'll make it! I hope... 3-X **

***pokes head out of refrigerator with an apple in mouth* Hm? Wh'duh ssain?**

**Question:**

**If you had the option of getting any career you wanted, what would you do?**

**Would you like me to send this ring to Finland in your name? It's very pretty, and his favorite stone is on it! 8-D**

**How are things going so far with Mod?**

**Will you be my mommy? 8-D**

*still in emo corner* All I do is mess things up…first I have to find a black hole…

That's not really what I meant…I meant black magic as in dark arts? England does black magic too…so do Norway and Romania…

You're threatening him with axes and chainsaws. That's kind of dangerous.

See? Now he's curled up in a fetal position. Not even I can make him do that…

((XDDD I don't really like politics that much but everyone tells me I should go into politics. I kind of wanna be a teacher though…))

That's even worse! And HOW did you plant a bomb in his SKULL?! O_o You should be very worried…you might get taken to jail for terrorism…

*trying to heal him* Please be okay Tino…

*face palm* Never mind, it wasn't important.

Are you talking to both of us? Or just Yamato?

I don't know…I'm good with computers so maybe something with technology like a programmer or something…

((Maybe a foreign language teacher/professor or a history teacher/professor…or teach history in a foreign language!))

*heavy blush* I don't know…

She's a lot like me, except she's loud, cheerful, shorter, and annoying. We mostly get along…

((I would be honored! XDDD))


	42. Chapter 42

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Are you guys surprised that I can be a troll if I try? There's a lot about me that you don't know.

I think my boss thinks I'm insane. Pfft, I already knew that. You try to live for thousands of years and still have your sanity intact.

There are sea monsters that live in the North Sea. Really, there are. It's all Norway's fault. When we were teenagers (Norway, Mathias, and I) and Vikings, on a sea journey Mathias dared Norway to summon a sea monster and he did. The problem was, he couldn't get rid of it. So it still lives there. I think it has a family, actually. And it only surfaces when Norway, Mathias, or I are around where it lives. I don't think it likes us very much.

I don't think I've ever had an IQ test done…but I'm sure it would be very high…I don't know. My boss hides my files somewhere the public will never find them.

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Heylo,**

**It's fine...it happens. :)**

**I'm in an incurably good mood, I've almost got the Tesla coils finished and I'm taking a break right now. **

**Yeah...my brother gets drunk. One time the computer said...what was it... "It's nice to see you on TV with your clothes ON, sir," or something like that. T_T **

**I think the idea gets across quite clearly there. **

**Wow. God, I hope not. O_O Things have changed, a lot. But even Mr. *cough* AMAZING *cough* Tesla didn't get the credit he deserved... v.v I hope to do a good honor to his work. He was a true genius. **

**It's a really good show. Of course, not so much when you do a six-episode marathon with your idiot brother, but still.**

**^_^ Science time!**

**Until later,**

**Antonia Stark~~**

That's funny.

Very true. He was indeed a true genius. I would've liked to meet him…

Finally…someone who's just as much of a nerd as I am. Yay.

My brother was entertained by kids shows. And he used to make me watch them with him. FML. Though I guess it's better than making me watch porn with him.

**Greece's Kitty:**

** South korea: fine. I wont. Ill just sing this with kitty!**

**Kitty: op op op op oppa gangnam style, ahhhhhhhh sexeh babeh, op op op op**

**Sk: OPPA GANGNAM STYLE**

**(trololo to you sweden)**

That's it…have fun doing your presentation in Russian. XD

Anyone who can speak/read Russian should be highly entertained.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

** LOL, SWEDEN. YOU WENT ALL TROLL ON KOREA! Now I can't stop laughing...**

**...But Gangnam Style is EPIC.**

***freezes in place* Wait...It is? OHMAIGOD IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE! WHY NO ONE TELL ME THIS!? OAO**

**(( I KNOW! So sad...But that's how it works in history. *wipes imaginary tear from eye***

**XD I was re-watching when HRE left Chibitalia...But the dude ruined it when he questioned the broom...It was funny though. ))**

**Awwies. *gives cookie* It's okay, Sweden...You can come out of the emo corner now... ._. REALLY, DO YOU WANT ME TO GET SHOT BY SWEDEN FANGIRLS!?**

**Then stop being such a softie? **

**Goodie. Cause I happen to like the Macarena.**

I did warm him. *troll face* Are you surprised?

It's annoying.

Actually it's not. The world was supposed to end in 2000 and 2010 too, but it didn't. 2012, come at me bro!

((Yup.))

((LOL yup. "Is that your boyfriend/girlfriend/gender neutral chibi thing?" I love the English dub, except for the voices.))

*still in emo corner* I'm not coming out.

But it's who I am. I feel bad yelling at people…

It's annoying.

**IntraSule:**

** Mod: *sniffle* Well...Well...I hope you don't succeed in finding a black hole to die in because you're my daddy and you're supposed to be around to take care of me and love me, a-and...there! X'P**

**Muertes: Wow, nice argument, kiddo. I'm gonna find some tuna. Cheerio. *goes to Sweden's kitchen to find tuna***

**Me: ...I'm gonna need some cake. *follows Muertes***

**Mod: *looks up at Sweden with sad eyes* Dada, please don't go! 3-'8**

**...*drops black magic joke* What type of jokes do you get, Sweden? :-/**

**Well, I guess he learned his lesson, so... *takes chainsaw away***

**Mathias:*bawling like crazy and hugs Sweden's leg* Ugh-ha ha ha! THANK YOU, SWEDEN! *lets snot and tears drip onto Sweden's pants***

**((If you want to be a teacher, then that's your path in the future. It's cool to help future generations learn new skills and stuff, like being bilingual! I wish I had the opportunity to do that in high school, but I guess that's going to have to wait until later on. LOL, teaching history in a foreign is so...innovative! That'll be so cool!))**

**...I don't know how I planted the bomb in his skull, but I'm pretty sure the details were kinda gross... =_= And I didn't want to cause terrorism, I was just usig the bomb as a threat to get you to fess up your deep, romantic love for Finland because the SuFin fangirls paid me to do so!**

**Finland: L-love...? Sweden, what is she saying...? *holds Sweden's hand for support***

**Me: A-and besides, I can't be thrown into prison because, well, the fangirls took over all of the countries' governments. Why do you think America's so divided within himself that he's almost turning schizophenic? Because the Conserative fangirls are trying to get him to fall in love with England while the Liberal fangirls are trying to get him together with Canada, France, Japan, whatever pairing they come up with. Because of that, they won't let me go to prison. ((Oh, man, can you seriously imagine this happening, that Hetalia encouraged so many fangirls to get into politics that we all just decide to study it as a career and get to the top positions just so we can pretend to be the countries and start confessing feels for each other? That would be so epic! XD)) **

**Hey, I'm getting into Graphic Design, maybe we can work together after I graduate college! 8D**

***shrugs and munches on apple* Oh, and Muertes says hi and you owe her 25,000 euros or something...**

***packages ring and sends it in Sweden's name* There, now Finland will most defs know how you feel about him! Aren't I a genius? 8D**

**Mod: *punches/gently swats Sweden on the foot* Boy, dada, BOY! I'm a BOY! Curse my squeaky voice and unbelievably sweet cuteness! D'X**

**Muertes: I'm pretty sure that sparkly pink collar isn't helping matters...**

**Gil: Gah ha ha! Sweden haz a liddle gurl pussy! *looks at Mod* Dah, she's so cute! *playfully tickles Mod's belly***

**Mod: Dada, help me! D'8**

**((Yay, two mommies! *huggles* XD))**

**Questions:**

**-If you were to marry Tino and start adopting the smaller nations, who would you think be the mommy and the daddy? You know, if you pretend to believe in ender roles and stuff...**

**-What do you do when you live in a shoe and you ain't got no soul?**

**-Do you and Germany get along at all?**

*sigh*

Actually funny jokes that aren't offensive in any way.

You still count as a terrorist. You're lucky he's immortal. Being paid is NOT a good reason to do something stupid.

Gross Mathias! It's called a tissue.

Um…I… *blushes extremely hard*

Actually he's practically schizophrenic because of the Democratic and Republican parties. He argues a lot with himself during meetings…

((Sweet!))

But I don't use Euros…I use Krona.

*blushes even harder than before* …

Okay, you made your point. You're a boy.

He's just messing with you. Prussian idiot, please go away.

((XDDD))

I don't know…he got extremely mad at me when I called him wife… (even though I only said it ONCE.)

((SVE'S TOTALLY THE WIFE!))

I don't have a soul. I don't live in a shoe either.

We do. Others say we're a lot alike.


	43. Chapter 43

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Hey! **

**Our computer has a good sense of humor, at least.**

**Well...the Tesla coils worked. Sort of. The house is blacked out so I'm using my phone. Los Angeles is lucky we have a separate generator. At least my brother is fixing it right now. And he's not that mad.**

**Being a nerd is a good thing, in my opinion. It means that you're not afraid to be yourself. I may be rich, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about other people or want all my **

**money to myself. Opposite, in fact. **

***spewing sound, then laughing* I'm sorry, that line about porn..hahaha. Mine would do that in a heartbeat. He has next to no filtering between his brain and mouth. X)**

**Can't waste too much battery, and typing with a touch screen is hard this is a Bit short, isn't it? Oh, well. Until next time!**

**~Antonia Stark**

Random blackouts are annoying, but they usually happen when you use too much energy. I've never really had to deal with them, except during world meetings. Several nations are still scared of the dark. The building has it's own generator, ((As does my high school…it even has its own freaking POWER PLANT)) so it comes on shortly.

I like being a nerd, however, it also means you get picked on frequently for being smart. T_T For a long time, (mostly during the Middle Ages), being smart was looked down upon. I hated doing government work. They used to make dumb down my reports, or else they would hurt me because they couldn't understand me.

It's better now. I'd rather be smart but antisocial over dumb but extremely good at socializing any day.

I do give money to charities, but my government micromanages my personal finances too. I'm more than capable of doing it myself but they won't let me.

He's done it before…he only stopped when I started banging my head into the wall.

Mathias literally has no "filter" as you say between his mouth and mind. He says everything on his mind, even if it makes no sense or is extremely inappropriate.

Yes, typing on touch screens is irritating. People get annoyed with me when I text because I take forever to text them back. I misspell half the words in texts the first time I type it because of the darn keyboard. Stupid iPhones. I didn't even WANT an iPhone. My boss made me get one.

**Greece's Kitty:**

** kitty:*starts retyping koreas presitation* sweden...WTF DID YOU WRITE**

**sk:: BUT THAT WAS OPPA YOUR MY STYLE! IT ORIGINATED IN ME, DAZE~**

You didn't change it back in time. Russia thought your presentation was hilarious. I'm still not going to tell you what it said.

LOL it's your fault. I warned you. Don't underestimate me next time. I told you I could hack your computer. Kimichi is a terrible password.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

** Hn...Kind of, BUT I KNEW YA HAD IT IN YOU, SON! ...LOLwut?**

**No no no, epic, Su-san. Say it with me. EP-IC. EEEH. PUH. ICK.**

**Scientists are horrible at predicting when the world will end. By 2013, they'll probably have a date set up for the end of the world...**

**(( I swear, I'm like, 10x better at history then I was before because of Hetalia...**

**PFFT-I know right? They sometimes say funnier things in the dubs than the subs, too. ))**

***also in emo corner* THE SWEDEN FANGIRLS ARE GONNA KILL ME! *hugs Amerimochi***

**Amerimochi: *being squeezed to near death* It's *cough* Okay! I-I'm the hero!**

**I HAVE AN IDEA! *jumps out of emo corner* **

**Amerimochi: Thank God...**

**SWEDEN, I'M TOTALLY GOING TO TELL YOU ABOUT RANDOM SUFIN FICS I FIND! Cause that will make you so depressed that the emo corner won't help anymore!**

**Amerimochi: Her real goal is to make you sadder...er...**

**SHUT UP AND...AND I'LL GIVE YOU ICE CREAM! **

**Amerimochi: Kay! *sits quietly***

**Iggymochi: *rolls eyes* Of course. Ice cream...*sigh* Americans. *continues reading book***

**Heh. Ignore what Amerimochi said, he's just American, like Iggymochi said. SO, I WAS reading this fic, I got about halfway through it, it's about you coming across Finland's journal and reading about how much he HATES you. And how much you scare him, how uncomfortable he feels around you. How he thinks you'd be plotting to kill him, with the way you look at him...**

**Amerimochi: You put that in a really mea-**

**GO DO SUMFIN' WITH IGGYMOCHI!**

**Iggymochi: *ignores both and reads book***

**Amerimochi: Fine! *cuddles with Iggymochi***

**Iggymochi: ...Isn't he your responsibility?**

**Awww...So cute! And if you're wondering why I have mochis, South Vietnam gave them to me for my birthday. Anyway, so then there's the next part. You wanna hear about it, right? Course you do! XD**

**So, then Finland comes and sees you crying because you were so DAMN HEARTBROKEN over what was written in the journal, but then, he said that it was written a long time ago and how much his feelings changed since then. XD You guys just sat there...Hugging...It was so cute! Then, you guys took a nap together...Cuddling. XD**

**Amerimochi interrupted a lot...Damned American mochi. But that story summary thingy I gave you made you a lot happier...Didn't it?**

**Then don't, YOU'RE PERFECT THE WAY YOU ARE! ...I dunno why I even said that.**

**Amerimochi: Cause you're a cruel and heartless bi-**

**STFU! I'm not giving you ice cream after dinner tonight!**

**Amerimochi: WHY!? *flops on Iggymochi and sobs hysterically...And heroically***

**Iggymochi: Eeeemmmpphh!**

**...Those guys are so cute...But I dun' think I wanna help Iggymochi, I'm too lazeh.**

**'Nyway, I'd only do it if it was for fun...Like some totally cracky reason...Yupp. Sometimes, I do it randomly in front of my mother...No wonder why she thinks I'm so weird. :)**

**...But, what if someone was being mean to Finny?**

**Yupp. This was long. I should lock Amerimochi in my room next time I review, he interrupts me way too much. Iggymochi isn't as bad, though...**

The world is definitely not ending in 2012. The world will end in 5 billion years when the sun turns into a red giant and swallows the earth.

How will that help at all?! I doubt making me even more depressed than I already am is going to do anything good.'

He DOES hate me?! TT_TT *starts crying* I knew it…I hate my life. I wish I was dead.

That didn't make me happier at ALL! *still in emo corner* It just made the depression worse.

((OMG I READ THAT ONE! I started crying when I got to the journal part, but then the happy part came and I started squeeing.))

No I'm not. I'm the opposite of perfect.

Nobody dares to be mean to him. His aim with a sniper rifle is better than Switzerland's, and he's friends with most of the world. You really don't want to see him angry…If I speak up for him it just gets worse. Then he yells at me for making it worse and usually brings up something from the past.

((Amerimochi scares me. O_o))

**IntraSule:**

** Mod: *punches/softly swats Sweden's leg* Promise me you won't attempt suicide anymore, dada! 3-'8**

**Muertes: Mr. Sweden, are those punches having any effect at all? :/**

**Me: *cradles Muertes* From the looks of things, I don't think so...**

**Mod: DON'T QUESTION MY AWESOME STRENGTH! *swats Sweden again* Dammit, dammit, dammit! DX**

**Muertes:... And now he has a mascu-complex. Way teh go, Swedish meatballs. ._.**

**C'mon, offensive jokes are funny, as long as it's the group that's making fun of themselves. You wouldn't believe how hard I laugh when black comedienne Dominique made fun of us African Americans or how I die of laughter whenChristian comedian Tim Hawkins do stand-up on Christianity. It's all in good humor and we all know they aren't true all the time. Oh! Make a joke about yourself! *watches eagerly* 8D**

***sniff* I just planted that bomb for you, Sweden! I needed to find some way to help you on your love quest and the fangirls gave me an opportunity to do so! I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this because I thought that you'd risk rejection and embarrassment after telling your feels rather than letting Finland get hurt...Is he okay?**

**Finland: *stares up at Sweden affectionately* Hi, there, Sweddie-pie! *giggles like a schoolgirl and flutters eyelashes***

**Me:...maybe we should take him to a hospital... His brain ain't right at this point...**

**Mathias: *sniff* I-I'm sorry, little broski. *wipes snot and tears on wrist* Ugh, I can't believe that I'm falling apart right in front of my little brother, when I'm supposed to be the moddel of elder brother support and protection! I can't believe that I cried like a little baby girl man boy! *looks up at Sweden* DON'T LOOK AT ME! *hides face behind hands* You shouldn't see your pinnacle of strength and protection like this! Don't fucking look at me! *sob***

**Me:...*quietly* What a terrible soap opera...**

**America really argues with himself in meetings? Has anyone ever bothered to get him some help...?**

**Euros, Krona, as long as she gets her money, she doesn't really care that much...**

**What's the matter? You just gave Finland a really awesome gift! ;3**

**Gilbert: *completely ignores Sweden as he runs around the room to chase Mod with outstretched hands* Cuhm here, pussy! Here, kiddy, kiddy, kiddy! Cuhm to Uncle Gilbert, pussy kidden! 8D**

**Mod: *looks behind him to see Gil still chasing him with a mad, obsessive look of longing in his eyes* Agh! Oh, my Lord, someone help me!**

**Muertes: *jumps out my arms to give a powerful drop kick in Gil's face* Enough, creepy monster number 2! *pumps paw into air* Thundercats! In the form of: Lion-O!**

**Francis: What a strong kitten. O_o**

**Well, Sweden, judging from the opinions of the author and many of your fangirls, it would seem that you would totes be the wifey in the game of marriage! Congrats! *throws rice and rings miniature wedding bells***

**Hey, I noticed that you're getting a lot cheerier in your blog posts, Sweden! And you like to troll people, too? This side of you we've never seen before is so great! 8D**

**Quetions, you Swedish meatball sonovabitch! :**

**((Kawai, do you like Adventure Time? If so, who's your all-time favorite character?))**

**((If you don't like cake, then do you like anything sweet? I'm feeling concerned for your sweet-tooth. ._.)) **

**Would you like a hug from Muertes? *holds up Muertes***

**Since you do get along with Germany, then why don't you hang out with him more? **

**((Kawai, I can't follow the Tumblr because I don't have an account and have no idea what to do in Tumblr. XD))**

Fine. It's not like I can die from them anyways.

Offensive jokes are okay when it's that group making fun of themselves…

I can't. It's rather hard to laugh at jokes about yourself when you don't know if the person telling them is being serious or actually joking. Too many people make fun of me.

I asked you if you had something in your pocket and you say no but accidently detonate the bomb. I had NO time to get to him.

You'd better go find out if he's okay. It's your fault he's injured in the first place.

Are you okay Tino?

Then take him to a hospital. Every time I leave the house I have to let my boss know and he's in a meeting. I swear, he probably chipped me with a GPS tracking device.

He's still overreacting. Snap out of it Mathias.

I think it's beyond help. I think someone needs to tranquilize his republican side…permanently. They are the opposite of progress.

*sigh*

((OHONHONHON))

You think I can't hide my emotions in a blog page? Challenge accepted.

Some people just deserve to be trolled.

((I think you mean Kawaii…anyways I don't.))

((I like oreos. And certain kinds of ice cream.))

That depends. Is Muertes going to bite me again?

Because I can't. Italy's terrified of me and he won't go anywhere without Germany. Whenever Italy runs away from something in fear Germany runs after him, though it's pretty hard to run in 3 feet of snow.

((You can still follow it, you just can't comment or post anything without an account.))


	44. Chapter 44

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

If you people want to know my coming out story I'll share it on National Coming Out Day, October 11. The first person I came out to was Mathias…and he didn't take it well.

It's kind of hard to tell people what's on my mind, considering at any given point in time, I can be thinking about thousands of things at once.

I went out yesterday to take a walk, and I come home 30 minutes later to my boss screaming at me. Sure enough, he put a chip in my head. T_T

There's a lot of snow already. And it's cold. Brr.

Russia was highly entertained by South Korea's presentation. His smile was much wider than usual and I swear I heard him laughing.

I am not revealing what I wrote. Don't bother asking. TROLOLOLO

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Hi,**

**Yeah...our house is independent from the power grid, so there wasn't TOO much damage. The power's back on but I have been mutually banned from the basement by my brother, the computer, and Steve. T_T **

**Good for you. :) Being smart is worth everything, to me anyway. **

**Yeah, we do lots of things that benefit other people. Like medical research, donating to hospitals and other stuff, and BEING SUPERHEROES. T_T People shouldn't think that I'm selfish because I was born with a lot of money. If it was possible to pay MORE than our taxes, to cover someone who can't (and, as far as I know, there isn't a way to do that) then we would do it in a heartbeat. We're not soulless just because we have money. **

**O_O he has? eeew. **

**Yep, that's mine, too. Whether you want to hear it or not, too bad, you're going to hear it. ESPECIALLY if it's a crude joke. T_T**

**iPhone? Pfft. Stark all the way, baby. But then, I'm biased since I kind of own Stark. But I use all Stark- they're amazing. We do not have Apple at all in our house.**

**We do not speak its name. **

**Ask for a StarkPhone. /shot by the internet for shamelessly self-promoting/**

**Bye,**

**Antonia Stark~**

Yup he has. Mine is so insensitive he STILL tells gay jokes no matter how many times I tell him they offend me. T_T

Autocorrect is annoying, but helpful sometimes.

All nations have to use iPhones because we travel so much. It's easy to get world plans for iPhones so that's why.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**WHUTEHFK!? WHO TOLD YOU THAT!? O_O**

**Uhmm...Didn't I say to IGNORE the American? TT_TT**

**...He doesn't hate you...I just felt really heartless...Now I'll surely be killed by Sweden fangirls...WHY AM I SO RECKLESS!?**

**Amerimochi: I told you it wasn't a good idea~!**

**YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!**

**SO IT DID MAKE YOU HAPPEH!? YAY! I'M GLAD I COULD HELP! ^J^**

**(( I KNOW! I was yelling at the computer for five minutes until I saw them part and starting gushing! ...It doesn't help that my mom was watching... ))**

**...So you're tcefrep?**

**OOOOOH! FINNY IS SO BADASS! Then yeah, you should shut up. XD**

**(( I wuv my Amerimochi...But yeah, he acts like, way too American...I BLAME AMERICA. { It's actually reasonable this time...} ))**

**WAIT, BUT, SWEDEN, DID YOU MAKE CARAMELLDANSEN!? O_O**

TT_TT I thought I mentioned in an either entry that bringing up Tino was a bad idea. It's basically like stabbing me in the heart bringing him up.

I'm a what?

T_T I'll just go be silenced again then…maybe this time I should cover my mouth with duct tape too.

I didn't make it. One of my musical groups did. It's such an annoying song. Very catchy, but annoying all the same.

**IntraSule:**

**Mod: *sniffle* Thank you, dada! *huggles, which would mean stretching out his forelegs as wide as he can and pressing close to Sweden as much as possible***

**Me and Gil: Aw!**

**Muertes: psst! *whisper* Stroke his head! He likes that!**

**Didn't I...just say that? ._.**

**Well, make jokes about them back. If they get offended, then they were serious. If they laugh right along, then they were joking about you. It's a pretty effective way of knowing whether or not people actually make fun of you for the sake of bullying.**

**Well, maybe if you confessed sooner like the fangirls had ASKED, then we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we?! Bargh!**

**Finland: *sits up* Un, I'm f-f-fine, really... *looks up at Sweden* Aw, you're kinda cute when you're glaring! *kisses cheek and lies back down* G'night, one and all! *passes out***

**Me:...I'll get him to the hospital, now. *slings Finland over shoulder and disappear into thin air LIKE A NINJA B-)***

**Mathias: *sniffle* O-okay. *sobs and hiccups* I-I'm okay. I'm al-hic-alright. I'm...okay... *goes to mini fridge to get beer* If you guys excuse me, I'll be healing from my emotional and mental scars. *Goes upstairs***

**Me: *waving* Bye, Mathias! *raids underwear drawers***

**Or we could get him that surgery that can cut off the pathway of neurons to his republican side. I dunno, just a suggestion. **

***goes to raid Francis's underwear drawer because Sweden won't allow access to his* What the...? Where're the under-oh! Wow... O_o *goes to Sweden's office stark pale* Sweden, I think I'm mentally scarred. Is it true that Francis goes commando, because I didn't find any underwear in his drawer.**

**(("Ohonhonhon" what? XD))**

**Hey! *pokes Sweden's belly button* Don't go hiding your emotions behind the black and white of the blog! That'll make me angry! And I'm VERY perverted when I'm angry! Do you want me angry? *twists nipple* DO YA?!**

**Speaking of trolling, are you going to troll Mathias next?**

**((Sorry. I knew I forgot an "i". Anyway, did you mean that you don't know or don't like Adenture Time?))**

**Muertes: Know, I'm not going to bite you. I forgot to give you a hug after you took care of me when Mummsie went away to, er, take care of some business with Antonio. Anyways *huggles* You're good people, dude, you're good people.**

**Here's an idea: Ask Germany to talk to Italy about you. You know, getting him to show Italy how good-natured and kind you are as he forces Italy into the morning military training. That ought to work!**

**Mod: *jumps off of bookshelf as Sweden passes by* GERONIMO! *lands on head* Hi, dada! Have some tuna and milk? *licks Sweden's hair and swats at the bangs* 8-3**

**((Okay, I'll check out the Tumblr, then! (: ))**

Two wrongs don't make a right. Besides, I don't know them well enough. If I make jokes about their physical characteristics, that makes me no better than them or Mathias.

Stop pressuring me into this! I'm not ready! I'll tell him when I'm ready.

*blushes heavily* I shouldn't get my hopes up…he doesn't know what he's saying…

Stop raiding underwear drawers! Would you not care if someone raided your underwear without your permission? You messed up my underwear drawer. I had to spend 45 minutes refolding them. T_T

I don't know if that's possible…

What the-how on EARTH would I know what any other nations have or don't have in their underwear drawers? T_T It's your own fault for looking in it.

((LOL it's France's English dubbed laugh…also it's pervy laughter))

No, I don't like perverts. Stop touching me inappropriately! I thought we already went over this!

I've already trolled Mathias.

((Nope. I don't like Adventure Time.))

I think you mean a good person…and I'm not.

That's not going to work. Last time Germany tried, Italy had a panic attack and fainted.

O_o Must you jump onto my head? Are you hungry?

((Have fun. XD))


	45. Chapter 45

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

((Thank you Scandinavian blood! Sometimes the stadium rehearsals are really cold, but I'm unaffected.))

I found this giant icicle that's so pointy and big you could kill someone with it.

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Hiya,**

**Ouch. Mine threatened to lock me in a closet with my crush once but he forgets that I'm claustrophobic and arachnophobic. It's not nearly as bad, though, I suppose. **

**Yeah...mine's just annoying. I begged my brother to let me code the new Autocorrect feature, but he said no. T_T his funeral. **

**Hm, is that really the problem? I'll see what I can do about that. I don't like iPhones...they are our rivals in that department, after all. I bet it wouldn't be that hard to improve the world coverage. We can always use the business. (currently flowing money into public works.) **

**Aaand Steve has decided to be a stifling philistine again. He banned me from watching Supernatural because he said it was too gory. It's not THAT gory! There was ONE scene that he saw- ONE- where there's a bit of blood, and that's it, Supernatural banned forever. He REALLY annoys me. Especially since he was kind of my father's idol. If I had to be raised to the image of someone, I would have preferred it to be Nikola Tesla; not Captain "super-soldier who can't handle TV blood" America. **

**Ugh, now I'm annoyed. Bye.**

**~Toni**

Yup. He never learns. It's awful. And then he tells me to stop being so sensitive about it. WTF?

Hm…

I don't know…

I can't handle blood either. It makes me nauseous. Bleh.

I don't really watch TV but I know I'd get really upset if my boss didn't allow me to read. Not as bad as being denied the right to marry, but still pretty bad.

**Greece's Kitty:**

**SWEDEN YOU TROLL WHY WOULD YOU WRITE THAT.**

LOL U MAD BRO? Relax, all I wrote was the Russian lyrics to Gangnam Style. I'm not THAT much of an asshole.

**Vicki-Kirkland:**

**((*I Feel like a stalker because I still pay attention to this 3333*))**

((Nah, it's cool. Just keep asking questions.))

**FB Fan:**

**Hiya,**

**I'm Louisiana, but please call me Louisa. I can't believe it took me this long to find your blog!**

**So it's snowing all ready? You're extremely lucky, I almost never get snow at my house, just rain mostly. It's still really hot where I live, and I'm hoping I get a longer winter than last year-I need it to kill off mosquitoes. I'm thinking of asking Alaska if I can come up to his house this winter, I've always wanted to see the northern lights! **

**Sorry about my guardian America, he's really really annoying isn't he?**

**Russia was laughing at South Korea and staring at him during the meeting? That can't be good! o_o' I hope things are going well for your country though :)**

**I was wondering, what is your favorite meal? I like gumbo, which is kind of like a soup with rice, vegetables, and seafood with spices, and french bread.**

**Oh, someone's knocking- I'll be back later :)**

**Louisa Bonnefoy-Jones**

Hello.

It snows most of the year here and gets really _really_ cold. I think General Winter hates me.

With Global Warming who knows what will happen weather wise?

The Northern Lights are very hard to see because of my terrible eyesight, but I've heard they're lovely.

He's not that annoying. He's less annoying than Mathias at least.

He was laughing at South Korea's presentation because I changed South Korea's presentation to Russian. I warned him about doing Gangnam Style again…he didn't listen.

I'll eat pretty much anything, as long as it's healthy. I like fish a lot though.

Ok.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

** ...You're such a troll, Sweden. XD BUT YOU'RE NOT AS DEPRESSED NOW! SO S'ALL GOOD...Until I get to the part involving me telling you about SuFin fics...**

**HARDY HAR HAR HAR! I DUN' CARE. BE TOTALLY SAD. BE SAD! DO IT! NOW! FINE, THEN I'LL MAKE YOU SADDER! { I'm a horrible friend...Aren't I? } Nevermind, I'll do that later, not in the mood now...**

**Put cinnamon in your mouth. XD The type that's grounded and shit.**

**GOOD. I'D BE HORRIFIED IF...YOU MADE IT! I still blame you for Caramelldansen...Is there even two l's?**

**I want you to troll Finny...DO IIIIIIIIIIIITTTT. I don't care if you die in the process. ...But Finland would never kill you...Right?**

I can be a troll if I want to.

That's the thing about depression. You aren't incredibly sad ALL the time.

You're a horrible friend. T_T

No. I'm not stupid. I know what the Cinnamon Challenge is.

Why? Then do you blame me for PewDiePie? Just because the Caramell Girls and PewDiePie are Swedish, that doesn't mean I have anything to do with them.

No. He gives me no reason to troll him.

He's tried to before. I can only wonder why he stopped.


	46. Chapter 46

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Ok, I'm making a separate blog entry for my coming out story. It's very depressing.

**Greece's Kitty:**

**kitty: OH OKAY.**

**KOREA IS PREEEEETTTYYY MAAADDD THHHHOOOO.**

**GIVE ME THE MURDER WEAPON**

Well maybe this time he'll learn when to stop being annoying.

**IntraSule:**

**Two wrongs don't make a right, but the revenge is sweet as hell!**

**Muertes: Yeah, revenge for the win, bitches! *busts out the mini-chainsaw***

**Me:...I may be a bad influence for my kitteh...**

**Fine, no more pressuring you to confess and all that good stuff. Hmph! **

***hands over a platter of baked lemon mignon* My mom's boyfriend made this but I don't like fish, so...here.**

**...No, I actually wouldn't mind, strange as that sounds. ._. And why does it take you freaking 45 minutes to fold your undies? How many do you have?**

**If the cut-off of the neural pathway to the cerebellum (or cerebrum, I forgot which) can cut off people's emotions and cutting off the neural pathway to the frontal lobe can cut off inhibitions, why wouldn't such a thing work to cut off America's Republican side?**

**Oh, hey, Sweden, heads up! *hugs Sweden***

**((I know that that was France's pervy laugh, I just didn't know what you were laughing at.))**

***stops twisting Sweden's nipples* Okay, okay, fine Sweddie pie! So, you wanna help me make Finland a get-well card or something?**

**How did you troll Mathias? What did you do?**

**((Aw, but Adventure Time is so awesome! But you like what you like, and dislike what you dislike. If I can ask, though, is there any reason why you don't like A.T.?))**

**Muertes: *pats Sweden's foot* Oh, you poor big guy you, having your head in the sand for so long. "Good people" is slang for a good person that one can trust and rely on. It started as a phrase meaning that a group is trustworthy and reliable, and it just trickled down to mean any person or group. I don't know why, but I won't question it. Oh, and what makes you a bad person?**

**Okay, so using Germany as a connection won't work. *rubs chin* Hmm...Oh! I know! Post on their blogs! I saw you did it on Al's blog, and he seemed to like you afterwards! :D**

**Mod: *purrs* Yes, dada, I'm uber hungry! *plays with Sweden's bangs* Oh! Soft! Ah ha ha ha! *goes flying into the kitchen* Follow me, dada! Ah ha ha ha!**

**Questions:**

**Have you ever visited England's cafe before? You know, the one where the workers' uniforms are nothing but aprons like the one Francis wore?**

**You like reading, right? Can I recommend "A Thousand Splendid Suns" and "Kite Runner" by Khaled Hosseini?**

**((Have you ever watched YuGiOh or Fooly Cooly, Kawaii?))**

**((Kawaii, are you short or tall? Okay, now I'm just asking random questions. XD))**

…might be? No no Muertes, unnecessary violence is bad.

Good. ((One thing us introverts do NOT like is being forced by others into confessing feelings or anything like that.))

Thank you. *puts in fridge for later*

They have to be perfectly folded. Did I mention I'm kind of OCD about that? And a neat freak? Well now you know!

I don't know. It COULD work, but it could also give him permanent brain damage.

Can you ask before you hug me next time?

((Nobody knows. Sometimes I just randomly start laughing and won't stop.))

Sure, I guess…

Classic paint in shampoo bottle. Also I hid his hair gel. His hair turned purple.

I've also pulled a lot of other pranks on him.

((To each their own. I also hate Homestuck. I don't get why it has such a large fanbase. It's SOOOOOO boring.))

Sand? More like snow. Lots and lots of snow.

It generally takes me a LONG time to warm up to people. ((Same here. I find it really hard to trust most people.))

So many things…

A lot of them don't answer theirs very frequently.

Of course not. You think I'd be able to stand people dressed like that? Nope. I'd get out of there as soon as possible.

I'll look into them.

((I saw some of the first season when I was little and I LOVE Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series by LittleKuriboh))

((Depends what you consider tall. I'm somewhere between 5'7"-5'9" with a masculine build. (broad shoulders, long arms and legs)))

**The-Goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

** Heya, **

**Well, that's just stupid. I'm not sure if this has been confirmed already *sarcasm* but he's an idiot. **

**I'll be doing it. I bet some people would prefer ours, anyway. **

**Well, I mean. TV blood. Littlest amount of blood EVER. Like, four drops. And coming from the only guy who fought in WW2 and isn't ancient? Come on. He just thinks it's going to "corrupt me" or something. Psh, I'm already corrupted. WAY corrupted. **

**I like to read, too. I do a lot of introverted activities, because that's all I ever had, really. Internet, television, and books. The only problem was, I ran out of books eventually. I'm a fast reader. I read the seventh Harry Potter book in under 24 hours. **

**Nothing is THAT bad. NOTHING. **

**With hugs, **

**Toni~**

Yes he is.

Still. I don't like blood. Yes, I know I'm inhumanly old and have been in too many wars to count, but that doesn't mean I like to fight, nor does it mean I don't mind blood.

Corrupt you? Now that's just ridiculous.

I'm a fast reader too. You kind of have to be if you're trying to do anything under a really short time frame.

If you want, I could lend you these really old war books I have. They're more than 2,000 pages long I believe. Good luck translating the Norse or Swedish. You want the challenge?


	47. EXTRA! Coming Out Story

Hello people.

I guess I'll share my coming out story? Beware, it's NOT a happy one.

This is probably what traumatized me enough to go almost completely mute.

Trigger warning: physical and mental abuse, extreme public humiliation

Everything started when I was at the human age of around 12. Keep in mind this was a LONG time ago, and homosexuality was punishable by death.

Also keep in mind that people's lifespans were very short then, due to lack of medicine, widespread poverty, long work hours, and dangerous working conditions with no regulation. People normally got married around 13 and had 10 or more kids, because a lot would die before the age of 5. It was a terrible time to live in.

I had been beat up before by kids my own age and younger, which made me the laughing stock of the town. My vision was so bad I couldn't go hunt with the other men and had to stay back, learning to cook and clean with the women and girls. Did I mention society was extremely sexist them?

We lived close to a small town, and there was a town meeting one day. Mathias decided I was finally old enough to go along with him. The town's leader was speaking about how "dangerous" homosexuality is.

They had a "warning" system: anyone believed to be homosexual would get 3 chances to reform themselves. On the first offense, they would get an exorcism. Second offense was a public flogging and an exorcism. Third offense was being burned alive in the town's square, in PUBLIC. They made sure to make death as painful as possible.

I think I forgot to mention how disgusting the double standards were then. Homosexual females were allowed to live, but instead of death, for a third offense 2 homosexual women had to have sex in public for male enjoyment. Disgusting and humiliating.

The third offense being a humiliating public death only applied to homosexual males. See? Double standards AND misogyny all in one!

Anyways, after the leader made this announcement, I was terrified. I didn't know why. That was when I began to realize my sexuality.

Decades passed, and I was then around the human age of 14. I knew it was a terrible time to be homosexual, but I also knew I couldn't keep this secret to myself anymore. I had to tell the only person I could trust. That person was Mathias, my brother.

Even though he only looked 19, he had been taking care of me since out mother died when I was little. I trusted him blindly. I was childish. I didn't know to be wary of who I trusted.

I still remember that day. It was a freezing cold winter morning when I pulled him aside and managed to whisper those fateful words.

He was shocked something awful. He dropped what he was doing, which had been trying to find a (human!) girl for me to marry and stared at me, horror evident on his face.

"You can't be serious! Stop joking! Do you know what this means Berwald?!" He had yelled at me, horror giving way to cold fury.

I was taken aback, shocked and scared of his reaction. Only a few hours earlier he had promised I could tell him anything and he'd accept me.

I don't know what I was expecting to happen. I could sense the growing tension in the air and had tried to get away, only to have him pin me down and punch me as hard as he could in the arm.

He was crying. I was crying. With those 2 words I had just unknowingly condemned myself to a life of suffering.

I ran into my room and barricaded the door as fast as I could, skin already beginning to bruise.

I was so scared. I never expected him to react like that. That wasn't what was supposed to happen! I was supposed to tell him, and then he'd tell me it's okay and he accepted me the way I am.

This is why I can no longer trust Mathias. I came to him for support, but what I got instead was a cruel wakeup call.

He must've stormed out of the house and gone drinking, needing an outlet.

I know he's not very good at keeping secrets, but I figure he drank until he was drunk and it slipped out. Word travels very quickly in a small town.

Within the next week, when I finally felt safe enough to leave my room, I could feel it. Their cold stares in the market, the hate filled whispers.

"Did you hear? Berwald Oxenstierna's GAY."

"What a f*g. Hope he gets what's coming to him."

They came to get me after a full week for the first offense punishment. During the exorcism, Mathias begged me to "straighten" myself out. He told me he was ashamed of me. He told me I was worthless and would never amount to anything. He told me I might as well kill myself.

Things were different. Mathias wouldn't look me in the eyes, not would he eat with me. He went out of his way to avoid me.

The townspeople's young boys and men would beat me up more and more frequently. After the second offense punishment came and went, anyone who might've stopped to help me before was deterred permanently. The violence, the horrible names wouldn't stop until I passed out.

I stopped responding to my name, stopped talking to anyone. I retreated into myself as a way of coping.

I quickly discovered, shortly after the horrible third offense that suicide didn't work.

The third offense punishment went quickly. Suddenly the fire raged. Why wasn't I dying? I should've died then. Eventually the fire burned itself out. Somehow, I was still conscious despite the pain.

The townspeople were horrified. There was no way a human could live through being burned that badly. Too bad for them, I'm not human. That was when they realized I'm not human.

They began to get bolder, more daring in attacking me. After learning that I was doomed with immortality, they threw caution to the wind. No longer did they have the fear of killing me during one of the attacks.

Back then, killing someone was punishable by death. In a small town, everyone knows everyone else. It's impossible to hide.

Eventually those humans died. Despite the people changing, homosexuality remained punishable by death.

I never forgave Mathias. Because of him telling everyone else, not only did the humans we lived near know, the other nations knew to. Humans have short attention spans. They forget, they don't pass stories on. Nations do not forget. All of us are capable of remembering EVERYONE who ever hurt us.

My bosses weren't any better. Our bosses know, they can do practically anything to us, but we can't do anything to them.

I have been bullied due to my sexuality by my boss too. He called me a disappointment, both behind my back and to my face. He called me homophobic names. He worked his hardest to make sure I still suffered.

The other nations, even the Nordics, were bad to me for a long time.

Mathias still went out of his way to avoid me.

I could feel Norway's cold eyes on me. He never left me alone with Iceland as a child. I wasn't going to hurt him…it just hurt…a lot…you'd think immortal beings, ostracized for their immortality, would understand more about love than humans. Nope. Homophobia was engrained in their heads since childhood.

Even Tino…for a while even Tino couldn't stand to be anywhere near me.

I stopped going to meetings. I couldn't even get myself out of bed most days.

So not only was I bullied as a child for being homosexual, I was bullied for having poor eyesight, as well as being immortal.

I still felt lonely. The people geographically closest to me, including my own brother, couldn't stand being anywhere near me.

Finally, after being hated unjustly for so long, Norway, Iceland, and Tino got over their homophobia.

It took Mathias a lot longer. But eventually, he came around too. Now if only I could get him to stop telling homophobic jokes and using "gay" "f*g" and "f****t" as insults.

You don't have to break bones to hurt someone. All it takes is one 3 letter word.

As time dragged on, policies became more and more liberal, and I watched as democracy spread across the world.

In 2009 I FINALLY had a boss kind enough to grant EVERYONE in my country equal marriage rights.

No longer did I have to live in fear.

It does get better, trust me. It's SO much better now than it was in the past.

That's not even all that they did to me. No, they didn't rape me, thankfully. But the violence was worse than I'll write.

I've never told anyone any of this. Not my boss, not my doctor, not my therapist. What can they do?

I'm sorry if reading this made you cry. Truthfully, I cried writing this. And this is only the abridged version of what's happened to me.

Just goes to show, you don't know someone until you've walked a mile in their shoes.


	48. Chapter 48

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Thank you everyone for the kind and inspiring words. I'll do my best to heal.

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach (commenting as 2P!Iggy):**

**Ello Sweden! 2P England here! How are you? Would you like a cupcake? It's really good! And not poisonous! How's Finland? And ht rest of the Nordics? I've never really heard much about you guys, so I would love it if you told me more about you! How's Mathias? Umm, I'm not sure what else to ask, so hope you respond soon!**

**England**

Hello.

I'm the same as always.

No thank you.

I don't know. He hasn't lived with me for a long time.

Everyone is okay I guess. I don't know. I don't really talk to anyone.

I don't know what to say about myself.

Annoying as usual.

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Hello,**

**Speaking if Idiocy, my brother's here.**

**Tony: Hello. **

**For the record, I'm Toni with an I and he's Tony with a Y. Or, I'm Tonia. **

**Why is he here? No idea. **

**Ne...I may be a hero, but that doesn't mean that I like to fight, either. I only fight because I know that I'm doing the right thing. **

**It is quite ridiculous that he would think such a thing. I've already had a horrible childhood, what's TV blood going to do to me? **

**Tony: I don't know, Cap is a weirdo. **

**Yes, yes he is. I've just always been a fast reader... *shrugs* naturally. I don't know how or why, I just love to read. **

**OH. GOD. YES. Of COURSE! :D What did I say about never being able to turn down a challenge?! OF COURSE I WILL LOOK AT THEM! :DD**

**Tony: ...you've set her off. Reading, languages, and science make her unbelievably happy. I guess I should say thank you- we had her on lithium there for a while. She'll be happier with a challenge. **

**:DD CHALLENGE~! **

**Tony: Yep. This is what I mean. Sorellina, how do you say thank you in-**

**TACK~!**

**Tony: Um...well then, tack. **

**YOU'RE SO AWKWARD WITH LANGUAGES, ONII-CHAN~ **

**Tony: You were always better.**

**WELL DANKE~**

**Tony: Now she's on a permanent excitement high. Joy. T_T I don't mind that much, though, it's happier than I've seen her in years. She doesn't talk about it, but our father said some horrible things to her...most of what she's told me involve being called worthless, a failure, etc. He was definitely the worst to her. **

**HEY ONII-CHAN~**

**Tony: What?**

**SUPERNATURAL TIME~~**

**Tony: *smiles* oh, fine. If it makes you happy. C'mon.**

**BAI SVERIGE~~! **

**Hugs,**

**Antonia and Anthony Stark**

There's not really much I can do, so in my spare time I like to read too. People say I'm a fast reader.

Good luck with that. Keep in mind Norse is a dead language.

I'm better at writing in languages…not so good at speaking in general.

It's good that she's happy.

I guess I finally did something right for a change.

You're lucky to have a brother that cares about you.

**Weirdo0101:**

** Your asome! Your coming out story is sad thoe! What do you do for fun? Maybe if you do it more often you`ll be better?**

Yes it's sad.

For fun? Depends on the weather. If it's nice enough I like to go for walks. I like to read too.

I don't know…I was considering learning an instrument. Maybe piano or violin.

**IntraSule:**

**Muertes: Violence! Violence! VIOLENCE ALL THE WAY! *revs chainsaw***

**Me:...*picks up Muertes and carries her away* You need to learn to channel your aggression, sweetness...**

**Muertes: If killing or violently beating up people isn't a way to channel my aggression, then WHAT IS?!**

**You're welcome. *bright grin* Oh, and I made you this tie, too! *gives tie designed as Swedish flag* I couldn't have done it without Britain, though. He's kinda good with this stuff, too...**

**If that's true that you're a neat freak, then can you come and clean my house My grandmother's perfectionistic ways is killing me!**

**If there's a possibility that it'll work, then we'll have to take a leap of faith. *crosses fingers* Besides, according to political news, he's already damaged, so just a tip of the scales would just make him like Russia. **

**Russia: *all the way at his home* Eh-I think I felt someone insulting me or something. *gets angry***

**Me: *feels Russian anger creep up and shudders* Eeee! D8**

**No, I will not ask you before I hug you. This is a new tactic that I'll be using: from here on out, I'll be administering surprise hugs irregularly until human kindness and the feels of love is normal to you.**

**((At least you're laughing and not randomly crying, especially since laughing is good for the lungs and the soul. u_u))**

**Okay, let's get teh making cards! *pulls art supplies out of conspicuous area of body* We have the cardboard paper, the glitter, the paint, the scissors, the glue stick coughcoughcoughandsyntheticS wedishcoughpheromonetomakeTi nocoughattractedtoyoucoughco ughcoughhack**

***writes down prank* Paint in shampoo, hiding of hair gel, got it! Did you troll any other nations?**

**((I never did get to watch Homestuck, and I always wanted to watch it because others say it was good. But I guess I really shouldn't take the word of a million-people fanbase. It's what got us Justin Bieber and Carly Rae Jepsen. XP))**

**I would've told you that trusting people is okay, but then I saw how many people abuse trust in this country and the next. I hope you ((and you, Kawaii)) can find some truly trustworthy people in your lives. **

**But you're nearly blind. If you couldn't see the performance of the Bad Touch Trio and Kiku's brightly-colored fan dance and BTT's oddly smexy belly dancing, then you can come with me to England's nudy cafe because you wouldn't see a thing and you'd be able to get out of the house to a peaceful, artsy atmosphere. And I here that the coffee's smashing and the open poetry's slammin'!**

**((LOL, watched that stuff when I was younger, too, and had a big crush on Yami. I even had a dream of kissing him on the cheek before his duel. Now that crush is focused on Rishid. As for LK's version, I liked it until that episode when he made Feminism a joke. I know that it was a joke, and he probably doesn't even hate the movement, but after hearing much anti-Feminism, little stuff tends to turn *piss* me off...))**

**((In my family, that's tall. Well, it was considered tall until my half-brother from my father's side and my cousin from my aunt grew to be 6' and 5"11 respectively. I loved being the 5"9 giant of the family, now I lost my legacy and I didn't even get the chance to fight for it. ;n;))**

Unnecessary violence is bad.

Why don't you learn something like Kickboxing?

Thank you.

*cough* I'm kind of a perfectionist too…

A lot of nations are unstable nowadays.

What's with the cards?

Maybe.

((Yup.))

Thanks ((DAWWWWW THANKS!))

I can see somewhat…I'm not setting foot in there.

((It's his first offense though…he still has 2 more chances))

**Sweden...*huggles* Thanks so much for sharing your coming out story. I know that as an introvert, doing such a thing is terrifying, and I and Muertes, and Mod appreciate it.**

**Muertes: Yeah, you ol' blo- I mean...friend, thank you for sharing such a tragic story. I would've never known that you had faced so much challenges growing up, seeing as how I'm a kitten who has no need to study history. *gets tail squeezed and tugged* OUCH! What? It's true, damn twit!**

**Me: Muertes, I know you can pull a better personality out of your ass! I swear, you're just as bad as Britain!**

**Mod: Yeah! Jerk! Grr!**

**Muertes: ...Yes, I supposed you're both right, that was inappropiate of me. *pats Sweden's toes* I'm truly sorry for your suffering. It was indeed too unfair and ignorant of people so long ago to judge you and many like you and worse, inflict so much unnecessary pain. *rubs against leg* I hope you can heal.**

**Me: As do I. It really touched me and broke my heart reading what you've suffered not only from complete strangers-many of them your citizens that should've respected you- but your own family. *hugs again* I'm truly sorry that yo had to go through that in what should've been one of your happiest and most carefree time periods of life: childhood and adolescence.**

**Mod: I'm sorry, too, dada. Wanna play to make you feel better? *darts left and right near Sweden's feet***

**Muertes: *stops Mod and shakes head slowly* This is one of those wounds that energetic playing won't heal, Mod.**

**Mod: *gloomily* Okay... Well, dada, just know that no matter what, I'll love you till the end of time! *rubs against leg and purrs***

**Me: We all will! From us to your many fangirls!**

I guess…

Life's not fair.

The times were really ignorant. They also thought being left-handed and/or intelligent was a sign of the devil.

It was an unpleasant time to be alive.

A lot of them died due to the Black Plague. Now that's what I call Karma.

Hopefully I'll start to heal eventually.

People should stop judging preemptively. Not my fault I was born this way.

You have nothing to apologize for.

Thank you. It means a lot.


	49. Chapter 49

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**Greece's Kitty:**

**THATS SO SAD SWEDEN~ HOW COULD THEY DO THAT~? T_T *mega glomp***

I already know; my life sucks.

How should I know? I don't understand their oppressive "logic."

*falls over*

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**...They told you you could become anything, didn't they? SO YOU BECAME A TROLL!**

**I CAN! ...Kay maybe not, BUT I CAN BE SAD MOST LIKE TIME ALL...What?**

**AWWWWWWWWW, DANKE SU-SAN! I KNOW I IS TEH BEST FRIEND EVAH. ...Wait...I'm a horrible friend...? WAAAAAA! SU-SAN WHY YOU SO MEAAAANN! *emo cornered* YOU TEH MEANIEST FRIEND EVAAARRRR! **

**HEY, I KNEW THAT YOU'D KNOW! ...I just thought it'd make you not talk.**

**IDEKB. Either that, or I'd laugh...YES. I BLAME YOU FOR PEWDIEPIE! AND I BLAME YOU FOR CARAMELLDANSEN, AND I BLAME YOU FOR SUFIN BEING A FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION...TELL FINNY YOU LOVE HIM, DAMMIT!**

**FINE. TROLL ENGLAND. EVERYONE HAS A REASON TO TROLL HIM, DON'T THEY?**

**...YOU MAKE-A ME SAD. Finland probably loves you too much...DON'T YOU DENY IT, BETCH!**

***claps* DAT COMING OUT STORY. IT WAS BEAUTIFUL. I DIDN'T CRY CAUSE I'M FUCKING HEART-LESS, BITCH.**

***cough* Excuse my language today. *cough***

Actually I've been a troll for a long time.

I don't know.

You're the one who keeps bringing up sensitive subjects.

Those things aren't my fault!

I'll tell him when I'm ready! Stop pressuring me!

I don't have a problem with him. No reason to troll him.

Yes because you're scared of the person you love and go out of your way to avoid them. That TOTALLY makes sense! *sarcasm*

Thanks?

O_o Are you okay?

**IntraSule:**

**Muertes: *hiss* Violence is good. Violence is sweet! Violence is good for you! Violence makes you the tops of everyone. BWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA! 8D**

**Me: O_o Kitty gone insane... *snuggles Muertes* I just love your adorableness so much!**

**Muertes: Heh heh heh, my adorableness makes people none the wiser when it comes to my killing spree!**

**Me: Huh? o_o**

**Muertes: Nothing, Mummsie! I loves you lotsies! You too, Sweddie pie! *purr***

**Me: Aw! Did you hear that, Sweden? She loves us both!**

**Muertes: Keh keh keh...**

**Muertes: Yes...that seems like a grand idea, Sweden. I'll learn kickboxing to enhance my fighting and killing skills!**

**Mod: Dada, what have you done? You've doomed us all! D8**

**Well, yeah, that's why I asked you to come clean my hose so that my grandmother could stop complaining every day.**

**What will make you guys stable again? And since you have depression, America has schizophrenia, Denmark has Narcississm disorder, and France probably has a sex addiction, what does the other nations have that you know of?**

**We're going to make cards for the other nations! I thought that we just send one to Finalnd with your pheromone- er, I mean, yeah, just send one to Finland, but I figured that we can make hand-made cards to send to them all so that they's warm up to you more! Plus, I'm bored and like arts and crafts, so... ._. **

**Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but I mashed some potatoes, so do you have some gravy? 8D**

**((Laugh because we're happy, laugh because we're stressed, laugh because we don't give a flying mint bunny's dung, so WHATEEEEEEVERRRRRRR! XD))**

**No problem. :)**

**Oh, you do not have to set foot in anywhere! *claps hands and points fingers downward* Teletumblr FacebookofEli Animeforthewin! *room goes into smoke until the smoke clears and the cafe appears out of nowhere* Ah, that's better, now let us enjoy this cafe. Oh, hey, there's England! Hi, England!**

**England: *turns around and goes pale* Eeee! *dumps tray of mugs and pastries to cover bare butt with tray* Waaaaaaagh! Oh, my lord!**

**Me:...I wonder if he knew that France wore that apron uniform bare-genital? ._.**

**((Well, that's a pretty good way to see things. Although I still have to say that he's getting pretty bad at it, even if some of the later episodes were a little funny.))**

**Mod: *snuggles next to Sweden's face in bed* *whisper* Heya, dada! 8-3 *licks Sweden's nose***

**Questions:**

**Would you like to enjoy this video? /watch?v=G5DpCF-VJbU&list=FLm6JP1HnYD5ORJgTrW9YZTg&index=19&feature=plpp_video**

**Have you ever danced before? Even something as simple as waltzing?**

**Would you like this piano? *drops piano on Sweden's foot without realizing it***

O_o

No, I meant it as an outlet for your…destructiveness and violence.

Can't you clean it yourself? If you want her to get off your case, then clean. I'm stuck working on this presentation. Have to dumb it down enough for everyone else.

After being alive for MANY centuries, you kind of lose your sanity. Mathias and America probably also have ADHD. Prussia has Narcissism Disorder. Germany and I probably have OCD. Italy has ADHD too. I could go on and on, but I won't.

I don't think nations have pheromones…and wouldn't that only work if I was either heterosexual or heterosexual and female?

I'd rather not send cards to anyone. I guess we can make cards for you to use as stationary?

That just made no sense.

*coughs from smoke* …no…you didn't. O_o I'm getting out of here! *runs away*

O_o No. I did NOT enjoy that video. ((I hate that song!))

Yes, but I will never dance in front of anyone.

OUCH! You just dropped a PIANO on my FOOT. *flings piano elsewhere* Yup, it's broken. Oh well. *fixes bones back into place* Should be better in a few hours.

**FB Fan:**

***hugs***

**I'm so sorry that happened... I'm glad things have changed for your country now.**

**If you want to come visit me, you can I bet you'd like Jazz and the Blues music. And we use fish in a lot of dishes here.**

**It's almost Halloween-you got a costume picked out? My brother mississippi thinks I should go as a swamp monster, because I wouldn't need to buy a costume :P I'm calling him Missy from now on :D I'm not sure yet what to go as, though.**

**Oh, Papa Spain came by! I was so happy, It's been forever since I've seen him! And he actually stayed a few days! We had a lot of fun, that's why I haven't been in contact. We've toured New Orleans, and went on a tour of the Bayou. It was so much fun. Papa Spain and Papa France don't visit me much, but I love when they do. Spain says hola!**

**It's getting windy here, so General Winter will breeze past my house probably in a few weeks. He never stays long. He stepped on Bernard, my pet alligator once...that didn't go well. It was a pretty funny though.**

**Louisa**

Hopefully I won't have a boss who decides to be a horrible person and repeals the equal marriage law.

Jazz and the Blues are good music.

I decided to go as Slenderman. Most of the nations already fear me, so why not?

That's nice. I don't get to see my family much either…that's probably a good thing.

Lucky. He practically lives here. Where I live is cold and snowy most of the year.

That's pretty funny. Once Mathias stepped on a conveniently located bear trap. It took him hours to pry it off. Now THAT was funny. He totally deserved it too. Norway actually laughed at this.


	50. Chapter 50

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Heyy~!**

**My brother is here again.**

**Tony: Hi. **

**I don't mind. I already learned Latin from Natsha. **

**Tony: Yeah...it is. *small smile***

**Don't say thinggs like that! People keep writing in here, right? **

**Tony: *covers Antonia's ears* I'd never let her hear this, but...she thinks I don't know how low her self-esteem really is. She needs me, what can I say?**

***wriggles away* onii-chan!**

**Tony: What? *trollface***

***hugs* You are awesome, Sweden, kay? I would love to take a look t those books. Send them to Stark tower, care Antonia M. Stark. Bye for now!**

**Tony: bye.**

**~Antonia and Tony Stark**

I wish my brother cared as much for me as yours does for you.

*shrugs*

Already sent them. Not sure when they'll get to you. Weather's unpredictable here. Sudden snow storms, temperature can suddenly drop 50 degrees, etc.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**Who says someone couldn't have said that before you became a troll?**

**I'm just getting hyper again...HYPERHYPERHYPERHYYYYYYYYYYYY PEERRRR**

**GANGNAM STYLE! AYYYYYY SEXEH LADDDDEHHHHH-*gets distracted by Maid!America picture* Oooooh, what's thiiiiiiiiis...? HOLY...HOLY MOTHER OF GOD I APPROVE OF THIS...WITH ENGLAND. *le nosebleeds***

**No...NO I DON'T! NONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO! DXDXDX YOU MEANIE! IHYLFHY! ...That means, I HATE YOU LIKE FINLAND HATES YOU!**

**YES DEY ARE. YOU KNOW WHY? DEY ORIGINATED FROM SWEDEN, DUMBARSE!**

**YOU TELL HIM...NOW! OR I'LL TAKE YOUR RED WATER! I'LL FREAKING TEAR OUT YOUR HEART AND SHOW IT TO FINLAND! ...Then feed it to a cannibalistic animal...**

**...What aboouuuttt...Italy? OU HAVE A REASON TO TROLL HIM, HE TOOK PEWDIEPIE!**

**SEE? YOU SEE HOW MUCH HE LOVES YOU NOW! GOOD JOB, SWEDEN. *completely oblivious to the sarcasm***

**What's with the questiony thank you? I just...THAT WAS ONE OF THE NICEST THINGS I'VE EVER SAID TO YOU!**

**Sure I am...GUESSWHATI'MDOINGGUESSWAHTI'MDOINGGUESSWHATI'MDOOIIINGG?**

**Drinking...**

**COFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M HAVING A COFFEE TEA PARTY WITH AMERIMOCHI! XD ...But Iggymochi doesn't approve of tea sets to be used this way...**

Gangnam Style is ALMOST as annoying as Caramelldansen. ((STFU! I love Caramelldansen! It's SO catchy!))

*starts crying* He hates me… ((You should probably stop metioning Finland to him. You keep hurting him.))

That makes NO SENSE. Does that mean I can hold you accountable for what the rest of America does?

Red water? If you tear out my heart, I'd just grow a new one. Seriously. We can do that. It's creepy. None of the nations are cannibals.

Nope.

I was being SARCASTIC.

Stop drinking coffee. Or at least drink decaf. You can't handle caffeine.

I agree with England's…mochi? What is a mochi anyways?

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

**Ello again! That's good! Aww, but you must try it! People sat they're delicious! Please! Oh, well, I guess I'll have to find out from someone else then! Well, okay! **

**England**

I guess I'll try it…if you're 2P! England then your cooking shouldn't be deadly like your 1P's.

**IntraSule:**

**Muertes: Don't look at me like that! None of you! You can't judge me for who I am! *lion-like* ROAR! Bah to your suggestion, Sweden!**

**Mod: See, dada! She's nuts with violent power! Don't let her get me, dada!**

**Me: In this case, Muertes, we really can judge you. Maybe you should have some herbal tea, love.**

**Muertes: Bah to herbal tea! I want blood! Lots of blood! Keh keh keh keh keh keh keh!**

**Me:...Oh, that's right! Yo haen't hunted yet, have you?**

**Well, I could clean it up, but I'm too lazy. Besides, once my grandmother gets drunk, nothing pleases her, so she would at least appreciate your cleaning skills a little, just enough to stop bugging me for a while.**

**Wow, I would've never guess you guys had those when I first saw you all, but now it makes a lot of sense... o_o**

**Finland's effeminate. Even if he is straight as an ironing board, the effeminate side of him will fall for your sexy masculine scent! :)**

**Eh, since you put it that way, we'll make my stationary later. *tosses items* Right now, it's time for some dark magic! *rubs hands together and points to middle of living room* PSPEcstacyLSDMarujuani! *smoke comes up to reveal a pole* **

**Yay, pole dancing! *plays Britany Spears's "Circus" and jumps on pole and twirls on it like an idiot* Wee, Sweden has a pole to go strippy-strippy on for Dino-Tino! Yee hoo hoo hoo! *tries to turn upside down on pole but slips and faceplants hard on the floor* **

***lies on floor in a strange, painful pose* I'm not getting upuntil the pain in my arms, legs, spine, butt, and dignity subsides...Okay, I'm good.**

**Mathias: *comes to the doorway* Hey, Berry, did you bake this delicious mignon- *sees me pole dancing terribly* Oh, my freak! O/o *sees me faceplant* ...And now the boner's gone. Hey, Berry, I didn't know you were taking pole dancing classes. I thought you weren't into anything pertaining sexiness. **

**What didn't make sense? I'm a senseless person, Sweden, you have to specifiy which of my nonsense doesn't make sense to you.**

**England: Agh! Sweden! Oh, Lord save my Queen, he saw me?! *burning bright red* INTRA, YOU GIT! RETURN US TO WHERE WE WERE!**

**Me: Yeah yeah yeah, but first, some hot chocolate mocha with some whipped cream and a cherry on top and a couple of your famous chocolate scones. And make it sexy!**

**England: *sigh* Alright... Where did Sweden go? That bloke's not going to order?**

***plays innocent* Really, you didn't like the video? What didn't you like about it? ((LOL, I rarely paid attention to the song for obvious reasons.))**

**You really need to learn to dance in front of people if you're gonna to do a strip dance for Tino. :-/**

**Sorry, Sweddie pie! Wait, did you really have to fling the piano away? That was a bit unnecessary, wasn't it? **

**Hey, I read from my Psychology book that you can take steps to boosting your self-confidence! I think they are:**

**1) Become good at something (You have that done with your amazing cooking skills and skills at the computer)**

**2) Set realistic, achievable goals**

**3) Enhance self-efficacy expectations by doing tasks that are consistent with your interests and abilities. And be sure to regard any future diappointments in life as opportunities to learn from them, not as the ultimate sign of failure.**

**4) Create a sense of meaning with your life. (You can do volunteer work at a shelter for the runaway LGBT youth, people you can connect with, help to heal, and teach with your infinite wisdom!) **

**5) Challenge perfectionistic expectations by lightening up on yourself and realize that perfection can never be achieved (Do this AFTER you clean my house!)**

**6) Challenge the need for constant approval and accept the imminent possibly of negative criticism. (That way, ignoring the haters will be much easier.)**

**Will yo try these out? Please? For Mod?**

**Mod: *wide shiny eyes* Yeah, dada, pwease!**

O_O easy, Muertes. Easy.

So you think I have time? I'm practically swimming in paperwork.

No it won't. I don't have a scent.

…where did you get THAT? O_o Should be concerned?

No I don't, you just made it with black magic!

I'm NOT doing a pole dance! NO. NEVER.

Fail.

Are you okay? That landing looked like it hurt.

FFFUUUUU Mathias! I'm not! She just did black magic and MADE it! *banging head into wall*

Where was I? Oh right, banging my head into the wall, wishing for brain bleach. I did NOT want to see that.

All of it

I'm NOT going to! No strip dancing! And no regular dancing either!

You dropped the piano on my FOOT. I think lessoning the damage by removing the piano ASAP is a GOOD idea, especially from a medical point of view.

I can TRY to make things perfect. Clean your own room.


	51. Chapter 51

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Believe it or not, there are downsides to being really smart. The biggest is having lousy social skills. REALLY lousy.

((MY life explained! Only I have Asperger's too, which makes me even MORE socially awkward. DERP.))

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

**Ello again! Yay! Here you go! [=|) Enjoy! And yes, it's very delicious and not poisonous! **

**England**

Yum. It's good.

**The-goddman-Iron-Girl:**

**Hello again~! **

**Yeah, well, if Mathias ever gets...TOO annoying, send him over here. We can lock down the penthouse so nobody does anything too stupid, but he would REALLY get along with my brother. Like, so much that it's scary. **

**Tony: Since when do I do stupid things?**

**Since FOREVER. You slept with that reporter from Vanity Fair, you shut down Stark Weapons in five minutes, you appointed your PA CEO, you drink ALL THE TIME, you can't stop pestering Dr. Banner, the self-confessed time-bomb; do I need to go on?**

**Tony: D: You're so cruel, Antonia! **

**It's not cruel if it's true! You know it is, don't lie.**

**Tony: What, and you haven't been stupid?**

**Not...THAT stupid. You nearly got yourself killed trying to shut down the weapons division. Stane pulled your reactor out, what would have happened if you didn't have the backup, answer, I wouldn't have you here right now. You are an idiot of massive proportions. **

**Tony: ;A;**

**Stop that, moron...you're my idiot, now shut up and get me some ice cream. **

**Tony: Heh. She got her braces tightened for the first time today. **

**IT HURTS. D: **

**Tony: Anyway...I think that's all for today, right Tonia? We've got to go to-**

**You've got to drag me to-**

**Tony: Board meeting. **

**Why do I have to go?!**

**Tony: You're the current heiress.**

**I don't want to be the heiress! Go...make babies with Pepper and make THEM go to the board meetings!**

**Tony: Not quite yet, give it a few years.**

**Bye, before we start arguing again! **

**~Antonia and Anthony Stark**

I'm just glad I don't live with him anymore. I no longer have to deal with his stupidity…except for meetings.

*amused, listening to bantering*

I've never had braces…it's weird…my teeth are perfect and white but toothpaste didn't exist for a long time…

Meetings are boring.

Goodbye.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

** ...YOU HATER. WHY YOU SUCH A DOWNER!? (( It really is...I don't mind it. *shrug* ))**

**...Urm...Did you not get what that meant? LEMME EXPLAIN IT TO YA, SU-SAN. THERE'S LIKE, NO WAY IN HELL I COULD HATE SUCH AN AWESOME PERSON, SO I SAY '...LIKE FINLAND HATES YOU' BECAUSE FINLAND DOESN'T HATE YOU AT ALL! IT'S A WAY FOR ME TO EXPRESS MY ANGER, BUT NOT SAY I HATE YOU. ^J^ I is a GENIUS. **

**(( ...I feel like a meanie...I SWEAR SWEDISH PEOPLE ARE GONNA MURDER ME IN MY SLEEP. ))**

**Nope. Because I originated from HIM. So you can hold America accountable for what I do, but you can't hold me accountable for what he does. ^J^ TEH SCIENCE OF THE WORLD!**

**That was a joke. ...But...I feel like tearing out your heart and seeing what happens...PSHHH-I KNOW DAT.**

**FINE DEN JUST TROLL...FRANCE? ._. **

**...Are you sure about dat, Sweden?**

**I CAN HAAAAAAAANDLE THE CAFFINE! I CAN! I JUST PUT LOADS OF SUUUGAAAAAARRRR! I WANT MORE BEAUTIFUL COFFEEHHHHHH...NOW...**

**But me and Amerimochi are having fun... They were like, in the HetaOni mansion and shit, South Vietnam found them and gave Iggymochi and Amerimochi to me for my birthday! ^J^**

I told you this before. I'm depressed. That's why I seem so sad most of the same.

Clearly not.

Your logic makes no sense. Okay, so we can't blame you for anything, but you can blame us for everything? How does that make sense?

You might not want to do that. It won't kill me, but that doesn't mean it won't HURT.

No.

Yes.

No more sugar OR caffeine for you.

…

**Alaska F. Braginski:**

**Hello Sweden! I was looking around and see you have started a blog! I have not read all of the chapters, but it is fun to see what you write. I feel sorry for you being pushed into marriage with Finland. So I have a few questions:**

**1. Which kind of fish is your favorite?**

**2. Who is your least favorite country?**

**3. Will you become one with me? **

**Bye~**

Can't pick.

Mathias. Denmark. I thought that was obvious.

My boss says no. Sorry.

I apologize for being so blunt.

**IntraSule:**

** Muertes: I'll take it easy when I'm DEAD! *sees a random mouse* BLOOD! 8D *chases after mouse***

**Me: *dabs tears away with tissue* That poor mouse didn't even have a chance...**

**Muertes: *drags mouse back* Hey, I caught it! Even cooler: It was preggers! Seven times the killing!**

**Mod: Agh! You heartless motherfucking bitch!**

**Me: Mod! D8**

**What is the paperwork for, anyway? :/ Can't your boss do much of it?**

**Mod: Trust me, daddy, you have a scent! Snowy pine forest musk! :3**

**Me: *snuggles Mod* D'aw, you're so cute!**

***crawls to phone* Y-yeah, I'm fine, Sweden, nothing a little plan-continuing won't fix. *dials phone* Hello, I'm calling for hospital resident Finland? Oh, really? How about Tino Väinämöinen? Yeah, that's him! Thanks! *long pause* Hello, Tino? Hey, whaddup, homedoggy-dog! Oh, nothing just calling in to see how you're doing, and to apologize for setting that bomb off in your cranium. Aw, thanks, I feel better knowing that we can get pass that ugliness and be friends! Oh, glad you liked the ring! Yeah, Sweddie pie is really good at jewelry. Ha ha, oh, and I got some kick-ass news, too, and you would defs not believe it!**

**Mathias: *snickers***

**Me: Sweden has a FREAKING pole!...No, Dino Tino, a pole for stripping...Stripping is when you take off clothes for money or sexual excitement. Oh, yeah, he's totes into that now!**

**Mathias: *drops platter of mignon and falls on it, ROLFLHAO* AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, my sides! BWAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: He just started his lesson today, but he seems to already be good at it! Oh, you wanna talk to him? Okay! *hands phone to Sweden* *whisper* You're welcome! ;-3**

**But I thought you had nation strength? Wouldn't that mean you could gently push it off your foot without trouble and not almost let it shatter to a million splinters? I took forever to steal that piano from Austria. I mean, make it with my own two hands!**

**But trying to make things perfect will only feed your OCD and stuff. And fine, I'll clean up my own freaking room! Damn!**

***Swedish public service announcement from: Mod***

**Mod: *on TV* Daddy? It's me, Mod. I've been feeling sad knowing that you're depressed and have been depressed for centuries, but I didn't know how to express my sympathy in any other way, so I tried Mathias's suggestion and did this. Okay, go.**

***Within Temptation's "Somewhere" plays in background***

**Mod: *squeakily clears throat***

**Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign**

**Instead there is only silence can't you hear my screams?**

**Never stop hoping, need to know where you are**

**But one thing is for sure you're always in my heart**

**I'll find you somewhere**

**I'll keep on trying until my dying day**

**I just need to know whatever has happened**

**The truth will free my soul**

**Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home**

**I want to embrace you and never let you go**

**Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul**

**Living in agony 'cause I just do not know where you are**

**I'll find you somewhere**

**I'll keep on trying until my dying day**

**I just need to know whatever has happened**

**The truth will free my soul**

**Wherever you are, I won't stop searching**

**Whatever it takes, I need to know**

**I'll find you somewhere**

**I'll keep on trying until my dying day**

**I just need to know whatever has happened**

**The truth will free my soul**

***stops singing***

**I chose this song because it reminded me of your happiness and inner peace, dada, and how they seemed to have went away, and that I won't stop searching for it until I find them and bring them back to you. I want you to be happy, dada, okay? *waves paws* Love you!**

**Mathias: *sniffling and sobbing* Aw, Mod, is such a sweetie! I want a kitten now!**

**Muertes: *snarls* Blood...! 8-3**

**Mathias: ...Nevermind...**

You killed a PREGNANT MOUSE?! That's horrible! Those poor baby mice didn't even have a chance!

He actually could do it, but he likes to claim that he "doesn't have time" because he's always "in meetings." So he pushes that work to me. Oh joy. No, it's fine. Not like I had hobbies anyways.

Nations can't smell the way cats can.

What?! No! That's not true at ALL! You created it out thin air doing black magic!

I disapprove. T_T

That doesn't mean I can't feel pain, especially when you dropped a several ton instrument ON MY FOOT. Remember when I said our bodies mostly work like human bodies? Yeah, we can feel pain. We have emotions too.

You stole it from Austria?! That's even worse! Who knows how old it was! Wow, miraculously it wasn't damaged.

Already knew that!

Kudos for being responsible. It took me SUCH a long time to get Mathias to clean his own room. I used to need a HAZMAT suit and gas mask to clean his. Who knows what's in there.

AWWW…wait…he's on TV? Aren't my citizens concerned about seeing a talking cat on TV?

How cute. Thanks Mod.

Shut up Mathias.

O_o Muertes scares me.


	52. Chapter 52

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Heyy! :D**

**Yeah, well, dealing with stupidity ALL the time stinks. Oh, by the way, I have some friends here who say that they know you.**

**Thor: GREETINGS! IT HAS BEEN MOST LONG SINCE THE DAYS WHEN PEOPLE WORSHIPED ME, THE MIGHTY THOR ODINSON, HAS IT NOT?**

**Loki: Whatever. Hello, puny Midgardian. **

**LOKI!**

**Don't listen to him, he calls everyone names.**

**Loki: Silence, pathetic Midgardian.**

**See what I mean? **

**Yep, they're here to give me a hand with those translations. **

**Loki: You could have just gotten Thor to do it...**

**Nope, you're better at explanations. **

**Loki: Prove it.**

**Hey, Thor! What's a Bilgesnipe?**

**Thor: IT IS BIG AND HAS HORNS.**

**I rest my case. **

**Loki: ...**

**My brother's still here, too.**

**Tony: Of course, I LIVE here. **

**You do, but it doesn't mean that you have to intrude on my online world. **

**Loki: Would I be able to conquer this world?**

**NO. **

**Loki: Pity...**

**Thor: I DO MISS BEING WORSHIPPED.**

***mutters* you are shipped, but not worshipped... *cough* THORKI *cough* **

**Thor: DID YOU SAY SOMETHING, GIRL OF IRON?**

**No. **

**Braces suck. D: **

**Loki: Pathetic Midgardian pain. **

**Shut up. **

**Loki: No. **

**Loki's gonnna conquer my account...aah. **

**Thor: GIRL OF IRON, THERE IS A PASSAGE YOU WILL FIND MOST INTERESTING!**

**Thor, no spoilers! And you're only supposed to help if I ask!**

**Thor: APOLOGIES, GIRL OF IRON.**

**...I wanna see it.**

**Tony: Let me see that! **

**Ne! Onii-chan, it's my challenge, let me see-**

**Loki: Hello, the pathetic Midgardians and my brother are arguing now or something. Anyway. **

**LOKIII! *shoves Loki away* All right, bye, before Loki invades my internets! O_O**

**~Antonia and Anthony Stark, THOR ODINSON, and Loki Laufeyson**

Oh great. THEM.

Once Thor starts talking, HE NEVER SHUTS UP. I blame him for Mathias.

See? Exactly like Mathias.

Please no flame wars…

((YES THEY DO! I had them for a few moths when I was in 3rd grade, then I had them again the summer before 8th grade to the winter break before Sophomore year. I was supposed to get them off during winter break Freshmen year but my dentist hates me so he was like, "LOL let her suffer."))

T_T I have nothing to say to Loki.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

** Uhmm...BE HAPPEH. LIKE BABEH UNICORNS.**

**...Did you just call me...Stupid? *EMO CORNER***

**YES! Because you guys didn't originate from me, but I originated from you guys. The creation isn't responsible for it's creator, Sweden.**

**...I know. I still want to tear out your heart. Multiple times.**

**Dammit, IHYLFHY sometimes...**

**...My aunt's getting me a chocolate bar. YAY FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! YOU GO FUCK A FINLAND SWEDEN, CAUSE I'M GETTIN' SUGGAHHHH!**

**...I wonder if there's a mochi!You...**

Newsflash: Unicorns don't exist.

No I did not. I called Mathias stupid.

You didn't originate from us…there were humans around when we were born. We're not Neanderthals, those Mathias is highly entertained by smashing rocks together.

Yes, I will use EVERY given opportunity to insult his intelligence…or lack of.

O_o See…THIS kind of fangirls scares me. The kind that "loves" me so much they want to cause me bodily harm. BECAUSE LOVE IS TOTALLY SHOWN BY ABUSING THE PERSON YOU LOVE.

And why do you want to rip out my heart? You do realize my government would target you, right?

Yes, how DARE I use logic!

Your aunt must not care about you on a sugar rush.

The mochi are kind of disturbing.

**IntraSule:**

** Muertes: Eh, creatures will die sometime, might as well let them die with dignity. Or in this case, let them perish before they end up affected by the world like you have. No offense.**

**Me: O_o *dials phone* Hello, AssassinsRUs? Yeah, I think I'd like to resign my position as one of your assassins...It's because I'm setting a bad example for Muertes...YES, I'M FUCKING QUITTING BECAUSE OF MY FUCKING KITTEN, SO FUCKING WHAT?! *hangs up* Ergh! Now I'm out of a job.**

**Muertes: *ripping out the baby mice with teeth* Just work as a prostitute. You're always claiming you get the hots around Sweden, so just put your hormones to good use instead of wasting it on fantasies...**

**Me: O/ / /O Stupid ineffective journal...**

**I'm pretty sure he'll ((isn't Sweden's current boss a she?)) come crawling back to this office once this video of his real "meetings" leak to the presses. *plays video of Sweden's drunk boss in a nudy bar* He'll have to come back to finish his own paperwork for the sake of his reputation. Keh keh keh...**

**Mod: You have super strength but not super smell? *giggle* Dada, you're strange!**

**Me: Well, it's not like you have any strength whatsoever to match your sense of smell...**

**Mod: Bitch, YOU LIE! *swats repeatedly* I-AM-STRONG! *sob***

**Me: *strokes Mod* It's okay, Mod, auntie loves you... u_u**

**Finland: *over phone* Hello? Sweddie pie? Are you there? Hello? Aw, and I wanted to talk to him...**

**Me: Don't leave Dino Tino hanging, Sweddie pie! *gestures to phone***

**Mathias: *snicker* Yeah, SWEDDIE PIE, don't leave Dino Tino hanging! BWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!**

**I know that you have feels, bro. Doesn't change the fact that you almost broke Aust- I mean, your new piano.**

**Yesh, thank goodness it wasn't damaged, otherwise-**

**Austria: *breaks down door and looks like a fiery demon straight from hell* WHERE THE FUCK IS MY PIANOOOOOOO?! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**

**Me: O_O *points at Sweden* He has it...**

**Then why would you still do so knowing the consequences?**

**Mathias: *gasps indignantly* Agh! What?! That's not true at all, Sweden! You exaggerate too much! Hmph!**

**Yeah, yeah, kudos kudos, whatever, motherfucker, whatever. *goes to clean room angrily***

**Eh, I think a cute singing kitten will surpass the fact that he's a talking kitten. In others word: cuteness pawns strange feline phenomenon.**

***Listens to song* I think I wanna huggles Mod now more than ever... o/ / /o**

**Mathias: Aw, brother! Why you so mean? I didn't even say anything bad! *sniffle* But I still lovies ya, because that's what brothers do! v_v**

***kisses Sweden's forehead and runs away giddily* Yee hoo hoo hoo hoo!**

**Muertes scares me as well, sometimes. What have I created? o_O**

**Muertes: Keh keh keh keh keh. Meow.**

**Me: Where did my little cutie go? D'8**

**Oh, questions! Questions!**

**-If in hell the bankers are Italian, the engineers are French, the lovers are Swiss, the cooks are British, and the police are German, then what would the Swedish and American be? What would the Swedish and American be in heaven?**

**-Do you really think America is fat?**

**-DUDE! Can you believe this shit?! Your boss just released the announcement that he's repealing the equal marriage policy within a month! That includes making the already gay marriages invalid by law, which could force the already-married couples to divorce! It's all over YouTube!: watch?v=jq_Mkx55iH8**

None taken. T_T I don't like being immortal either.

O_o you…gave up your job?! Wow.

Those poor baby mice…wait…what? O_o

Nope.

O_o I really did NOT want to see that. *scarred for life* Why would he do that?! WHY?!

Actually cats have a sense of smell that is about 40X better than humans, and probably about 20X better than nations.

Mathias, you deserve EVERY time Norway beats you up. I still have yet to forgive you. Hmm…I think I'll figure out the EXACT amount of force needed to throw you out the nearest window…

That's why you DON'T drop piano's on people's feet! It HURTS! A LOT.

*calmly drinking tea* Hello Austria. Want some tea? Your piano is over there, unharmed, despite SOMEONE *glares pointedly at you* Stole it and proceeded to drop it on my FOOT.

Do I? Or are you just an idiot?

Get away from me Mathias.

How should I know?

No. Muscle weighs more than fat. I've told him this repeatedly. Some people just don't listen to facts.

WHAT? NONONONO this is NOT okay! You'd better be joking! O_o I think I need to talk to him about this. This better be a joke.

WTF IS YOUR PROBLEM?! That's not funny at all! How could you joke about this? I'm serious. That's NOT cool.

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

** Ello again! Yay! I'm glad you liked it! Here's another one! [=|) I hope you like this one too! Oh! By the way, my little Alfie says hi!**

**(2P America): Yeah, hi. **

**Bye!**

**England**

Thanks…

America? Okay then…


	53. Chapter 53

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**FB Fan:**

**Hello again!**

**It's very wet here-winter storms come in now and then, but they aren't nearly as bad Hurricane Issacc a few months ago...THAT brought back memories of Hurricane Katrina-my house was destroyed, but Texas lent me his home until mine was rebuilt. He's such a good guy :)**

**I'm going to ask Washington if she gets northern lights before asking Alaska-he takes after Mr. Russia too much *shiver***

***laughs* Denmark actually got caught in a bear trap? O.O Mr. Norway actually laughed? DID YOU GET PICTURES?**

**Slenderman, huh? Me, Hawaii(Lilo), and Alabama(Ally) are getting together to watch the documentary for the first time in a couple weeks. All three of us scare easily, so the other states didn't let us watch it, but they caved because it's halloween. I just hope St. Bernard doen't mind sleeping with me after I watch it. **

**Louisa**

Yikes.

That's very nice of him.

Not far north enough.

Yes he does. He asked me to become one with him. He wants to take over my country? O_o

Yup. Are you surprised?

Yes, Norway laughed, but only because while Mathias was flailing and trying to get it off himself, he rolled down the hill, straight into thorns, and then into the North Sea. It was a hilarious sight.

Sorry, cameras didn't exist then.

Have fun. Sealand and Ladonia aren't allowed to watch horror movies/documentaries either-even if it is Halloween. Parental blocks for the win. They will NEVER guess the passcode-I made it completely random.

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

** Ello again! You're welcome! Yup! My little Alfie! He says hi again!**

**(2P America): Why do you always make me say hi?**

**Because you're here with me and it's polite! So say hi!**

**(2P America): Fine! Hi.**

**Oh yeah! Here's another cupcake! [=|) Enjoy! **

**England**

O_o

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

** T_T I am SO SORRY about them, but they won't leave...**

**Thor: GREETINGS ONCE MORE.**

**I know what you mean now...ne...they fight SO MUCH...and they don't leave your house after you beg...**

**Loki: Hello again, pathetic Midgardian...**

**STOP BEING A SOCIOPATH AND LET ME TYPE WITHOUT ANY OF YOU! **

**Thor: ;A; **

**DON'TEVENTRYIT. **

**You just need to be tough with them. That's what onii-chan and I do, anyway.**

**Loki: You call what you and your brother do "tough"?**

**SHUT IT, REINDEER GAMES. **

**Anyway...THEYWON'TLEAVE. ;A;**

**Loki: It is now my business to conquer this land known as the "internet." **

**LOKI!**

**Loki: It will be a most glorious conquest.**

**Loki...*headdesks* I wish you would LEAVE ALREADY...**

**Thor: NO! WE MUST CONTINUE READING THESE BOOKS! THEY REMIND ME OF SUCH GREAT TIMES!**

**T_T That is IT. I'm getting Hawkie, Bruce, and Steve out here before I die from both of them combined. **

**Loki: ...hm. It seems that this internet thing is quite vast and has much influence. It will serve my purposes well when I-**

**DAMMIT LOKI!**

**Save me. T_T**

**~Antonia Stark, THOR ODINSON, and Loki Laufeyson**

Thor doesn't shut up. EVER.

Are you regretting asking them for help yet?

Thor-there was NOTHING good about those days.

No Loki! No taking over the internet!

You do realize them being here is your fault, right?

Thor used to leave me alone because I was "boring and anti-social." He was always hanging around Mathias.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

** ...THEY DO. ASK ENGLAND.**

**Oh, mmkay I is like, totally cool nows.**

**IF YOU DIDN'T EXIST, HOW WOULD PEOPLE BE SWEDISH OR AMERICAN OR GERMAN OR LITHUANIAN!? **

**Dat's good Sweden. He deserves it. I dun' like Mathias.**

**I'M JUST A FUCKING WEIRD PERSON. I go creeper on everyone, Su-san. **

**PSH. IF YOUR HEART GROWS BACK THEN WHY SHOULD THEY? And...If all else fails, I'll use Meri as a human/nation shield.**

**YEAH, HOW DARE YOU!? DO I SEEM LIKE I UNDERSTAND LOGIC!? I DUN THINK SO.**

**SO I USE MY LOGIC AND YOU USE YOURS.**

**I told her I'd make her kid just like me...AND SHE GIVES ME SUGAH. I also told her I had coffee with a shit-load of sugar...HOW DUUUUMMMBBB.**

**ARE YOU CALLING MY AMERIMOCHI AND IGGYMOCHI DISTURBING!? THEY'RE FUCKING ADOWABLE AND CUDDLE-ABLE.**

I meant myself as a human, not my country.

Yes he did.

I noticed.

Do you WANT to cause a world war?

I WAS BEING SARCASTIC.

Your aunt makes no sense. Why she would give you sugar given the consequences is beyond me.

Who knows what they're capable of? Amerimochi has barged into a world meeting before CARRYING Estonia. How is that NOT freaky?

**IntraSule:**

**Yeah, I gave up my job. All for this sneaky, privacy-inading little bloodthirsty killer who spouts nothing but lies!**

**Muertes: I have the journal right here. *pats journal***

**Me: W-what? Where did that even come from?! D8**

**...Guy's horny and loves beer, that's why. I also heard that he's been holding meetings with Mathias there, too...**

**Mod: Yeah, we're the super smellers! ... Which is bad because we smell everything, even when a person has had intercourse or has had an arousal, which is really unpleasant. That's one of the reason why I hate being around Uncle Fwancis-**

**Me: Wait, say Francis again?**

**Mod:... Fwancis?**

**Me: ERMERGERDTHAT'SSOCUTEYOUSOUNDLIKEASWEETLIT TLECUDDLEBABYCUTSIEPIE! *snuggles Mod***

**Mod: I hate you all...**

**Mathias: Say what you will, little brother, but at least I won't be stripping in front of people! Bwah ha ha ha ha ha!**

**Me: So, no talking to Finland, then? Fine, I'll chat it up with him, myself. *to phone* Hey, Dino Tino! Yeah, sorry about that, Sweden was getting explosive diarrhea and had to rush to the toilet. Anyway, I'll take the message if you'd like. Okay. Mm-hm. Uh-huh. Yeah, okay, later. Recover soon! *hangs up* Well, Sweden while you were on the toilet-**

**Mathias: Pfffffffft!**

**Me:...I kindly took a message for you. Dino Tino says thanks for the ring, it's lovely. He also thought that it was cool that you have a pole for "streeping"- ha ha ha, his accent's so cute!- and that if it's okay with you, he'd like to come try it out when he recovers. He said it sounds "eenteresting". Oh, and he wants you to call back whenever you can, and to not eat so much prunes to stop the diarrhea.**

**Didn't I just apologize for accidently dropping the piano on your foot? Sorry, dude! *throws hands in the air* Gah!**

***le gasp* You-! That wasn't stolen! I-I-! *glares at Sweden* **

**Mathias: You defs be exaggerating. You just be trippin' on who I is 'cuz you hatin'!**

**Me: *walks by with a bundle of dirty clothes and hear Mathias*... No more BET for you...**

**Mathias: But, home-skillet biscuit, why? That sheet's my stuff!**

**Muertes: *pricks paw and wipes blood on wall* Blood...Glorious blood...**

**I'm sorry. I just wanted to troll. ;n; I should've known that I went too far with that. But let's look on the bright side: at least it wasn't true!**

**...I'm sowwy. Please don't kill me, or worse: hate me. ;n;**

**Gil: *runs pass everyone butt-nekkid* RANDOM SEXY-SMEXY NUDY SURPRISE! *leaves***

**Me: O/ / /O**

**Muertes: O_o**

**Mod: 8-o Wha-? NYAH HA HA HA HA! My eyes! D'X**

O_o

?

EWWWW gross

I'M NOT DOING THAT. NONONONO. My clothes are staying ON.

WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE OUT TO MAKE ME MORE MISERABLE THAN I ALREADY AM?! Seriously, stop humiliating me.

YOU WENT TOO FAR. That's what Mathias does! Trolling is supposed to be funny! Not hurtful!

*is still curled into a ball in the emo corner*


	54. Chapter 54

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Well...I didn't think that they would A.) find out that you're on the internet or B.) steal my house keys and lock me in. **

**And I also had no idea that Thor would bring Loki over here. **

**Loki: Pathetic Midgardians...the internet is my next conquest. To control the Midgardians, one must controll this "internet"...**

**I'm locked in a house with 1 Sociopathic Norse god, 1 annoyingly cheery and loud Norse god, an overbearing Artificial Intelligence, and my brother.**

**Who got drink within an hour, of course. It's just like him, to leave me when I need his help. T_T**

**Please save me. **

**He says that about many people, actually...including Hawkie and Natasha...and me. **

**Thor: I HAVE SAID WHAT ABOUT MANY PEOPLE?**

**That they're boring and Antisocial.**

**Thor: THAT IS TRUE OF SOME PEOPLE. **

**UGH! I give up on EVER getting out of here. I think I'll go dig a tunnel in the basement or something. I don't know. **

**Loki: Good luck with that, pathetic Midgardian female~**

**Up yours, Loki. **

**Locked in,**

**Antonia Stark, THOR ODINSON, and Loki Laufeyson**

O_o

No. Bad Loki.

Who knows, he might actually have emotions.

Sounds like Mathias.

How?

Thor and Loki, have Mathias and I changed at all since you last saw us?

I haven't seen them since we were forced to convert to Christianity.

I'm not sure he understands that phrase.

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

** Ello again! Now look what you did! You've scared him! Say sorry!**

**(2P America): Ugh, sorry!**

**There! Sorry about that! I hope he didn't scare you too much! Anyway, umm, hope you've had a good day! And hope you liked the cupcake!**

**England**

He's not as scary as my 2P.

Thanks, you too.

**IntraSule:**

** Gah, fuck my life... Give me my journal, Muertes**

**Muertes: *sticks up middle claw* Sod off!**

**Me: Muertes! You're so disrespectful! D'8**

**Muertes: *flips open journal* "Dear journal, I had a dream last night about the pairing SuDen. It was awesome! You wouldn't believe the new ways they used whipped cream-"**

**Me: THAT'S ENOUGH! O/ / /o YOU'RE GETTING MOUSE BLOOD ON MEH JOURNAL PAGES! *snatches journal away***

**Even worse, I think your boss is gonna give a part of the Swedish economy to Mathias, at least that's my ninja eavesdropping skills gleaned. It's kinda hard to hear over Mathias's constant "TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT ALL OFF!"**

**Why must you hide that glorious body in clothes, huh?! This is why I hated the person who invented clothes! You really wouldn't even if it means that there's a chance that Tino would be attracted to you?**

**Mathias: Pfft, I would! But not for Finland; just because my bod's hot like that.**

**Me: We already know that, but we're talking about Sweddie pie, here, not you.**

**Mathias: Give up; Berry's not the exciting, erotic type anyways. **

**Me: You don't know that! There could be some dormant sensual side to him! We just need to wake it up! Anyhoo, if you had gotten on the phone, Sweden, I wouldn't have the need to make up a lie on the spot so that Finland's feels wouldn't get hurt! So in retrospect, this was your fault! :D**

**I'm really sorry, Sweddie pie! Don't go to the emo corner! I'm truly sorry! *huggles and, kisses and stroke hair* *singing* Nice kitty, warm kitty, little balls of fur... Nice kitty, warm kitty, little balls of fur...**

***Swedish Public Service Announcement from: IntraSule***

***sits in office chair* Sweden, it's sucks how sad you are all of the time. I mean, people are trying to help you get your self-esteem better and brighten your view in life, but I see that that isn't working so well. So now I'm here to give it to you straight: you need to stop being depressed. Your mood is bringing everyone else down, and your sadness is overbearing. I understand that what happened to you centries ago had traumatized you and left a huge black mark on your heart and psyche, but there are times when you must let go, especially when you have a young, impressionable kitten to care for! **

**So here's what I suggest: stop hating yourself, stop being depressed, and smoke this WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEED! *dangles brown paper bag* 8-3 *sniff sniff* Wait, this is Mary Jane, this is- oh, oh...**

**Muertes: *comes in playing with a catnip toy lazily, looking everywhere with bloodshot eyes* Caaaaaaatniiiiiiiiiip...caaaaaaaaaaatniiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiip...caaaaaaaaaaaaaaatniiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiip...**

**Me: O_O...O_o... -_- At least she's calm...**

**Questions:**

**Did you know that if you keep your glare but smile instead of frown, your face gets that self-confident "I'm sexy and I know it" facial expression? And I do mean just you? ((Watch the first Axis Powers Hetalia for Sweden, Kawaii, and you'd see what I mean!))**

**Did you also know that your MMD model looks like he has on eyeliner?**

O_o Su…Den? You mean…you pair up my brother and I? That's wrong on so many levels. EWWWWWW. I need brain bleach.

PFFT, my boss isn't THAT stupid. There is NO way I'm going back to being controlled by Mathias. EVER. You'd be quite surprised what I'm capable of when I put my mind to something.

NO. I'm not very comfortable with my body. I like clothes. You forget, if I didn't have clothes, I'd probably get hypothermia frostbite. So clothes are a good thing.

No, I'm not that way at all.

Well maybe if you wouldn't call him and make things up or try to force me to talk…

WHY DO ALL MY FANGIRLS INSIST ON BEING UNCOMFORTABLY CLOSE?! There's such thing as personal space, you know.

You do realize depression has to do with my brain, right? And it's not something that can be fixed with people telling me to "stop being sad" or "it makes everyone ELSE sad."

Do you really think I LIKE being depressed? Don't you think I KNOW that bad moods are contagious?

Clearly you don't understand what depression IS, so I suggest you Google it.

Get those drugs out of my house. NOW. I refuse to smoke. Do you really think I'm stupid enough to do drugs? I've seen what they (and smoking and alcoholism) can do to a person given time.

Why would I smile? I have no reason to.

((Sweden doesn't have any speaking roles until World Series in the English version. He DOES appear in the first episode, but looks irritable and says nothing. In the Japanese version, he also showed up in Hostal 4. He was the one that went "Ah, today's another peaceful day."))

What's MMD?

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**HOW COME, WHENEVER I'M ON YOUR BLOG, AND AD FOR DRY ICE COMES UP!?**

**Fine. what the fuck ever.**

**FINALLY something we agree on! XD**

**...You noticed? YOU THINK I'M WEIRD!? MEANIEH! *emo corners***

**I'd...Honestly like to see that. BUT I'M STILL USING MERI-CHAN AS A SHIELD! ...I'll fucking make him protect me by using the, "YOU DUN' WUV MAMA!" And face planting/emo corner bit. Works every time. XD I'll make England protect me too...BY USING BLACKMAIL.**

**O RLY? I didn't notice.**

**...Uhmm...I'm gonna yell the first thing that pops into m-IT SEEMS LAST NIGHT YOU CAUGHT ME SPANKIN' IT, NO USE DENYING, I WAS REALLY CRANKING IT. DRY YOUR EYES DUN' BE SO SAD! IF YOU COULD JUST FORGIVE ME...AND TALK TO ME DAD.**

**...He's still my little Amerimochi. ESTONIA CAN'T TOP ANYONE! IT'S NOT SURPRISING THAT A MOCHI CAN OVER POWER HIM!**

I can assure you I have nothing to do with that. Just pure coincidence.

What's wrong with being weird? I don't see anything wrong with it.

Why would you call yourself his mother? You do realize he's a lot older than you, even if he only looks 19, right?

No blackmailing people into shielding you. Blackmailing isn't nice.

What? O_o

I meant he grew legs and took Estonia to the meeting on his back, like Estonia was riding a horse.

**FB Fan:**

**Hi**

**Yeah, she told me it's not far north enough too. I was about to ask Alaske, but then I remembered my uncle, err...Canadia? That sounds about right. I'll ask him! I just need to find him...or start making pancakes with maple syrup.**

**Yeah, Alaska is scary...he's asked all of the states that once, and I've heard him asking my Uncle and Washington(Wanda) several times...Don't worry, Alfred keeps tabs on him, thank goodness. but I'd still be worried about leaving if I visited him. **

**No, I'm not too suprised Mr. Denmark got caught in a trap, but he managed to roll into thorns and the sea-that would make an awesome youtube vid! Too bad cameras didn't exist...**

**Yeah, I don't blame you for putting the child-lock on. I've never met Ladonia, but Sealand is just a little kid. **

**So you look after Sealand and Ladonia? What's that like? Did Sealand inherit England's awful cooking skills? Heaven knows Mr. America did-and some of the other states, in my opinion. -_- So glad I was raised by France and Spain :-)**

**Oh, what's Ladonia like? **

**Louisa**

You mean Canada? Why does everyone forget about him? Have you tried calling him?

I know. Can you believe I was raised by that moron? I probably could take better care of myself than he could.

Ladonia's even younger than Sealand. Sealand looks around 12 whereas Ladonia only looks around 8.

Ladonia is a lot of trouble. He likes to cause my government trouble too. And then he says he hates me, but he apparently stays because I feed him.

Sealand and Ladonia don't get along very well. They always start fighting about SOMETHING.

I don't know. He's not tall enough to reach the stove and I don't trust him with the oven. Don't want them getting hurt.

You were raised by an airhead too?

Ladonia is…troublesome. How is an 8 year old so obsessed with the internet?


	55. Chapter 55

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**...It happens EVERY TIME, Sweden.**

**I don't either. I was just confused...Like always.**

**...Like, first of all, he started it. And maybe cause I treat him like a child? AND HE'S SO FREAKING CUTE ALL TEH TIME IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY! I JUST WANT TO PINCH HIS CHUBBY CHEEKS ASHSDJHDAKHI! ...Sorry. But I KNOW HE ISH LIKE...THAT OLD, HOWEVER OLD HE ISH.**

**I can do it if I want to, BESTCH.**

**It's a song...About...A dude's dad...Catching his son...Touching his dick. DERP.**

**O_O ...Okie dats creepy...**

Exactly. What do I have to do with this?

? He's over 300 years old.

WTF

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Hey Sweden,**

**I know. Bad Loki. I'd smack him but I think he might kill me. (His mind control doesn't work on me or my brother, haha!)**

**I honestly don't know about these two sometimes. T_T**

**I don't know...break down the door or something...or maybe get them to go back to Asgard or whatever... D: **

**I told you he would get along with Mathias. Material evidence. **

**Thor: IT APPEARS TO ME THAT YOU HAVE SETTLED DOWN AND BECOME LESS...WARRIOR-LIKE. I HAVE NOT SEEN YOUR BROTHER ON THIS "INTERNET" YET, HOWEVER. **

**Loki: Psh. He's all brawn and no brains, he probably doesn't. **

**Play nice.**

**Please hurry. **

**Still locked in,**

**Antonia Stark, THOR ODINSON, and Loki Laufeyson**

It doesn't work on me either.

You do realize that if I break down the door, THEY'D be released into society. But I could break down the door. Wouldn't take any effort at all.

Thor, I never WANTED to be a Viking. I got dragged against my will into it. And they would ignore me when I told them stealing was wrong. They tied me to the ship so I wouldn't run away. Because apparently a young, practically blind child could get far running away on his own with no supplies or anything.

He shares a blog with Prussia. It's called "Prussia and Denmark's Awesome Blog."

That's Mathias for sure.

I don't even know where you live. *sigh* I'll see when the earliest flight to America is…

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

**Ello again! Well, that's true! Your 2P self is quite scary! You must be very nice! You're welcome! Here's an apple cinnamon muffin, because it's autumn! [=|) I hope you like it! Ooh! And a glass of apple cider! Yay autumn! **

**England**

Yes he is.

Thank you. Here, have some fresh made bread. I just baked it.

**IntraSule:**

**G-g-NO! Didn't you just hear me say that Muertes was telling lies and nothing more?! Everything she says is a LIIIIIIIIE! Heck, this isn't even my journal full of fantasies!**

**Muertes: It says "Journal under ownership of IntraSule-**

**Me: QUIET, KITTEH! YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE! *squeezes tail***

**Muertes: OW! SON OF A FLIPPING BITCH! *scratch***

**Me: AGH! *punch***

**Muertes: YEOUCH! *kick***

***big tussle***

**Gil: Oh! Cat fight! 8D**

**Me: Ow! How is she winning?! *body slam***

**Putting your mind into something? Like...pole dancing? 8-3**

**You do know that you can do that stuff without taking off clothes, right? Heck, I even saw one of Prussia's dance videos where he did a pole dancing bit. None of his articles of military clothing went off! (Then again, it did only last for a few seconds. A few, hot, smexy seconds. -/ / /-) So, there's no need to get cold to be smexy! :D**

**Mathias: Told ya he's not erotic! Hey, I know something about you, Sweden! See, I'm not as self-centered and narcissistic as you make me out to be.**

**Mod: *walking by* coughcoughyesyouarecoughcoug h. Hey, dada, is that your new strippy strippy pole?**

**WELL, maybe if you stopped beating around the damn bush so damn much...!**

***steps away* Fine, fine, fine! *walks far off and detaches a pin from a stink grenade*... It's for your own good.. *tosses stink grenade to emo corner* CLEAR AWAY! *dashes out of room***

**Yes, yes, I know that depression stems from the brain, but what about plasticity, the brain's ablity to repair itself after damage? Endorphins? Endorphins work for emotions, too... And I didn't mean that you should stop being sad for everyone else's benefit (well, except for Mod, but he's too distracted by his growing need to assert some form of masculinity to notice anything, so...) I just added that bit because you keep saying that nobody cares about you or how terrible you feel, and that's wrong; your sadness makes everyone sad because people care about you. And really? Google? Why not Bing?! Plus, people don't necessarily have to know everything or understand to WANT TO HELP AND OFFER COMFORT! Feh! **

**And you have a lot to smile for! Finland, the guy you care about, is doing fine and well after that bomb went off in his freaking head; you have a precious little child-kitten that admires you and loves you, and you have adopted nations that you can call your own! **

**Humph no drugs. Didn't like them anyway, because they mess up my natural high. *tosses paper bag and marijuana cat toy out of closed window, shattering it to pieces* Whoa...I MADE IT RAIN! 8D**

**Muertes: *lying on back* You know something? My life's pretty great; I have this whole cat thing done before even physically maturing, and- OH MY GOD, THE ROOM'S KEEP ON SPINNING! THE BIG WHEELS KEEP ON TURNING! PROUD MARY KEEP ON BURNING!**

**Mathias: 8D And we're rolling, rolling, rolling on the river! Whoo-do-do-do, Whoo-do-do-do, Whoo-do-do-do! Dee-do! Dee-do!**

**Muertes: *to Mathias and Sweden* WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! **

**Mod: *from the outside* Agh! Glass! Oh, a cat toy...!**

**((Huh, I never noticed that. I also seriously need new glasses if I'm mistaking a smirk for an irritated frown. And I'll never be able to watch the Japanese version; the dialogue is a bit unfunny compared to the English.))**

**MMD is Miku Miku Dance; it's this recent animation program developed by the creator of Vocaloid that creates models to use for entertainment like Vocaloid character/singer Miku Hatsune. The fans made/use models of different idols all the time, they have an MMD model of you, the one with the eyeliner...**

**Dude, my socks are still wet...And so are my earrings... No more showering in clothes. I'll never take your advice again!**

You mean the way you're lying to Tino? I'm NOT a pole dancer. I DON'T pole dance. I will NEVER pole dance. Understand now?

Don't care, it's NOT happening. Nope.

Yeah, SURE you're not. You spend way too much time with America and Prussia. You're an idiot.

NO.

You do realize I can move the emo corner, right?

It can't repair itself if it's still being damaged.

Yes, I KNOW how the brain works…or at least how human brains work.

That's what you told me. "Stop being sad because it makes everyone else sad." One problem with that: I can't stop being sad. That's the thing, you HAVE TO understand what they're going through to help them. It really doesn't help, and I've pointed this out to Mathias too, when people say things like, "I want to help you." "Stop being sad." If you want to help, then do something that helps.

I don't think you understand how depression works. I'm NOT sad because I want to be. That's the thing, I don't like being sad. You don't think I know these things?

Who actually uses Bing? NOBODY. Plus it sounds better.

YOU BROKE A WINDOW. Make sure you fix it. Why are you so destructive?

I never told you to shower in your clothes. Stop blaming me for your problems.

**FB Fan:**

**So, I went and called Uncle Canada-it's so good to hear from him-I don't know how I forgot his name, we practically grew up together for a while in Papa France's house-we kind of lost touch some time after he was taken by England-He was happy to hear from me too, and he said yes, I can't wait! I'm looking forward to taking a trip, but I'll need to find some godd winter clothing-It's a really wet cold here, and dry up there. I need to find snowboots...**

**Yeah, it's really hard to believe you and Mr. Norway were raised by Denmark-I found it hard to believe when I first heard it. It's just that from what we states can tell, you three have very different personalities. I think that it's a trend-when one country is raised by another, they end up exactly opposite-Uncle Canada has none of Papa France's flair, Mr. America and Mr. Britian are not alike, and Papa Spain and Romano's personalities clash too.**

**Ladonia sounds a lot like Romano, which isn't a good thing at all-You're a saint for keeping him in your house. Good luck with him.**

**Me and the other states get into a lot of fights as well, especially during football season. Indy and I got into a huge fight a couple years ago-he said I didn't play fair when I did-I ended up on top :)**

**Ah, I see. Well, it's probably a good thing Sealand doesn't try cooking yet. **

**Yeah, I was partly raised by an airhead-Papa Spain can be a bit of a dope. Papa France fround me when I was a chibi, but when he lost a war to Mr. England, I was given to Papa Spain so England wouldn't get me too. We only spent a little time together-he had tons of other colonies always causing trouble and running around. I think a part of my culture did come from him though, like part of my artwork and archeticture. After a long time, I was given back to Papa France, but I was sold to Mr. America then to pay for a war debt.**

**Mississippi says I look kind of like the lovechild of France and Spain-he could be right.-_- I've got brown hair and tan skin, but very blue eyes. In human years, I think I'm around 16 or 17, but I look a bit younger. I'm actually as old as Mr. America, weirdly enough.**

**Oh! I finally decided on my Halloween costume! I'm going to be Marie Laveau, VooDoo Queen! Oh, and I'm making you a suprise gift-I'll send it so you get it Halloween night :D**

**Louisa, Voodoo queen :D**

It's already snowing here. Brrrr. Cold.

Norway was probably raised by a human. Mathias said when he found Norway, Norway was already a young child.

Mathias probably only took care of me because it was our mother's dying wish.

He's not that bad…Japan called him a "tsundere."

Mathias is an airhead too.

At one point didn't Spain have over 20 colonies? Quite a hassle to take care of…

That's ridiculous-men can't get pregnant…unless England, Romania, or Norway does something with their magic…

I'm not sure who that is, but sounds fun.

Oh, thank you. That's very kind. I'll make something for you too.


	56. Chapter 56

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Mathias should stop wearing ties around Norway. Whenever he angers Norway and is wearing a tie, Norway chokes him with it. You really would've thought he'd have learned this by now, but nope. Then again, he IS Mathias.

Who showed Mathias High School Musical? Now he won't stop singing. My ears are bleeding. O_o I'm no musician ((I AM! Clarinets FTW BABY!)), but I think he's quite out of tune.

Sealand and Ladonia are fighting again. I hope that they don't wind up with a relationship like Mathias and I.

Have you ever wondered why villains in TV shows and movies TELL the heroes their evil plot? WHY do they do that? That's pretty stupid. Or they should tell the heroes an evil plan, but do something completely different.

I was bored, so I figured out how to aim my glasses so things catch on fire. I only did it to paper, relax. I'm no arsonist, nor am I a pyro.

I think the next time someone's getting on my nerves, I'll quote Shakespeare at them. Unless they're England, they will most likely have no clue what I'm saying, not that they know what I'm saying whenever I talk anyways.

Enough rambling. My boss is forcing me to get my IQ tested. Again.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**MAKE THE MOTHERFUCKING ADS GO AWAY, DAMMIT, SWEDEN! ...If you don't, I'LL JUST ASK MISTER KNIFE! ...Tooooo tear your organs out and hand them to me on a silver platter...Twice. AND DEN I GET YOUR RED WATER! I'd put your red water in a tea cup and drink it. I'd TOTALLY do that. I would do the same with Meri's red water...I bet his red water is pretty...I wanna slit his throat again...**

**I dun' give a fucking shit. It's like, an inside joke sorta thing. **

**IT'S AN AWESOME SONG! ...Should IIIiiiiiiiIIii...Sing more? XD**

**(( GOSHDAMMITGOSHDAMMITGOSHDAMM ITGOSHDAMMIT HAVE YOU EVER READ THE HERO AND THE MAGICIAN DOUJINSHI!? IT'S TOTALLY SAD AND SO FREAKING CYYYYUUUUTEEE! TT_TT ))**

I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ADS. Please stop threatening me…

Why do all my fangirls try to kill me? *back in emo corner yet again*

EWWW you'd drink my blood? You slit America's throat? How are you not a wanted criminal yet? O_o

**IntraSule:**

** *crawls out of tussle with a million bruises* F-fine...I...Understand... I'll get rid of the pole...**

**Muertes: *stands on my back like a victor* Kittens always win, bitch. B-)**

**Mathias: *eye twitch* *sweetly* Fuck you, too, my lovely brother...**

***pokes head in door* Move the emo corner? Bitch, you lie! Such an architechural phenomon can't be done! D:**

**True, true... *points index fingers at Sweden* Fu so so so so~ Fu so so so so~ Fu so so so so~**

**But still, can't human compassion be present without the person knowing what's going on? Can't a person feel sad for the other person and want to help when we see a crestfallen face without knowing what caused that sadness?**

**...Rob Dyrdek uses Bing. u_u**

**I'm destructive because I eat Kibbles. :-3 *crosses fingers and points them at window* Reverso! *window pieces back together* I made it reverse-rain! 8-3**

***takes a gagged and tied-up Canada out of closet* We shall have pancakes and Canadian bacon in the mornin'! \m/_(=u=)_\m/**

**Canada: Mm-hmph?! Mm-mm-mnm-mm! *glare***

Finally.

Up yours Mathias.

Nope. Now this corner's the emo corner.

What are you doing?

Not really. If someone's sad, you ask, "What's wrong?" and they tell you. "My dog got hit by a car and died." You can't really empathize with someone unless you have a clear idea of what's affecting their mood negatively.

Who?

What? That makes no sense.

O_o Canada! *unties and ungags* Are you okay?

You do realize, I can make those things too, right? Why did you kidnap him? Stop endangering nations!

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

** Hi again, sorry it took longer than usual to respond.**

**Onii-chan caught me plotting to break the windows and climb out, and I got "grounded"- which is code for, not allowed to touch anything except the TV, the remote, furniture, and food. **

**I know they'd be released into society. But it's better than being locked in a house with them. And did you see what happened in New York City over the summer? THAT'S when they were released on society. I think it's too late. **

**Thor: WHAT? NOT A WARRIOR!?**

**Loki: ==' Brother...I am not a warrior.**

**Thor: BUT YOU ARE A MASTER OF MAGIC! THAT IS DIFFERENT!**

**I think you exploded his brain, Sverige. **

**Thor: GIRL OF IRON?**

**Yes?**

**Thor: ...WHAT IS A BLOG?**

**==' later. I will tell you later.**

**Thor: ALL RIGHT. **

**Loki: *rolls eyes* **

**Southern California. Malibu. Ask for the Stark mansion, tell them Antonia Stark called for you. Tack.**

**Even though my brother doesn't want his house destroyed again-**

**Tony: I JUST got this place remodeled! D:**

**-I think it will be soon. AND LOKI WON'T LET ME WATCH SUPERNATURAL! D:"**

**Loki: That show is pathetic and foolish.**

**THAT'S THE POINT! **

**...please hurry. **

**STILL locked in,**

**Antonia Stark, THOR ODINSON, Loki Laufeyson, and Tony Stark**

Well, that's unfortunate.

O_o

You sure about that?

T_T *sigh* He's always been an idiot.

Right…that'll work. By the way, which door do you want me to kick down?

I'm in Malibu now…too hot here. My boss made me take Mathias so I wouldn't get lost and he won't shut up.

I think I found your house. Mathias still won't shut up. He's talking so loud I wouldn't be surprised if Loki and Thor could hear us. He took his axe. Stupid Mathias.

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

**Elo again! Yup! Almost as scary as 2P Russia... Aww, thanks! *munches on it* It's really good! Here's another cupcake! [=|) Pumpkin with cream cheese frosting! Hope you like it! **

**England**

Thank you.

Have some hot chocolate. It's pretty cold and snowing where I live already.

**FB Fan:**

**hola**

**I honestly can't imagine Denmark raising anyone...you two share the same mother? I had no idea!**

**Yeah, Romano can have his moments, but he's still kind of annoying to me...**

**Yeah, at the time I lived with Spain, (my northern brothers hadn't been born yet, so my territory extened to Canada) I also lived with Mexico, Chile, Bolivia, Peru, Ecuador, Colombia, Venezuela, and Dominica. Never a dull moment, you could say. **

**Yeah, I know well Papa France is just a surrogate, I think, but I just look like a cross between them, with France's eyes and Spain's hair and skin color.**

**VooDoo is my magic-I'll explain more later, I need to go...**

**Louisa**

Oh no, he didn't raise me, I raised him. While he was off playing games and killing innocent animals, his work got added to my own. I cooked, and cleaned, and did the chores.

When we went into town, people used to say to him, "Oh, what a mature little brother you have; you trained him so well." Yeah, he never used to do his fair share of work.

We have the same father too…whoever he was. We don't know who he was. I know…we're NOTHING alike.

You'd probably feel bad about yourself too, and a little bit irritated, if your sibling got praised for all your hard work, and you were pushed to the side and forgotten. You feel inferior, like it doesn't matter what you do, your sibling will get all the praise anyways. South Italy thinks he's not as good an artist or as graceful as his brother. That's not a pleasant feeling. He finally caught a break with Spain, despite it taking Spain quite a while.

My point is: don't be so harsh on South Italy.

That's interesting. Growing up, it was just Mathias and I after our mother died.

People tell me I'm exactly like my father. I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult.

Another one who uses black magic…


	57. Chapter 57

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Happy Spirit/Purple Day. If you don't know what that is, look it up. ((I'm sick of explaining it to people. Plus it would've helped if Student Activities didn't fuck up our commercial for "Ally" (aka "Decent Human Being") Week and Purple Day. They were supposed to play it all this week. They played it ONCE.))

((I ESPECIALLY hate the "Straight Pride" t-shirts. No, heterosexuals don't GET a special pride day, their pride days are every day of every week of every month of every year since time has been recorded.))

I think Ally Week is a nice thank you to our allies. ((Well I think they don't deserve a special week. They're doing the BARE MINIMUM required of a decent human being.)) To each their own.

Only Mathias would get ice cream in the middle of winter where we live. He's also the only person that would use a slip-n-slide in the middle of winter in only a pair of swim trunks. He's also stuck his tongue to a pole during winter because Norway dared him to lick a pole. He's…not the sharpest tool in the shed.

I dislike my boss sometimes. Not only does he force most of his paperwork on me, he forces me to have "bonding" time with Mathias, which usually ends in him threatening to castrate me, and then we have to sit down and talk about our feelings.

I don't understand why people are afraid of me. I don't bite. ((I do!)) Well, the author does.

The best way to get across ice without dropping anything or hurting yourself is waddling like a penguin. Yes, you look ridiculous, but it's worth it…unless your idiotic brother decides to visit you…and if your brother's anything like mine, he'd take a picture and post it online for the fans.

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**It's fine, we can leave Mathias with Tony. **

**They probably can.**

**Who knows, that door is really tough. You might need the axe.**

**Loki: OH GOD HIDE ME! Thor's friend is coming!**

**He really CAN hear you. **

**Hurry up, before Tony calls Bruce when Bruce gets aangry, everyone RUNS. **

**Sincerely,**

**Antonia Stark, THOR ODINSON, Loki Laufeyson, and Tony Stark**

Sounds like a plan.

You were saying? *kicks down door effortlessly*

Loki, I can see you.

*sigh* Mathias doesn't understand how to be inconspicuous and QUIET.

Where do you want to go?

**IntraSule:**

** *weakly points at pole* Cero. *strong blast of purple energy shoots from the tip to the pole and destroys pole to bits* There you go... Oh! I made it metal rain! **

**Muertes: Sure, Mummy, sure...**

**Me:...GET OFF MEH BACK! **

**Mathias: Feh, already have. Too bad you won't get that same pleasure, you dumbass virgin! XP**

**Me and Mod: *horrified* MATHIAS! D8**

**Mathias: Huh, he had it coming! XP**

**Me: That-that was just too-**

**Mathias: Too what? Too far? Fuck that; I could've been worse!**

**Me: Know your limits, dude! D8**

**Mod: *Enraged* Yeah! Or do the whole world a favor and shut your trap! *punches/swats Mathias***

**Mathias: *kicks Mod away* There's a little thing called "inhibitions" chick, and I don't have it. Heh, probably all went to stiff-board Berry, here. Right, my uptight little bro?**

**Me: Mod! *picks up Mod and checks for injuries* Mathias, WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?! D8**

**Hm, I still don't see how you moved the emo corner. Demonstrate again. ._.**

**I am using Antonio's happy charm; Romano taught me after he heard about your depression so that I'd use it on you. "If this damn charm doesn't work on that bastard, then either that Swedish bastard is beyond curing or Antonio's full of shit" is what he told me afterwards. ._. Fu so so so so~ Fu so so so so~**

**Hm. Good point. *nibbles on Sweden's arm***

**Rob Dyrdek. Pro skater- turned- viral video show host. He hosts the show called "Ridiculousness". He's so awesome! *U***

**It doesn't have to make sense. It just happens because it happens. *eats Kibbles out of baggie***

**Canada: *deep gasp* O_o *softly but enraged* What the hell was that?! Why the fuck would you kidnap me, you fucking crazy bitch! I already told you I'd be willing to fix you two breakfast, why the fucking hell would you kidnap me?! I swear, people are becoming such ASSHOLES like America! Fucking insane bastards like you should be locked away without a damn ounce of hope of getting out! *Walks out, still grumbling obscenities***

**Me: O_o... He's so cute when he tries to get mad. ^_^**

***completely ignores Sweden* Hm, I wonder how Russia would react if I kidnap him...**

**Your mind, BLOWN: watch?v=grWUPA0MPKw**

**I also saw a list online that ranked countries based on the gender equality that was there; Iceland was ranked number one and you were number two. Isn't that awesome? :D**

Well, it's gone. That's good.

There's nothing wrong with being a virgin. At least I'm not promiscuous like you. You don't see any problems with impregnating a girl and taking off when she tells you. It's jerks like you who're the problem.

If anyone is wondering why I think so low of you Mathias, they now know why. That's pretty low, even for you, telling me that nobody will ever love me.

It's easy…it's just a random corner.

I apologize on her behalf Canada. She doesn't listen to anything I tell her.

Stop kidnapping countries! They don't like it. Then my boss yells at me because of you. Why does everyone blame me for their problems?!

Nope. Not even close. Pretty unimpressive. Especially where there were subtitles from a song. Did not fit in very well at all.

Yay.

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

** Ello again! Oh, thank you! *sips it* It's very good! I love hot chocolate! Here's another cupcake! [=|) Pumpkin with cream cheese frosting again! Enjoy! Oh! Hope you're staying warm! **

**England**

Thank you. Sealand and Ladonia like your cupcakes. I'm staying warm. I'm used to the cold, so it doesn't really affect me much. It's probably getting cold in England. You should stay warm too.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

** I'LL NEVER STOP THREATNING YOU...NOT UNTIL YOU MAKE TEH SWEDISH PEOPLE KILL THEIR DRY ICE ADS! **

**What...? What do you mean? I've never wanted to kill you! I...How could you say that?**

**YESH. I'D DRINK YOUR BLOOD. I bet it tastes like Swedish. No, I didn't notice I phrased that wrong, I meant I WANT to. Meaning that I want to slit America's throat, and I've wanted to before. ...And he knows that I've wanted too...I don't even try to hide the creepy-ness...**

**...How do you know I'm not a wanted criminal?**

**DUUUUUUUUUUDDDEE! I WANNA MAKE FIRE WITH MEH GLASSES! TEEAAACHH MEEE!**

Again, WE HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE DRY ICE ADS. THAT IS MERELY A COINCIDENCE. If it had something to do with us Swedes, wouldn't the ad be in Swedish? ((I've gotten Japanese, Chinese, and Spanish ads before, which is creepy because I speak those languages.))

You're acting like it.

My blood is probably poisonous to humans, just a warning.

Are you SURE you aren't on the FBI's most wanted list?

It's not that hard. Just put a few drops of water on one of the lenses to focus the sunlight, aim them so the sun goes through the lenses, and viola, fire.


	58. Chapter 58

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

***hugs* TACK! I thought I would never survive!**

**Loki: Oh, she called you. **

**Thor: GREETINGS! :D**

**OH, hey, onii-chan! We brought a friend! *shoves Mathias and Tony into "rec room" and locks door* There. Rec room is short for secret stash of alcohol, he thinks I don't know that. **

**Tony: *muffled* ANTONIA MARIE STARRK!**

**ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! **

**Tony: Did you just...spread my middle name to everyone? **

**I did! And you can't come out yet.**

**Tony has a big ego and an incorrigible flair for drama...but then, so do I sometimes. **

**Tony: I HEARD THAT! **

**At least he didn't call Bruce. That would have destroyed half of the city as well as the house. .-. **

**Hm, I dunno. This town is pretty cool, although I like cold places better. **

**Loki: ...please put Thor in the room. *is being crushed by Thor hug* **

**._. you will have to do that yourself. **

**Loki: The door is locked... **

**When you shove him over there, I will unlock the door for you.**

**Loki: Fine. *shoved Thor over to door***

**O_O Fine. *unlocks and opens***

**Loki: *shoves Thor in***

***shuts door and locks it* Anyway. You can stay here for the night, if you want. Don't worry if any strange noises come out of this room. It's probably just them getting drunk. And LOKI is going in the cage. **

**Loki: T_T**

**You know the rules, sir "Burdened with glorious purpose." **

**Loki: ...**

**Anyway. Is that ok? We have tons of rooms, it wouldn't be a problem. **

**~Antonia Stark, Tony Stark, THOR ODINSON and Loki Laufeyson**

Don't worry, if Mathias misbehaves…I came prepared. I put a shock collar on him, so whenever he misbehaves he gets a "mild" jolt of electricity. Plus, he used to be a Viking, so he can deal with it.

So does Mathias. And he calls ME a drama queen, even though he overreacts frequently.

Really? You actually like the cold? You'd probably like my country then. I don't mind the cold much anymore, but it's kind of dreary. We don't get much sun during the winter. And the sun doesn't set in the summer.

Mathias+alcohol=BAD. Trust me, I grew up with him. That's really what turned him into a monster, the alcohol.

You're putting Loki in a cage? You do realize he could escape it if he wanted, right? And Mathias could break down the door to get out if he wanted.

Are you coming with? I got a flight that leaves in the morning. It's a LONG flight back…for you anyways. To a nation, hours are nothing.

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

**Ello again! You're welcome! Oh, I'm glad they do! Here's another cupcake! [=|) Hope you like it! That's good! Right, I didn't really think about that! Yes, a little chilly, but still not extremely cold! Yup, I will! Thanks!**

**England**

Thanks. That's good to hear.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**HOW YOU KNOW IT NOT IN SWEDISH-NESS?**

**...Really? I have? I don't remember that...**

**WHO SAYS I'M HUMAN? O_o**

**...Yupp, pretty sure. I'm way too young to be a criminal. AND I HAVE ITALIAN RUNNING SKILLS, I'D BE CAUGHT IN LIKE, FIVE MINUTES!**

**...Are you sure you should've told me that? ME? For all you know, I could be setting fire everywhere...**

**SU-SAAAANN! I KNOW LIKE, A BUNCHLES OF STUFF ABOUT YOU! YAY FOR ATLAS'~~~! OH, BTW, THE ATLAS I GOT FROM MY LIBRARY? DID TEH BEST THING EVAR. YOU AND FINLAND. RIGHT NEXT TO EACHOTHER. IT'S ALL LIKE 'AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW,CUTENESSBITCHES.' DIS MEANS EVERYONE KNOWS FINNY LOVES YOU, SWEDEN. EXCEPT JOO**.

If it was in Swedish, it would look like gibberish to you.

Yes you have.

Then what are you?

That means nothing. You'd be a criminal if you were 10 and killed your parents.

Probably not, but you could've Googled it if you really wanted to know.

Correction: you know a lot about my country, not my personally. We're not even mentioned in atlases.

Geographically speaking, Tino and are neighbors. It took you THIS long to figure that out? What about Germany and France, or Poland and Russia? They're next to each other too. Mathias is my neighbor to the south. Our countries are connected by the Öresund Bridge.

No, most of the world hates me. You have no idea what they say about me when they think I can't hear them.

**FB Fan:**

**Hey,**

**Sorry, I've been really busy lately...Cotton is still a cash crop for me, and it's got to be harvested.**

**You play clarinet? Awesome, for how long? I can play trumpet, and the fiddle :)**

**Denmark's singing HSM? -_- I feel your pain. When it came out in 2006, New Mexico wouldn't stop bragging about how it was based in his state (even though it was actually filmed in Utah, who didn't play the songs loud enough to shake the house during a state conference)**

**I wouldn't worry much about Sealand and Ladonia-they can't actually declare war on each other, and siblings fight all the time. Texas and Arizona are fighting over immigration laws again...They'll resolve it eventually. **

**You have to get an IQ test...Man, I hate when we're forced to do that. Every single year, America made us all take the ACT test. Me and Mississippi were on the bottom ;A; at least until a few years ago. Missy's still not doing too well sadly, but I'm listed as 38th this year...I still feel bad for him though. The states at the bottom get teased something terrible, and it really hurt my feelings a few years ago.**

**Yeah, Denmark is definetly not the reddest crawfish in the pot...and it's really not fair that he got the praise...**

**Ah, I hadn't though about it like that before...I shall make Romano Pralines soon for Halloween.**

**Yeah, growing up with everyone was fun at times, but I never got any privacy in that house; not to mention, Spain was always getting my name wrong, which was exasperating...I really missed Papa France then.**

**If people tell you you're like your father, take it as a compliment, it means you're not like Denmark.**

**Voodoo isn't actually my own magic-I traded a lot with Hatiti when I was young, he taught me. It's a lot like African Voodoo and all, with rituals, charms, and spirits, but it has a little bit of catholicism mixed in. Marie Laveau was probably the greatest Voodoo queen. People of all types went to her with their problems, and people still visit her tomb to ask favors. To put it simply, I'll be a New Orleans Style witch.**

**Unfortunately, my magic doesn't work well anymore. I think it's because Voodoo is so commercialized now. It's not really magical too much anymore.**

**Denmark posted a picture? Missy would totally do the same thing...**

**Louisa**

It's fine, I've been busy shoveling snow.

((I do! I've been playing since 5th grade, so 6 years ago.))

Norway slapped him for it.

I don't want them to turn out like Mathias and I.

No he isn't. It's not fair, but life's not fair either.

I don't know what that is. Some standardized test? The IQ test was boringly easy. My boss said all the nations have to get IQ tests done this year.

I don't think they mean it as a complement…they glare at me while they say that, like my father was a bad person or something, so by saying that they mean I'm a bad person? I don't know…we've all done things we're not proud of.

Interesting…I wonder where Norway, England, and Romania learned it from…

Yes he did. I deleted it. You have a sister like Mathias? O_o


	59. Chapter 59

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

I'm sick of being told things like, "Don't be so depressed/depressing! Smile and be happy!" If only curing depression was that easy. Nope. I'm pretty sure I know my body better than you know it.

Gosh I ramble a lot…

My point is, don't think I'm so depressing because I choose to be. I'd actually LIKE to be happy. You telling me I'm being depressing solves nothing. I KNOW what people think of me.

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Wow...what did he do to get that? Actually, never mind, it must havve been pretty bad.**

**Yeah...watch any TV footage of Tony and you can see it. **

**Yeah,, I love the cold. California is too hot, and there's no Snow. I love snow. **

***bites lip* Believe me, I know. Tony, he, uh...he went to college at the age when one is likely to trry alcohol...he was fifteen, actually. And now he can't live without it. ((Fanfic cut me off! D:))**

**Have more faith in our science. We- well, I- have it under control.**

**Sure! If that's ok...**

**~Antonia Stark**

Yup.

Yikes.

Do you like 6+ feet of snow? Even I've been buried in snow before…

My brother's been an alcoholic for a VERY long time. If he was human, he would've died a long time ago of alcohol poisoning. I don't know when he started drinking. Maybe he gave into peer pressure and tried it. It takes a LOT of alcohol to get a nation drunk, that's how Russia can drink vodka like it's water, and yet Mathias has gotten drunk.

I started drinking when I was an adult…I never really drank that much. I've seen what it can do to people. It brings out horrible sides of people.

I do trust science, but there's so much that's still unknown…isn't that what scientists do, try to prove science wrong? And if they can't, only then is it accepted. It was a radical idea when Galileo discovered that the earth revolved around the sun.

It's fine. My boss won't care. I have extra bedrooms. Just pack warmly…or we can get you a winter coat in Sweden if you'd prefer…you could wear my coat instead. The cold doesn't affect me. The coat is just to blend in.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

** ...HOW DO YOU KNOW IT DIDN'T LOOK LIKE GIBBERISH?**

**I've not the faintest idea of what you're talking about...**

**I'm a human. DERP. You're so stoopid sometimes, Sweden.**

**Oh yeeeeahhh...CAN I GO DO THAT NAO?**

**PFFFFT-I didnt even think of that! I so stooopiiiid...Just like Jinny and Mimi said...DX *emo corner***

***crosses arms* YOU SUCH A DOWNER, SU-SAN. And plus, all I have to do is google Swedish stereotypes or some shite.**

**NO! THAT'S NOT...UGH, NEVERMIND, SU-SAN! I always knew you two where together on teh map...God dammit, I'm not an idiot...**

**NO! HE LOVE YOU. HE DOES! DX Hey Sweden, does it make a difference if I say that I don't hate you? ._.**

English shouldn't look like gibberish to you…isn't English your first language? It's my third…

I don't know what I'm talking about either sometimes.

Told you.

You might want to.

You're not stupid.

Can you at least use proper English?

Why would you look up Swedish stereotypes?

YES I KNOW I'M A DEPRESSING PERSON. I'M KIND OF DEPRESSED, IN CASE YOU HAVE YET TO REALIZE THAT.

I didn't say you were. You made it sound like you had just figured that out. Yes we're neighbors. His side of the border might be militarized because his people really don't like mine.

No he doesn't. I know you don't hate me.

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

** Ello again! Yup, you're welcome! Here's another one! [=|) It's another apple cinnamon one! Hope you like it! Yeah, the only problem is that it's been raining a lot! But otherwise the weather hasn't been too cold yet! **

**England**

Doesn't it normally rain in England? It mostly snows here.

Thank you.

**IntraSule:**

** Mathias: And what the hell made you think any of those women had my children, anyway? If they were going to lay down with me so easily, then why not any other guy? Nothing's wrong with a little fleshy pleasure, brother!**

**Me: *glares at Mathias* S-so, it's true?! Oh, my Lord, you're a sick whore!**

**Mathias: *scoff* Like I said, nothing's wrong with a little pleasure.**

**Mod: *moans from pain* I-it is when it's at the expense of others! T-those poor girls!**

**Mathias: Hey, you guys are making it as if I forced myself on them. Like Berry here always yap: "You must live wth the consequences of your actions." They made their choices, and now they're doing the time. Not saying those babies are mine, though... And Berry, shut up and quit overreacting like a fucking whiny baby. The only reason I say that no one will like you because you never make an effort to get what you want and just let it waltz away with that scary image of you! Unlike you, if I want something, I go get it, not go cowering in the nearest corner and sniveling "oh, poor, me! Woe is me that no one likes me!" without giving it a damn go! If I can remember correctly, problem guys like myself always get the best out of society, so no matter how bad we are, we always get on top, on a girl or otherwise. God, you're so lucky that I'm not gay; I would've taken Tino's ass for myself, just to teach you how a real man gets it done. *sigh contently* Wow, those therapy sessions we have together really do pay off! :D**

**Me: *holds Mod close and looks disgusted* Mathias, I once thought you were cool, but now I see you're nothing but sick garbage!**

**Mod: *wiggles out of my arms and jumps onto floor* Y-yeah, and you suck hard! How dare you say that to my dada, you narcissistic bastard, especially since he's your depressed brother!**

**Mathias: Heh, listen kid, I'm just about sick of holding my tongue and kissing his ass so his feelings won't get hurt! **

**Mod: Wh-what?! What the HELL are you talking about?! All day long, I hear you make gay jokes and comments and tell him that he needs to stop crying about his painful past- the past that would leave ANYONE, even YOU, traumatized and hurt- and to grow a pair of balls and "be a man and get laid with a chick" knowing his orientation, and now you're saying that you would've had sex with Tino just to hurt dada? And you call all of that sparing his feelings?! How dare you! How DARE you, you piece of worthless shit?! Y-you're a...Y-you're a terrible...*starts sobbing* Y-you're a terrible big brother!**

**Mathias: *shrugs* Hey, never asked for the position, now did I?**

**Me: You...fucking...! *kicks Mathias's groin and watches him crumble to the ground***

**((...Did shit just get real? O_o))**

**...*does a long calculus equation with scientific formulas on a blackboard* M-hm, m-hm... Oh! I see! Any corner can be the emo corner! Neat! 8D**

**Canada: *comes back in* Fucking control her, next time, dammit! *gently tugs Sweden's hair and walks back out***

**Me: *crosses arm smugly* Feh, easier said than done for this big lug! He's MY bitch! *sweetly* Right, Sweddie pie! 8-3**

**I guess it's easier to blame the nonvocal ones than themselves. ._. And tell your boss this: if he has a problem with me, he comes to my face with it! Nobody uses my bitch to give messages or for scapegoating except me!**

**...Okay...How about this:watch?v=8xfXhnZ2ZRU Your dream even comes true in one of the slideshow's pictures! :D ((I wonder if I used this one already? :/))**

**Oh! We should go skinny dipping in Mexico's ocean! We could even invite Dino Tino! AndbyinviteImeankidnaplikeab oss.**

**Finland: *knocks on office door* Hello? Berwald? Are you there? *pokes head in door* I came to try out that new streeping pole you had! I even brought my naughty caustume as Intra eenstructed! *shows revealing Santa Claus costume underneath trenchcoat* You have no idea how hard it was to get into this complicated thing! And I have my own song to streep to! Shall we begin the lessons, Berwald and Intra?**

**Me: *looks at outfit, especially the mistle toe thong* O/ / /O U-um, actually, Dino Tino, er, there's been a change of plans. Sweddie pie decided he was uncomfortable with- uh, could you close your-?**

**Finland: Oh, sorry! *zips up coat***

**Me: Thanks. Anyways, Sweden doesn't feel comfortable with the pole now, so we've disposed of it a while ago...**

**Finland: Ah, shoot! *looks at Sweden sweetly* Really, Sweddie pie? *pout***

**France: *bursts in panting and sweaty* I...sensed...sexy...partial...nudity! *sniffs Finland***

**Finland: Eeeek! D8**

Well abortions weren't legal then…who knows, childbirth might've killed them.

I guess there's nothing wrong with a little bit, but you're constantly thinking about it. You really need to filter what you say from what you think. This is why you can no longer babysit for your nephews unsupervised.

Having sex is not consenting to getting pregnant. Condoms and other birth control didn't exist then either. Don't pin all the fault on the girl. It's your fault for bedding her.

If you think I'm not trying my best to make friends, than you obviously are much denser than I thought. It's pretty hard to make friends when everyone runs away from you. I don't want to force myself on others.

So it doesn't matter who you trample on as long as you get what you want? That attitude is part of the problems with this world. That's how corporations and the douchebags of the world think. How selfish.

According to you, because I'm not a selfish, overassertive, douche like yourself, I'm not a "real man?" And you claim you're not an asshole?

Doesn't it matter what Tino wants? I don't want to force him into things or make him uncomfortable. I want him to be happy.

You never asked for this? Same here! Well the least you can do is care about the only family you have left! Didn't you ever question why I did your chores, made you food, cleaned up after your messes, and dealt with your narcissistic attitude constantly? It's because I care about you. You became a monster. That's why I left you. You needed to learn how to be responsible. Your immaturity forced me to become the adult, even as a little kid.

That wasn't necessary. You made your point. Calm down.

I'm sorry Canada…wait, why is she my responsibility?! *sigh* This doesn't help…

*sigh* Why are people so demanding?

I'm not your bitch! I'm not anyone's bitch! I'm not the messenger. Tell him yourself.

Obviously society finds it easiest to blame the ones silenced by society itself. That's what happened in WWII. Hitler scapegoated Germany's problems on the Jews, a minority that had been scapegoated and looked down upon since modern religions began. The Jews were kept silent under force. The people were mostly uneducated and kept in the dark. It's the group mentality.

It's only a dream. I know it's unrealistic…

No. I'm NOT going "skinny dipping." There's something called public decency. Plus I don't want to. Leave Tino alone.

Tino? What? Uh…I need to clean something. No, Intra was lying. No poles here. She finally got rid of it and she was the person in the first place who created it…out of black magic.

*doesn't notice outfit* France, go away. And take Mathias with you. He's annoying. And rude.

My boss got me a taser…maybe I'll figure out how it works on France…better run French Pervert.


	60. Chapter 60

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Apparently being compared to a virus is a complement. How? Viruses mutate VERY quickly, and apparently that's how quickly I learn. That explains why I won pretty much every war…I outsmarted my opponents. O_o

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**If you Youtube it...that's one of the few things in the world that can make me ashamed of him. **

**Not nearly that much snow, but I grew up in it- New York State, in winter. Probably not as cold as your place, but pretty cold.**

**I worry about him sometimes- well, all the time. No matter what I do, he still manages to find the stuff. He even tries to get Steve and Bruce drunk.**

**IT IS NOT GOOD to get Bruce drunk, and physically impossible to get Steve drunk. ._. I don't know what's running through his head sometimes. People think that because we're so close, I know exactly what he's thinking. **

**I'm technically old enough to, but I don't look it. I wouldn't, anyway- I tried a while ago and didn't take to it. I don't like bitter things. **

**That's true, I guess. But then, THOR couldn't break down that door (or the glass in the cage) without his hammer.**

**I think Thor is stronger than Loki. **

**Really? Sweet! *hugs* I love traveling! Don't worry, I can get ahold of everything I need in two, three hours. I'll call Pepper. **

**I like your jacket, it's cool. :3**

**Bye, gotta go make some calls!**

**~Antonia Stark**

I'm pretty much always embarrassed to be related to Mathias. Where's an "I'm with Stupid" shirt when I need one?

Nope. Not as cold. Try living in and around the Arctic Circle. Why do you think when America complains about winter, us Nordics, Canada, and Russia roll our eyes at him? If he thinks THAT is cold, then what does he think about our climates?

Mathias tries to get me drunk. He fails. The other Nordics usually make me be the designated driver when we go drinking.

That's the thing. You don't have to know what my brother's thinking; he says EVERYTHING he's thinking. He has no "filter."

I'm physically 21, so I'm good. Most of the world, you can legally drink starting around age 16. It's an acquired taste. I don't like it much either.

Nations are a lot stronger I guess.

2-3 hours? Oh great. Whatever, take your time.

**IntraSule:**

** ((Well done on breaking the 60th chapter mark, Kawaii Waffle! XD))**

**Mathias: *stands up weakly and crosses arms* S-so, you think I'm wrong for pinning the blame all on those whores, yet here you are on your beautiful pedestal pinning it all on me? I'll admit, a part of what goes on in the bedroom is my fault, but fuck you for thinking that those women were just tricked into bed time and time again! I might be alluring and handsome beyond physical law, but they could've said no. I didn't hurt them, held them down, use threats or anything! So stop making it worse than it already is, and stop blaming me for their actions! And could we please stop making me a monster for enjoying something so human as sex? **

**Me: *Breathes in and out to calm down* Mathias, no one is making you into an attacker, and we know that violent sexual assault is worse than seducing a woman until she gives consent, but it's still WRONG. Stealing some money from a person isn't as bad as killing that person, but that doesn't change the fact that it's a horrible crime!**

**Mathias: Whatever! And screw you, Berwald! *sticks up middle finger* Maybe you don't agree with my way of doing things- as I was able to tell from when you ran away like a little sissy bitch- but as I have said, it still got the things I need and want delivered right at my feet. I didn't become a real man by being a douche to everyone I meet, I became a real man by screwing the haters and choosing to not let the fear of failure and rejection get the best of me. If it meant going all sickeningly soft like you, then so be it; if it meant being overassertive, selfish, and a douche, then so-fucking-be it! If the others don't want it, then I'd leave them be; I won't let something or someone that doesn't like me slow me down from my path to my objective; I'd just find something or someone else! It's all about taking opportunities when the opportunity strikes, brother! Hell, right about now, I don't even care that you've insulted me because I know that tomorrow I'll wake up as awesome or even more awesome than yesterday, I'll be that same ambitious go-getter that just lets the haters' insults roll off of me and continue to get what I want!**

**Me: *shake my head* My Lord, Mathias, you need help!**

**Mathias: Heh heh heh, you don't think I need help? You honestly don't think that I know that maybe I'm becoming a sadistic person who should learn to stop hurting others and get my act together?! Have you...*to Sweden* have you ever thought that I do love you, and that saying thank you for all you have done to take care of me and sticking by my side during my monstrous phase is going against everything I have been trained to do as a Viking, which is to take everything you want and expect only the best of loot? *sighs and lets arms fall to side* Have you ever thought that maybe I enjoy the company of women and is because unlike you and your ragtag gang of scholars and therapists, they don't look down on me for being who I am as a person? Do you ever stop to think that I like joking around because it's my means of coping and showing a little love when the right words just don't come out of my mouth, and that drinking helps me to forget that my little brother is at the point of hating me and that I'm making it worse! *chokes back a sob* Do you ever wonder why I hated raising you? That it was frightening to raise a kid when you're too young yourself, and that you know you'd screw up big time, especially when you lost your mother and only means of real love.**

**Mod: *sniff* M-Mathias...?**

**Mathias: And before you continue to look down on me like I'm some pathetic mutt that absolutely enjoys talking big stuff and putting up a show so that people won't see me as weak and pathetic, maybe it would be nice if you realized that I didn't become a monster for the fun of it; it was my means to survive. For the both of us. *sniffs and looks away* Here's a little lesson for you, Berry, and I hope that I can teach you this properly unlike all of the other times that I tried to teach you but failed miserably: society might've damaged you, but you and your team of "victims" aren't the only one ruined by its cruelty. Monsters like myself have to have come from somewhere, had to have been bred to continue the harsh reality of life, so where do you supposed we came from? *half laugh, half sob* Well?! Or, maybe you guys are right: maybe I am a sadistic motherfucker who enjoys seeing my brother fall into a deeper hole of depression and mental solitary confinement! You never know! *rubs eyes and sighs* I need a drink...**

**Me:...*picks up Mod* U-um, Mod? Let's get you some milk...*heads to the kitchen***

**Mod:...Yeah, uh, that sounds good. **

**I'm your responsibility because I love you, big brother from another mother! 8-3 *nudges Sweden with elbow***

***puts hands up* Okay, okay, you're not my bitch! *calls Sweden's boss* Hello, Mr. Sweden's boss? *sweetly* Hi, I'm just calling to let you know that you need to stop being a little scared beyotch and tell me your problems with me to my face, or at least give me a personal call or letter instead of sending your nation to me with this kind of stuff. I'm not afraid of talking to you, nor am I afraid of your criticism. In all, COME AT ME, BROSKI! ...Yes, this is Sweden's stalker friend, who the fuck are you? Oh, shit, right, I forgot already! )X Anyways-huh? Hello? Hello?**

**...Wow, a part of me knew about WWII, but it still felt like I learned something new by hearing it from you. We need a new world. ._. **

**Dr. Martin Luther King had a dream, and it's almost becoming a full reality. Why must you feel that your dream won't come true as well?**

**Okay, no skinny dipping, then. How about a cooking party, instead? We could get Tino to tag along, as well as Austria and Italy. Plus, I'm hungry, so... ((Seriously, I'm really hungry as I write this! XD))**

**Tino: *stands on top of desk to avoid France* Ah, really? That's too-eek!- bad; would've been fun to do something together eenstead of those boring meetings and- FRANCE, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! *kicks at France* Sweden, give him the taser! D8**

**France: Oh honhon, you think a little taser will hurt this BSDM expert, the lover that lives for pain in pleasure? Well, you thought WRONG! I have chains and whips and all other sorts of toys that make yor taser look like a joy bauzzer! *makes a grab for Finland***

**Me: *watching without a clue as to what to do* Welp, this is fun. And Sweden, what the heck do you need to clean up now? And the pole was yours. Sure, I made it out of black magic, but I gave it to you as a gift, and therefore, it was under your ownership! Point made! Hmph u_u**

**Finland: *dragged away by both France and Denmark* Eeeeyaaaaaah! SOMEBODY HELP ME! D'8 **

**Sweden, why don't you eat sweets, but you bake it? Don't you taster your own goodies?**

((Thanks you, thank you.))

Yes, you are wrong to blame it entirely on them. Pedestal? You mean the one that DOESN'T EXIST? If you paid attention to what I say at all, you'd realize that I said THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH A LITTLE BIT. But of course, you never listen to anything I tell you. I never blamed it all on you.

Is it really so cowardly to "run away" as you say if that's the only choice you have? I never ran away, I left the political alliance. You heard that, LEFT. You know, I could make fun of you for breaking down in tears when everyone left you like you do to me, but I won't. I won't sink to your level.

By sickeningly soft, I think you mean being able to understand how someone other than you feels about something. There's something called empathy. I never want anyone else to feel how I felt all those years. That's something people like you will never understand because you weren't the ones demonized and bullied relentlessly for so long, people like you were the ones doing the bullying and demonizing.

Oh really, you'd listen and back off of others who didn't want part in it? Tell me again how you totally listened to the rest of us during the Kalmar Union and didn't totally go dictator on us.

You haven't been a Viking for hundreds of years. You should have undone those habits long ago. So you really were brainwashed into thinking you could rape any women you wanted and kill anyone who looked at you wrong or got in your way? If you HAD any moral code, that should've gone against it.

Actions speak louder than words. You showed me time and time again how little you care about me. You think I never hear how you speak about me to others? You think I can't hear the disgust in your voice? If you really do care, then STOP. Stop right now. Change yourself.

Ha, that's funny to hear coming from you. See, unlike YOU, I don't look down on others for who they are. I look down on others for how they act. If someone wants to be pretentious and a total jerk, they can, but that doesn't mean I have to think they're amazing and the best person on earth. People aren't naturally jerks Mathias. They CHOOSE to be jerks.

I already said this, there's nothing wrong with joking around, HOWEVER, there is a time and place for it. If you're at a funeral, people do NOT want to hear jokes.

How many times do I have to say this? I DON'T HATE YOU. That being said, I really don't like the choices you make.

You still became a monster. You didn't have to. Look at what I went through. I was pretty close at one point to snapping and killing everyone, but I was able to not lose my morals somehow.

BAWWWW everyone, let's feel bad for the REAL victims of society, the jerks and bullies! It TOTALLY wasn't their fault they turned out like this! *obvious sarcasm*

No, monsters CHOOSE to become such. You know how I decided NOT to snap and kill everyone? You could've chosen to rise above it and not become a monster.

"Victims?" Why the quotation marks around the word? Could it be, le gasp, you think I chose this for myself and I deserve every cruel word someone says to me? Why am I saying this? Oh maybe I just happen to know this is what you say about me to anyone who will listen. I can't trust you. I never should have said anything. Maybe none of this would've happened.

*sweat drop* Don't be disrespectful…you can make your point without being disrespectful. I think you scared him…

Indeed we do. Being neutral kind of sucks because you really want to help the people you care about, but you can't do anything.

It's unrealistic and will never happen. What if he's heterosexual? What then? I don't want to force him into anything. Even if it means being miserable for the rest of my existence…I want him to be happy.

You just want food, don't you? -_-

This one was custom made. My boss promised that the electricity will repel nations too. Oh, exact location programming, nice. *fires taser at France* I can keep turning up the voltage until you pass out too.

Stay away from him! He wants you to leave him alone! *kicks France*

Everything!

I specifically told you I didn't want it! Why must you do the exact opposite of what I say?!

I don't really bake much either.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

** Yeah. It's my first...HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS!? GOD DAMMIT, MORE DRY ICE AD THINGIES! DAMN YOU, SWEDEN.**

**HAAAAAAAAAYYYY, I DO THE SAME THING! Except I totally know it dun' make sense.**

**TCH. YOU DID NO SUCH THING. I CAME TO DIS CONCLUSION ALL ON MY OWN.**

**...Kill my Mummy?**

**YAAAAAAAY! But they actually said Americans are stupid...And Is American, so I take offense. ASDFHGKLSJUAUHAOUIHEKEYSMASH INGISSOFUN!**

**NERP. America messed up my speaking abilities. I USED TO TALK FINE.**

**IDKEB...CAUSE THEY IS PROLLY CLOSEST TO YOUR PERSONALITY?**

**YOU'RE DEPRESSED?! ...Well I'll be damned, I'VE NEVEH NOTICED!**

**Aww. Don't worry, Finn loves you...DON'T DENY, GOD DAMMIT.**

**HE DOES. Yaaaaaaay~! YOU KNOW I DUN' HATE YOU! ...How did you even know that? YOU'RE TOO SMART, SWEDEN. DX**

I just guessed.

I told you, I have nothing to do with those ads!

I won't kill your mother.

I don't think all Americans are stupid…just the Republicans in power. How can those people not feel guilty? How can they be so greedy and selfish?

I doubt it.

Seriously? You ignored the multiple times I mentioned this?

No he doesn't.

So I've been told. But seriously, is being too smart really considered a problem? Also I'm a nation and have had a lot longer than you ever will to learn things. That being said, I've been told I learn at an alarming rate.

**FB Fan:**

** What's up?**

**The ACT is one of the standardized test in America used to get into a good college-It measures your knowledge, in mathematics, reading, writing, and science. We all take that once a year. Massachusets got the highest score this year-Which is good, he doesn't brag about it.**

**Yeah, people shouldn't generalize on whether a person is good or bad-we're all in a grey area. I'm not particularly proud of several points of my history. And for the record, you've been really nice to me :)**

**I think England and Norway's magic was actually inherited, not learned-some probably can just know how to do it, is my guess.**

**Mississippi is actually my brother, but ever since he told me I look like a swamp monster, I call him Missy to annoy him. He can be loud, and he's definetly the type to pull pranks and post embarrasing photos on facebook he's done it plenty of times before.**

**A female Denmark...sounds scary *shiver* **

**I'm hoping Tex will come by sometime, he's so fun to be around...**

**Louisa**

Standardized tests are a horrible way to measure schools. They don't take into account any possible hurdles students might have. All they really do is see if you're good at taking tests. If you're used to reading in between the lines, you're kind of screwed.

Yup. Psychology is a great way to pass the centuries if you have nothing better to do. Morality itself is a grey area because people can have bad morals but think they're good morals…good versus evil is difficult too. ((I actually wrote a paper last year in English on the definitions of good and evil and used mostly Macbeth. We had to use between 3-5 different sources. I got an A on it! Yay!))

Thanks. I try not to make people who don't already hate me dislike me.

That does sound terrifying. The world might explode. I don't think the world could handle ANOTHER Mathias.

Texas sounds nice…I hope he's not like his politicians…it was really hard to take Bush seriously when he had meetings with my boss. He really doesn't know much about the United States or other countries.


	61. Chapter 61

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

I have a request for less depressing and more funny. Can do. Or at least I can try.

Mathias likes to do the oddest things. He takes popsicle sticks and pretends he's a walrus or an alien.

What have I done? Hm…well, someone did manage to make something that whenever I said the word "yes" a fruitcake would randomly be smashed in my face. I finally managed to disable it.

I've also managed to get myself completely tangled in a blanket. I don't even know how it happened. I've also tied my shoes together, not noticed that my glasses were upside down, and a number of other embarrassing things.

I started watching Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged by LittleKuriboh on YouTube, and I must say, it's hilarious.

I checked the fine print of this "important" piece of paper…it says if something is invalidated, they have every right to cut out our intestines. O_o Well that's disturbing.

The answer to everything is 42.

My boss asked me who I would call in some emergency. Apparently Ghostbusters wasn't the right answer.

I think Siri hates me. Sorry Siri. Maybe I shouldn't have asked Siri those rhetorical questions.

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

***holding bags* I'm ready now, Sverige! :D**

**Mine's not always THAT stupid. He can be deep when he wants to...that's just about 0.00001% of the time. **

**Oooooh. I like cold. :3**

**Waitaminute...the other Nordics...drinking? O_o**

**Mine has almost no filter. You can barely tell that one is even there, only I can tell, really. Nobody else believes me.**

**Mathias...stronger than Thor? Well. **

**I'm ready now! I just had to tell Pepper where I'm going. She's Tony's PA, and she keeps everything in order for him. If I had disappeared without telling her, he would freak out. IF I had told him he'd probably forget. Oh, well. **

**All right, let's go?**

**~Antonia Stark**

Okay.

The thing is Mathias isn't truly stupid. It's just a mask.

Then you'll LOVE being up north.

Northern Europe is known for being heavy drinkers.

Mathias has LITERALLY no filter.

Yup.

That's fine.

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

** Ello again! Yes, it does! Yeah, I know! You're welcome! Oh yeah, I can't give you any cupcakes right now, sorry! 2P Germany turned me into a cat! And to make things worse, I'm at 2P Spain's house! And this is going to last for another two weeks! Sorry if I seem a little annoyed one day! That would be because of 2P Spain! **

**England-cat**

It's okay…

A cat? How did he turn you into a cat?

Why are you at Spain's house?

**Guest:**

**Why is this under humour, if it's so sad?**

The thing about depression is that you aren't sad all the time.

Also, I do have a sense of humor. It's there. Under my extremely awkward personality. Somewhere.

**IntraSule:**

** Mathias: *angry* That's not- THAT NOT WHAT I FUCKING MEANT BY VICTIM! *smashes vasse with fist* I never said I was the victim of any damn thing! I was trying to say that instead of always thinking that we just love to be the monsters that the world hate, realize that monsters are created and freaking bred! I don't know who started taking our society to a bad fall and who was the first monster, but it grew into us! Into me! And don't you dare go into that fucking "I chose my way, so you can change, too" bullshit! It wasn't a choice, and you of all people should know that! If society's and my demonizing almost made you into a killing monster, then can you possibly think that it would much harder for someone who was TAUGHT pretty much from BIRTH to become a monster to just toss aside his roots and his lessons of life, especially when there's nothing left for me, anyway, since I know nothing else? I might not be out there killing every person that I don't like, and I've learned to control my urges to at least stop raping, but the Viking way of life is still in me, and it's what kept me alive and surviving to this day; as the beautiful saying goes: "Old habits die hard", Berwald. And yes, I say you have a pedestal, because no matter how depressed you are, you pretty much have some high view of yourself if you think you're better than me, even if your morals are...better than mine...**

**Me: *from the kitchen* U-um, Sweden? I'm looking in the fridge, but I don't see any milk. Where is it? Mod's getting antsy...**

**Mathias: Oh, so you've could've made fun of me when I "broke down" after everyone ran off like sorry little shitheads? Well, it's obvious that you're so damn angry at me, so come on with it! *pats chest* Come at me with EVERY fucking insult that you have held in for so long! Go on, try it! I'm allowing you to hit me with your best shot, so don't worry about stooping to my low level! *laugh* If those ungrateful bastards' insults and criticism over my way of running things, or "dictatorship" as you like to call it, haven't scathed me yet, then you don't have to worry about hurting my precious little feelings! Go right on ahead if it'll make you feel better! IT JUST MIGHT! *laughs half-maniacally***

**Mod: Dada?! I hear maniacal laughing! Are you okay?!**

**Like I've said before, Berry, joking is my way of coping with things. I'd make all the jokes I want if it means not bearing as much grief as the others; hell, in a funeral, I'd do nothing but joke, because it sure as hell beats crying! Vikings don't cry, dammit, *tears up* and they... they don't...fucking...empathize with their prey...no matter how much they want to stop it all and step away from their life of crime, to just be humane to the ones they lo-... *quickly wipes away tears and stomps on ground* VIKINGS DON'T FUCKING CRY! *sits on the floor crying* I...I don't want to be a Viking, anymore... *half-laugh, half-crying* Heh heh heh...stupid me... Vikings don't cry...Vikings don't cry...*continuously wipes away tears* Damn, it's my time of month, again? Heh heh heh... I don't hate you, either...**

**((Is it weird that I'm entertained by this argument between Denmark and Sweden, Kawaii?))**

**Me: *comes in carrying Mod and sees Mathias* U-um, wow... we came back in too early, didn't we?**

**Mod: Turn around, aunt Intra, just turn around...**

***looks at phone* Huh, maybe I did scare your boss. *hangs up and stares into space for a few moments* ...OH, YEAH! I ROCK! *starts dancing to rock song playing in head***

**But the thing is, you always say that the citizens'- even your boss'- actions have nothing to do with you, so why would it be the other way around? If you can't control them, then why must they control you? You are your own nation-person, right? You should be free to do whatever you want to do; if Mathias can become a sick drunkard every night, then why must you stay home when you can be outside helping and volunteering and giving care to the ones you care about?**

**Then don't force him, just tell him. I told you this before, Sweddie pie, you need to tell him, even if the feeling isn't mutual. You can tell him without making him say I love you too, right?**

**...*nibbles Sweden's arm* Nope, I'm good for now. :3**

**France: *shakes slightly from voltage* U-un! Uh, honhonhon! *recovers and smirks* Nice try, but you should try again, my sweet lover naumber 3! / / /^ *gets kicked* Ow! Dammit, no! I won't let 'im go! His gorgeousness should not be wasted! *continues to drag Finland away***

**Finland: Tase him again, dammit! D'X**

**Mod: Before you clean up, dada! *stands on hind legs and reaches up with paws* I wanna cuddle! Up, dada, up! 8-3**

**Well, you should've at least try it out before deciding that you didn't like it! It's like getting a really beautiful sweater but deciding that you didn't want it because you didn't like the feel of it, even if it would've kept you warm and stylish! What kind of gift reciever are you?!**

**Um, you probably don't like Lady Gaga, but what do you think of this video about America? watch?v=FztXVXQMBP0**

**Mod and Muertes: Can you knit us sweaters, please? 8-3**

That poor vase. What did it do to you?

You CHOSE to become a monster. You chose BAD MORALS. You chose to ignore the voices of your family and friends. You don't think I tried to get you to change before it was to late? I could see you becoming a monster. You know what I was told practically from birth? I was told I'll never amount to anything because of me eyesight (or therefore lack of), and then later I was told, by YOU, that nobody would ever care about me and I might as well go kill myself. Wow, why didn't I just try suicide in the first place?! Oh wait, I DID.

You WEREN'T taught from birth to be a monster, that's the thing. I remember when I was little, looking up to you and thinking that someday I wanted to be as cool as you. The problem started when you started drinking. The kind, caring brother I knew had died and a cold-blooded killer was born in his place.

I will agree that you were taught racism, homophobia, and sexism from the time you were a baby, but that's no excuse. You overcame the racism part. You still have yet to get over the other two. When you stop calling women whores for sleeping with you like you want, then you've overcome sexism.

You weren't always a Viking. There was life before the Viking times. Remember who you were then. You don't think it's in Norway and I too? You can fight against it. What do you think I do with all my "aggressive energy?" I put it to a good use, fighting against the horrible morals of the past.

You're joking right? I HATE myself. A lot. Where have you been the last thousands of years? At least my morals agree that calling women whores if they sleep with you and a bitch if they don't isn't the right thing to do.

"Old habits die hard." If this is true, than the old, kind you is still somewhere inside you and you can still turn back.

Yes, I could have. I didn't. Maybe it helped you understand that you can't call me weak for crying. Everyone cries. Men, women, children cry.

Why do you think we left? We couldn't agree with your policies. They were hurting our people. The Kalmar Union was SUPPOSED to be a democracy. And it was, until YOU took control and went crazy with power. Ungrateful? You sure have some nerve to say that about the very people that took care of you!

No, I'm not going to insult you like you did to me. I won't do it. Unlike you, insulting someone doesn't make me feel better about myself at all. It makes me feel worse.

Guess I was never a Viking then. It's about time you grew up. We haven't been Vikings for hundreds of years.

((LOL me too))

Are you okay?

I have no choice. I have to follow my bosses orders. Some nations are able to go against their bosses, but I can't.

Even if I'm trying not to be forceful it sounds forceful…I can't tell him.

Leave him alone! *turns voltage dangerously high*

*picks up Mod*

I am NOT trying it out! It's a POLE! Too embarrassing! I'm not that kind of person/nation/thing!

I don't mind Lady Gaga…she's a bit strange, but to each their own…

Sure…


	62. Chapter 62

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Mathias' boss gives him math problems to get smarter…this was one of them…

"Susie buys 400 apples, eats 60, and gives 49 to Bobby. How many apples does she have left?"

O_o Who buys 400 apples and eats 60? That's not healthy.

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Well, Tony too. He just...chooses not to drop his mask of idiocy and generally not giving a flying f*ck...**

**I hope so! I'm excited~! **

**Really? Hm. That explains a great deal about Tony, then. We're both, like, over 80% Scandinavian. O_o**

**NOBODY BELIEVES IN THE FILTER. NOBODY. So it's technically not there, it's mythical. xD**

**Ok~! I love traveling! I have to travel around a lot, helping Tony with company whatever. I like seeing new places, and I think I'd move to Europe if I had the chance. **

**Excited!**

**~Antonia Stark**

Mathias should drop his mask. He's not as stupid as he pretends to be.

Yay…

Okay then…

No it's there…just some people are better at thinking about what to say before they say it so they don't sound stupid like my brother.

Interesting…

Japanese soap does not look like candy. Mathias ate it anyways. There was a conference in Japan, and I was sharing a room with him. He came out of the bathroom carrying soaps, claiming they were candy, so he ate one. He was then highly entertained by the fact that every time he hiccupped for the next 2 hours, bubbles would come out.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**...But you know how horrible my grammar is...Although it isn't usually like this, MY GRAMMAR'S LIKE, TOTALLY OFF!**

**MMMMMMMMHHHHHMMMMMMMM. I /*AHEM*DON'T*AHEM*/ BELIEVE YOU, SU-SAN.**

**You couldn't anyway. You dun' know her. But I'd rather have you as a Mummy...**

**I KNOW, RIGHT!? PEOPLE LIKE THEM ARE THE REASON THE ECONOMY IS GROWING WEAKER! Republican bastardos...**

**Doubt what? That America messed up my speeching abilities or that it would be easiest to look at Swedish stereotypes to find out more about you?**

**Uhmm...SURE I DID, SU-SAN! ...Heh heh...**

**HE DOES. Stop saying he doesn't. MUST YOU TRY TO RUIN MY SUFIN FANGIRL DREAMS!?**

**TCH. I'LL LIVE LONGER THEN YOU, BETCH. IF I DRINK ENOUGH COFFEE, I CAN STAY AWAKE FOREVER. But yeah, Sweden. Stop being a smart-ass...You make me feel STOOPID. DX**

Why not?

But I'm not female! I can't be a mother. T_T

Yes, they are. They aren't nice people either.

Both.

*stares at suspiciously* What did you do?

No he doesn't. It's called LOGIC.

You're talking to an immortal freak of nature with a "dangerously high" IQ. Yes, apparently my IQ is so high it's actually a threat.

That's not how caffeine works. The body needs to sleep.

Pretty much everyone feels stupid talking to me. No offense or anything…

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

** Ello again! Yes, a cat... Well, he can apparently use spells, which I never knew, so he used one that turned me into a cat! And I'm at 2P Spain's house because 2P Germany apparently wants us to get along better, because we hate each other! But I don't think it was very effective considering 2P Spain doesn't even know I'm me! So yeah, I'm just waiting for him to turn me back so I can get out of here!**

**England-cat**

…

This logic fails.

Yikes.

**YouTubeStupidity12:**

** Wassup, Sweden? If you don't know me, I'm Stupidity Jones, America's little sister! I actually represent randomness and fun, yay! Since I followed your blog for a LONG time, I had to find a way to get a account! So...to le subject. Are. You. Coming. To. My. Pool. Party. Since tomorrow is the pool party, can you pwease come? (*does the North American puppy dog eyes*) Oh, and Finland's in my closet. You might want to pick him up. I actually don't know how the hell did he get there, but Ivan (my boyfriend, which is a immortal human) somehow installed a teleporting pad...**

**(To le author- This actually the first time I've done this, so tell me if I'm doing this right?)**

Um…hi?

What?

Pool party? It's October, isn't it a little too cold for you to swim?

Don't I get any say in this? Oh who am I kidding? Fangirls force everything on me. *sigh*

You're dating Russia? What? How is Belarus not plotting to kill you?

((Actually you don't have to make an account to comment, it's just that people with accounts need to comment via PM because interactive stories are against the rules and I dun wanna get banned…anons can just comment.))

**IntraSule:**

** Mathias: Berwald, you don't know anything about my childhood or my upbringing! *sob* At least, the part that you weren't there to see. As "caring" and "sweet" and "cool" as I was, behind the curtains I was changing even before the drinking made me worse. Did you ever wonder- or notice- why I left each night after tucking you into bed and come back in the morning tired and nauseous? It was because the other Vikings, my leaders, were teaching me, showing me, and forcing me to do such heinous, indescribable acts you've never seen before I was the age that it was acceptable to become a Viking, because they saw my "potential" and wanted to shape my mind and personality fit for a warrior, and that act of brotherly love was becoming more and more of an unbearable act to keep you happy despite those bullies until I just couldn't take it anymore, when I just couldn't take the conflict between my duties as your protector and my duties as a killer and just took the easier way. But...I'm just...I'm just pulling excuses out of my ass...to keep the monster inside me alive... Is this what you mean by choosing to be a monster?**

***sniffs and wipes away tears* I don't want to be a monster...I...I'm...*quietly* I'm sorry, little bro, for making you suffer so much... and the vase as well... *half sob, half laugh* And thanks for all of those meals you cooked for me, too; they were scrumptious. Eh heh heh heh... *Sniffle* So, you've really looked up to me, huh? Sure would be nice to bring that person back for you, to get rid of my old ways, but where do I start? How? *looks at pieces of vase* Maybe I can start by replacing that vase of yours. Eh heh heh heh... *runs fingers through hair tiredly but gets them stuck* Oh, shit, ah ha ha ha... Yeah, I'm okay, Berry...**

**I will say this, brother: you have guts, dude, you have guts; if I was in your shoes, I would've put a no-holds bar killing spree on the people that shitted on me! Heh heh... **

**((Yay, now I don't feel like a total douche for enjoying this brotherly conflict! \( u )/ But it is quite touching, though...))**

**Really? That sucks hard, man... You should do an anarchy! :D**

***frustrated sigh* Oh, come on! *rubs chin in thought* No verbal communication, no written communication, no sign language...I'll have to find a way for you, then...**

**France: *shakes from voltage* GYAH HA HA HA! *falls to the ground trembling and foaming at the mouth* Knhknhknhknhknhknh...**

**Finland: *the voltage travels from France's body to him* AGH! *passes out***

**Mathias: *lets go of Finland before the voltage gets to him, too* Hey, I was just here for some cake. *leaves***

**Mod: *snuggles close to Sweden's chest* Ah! We should do this more often; you're so warm, dada! *purr***

**Me: :O ERMEHGERDTHATISSOSOSWEETANDB EAUTIFUL! ^/ / /^ *secretly takes photo***

**...You could've been that kind of person/nation/thing with a little bit of practice and a lot of petroleum jelly (if the rumors are true that sliding on the pole a lot causes some skid burns). Shoot, and I had a wonderful stripping teacher lined up for you.**

**Muertes: Thank you, old chap! I'll take a black cashmere sweater, if you don't mind!**

**Mod: And I want a navy blue sweater like yours, dada! We'll be matching even more so with the glasses! :D**

**Sweden! *boldly stands on a faux stage mountain top* I shall write a movie! And it will be good! And I shall direct it! And it will be good! And I shall cast you as the leading character! And it shall be good! And I shall cast Dino Tino as the leading character's love interest! *raises a glimmering golden sword above head* And it shall be GOOD!**

Now that you mention it…it was a bit odd.

If they were shaping you into a monster, then why did they force your paperwork onto me?

Yes. It's what I meant when I said that you chose this. Doing the right thing isn't always easy.

I have to wonder why our leaders didn't bother with me…was it because of my eyesight?

Wow…this is the first time you've ever apologized to me about anything. Apology accepted.

The meals? It's not a problem. I had to do SOMETHING while you were learning to fight…so I learned to cook and clean from the women.

Eh, who cares about the vase? It's replaceable.

Don't expect results right away. It's something that will happen gradually. I guess you can start by apologizing to everyone you've hurt, not just me. That's just a suggestion. What to do is in your heart.

If by guts you mean digestive system, then yes I do.

I refused to become the horrible person they wanted me to become.

Anarchy? Can't do that. I can't disobey my boss, even if I want to.

…

*sigh* *takes Tino away from France and tucks him into bed*

My guess is I adapted that because of my freezing climate…that explains why I do so bad in hot climates.

NO. I have SOME dignity left. That's too embarrassing.

*sigh* I'll get started on them when I have time.

Why are you writing a movie? WHAT? That's not a good idea…I'm even worse at speaking under pressure, and I forget English.

**FB Fan:**

** hi**

**I learned an interesting fact today-out of the developed countries, students in the US rank like 25 out of 28 countries in academics-but we're number one when it comes to confidence :D it's serious. With America being himself, it shouldn't be too much of a suprise...**

***listening to American Idiot...**

**Yeah, which sounds worse, 2 Denmarks or a female Denmark? **

**Tex is really caring and funny and (shh) maybe a little handsome...I still can't believe we reelected that President...I'm honestly wondering how he got elected twice...I don't blame you for not taking him seriously-most of us states didn't. Half of us don't really follow Obama too much either. **

**Politicians are really corrupt here, especially in my state...we once ended up having to chose between a thief and the "Grand Wizard" of the KKK...the theif won, thank goodness.**

**Awww! Illinois, Indiana, Idaho, Montana and Utah are planning on going as the pac-man characters(I over heard their plans for the big halloween party!) They are going to look so cute!**

Sad.

2 of Mathias.

…okay

It was odd, when Bush came to Europe, he talked to us like we were stupid. And he spoke really really slowly like he didn't think we understood English.

At least Obama believes in equal rights for EVERYONE.

I noticed. Europe really isn't much better when it comes to corruption…just we've had a lot longer than North America to make those mistakes.

Seriously? A hate group leader could've become president? Well that's terrifying.

Well that sounds like fun. Last year we Nordics did a group costume…ghost pirates? But we were never pirates…I think it was Mathias' idea.


	63. Chapter 63

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

I remember what we had to wear during the Kalmar Union…we looked like Girl Scouts. Sash, beret, and everything.

((OMG GUYS I'm so sorry for not updating! My internet randomly died which doesn't make sense because we got a new modem and router less than a year ago…so sorry.))

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Tony too. He pretends not to care, but it really just gets him in trouble with everybody when they actually believe him. Then I have to cover for him.**

**I meant Tony's barely-there mythical filter. **

**I have a filter. My filter is a major operation.**

**Yeah, I love traveling! And learning new languages! :D**

***laughs then covers mouth with left hand (is a leftie) and coughs* What? How hard did Norway facepalm at that? *bursts into giggles again* **

**It's really pretty here, Sverige. :D**

Same with Mathias. He tends to go too far with jokes.

I see

It's not really a problem for me, considering how rarely I speak…

That's good.

He face palmed so hard it left a red hand print for the rest of the day.

Thanks…most humans would probably find it cold…it's very quiet.

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

**Ello again! Yes, his logic doesn't seem to work very well, does it? Because 2P Spain and I still hate each other! In fact, I think I may hate him even more! Anyways, thankfully, 2P Germany turned me back into a human early! Yay! So I'm back at my house now and baking cupcakes! Here's one for you! [=|) Enjoy! It's pumpkin! **

**England**

Doesn't seem like it.

It's like Mathias and my bosses deciding we need to spend a week locked in a room together. If you force it, we won't get along.

Thanks. Have some hot apple cider.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

** CAUSE I DUN' HAVE TA BELIEVE YOU! I AIN'T A SWEDISH PERSON.**

**Sure you can! All I have to do is call you Mummy then BAM. That's how life works. But then you have to marry America cause he makes me call him Daddeh...He finally used that age thing. Betch. BUT WAIT NO...That means...Hum...England's my Mummy! ^J^ **

**My backup plan is making my mom move to England. Cause they're like, the only other country I know that speaks English as their only language...**

**HOW IS IT HARD TO BELIEVE THAT AMERICA MESSED UP MEH SPEAKING?**

**And yeah, America is a stereotypical American, France is stereotypical, Germany, Italy, Japan...So I assume you are too. *STARE***

**Ehmm...I DID NOTHING! NOTHING. NOTHING. AT. ALL. Mmhmm. I did nothing...I SPEAK TEH TRUTH!**

**DIS LOGIC YOU SPEAK OF...I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS.**

**I wish I was that smart...WHAT'S 92,827,475,927,847 TIMES 8,902,732,786,127,563,178,367,642? WITHOUT USING A CALCULATOR.**

**...That totally is how coffee works...I SAY SO. SO SAY I SO.**

**Umph. It's STOOPID, Sweden. God damn. ...Do you think it's hard to believe that my vocabulary is actually above my level, and my spelling is like, totally bad-ass awesome?**

*sigh*

I'm not a woman!

What about Australia? They speak English. So do the majority of England's colonies…same with the majority of the world.

Well, for one, he doesn't talk like that.

We aren't stereotypes. We represent the physical land of our countries and our people…

Sounds suspicious.

I figured as much.

Really? *face palm* 8.2641821330e+2…that's the correct way to write it. ((O_o I needed a calculator…I'm not as smart as he is…))

No, that's not how coffee works.

…you should at least be using proper grammar. English isn't my first language…it's my third. You should be embarrassed if my English is better than yours.

**Nyui:**

** ...WTF did I just read? Lol, this has got to be the weirdest chapter so far.**

Glad to hear that. Mission accomplished.

**IntraSule:**

** Mathias: *looks away* Yes, they took me away at night to train me. They didn't bother to train you as much or as harshly because of your eyesight, and because I told them I didn't want them to do anything to you. I knew how much grief you were suffering, and if I wasn't brave enough to stand up for you to the demonizers hurting you, or to not hurt you myself, then I thought I could at least shield you from their heinous side of Viking training as much as possible; I guess it was my poor way of atonement. Eh heh heh heh, I have no clue why they gave you the paperwork, though; I guess they wanted to put your intelligence to use, albeit they feared and hated your intelligence... **

**Yeah, Berwald, I was totally talking about your digestive system when I was calling you brave! *eye roll and snicker* You do have a weird sense of humor. Probably got it from Mother; she was always joking around when the time allowed it...**

***sigh* I hope that I will be able to go back to the way I was before, or maybe be even better and fulfill my brotherly duties, again, if you want me to baby you like before. If what you say is true- that I won't be able to change quickly- I hope you have a little bit of patience left in you to deal with me until I fully re. *wipes away last bit of tears* Thanks for forgiving me, dude, and letting me off the hook with the vase. I'm totally broke anyways, so I didn't think that replacing it would happen anytime soon. Ah ha ha ha... * smiles and says quietly* Love ya, my little sweet Berry...**

**Me and Mod: *secretly watching from the kitchen's doorway and gasp softly***

**Me: *squeezes Mod close to chest in surprise and whispers* Oh, my Lord, Mod, did you hear that?!**

**Mod: *whispers back and leans forward to listen in on the conversation* Y-yeah, but did he really say that or is it our imagination? And what's up with " little sweet Berry?" Is that his pet name for my dada?**

**Me: I-I don't know, but it's cute. *smile* G'job, Sweddie pie...**

**Mahtias: *stands up and straightens clothes* Whoo, I have a lot of work to do, so I better get started by apologizing to the others, as well... *looks at feet awkwardly* So, how was it with the women in the kitchens and stuff? I heard they were nice, when they weren't bad-mouthing me.**

**Me: *to self* And there goes the awkwardness. Don't bring that back, Mathias!**

**No anarchy, then. Oh! How about an independence rally? To make your boss agree to letting you be your own person and do your own acts that won't interfere with your government's neutral status? **

**What? What's with the silence, broski? :/**

**Me: *watches as Sweden takes Finland to bed and completely warps image with fangirl mentality* D-8 OH, MY GOSH! SWEDDIE PIE'S DOING IT! HE'S GOING TO SCREW FINLAND! BE GENTLE, SWEDDIE PIE! 8-D**

**Mod: *looks up at Sweden's face* Uh...that's not what I meant by warm. Yeah, you're warm, but you're also comfortable and gentle. *purrs cheerfully* I feel safe when you hold me!**

**Muertes: *glares at me* Why haven't you held me like that, lately?**

**Me: Because I don't want to die, dear, is all! :) *continues to take photos***

***jumps off mountain top stage prop* I want to write a movie ((Seriously)) because I like writing. Plus, Mathias suggested it as a way to boost up your self-confidence if I gave you a role, I guess as part of his first steps to renewing his big brother status. And if speaking English is a problem for you, then I'll write it in Swedish. Or, maybe I can write you a narrating piece as a voice-over. You have to give me something to work with, and "no" will not be accepted, thank you very much! u_u**

I see…

Yup. Despite intellectuals making their very boats, they still feared us. OH NOES RUN FOR UR LIFE! IT'S A MATH BOOK!1111

Well you said guts…oh you meant brave. Brave, really? I still run away from a lot of my problems and fears…

I'd rather not be babied. I'm no longer a child, but thanks for the offer. It won't go back to the way it was before, but the past will finally be behind us.

I have plenty of patience left, don't worry.

I could tell you were serious and speaking from the heart. I wouldn't have forgiven you otherwise.

Eh, that vase was ugly. I was looking for an excuse to get rid of it anyways. It clashed with the rest of the living room.

*gently hugs*

They were nice…taught me a lot. At first they were pretty surprised that a guy wanted to learn how to cook…then they got used to me. And THEN, they started arguing over whose daughter would get to marry me, which made me feel even more awkward…

I don't think you understand…even if I want to do something or don't want to, I have no choice. I cannot disobey my boss, even if I want to…

I'm a quiet person…

*tucks Tino in bed, leaves room, turns of light, and closes door* Hm? Did you say something?

…oh…

You know…I have actual mountains…you don't have to use a prop.

Even if it's in my native language, I still won't be able to read it aloud. ((Derp. Extreme stage fright. You start like hyperventilating and freaking out silently, and then you blank out and can't speak. I usually tear up and almost faint. Curse playing tests! DX Introverts do NOT like being forced to do something solo for an audience!))

I'd really rather NOT be forced into such a situation…I don't do presentations at the world conferences either…

**YouTubeStupidty12:**

** (*looks baffled*) Since when I'm dating Russia? I'm best friends with BOTH Russia and Belarus! This person has brown hair and brown eyes! (And wears glasses) And I said he is a immortal HUMAN, I didn't say he was a country. Besides...America doesn't want me to be near Russia, much less dating him. **

**Oh, and Denmark trashed your house. I just saw it, since I am your house. And...(*sees Denmark drunk*) Okay...let me handle this.**

**See you later, dude!**

I'm extremely confused.

Humans can be immortal?

I know he did. T_T That's what he does. *sigh* My brother's an idiot.

Yes, run away from the drunken idiot. He'll try to sleep with you if you're female.


	64. Chapter 64

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

**Ello again! Yes, exactly! You need to do it when you want to do it, not when you're forced to! Maybe, if we spent time together that wasn't forced on us, we would actually get along! But the chances are more likely that we won't get along at all! You're welcome! Here's another cupcake! [=|) It's apple cinnamon! Enjoy! Thank you! I love apple cider! **

**England**

Yeah, nothing beneficial will come from being forced to get along.

I'm glad.

The cupcakes are good.

**IntraSule:**

** Mathias: ...Yeah. *sigh* So you don't want to be babied; I guess that's understandable... But just so you know, we are going to do something together as broskies! I just have to figure out what...You hate my porn, I hate your science, so what would you suggest?**

**Me: *facepalm* No! Bad start, man, bad start! DX**

**Mod: *looks up at me* ...Will I ever get my milk? :/**

**Me: Shush! Auntie Intra's watching her real-life soap! ((I hate soap opera IRL. X'D))**

**Mathias: *covers face and snickers so hard at the math joke that his cheeks turned red* Pffffft! Keh heh heh heh heh! I'm right: you do have mother's sense of humor! *sighs in content* Yeah, but you are brave. It really does take guts to not become what I became, but I didn't know you were still running away from your fears; heck, I didn't know you still were afraid of anything! Eh heh heh heh, maybe we can solve our problems together! :)**

**Yeah, your vase was pretty ugly. I just didn't want to say anything because Intra Was going to kill me for being mean...Even if I said worse things, which is the strange thing about it. O_o**

***tenses from hug, then hugs back and starts tearing up again* Eh heh heh heh, this is nice! ^/ / /^**

**Me: *watches the brothers' hug* *loudly* Squee~! *claps hand over mouth* Oops... *quietly* Squee~! ((Aw! Oh, my Lord, I was so happy reading that! Brothers reunited, and it feels so good! :'D))**

**Mod:...I'm never getting my milk. T_T**

**Me: Darn skippy! Now hush! *watches more intently***

**Mathias: So, they were setting you up for marriage, eh? Ha! I knew the good looks ran in the family! *pats Sweden's back* But I'm guessing that this was before you came out to us? And all your fangirls say that you would be the wife...**

**I know you're a quiet person, Sweddie pie, but that kind of silence was an awkward silence when you wanted to say that what I said was silly, but you didn't. So, what was that silence about?**

***still in yaoi fangirl mode* Wow, that was quick. ._. You dirty animal, you! Were you gentle with him? ^3^**

**Yeah, I know about your mountains, but- *planks on prop mountain* I'm too lazy to climb all the way up there just to make an announcement. Plus, I'm acrophobic, so it wouldn't work out as well as it should...**

**Oh, I see. Hm...Plan B! I have to go make one! *runs off* ((...Wow. Wow is all I can say to that. O_o))**

**Mod: Oh, oh, oh! Dada! dada! *jumps on Sweden's lap with Muertes* Uncle Iceland taught me this awesome new song! Wanna hear it? *doesn't wait for answer, obviously* Hit it, Muertes!**

**Muertes: *puts on pink shades* Na na na na- da da da da! Na na na na- da da da da!**

**Mod: *switches glasses with pink shades***

**White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight**

**Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight**

**Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears**

**I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you!**

**Tie a knot in the rope, tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold,**

**But there's nothing to grasp so I let go!**

**I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much**

**I think this might be it for us**

**Muertes: Blow me one last kiss!**

**Mod:You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit!**

**My head is spinning so- **

**Muertes: Blow me one last kiss!**

**Mod: Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day! **

**Muertes: NO!**

**Mod: Have you had a shit day? **

**Muertes: NO! **

**Mod: We've had a shit day!**

**Muertes: NO!**

**Mod: I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss**

**I think I've had enough of this!**

**Muertes: Blow me one last kiss.**

**Mod: I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,**

**Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left**

**No more sick whiskey dick, no more battles for me**

**You'll be calling a trick, 'cause you'll no longer sleep!**

**I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone**

**I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home!**

**I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much**

**I think this might be it for us **

**Muertes: blow me one last kiss!**

**Mod: You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit!**

**My head is spinning so-**

**Mathias: *walks by and hears song* 8D *joins in* Blow me one last kiss!**

**Mod: *looks back at Mathias and grins* Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day! **

**Mathias and Muertes: NO!**

**Mod: Have you had a shit day? **

**Mathias & Muertes: NO!**

**Mod: We've had a shit day **

**Mathias & Muertes: NO!**

**Mod: I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss**

**I think I've had enough of this!**

**Mathias & Muertes: Blow me one last kiss!**

**Blow me one last kiss!**

**Blow me one last kiss!**

**All three: I will do what I please, anything that I want**

**I will breathe, I will breathe, I won't worry at all!**

**You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear**

**All the lies, all the why's, will all be crystal clear!**

**Mod: I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much**

**I think this might be it for us **

**Mathias & Muertes: Blow me one last kiss!**

**Mod: You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit!**

**My head is spinning so- **

**Mathias & Muertes: Blow me one last kiss!**

**Mod: Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day!**

**Mathias & Muertes: NO!**

**Mod: Have you had a shit day? **

**Mathias & Muertes: NO!**

**Mod: We've had a shit day!**

**Mathias & Muertes: NO!**

**Mod:I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss**

**I think I've had enough of this!**

**Mathias & Muertes: Blow me one last kiss!**

**All three: *headbanging* Na na na na - da da da da**

**Na na na na - da da da da**

**Na na na na - da da da da**

**Blow me one last kiss...**

**Na na na na - da da da da**

**Na na na na - da da da da**

**Na na na na - da da da da**

**Blow me one last kiss...**

**Mod: Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day! *pumps paw in air***

**Mathias & Muertes: *pump paw and fist in the air* NO!**

**Mod: Have you had a shit day? **

**Mathias & Muertes: NO!**

**Mod: We've had a shit day! **

**Mathias & Muertes: NO!**

**Mod: I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss**

**I think I've had enough of this!**

**Mathias & Muertes: Blow me one last kiss! *all three blow kisses to Sweden* **

**Mathias: I love this song! :D *rips open jacket to show pink tee shirt with "P!nk" printed on it with black ink* YAY, PINK! 8D**

*shrugs* I don't know. We're kind of total opposites. I guess all the intelligence went to me while all the friendliness and social ability went to you.

Wow, you actually understood that. Good start.

What, did you honestly think I was emotionless? Everyone has something they fear.

One of my bosses gave it to me a long time ago, and I was looking for a way to get rid of it without being outright rude.

*stares at Intra* Are you okay?

Yeah…it was…

Yes, I know what they think of me…*blushes awkwardly*

*shrugs*

Huh? What do you mean? He was asleep. I merely put him in bed.

The air is much too thin that high up for you humans…you wouldn't be able to talk very loud and most of the time you would be gasping for breath.

A Plan B is always a good thing to have. ((Well thanks))

*claps* Good job.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**...I'm sorry, Sweden. Am I annoying you? I'll try to act normal...Use proper grammar and such. Happy? And that wasn't meant to be sarcastic, for your information.**

***sigh* Fine, I'll be reasonable. You aren't a woman so therefore I shouldn't call you that. I apologise...**

**I know that. But their language is so...Weird...With all those terms. But I know what a lot of British terms mean, so I'd manage in a place that spoke British English or American English, but not Australian English. I know other places speak English, but I don't know what kind of English they speak...**

**Believe what you want, hon.**

**What happens when your people die? Like a whole lot of people? **

**...I was plotting to convert people around me into Hetalia lovers. :I My cousin said something that made me love him forever. He said "But 'Aylnee! (Which isn't my actual name, but his pronunciation is so far of it's disturbing...) I want to watch Hetalia with you!" THAT WAS THE BEST DAY EVER! :D And now my Mummy kind of likes Hetalia...I'm doing a good thing for the world, yep. I also made my friend and my friend's mom like Hetalia...By accident.**

**Oh, you're so mean Sweden. Of course i know what logic is. Do you think I'm illogical? **

**...Wow...You're a fucking genius, Sweden! ..Can you do my homework for me? ._.**

**...I know...But I can try, can't I?**

**Eh, you're older than me physically and mentally. I still have a lot of language to learn and such. But my English probably is better than yours. I just choose to act like it's not, because I'm sometimes too lazy to act like a civilized human being.**

**SWEDEN! I was singing to the giant kitchen knife while I was washing it. More like humming, though. I was humming/singing Safe and Sound to a giant kitchen knife...Yep, I'm normal.**

Yes I'm happy. I don't understand English slang.

Nah, you're not that annoying. I'm just extremely blunt. Sorry.

Thank you.

It's the same language, but it's different dialects. Take Chinese for example. Cantonese and Mandarin are dialects. It's the same language, but different dialects.

Are you asking what would happen to me in the case of genocide or an epidemic or something? This hasn't happened really to me, but it has happened to others. During and after WWII, Poland was really sick, because so many of his people were killed. (The Nazis hated both Jews and Poles.) I did get kind of sick from a lot of people dying from the Bubonic Plague…not some human sickness…

((MWAHAHAHAHA I have been successfully been recruiting people into the Hetalia fandom. *evil smirk*))

I'm not THAT mean, am I? I guess I really need to work on not being so blunt…

I don't think you're completely illogical…

You can try.

Yes I am, but I didn't even start learning English until not that long ago…I was one of the last nations (I mean me personally. I don't know when they started teaching English in Swedish schools, but we nations have had to learn English too.) to start learning English, because of my horrible eyesight.

Your English is most likely better than mine; also they don't teach us slang. I know people don't usually speak proper English so it's kind of hard to understand people when they use slang…

Yup, definitely sane. You know, the other day someone accused me of worshipping Satan. I laughed at them and said, "You fool. I don't worship Satan, I AM Satan."

Oh by the way, that entire paragraph was sarcastic.

I'm not quite sane either. After several hundred years, you kind of start losing sanity. You get mentally tired of living but not physically tired.

**Qualeisha Marshall:**

** It's been a while Mr. Sweden. Don't have very much to say except, it sure has been a long time or that is just me thinking that. **

**I'll just ask three questions that is all.**

**1. How have you been so far?**

**2. Do you spend time with the other Nordics or you're more of a private person?**

**3. When is the last time you gotten into a verbal fight with Denmark?**

**I still think of you as a cute little teddy bear no matter what you say. **

**To the writer, hello again and take care for now.**

Hello again. ((GREETINGS PERSON! XDDD))

1. Blah. My life is very boring.

2. I'm more of a private person. I don't really like being in a group of more than 3 people. Of course I spend time with them, but not that much time. If you spend too much time with people you get on each others nerves.

((True story. 2 years ago (my Freshman year), my high school band went to Disney World to play in the parade. We had to walk around in groups of 4 and we roomed in groups of 4. My roommates and later my group mates…everyone kept getting on everyone else's nerves. It was spending too much time together coupled with lack of sleep.))

3. Sadly, it hasn't been very long. I don't like arguing with him. It makes me sad honestly that we can't get along like normal siblings.

Ok.


	65. Chapter 65

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Covering for idiotic brothers is the worst, huh? **

**My mind is too active for its own good, and I inherited Tony's chronic tendency to speak without thinking. It all tends to backfire horribly on me. **

**I can imagine. That's pretty idiotic- so idiotic, I think, that Tony would only do something like that when drunk. **

**And he has a high tolerance for alcohol. **

**Like I said, I like cold. And quiet. My cave was cold and quiet, I guess. But I like silence when it's between people best. Lonely silence scares me sometimes. *blows into air to make fog puff* Heh, I miss snow. Good thing you have so much of it over here. **

**Ugh, Tony's so lucky. He was born in the right year to NOT be the extra one, he's smart, he's popular..and I'm the extra antisocial one who's just as smart as he is. *sighs* You know, I look fourteen but I'm actually 21? Yeah...it's a long story, but I am. And all because I was born after him...ugh.**

It sure is.

At any given time of the day I could be thinking about thousands of things.

I don't tend to speak very much, and when I do, I think about what I say before I say it.

Yup.

Lonely silence is miserable, but I don't mind silence when I'm with someone else…for the most part.

You'll enjoy the large amount of snowfall then.

Physically I'm 21. But in actuality, I'm thousands of years older than that.

Mathias is lucky too. He may not be smart, but for a long time, intellectuals were persecuted…He's very social and has an easy time making lots of friends. He has a good sense of humor (though sometimes he tends to take jokes too far.), he's likeable. People probably think I'm cold-hearted and uncaring.

I don't mind being the younger sibling, I just sometimes wish Mathias was even a little smarter.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

** Huh. My mom doesn't get it. Whenever I use the words 'dude' or 'like' instead of a comma, she starts glaring at me for calling her dude...**

**Of couuurse I'm not that annoying! ^J^ It's okay, Sweden. I don't mind. I'm used to blunt. My best friend is blunt...So I put up with blunt-ness almost every day...**

**Welcome...But it's going to be a bit hard for me not to act totally stupid. When I'm out of school, I just feel like my mind's been...Fucked up...**

**Yeah but I can't understand the...Slang? That they use in Australia! Like tinny or crikey and all'a that! It's confusing...**

**Oh? What's the Bubonic Plague? I've never heard of that.**

**(( ...I'm training my kid cousins to be just like me...Shounen-ai/yaoi/coffee/anime/specifically Hetalia/Red, white, and blue lovers... ))**

**'Course not! I was just joking. I've heard worse, it's all good, Sweden.**

**...So, partially illogical, and part logical?**

**...And I'll freaking succeed. COFFEE WILL MAKE ME LIVE LONGER!**

**Well, you could ask Google. Google knows all.**

**So English is the international language of...nation...al...Nations?**

**Oh, sorry, I'll try not to use it with you. I didn't consider the fact that you may not be all that good in English, much less slang...**

**Funny. Were they surprised? Oh, speaking of Satan. You should watch this, it's pretty funny. :) /watch?v=lT6yQp8iPso&feature=relmfu**

**I figured.**

**I could imagine. Living forever as long as your country stands? That must be torture. Having to live for so long. But it's good that you're not all that well at making friends. For someone ike you, because it's better to not have friends at all, or only have nation friends, than to make human friends and watch them die, isn't it?**

((I call everyone dude too! YUS!))

Thank you for trying. I'm used to my brother's idiocy but I'd like to talk to someone who doesn't think the only reason women exist is for him. Yeah, he's THAT egotistical. And sexist.

They use slang everywhere. I just don't know much because…well…I don't normally go near others.

You didn't learn about it in school? It was an epidemic spread by the fleas on rats during the Dark Age. It killed about 1/3rd of Europe.

I asked SIri and she started screaming at me in Spanish. T_T I had no clue what she was yelling at me. Siri hates me.

No, that's really not how it works.

Yup. English is a world language. In the past, we used to have to use translators, but it took forever to get anything done (not like we get anything done now) and half the time the translation was wrong.

My English is fine, but they only taught me proper English.

Indeed it is. That's why we usually don't make human friends, because then we get really sad when they die. Immortality is a curse. I have no idea why people think it's so wonderful. And there's nothing you can do to get rid of it either.

But the thing is, the nations don't like me all that much.

**IntraSule:**

** Mathias: *rubs chin in thought* Well, we can try...*snaps fingers* The park! You enjoy peaceful, cold scenery, right, if what Intra told me was true? Then there's the pond I can ice-fish in! We can hang out there! But first- *dials on cell phone, turns around, and speaks quietly into it* H-hello? Is this Evela? It's Denmark...Mathias...THE SCANDINAVIAN KING, WOMAN, WHO DO YOU THINK?! Uh, yeah, the royal prick...Listen, about that night when I slept with you and took pictures of myself in your underwear while you were asleep? Yeah, I did that, anyways- Um, do you want the truth, or do you want me to say no? Okay, yes, it's on Facebook- Hello? Hello? *hangs up* Well, I guess that was a fail. Now what were we talking about? Oh, right: going to the park.**

**Mathias: Hey! You're making sound like a total idiot! *playfully pouts and drapes over Sweden's back* You're making big brother sad, you meanie! I can understand some stuff you nerds say! *gets serious again* But I didn't mean that you are emotionless; I just never knew...Never mind. Anyways, if the boss that gave you that vase is dead, then why can't you just trash it? It wouldn't hurt a corspe's feelings, right? *smirk***

**Aw! *pinches Sweden's cheek* My little Berry still has that same sweet blush of awkwardness from when he was just a little sapling! Aw! *cups Sweden's face* A-coochie-coochie-coo-coo! Keh heh heh heh heh heh! *smirk* I'm starting to love your fangirls! Keh heh heh heh...!**

**Me: *some sort of quick squeak* Thefeelingisn'tmutualbitch!**

**Mathias: *looks around* Huh? What? Anyways, I kinda agree with them! You would totally be the wife! ^_^**

***confused at lack of answer*...HEY, SWEDDIE PIE! I made salmon! *presents baked salmon with lemon pepper cream sauce on top and side of steamed basil broccoli* Mmmm...TAKE IT!**

**...Yeah, of course you were just putting him into bed... He probably went to sleep after some good old fashion Swedish lovin' ^/ / /o **

**Muertes: *facepaw* My Mummy- the Pervert.**

**Me: Wha-? Pffft, please! I just know what I see and see what I know!**

**Muertes:...Mummy? Finland passed out from electrical shock. Uncle Sweden put him to bed not to take his innocence, but to give him a comfortable place to rest while he recovers. There was no hanky-panky.**

**Me: ._. I ain't following ya...**

**Muertes: *another facepaw* ... Sweden's still sweet...**

**Me: Oh! I get it! *sadder* Yeah, I get it... *goes into emo corner and reads yaoi manga***

**France: *wakes up* I can show Sweden some of my lauve! It'll be effortless!**

***sits up* Hmm, good point. I also wouldn't be able to shout from the top of my lungs: SWEDEN LOVES FINLAND! SWEDEN LOVES FINLAND! SWEDEN LOVES FINLAND! Kesesesesese~!**

***comes back* PLAN B! *flashes file with a "PLAN B" label in bold black. ((Sorry, I was just so stunned by your experience that I didn't know what to say. XD))**

**Mod: *gasp* :D Dada loved our singing! Did you hear that, Muertes?!**

**Muertes: *sarcastically* No, Dingus, I went totally deaf at the part where he clapped and said "Good job" towards our performance. And standing right on his lap doesn't help me at all!**

**Mathias: *totally oblivious to the sarcastic tone* Aw, that's too bad; you rarely get a compliment on your singing from Sweden. I've been singing around his house for centuries and he has yet to say anything good about my kick-ass singing skills!**

**Mod: ...Yeah...**

**Muertes: *facepaw* *to Mathias* You need to know about sarcasm besides the one spewing from your mouth *to Mod* and you need to stop IMing America. He's influencing you too much... I'm gonna take a nap...* swats off pink shades, settles into Sweden's lap, and falls asleep***

**Mod: *looks at Muertes enviously* Hey! You can't nap on my dada! He's MY dada! And-and-*tired* and... *falls asleep cuddled next to her***

**Mathias: Aw! How cute! This is so going to make an awesome photo!**

Um…what was that?

It was my previous boss, he's still alive.

Don't do that. I'm not a child.

*eye twitch* I see…

…thanks…I'll put it in the fridge.

I don't understand…

*ties France to edge of cliff* If you haven't died of the cold in a week, you will be shipped back home. I just might forget to poke air holes in the box…

*turns bright red* No! Shush. Be quiet. *puts hand over her mouth*

That's because you're tone deaf, Mathias. I'm no musician but…your voice sounds horrible. And you have horrible timing.

Actually if anything, Mathias would be influencing America.

…


	66. Chapter 66

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**(( YAY! We're like...Dude buddies... ))**

**The dry ice thing again...SMH, Sweden.**

**Welcome. Really? That's sad. I think that's why I always forgot him, because my mind probably didn't want someone like him in my memory...Heh.**

**...You're unsociable. :) But it's alright, I get confused by things people say too. I'm not really the type to listen for that, and I don't talk a lot anyway. I know some of it, but not a lot. **

**We're starting with earlier civilizations. Wow. Poor Europeans...**

**Who's Siri? **

**...Fine...**

**That must have been a pain. I bet America was all proud that his language was picked...**

**Oh, okie. So you're awesome at regular, but you suck Prussia's five meters at slang? Got it. :)**

**Exactly. That's why I'm glad that I wasn't born like that. I've neve thought that was good, it seems depressing, actually...**

**Oh? Then...make them like you? ._.**

((YUS))

What?

Guess so.

Already knew that.

My problem is overthinking things…

Europe was a horrible place to live for a long time…

She's the computer voice in the iPhone 4S and 5. She hates me.

It was a pain. But it paid off in the long term.

I guess? Really the only people who understand slang are the people that grew up speaking that language.

No, that's a bad idea. Some things should never be cloned. Intelligence, in the wrong hands, can literally destroy the world. And I just MIGHT happen to know a little too much about all the poisonous and radioactive elements and where to find them…

I think some nations would cry if there was another me.

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Me too. I was just born with a weak filter- there's things I just feel like I NEED to share, but I know that I shouldn't. And somtimes random things come out without my meaning to say them. **

**I think you win the idiotic brother competition, Sverige. **

**I am enjoying it.**

**My cave was quiet a lot...but lonely silent. That's why I'm afraid of being lonely. And sometimes, a lot of the time actually, it was the tense quiet when two people have just had an argument and they're not speaking. I like it when I can be quiet with someone, though. **

**Tony, too. He's popular and everyone wants to meet him. Everyone thinks I'm lucky for being related to him, but if they knew anything about me they would know how horrible my life was and is. I don't think people even know my name. They just call me "Tony's little sister." **

**I don't mind being the youngest, but being the youngest caused all my troubles. Because dad already had a kid to carry on his legacy, he didn't need another one. They were pretty old when it happened, too. They- well, he- didn't want another one, but I think mom did. I don't know. But he never wanted me. All they wanted was my SOCIAL, genius, popular, and slightly idiotic brother.**

There's some things that need to be said, honestly. And then there's also some things that should definitely be kept private.

It's all about control. Sure, there are some people I'd really like to curse at and then poison via their favorite food, but I keep those thought to myself. Nobody needs to know.

Not really something I want to win.

Try being in some place extremely noisy like the world conference, and yet everyone stays away from you so you still feel lonely.

Mathias has a lot of enemies…they used to take their anger for him out on me, especially when I was younger.

I hate being the youngest.

Why my parents decided to have another kid after Mathias I'll never know. He's enough trouble on his own.

By the time my memory really started, Mother was dead and Father was MIA. I don't know if they wanted me or not, but Mathias sure didn't. At first he was happy to have someone to play with, but he quickly got bored from our opposite personalities. So he got his fun by terrorizing me.

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

** Ello again! Yup! It'll just make things worse! Thank you! Here's another! [=|) It's pumpkin again! Enjoy! I feel like we need something to talk about! Umm...2P Sealand is here! And he says hi!**

**(2P Sealand): Hey, Sweden.**

**Isn't he cute!**

**England**

Indeed.

I guess…

Hello Peter. Yes, he is.

**IntraSule:**

**Mathias: *puts phone away and chuckles nervously* Oh, nothing, nothing, just my first failed attempt at apologizing to a person that I had hurt...Anyways, about the park: good idea, right? We should do that sometime maybe now? How about now? *child-like expression* **

**Me: Damn, don't get overzealous, dude...**

**Mod: *weakly* Milk...Milk...**

**Mathias: Oh, so what? Does your previous boss still visit you, then? If not, then you still could've just trashed it without him knowing...**

**...No. *squishes Sweden's cheeks* Smooshy-smooshy wittle red face! So cute! Coochie-coo! Aw! The blush is gone; it's no fun without the blushing! *let's go of Sweden's face and pouts***

**Yep! You'd definitely be the housewife because you can cook and clean, and Finland would be the husband because he can hunt for food with his accurate sniper abilities! Sweden, what's with the eyetwitch? Do you need some eye drops? **

***waves arms wildly* Noooo! Don't put the salmon in the fridge yet! You have to try some before you do that or Mathias will try to eat it all! I want to SEE you try some! *stare***

**Muertes: Don't bother trying to understand...You'll only lose your mind-ginity... =_=" Mummy, get out of the emo corner, you nitwit.**

**Me: *sob* Now my own baby is insulting me... Nope, I ain't coming out of the emo corner now... *reads yaoi manga* Aw, Misaki's so cute! Whoa! How'd he twist his leg like that? Yipes! o/ / /o**

**Muertes: *aghast and disgusted* Mummy! At least have the decency to read that somewhere else, you perverted asshat!**

**Me: Who taught you how to swear? Hey, where did France go?**

**France: *kicking legs* H-hey! Let me go! Untie me! Unless you're planning on doing some naughty things to me, then let me go! What is this world coming to that people would treat such gorgeousness in a disrespectful manner?! I DEMAND THAT YOU LET ME GO, NOW! *shivers from cold* P-please...at least leave me some wine...!**

**SWEDEN L-*has Sweden's hand over mouth* Mhmphm! M hm hm hmph!*licks palm***

**Mathias: Hey! I am not tone deaf! And my musical timing was perfect! *looks at kittens lovingly* Aw, they are simply adorable! *bends down to kiss Mod***

**Mod: * jumps and twitches in his sleep* AAAAAAAAAAGH! HELP MEEEEEEEEEE! DADA, HELP ME! THE MONSTER'S GONNA EAT ME! *goes limp***

**Mathias: O_o Well, damn... *kisses Muertes***

**Muertes: *in her sleep* Away, you fucking kissing fiend! *punches Mathias in her sleep***

**Mathias: Agh! *holds bleeding nose* That little furry bitch punched me! It PUNCHED me! Oh, Lord, I'm losing blood...! I'm bleeding! Oh, Lord I need a hospital! My brain's losing blood! I'm going to die with a broken nose! *sobs uncontrollably* **

**Muertes: Hmm, foolish git... *purrs in sleep***

**Hey, Sweden, I've wanted to ask you this for the longest, but I forgot until just now: If Mod is loud, annoying-**

**Mod: Hey!**

**Me: - and cheerful, then how is he like you?**

Well okay.

He doesn't…he kind of guilted me into accepting it…I felt bad about getting rid of it, but I'm glad it's gone.

*glares* I'm not a child. That's annoying. And it kind of hurts. *has a bony face*

He can cook and clean too…ugh paperwork.

No, I don't need eye drops.

But I'm not hungry…and it's bad to eat when you aren't hungry.

Um, can you NOT read THAT in this house…

Haha, NO. You need to learn your lesson. Have fun avoiding freezing to death. Bye.

Eww. Did you just lick me? *washes hands*

Yes you are. Austria and Norway, who can actually play instruments, would say the same thing. Actually, your singing voice might make Austria cry.

O_o

And you call ME a Drama Queen? Calm down idiot. You should realize that an injured nose is nothing.

He's not.

Now if you'll excuse me, I need to perfect my evil laugh for Halloween.


	67. Chapter 67

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

I need to stop reading medical journals…I only wind up freaking myself out.

There's more germs on a phone than on a toilet. O_o *drops phone* Well, I don't like talking to people anyways… *goes to scrub hands*

It's weird, I know. I'm not affected by germs but they still freak me out.

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**See, I have next to no distinction. I have a problem. **

**Yeah...I don't think that anyone wants to win that. **

**Ah...try Avengers tower. They all avoid me because I'm the youngest and therefore can't do anything fun. Except Bruce, because everyone avoids him and he avoids everyone, not JUST me. Although, I don't see why. My brother and I are really nice to him. **

**Tony has enemies, too...but only the really bad ones are the ones I ever even hear about. Which sucks, because those are the super villains who want to destroy the world or something. **

**Me too. Mostly. The only thing I don't hate is that he gets all the responsibility. **

**I will never know about Tony, either. He practically radiates trouble, he's radioactive with misfortune. **

**Wow. I didn't know Tony when I was little. All I knew was dad, and he would punish me whenever I made a mistake. I learned that weakness is bad, mistakes will get you hurt, and that I can never be better than Captain America. Because a world-class genius can't be better than a genetically enhanced super-soldier. *sarcasm* Because even he can be better than my social brother who discovered an element.**

Yeah nobody wants to win that.

I don't know why everyone avoids me. It's like they think I'm a sociopath incapable of having emotions or something. I try to be nice to people…

During his "Golden Age," he made a LOT of nations hate him. Personally, I was careful not to make too many enemies, but of course my bosses didn't listen. Nobody ever listens to me!

I'm stuck with all the responsibility.

Mathias should never be allowed near fire or anything sharp or pointy.

Mathias would punish me sometimes, but it was other people who mostly punished me for even existing. I quickly learned that I hate people, I hate society, Mathias is an idiot, not to show intelligence (for a long time being an intellectual was greatly feared), if I don't talk people won't hate me as much, I shouldn't exist, I will die alone, everyone hates me, boys don't cry, and equal rights are NOT allowed for everyone.

While Mathias was busy goofing off and being irrational, all his responsibilities got shoved onto me. He needed to learn how to do something? Berwald should do it instead!

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

**Ello again! Yup! Extremely cute! So, here's another cupcake! [=|) It's apple cinnamon again! Enjoy! Let's see...how's the weather there? It's been raining a little here, but otherwise it's okay! I'm not sure what else to say, so hope you had a nice day!**

**England**

Thanks.

Cold and snowy. The usual.

You too.

**IntraSule:**

**Mathias: Right... *steps back* Well, then...LET'S GO TO THE PARK! *grabs Sweden's arm and pulls him towards the door***

***suddenly, a huge fiery Phoenix-like lion jumps to the middle of the room bellowing this deep, guttural roar***

**Mathias: *lets go of Sweden's arm* O_O WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! *brings out battle ax***

**Lion: *roar* MILK!**

**Me: *in a far away corner, shivering and sweating from fear* M-M-M-Mod? What kind of cat are you? ;A;**

**Mathias: That thing is MOD?! WHAT THE HELL?!**

**Mod: I'm sick of waiting! MIIIIILK!**

**Me: *mumbles and whimpers incoherently before passing out in the corner***

**Try a little bit of salmon before putting it away! Just a teensy bite! *waves arms wildly again***

***closes yaoi book* Fine, fine... *writes SuFin lemon love story in fantasy journal that is totally not mine, I swear***

**Muertes:... And now she's writing you guys in a pervered fashion-**

**Me: *glare* LIAR! *closes journal and draws on emo corner***

***gasps after Sweden's removed his hand* Ha ha ha ha ha! *runs throughout house screaming* SWEDEN LOVES FINLAND! SWEDEN LOVES FINLAND! SWEDEN LOVES FINLAND!**

**Ladonia: *walks by and hears* *scoff* Yeah? What else is new?**

**Iceland: *walks by and hears* Feh, already heard it...**

**Norway: *hears from the bathroom* We already know! Now could you stop that?! I'm losing my concentration!**

**Sealand: *hears while watching television* Ah ha ha ha ! Sweden and Finland sitting in the tree! In the nude, making sweet babies! ...What does that mean...?**

**Mathias: *hears me screaming and joins in* SWEDEN LOVES FINLAND! SWEDEN LOVES FINLAND! SWEDEN LOVES FINLAND! *runs with me* SWEDEN LOVES FINLAND! SWEDEN LOOOOOVES FIIINLAAANND!**

**Finland: *hears commotion from the kitchen and goes out to investigate* Hey, guys, what's going on?**

**Me: SWEDEN LO- *sees Finland* Oh, crap! *stops abruptly***

**Mathias: *oblivious to Finland's presence, or just doesn't care* SWEDEN L- *punched in the gut* OW! What the-?**

**Me: *hiss* Quiet! *stares at Finland awkwardly***

**Finland: ._. Um...? *goes back to the kitchen***

**So, since Mod isn't anything like you, do you still love him?**

**Tip for a good Halloween laugh: Laugh with all of your anger, insanity, and baritone pitch. (helps if you combine it with a growl! ;P)**

Why must you drag me?! I can walk on my own, you know.

O_o Why are all the cats you find insane?

*gives Mod milk* O_o Nice kitty…

Thank you but no.

No writing perverted things either. -_-

Yuck.

Hey! Come back here! *chases her*

No! Please be quiet! Shut up! She doesn't know what she's talking about! Shush!

*curls up in ball in emo corner* I hate my life.

Of course. I put up with Mathias and care about him despite us being total opposites, don't I?

Okay.


	68. Chapter 68

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**IamtheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk:**

**Well, your mean I am not a drama queen... Keseses you need to perfect an evil laugh! Trust me you don't have to kesese! We havent posted for a while and the damn author wanted us to so here!**

*you're

Yes you are. You overreact to EVERYTHING.

Yes I do…or would my normal laugh be even more terrifying?

You just contradicted yourself.

I knew that. Just ignore her.

**Greece's Kitty:**

** kitty: SWEDEN. YOUR BROTHER MUST ANNOY YOU ALOT...**

**i feel sorry for you...TELL FINLAND NAOW**

Yes he does. Sometimes I wonder why I put up with him…

I will tell Tino when I feel ready to tell Tino. You want to play "War of the Wills?" I can be pretty stubborn when I want to.

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

**Ello again! Oh, well, hope you're keeping warm! Here's a pumpkin cupcake! [=|) And some hot chocolate! Enjoy! Yup! I had a nice day!**

**England**

I am. I'm unaffected by the cold.

The rain must suck though.

Thank you.

That's good.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

** (( DUDE BUDDIES BESIDE THE FACT WE AREN'T DUUUUDDEES! ))**

***Flails* I FOUND THE CUTEST THING EVER, SWEDEN! Wanna know what it is? :D ...It doesn't involve you or Finland...**

**What?**

**But now I have him stuck in my memory cause I've been looking at maps too much...Screw.**

**I was just making a point...**

**I do that...Sometimes. Like when I relate almost everything to America...**

**IS IT AWESOME NOW? **

**WHUT!? HOW THIS BITCH HATE YOU!? YOU SO LOVEABLE! Translation; Why does she hate you? I mean, you haven't done anything wrong have you? **

**I'm sure it did. Cause now you can communicate with nations. Yaaaaay. Happy ending.**

**Sorry about the five meters thing. -_- I GREW UP SPEAKING ENGLISH! Yaaaaaay.**

**I wish I knew that...THEN I COULD HAVE THE POWER TO DESTORY THE WORLD! ...But not use it because I'm too lazy. :)**

**I meant make them like you, like, like you? I dunno, do something that would make 'em like you..Too many likes in this paragraph...**

((YUS))

Sure

Still not awesome

I don't know. People just don't like me.

I've done things I'm not proud of, but hasn't everybody? Just because I'm a nation doesn't mean I'm perfect. I make mistakes too.

Written, yes. Verbally, no. My accent gets in the way. And I have no clue what to say to people.

I don't like having the power to destroy the world.

What? Too many "likes."

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

** I know that they think I can't do anything fun because I'm technically in high school when I SHOULD be in college, but they put me in high school for my "social skills" or lack thereof. So if they ever try anything with me and I show up all wacked out at school the next day, they'll get arrested or something. **

**Yeah, I know. I tell Tony all the time- take better care of yourself, big brother, don't be a smartass to important people, big brother, don't do stupid things in public, big brother. He never listens to anyone, why should he listen to his antisocial little sister?**

**I have to take care of the domestic things, like making dinner/ordering dinner for us, making sure he gets enough sleep, and keeping him from going over the edge. I swear that he will, someday. **

**My dad was the exact opposite. "Tony already knows it? Then Antonia doesn't need to learn it, I've already got it saved to one kid already." Come to think of it, he treated us kind of like human hard drives- put in information and get it accessed at later date.**

**I hate society too...society made my brother what he is. He went to college when he was fifteen, and...well...you know how college is. So much drinking. I'm too antisocial for that, but I guess he didn't want to take that chance with me. **

**I think I might have learned all the wrong things- most people don't learn to live by "Don't cry over stupid little things, Antonia." and other similar things I can't repeat, because that's where I learned most of the profanity I know today.**

At least you have the option of schooling. When I was your age (hundreds of years ago, literally), there was no such thing as school. There were just private tutors.

Mathias never listens. Not even to Norway.

Ditto. It would've been bad during the Kalmar Union if none of us could cook.

That sucks. Human hard drives, huh? That is kind of how some people's minds work.

Society made my brother a monster. He used to be so kind and caring, and then he turned into a monster.

Actually I don't. I never went to college. You'd think someone with my intelligence would have gone right? Wrong. I can't get my government to stop breathing down the back of my neck. They can't comprehend that I'm not totally helpless.

Ha, Mathias used to swear all the time in front of me before I started talking. He must've thought I was deaf because when I finally started talking, he stopped swearing. "Oh cripes! He CAN hear me after all!" I'm guessing that was his mindset.

**IntraSule:**

** Mod: *erupts into a magical inferno before returning to his normal self* Yay! Milk! Finally! *happily laps up milk***

**Mathias: *puts away battle ax somewhere on his body somehow and sighs* Okay, seriously, as cute as those kittens are, they are definitely not normal... **

**Mod: *stops drinking milk* Of course we're not normal, you silly goose! We're one-third demonic! *goes back to drinking milk***

**Me: *wakes up from fear-induced coma* M-Mod?**

**Mod: *looks at me with milk dripping from chin* Yes, auntie Intra? :3**

**Me: O_o D-did you just say-?**

**Mod: *giggle* Mm-hm! How else do you think we can talk and fight and fly? ^_^ Oh, except Muertes doesn't fly, she just teleports from time to time. We can even shapeshift into our human forms! *goes back to drinking milk***

**Me: Wow, I wish I knew that before adopting you guys... *runs to Sweden's legs and hugs them in fear* I'm a-scared! ;A; **

**Mathias: O_o ...Maybe we should postpone that trip to the park until whatever bit of sanity I had left comes back, Sweden. *runs fingers through hair* I can definitely use a pint of brew, now... *stares at Mod***

***gets out of emo corner* Fine, no more writing pervy stuff, either- *suddenly charges towards Sweden* -SUPER EPIC SECRET ASSASSIN KICK! *pretends to prepare a kick, but switches moves to tackle Sweden in a bear hug***

**Muertes: o_o Damn, normal hugs just don't cut it for you anymore, do they? **

***watches Finland go back into the kitchen* Uh, yeah. *sees Sweden go into emo corner* Oh, no...**

**Mathias: *rubs stomach in pain* Aw, damn, nwt he's in the corner again. I thought killed the emo corner a long time ago!**

**Me: As do I, but they keep reproducing at an alarming rate! *to Sweden* Dude, stop going to the emo corner! Don't hate your life, it ain't right! Come out of the emo corner or I'll start busting out some sick rhymes on ya! *tugs on back of Sweden's collar* Come out of there! Pwease?! Meow!**

**Finland: *comes out of kitchen carrying a tray of muffins and mugs of apple cider* Hey, what's going on, now? *sees Sweden sulking in his really stupid and much-hated emo corner* Aw, Sweden... *walks towards Sweden and crouches next to him, setting the tray down on his other side* What's got you down this time, buddy? Hey, whatever it is *pat's Sweden's shoulders* I bet a delicious muffin and a mug of warm cider could fix it right up! *gives Sweden a muffin and a mug of cider* It's a blueberry muffin and I made the cider with both apples and cranberries to boost your immunity system to protect you from the cold! **

***gasps with Mathias and holds his hands in mutual shock and excitement* **

**Me: 8-O*whisper* Oh, my Lord, do you see that, Mathias?! Finland's making nice with Sweden!**

**Mathias: :D *loud whisper* I know, right? Oh, Berwald, don't screw this up! *rubs my hands* Hey, you have nice hands...*smug smirk* Have you ever made it with a country before? *gets kicked in the groin and crumples to the ground* T-that's a no... *gets stomped on the face* **

**Finland: o_o Right...Okay...*back to Sweden* As I was saying, I wanted to be sure that you get the antioxidants for the cold. *rolls eyes playfully* I know, we as nations don't get colds or human diseases, *cheerfully* but you can't be too sure, right? Plus, look at America: he's kind of a self-explanatory example, am I right? *chuckle* So, here, eat up, drink up, and get cheerful! *pats Sweden's cheek* That glum frown just isn't right for you! ^_^**

**Me: SQUEE~! SQUEE A MILLION TIMES! *happy nosebleed***

**Finland: Is your friend okay? *looks at Mathias writhing in pain on the floor* And your brother? O_o**

O_o

D-demonic? O_o

Gah! *falls over and hits head on wall* Ouch.

I'm not scared of rhymes.

Life in general.

What cold? I'm not sick.

We don't get human sicknesses. We can, however, get sick from our economy being bad. America is getting better. His stock market is back to pre-crash high, corporate profits are up. The only people left suffering are the non-rich.

Eh, this is my normal expression.

She's fine…I'm not quite sure what she's doing, but I'm sure she's thinking dirty thoughts…

Mathias is an idiot. He was hitting on her and she kicked him in the crotch. Ouch, but he deserved it.


	69. Chapter 69

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Happy (early) Halloween. I'm in my hotel room for the world meeting in Washington D.C. I never thought I'd want to use my height to my advantage…I surprised myself. And I'm using contacts. Hope I don't fall down (or up) the stairs again.

I don't expect us to get anything done at this meeting either. We'll probably just have a Halloween party. Guess I'll have to find a way to sneak back to my room…

**Greece's Kitty:**

**really? i can be violent when i want~ seriously though...tell him**

So can most people.

Maybe someday.

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**I know I'm lucky, it's just...I SHOULD, properly, be in college.**

**I wish he would listen to me, though. I care about him.**

**Oh, jeez...that WOULD have been bad. O_e**

**Yes, and good for them, but he treated us like objects. Something to own, pawns in his chess game of making sure that the company stayed powerful and that everyone remembers our name. **

***single tear* M-Mine too. *wipes eyes* I wish he wouldn't care as much. If that makes sense.**

**Oh, really? I thought most people had that stereotype of college where it's all parties, drinking, and- Uh- sex. Well, that's what my brother did in college. You know, apart from it being M-I-freaking-T and all. And he was only one year older than I look. **

**It was something like that. He would just get frustrated with me for having emotions like a normal person and curse, but that scared me and made me cry harder until it got physical. But I learned a lot of swear words out of it.**

Technically, I'm "college age" too.

Ditto.

Yes it would.

Nations are treated like chess pieces too…we've never really had any power. No say in our own selves. If I hadn't been born a nation, maybe I would've liked to be a doctor, scientist, or teacher…but nope. I get no say.

Please don't cry. It does make sense.

Eh, I wouldn't really know anything about college. I've never gone to school either.

Try having it drilled into your head from the time you were born that "real" men don't cry or show emotion. Mathias would get frustrated teaching me anything because I couldn't see what he was doing, so he had to describe everything in words. So I learned most things on my own.

Mathias stopped swearing around me because my first word was the Norse equivalent to the "F" word.

**IntraSule:**

** Mod: *laps up last bit of milk and cleans face* Yeah, dada, we're one-third demonic. We're both part American Curl, but our shared genes stop right there. Muertes is part Aegean breed- which means that she gets the best killing skills! Sucks!- and her father is the descendant of the Nemean Lion. I'm part Abyssinian - which means I have kick-ass jumping abilities!- and my father was the descendant of Bastet, the Egyptian goddess of the sun. Hmm, so that's where I got my sunny dispostition from...? Keh heh heh heh!**

**Me: I'm still a-scared! And that still doesn't explain her British accent! *resumes shivering on Sweden's legs***

**Mathias: M-me, too! *hugs Sweden's legs, too, and sucks his thumb***

**Mod: Why are you guys so terrified? Our origin doesn't change the fact that we're your kittens and that you love us, right? *looks worried* Does it...?**

**Me: *shakily* U-um... Well, I...**

**Mod: *looks like he's ready to cry* *quietly* Oh, I see... Okay, then... *cries* I'm sorry...**

**Oh, sorry, Sweden! *puts ice bag on Sweden's head* That should do it! *hugs tighter* Ve~!**

**Me: *wipes away blood* Hey! How dare you think so low of me, Sweden! I wasn't thinking dirty thoughts! I was planning your beautiful future wedding! *quietly* and planning your dirty, saucy S & M wedding night! Kesesesesesese~! Oh, but don't mind me! *waves hand dismissively***

**Finland: Um, okay... *to Sweden* Sweden~! *rolls eyes* I know that nations don't get human illnesses, considering that I am one, or did you forget? :) I just need to be sure that you're healthy, is all; I guess I am overdoing the motherly act because I know the cold doesn't effect you, but hey, can't a guy care about his buddies? :D**

**Mathias:*jumps back up from floor quickly* OOOOOOH! *points at Sweden* FRIENDZOOOOONED! *gets a purple nurple* OW! **

**Finland: o_o Friendzoned? Who?**

**Me: Oh, nothing, my painfully-densed friend, nothing at all. *drop-kicks Mathias and drags him away***

**Mathias: Ouch! Hey, let me go! This is so unawesome! Hey! *dragged away to another room behind a closed door* H-hey, what're you...? *banging and crashing noises* AGH! HELP ME! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET THAT BEAST AWAY FROM ME! SEND IT BACK! GO BACK TO HELL! NOOOOO! AGH! HOW DID YOU GET BACK?! NO! DON'T HAUNT ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! AAAAAGH! NORWAY, EXPEL IT! SEND IT BACK WITH YOUR MAGIC! AAAAAGH!**

**Me: *coming out of the room nonchalantly* Ha ha ha, seems that we found the gift that Mathias "lost" a while back. So, what were we talking about?**

**Finland: O_O Will he be-?**

**Me: Yes, yes, he'll be fine. Now continue!**

**Finland: ._. Um...okay...Anyways, Sweden, I made us a batch of muffins and some cider. You should eat some! Eat it! *smiles brightly* And if there's anything you want to talk about, just know that you can come to me. I know that before I wasn't much of a good friend to you, but I hope that you can forgive for being so mean to you long ago and we can anew! And as such, you can come to me if you need an ear to chew, or however the Americans say it! Beats going to the emo corner a lot! Agree?**

**Me: *yanks Sweden's hair* Tell him! *shakes Sweden hard by the shoulders* Tellhimtellhimtellhimtellhim tellhimtellhimtellhimtellhim ! 8D**

**I mean uh-! *backs away and calms down* Ahem, I mean, er, yeah, Finland, Sweden says that's cool. u_u**

**Finland: O_o Your friend is really- um- eager...Maybe less chocolate will do her some good...?**

**Me: *_* Chocolaaaaaaate...! Cake, cookies, ice cream, milkshake, syrup! *mentally shuts down and drools***

**Finland: Oh, my Lord, is she okay?! Should we do something?**

That's quite interesting…I don't have problems with it.

Please don't cry Mod.

What's S&M? Knowing you, I'm guessing it's something perverted…It would be nice to eventually get married, but it probably won't happen.

Of course I didn't forget…sorry for being so blunt.

I forgive you…as long as you really mean it.

Friendzone? What's that? It sounds like some kind of bowling alley.

O_o What is she doing to him? Did she summon something else with black magic?

Please don't pull my hair…or shake me by the shoulders…I can feel pain you know…

Maybe I'll tell him someday…

She's always like that.

You should start eating less chocolate and sugar though, it's not healthy.

She'll snap out of it eventually. Maybe this time she'll learn not to eat so much sugar.

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

** Ello again! That's good! I can occasionally get cold, but otherwise I'm fine! It does! Sometimes I wish it would just stop raining! You're very welcome! Yup! I made a lot of cupcakes today, so here you go! [=|) A pumpkin cupcake! Enjoy!**

**England**

It gets REALLY cold here. And no sun for 6 months. It would be nice to see the sun during winter…

Thanks. Sealand and Ladonia (and I) love them.


	70. Chapter 70

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Gutters is depressing. And now it turns out there's a prequel?! ((called Ditches)) T_T

Happy Halloween! I was enjoying the screams when I walked into the world meeting. America's reaction was the BEST. He gave a high pitched scream and passed out.

Maybe next year I'll go as Satan. Hm…

The world meeting got changed to Chicago instead of Washington D.C. because of the hurricane. Oh well.

I hope everyone who lived in the hurricane zones stayed safe.

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**I...I never got my own say in anything until I met my brother. He asked me what ROOM I wanted to sleep in and I was confused as to why he was asking my worthless opinion. **

***sniffs* T-Thank you...I don't cry a lot, or around many people. *wipes eyes* **

**Hm. But it's true, from what I've heard. Lots of partying and...um. Yeah.**

**My eyesight problems didn't hit until I started growing, so I was lucky. Stumbling around a cave, blind as a bat, would have been really unsafe. But my father, he used my pride about being my brother's sister against me. Told me that nothing I did would ever impress Tony. And I believed it, because I was young and foolish. **

**I don't even know what my first word was. Dad never told me. I have to guess. I assume it had something to do with chemistry or engineering. *shrugs* Probably not, but I can hope.**

I've never really had much say in my life. I guess I'm used to being quiet and a "pushover."

I try not to cry around others…they'd use it against me. Most would probably even be surprised that I have feelings.

I see. I guess I'd be one of those people who skips the parties and studies instead.

I've always had bad eyesight. I'm not completely blind, but my eyesight's terrible. I've usually relied on sounds to find my way around, so that explains why I hate loud noises.

I only know what my first word was because I was old enough to remember it. I could've started talking earlier, but I had no clue what to say. Needless to say, Mathias was shocked when I started talking because I went right into speaking I full sentances.

**Greece's Kitty:**

** YAY. VIOLENCE**

**EHEHEHEHEHEHE**

No. Unnecessary violence is bad.

**IntraSule:**

**Mod: *wipes tears with paw* Okay, dada, I won't cry... So you don't hate me for being part demon?**

**Me: I know I don't. *walks over to Mod and picks him up* I love you, even with all of your evil origin, my sweet little Mod-muffin. *cuddles***

**Mathias: *gets all emotional and starts sobbing* Aw, this day has been too emotional! )': I love you too, Mod! *comes towards us with open arms***

**Mod: *does karate chop motion at Mathias* GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! D8**

***Mathias squats at the emo corner, sullenly eating strawberries***

**Finland: Oh, well, I'm glad this is normal for her, I guess. ._.**

**I do mean my apologize, dear! So...*crosses arm* Now, what's all this nonsense about not being able to get married, Sweddie pie? How can you think that you won't find someone who will love you and cherish you for the rest of your days? I mean, sure, that wouldn't happen with a human because they'll just die from mortality, but there are so many nice nations to marry, and even nicer ones who'll know the good side of you! You just have to keep trying! And soon, you'll be able to do all sorts of S&M acts on your one true love! *looks at me* What does "S&M" mean, anyway?**

**Me: *snaps out of daze* Eh, I don't know. I think it's kinky leather chain whips stuff. I dunno; I mostly get this stuff from reading Dan Savage's columns. ._. And hey, Sweden, don't make it seem like I eat only chocolate and sugar! I eat other stuff, too, like apples! Oh, ESPECIALLY apples! I love them, especially the big, uicy, sweet yellow kinds! Oh, ah, oh, ah, ang, apples are my favorite thang! To, tee, to, tee, ting, add some lemon to give it a ZING! *cabbage patch***

**Mathias: *still in the room* AAAAAGH! GO AWAY! SOMEONE HELP ME! ROMANIA! NORWAY! HELP! AGH HA HA HA! WHO SENT ME THIS STUPID UNDERWORLD CREATURE IN THE FIRST PL-AAAAAAAGH!**

**Me: Ignore that; he's just super estactic to have found that gift I sent to him a while back. No worries. *continues cabbage patch***

**Finland: Friendzone is this special area where stupid people put nice, potential love partners in by labelling that potentially good soul mate a friend and seeing him or her as such. Although I don't know why Denmark just said that...**

**Me: Don't call yourself stupid too quickly, Dino Tino...**

**Finland: What? **

**Me: Huh?**

**Finland: Anyways...What do you mean "Maybe I'll tell him someday"? Can't you tell me now, whatever this big conflict of yours is that's troubling you? I mean we've just started being friends and it's not good to start things on the wrong foot. *holds Sweden's hand* You can tell me, buddy! Or tell me whenever you feel like; I don't want to rush you if it's too big to tell at the moment.**

**Me: NOOOOOOO! FINLAND! DON'T GIVE HIM AN OUT! NOOOOOOO! ;A;**

**Finland: Um...? Okay...So, what is this problem of yours that Intra's been telling me about, then? **

**Norway: *walks by and stops near us* I thought I heard someone screaming my name. What's up?**

Of course not.

I'm sorry Mathias. TT_TT I feel like a bad person. Don't die on me!

((If you're wondering why he's so upset, he read Gutters. If you read Gutters you'll understand. *also sobbing* I'LL NEVER LOOK AT PINEAPPLE THE SAME WAY AGAIN!))

The person I love only sees me as a friend…

THAT'S what S&M means? I don't like that. I'm staying FAR away from that.

MATHIAS! Don't KILL him, Intra! He may be an idiot, but he's my brother! *goes to save him*

So that's what it is…makes sense. But Intra, doesn't the other person's consent matter? If the person I love doesn't feel the same way, I'm not going to guilt him into saying yes to a relationship, and I won't pursue him. I'm fine keeping a distance…

I don't really know how to say it…I'm not saying it…it's nothing against you Tino…I just can't say it…

Uh, no problems here.

Norway! Help me save Mathias from whatever Intra summoned.

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

**Ello again! Yes, that doesn't sound like much fun! Maybe you could come to my house every once in a while! I'm glad you do! Here's a Halloween cupcake just for you! [=|): It's chocolate and has orange icing and candy corn on top! Enjoy! I'm glad they like them! I'll give some to them too! [=|): [=|): Hope they like them!**

**England**

Sounds…sugary. They love them.

Thanks.


	71. Chapter 71

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

A few years ago Mathias and I went as each other for Halloween. I used his hair gel and contacts, and he wore fake glasses. It was fun.

The Halloween costumes this year were…interesting. To nobody's surprise, South Korea went as PSY, the singer of Gangnam Style.

I also saw a Romney and a Santorum. And, of COURSE, a "Binder Full of Women." Surprised there weren't any Palins this year.

Oh yeah, like 3 nations went as me. I nearly spat out my coffee. I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**The only time i ever had any say was when I finally stood up to my father, but...it still haunts me, what he said...**

**Me too...**

**I hate loud noises, too. Especially loud and LONG noises. Ack.**

**Wow. Heh. I wish I remembered. Most people actually care what their kid's first word I'd, but not my dad, no, I HAD to have that luck...**

At least you've had some say. Still haven't.

Ugh loud noises.

Our luck sucks.

**IntraSule:**

**Mod: Yay~! I love you, too, dada! *reaches for Sweden***

**Mathias: *looks back at Sweden with a confused look* What on earth are you saying...? I'm totes confuzzled right now...*continues to eat strawberries sullenly***

**((...Pineapples? You're getting sad over pineapples? Damn, that must be one powerful book...What the heck is that book about that it talks about pineapples? ._.))**

**Finland: *hears Sweden's love confession* W-What? Did- did you just say that you love me? You... You LOVE me?!**

**Me: *bursting with uncontrollable excitement* YES! YES HE DOES! HE TOTALLY LOVES YOU LIKE MAAAAAAAAAD! Oops... *claps hands over mouth and uncovers them* In a romantic way. *claps hands over mouth again* *to self* Well, it was partially his fault for speaking as if Finland wasn't right there... Or as if he was completely deaf...**

**Finland: U-um, wow... I... I don't know what to...*giggles* what to say! *blushes bright red and grins excitedly* I would've never known! ^/ / /^ So this is what your big conflict was that you couldn't tell me about?**

**Me: Yep, yep! Boy, I need to stop talking... **

**Don't come to me about killing Mathias, Sweden; that thing in there has complete control of itself and only itself; once out, it can't be stopped by anyone except another underworld dweller or a sorceror. Sorry, bro' from another mo'.**

**Finland: *completely spaced out* ...Wow, Sweden actually loves me... I wonder how long he felt this way towards me...?**

**Me: A while now.**

**Finland: I see... *looks into space dreamily***

**Me: Finland? Finland? *waves hand in front of Finland's eyes* Finny? Dino Tino? Huh... *takes a muffin and a mug of cider***

**Mathias: AGH! NO! BACK AWAY! THAT AREA'S FOR WOMEN ONLY! AGH!*sees Sweden comes in the room* Berry! Oh thank God! Help me! FUCKING HELP ME! *swings battle ax wildly at a creature with a grotesquely charred human face, elephant tusks, the torso of a wolf with hawk-like talons for feet and a snake's lower half for a tail, roaring like a hoarsed lion* AGH! BWAAAAAGH! AHGOPDFKNSDF! ;A; *pees his pants***

**Norway: *stares at Sweden and Mathias and the summoned beast for a few moments.* ...No. *walks away indifferently***

**Me: Hmm...Maybe I can call that thing...Steve! *eats aforementioned muffin* Mmm! This has chocolate chips in it! :D**

**-*sing-songy* Hey, Swe-den, guess who I me-et~? *holds a hand of a innocent-looking little girl with light-brown hair in pigtails, rosy cheeks, a button nose, pink lips, a heart-shaped face, and bright blue eyes, sucking her thumb.* I'll give you a hint: if you knew who she was, not only will you shit bricks, but you'll facepalm for the rest of your LAUFE! ^_^**

**Little girl: *briefly stops sucking thumb* I'm-**

**Me: Shush shush shush, pretty one! Let him guess! ^_^**

**Little girl: *quietly* Okay. *resumes sucking thumb***

**Me: D'aw, she's so pwecious~! ^/ / /^**

*holds Mod*

((IT'S SOOOO SAD! It's amazingly well written though. It's called Gutters by glassamilk. BTW It's a fanfiction. YES PINEAPPLES MAKE ME CRY! Read it so you'll understand!))

Well…I didn't…I…um… *blushing uncontrollably*

You mean that thing can't be stopped? O_o Oh great. Just great.

I'm sorry Tino…

Calm down Mathias! Have you tried reasoning with it? How about just being nice to it in general? I wonder why it's so angry…though they do say that animals can smell fear… *to monster* Um, hi? Can you please let my brother go?

I don't recognize her. Who is she?

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

**Ello again! Yes, they are quite sugary! But most kids have a lot of sugar on Halloween anyway, so sugary cupcakes! I'm glad they do! Oh and by the way, I'm going to be gone for a while while I'm running away from the Dark Force, which is a crazy group of people who try to kill people, so 2P Sealand will be taking over for me until further notice! **

**England**

That's true, but it's kind of unhealthy.

Dark Force?

Ok then.

**Greece's Kitty:**

**pft. thats such a lie. **

**violence is sometimes nessacary**

That's why I said unnecessary violence. Self-defense is necessary. Beating someone else up for no reason is bad.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

** (( I'm so happy now... ;u; ))**

**Good job on scaring America...Did you film his reaction? **

**It was Rabbit!UsxBunny!Uk...THAT SHIZ WAS SO CUTE! I LOVE HOW ENGLAND TOOK AMERICA'S RABBIT VERSION AN' AMERICA TOOK BUNNY!IGGY! IT WAS SO ADOWABLE THAT I CRIED HAPPINESS. THEY WERE SO CUUUUUTEEEEE! **

**MMPH. Fuck you.**

**...I like you, Sweden...**

**EXACTLY. Your biggest mistake is NOT ADMITTING YOUR UNDYING LOVE FOR FINNY.**

**Oh...That must suck. Well...Maybeh someday your accent will change.**

**...What if aliens invade your mind's vital regions and they destroy Earth?**

**Do something to make them like you. That better?**

I didn't. Sorry. I can't figure out how to film on the iPhone yet.

His reaction was indeed hilarious. A LOT of the nations had funny reactions. I think they thought I was Russia or something.

WHAT. I don't understand?

No. That's not even close to my biggest mistake.

Accents don't work like that. I'm stuck with it.

That makes no sense. My mind doesn't have vital regions. My brain is a vital region…though probably not the way you're thinking of….pervert.

Doesn't work. They all either hate me or are scared of me.


	72. Chapter 72

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**You got that right. I have horrible luck. And my brother, jeez. He's so protective. He goes from being a moron to being so stiflingly protective, I never know what I can or can't do. One day he'll let me mess with Jarvis' circuits, the next he'll tell me i can't do that again. Then the day after, he'll allow it again. What gives? **

**I dunno...a lot of kids go as my brother, but I'm not sure if they really know what being my brother entails. They shouldn't want to be him. **

**I went as myself, of course. Iron girl. xD it scared everybody. Or, at least, startled them. Nii-chan went as Slender. He even made arms that would move robotically and whenever I got near him the visor would go all fuzzy on my suit. It was so realistic. He overdid it, i think...**

**Thor went as himself. Dr. Banner didn't go, he doesn't like going places. Natasha went as katniss- she was just trying to impress Clint, I know it. I'll set them up someday. **

**Steve had no idea what to go as. *sighs* Avengers are no fun on holidays.**

Me too. Wrong place, wrong time. Like during WWII, the Nazis broke down my door (poor door.) despite my being neutral. Jerks. And then they forced me to cook for them. To make matters worse, they went through my land to invade Norway. He's never really forgiven me for that. Seriously, what was my boss DOING?!

My brother's not protective of me in the least. Not even when I was little. He basically told me, "Survival of the fittest" and rushed off to fight, despite my being practically blind. Gee, thanks brother. Though sometimes I would get lucky and he would tuck me into bed or teach me something.

I went as Slenderman. I enjoyed the others' reactions. I scared everybody too…but I do anyways. I drew the notes on trees near the meeting room. MWAHAHAHAHA.

Of COURSE Thor would go as himself.

My stupid brother went as the Elevator Guy from Gangnam Style.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**Have you tried looking at the camera thing? Like, going on camera, then switching to film? I know that's how the iPhone 4s works...**

**Tch. You're so awesome, Sweden! ^_^**

**It's like, a rabbit version of America, and a bunny version of England. They are both chibis. AND THEY ARE ZE CUTEST THINGS EVER.**

**Oh yeah? What else could be bigger than that?**

**NO! IT WILL CHANGE! ...God dammit Sweden, HAVE SOME HOPE!**

***Francey Pants grin* I don't know what you're talking about...I'm in no way a pervert. *grins even more***

**Aww...Well, Finland don' hate you. So it's all good in the hood where the chicken tastes like wood?**

Last time I tried that, I accidently temporarily blinded myself with the flash.

I am? Not really…

Oh. I like rabbits. They're cute.

I don't know

I have no hope. Hope is foolish.

That's one creepy grin.

There's a huge difference between friend and significant other.

((;OAO; "and the world keeps on turning." NOOOOOOO! *cries from Gutters reference*))

**IntraSule:**

***Mod cuddles Sweden***

**Me: D'aw! No matter how many times I see those two together, it is still the cutest thing EVAH! *takes photos on phone* Hello, new wallpaper! :D**

**((Oh, thank goodness it's a fanfic. I would've shit bricks if that was an actual story whose author's name (pen name or otherwise) was glassamilk. Although, that would be a pretty cool pen name. I don't think I want to read it, though, if it's that depressing; although I'm tempted to, I dun wanna get all sad again. *mumbling to self* Eh, I do like reading, though; maybe I will give it a shot...))**

**Finland: *snaps out of daze* Sorry? What for, Sweden? Why are you apologizing? And that blush! I've never seen anyone so red before! *pinches Sweden's cheeks* Ah ha ha ha ha! It might sound weird, but you look so sweet! ^_^**

**Me: He's apologizing because he thought that you would hate him forever if you found out how he felt about you. But hey, since it's all in the air, now: Sweden looooooooooves you a LOT! Kesesesese! He felt that way towards you for what, centuries now? Kesesesese... But seriously, he loved you for the longest and kept it a secret because he didn't know how to tell you because he fucking SUCKS at communication! **

**Finland: Wow, but the way he looks at me and barely talks to me whenever we get to converse-?**

**Me: *totally taking charge all up in this bitch* Yeah, his stares and silence do get pretty weird until you grow to accept his little flaws and love him.**

**Finland: Oh, indeed!**

**Me:...Wait a second, you're agreeing with me? *smirk* Was that supposed to be hint at something you're trying to tell us?**

**Finland: *blush and sly smirk* ...Maaaaaaybe! ;p**

**Me: Oh, you sly devil, you! But just so you know, Sweden isn't good at taking hints, so...**

**Finland: Oh, I see. Well, then- *to Sweden* So, you really do like me? In that way? :)**

**Creature thing: *In Sweden's voice* Yes, earth creature, I am unstoppable. Even if underworldly creatures like myself and sorcerors can fight me, no one can defeat me!**

**Me: Oh, and Steve has the habit of mimmicking the last voice it hears.**

**Steve the Creature thing:*in my voice* Yes, that is true as well.**

**Me: Okay, Steve, that just creeped me out...**

**Mathias: *shaking and jabbing at Steve with his ax* M-m-me, too!**

**Steve: *in Mathias's voice* QUIET, BITCH!**

**Mathias: Gyaaaaaagh...! *faints***

**Steve: *to Sweden, in Mathias's voice* No, I cannot let this sorry excuse for a warrior leave my presence; once I have been given to someone, I cannot leave them be until their deaths. That's when I can take their soul essence to continue my immortality...**

**Me: Feh, sucks for Mattie, then! *chugs down cider***

**Steve: *in my voice* Why?**

**-Okay Sweddie pie, I'll give you another hint; keh hee hee hee hee! *Undo little girl's pigtails to free her light brown, gravity-defying hair...* Do you know, now? Kesesesesesesese...**

**Little Girl: *stops sucking thumb* I'm-**

**Me: Shush shush shush, little love! He must guess this on his own or the shock wouldn't be as funny!**

**Little Girl: *quietly again* Okay... *sucks thumb again***

**Me: *squeezes eyes shut tightly and blushes* Why are you so freaking cute?! Your cuteness is giving me diabetes! You're hurting me with your adorablness! =/ / /=**

***the little girl's eyes start watering with silent tears***

**Me: Oh, no, no, no, love! I'm sorry! It was a compliment! I LOVE your adorableness! *picks up little girl and strokes her gravity-defying hair* Shh, shh, it's okay...**

((It's AMAZING. READ IT. BWA PINEAPPLES! *starts crying again* WHY DID I REREAD CHAPTER 19?!))

*blushes harder* …

Intra, please stop talking! *blushes harder still*

Yes, I KNOW I heavily lack in communication skills.

Thanks…T_T I don't think I'll ever look up from the floor again… *goes back to emo corner*

*nods nervously* You aren't offended?

Well that's egotistical.

Mathias, stop attacking him. I'm sure we can do this peacefully.

I see, well that's kind of a problem. He's a nation. His government kind of needs him.

Um, do you have a preferred name? Or is Steve okay?

If you let go of my brother, I can give you some food.

I still don't know who she is. If she's a human odds are I don't know her.


	73. Chapter 73

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

I've been reading controversial books lately like "The Jungle," "To Kill a Mockingbird," and "Fahrenheit 451." The books the world calls immoral are the books that show the world its shame. "The Jungle" was disturbing, but "To Kill a Mockingbird" and "Fahrenheit 451" were really good.

Though I'm kind of afraid the world could turn out like in Fahrenheit 451…

((BLEH "the Jungle" was DISTURBING. And I read it in 8TH GRADE. That's right, they made an 8th grader read it. I scored the highest in the class on my fall MAP English test so that's what a few other boys and I who scored really high read instead of poetry like the rest of our class.))

WHAT IS THIS. Someone gave me a "Fifty Shades of Grey" book. I kid you not. I don't enjoy reading bad "Twilight" fan fiction, or anything having to do with the horror that is "Twilight."

Mathias is spamming my email again…something about his brain hurting from him trying to do math or something.

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**He hasn't? You're pretty old nations, I would think most of you have learned by now that it would be your boss' fault, not yours. **

**Whenever NOBODY is watching is when Tony gets protective. If there's someone there to see him giving a f*ck, he'll let me do anything. Thanks so much, big brother. *sarcasm***

**Cooool. My brother went around the tower during the day, scaring people. I would do the slender music. That was the most fun we've had together in years. **

**Yeah...of course he did. **

***eyes burning out of skull from mental image* EW. NO.**

You'd be surprised. We may be "Old Farts," but some nations are rather childish.

Nations also tend to hold grudges against other nations. We have good memories.

Some have more say than others in what happens with their country. I have no say because my bosses seem to think I'm completely helpless.

He probably wants to maintain his "cool" image. Same with Mathias. Mathias was never really protective. He probably thought since I'm smart I can figure everything out on my own. I figured out most things alone, but you can't figure out everything on your own. Things like self-defense that you need someone to teach you. There weren't manuals back then.

Sounds like fun. I got to sit under the table the entire meeting while everyone else was having a party. I took a nap. They wouldn't let me go back to my hotel room. T_T

Figures.

He used that as an excuse to harass the female nations. Hungary beat him up with her frying pan. Serves him right.

**IntraSule:**

**((I'm at chapter 6. I'm ascared for earth's future. I'm literally planning on ways to store food and build shelters! ;A;))**

**Finland: Aw, Sweden, don't blush so much! *giggle***

**Me: *teasingly* Yeah, Sweden, don't turn so red otherwise Antonio will confuse you for one of his tomatoes! ;P Ha ha, look at him! It's so funny how much he LOOOOOOOOVES you, Dino Tino! X'D**

**Finland: Yes, I see. Ah ha ha! In any case, Sweden, don't go back to the emo corner, dear! And no, I'm not offended! What on earth would make you think of such of thing! In fact- *hugs Sweden's shoulders from behind* Thank you for...confessing to me...**

**Me: Dude, don't hug him, yet! He's probably already under a lot of psychological stress from confessing his feels for you and you not going into a panic frenzy! I think that hug's pushing him a bit far...Plus, he hates physical contact, so...**

**Finland: Really? Then how does he expect to show love if he doesn't like being touched? I, for one, find hugs nice, so- *hugs tighter***

**Me: *looks at Sweden in worry* Don't pass out, Sweden...Don't pass out, Sweden...Don't pass out, Sweden... **

**Steve: *In Sweden's voice* Yes, it is a bit egotistical, but true, nonetheless. *glances at comatosed Mathias* So this man is a nation? You as well? Well, I see that he won't die, then... **

**My incarnation name is Kumartillikse I'inupteh, but like Intra says, just call me Steve...You'll probably butcher my name with that voice of yours...**

**Me: Wait, but you just said your name in Sweden's voice perfectly! Why do you think he'll screw your name up with the same voice?**

**Steve: *in my voice* Because, shut up! Or I'll take your soul!**

**By food, nation, do you mean charred human flesh? That and souls are what my kind eat...**

**-*puts little girl's pigtails back in* Well, I didn't mean guess who she was as if you met her before and have to remember, but whatevs. Sweden, I'd like you to meet-!**

**Mathias: *comes in the room drinking a carton of milk and spits it out in shock* Oh, my Lord! ADDELISE?!**

**Little Girl: *stops sucking thumb and waves shyly* Hi, Daddy. :)**

**Me: *sighs angrily* Sweden, I'd like you to meet your niece, Addelise. Thanks for- *covers up Addelise's ears* fucking up the surprise, Denmark! *glare***

((The story gets SOOOOOO much sadder!))

*blushes and stares at ground* …

O/O *faints*

Sorry. My accent slaughters pretty much everything. T_T

((Because shut up? Is that a Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged reference?! I hope so! I LOVE YGOTAS!))

Nations don't have souls…at least I don't think we do…I don't really know.

Have you ever tried human food? Like apples? Nations are rumored to eat human flesh but we don't. That would taste NASTY. Bleh.

Mathias…this is your daughter? Who's the mother? I knew you would get a girl pregnant… *sigh*

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

** ...IF AT THE FIRST YOU DON'T SUCEED, TRY TRY AGAIN! (cheesy song I learned in Kindergarten...)**

**Yeah. You're awesomer than Prussia! You're awesome like awesome itself. B-D**

**Mmmhmmm! Especially the America version! TINY MOTHERFUCKER WAS AS CUTE AS CUTE!**

**EXACTLY. Not saying you love Finny to Finny is obvi. your biggest mistake.**

**Dude...We're talking about your accent. NO NEED TO GET DEPRESSING! D: **

***grins even more if even physically possible* What grin are you talking about? **

**DUDE. HE YO FRIEND. DEAL WITH IT.**

**(( Gutters...? Is this about like, houses? Houses make ya' cry? D: ))**

((I learned that song too!))

No. Trying is pointless. I know what I can and can't do by now.

No I'm not. There's nothing "awesome" about me.

I see…

I'm fully aware that I'm a depressing person to be around. If it bugs you, you don't HAVE to be around me.

That one.

*sigh*

((NO. It's about a dystopian Hetalia. There was some apocalypse and stuff happened…just read it. It gets SUPER sad, especially chapter 19. *sobs* BUT IT'S SO AMAZINGLY WELL-WRITTEN! I can't stop reading it. I can't really explain it without spoiling it for you…just know main characters die. READ IT. You will understand why pineapple makes me cry.))

**FB Fan:**

**Hey!**

**It's been awhile! Oh, and here, I made you some pecan pralines-they're like cookies. Enjoy!**

**The State Halloween Party was Awesome! The Romney you saw was probably West Virginia, he did it to annoy Virginia. They have opposing political views. Alaska came as Russia, which really freaked us all out...So Creepy..Oh! I changed my costume last minute-me, Mississippi, Alabama, Georgia, and Florida decided to do Pirates instead. Florida makes a good Jack Sparrow, he's kind of eccentric. Arkansas was cute, he went as Waldo. Delaware came as Jack Frost-now that I think of it, he looks a little bit like you.**

**It's really hard to imagine you acting like Denmark and Denmark acting like you...but it sounds awesome! Maybe I could convince Mississippi to do that with me next year! **

**Three nations went as you? Wow...I would look at it as being unique, I guess.**

**The Slenderman documentary was extremely creepy. After watching it after the party at my house, Hawaii and Alabama didn't want to leave the house. We all ended up sleeping in my bed, though none of us really got much sleep. Hawaii had a nightmare, and I don't blame her, she's just a child, at least in human years. **

**Uncle America passed out? Well, it's almost common knowledge that America has a deep fear of the supernatural stuff, except aliens. Most of us states are like him, but some of us scare more easily than others. Some of us have our own legends. Montana swears she met Bigfoot, and I have my own story...**

**Personally, I avoid my Honey Island Swamp during the night at all costs. I once walked through it on my way to my house, right as the sunset. I started to hear wet, slappy footsteps behind me, and the smell-it was like something dead that had rotted in the swamp. I didn't look behind me, I just dropped my bag and sprinted for my house-I ended up making it, locking the door, and hiding under the bed. I think it was the Tainted Keitre-the swamp monster. What really scared me was that Bernard, my Alligator, hid under the bed with me...and he's not even scared of Alaska! When the sun rose, I peeked out my door-there was nothing but a lot of webbed, muddy footprints, like a Giant frog had beeen by. They were all around my house, and I found mud on my door, and on all my windows on the outside. I found my bag, which was in shreds...I don't go near the Honey Island swamp unless it's absolutely necessary now. **

**Hurricane Sandy? Don't worry, we're repairing the damage. New York and New Jersey were hit the worst, but they've got the rest of us, and Uncle Alfred to help care for them. New England is on it's way to recovery!**

**Glad you had a good Halloween!**

Um, thanks…it's good…people keep giving me food for some reason.

West Virginia? At the nations' world meeting? I guess states are allowed to go…I don't think I saw you there though…

You were a pirate? I thought I saw some pirates…you must've been one of them.

Most of the other nations were shocked that I had a sense of humor. What? Do I LOOK like a robot to you?

Still unsure if it was intended to be a compliment or an insult…knowing my colleagues it was most likely intended to be an insult.

Slenderman is a German legend apparently.

I really don't like germs. Or knowing how thin the earth's crust is. That REALLY freaks me out.

Sometimes I make chemistry jokes but nobody understands them. *sigh*

You'd hate it here then. No sun for half the year. If you can't swim I suggest you avoid the North Sea at all costs here. Very cold water (especially if you aren't used to it), ferocious undertow, deadly currents, who knows what else. Oh yeah, and that sea monster Norway conjured up during the Viking Age. It lives somewhere in the North Sea.

It's good to hear that you're safe and repairing. It's too cold up here for hurricanes. We don't get tornadoes and many thunderstorms either. Mostly just winter storms like blizzards and ice storms.

Glad to here yours was good as well.


	74. Chapter 74

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

It's quiet…TOO quiet. I get the feeling that any minute now something is going to happen.

There's a lot of snow here already. Lakes are frozen over too.

It's only November 3rd, and yet already people are getting ready for Christmas.

((When I hosted a Chinese exchange student last year, we went shopping. It was September, and Macy's already had Christmas stuff out. T_T))

No sun anymore either. Not until winter ends.

**Greece's Kitty:**

**see?! finny loves you! of you excuse me i have a wedding to plan...**

*blushes heavily*

Please don't…he hasn't…

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

** Hm, I suppose that makes sense. Just give him time, Sverige. **

**Seriously though, he would let me walk off the top of Stark Tower if someone was there to see him being protective. Okay, that's hyperbole, but you get the idea, right? **

**I agree...although, his image isn't the best. **

**Hehe, we got the GREATEST reaction out of one of the interns. It was hilarious. I was in the security camera office laughing so hard I cried. He screamed so...hilariously...hahaha! **

**EW. Thanks, Sweden, I didn't need that mental image. **

**But I did need the one of Hungary whacking Denmark, thank you.**

…

I get the idea.

That's interesting…I got funny reactions too.

You're welcome.

Indeed. Everyone needs that image. He got what he deserved. Karma.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

** (( We saw some video...With hills made of pillows and blankets and cartoons characters riding sheeps that jumped over fences or something... ))**

**THEN FRICKIN' CALL THE APPLE STORE!**

**Yuh-huh. Your hair is awesome.**

**I'm still wondering how I got to that after reading R-18... ._.**

**I'm not really bugged. Why would I be bugged?**

***stops smiling* Uhp. Sorry. I seriously have no control over my face. WHY I SMILE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!? **

**^_^ I'll sigh with you...*le sighhhhh***

**(( Oh good. Hm? Okie, then. I'll have to read this if it's that good...Yep. ))**

((I see))

I figured it out finally.

My hair? Thanks? I don't really do anything with it…

Don't ask me. You're the pervert here.

I don't know. I can't read people's thoughts.

You can smile. I like smiles…even though it just looks blurry to me.

((YESYESYES READ IT! You WON'T be sorry! Though I warn you, it'll make you cry. Especially chapter 19. *sobs*))

**IntraSule:**

**((Kawaii...SCREW YOU AND SCREW YOUR READING RECCOMMENDATIONS! I will NEVER, EVER read anything you suggest to me EVER again!*kicks Sweden out of the emo corner and occupies it with a big tub of ice cream, a box of tissue, and a bouquet of black roses* DENMARK! COME BAAAAAAACK! ;A; *burns the roses' heads while humming "This Land is a Lovely Land"* Come back...! *stuffs face with ice cream and wipes tears with tissue* I feel so cold and lonely, now... *rereads chapter 19* I wish I hadn't reread that...!))**

**Finland: *feels Sweden go limp* S-Sweden? *checks Sweden's face* SWEDEN! Oh, my Lord, Sweden! Wake up! I'm so sorry! ;A;**

**Me: Grr! I told him not to faint! I freaking TOLD him not to faint! *mutters angry obscenites while going to the kitchen and comes back out with a cup of ice* WAKE UP, SWEDEN! * dumps ice into Sweden's pants***

**Steve: *in Sweden's voice* 'Tis alright; mere humans or anthropomorphized nations cannot pronounce my name anyway, so...**

**((Yeah, it was YGOTAS reference. XD))**

**Trust me, nation, you have souls...I can sense them...**

**I've tried human food, before, nation. I've contracted diarrhea after eating this dry, puffy pastry called a "scone", and so I'll be sticking to my kind's diet...**

***In London***

**England: *stops sewing and scrunches up his face* Huh? Why did I get the sudden feeling that someone insulted my food? *shrugs and goes back to sewing***

**Mathias: *sigh tiredly* Yeah, Berwald, this is my daughter, Addelise. Hi, Addelise...**

**Addelise: Hi, Daddy! :)**

**Mathias: You already said hi... .-.**

**Addelise: I know. :)**

**Mathias: Yeah, I got a girl pregnant a few years back. I went to one of my past flings' houses to apologize to her face-to-face, and she told me that I had a child *chuckle* Damn near killed me! *Sees Addelise's eyes tearing up* Doesn't mean that I don't love you, kid, damn! *jokingly* You're too sensitive to be mine! *sees tears falling from Addelise's eyes* Oh, boy, I should stop talking... Come here, kid. *kneels down and open his arms***

**Me: *pushes Addelise towards Mathias* Go on, sweetheart. *watches as Mathias scoops up Addelise in his arms* Anyways, *to Sweden* Mathias went to this woman's house and for some dumb reason decided to drag me along with him. It was so frigging insane! The mother- whose name was Addeline, go figure!- was trying to beat the living shit out of Mathias when she saw him! I would've let her continue because it was the least he could let her do after what he did to her, except for two things: 1- Addelise was standing right there watching it all and 2- The mother was old, like seriously OLD OLD! She had wrinkles and some gray hair and I think she was going blind in one eye. **

**She was telling us how- er- terrified she was that as she grew older and older, Addelise wasn't growing at a normal pace at all. I guess she was afraid that when she kicks the bucket, Addelise won't have a mother to care for her. I guess the anti-aging thing works for half-nations, too. Hey, Addelise, how long have you been "four"?**

**Addelise: *stops sucking thumb* Ten years...**

**Mathias: *bounces Addelise in his arms* Looks like I have another reason to reform my ways. D'aw, I have a little colony, and she's so CUTE!*kisses Addelise's cheek***

**Me: Indeed, she is... =/ / /=**

((I WARNED YOU IT WAS SAD! *sobbing over pineapples* COME BACK DENNY! NOES! Chapter 19 was a killer!))

Gah! *wakes up* What was that for?!

I see…

((YUS))

Maybe I still believe what people told me then…

((I have no soul. T_T My friend Possom rules Hell and she keeps eating my soul))

Well you ate British food. It's notoriously disgusting. Never trust a scone. I promise the rest of the world's food isn't THAT bad.

Mathias, I don't think you understand how to talk to kids…despite that you have the mind of one…wait, you impregnated a human so your child is half-nation half-human…

Apparently so. Our aging process is rather random. And then eventually we just stop growing.

((Is Mathias' daughter a city? She must've gotten her sensitiveness from Sweden. It happens. I have some traits from my aunts.))


	75. Chapter 75

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

**Hey Sweden. Yup, that's Iggy for you. I'm pretty sure he's always on a sugar high. Yeah, the Dark Force is chasing him right now, and they are really crazy. I'm kinda hoping they catch him though... **

**2P Sealand**

I see.

Why?

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

** Yeah. I exaggerate a lot. D: **

**Our interns are such wimps! Hehe. They're so fun to scare, especially around Halloween. But we give them free espressos to make up for the craziness.**

**Karma is a most glorious thing. **

***sighs* My math midterm kicked my ass. I hate math. I know it's necessary for science, but honestly, I hate it.**

I noticed.

Don't traumatize them…

Indeed it is. It's good to see people getting what they deserve.

((OMG I HATE MATH TOO! Math hating buddies!))

I like math…but to each their own. Maybe you weren't being taught it well? I could probably teach you.

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

** (( Yeah. It was freaking weird. ))**

**GOOD JOB, BRUH! I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU...KINDA.**

**Is still awesome. And your glasses are awesome. **

**HEY HEY HEY. I AM NOT A PERVERT...*whispers* How did you know!?**

**YES YOU CAN. DON'T LIE TO MEH!**

**I don't like smiling. I never want to smile...But I'm forced to do so...I don't want to...But my brain works a different way...**

**(( ...THE WOMAN WITH HALF A FACE AND THE...WTF?! WHY SEALAND!? ))**

((Sounds like it))

…I don't.

I've had the same glasses for years.

Yes you are. You were reading yaoi and making inappropriate comments.

I like smiles even if I don't smile all that much.

((Mine works differently too))

((I know, right? DX))

**IntraSule:**

** ((I know, I know! *huggles Kawaii* I should've known not to read it knowing how sensitive I was; even worse, stupid me decided to add it to my favorites list AND share it on my Facebook page! Oh, man, I know I shouldn't let a simple fanfiction story affect me so much, but now I can only listen to sad songs and I'm afraid of watching Hetalia or reading the funnier fanfics to improve my mood! I just wanna sit in the emo corner all day; I will never look at pineapples, Hetalia, or the Danish flag the same way ever again. ;A; I need some mood improvers! I should go read some funny fanfics, ones with Denmark alive and as much of the lovable asshole as we know him!))**

***puts hands on hips* I had to because you passed out! You can't leave your guests unattended while you're out cold!**

**Finland:...That and I was starting to panic! Oh, Sweden! *puts hand over heart* Don't pass out so suddenly again! *hugs Sweden***

**Me: Finland, dude...Haven't you learned?**

**Steve: What have people told you? That you have a soul? How do you not know that you have a soul when you have been walking and breathing all of this time? For an intelligent being, you have pretty poor logic...**

**Well, if what you say is true about food, then I shall take your word upon it and have whatever you have to offer, and avoid any and all types of British food...**

***in London***

**England: *shivers and stops reading book* Seriously, why do I get this feeling that my culinary expertise is being ridiculed?! I bet it's America... =_=**

**Mathias: *murmuring in his comatose state* Mm, just let me have the pineapple syrup...**

**Me: o_o Bwah-ha ha! *runs away crying***

**Steve: O_o *in my voice* What was that about?**

**- Mathias: Hey, I can talk to kids fine, thank you very much, Mr. Superior-when-it-comes-to-talkng-to-children! *blows raspberries* And you, Addelise, you need to learn to be proud of your national roots! And that would include embracing your awesome hair! *takes pigtails out of Addelise's hair and letting it stick up* See? Now you look more like your awesome dad! **

**Addelise: Um...Great? *sucks thumb* **

**Mod: *comes into the room* Hey, dada, I hear voices, is everything al- *sees Addelise* O_O Oh, um, hi...?**

**Addelise: *sees Mod* Aw! What a cute kitten! *waves sweetly* Hi, cute little kitten! :)**

**Mod: ...Whoa. *beautiful romance music plays in background as Mod blushes hard* U-um, hi... O/ / /o**

**Mathias: *looks at Mod and Addelise* Wha...? OH, HELL, NO!**

**Me: Aw! How cute! Mod has a crush!**

**Mod: I-I do NOT! O/ / /O**

**Me: Aw! His first crush-having denial! ^_^ Wait, am I the only one who hears that music? O_o**

**((Naw, Addelise is just a half-human, half-nation child. I just completely made her up without thinking about creating her as one of Mathias's cities. Man, would I love to draw her! She's so cute in my imagination, I would love to share her in the Hetalia fandom! And yeah, I think Sweden and AQddelise would get along so well with their sensitiveness!))**

**-Sweden, dude! O_o s/6600222/1/Dyspnoea Now, imagine this happening with Finland. Boom! Pow! Ping! You're welcome~! :D**

((OMG FACEBOOK HATES ME! It showed me an ad for PINEAPPLES! I'm crying!))

So you put ICE down my PANTS. I fail to see how that logic works.

I'm sorry Tino…

They told me I had no soul…among other things…if you're only told negative things, like if everyone you knew only told you that you were fat, even if you weren't fat, you'd begin to believe it after a while.

I don't know everything. I have flaws.

Nobody can stomach British food, it's not just you. Here…try a Swedish pastry. *gives to Steve*

((P-pineapples?! NO! *starts crying* Shut up idiot! Stop it with the Gutters references.))

Pineapples? ;OAO; No!

You're the one that told Iceland about sex when he was the size of an 8 year old. Horrible timing.

Where is that music coming from? I don't see Austria nearby…

O_o This won't go well…

WHAT. No. O/O *curls up in emo corner* WHY? WHY DID YOU SEND ME THAT FANFICTION?! NO.


	76. Chapter 76

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**Greece's Kitty:**

**Kitty: ONCE I READ A FANFIC WHERE YOU DIED AND FINNY COMMITED SUICIDE BECAUSE HE MISSED YOU. he fucking loves you, tell him**

Unfortunately I can't die. And it was a fanfiction. It didn't actually happen.

Even if I did manage to die, he wouldn't commit suicide. First of all, suicide doesn't work on our kind (I would know), and he doesn't feel that way.

He doesn't feel that way. He just sees us as friends. As long as he's happy…

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

** (( At least I never saw it again after that. But then I was forever scarred by Goliath. Why make kids watch a movie about a giant being bashed in the forehead with a rock? ))**

**Oh, so you asked the Apple store people?**

**So? They're still awesome. I wear glasses too! GLASSES BUDDEHS! *Flails***

**...Okie, I'm more of a closet pervert, mmkay? I don't really let my pervness show through...Unlesss I wanna. But I'm a bit of a Francey Pants...**

**Do you like Finny's smile? :D**

**(( Minds are just annoying like that. Why they so rebellious? ))**

**(( If I'm so saddened like this...WHAT'S CHAPTER 19 GONNA BE LIKE? D: ))**

((DX they'd rather have kids watch violence than sex.))

No, I asked my boss. He ranted at me about it, "How come if you're so smart, you can't figure out a phone?"

Well I apologize for being born so long before phones were invented. Also, Siri hates me.

Are…you okay?

As long as you aren't a pervert towards me I'm fine…

Of course. He has a beautiful smile.

((I dunno!))

((CHAPTER 19 IS SOOOOO SAD OMG! The pineapples! NOES! DX *super flails*))

**IntraSule:**

**((Oh, dude, such bad timing! I'm sorry; Facebook's a bitch. D':))**

**It woke you up, didn't it? u_u**

**Finland: *sniffle* It's okay, Sweddie pie! Just don't- *nervous laugh* Just don't pass out again, okay? ^_^ *kisses Sweden's cheek***

**Steve: *in Sweden's voice* Ah, so I see! Well, you do have a soul, nation. And if anyone else tries to tell you otherwise, just tell them this: a creature of the Underworld was able to see that you have a soul, which is indisputable proof for you to use.**

**I can see that...**

**Mmm, this actualy tastes great! Okay, I won't bother your brother anymore. Unless, of course, he happens to summon me by accident or tries to disturb my world... Goodbye, nation! *disappears in smoke***

**Me: Whoa, Sweden! Way to go banishing Steve without even using force!**

**Mathias: *snorts and wakes up* Huh? Wha? I-is it gone? *looks at Sweden* Hey, man, why are you crying?**

**((Okay! I'm sorry! ;A; I was just trying to lighten up so that it won't make us as depressed as it did before! ...Maybe we need to stop talking about it. But before we stop talking about it cold turkey, did you read the part where the author stated that there was a surprise epilogue? M-maybe there's hope for Denmark...! ;u;))**

**-Mathias: *holds Addelise tighter* Well, I will admit that maybe it wasn't the best idea to mention sex to him, but come one! He was, what, 50 years old at the time? He needs to learn sometimes, so why not then and there? And, YOU! *points at Mod* You stay away from my daughter, you Cretin!**

**Me: Dude, chill the heck out, already. You've only been a father figure for, what, a couple of hours and you're already going Daddy-dictator on the kiddies' romance. Besides, I think his crush is kinda cute! ^_^ Wait, isn't it like bestiality, though? O_o**

**Mod: It isn't bestiality because I can use my human form, too! Which I won't use because I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH! *glares while still blushing hard***

**Addelise: *stops sucking thumb* What's a crush? *sucks thumb again**

**Mathias: *glares hard at Mod* Something you don't need to know about, Addie!**

**Me: Dude, chill. ._. Heh, can't wait 'til the Awesome Trio hear about this! :D**

**Hey, dude, don't go into the emo corner! It could've been worse! I mean, I'm sure there's fanfiction where you -er- "forced" yourself onto Mathias when you finally cracked under his dictatorship... Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that. ._.**

**Hey! Want some birthday cake? *holds out a plate of birthday cake with ice cream* It's sugar-free! :D**

((*cries* YES IT IS!))

But it's COLD. Cold does NOT feel good on my vital regions!

O/O *faints again*

((Finny, you keep shocking him into fainting. XDDD *fangirl squeal* GYAAAAA! Finny kissed him! IOSWOIDHWIHOIAIHWIDHWH))

Um, thanks.

I'm glad…stay safe. Bye.

O_o Wow. Steve listened to me.

Because of Gutters. You made a Gutter reference in your sleep. TT_TT I hope that fanfiction never comes true.

((We should stop talking about it))

HE WAS THE SIZE OF A 6 YEAR OLD. He had the mentality of a 6 year old. You mentally scarred him for life.

Mathias stop. I know you mean well but…you really don't understand how it feels to be told by other parents that they don't even want their kids around you as friends. That's what racist white parents during the pre-Equal Rights era of the 70's told black kids who just wanted to have fun with their white friends. That's what homophobic parents told me when we were growing up. They somehow thought I would pollute their "innocent little angels" by standing in the same vicinity as them. That's how racist, sexist, and homophobic ideals are passed on through families.

Wait…isn't Mathias part of the "Awesome Trio?"

THAT MAKES IT WORSE. I don't think I could overpower another person. *still in emo corner* I hate my life…

No thanks.

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

**Hey Sweden. Well, it would be nice to be without him for a while, and I know he would be able to get out eventually, so I think it would be okay if he was captured by them. But if they do harm him, I will get rid of them all.**

**2P Sealand**

I see.

So you do care about him, that's good.


	77. Chapter 77

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Barack Obama has won! Women, LGBT community, minorities: you can take a deep breath now, your rights are safe.

Europe is very pleased. We didn't like Romney.

((MORE GOOD NEWS! Maryland and Maine have legalized same-sex marriage! HOORAY! Minnesota voted NOT to ban it! Both Akin and Mourdock, 2 of the asshole MALE Republicans who spoke inappropriately about rape, have been DEFEATED. We now have the first openly gay senator, and more women in power!

Also, what's this I hear about Puerto Rico becoming a state? O_o))

It's a good day.

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

**Hey Sweden. Yes...do you say 'I see' a lot? Because you've used it in both the letters I've sent you... And yes, I do care about him! A lot.**

**2P Sealand**

I'm well aware.

That's nice.

**IntraSule:**

**((Yeah. Not only did they reopen bad wounds, but they're now advertising a new feature where you can "promote" your statuses. What the fizzle? ))**

**Finland: Sweden! *clutches Sweden's body* Sweden, no! No, no, no! Wake up, please! Oh, Lord, please be okay! ;A;**

**Me: *sigh* Looks like there's more work for me to do...*go to get a bowl of warm water and puts Sweden's hand in it* Keh heh heh heh, Princess Molestia the Troll lives forever! *trollface***

**Finland: How will that help him? *looks down at Sweden's vital regions* Oh...Ew... *goes to get Sweden a clean pair of pants***

**Of course Steve listened to you! Just because he was a creature of darkness and spiritual descent doesn't mean he won't listen to logic! **

**Mathias: Really? Are you kidding me, Berry? You should know by now that I am the pinnacle of strength and endurance; if such a silly fic comes true, I won't die; I'm like the Destiny Child's song: I'm a survivor! I ain't gonna give up! :D**

**Me: *embarrassed at Mathias's musical reference* -_- First of all- no more BET for you. Second- says the guy who had a massive panic attack against a beast of the underworld. P.S. brosi, you really need to change your pants and undies, pronto!**

**- Mathias: Grr, fine, fine! What does it matter, anyway? I'm pretty sure that that Hong Kong kid is "scarring" him up pretty well, anyway. ((I am officially a HongIce fan. ^_^)) *to Mod* Fine, you can see my daughter and play with her, but no hanky-panky! She's too young! I'll be watching you, you cat-whore! *points at own eyes and points at Mod* WATCHING!**

**Addelise: *stops sucking thumb* We can play, Daddy? *shyly* I want to play with the cute kitty.**

**Mod: Y-you think I'm cute? O/ / /o**

**Addelise: Ah-huh! :)**

**Mod: O-oh, um...I-I think you're cute, too. o/ / /o**

**Me:... And you have no crush on her whatsoever? *smirk***

**Mod: NO! No, I do not! Now buzz off, freak!**

**Addelise: *squirms out of Mathias's arms and walks over to Mod* Hey, do you wanna play house? You can be the cute baby!**

**Mod: What?! No! I'm not some flimsy little baby doll, woman! I don't want to be your "baby"!**

**Addelise:...Please? *cradles Mod***

**Mod: Sure, why not? I wasn't doing anything, anyway! ^/ / /^ **

**Addelise: *sweetly* Yay! *runs off to the backyard***

**Mathias: *sigh* And there goes the Danish charms kicking in; no one can resist them! Although I am shocked that it had kicked in for her at such an early age. And she's shy, too! o_o**

**Me: *eyeroll* Yeah, I guess, Mathias *to Sweden* I meant the rest of the Awesome Trio, Senior Correcto! Oh! I better go make some calls! Wait, where's Muertes? *hears cackling from outside and looks out at window* Wow, speak of the devil...**

**Muertes: *stands near burning tree with a lit match in one paw and a canteen of gasoline in the other* Fire...Fire...FIRE! KEH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! 8D**

**Me: O_O I'll go get the fire extinguisher...and her worm medication...**

**Dude, don't hate you life! And stop going to that damned emo corner! *paints the emo corner in a spiralling pattern and tosses the paint can* If you go to that emo corner, you'll get sucked in by the magical emo corner portal! D:**

((YES.))

O_o You keep surprising me. Please warn me next time you do that.

Hong Kong's not hurting Iceland is he? I thought they were friends.

((LOL Sweden's innocent mind. W00t HongIce))

Mathias, he's just a kitten. He won't do anything to hurt her. They're just kids.

PFFT Danish charms. *mentally laughing*

I knew it was too quiet. -_-

Hey! Put that fire out! Wait, she doesn't have opposable thumbs so HOW did she manage to light a match, and where did she get that gasoline from?

What portal? You just painted it with a can. -_- I can SMELL the wet paint.

Mathias, were you trying to hide this book on economics from me? It explains why I found it semi-hidden behind a dresser.


	78. Chapter 78

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone:**

**Perth : Hello.**

**Me : Hi Sparkles. I am the amazing TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone with the long but awesome pen name. manding officer in the bro army *salutes***

**Perth : He doesn't even know about Pewdiepie.**

**Me : So... I 've had coffee muahahahaha *coughs* damns that is hard to do at 11 pm.**

**Perth : Yeah... Anyway I'm the Australian City of Perth. I don't even know why we're here.**

**Me : Because I've had caffeine and I need to terrorize muahahaha *taps fingers evilly.***

**Perth : Is there a point why your here or can I sleep.**

**Me : Nope. Anywhale Caramelldancen. What were you smoking when you made that? And where can I get it? I mean AHHH! *Flips table which brakes.* I broke the table... TO IKEA!**

**Perth :*face palm* I bet you $5 she doesn't realize she made a pun. I swear no more coffee for her. Well see ya, Black Wolf would probally say bye if she was he- *cut off by crash***

**Me : *Riding Nyan cat* I want to see Hot Wheels beat this. And BYYYYEEEEEEEE~*Flys out hole in wall***

**Perth : I swear no more coffee. *Follows***

Hello.

Sparkles?

Yes, I know who PewDiePie is. Someone asked me about him a while ago.

Coffee is nice and warm…but you really shouldn't drink it if you can't handle caffeine…try decaf.

I didn't make it. One of my musical groups did. Saying I invented Caramelldansen is like saying I'm in ABBA. Neither are true.

O_o What? Is she riding Nyan Cat? HOW?! This makes no sense!

Why are all my fans completely insane?! Even I'M not that crazy!

**IntraSule:**

**Finland: *relieved* Okay, I'll warn you whenever I show you some affection. *gives Sweden a pair of clean pants* :) Okay, I think I want to kiss you, now! *cups Sweden's face and kisses his lips* **

**Me: O_o Gah! Whoa! Holy Crapola! Sweet cherry-filled Danishes! Holy Cannoli! Fangirl dreams DO come true! *flails arms wildly* OMGMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! The excitement! The ecstacy! The euphoria! WHat do I do with this fangasm?! *punches a vase into pieces and sighs* Okay, fangasm over... -u-**

**Finland: *stops kissing Sweden to look at me* Intra, um...do you mind...?**

**Me: *bandages bleeding hand* Oh, yeah, yeah, sure! *goes to closet and secretly records on the phone* Keh heh heh heh... **

**- Mathias: *facepalm* No, Hong Kong isn't hurting Iceland, Berry...Unless they like it rough like that. o_o**

**Me: Um, dude, I don't think Sweden will understand...You know what, nevermind... -_-**

**Mathias: *stares at Sweden, not knowing Sweden is silently laughing* Dude, why are you just staring like that? Is there something in my teeth? :-/**

**Me: *comes in with fire extinguisher and a bottle of worm medicine* I have no clue how she does these things; I think she might be a better assassin than I ever was. *looks out at Muertes* If I don't make it, tell Mod I love him. *goes outside and puts out fire***

**Muertes: Ha ha ha ha ha- hey! What the hell?! Who told you you can touch my fire?!**

**Me: Muertes, I forgot to give you your dose of worm medicine, and we need to kill that thing inside you before you go absolutely insane! Now come here and open wide for your treatment! *opens up bottle***

**Muertes: No! I told you and that blasted quack of a vet that I have NO worm! This is in my nature as a half-demon! Now go away! *sees me step closer* NOOO! *runs and crashes through window and dashes through the house***

**Me: Hey! Come back here! *crashes through the other window and gives chase* Someone help me get her!**

**- Mathias: *pokes head in door* Economics book? Oh, I was, uh...I was just, uh...using it as a decoration! Yeah, as a decoration for the room! *looks around* Yeah, this room needed a little spicing up and I thought that book looked kinda cool and, uh...*sigh* Yeah, I was hiding it from you...**

**Addelise: *stops sucking thumb* Daddy, you're no good at lying. *sucks thumb again***

*goes to change*

Wah! *caught off guard and faints again* X_X ((I think he meant he needs some time to adjust…and prior warning. LOL))

((GYAHASHWOHDSUAHSHAJSAJ I CAN'T TOO MANY FEELS! *fangirling over OTP*))

That's good.

I don't understand. ((Mathias never gave him the sex talk and his boss was too freaked out so…he learned from a health book))

Oh nothing Mathias. *smirks at floor*

O_o She has worms?

The way to get the medicine into her is to put it in her food when she eats, or while she sleeps inject it into her, but I'd advise against telling her about it.

Why were you hiding it from me? Would you like it if I shredded your porn magazines? You really need to stop leaving them out anyways. What if your daughter finds them? And your house is a mess.

He used to be good at lying when we were younger. Guess his lying skills deteriorated over time.

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**It's a shared family trait, believe me.**

**Hah, we don't. Not TOO much, anyway. *smirking* we're just strange and see if they can put up with it. If they do, we offer them a job. It's how we vet them, because there's a lot of contact between nii-chan and his workers. And nii-chan is ALWAYS annoying. We need patient people 'round here.**

**Yes. Most of the people I know did get it in the rear. *smirks* **

**I don't think I've ever had a talent for math, but my evil math teachers certainly didn't help. The one I had last year, she failed your quiz if you missed more than three out of the first ten questions! How unfair is that?! And I got my first D in her class, on a science project. Because it was a group project and I didn't know any of the people working with me, so I was too damn shy. Crap.**

I see.

My boss and government are probably used to my being silent most of the time. Though it still freaks them out when I appear silently behind them sometimes.

Karma. It's good.

There's always some bad math teachers.

Both the author and I understand what you mean about group projects. The smart one always winds up doing all the work. Ugh.

I'm shy even around the people I do know. Really doesn't help me much.

((I know what you mean. In 8th grade I had this DISGUSTING male math teacher. He taught at a JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL, and yet, if girls were wearing low-cut shirts, he would look down them! DISGUSTING! And he couldn't teach to save himself. He made fun of me for asking questions, in front of the entire class. I had to retake Algebra 1 because of him))

((DX sorry for the late reply! I couldn't find your response!))


	79. Chapter 79

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

PFFT. Did you guys here? Homophobic losers are blaming hurricane Sandy on the LGBT community, instead of what actually caused it: CLIMATE CHANGE aka GLOBAL WARMING. LOLOLOL

Yes, I can DEFINITELY control the weather. Let's see, I don't like you; I think I'll send an earthquake your way. Don't like you either, you get a flood.

I was being sarcastic in case you couldn't tell. But seriously, even if nations CAN control the weather, I have nothing to do with the US' weather. Hmmm…that WOULD explain why it snows so much here.

**IntraSule:**

**Finland: Sweden! Oh, Lord, it isn't healthy to faint this many times in one sitting! Sweden! Sweden! I'm sorry! Please don't die! Sweden! ;A;**

**Me: *creeps out of the closet because I feel like being creepy* It's okay, Finland, he's just knocked out, again. *sighs and slings Sweden over my shoulder* Just give him a few minutes to recover. *carries him to his bed and tosses him on it* Yeesh, dude, you're heavy... *places a cup of vanilla yogurt and a spoon on his forehead for medical purposes***

**(( Yay! Sweden gets his wish! X'D))**

**- Mathias: And now you're smirking? Dude, you muy loco! *flips a coin at Sweden's head* And, uh, Hong Kong not hurting Iceland isn't really good, per se...er, yeah, what Intra said: nevermind. Sweden, we need to talk...**

**((Oh, that poor, innocent-minded S.O.B. ._.))**

**Muertes: *runs past Sweden* No, I don't have worms! That bloody quack of a vet misdiagnosed me! And don't freaking GIVE MUMMY IDEAS! **

**Me: *runs after Muertes* Yeah, we just found out yesterday! *scoops Muertes up* Gotcha! *forces Muertes's mouth open* Say aw! *pours the correct dose into her mouth***

**Muertes: Grrrglm! *swallows medicine* Pleh! This is abuse! ABUSE! I'm gonna call the ASPCA!**

**Me: Good, luck, kid, because that place is in the U.S., and I don't think they take talking kittens.**

**Muertes: Damn it all!**

**Mathias: How the hell did this come to porn and a messy house? O_o Anyways, I wasn't hiding it from you, I was just... Listen, after I heard the presidential polls in the U.S. and saw America all serious when he was standing by President Obama during the acceptance speech, and after meeting Addelise, I thought that, you know, I could get more serious, too, especially about the economy so that Addelise could have a stable future, you know, whatever... But then the reading became hard and boring and I knew that when you found out, you'd call me a big fat idiot and tell me that I'm too dumb to figure this out and that I should leave this stuff to my boss and his band of nerdy economists, so I...hid it...so you wouldn't find out... *looks at feet sheepishly***

((Finny…I think you put him into shock. Introverts need time to think things through. We have limits on what we can take, yes that means we get easily overwhelmed. You just overwhelmed him.))

*wakes up* Well what do you expect? I'm 6'3," and almost entirely muscle (which weighs more than fat). I would be dangerously underweight if I weighed only 90 pounds. ((I can see Sweden as having a thin yet muscular body like Denmark.))

((YUS! WISDWMASDMSBWII the FEELS))

I'm not denying that I'm crazy, but aren't we all? After living for hundreds of years you kind of start losing your sanity.

About what?

You hide my books, I hide your porn.

*rolls eyes* You don't have to force yourself to read books like the ones that interest me. You can read different genres. Pick something you like (maybe sports?) and read about it. Reading my books, you probably couldn't understand most of the words, could you?

I'm insulted that you think I'd sink as low as to make you feel as bad as you used to make me feel. You DO know I have a heart, right?

Instead of insulting you using big words you don't understand like you apparently think I would, how about I help you find some books you want to read?

If you really want to read books about history and math you CAN read my books, but I don't think you would want to. Just ask me next time.

Hey! There's nothing wrong with being a nerd!

You're actually a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for.

Oh trust me, I'll find out eventually. You underestimate my abilities.

**FB Fan:**

**Hey**

**Yep, so the elections over...I still think we're screwed because we have a debt the size of Russia either way...*sigh* **

**?The women and minorities rights were never in danger in the first place...**

**Puerto Rico is nearly always at Florida's house, I seriously don't see why we haven't adopted him yet...Not sure if we could handle another person though.**

**Tired, feeling down. not normal...**

**I should hang out with someone though...**

**Louisa**

Yes, the election is over. Every country has debt. America is still young, he'll learn. It just takes some nations longer than others. I'm probably a lot more patient on this than other nations though…

Actually they were. Romney pledged that, if elected, he would:

-Overturn Roe vs. Wade (made abortion legal)

-Pass a constitutional amendment banning same-sex marriage

-Get rid of Obamacare

-Ban abortions even in case of rape or incest

-Veto the DREAM Act

-Force his religion on others

-Defund Planned Parenthood (provides MORE than abortions)

-And many many more.

((As a LGBT community member with a female body, my rights were very much at stake, even though I'm white.))

I thought Puerto Rico was a protectorate/territory. Oh well, I can be wrong.

I know that feeling very well. I wish my boss would stop bugging me about problems he can fix himself. With all due respect Sir, I'm your underling, not your physiatrist. I don't have the answers for everything either.

If you don't mind a total lack of sunlight this time of year, below freezing temperatures, and lots of snow, you can come here. Though, given your geographical location and average climate, you probably wouldn't do very well in the extreme cold.

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

** Patience is a virtue, and since most of us don't have it we rely on our interns to put up with us. XD**

**Ohmigod THANK YOU! They were supposed to do THEIR fahking work and didn't so I GOT A FAHKING D. Nii-chan tried to kill me, almost, he thought it was MY fault (as if) until I explained it. DX**

**I'm pretty open around people I know. I'm just to shy to TRY to get to know people. **

**((Omg. O_o my second grade one yelled at me for getting frustrated and crying. I mean, I WAS SIX. And my sixth grade one went REALLY FAHKING FAST. DX))**

**((lolnope it's ok, I'm pretty busy so mine might be a bit late too.))**

Indeed it is. I constantly have to tell Mathias that. He glares at me.

Group work is heinous.

Your brother tried to kill you over a bad grade? O_o

Well, my brother did try to kill me over my sexuality so I shouldn't be talking.

I learned not to be so trusting.

((My sister's teacher when she was in Kindergarten put her in Time Out for sneezing during the Quiet Game.))

**TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone:**

** Me : Hi sparkles.**

**Perth : Hi.**

**Me : First off Hi sparkles is what I say to every one. Its my way of saying hello. Second Well Perth was wrong.**

**Perth : Once in my life.**

**Me : Third the strange thing was that was decafe coffee. I'm prohibited by law to drink and caffeine since the godzilla incident. Fourth I am the queen Of Random, Awesome and Awkward, Nyan cat is nothing new. Fifth *says in british accent* How Dare you sir. I am Random not Insane. **

**Perth : Yeah she has a lot of self proclaimed titles, I'll list them.**

**Queen of Random.**

**Queen of Awesome**

**Queen of Awkward.**

**Knight of Insanity**

**Lady of Flipping Tables.**

**Trainer of Nyan cat and**

**Princess of Awkward Turtles**

**I don't even know what goes on in her head and I dont want to know. Although she is usually less insane if my younger twin is around. So I 'll bring him next time bye. Black wolf say bye**

**Me : *is asleep on couch***

Oh, okay.

That WAS decaf? O_e Are you SURE?

Godzilla incident? Do I WANT to know?

You were riding a meme. How high were you?

Right then…


	80. Chapter 80

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Last time I went into the mountains I got chased by a mountain goat. -_- Even animals don't like me.

I don't have a problem with religion until said religious person starts either forcing their religion down my throat or threatening to/actually passing legislation to deny basic human rights.

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**I attempt it but I CAN'T be patient. It's one of my worst qualities. DX**

**Yeah, it is. Well, he didn't exactly try to kill me...he was entirely prepared to disown me, though, since it's kind of a family thing to be good in school smarts. Facking losers nearly got me kicked out. (I'm 99.99% sure he was joking, though...)**

**Well, one of the reasons I'm so shy is that I'm often too scared to trust people. Around people I trust, like bro, I seem very extroverted, but I'm actually not.**

**((WTF? In kindergarten a teacher caught me standing on a toilet in the bathroom like the other girls did- I ACTUALLY SAW THEM DO IT MANY TIMES- and I was the only one who got in trouble. Pfft. DX))**

I don't know what my worst quality is, ask Mathias.

O_o

I see

((Wow that sucks. People call me a Goody-Two-Shoes because I actually listen to the teachers.))

**FB Fan:**

** hey,**

**so, yeah, I know Uncle America is still young and all, but I still worry sometimes...you can't really tax your way out of a nine trillion dollar debt.**

**I think you looked at the wrong websites-**

**Obama bated Romney into saying he would overturn Roe v. Wade if possible, but he never said contraception should be banned completely, he suppots pro-choice in cases of rape or danger to the mother, like most pro-lifers. The complete ban on abortion was likely just a Obama campaign**

**Obamacare's a highly controversial issue-when it was first passed, a lot of us downright refused it. There are both pro's and con's-more people were covered, but taxes increased again, and a lot of us thought there was too much govermental control-it's still pretty unpopular. Romney would have given the states more control on healthcare.**

**Force his religion on others? That would violate the first amendment, and the people would never allow it. are you only saying that because he's mormon? Utah's not going to be happy...**

**Oh yeah! Puerto Rico's an unincorporated territory...So is Guam. Cute little guys...Not sure how I forgot, but I don't spend too much time at Florida's. **

**My boss wants me to write a paper on ways to end poverty...due soon. (3 papers, 1 chemistry exam, all in one week, kill me now)**

**It's weird...I feel like I could cry and cry, but won't shed a tear...**

**Yeah, I can hold out in extreme cold, like Alaska or Canada or other places for about a week, then I get extremely sick...I used to handle it better when I was younger. So I'm afraid I'll have to stay at home. Too much work to do anyways. Thanks for the invite though. Maybe in summer **

**Stupid, biased people do that-blame 'wickedness' on Natural Disasters-I did NOT appreciate what people said about my state right after Katrina. **

**If we could control our weather, It wouldn't feel like a sauna all the time during summer here.**

Yeah, tax cuts for the rich don't really work either. I thought after the Great Depression he might have learned, but nope.

Actually Romney did say he would overturn Roe vs Wade unprompted, as well as saying about Planned Parenthood that he would gladly defund it.

Most of Europe has what people call "socialized medical care," Canada too. If humans get sick they shouldn't be expected to pay outrageous fees to stay healthy. They shouldn't have to fear going to the doctor because they know they can't pay for it.

Pro-lifers who support abortion in case of rape of incest are actually pro-choice. Shocking, I know. Pro-choice is NOT necessarily pro-abortion. I support each person with a uterus' right to choose. (Not all people with a uterus are women and not all women have a uterus.)

He also wants to leave same sex marriage to the states-and look how THAT turned out. It's illegal in all of the south. ((As well as Illinois, which I'm EXTREMELY disappointed in.)) Fact: the privileged won't give up their privileges without a fight.

If the government hadn't passed a constitutional amendment granting women equal rights and blacks equal rights, there would still be mass socially accepted racism. And women would still be treated as sub-servant.

They are called rights for a reason. Nobody should vote on them.

Then there are also personal reasons I ((both of us)) dislike Romney. He tied his dog to the roof of his car.

He beat up and held down a suspected to be gay classmate while others cut his hair during prep school. The kid wasn't gay. He committed suicide because of that incident. Everyone but Romney involved feels bad about what happened. But Romney? He claims to not be able to remember that-however he says if he did do it, he doesn't regret it.

Exactly. And yet his party wants to force religion on public schools, as well as give companies the ability to deny paying birth control for women if they feel it goes against their religion.

No, that's not why I don't like Romney. My dislike for him has NOTHING to do with his religion. Joe Biden is proof you can personally be pro-life but politically pro-CHOICE.

Do you really want to turn this into a debate on religion? I was forcibly converted into a Christian during the spread of Christianity, as well as having people scream bible verses at me for a long time. My dislike for religion has NOTHING to do with why I dislike Romney.

My dislike for religion mixes with my dislike for Romney if he starts forcing his religion on others or runs his state (while he was governor) like it's a church. Yes, I'm actually capable of separating church and state. I know, such a shock.

I've never really had a territory. New Sweden (now known as Delaware) didn't last long because of Netherlands.

Good luck with that. I have a suggestion. Lower taxes on the middle class and poor, raise taxes on the rich. It works wonders. Invest in education. Children are the future of the nation.

My guess is children are more adaptable than we are. That also explains how you can teach children new skills easily the younger they are.

Summer is very short here. It doesn't get exactly what you would consider warm, but the sun doesn't set.

I wonder if a hurricane could ever get this far north…uh oh. It could happen if all the ice melts. The rest of us Nordics are keeping a VERY close eye on Greenland and Iceland. We don't want them to die. Mathias is at risk too. He has no mountains or other natural barriers to stop heightened sea levels. I don't want to lose my brother. He's the only family I have left.

They clearly don't know how to use logic. It would be awesome if I could control the weather, but I can't. That would be so cool. It would be all like, "Gay Powers: Activate! I don't like the northeast of the US, I think I'll send a superstorm their way!"

No, I can't do that. Yes, I DO have a sense of humor. Surprise surprise.

If I could control the weather it wouldn't be so cold or snow so much. It would be not too hot and not too cold.

**IntraSule:**

**Finland: *sniffles and wipes away tears* Yeah, okay, Kawaii, I understand. I'll...I'll slow it down a bit... Eh heh heh, I guess I got too eager there for a bit!**

**Me: GHOINRFOINFES! SWEDEN! *does silly anime fright pose* Damn, man, you looked like the waking dead when you just shot up like that! Dude, wake up gradually next time, okay?! ((Now that you say it, they would look alike if Sweden had shed a couple of pounds. Eh, but he wouldn't look right, either...))**

**((Now, the bigger question: How will Sweden progress with this? Hmmm...))**

**- Mathias: We need to talk about something we should've talked about long ago. Can we take this to your study? Yeah, let's take this to your study... *guides Sweden to his study to give him "The Talk, Denmark style.***

**-Mathias: Hey, broski! Don't hide my porn! D8**

**Addelise: What's porn?**

**Mathias: NOTHING! O/ / /O Anyways, Sweden, I'm sorry for hiding your books. I didn't mean to hide it, and yeah, I knew that you weren't a jerk (or at least a vocal jerk like I am) but I still panicked and my head was whoozy from all of those big words and numbers and predictions and- *spins head dizzily* U-um, anyways, yeah, so I did the only thing that came to my mind when I heard you coming and hid the book.**

**Hm, yeah, I didn't understand diddly of that crap! Maybe I can just stick to my sports and hunting and hentai manga 'zines. Oh, Berry, 'zines means magazines, by the way! :D**

**((Can you just imagine Mathias standing there after telling Sweden what "zines" mean with this big, goofy-looking proud grin on his face, like he just said the smartest thing on Earth and had beaten Sweden to it? X'D))**

**S-sorry, broski! I didn't mean to insult your nerd friends! Just take a chill pill, homie!**

**Addelise: Daddy, that's not cool...**

**Mathias: Why are you picking on Daddy?! ;A;**

**Addelise: I'm not-**

**Mathias: Anyhoo! Thanks for the offer, little bro-bro! *lifts Sweden in a big hug* I'll be sure to let you know about my literature interests! X3 So, in what way am I smarter than I give myself credit for? :3**

**Addelise: *sits on Sweden's lap and lays her head on his chest* Uncle Sweden, can I sing you a song? ((Because who can get enough of cute anime characters singing epic songs? X3))**

((LOLZ. I'd probably react like that too.))

Sorry?

((Well my headcanon is that since Sweden's such a workaholic he tends to forget to eat. He doesn't really care either. He's probably close to being underweight for his height.))

Uh…I already got the "talk" from my boss…kind of. He gave me a book and then hid in his office.

Next time I might just "accidently" drop it into one of Iceland's volcanoes. Is that enough incentive to not hide my books?

That's why I told you not to read them. I warned you that you would most likely have absolutely no clue as to what the books were saying.

I figured that's what it meant.

((OMG YES. LOL That's a hilarious picture. Mathias probably also understands slang.))

I'm not angry. You should know by now it's hard to anger me.

T_T Put me down.

Well, you're better at sports and fighting. You're more "street smart" than I am. You have much better vision than I do. You can actually understand slang. Your English is better and less awkward sounding…I could go on and on.

Everyone's smart in a different way.

Sure.


	81. Chapter 81

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

People seem to have interesting theories as to how immortals such as myself came to be. So far I've heard: we just randomly popped up out of nowhere, we were born from human parents but some mutation made us nations, born from other nations, reincarnated humans, etc. Interesting theories.

Please don't use anti-LGBT, ableist, racist, or sexist slurs here. That includes the misuse of the word gay, f*g, f****t, "no homo," slut, whore, cunt, bitch, retard, n****r, or anything else that can be considered offensive to anyone. Don't like? Then leave. The door's open.

If you didn't know before, you know now. Ignorance is no excuse for bigotry. Congratulations! You learned something!

**IntraSule:**

**Apology accepted, Sweddie pie. *gets serious* No that you're awake, let us do this... *cocks rifle* You ready to roll on these mofos, Sweden? B-(**

**((Oh, poor Sweden! He shouldn't be neglecting his health! ;A; *ships Sweden some fruit and fish*))**

**- Mathias: What? But...this is supposed to be a thing that big broskis pass on to their littler broskis! Damn your boss! *throws a fit***

**-Addelise: Is porn really important to you, Daddy? If so, I can buy you some from the store if Sweden tries to destory them! :) *is starting to think that porn is some kind of candy***

**Mathias: IUNJNBAEEBFF! NO! No, Addelise, don't! O_O ...Although, that would be funny to see! XD But still: Don't! D8 And Sweden, don't hurt my little pleasures of life! I won't hide your book ever again, m'kay? D':**

***puts down Sweden* Okay, broski, okay! XD So, I'm really that awesome, eh? Cool, broski, thanks! *claps Sweden's shoulder* That means a lot coming from ya! Now, I don't feel so dumb, anymore! :D**

**- Addelise: *inwardly jumping with joy* Okay. :) Uncle Roderich, you may play!**

**Austria: *in corner with a piano* Right...! u_u * bows and starts playing music for Evanescence's "Hello".***

**Addelise: Ahem...Ahem... *sings sweetly and sadly, sounding like angelic bells***

**Playground school bell rings, again**

**Rain clouds come to play, again**

**Has no one told you she's not breathing? **

**Hello, I'm your mind, giving you**

**Someone to talk to. Hello...**

**If I smile and don't believe**

**Soon I'll know I'm awake from this dream...**

**Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken.**

**Hello, I'm the lie living for you**

**So you can hide...**

***strokes Sweden's cheek* Don't cry...**

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping!**

**Hello?! I'm still here, **

**All that's left of yesterday~...**

***quickly changing from sad to cheerful*...And that's my song! :)**

**Mathias and Mod: *watching from the door with tears in their eyes* That was- beautiful! :'O**

What?

((It's just him being a workaholic. LOL Don't worry about him.))

Stop throwing a fit. You're acting like a child Mathias.

Well you weren't around much when I was a teenager…had to learn it from somewhere.

Glad we understand each other.

Wait…when did Austria get here? O_o And where did that piano come from?

((Wait…if Roddy is Sweden and Denny's cousin, then wouldn't he be Addy's cousin too?))

…good singing.

((Also, to answer your question Intra, what I meant about not all women having a uterus and not all people with a uterus being women, I was being trans* inclusive. Some people are born in the wrong body, like they're male but were born in a female body. Not necessarily intersex. Intersex people have reproductive organs from both sexes or neither. Sometimes people are neither male nor female, and are called gender queer or gender fluid like some of my friends.))

**TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone:**

**Perth : Hello this is my younger twin brother Fremantle.**

**Fremantle : yellow.**

**Me : *Glares* Dont steal my other way of saying hello you idiot and Hi Sparkles.**

**Fremantle : Yes as my sister said I am the beautiful and sexy Fremantle *Twirls in a circle***

**Me : That is so gay *Still glaring***

**Fremantle : It is not.**

**Me : You are so gay like a harley rider (Note : I and most of my suburb call annoying people gay. So when I say Fremantles Gay I mean annoying and south park reference :))**

**Fremantle : Dont compare me to those twits.**

**Perth : Stop fighting and answer the questions.**

**Me : *Grumbles* Fine. Yes that was ffee. The Godzilla incident was when I drank a coffee and made a giant Godzilla robot and rode around terrorizing people on it. Caused a lot of damage and Nyan cat and me are like England and Flying mint bunny *Yawns* It doesn't have to make sense... *passes out***

**Perth : Finally her greek side kicks in. Well bye.**

**Fremantle : Bye.**

You know, using gay as an insult is extremely offensive to homosexuals. The word gay actually means happy. Your political incorrectness is offensive.

I get enough of the gay jokes from my brother. I'm sick of hearing people say "That's SO gay" and "No homo!"

((Seriously. STOP. It really pisses me off. Yes, I KNOW where it's from. You're offending members of the LGBT community. If you're straight, you have NO right to use the word gay. Sorry not sorry. Don't like? Then leave. I'm not stopping you. Homophobia is NOT accepted here.))

So please, stop using gay as an insult. If you won't stop I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

I don't know who "Flying Mint Bunny" is…is that one of England's hallucinations?

And she fell asleep. T_T

**FB Fan:**

**-_-'hey**

**please calm down already. I didn't mean any offense.**

**Yeah, people should have access to healthcare. **

**just one thing: most pro-lifers don't think a woman should be forced to keep a baby if it's due to rape or incest. So if we clasified them as pro-choice, there would hardly be any pro-life. So I don't think it qualifies them as pro-choice, I think it qualifies them as moderate(sane) pro-life.**

**You know you're kind of demonizing the republican party, right? This is why I keep my distance on politics-it's mudslinging and groupthink in my opinion. with the weirdo's or radicals that get the most attention. **

**I tend not to pay any attention to anything but a canadite's policies and actual resume. The media will make up anything.**

**Let's not turn this into a political debate okey? **

**And I just asked about the religion because Utah's been bullied a lot lately because of it. He was kind of isolated growing up, and he still gets teased. He's a really nice guy though, and he's usually one of the first of us states who helps out in a crisis. **

**Delaware is very quiet, and she's the oldest, about 21 physically? She's also one of the wealthiest and has a really good education system, lucky. I like hanging out with her, even though I don't see her often at all. **

**Yeah, I read somewhere, babies make all the noises that are in every language, which is really cool. **

**I doubt a hurricane could go that far north- the waters are very cold and that wouldn't support a hurricane for long. Only two tropical depressions have only ever made landfall in Europe in the last 50 years-it could happen, but I doubt it-the waters are just too cold to support it. **

**I can relate to Denmark and Iceland and Greenland well. I am very worried...I lose at least 25 sq. miles a year, or the length of a football field every fifteen minutes due to erosion. and my land is flat, flat, flat. When Katrina helped break the levees, New Orleans was like a bathtub. If the sea level rises too drastically, it would be very for me to be swallowed by the sea. Luckily Uncle America realised a problem was going on, and we've tightened pollution laws and came up with a few solutions...It's still scary how much land I lose though...**

**If I had a superpower, I would want to either stop time so I could get stuff done quickly, or turn into an animal. I like snowy foxes and Darwin's foxes...they're cute. **

**See you**

I am calm. It takes a lot more than THAT to get me angry. You did anger the author though…

Yes, the pro-lifers who believe in women having the right to choose are in fact pro-choice. Those who don't believe in abortion at all are anti-choice. You can't be pro-choice and pro-death penalty.

((I simply CANNOT accept a party that wants to get rid of MY rights. Those people shouldn't even be ALLOWED in the party. Crazies make the entire party look bad. At least Democrats aren't known for being racist, sexist, and homophobic.))

I'm staying out of this. -_-

I may hate religion but I'm not going to force my atheism on anyone else. That would make me just as much of a jerk as those Christians who force their religion on others. It's all about respect.

He's getting bullied for being Christian? By who? O_o That's surprising considering the Christian percentage of the US.

I kind of wish I had been isolated growing up…though it wouldn't have made much of a difference probably. Oh well. I'm isolated now.

I've never met the personification of Delaware…like I said, I wasn't there for very long.

Yup. Once you turn…18 I think it was…your brain starts specializing so you only get better at things you use daily. That's how babies can learn other languages so easily. It gets harder as you get older.

True…but who knows with global warming…the earth has never been so warm.

I guess that's one good thing about the icey North Sea. Also, if you can swim in he North Sea, you can swim anywhere.

That's terrifying.

Once all the ice melts, scientists are projecting that many coastal areas will disappear under water, including the entire US east coast.

Football? Oh, you mean American football. Football to me is what you call soccer.

They haven't rebuilt the levees?

I hope those big corporations stop trying to get around pollution laws. Those humans don't live long enough to see what they do to the earth.

If I had a superpower, I think I'd want to be able turn invisible on command.

Even if I could control the weather, I'm not heartless enough to sic something like hurricane Sandy on others.


	82. Chapter 82

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Musicals confuse me. Why do they randomly burst into song? If someone did that around me I think I'd be a little freaked out. Seriously, do you REALLY have to burst into song about how you felt like eating an apple for breakfast?

O_o Someone sent me their math homework through the mail. How did you get my address? And no, I won't do your math homework for you, but I can teach you how to do it yourself.

Mathias is yelling at me to stop making chemistry jokes. I think I'll answer you with a covalent compound. Nitric oxide, Mathias!

((Hint: think of the symbols for nitrogen and oxygen or google "nitric oxide formula." With covalent compounds you have 2 nonmetals, so you don't need to cancel the charges.))

**TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone:**

**Me : Oh god im so sorry I never knew I was offending anyone (I really am) Please forgive me TT-TT *Hides in corner in shame* Im probably hated by the world. Im worse than that dude who ran against Obama (I really am) TT-TT I will make it up to you.**

**Fremantle : For shame *tsk***

**Perth : *hits over head* Shut up shes crying.**

**Me :Im sorry TT-TT**

**(I really, really am sorry. I never wanted to offend I was very tired at the time and the slang at my school caught up with me. I will proof read it next time. God I am the worst person on earth TT-TT)**

It's okay. You learned not to do it again. And maybe you can tell others to stop too. Spread the knowledge.

You're not hated by the world. You're MUCH better than Romney, don't worry.

Don't worry about it. I've been called and told MUCH worse things. The important thing is that you learned it was wrong.

**IntraSule:**

**Oh, you didn't know, Sweden? We're gonna ride into town and show some enemies we mean "bizz-nezz". B-)**

**((Okay, so I won't fret over his health... I want my fruit and fish back. ._.))**

**- Mathias: So...is there anything I can teach you at all? :-/**

**Addelise: I don't think so, Daddy.**

**Mathias: Hush, child! Mommy and Daddy are talking!**

**Addelise: *looks at Sweden* Mommy?! O_o**

**Mathias: ._. Uh, it's just a figure of speech, sweetie...**

**- Austria: *stands up from piano bench elegantly* My piano and I have been in this exact spot ever since this morning, and frankly, I am a little insulted that it took youthis long to notice my existence. Now, Miss Addelise, if there is nothing else that you need, I shall be taking my leave...**

**Addelise: It's okay, Uncle Austria, I don't need anything else. Thank you! :)**

**Austria: ... *blushes and giggles giddily* Oh! You're just so adorable! X3 *carries piano over shoulder and leaves with a flourish***

**((I never knew they were cousins! :O Well, I still find it cute that Addy calls Austria and the other adults "uncle" and "aunt".))**

**Mathias: *strolls in proudly* Well, of course she has good singing, she takes up after her vocally-talented father! :D**

**Addelise: *blushes like crazy and looks down at hands* T-tack, Uncle Sweden...**

But I don't have any enemies really…

((*gives fruit and fish back*))

Not really.

I think I would've heard your footsteps…and a piano being rolled in. My eyesight may be poor, but my hearing makes up for it.

((Yeah. I have a headcanon that all the Germanic nations are related.))

Mathias, your singing sounds like a wounded animal crying out as it slowly and painfully dies. Yes, I know I'm being blunt.

You're welcome.

I made her a doll…*gives doll*

**FB Fan:**

** Sup?**

**Crazies run rampant in the country-just look at school shootings. How could people like them get guns?! So it isn't exactly difficult for basket cases to join political parties.**

**I took a personality test at the request of my boss. I got Introverted, Sensing, Feeling, Percieving-the artist. Apparently, I'm artistic, gentle, a bit of a loner, and hate to argue-sounds like it hit me straight on. Have you ever taken a personality test?**

**Yeah, the only thing I look for in a person is whether they're friendly and honest. I don't care about anything else. **

**Utah isn't being bullied for being christian, he's being bullied for being mormon. (I'm basing this off percent of religion. Utah is 60% mormon, FBFan is mormon, though Louisiana is probably catholic. or is it protestant? ) Before he even became a state, Alfred sent troops after hime because he heard of a rumored rebellion-there was nothing actually going on other than him being settled. But it took him a long time to be accepted as a state. Missouri was particularly nasty to him a long time ago, but they've mostly patched things up. His religion is still really misunderstood.**

**I think you would get along well with Delaware. **

**Yeah, if all the Ice melts, a lot of us states die, but I'll probably be first...*shiver***

**Yeah, they have rebuilt the levees, which collapsed during Katrina due to an infrastructure problem(cheap cheating enginers) They didn't actually get completely rebuilt until 2007. I got to meet Netherlands when he and some engineers came and rebuilt the levee systems! Nice guy, if a bit gruff and quirky...I asked what he was smoking, and he said I didn't want to know. He kept looking at me kinda funny. But he was kinda cool, reminded me of New York.**

**It's the rivers- the wetlands that I'm losing. There's no real easy way to hold down mud...we've been diverting rivers and stuff like that.**

**Yeah, pollution is terrible now, but it isn't nearly as bad as it was 50 years ago. Oil drills did terrible stuff to my swamps. **

**Yeah, I would never ever wish a natural disaster on someone...I do have my voodoo dolls though! If I make them, they actually work. They don't actually cause pain, the person just feels like someone is poking them. Kind of funny to use as a prank :)**

**adios**

Definitely.

Gun laws really need to be strengthened. And people need IQ tests. People really shouldn't be able to buy more than 1 gun…you just look suspicious if you buy around 5 or 6.

I've actually never had a personality test done. My boss does like to keep a very close eye on me (because I'm "completely helpless" and I "risk being held captive." Yeah, right. Because I_ totally_ haven't been surviving on my own for thousands of years.

I thought Mormon was a branch of Christianity…hm. Oh well. Guess I'll have to go read up on world religions later.

((Author is atheist, though I was force fed Judaism from childhood. Bleh.))

Honestly I don't like the sound of that. There's ways to solve disputes other than fighting. The worst part of war is that every person you kill had a family. A family who will never see that person alive again.

I'm still not accepted among nations really. I don't really care about being well liked or known, but it would be nice to have a friend.

Not if, but when. Silly humans, if you melt the ice, you invoke Mother Nature's wrath. Other superstorms will happen. The weather was nowhere near this horrible before the First Industrial Revolution.

People seem to not care about the quality. They just want things as cheap as possible. But the problems with that are that what you build won't be as strong with cheaper materials. And possible design flaws.

You REALLY don't want to know what he's smoking. I don't even know what he's smoking. I try to stay away from him though because of the smoking. The smoke makes me gag.

New York used to be a Dutch colony. They might be related somehow.

That's the problem. Wetlands and reefs are natural barriers from storms.

I heard about the United States drought. Were you affected by it? I heard the Midwest got hit by it especially hard. ((I live in the Midwest. Summer was TORTURE. DX))

They do horrible stuff everywhere.

My country used to have a problem with logging. Overfishing too. We've gotten better, and it's nowhere near as much of a problem as the rainforest being deforested, but it's still a problem.

I don't have a "magical" way to get back at people, but it always is fun to ask people rhetorical questions or make them recite hundreds of digits of pi. Oh yes, I'm evil. I make people use their brains! Those are some of the ways I know how to emotionally break people.


	83. Chapter 83

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

*sigh* Sometimes I find myself repeating the same things. People never learn. I'm homosexual; that means you don't make gay jokes to my face or behind my back.

Author decided that they want to introduce themselves more.

((YO WHAT UP MAH PEEPS. You can call me Yamato or Kawaii or whatever floats your boat. I'm 17 and I live in the northern US. It's cold here right now. DX Sexuality and gender is a bunch of SOHWNDNWJHISHHUHWUDGFWBBDAUW I, or in other words, I have no clue. I am 5'8" with extremely short, ashy blond hair and long limbs. . Thanks Dad, for giving me your monkey arms. I have hazel eyes and perfect vision. I love anime and manga, as well as learning. I play the clarinet, have a weird sense of humor, and tend to laugh at random moments. I'm also an atheist, though as long as you don't shove your religion down my throat, I won't shove my atheism down yours. PS I like your shoelaces. If you understand this, you're AWESOME.))

So…yeah…you met the Author…sort of.

Mathias tried to make me drive his rental car to the hotel from the airport. Right, have the BLIND GUY drive. What a BRILLIANT idea! Yes, I qualify as legally blind. I can't see more than 10 feet in front of me.

MASSIVE TRIGGER WARNING FOR MENTIONS OF THE HOLOCAUST, HOMOPHOBIA, AND VIOLENCE FROM A VERY RUDE REVIEWER.

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

**Hey Sweden. Oh, okay then. Yeah...but I haven't heard from him in a while, so I think they caught him...*picks up cupcakes and weapons* They. Will. Let. Him. GO! *walks out of house***

**2P Sealand**

That would make sense.

Interestingly determined I see.

**The Fox Familiar:**

**"If you're homophobic I suggest you don't read this" - Then why'd you post it?**

**Last I checked, I didn't have a phobia of homosexuals. On the contrary, I would rather have them lined up and shot, before throwing them into trenches :3**

It was merely a warning for people who dislike mentions of homosexuality, so they could avoid the story and go along with their life.

Is this some kind of sick joke? Seriously? You have the nerve to make a Holocaust joke to someone who could have been sent to a death camp for being homosexual? Wow. How heartless of you.

Congratulations for being the first person to cyber-bully me over my blog! You win the "Indecent Human Award." You have some nerve coming to bully me here on my blog.

One question, if you met me in real life, would you say this to my face? Or are you only saying it because you get to hide cowardly behind your computer screen?

There aren't many things that can make me angry, but people like you are one of them. You have no respect for anyone who isn't like you. I have no patience for people like you.

Or, if you'd rather say it to my face, come find me in northern Sweden. Have fun braving the elements to get to me.

**IntraSule:**

** Well, we'll just find you some, then! Come on, we hafta play "cool cops" sometimes! B-D**

**((Thank you!))**

**-Mathias: Aw, seriously? Big bwother is all sad, now! I weally wanna teach you something, wittle bwother! 3':**

**Addelise: Your baby speech scares me, daddy. ._. But you can teach me stuff! :)**

**Mathias: Umm...I don't know...**

**Addelise: Please? :)**

**-Mathias: Hey! My singing isn't that terrible! *sings***

**Addelise: O_O Oh, no... *covers ears***

**Mod: Holy Crapola! *arches up back and spikes fur in fright* Dude! Stop! *hiss***

**Austria: *comes back to stuff a roll of socks into Mathias's mouth* Not today, you tone-deaf disgrace to the music community! Humph! *leaves***

**((I didn't know Austria was a Germanic nation! Man, I need to brush up on my world history...))**

**Addelise: *gasps and takes doll* Tack, Uncle Sweden! *gives Sweden a kiss on the cheek***

**Mathias: *takes out socks from mouth* Hey! Where's my gift? )':**

But I don't want to make enemies. I'd rather not have anyone hate me…even if they hate me already.

Mathias, stop. Seriously. Baby talk, really? I'm not a 4 year old. That's not cute. Even when I was 4, you shouldn't have talked like that to me.

Yes it is! I'm not a musician and I can tell it's horrible!

((I'm a musician and Mathias' crappy singing BURNS. Clarinets FTW!))

My ears are bleeding. O_o

Thank you Austria.

((Yeah. Austria speaks German, which is a Germanic language.))

You don't get a physical gift. Your gift is getting forgiven by the people you've hurt over the centuries. Isn't that reward enough? Knowing that people you hurt still have it in them to forgive you?

**TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone:**

** Me : Well I feel a bit better but I still feel really guilty, its just the way I am but since I was forgiven I'll feel better in like... a week.**

**Perth : Yes everyone has a happy ending**

**You learn a lesson but sorry to cut this short but we have homework.**

**Me : Nooooo... ugh well goodbye... I guess since I have to do history homework.**

**Perth : And a semi goodbye from me too since I have maths.**

**Me : Homework Yuck.**

Well, I suspected you didn't understand the repercussions of what you had been saying, but at least you stopped.

Let me guess, did South Park also invent the saying "No homo?"

You have stopped being ignorant. That's what's important.

Just please understand that everything you say can have a positive or negative reaction. Before you say something, stop and think, "Would this person be offended in any way if I say this?" It should help.

I'm willing to forgive people, no matter how badly they've hurt me, as long as they're serious about being sorry and they will never do it again.

I can help with your history homework…I am a living history book after all, just keep in mind it's the winners who write history. So what actually happens is different sometimes from what gets written in the books.

I can help with math too. People say I have a calculator in my brain. I actually don't. I'm just good at math.

I never went to school so I wouldn't know what homework is, but I've seen the author's homework, and it looks pointless.


	84. Chapter 84

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

((OH FUCK! I heard rumors from other classes in College Prep level that after the Crucible we read the Jungle. I READ IT IN 8TH GRADE AND IT SCARRED ME FOR LIFE.))

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

**Hola Suecia. As of right now, 2P Sealand has gone off to save 2P Inglaterra, so I have hacked into each of the stories Inglaterra had written in to and am answering the reviews for him until he comes back...and who knows when that will be... Sí, he is quite determined when it comes to his hermano. **

**2P España**

I see…

Well that's unexpected…I guess expect the unexpected.

**FB Fan:**

**Louisa here!**

**Musicals huh? Disney has the greatest collection of them. While it is kind of weird, you have to admit some of the songs are awesome. **

**How thee heck did someone get your address? It wasn't me, I'd never dump my homework on a stranger!**

**hmmm...The problem with the gun laws is the hunting enthusiats. I think they like to try different models, which is a problem. I'd really like to see them strengthened, for people to have to get a gun liscense-one that requires a mental health check every few years. **

**Sounds like your boss is really needy-how annoying. Gindal is alright-he isn't the best govenor I've ever had, but he isn't the absolute worst either.**

**Whenever my bosses find out about me, they want me to go back to High School-it's annoying, but they get over it quickly, when they realize I might just know better then they do how to run a state.**

**Mormonism is a branch of Christianity, but not all christians acknowledge it as one-_-.. If you look up information, ask me, or go to or , because there's a lot of false stuff out there..**

**Luckily the Utah war was bloodless. Troops came, found out there was no rebellion planned, made someone else a govenor, and left. It kind of makes me imagine Alfred storming into Utah's room and saying'you can't rebel! you're a state!' and Utah going 'Uh, I wasn't planning to...'O_o. **

**Yeah but war is terrible...I've had me share of fights too. **

**EH? You have me as a friend! Don't forget it!**

**Yeah, it's thanks to design flaws that New Orleans had a bathtub ring around most of the city..and if you go by the neighborhood by the river, the ninth ward, you can still see cement foundations of houses that were demolished and never rebuilt. Speaking of cheap, I couldn't be gladder that food regulations are in place...I went into a factory once before, and to this day I only eat the meat I catch..**

**Yeah, New York and Netherlands are probably related, they're very similiar. Not a good thing with the smoking. I still wonder where New York got the idea of having the beaver as his state animal. My state animal's the pelican, I own one named Tammany.**

**Yeah, the loss of wetlands is probably why Katrina hit me so hard. Sometimes I feel like I'm getting smaller, even though when I measure myself I'm still 5'3''. **

**It was hot as heck last summer, but still really wet and humid. It did effect some of my cities-Natchitoches has a bad water system in the first place, and the drought only made it worse. I got excema on some parts of my body, but overall I was okay. I wasn't nearly as dehydrated as some of the midwesterns.**

**Yeah, it's good we're cleaning up a little. **

**Louisiana weather is having mood swings...It's hot one day cold another. I wear a coat and sweat, or wear shorts and freeze...I'm glad I always have the sun, but I wish the weather would make up it's mind. I love it when it's cool and windy, but it's only like that a couple ofd weeks a year if I'm lucky.**

**No! You can't make me think!Noo!**

**lol jk :D I may not be the smartest state, but I'm not afraid of homework , except maybe writing. Tickling though, I just can't stand. Gah! Shouldn't have told you that! **

**So do you have thanksgiving over in Europe? I'm in charge of bringing pie to the gathering this year. That's going to mean a ton of cooking soon. **

**I'm craving shrimp creole, I'm going to go find some now :)**

I'll admit I did enjoy the move Mulan. Mulan is awesome. She needs no man! And she single-handedly saved China despite the rampant sexism of her colleagues. You go girl!

I don't especially care, as long as they don't send something inappropriate. Oh look. There's a note to go along with it.

"Dear Sweden,

Can you help me with my math homework? I don't understand it at all.

Thanks!

Steven, USA"

Why sure Steven. I'll send you an answer key. Good luck on the test.

People who buy guns should definitely be required to have a mental health test done. My boss got me a gun for self-defense…now if only I could figure out how to use it…

My boss is the annoying, overprotective father I never wanted. Seriously, I can take care of myself. You don't have to baby me. I'd actually rather that you didn't.

I wonder why...if the Mormons see themselves as Christians, then by all means, they're Christian. Let them do as they please, as long as it doesn't infringe on others' basic human rights. Religious freedom, right?

War IS horrible. Feel free to become neutral.

Yikes. Ever read "the Jungle" by Upton Sinclair? That is THE book that prompted the creation of the American FDA. It used to be REALLY bad. I really REALLY hate germs, even though they can't hurt me. That's why I refuse to eat any meat other than fresh fish.

Smoking is unpleasant. It smells terrible, not to mention how much worse second hand smoke is than first hand smoke.

That's awful.

Weather here is still freezing cold and snowy. Though summer was definitely hotter than ever before, yet still as short as ever. I actually had to wear short sleeves for once.

I will make you think. Fear me~!

Don't worry, I won't do anything. I'm ticklish too, and Mathias knows. D:

We don't have what you Americans call Thanksgiving. For us, the second Sunday in October every year is somewhat similar to what you would call Thanksgiving, but personally I don't do anything. I recommend checking out www. ugglemor1. se/ Year/ thanksgiv-e. htm (remove spaces) for more.

I think Canada is the only other country that celebrates American Thanksgiving, though it's not on the same day.

Have fun cooking. Do you have dinner with the other states, Puerto Rico, and America? I'd imagine that's one giant headache. Germanic family reunions are like that too. Loud, chaotic, messy and troublesome…though it is nice to see family.

**IntraSule:**

** Fine, fine, we won't play cops. *tosses guns away* Oh, but I do have this whole wardrobe full of adorkable little outfits I made for Muertes. Wanna dress her up with me?**

***somewhere far away, Muertes is hissing in instinctual protest* **

**Hm, I sense a cute kitty starting to protest, but I could be just paranoid. Let's go dress her up! :D**

**- Mathias: But, I like baby talk! I find it cute, so...there! 3':**

**Addelise: *stops sucking thumb* Invalid argument is invalid. *sucks thumb again***

**Mathias: You! You stop picking on Daddy or no cake for a week! *Addelise nods frantically* Good!**

**- Addelise: *stuffs ear with cotton balls* My ears are bleeding, too. D': But still, thank you again, Uncle Sweden! Mod, let's play house! You can be the daddy this time! *sits on the ground next to Mod***

**Mod: *relaxes back once the terrible singing stops* Okay... Don't know how that'll work, but fine...**

**((I would've never known! o_o Especially seeing as how I've never been to Austria. XD))**

**Mathias: Well, damn. O_o ...Do you want the truth or just the sugarcoating?**

**Addelise: Daddy! D:**

**Mathias: Fine, fine! Knep! I'm sorry... *smile* Yeah, it's enough...**

**Addelise: See? You can be a good guy! :) *plays with Mod again***

**- Muertes: *comes in wearing a small, teabag-shaped paper packet attached to her collar* Mr. Sweden? Here, take the packet; it's a bunch of apple seeds I want to give to you so you can start planting a tree to replace the one I burnt on your front yard a while ago. *shakes the packet off her collar* My apologies... u_u**

I doubt she'd like that.

Seems like your daughter takes after me.

You're welcome.

I'd rather have the truth. Don't sugarcoat things.

Thank you Muertes.


	85. Chapter 85

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**Weirdo0101:**

**is the jungel a book?is good?wat it about?**

"The Jungle" is a book. It's about the horrifying meat packaging industry during the early 20th century (the 1900's). Not for those easily grossed out. They ought to put a warning label on it. It is good, but disturbingly worded.

**TheBlackWolfHuntsAlone:**

** Me : Ahh thank you for the advice. I will be sure to use it. And No we're fine as Perth would tell you if she wasn't sleeping on her maths home work. And I'm good with history. Watch a lot of horrible historys but thanks for . *Yawns* I'm sleepy so its best if I say bye now. Goodnight Sweden.**

No problem.

Okay.

**FB Fan:**

** Heya~**

**Yeah, Mulan is awesome! My favorite, and the author's favorite is The Princess and the Frog. You go Tiana! She doesn't need a man either!**

**Well, it is Math homework-math was once my least favorite subject. **

**I'd come up and help you learn how use your gun, (one of Louisiana's names is sportsman's paradise) but with you being legally blind, is that a good idea?**

**Yeah, those who know what they actually teach, and Mormons see them as christian. But for some reason they just aren't well accepted by some. Religious freedom should be in place. However, in the 1800's Missouri's boss passed the extermination order-gave mobs the right to drive Mormon's out of Missouri. They went to Illinois, but were driven out again-so they went west. That's how Utah, and some parts of California and Nevada and other states got settled. **

**Love to become Neutral, but I'm part of America, so that can't exactly fly yet. A lot of stir is going over here. More than half of the state's have filed for Secession, including my boss and the whole southern states house's bosses. I'm a little worried-my state does ok, but I don't think we're industrialized enough to stand on . It kind of make sense almost-our congress is completely split in half. It's not likely that anyone will actually suceed, though. It's hard to imagine me or one of my brothers or sisters becoming independent though. And if the US does break in half, who inherits the debt? Will a new nation be formed? I remember the Confederate States of America-Shep Jones. He disappeared after the civil war, I wonder where he went...**

**FBFan never read the Jungle. She did read an exert out of a history book, it almost made her throw up...she tends to avoid reading it. I don't need to-I walked through a meat factory before the FDA(god bless them!) and actually did throw up. I won't give you the grisly details. I will say that I didn't like roaches before I went to the factory, and now I'm terrified of them. **

**It's because of that experience that I now avoid any processed foods at all-I have my own garden, and I try to get stuff from the farmer's or fish market. When I need actual meat, I go ask Texas for red meat when I need it-His is always fresh and tender.**

**I don't fear you, but America, Italy, and Denmark should(sorry guys, but you know it's true)**

**You're ticklish too? Hehe, I never would've guessed! :D**

**That's cool-we have programs around Thanksgiving for the poor as well. I wish people would donate year-round, not just on holidays though...Oh well. **

**Yeah, We the states, america(who sometimes drags England along, which the original 13 and I dislike), Uncle Matt(who America also drags along as well, but everyone likes) and territories such as Puerto Rico and Guam come along. It's absolute chaos. Fun though, and everyone brings good food. **

**I've been wondering...How come so few states and nations are personified as girls? Even among us states, only ten of us are girls(me, hawaii, Kansas,Virginia, Delaware, Alabama, California, Washington, Maryland, and Montana) the rest arre boys. Any Ideas? **

**How come you and Denmark are refered to as Germanic nations? I thought Scandanavia was completely different...It must be an interesting reunion though, getting together. It probably puts some nations like Switzerland on edge though. I bet Prussia and Denmark get along really well. **

**bye~**

Yeah! And isn't Disney known for being subliminally sexist? So it's awesome that they created strong women too.

((I hate math. XP))

I like math…I don't know...I'm just a nerd.

Nope, it really isn't. But because of my horrible eyesight, my other senses were strengthened, so I mostly rely on my hearing.

That's strange. Why wouldn't people accept different branches of the same religion?

That's horrible.

I know, I was reading about that, although, didn't the Supreme Court outlaw succession? So even if those states really tried to succeed, they couldn't. I remember during the American Civil War, the main reason the north won was because the north had all the factories, railroads, and industries while the south only had plantations, so if the south did break away successfully, they would have failed.

My guess is he died. Sorry for the bluntness. That's what happens when nations lose their lands, they die. My mother died because while she didn't really lose her land, she had heirs for the land, and we took over the responsibilities.

It was…very gruesome, yes a former Viking is saying it was gruesome, mind you I was dragged along against my will as a Viking. *shudders* I never want to read a description about exactly HOW they slaughtered the poor animals ever again.

Same, I built a small greenhouse to grow fruits and vegetables. I buy fish from the farmers market. Processed foods are nasty, but I'm pretty sure here they HAVE to label everything in the food. I don't buy genetically modified food either.

We're all capable of being dangerous. I've lived long enough that I mastered not acting on emotion. Mathias should definitely be feared. Something hasn't been quite right with him since I was young…whenever he gets drunk it brings out this terrifying side of him. That's why I try to stay away from him when he drinks.

I've actually never killed anyone…merely used their pressure points to knock them out.

Yes, FEAR THE MATH. Oh no! Numbers! Here to steal your soul!

People have accused me of worshipping Satan, so I told them I was Satan. They ran away in fear.

Sounds like chaos. During Christmas, us Nordics, along with Sealand, Ladonia, and all Mathias' territories used to get together for dinner. That never went well.

I've wondered that as well. I guess it's just more likely, though not very good for reproduction…though we can live forever, so there really is no reason to have children.

Because Swedish and Danish are Germanic languages. Our languages are similar to German. It's the same language family. Same with Romance languages like French and Spanish, and Slavic languages like Russian.

I thought I would get this question eventually. Scandinavia only refers to Mathias, Norway, and I, while the term "Nordics" refers to our geographical location in Northern Europe, also including Iceland, Tino, and the others who live in out region.

Oh yes. Liechtenstein isn't allowed by Switzerland to attend. Switzerland always threatens to shoot someone, and Germany and I always come home with migraines. My cousins are LOUD. Oh gosh. Prussia+Mathias=headaches for everyone else. The bad thing is that every year a different Germanic hosts the reunion. Last time I hosted it, Prussia and Mathias (surprisingly Austria and Switzerland too) wound up in jail. Prussia and Mathias were hitting on my citizens, including minors, and Austria was fighting with both Switzerland and Prussia so it was a public disturbance, and Switzerland because he was threatening to shoot people and had a suspicious amount of weapons with him. *sigh* Something always goes wrong.

**IntraSule:**

**Aw, fooey, Sweden! She'll love it! What cute kitten doesn't like to be my dress-up doll?**

**Muertes: *sending a message to us both telepathically* Do not DARE make an attempt to dress me in those sorry excuses for clothing!**

**Me: Do you hear something, Sweden? O_o**

**-Mathias: Oh, Lord, you're right, Sweden! How did this happen?! D:**

**Addelise: You're making it seem like a bad thing, Daddy. :(**

**Mathias: *waves arms wildly* It is when you're making fun of your poor old daddy! You're both so mean and dry! D':**

**Addelise: "Dry?" But I'm not thirsty...**

**Mathias: Don't question my logic!**

**Addelise: Wha...? But I- Uncle Sweden, I don't get it, do you?**

**I think I might be finding this funnier than it really is. In any case: serious LOLing material right here! /watch?v=OjEc5-bl_BE**

I told you she didn't like it.

By dry, your idiot father is referring to my sense of humor. He means that I enjoy watching his epic failures and commenting on them, which is true. Though I do give him advice on how to avoid those situations, but he doesn't listen.

((I remember when Bernie-ing was popular…now Gangnam Style took it over.))

What did I just watch? Some guy flailing his arms…


	86. Chapter 86

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

((UGH Fuck gender dysphoria. I feel like crap. Fuck being born in the wrong body. Fuck life.))

Author isn't pleased today…

((Well that's stating it lightly. Fine, I give in, I'll see a guidance counselor ASAP.))

**Weirdo0101:**

**/watch?feature=endscreen&v=Vpm9wE_DChs&NR=1**

**SWEEDEN WATCH THIS AND DECLARE WAR ON BRITTIAN!**

Why would I declare war on England? Sure it was a tragedy, but he didn't cause it. You seem to forget I'm neutral.

((*sobbing* WHY?! This is ALMOST as sad as Gutters!))

**IntraSule:**

**Excuse me, but would you mind taking a survey created by user Zarichka? :D**

**1. What would you do if you found France sitting on your couch and asking you to feed him grapes?**

**2. Why does Cuba hate left turns?**

**3. Why is Romano's true love a port-a-potty?**

**4. Norway is in your closet... trying on your clothes, what will you do?**

**5. Iceland's making out with your refridgerator... again. Why is that?**

**6. Germany is afraid of the ants in Italy's pants, are you gonna tell Prusssia?**

**7. Hong Kong and South Korea are surfing in your fishtank, aren't you going to join them? **

**8. Britain's crying in the corner... how many corn dogs should we throw at him?**

**9. Egypt is talking to Sealand and Latvia. How many games of patty-cake have they played so far?**

**10. And finally, China's making *cough cough* LOVE *Cough cough* no jk, he's drenching himself in soy sauce while Russia stalks him through a bottle of lotion. How many times did you laugh at this survey?**

Why would France be in my house? Cursed pervert…

((FRANCE GET THE FUCK OUT! *in raeg mode*))

How should I know? Do I look like Cuba to you?

((LOL I don't know, why?))

Are you feeling okay? I think he likes Belgium…

((PFFT))

They won't fit him very well…I'm much taller than he is…

((LOLZ at the image))

Are you sure you're feeling okay? Iceland doesn't like fridges in that way…

((OMG MAH CRACK OTP! Iceland x Fridge!))

Italy doesn't have ants in his pants. Why would anyone put ants in their pants? Doesn't seem very comfortable…

((LOL I get it.))

I don't have a fish tank or pet fish.

((WTF))

Throwing corn dogs is rude and childish.

((Oh c'mon! LETS HAVE FUN THROWING CORN DOGS AT IGGY!))

No.

Sealand's 12…he doesn't like that game.

((AWWW))

Soy sauce? Why?

PFFFT *spits out water and chokes on it*))

I didn't laugh…

((I did! Thanks for making me laugh after such a suckish day! XD))

**FB Fan:**

**hey~**

**Yeah, the media itself is pretty sexist. I mean, you hardly ever get a main female character who isn't seeking a relationship in movies(chik fliks) or even if they aren't, they seem to get into one anyway-even Mulan and Tiana. **

**Yeah, after I finally understood Math, I didn't mind it as much, but it's not what I like to do. I prefer reading or the internet. Lately I've been wanting to play Zelda.**

**Mormonism is still a relatively new religion-hasn't passed 400 years I think. Plus, some stereotypes just don't die out about the church. Also, they're extremely successful, in terms of the number of people-the clergy is unpaid. **

**Well, I don't remeber if they did or not, but our bosses still file for succession every now and then anyway. Yeah, we wouldn't have lasted long on our own if we had successfully broken away during the civil war. But this is modern times-some of the more successful states, such as Tex, probably could manage on his own just fine. Some of the poorer states though, like me and Missy, can't really exist without America's support though, unless maybe we allied with Texas or someone else.**

**Speaking of the civil war, I'll say this. It SUCKED bigtime. Me and a lot of my brothers and sisters were made to leave America's house. And while I wasn't on the best terms with my siblings in the north at the time, I personally didn't want to go to war with them. We states got hurt more than we ever had in history, and for most of us who succeded, our economy collapsed. The only good thing I can say is that New York, eighteen at the time, captured me(I was 12) when New Orleans was captured early on, so my part in the war ended quickly, but my people still suffered. **

**I know he's dead, but America told me once that the Roman Empire has been seen a few times...maybe fallen nations become ghosts or spirits? Your Mother was Scandanavia, right?**

**Hmm...Vikings. It must've been hell being trapped in a boat with only Denmark and Norway. You bothered England a lot at the time, didn't you?**

**Yes, I think people seriously overanalyze what's in food. I mean, their ancestors survived just fine without labels and nutrition information. And then there's the whole carb's are bad, sugar's aare bad, blah blah blah. None of those things are bad-people need to eat. But most people don't realize is that they could eat their caloric intake in ice cream and as long as it isn't over 1500 calories, they won't gain any weight(though they will be nutrient deprived) People just need to not overeat-that's the problem in America.**

**I've heard Denmark could be scary drunk...maybe it was WWII that did it...*shiver***

**I've never killed anyone either-the most I've done is knock them out with a ladle. It takes a lot for me to get that angry though. **

**You have no idea how chaotic it is at thanksgiving can be, especially with football(football to america is rugby to europe, right?) A few years ago, Indianna got a 'bright' idea to start a food war with me, by throwing a creme pie my way. I ducked, it hit Texas, who retaliated by throwing the gravy bowl, which hit Ohio...things went downhill from there. It ended when I finally got a hold of Indiana and threatened to pour tabasco sauce down his throat. He surrendered, and I won the Great Food Fight of 2009. Go Saints! Alfred was really upset though, since so much food was thrown around. All of us who participated(basically everyone except Alaska(no one had the guts to throw food at him) and Hawaii(who's too sweet to do something like that)) was grounded for three months, a full six months going to Indiana for starting it.**

**hmm...I guess your answer makes sense, and I think it's also because Men are usually politically dominant to women when territories, states, or nations are formed. My people had to work together to survive when they first came here, which migh be why I'm a girl. **

**What happens if a female nation/state does have kids? or a male, for that matter? Soes the kid take over, or does a new nation form? I'm curious...**

**Isn't Kugelmungel Ausria and Hungary's kid? Maybe I'll ask her.**

**Ahh, the same language group, that makes sense. Thanks for clearing that up :)**

**As for your reunion, I guess it's a good and bad thing that Liechtenstein can't attend...She may help calm Switzy down, and she's pretty nice and polite, but having her around Denmark and Prussia may not be the best idea..Denmark and Prussia together is a somewhat scary thought. They all got arrested!? That sucks. Let me know when the next one is. I'll send you some ibprofen. and maybe some earplugs.**

**good luck~**

Very true…

I prefer reading books most people would find boring.

The unpaid clergy sounds like a good idea. That way, unlike the Roman Catholic church, the clergy won't let the power go to their heads…

One of my provinces, Scåne, wants to belong to Mathias. I don't think that's a very good idea. She doesn't really know what my brother is capable of…and if Mathias' government rejects her, her economy isn't strong enough for her to live on her own.

Doesn't sound fun.

Unfortunately. They dragged me along with them. It sure wasn't fun being on a boat with the 2 of them. I kind of feel bad for England.

Yes, my mother was Ancient Scandinavia. Germany was pretty freaked out when the Roman Empire visited him. Rome said "god" allowed him to visit, though there's probably a more logical explanation somewhere. Maybe they aren't really dead. Maybe they just live somewhere else, forbidden from visiting us except on special occasions.

But also their ancestors didn't have to deal with genetically modified foods, frozen foods, junk food, processed foods, etc, not to mention people were more active and ate smaller meals. We used to just eat the things we found in nature.

It was a long time before WWII that he became a terrifying drunk. Why do you think I left the Kalmar Union? The 2 of us are polar opposites, and I guess my presence made him drink until he became intoxicated. He only ever used to attack me while drunk.

People seem to think I'm constantly angry. On the contrary actually. I'm usually very calm; not many things can anger me. Though having a lot of patience sure helps…

Rugby? That's a British sport. Football to Europe is what you Americans call soccer. Though my country is better at hockey thanks to all the snow and ice we get here.

No, my family has never done anything like that. I have, however gotten into prank wars with Mathias before. I won.

It's not that men are dominant, it's socially implemented sexism that starts very young, ingraining societal expectations into children's heads. (Hooray for psychology and sociology.)

If you go to the store to buy a toy for a child, you'll notice that the only things you can buy for girls are dolls, baby dolls, fake beauty sets, kitchen sets, etc. This teaches young girls that they are expected to cook and clean and have kids. Not to mentions everything is pink. This tells them they're expected to love the color pink.

Young boys get cars, trains, trucks, action figures, etc. This teaches them that they get to have fun, play, and go places.

For the longest time, women weren't allowed to get jobs or go to school. Their husbands were expected to keep them loyal and brainwashed. They cooked, cleaned, catered to their husbands, and were baby factories.

So when you have a person that doesn't adhere to what society expects, for example the Author and I, others often make life difficult for them. I would love to get married to the person I love, but I wasn't even allowed to THINK about getting married to him until 2009.

Actually you were born female because of genetics, though just because you were born female doesn't necessarily mean you are female.

((Thanks Waldy.))

Well, people with male bodies can't get pregnant. I'd imagine that birth for female nations/states/provinces works the way it does for humans, only the baby would be immortal. I don't know for sure. Ask China, he's the oldest nation.

((FYI Kugelmugel's male. I know he looks rather feminine, but so do China and Finny, but they're male as well.))

Just got back from a family reunion in Germany…I was greeted by Prussia and Mathias dancing to "Disco Pogo" in lederhosen. I REALLY didn't want to see that. Curse my inability to forget things!

Thanks.

Ah, family. Can't live with them, can't live without them. *sigh*

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

**Hola Suecia. Yeah...they've been back for a while now, but I decided to keep hacking into this blog for a while. Yes, things may get quite confusing...you are talking to 2Ps, after all.**

**2P España**

I see…

Is my 2P back there too? He's so annoying…he never shuts up.


	87. Chapter 87

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Happy Trans* Awareness Week.

((I came out to my mom and dad, they accept me. My sister on the other hand…wasn't so nice…perhaps I shouldn't have said anything to her. She refuses to call me by the correct name, and she's totally rude to me.))

((Oh crap! My grandma wants to drag me clothes shopping but she does know yet! Someone save me! Please! I hate shopping, and it'll definitely be worse now. DX))

My 2P never shuts up. . The worst part is that he's every bit as smart as I am, but he wants to use his intelligence for evil. That's right, he likes killing people…and he has no control over his temper. He's whiny, he's loud, he's talkative, he's rude, etc.

Fishing takes lots of patience and time. Mathias usually makes me fish for him because he's too impatient.

Helping Sealand and Ladonia write Santa letters. Awww. They don't know Tino is Santa. Then I have to go drop Sealand off at England's because he always spends the holidays with his brothers.

Mathias is insisting on spending the holidays with Ladonia and I…I think he just wanted someone to clean up after him and make him food.

He leaves his legos on the floor. Sorry for breaking them Mathias, but you shouldn't be leaving them where someone (namely me) can and will step on them, though not on purpose. It hurts to step on them without wearing shoes.

Mathias is currently reading (yes I know, shocking that he's actually reading something) Shakespeare's "MacBeth" because he likes all the violence. Only he says because it's written in Olden English, he can't understand very much of it…guess I'll get him the Sparknotes version.

Psychology is interesting. People look to religion because they feel they need something to believe in…hm…

That's so disgusting. Nasty! *gagging* Mathias showed me both Human Centipedes. EWWWW. Even WORSE than reading "the Jungle." Why would someone make a movie THIS disturbing.

He's laughing at me! He thinks my gagging over those horrible movies is funny! T_T Thanks Mathias. Now I'll have nightmares about that.

Hahahahaha, my boss is trying to make me talk to some random human. Good luck with that, Boss. I only talk when I feel like it.

Even though I'm clumsy and I fail at life, I don't fail as bad as the people in infomercials.

I think I'll go lay in the snow. It's nice and quiet and clean. My brother is a slob.

If you people are expecting me to start going shopping with you, obsessing over the color pink, be loud, sassy, and fashionable you're in the wrong place. There's more to me than my sexuality.

Mathias is a man-child.

If you people are wondering why I called Tino my wife ONCE, it was because back then there was no word for same-sex marriage. Was I supposed to call him my husband? Partner? Significant Other? I had no idea. With our countries merged, we were by all means married, although it was an arranged marriage.

I honestly didn't call him wife because he's what people consider "feminine," so I'm sorry if people thought I meant to be sexist or something.

I meant it as a term of endearment, but clearly I failed. I only succeeded to make him angry.

My brain is saying move on but my heart is saying don't give up.

((OMG BEST FANFIC IDEA EVAR! I should make one called "Big Brother Denmark and Chibi Sweden" Perfect, no?))

**Weirdo0101:**

**Ik you are but finland was on germany side and norway and denmark got invaded. How did you feel bout that?**

I knew that.

I felt really upset that there was nothing I could do. I was forced to sit there by my boss and watch the other Nordics fall victim to Hitler's regime. You have no idea how badly I wanted to fight. It felt like an insult to everything I believe in, being forced to sit there and watch. I hated every moment of it.

**IntraSule:**

**Fie upon her for not liking it! *sniff* What happened to her, Sweden? She used to love it when I dressed her up!**

**Muertes: *using telepathy again* I did not! You just stuffed me with food until I was too full to fight back and put those clothes on me!**

**-Addelise: Oh, so that's what "dry" means! I get it! Tee hee! :D**

**Mathias: It ain't funny! D': And I do listen! I just...go my own way. u_u**

**Addelise: I think that's what he meant by not listening, Daddy. :\**

**Mathias: *points at Addelise* Quiet, you! Or it's to the naughty-bad-bad corner!**

**Addelise: ...I'm so glad Mommy was the one to name me. ._.**

**((Yay to Gangnam Style! Heeeeey, Sexay Laday! X'D))**

**-Sweden! Oh, my goodness, they know! D:**

Don't use force with Muertes…she clearly didn't enjoy it. I wouldn't enjoy wearing a dress either.

((Neither would I))

That's called selective hearing Mathias. You only hear what you want to here and the rest just goes right past you.

Mathias is bad at naming things. You named your pet moose "Fluffy Fluffy Moose III." Yes, I remember you having a pet moose.

((Only even BETTER with Bill Nye! I miss Bill Nye the Science Guy))

Who is they? And what exactly do they know?

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

**Hola Suecia. Sí, he's here...although I wouldn't recommend talking to him...he would continue talking para siempre. **

**2P España**

He does have a habit of never shutting up. Almost as annoying as Mathias.

Say, if you're Spain's 2P, shouldn't you be all grouchy and quiet? No offense intended…


	88. Chapter 88

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

((OMG guys my binder shipped! I should have it before Thanksgiving!

But it sucks, my school has school this week. We get out an hour early on Wednesday and don't have class on Thursday or Friday.

Going to Indiana on Thursday with my dad and sister. Ugh. I have to share a hotel bed with her. That's going to be awkward. I'll be back some time on Friday, but I'm taking my laptop with. The hotel will most likely have wifi.))

There's a lot of ice and snow here already. The best way I've found to get across ice without falling is waddling across like a penguin. You look awkward, but you avoid hurting yourself. Apparently I'm an oversized penguin.

((I like to think of him as a gentle giant like the whale shark. Whale sharks are definitely large enough to swallow a person whole, but they only eat plankton. And they don't attack.

No sticking snow or ice here yet, but it sure is cold. Screw lake-effect snow. XP))

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

**Hola Suecia. Sí, but since I've never really met your Mathias, I would say that your contraparte is the most annoying. Well, I am sort of grouchy, I guess. Cheerful people annoy me, if that's what you would call grouchy. No, it's okay. You didn't offend me.**

**2P España**

Good, you agree with me then. I think we should superglue his mouth closed.

Cheerful people don't annoy me, people who never ever shut up annoy me.

**Greece's Kitty:**

**(( tell your sister she sucks.))**

**Kitty: book with violence? Ohhhh! I want to read it!**

((Oh she knows how much I hate her, believe me.))

No. A lot of books have violence in them…but the way "the Jungle" does it just makes me want to vomit. Ugh the details. Too much detail. *shudders*

((Trust me, if you've read "the Jungle" you'll understand just why I'm so freaked out by it.))

**FB Fan:**

** hey**

**I enjoy reading historical fiction(kind of ironic huh?) and adventure. I don't have much time to read now a days though...I need a vacation.**

**Yes, the clergy is unpaid, and the tithes and offerings go into the upkeep of the building and charity work. It's good-it makes sure that the clergy are doing their work for the people and the Lord, and the money goes to a good cause. **

**If scane wants to join Matthias, bring her to a german reunion. It'll quell her wish soon enough.**

**Yeah, some places still fly the confederate flag-and sometimes I think I see Shep Jones nearby when I'm at those places, but I lose sight of him quickly...**

**It's probably just that your gaze is intense from squinting-that can make you look angry...maybe you need better glasses?**

**I didn't say that men were dominant(FBFan is a girl, and so is Louisa). They just had most of the political power for centuries and centuries. Which might be why the people chosen as countries were male-just an idea. I know about chromosomes and such. and I know about the history of the sexism as well.**

**Yeah, people in general seem caught up in appearance-there was a study done with young girls journals. A few decades ago, girls focused on inner aspects-being kind, etc. Now they think-I need to be thinner, tanner. Our value system has completely gone on the blink. Some people take pride in having no morals.**

**Oh my gosh, a prank war? sounds awesome. Penn and Ohio went throught that once. **

**I'll ask China about it when I get the chance-Also, I know KM's a boy, I'm just wondering if he's Austria and Hungary's actual son. But if a female nation got pregnant, wouldn't the baby have to represent a landmas or fort or someting?**

**(glad your ma and dad accepted you! :) Just ignore your sister's behaviorr for now-she'll come around eventually)**

**(I'm not one of those shopaholics, but it's nice to find something new you look good in, just be patient, and take it in stride)**

**My 2P is a total party girl-never does anything but party at bars on burbon street, and she's mean as a flea-bitten dog. We don't interact much, thank gosh, and she's kind of dumb. If she's not careful, I may not have to ask China about what happens when a female nation has a baby. If she does have a kid I'm suing for custody. I wouldn't trust her with a hamster.**

**Awww...Hawaii and Alaska still have to do theirs, along with the other half of the states, plus me. I'm not sure what to ask for this year. **

**Yeah, after thanksgiving, sections of us-west, north central, etc. stay in one person's place until after new years. I'll be in south central house with Tex, Arkansaws, Missouri, Oklahoma, and Kansas. It'll be fun, if a little loud. The house is at Okie's this year. The main Christmas and New Year's celebration is at America's though. **

**Mississippi is similiar to Mathias. He'll be over in the southwest house though. He's over at my house enough though, and I don't get to visit with Kansas much.**

**Matthias is reading 'Macbeth'? Ah, because it's violent. I'm not into Shakespeare myself. I read Romeo and Juliet. It's annoying in some parts, and they all end up dead. Great work Shakespeare.**

**Religion is much more than that. Of the questions science can't answer, one of them is where our souls go when we die. And no offense, I just can't believe that everything just suddenly appeared out of nothing. No offense meant. **

**Oh gross. I looked up the wikipedia version-that's disgusting to the max! Gross beyond all description, should be banned. Never watching it. EVER.**

**Denmark laughed? That's the time when you back away slowly and look for a number to a mental hospital. **

**Ahh..yes, some of us states know your pain. We're forbidden from mayrrying one another, though we can date. I know some states wanted to get together, and a few even wanted to have children. It's one reason I'm hesitant to ask Texas out-one, I'm not sure if he likes me like that, and two, if we do get together, what happens to our future? :( **

**No way around the rule unless we break away, and that isn't likely. **

**See ya~**

Don't really get vacations either, but I get to travel the world.

That's awesome! I remember during the Middle Ages the clergy was very corrupt.

Oh she knows. She's gone quiet over the past few years.

That must be embarrassing, knowing what the Confederacy stood for.

That's why I usually stare at the floor.

We're not exactly chosen…we're born into it. Needless to say, the humans that knew my when I was a child were quite freaked out that I wasn't growing "normally."

((Both of us are male, but I'm unfortunately a trans* male, and I was raised as a girl but hated every second of it.))

Very sad indeed. I think it has a lot to do with the photoshopped celebrities and models in magazines. Aren't girls taught from a young age to hate their bodies or something?

It was fun, but he has a habit of taking jokes too far.

Not quite sure how pregnancy works in nations.

((AWWW thanks. I hope she'll come around eventually.))

2Ps aren't a very good thing I guess. Mine's here now. And he won't. Shut. Up.

ANOTHER Mathias? As if the original wasn't bad enough…I don't think I could take ANOTHER Mathias.

"Romeo and Juliet" is actually a parody of "love at first sight" books. I like Shakespeare.

Nah, I know what you mean. Who really knows? Maybe there is a god. Makes about as much sense as countries actually being alive.

((Did he just break the 4th Wall? O_O))

It shouldn't be banned. In fact, I'm glad it was written. This was THE book that created the FDA. What they say about banned books is that the only books that get banned are the books that show the world its shame.

((You think the Wikipedia article was bad? Try actually reading it! *gags* My Junior English class has to read it next. *cries* I DUN WANNA READ IT AGAIN! I don't think I could stomach it.))

Eh, we're all slightly crazy. I'm not exactly 100% sane either. I think my old age is getting to me. Sometimes I go to do something but then I can't remember what it was…

((That's been happening to me for years and I'm only 17.))

With marriage I don't think it so much matters. True, there is the kind that requires merging countries like Austria and Hungary did, but nations can get married the way our people do as well.

I think female nations are only capable of giving birth if there's land that needs to be represented or something like that. I don't really know though. All the female ancients like Ancient Scandinavia (my mother), Ancient Greece, and Ancient Egypt are dead but left behind children. I think China might have known my mom. You'd probably want to ask him, or a really old female nation.

**IntraSule:**

**Feh, when she becomes YOUR kitteh, then YOU can decide what her fashion swag will be like! Feh, fine, I won't force her to wear the stupid clothes! *throws miniature sailor outfit onto the floor* Hmm...Sweden, how much do you like wearing sailor outfits...? **

**-Mathias: Hey! Fluffy Fluffy Moose the Third was and still is the most kick-ass name ever! And that moose was an awesome Viking, not my pet! He was a great companion, too, that moose was!**

**((PFFFFT! Fluffy Fluffy Moose! X'D Mathias's pet moose reminds me of my high school computer teacher's fascination with moose and moose things. Seriously, if we brought him anything moose-related, he'd give us extra credit! Oh, and who's Bill Nye?))**

**Addelise: Daddy, that's a terrible name! D:**

**Mathias: It is not! Oh! Hey, SWEDEN! Make me a pie? OH! MAKE IT RUM-FLAVORED! 8D**

**Addelise: Oh, Daddy...*facepalm***

**Mathias: What? We know he can't resist baking 'em pies! You better make a request before it's too late! :D**

**Addelise:... *another facepalm***

**-Dude! Sweden! It's "they"! -_o "They" "know" -_o about -_o o_- the "thing"! -_o The "thing", dude! o_- -_o o_- ((Ow, my eyes! D:))**

At least listen to her.

No, I'm not wearing a sailor outfit.

You must admit that it was a stupid name, even for you. The moose was not a Viking. It was a moose.

((LOL…wait YOU DON'T KNOW WHO BILL NYE IS?! You poor deprived child! Go Google "Bill Bye the Science Guy" right now!))

Make your own pie, you lazy oaf! On second thought, don't you dare touch my kitchen! You want alcohol-flavored pie? That sounds like a terrible flavor!

I don't understand.


	89. Chapter 89

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**xXxXLupicidexXxX:**

**(As Prussia)**

**Selective hearing? West says that I have that too... -_-**

**Und I know that you said that Finland is straight, but being completely 100% straight is unawesomely impossible! Has he even tried it, to say that he doesn't like it? It's like Bruder says when trying to get me to eat my vegetables: 'You can't say that you don't like it, until you've tried it!'**

**Doesn't the same thing apply here?**

That makes a lot of sense actually.

He is heterosexual. He has no interest, whether it be romantically or sexually towards other males. It's possible. You don't choose to be a certain sexuality, you're just born like that.

Vegetables are completely different. I'm not going to force him into anything he doesn't want.

**Greece's Kitty:**

**Kitty: well thats one book im never going to read.**

**Penguin? Zey iz so cute!*glomps sweden* i shall hug you till you tell finny.**

**I was talking to my friends and one of them showed a titanic hetalia video and finland and sealand were trying to get you to come in the life boat and finally sealand asked "is daddy coming" and you said no. It was so sad TT-TT**

You should read it. It's one of those books that you have to read.

I won't tell him right now…maybe someday.

That is sad…but the truth is, in a situation like that, I would definitely force them onto a lifeboat. I can swim very well actually. I'm used to the frigid North Sea. I wouldn't die from that.

((OMG THAT VIDEO! *cries* Though not as sad as Gutters.))

**FB Fan:**

**Sup**

**At least you get vacations to other countries-I can only travel around the americas, and not too often at all. I don't leave home too much. **

**Yeah, the clergy is a really good thing-if you want to know more, just ask :)**

**Well, it's good that she's not too rebellious anymore. I hear Uncle Matt say he still has problems with Quebec now and then.**

**The confederate flag has a different meaning now-it's just a symbol of the southern heritage, which is why some places still have it waving-I guess it's kind of like the swatstika-it used to be a good luck symbol before the Nazi's used it, and now it's just associated with Nazism and hatred. **

**Yes, I remeber getting weird stares as some of my childhood friends grew up faster than I did. I lived with France-I'm pretty sure he's my actual father, though I have yet to find out who my mother was. I don't worry about it too much though. **

**I think to sum it up in three words or less, about what most girls think about their body, is 'not good enough' Most of us aren't taught that we're ugly, but we see another woman in a magazine, and think, she's so pretty and thin and such...I don't look like that. Too many are conformists, and too many don't realize that the pictures in the magazine are just like the pictures in food commercials-the real thing never looks as good as what you see on TV.**

**I'm sorry about your 2P. It's 2PM here, and my 2P came in at 3AM, and she's hungover and swearing. At least she didn't bring anyone in with her this time. SHe doesn't stay with me often though, thank gosh...**

**Eh, don't worry. Mississippi is his own person, he just shares some of Mr. Denmark's qualities, but I don't think Missy matches his intelligence.**

**I'm just not the biggest fan of 'love at first sight' books. I mean-in real life, who would want to get married to someone they saw just once? It's also basing good qualities with appearance-which is never a good idea.**

**Yeah, I believe there is a God, and he loves all of us.**

**huh? Oh, I wasn't talking about The Jungle, I have no problem with that being published. I was talking about the human centipede and the human centipede 2! The wikipedia articles alone were enough to make me heave, and it said for the premiere of the second someone actually got physically sick enough that they had to get to an ambulance. I think, if it's seriously that disturbing, it should be banned. And if Denmark was seriously laughing, I'd go call a mental hospital and check him in!**

**(I'm sorry, but at least you should do well in the course because you read it already)**

**Eh, I do the same thing! I'll go to get something from my room, and then forget what I was there for! (I'm about to turn 19)**

**If a couple of us got together, we would have to merge our state's land, which is why America forbids it. It works differently for us states. **

**That theory about pregnancy makes sense. At least, it explains why my 2P never got pregnant before.**

**(I feel your pain. I'm in college in Utah, and we only have thursday and friday off. Waiting for it, so I can start a couple of papers due at the end of term. If you think HS is hard, just wait for the next step in education. )**

**Louisa~**

But like I said, it's not for sight seeing, just for boring meetings.

I would actually love to know more.

She's just quieter, but I'm sure she's just looking for an excuse to try and break away. Poor Canada.

Yes, that's exactly what I meant. The Nazis took a Hindu symbol for peace and (ironically) changed it into a horrible symbol for war and assimilation.

The humans around us were pretty freaked out.

That's a very good way to put it. Most diet pills and things advertised are quite dangerous too. Everything is photoshopped, and if it seems too good to be true, it probably is.

Mine FINALLY left. He normally lives wherever the other 2Ps live.

I don't like love at first sight books either. It's really not about loving the other person for who they are; it's about loving the body of the other person. Very shallow indeed. Plus, if you just met them, couldn't they be harboring some horrible secret?

Personally I don't believe in a god, but who really knows what happens after death?

Oh, that makes more sense then. Yeah, that movie should be banned, and that definitely doesn't surprise me that someone had to be hospitalized. I don't know whether Mathias thought my reaction to the movies was funny or the movies were funny, but he showed his dark side either way. I doubt a straight jacket is enough to hold him back…

Hm…I didn't know that.

I don't really know for sure…in my lifetime, no female nations have gotten pregnant and given birth, at least as far as I know.

((Nah, high school's easy. It's boringly easy. My high school grades harsher than some colleges, is what I was told.))


	90. Chapter 90

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

((HAPPY THANKSGIVING MAH FELLOW AMERICANS!))

**Greece's Kitty:**

**Kitty: it was human AU. Meaning...TT-TT*glomps sweden* **

**WHYDIDYOUDOTHATSWEDEN!?**

AU?

Relax, it was fanart. It's not even REMOTELY that easy to get rid of me. I would never go down without a fight.

If it really did happen, of course I would sacrifice myself for the people I love. They must live on.

**Weirdo0101:**

** /watch?v=lj2xVFcY6h8&feature=related**

**/watch?v=GhiDsI-p6x4&NR=1&feature=endscreen**

**/watch?NR=1&v=_lG6qorfEr4&feature=endscreen**

**/watch?v=bPTXHMeMRT4&feature=endscreen&NR=1**

**/watch?v=55qdw6W98kA&feature=related**

**/watch?v=5G9M6Rtw_e4&feature=fvwrel**

**watch now sweeden! would you do that for people of the world?**

O_o Why would someone make that?

((OMFG YES I WAS WAITING FOR THIS!

I'm definitely enjoying this one.

Weird but I like it.

LOVE THIS ONE

YES

OMG SO CUTE

PFFFT OMG LOL DENMARK))

**FB Fan:**

** Louisa and FBFan here~**

**FBFan: You want to know more? That's great! :D Where should I start...There's so much to tell. I didn't expect you to be this intrested :) But I'm really happy. So, anyway, we believe God and Jesus are seprerate, heavenly beings, along witht he holy spirit. We believe that before we came to earth, Heavenly Father laid out a plan before us-we would come to earth, have the agency to make our own decisions, and reap the reward of what we sow. Jesus would make repentance possible. We also believe in modern revelation, that angels and God still communicate with us, that there are prophets on the earth. Joseph Smith, as a boy, went in to the woods to pray and ask what church he should join. The Father and Christ appeared unto him, and told him to join none of them. Joseph was later given an ancient record which he translated into the Book of Mormon (hence the name 'mormon' the actual name is the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints) and he established the church.**

**I'm sorry if that's an information overload, but there's the basics. What else would you like to know? Now to rebuild the fourth wall!**

**Louisa: Good, (yawn) now,**

**Yes, I remeber playing with servants at France's and Spain's house along with Matthew. They would grow into adulthood while I stayed at about eight years old for about a hundred years. I was a mini until I was sold to Spain. I had a growth spurt there, than another when I was sold to America. I had a few more throughout my time with him. **

**Exactly my point with 'love at first sight!' I mean, I've read in some reports how serial killers gained their victim's initial trust with their looks, it's called the 'halo effect.' Immediately associating good looks with a good personality is not only shallow, but dangerous.**

**It's not quite as dangerous as some dieting pills and plans though. I'm glad I like food...I can't imagine the pain of being anorexic...My heart goes out to the people who are.**

**(I think I was over-ambitious. Too many classes is no good, especially if they're hard. But High schools can definitely grade harsher)**

**Hmmm...Lets see, pumpkin, chocolate, cherry, blackberry, blueberry, boysenberry, rasberry, apple, bannana, buttermilk, cheese, coconut, Lemon, Mississippi mud(hehe), key lime, neapolitan, peach, pecan(yum8D), pot, raisin, red velvet, shepard's, sweet potato, sugar, and strawberry pie. 25 in all. Our diversity shows...this took hours upon hours of baking, but at least it was me and the mid-southener's house making everything...I'm not sure I'll be able to look at a bag of flour without crying for a few days though...;.'(so dang tired)**

**Tomorrow we all travel to America's house...goodnight**

Of course I want to learn more. I try not to be ignorant. ((I love to learn too! See, not ALL atheists are douche bags who hate religion.))

That's quite interesting. Very different from other branches of Christianity…

((PFFT LOL what 4th Wall?))

-_- Author just barges in here whenever he wants.

((Damn right I do!))

See what I mean?

I stayed small for a LONG time…not really sure why. And then I shot up quickly to my adult size.

Yup. Sad but true. You wouldn't believe the disgustingly sexist things that come from Mathias' mouth sometimes.

Stockholm Syndrome is nasty too. So messed up. Why would someone fall in love with the person that's abusing them? And no, I have absolutely NOTHING to do with Stockholm Syndrome. I'm sick of people saying that I gave Tino Stockholm Syndrome. I'm not an abusive person…while we were "married" I kept my distance from him as much as possible because I knew he didn't like me very much.

He constantly talks about how he only sleeps with virgins, because apparently if a girl were to sleep around as much as he does, she's a slut but he's just fine? Then he goes on to say women should only wear mini skirts and shirts that show off their chests, and says that women should NEVER have ANY hair on their bodies, except for their head. Disgusting. What kind of logic is this?! My brother is a sexist pig. Though every time he says something sexist, I slap him.

Or really anyone with an eating disorder. The way society sees it, you're either too fat or too skinny. People are always telling me that I'm "too skinny." Well, sorry for eating healthy and exercising. I just have a naturally thin body.

((Mine does. It grades too hard.))

…wow…that is a LOT of pie.

After Germanic family reunions I can't stand to look at any alcohol…never drank any in the first place, but Mathias leaves his beer here because apparently he's annoyed that I never have any when he barges in here. Last time he left a can out and Ladonia almost drank it.

Good luck…have fun…don't kill anyone. No, seriously, don't kill anyone, not even Mississippi.

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

** Hola Suecia. Yes, I guess so... Oh, good idea. We should do that. It would be lovely to have some silence. Yes, they annoy me also. They just keep talking, and won't let you say anything or shut up.**

**2P España**

If you want to duct tape their mouths shut, I'm all for that.

Though I recommend you do it to my 2P while he's asleep. He gets rather aggressive, and would probably shoot you.

Best of luck.


	91. Chapter 91

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**Greece's Kitty:**

**Kitty: good. Dont die. OR I WILL BE FILAND WILL BE SAD. AND SEALAND WILL BE SAD.**

**AND THAT IS BAD**

Wasn't planning on dying anytime soon. But when I do, I want to go out on my own terms.

**IntraSule:**

** I already listened to her, and since she said she doesn't want to wear the mini-sailor suit, I'm not gonna force her to wear it. But YOU, Sweden, Y U NO wear sailor suit/ It's cool! You'll match Sealand! D:**

**-Mathias: Fine, maybe the name could've been better, but the moose was definitely a Viking! He was a Viking moose, and he had that conquering spirit! You just don't know! u_u**

**Why can't I have rum pie? It isn't so bad! D':**

**Addelise: It's sorta true, Uncle Sweden; I had rum muffins before, and they taste really good! :) ((It's true! Plus, the alcohol is baked out of it, I think. Otherwise, bakeries wouldn't be selling it so easily to minors! XD))**

**Mathias: See? Even my chibi-seed can vouch for me!**

**Addelise:...Please don't call me that, Daddy...**

**-Sweden, nevermind the secret, okay? *sigh* Just be prepared. *gives you a cake with a hammer's head jutting out of it* Use it wisely. u_u**

I'm not a child. I'm also not Norway. I don't like wearing sailor suits. I prefer long sleeves.

A moose can't b a Viking, Mathias. It's a MOOSE.

Sounds disgusting. I will not bake such a thing.

At least you didn't call her your spawn.

Why? Why is there a hammer sticking out of this cake? I don't understand.

**FB Fan:**

**FBFan: Hiya~ **

**It's nice to learn about other religions sometimes:) I took a class on the abrahamic faiths in High School. Honestly, Islam has to be one of the most misunderstood faiths out there. **

**Hmm, what to tell next...We have a word of wisdom, which I think is similiar to one of the Jewish things, it's called kosher right? Anyway, basically we shouldn't drink alcohol or smoke, and we should eat meat sparingly, with thanksgiving(I eat meat everyday, most of us do, but I need to remember to be more thankful for it). **

**We baptize at age 8, which we regard as the age when a person can be held accountable for their actions.**

**Also, I should mention, we study both the bible and the book of mormon-they're complimentary to each other. **

**We believe that our bodies are sacred, so we shouldn't get tattos(I don't like needles much anyway...and I've never seen an elderly person with a tattoo). **

**The family is forever. There is a lot of empathis put on having a family. A mother's role is cherished, but not in a way that is sexist or demeans woman-most other members I know have a job, and so do I. But the role of a mother, if you have children, shouldbe high up in the priority. After all, children are precious. Fathers are encouraged to take care of the family and be there. It's difficult to explain without sounding sexist...but it really isn't. **

**Hmm..anything in particular you want to ask about? This is some random stuff about the church. Okay, back to you, Louisa!**

**Louisa: Why do you keep butting in?**

**FBFan: Cause I can, and you're protestant, so I can talk to him about the church better.**

**Louisa: Really? I thought I was catholic.**

**FBFan: -_-'**

**Louisa: Oh well...**

**Denmark really says stuff like that!? Maybe me and a few of my sisters should take him gator hunting when the weather turns...I"m sure we could have a few 'friendly' conversations, and he would change his mind...honhonhon**

**FBFan: Uh, Louisa...Y-You look l-like you're o-on fire...b-blue fire...and y-your face is all s-scary...like the time France asked England to marry him and dreagged him off...*shivering***

**Louisa: really? (aura extinguishes) I never knew...Maybe I have more of Papa than I thought! Hooray!**

**Hmm.. At least you grew quickly. Not only am I small, I grew so slowly! I'd have periods of growth, and then stay that way for years and years. **

**I've read up on Stokholm syndrome...pretty nasty, but based on base survival instincts, as I can see. And no, I didn't think it had anything to do with you anyhow. You were good to Tino, considering your marriage was arranged.**

**Yeah, by societie's standards I'm too fat. So sorry I've got a sweet tooth, and I like eating. I like exercise too, but with how hot it is outside, and the swarms of mosquitos i just don't like going outside too much.**

**Pie :A: Too much...Way too much. But no one complained, (everyone has a favorite type, which they must have at Thanksgiving and Christmas. At least I'm only in charge of potatoes for christmas. One hundred potatoes on the wall 1oo potatoes! Take one down, mash it to bits, 99 potatoes on the wall!) and I ate a lot of pecan pie. So good! Mississippi was nice and said the Mississippi mud pie was awesome. He does care! ;) Florida complimented the peach, and Hawaii liked the coconut. :) I won't make pie again anytime soon. **

**Thanksgiving was relatively normal. Lots of little fights, but no one got seriously hurt or threw food. Someone(glares at Mississippi) bought up the topic of football, and New York and Massachusetts got into a huge fight. New York won, no suprise. Rhode Island revived Massachusetts with some fish and ice. All in all, a regular thanksgiving.**

**Really tired...shopped all day today, but with more than 50 people to find christmas presents for, I need to take advantage of sales! Got the majority today with Arkansaws. Night~**

It is indeed. Yeah, I've noticed that. A lot of people assume all Muslims are terrorists, which isn't true at all. I have a lot of immigrants from the Middle East. They fled here form the governments. They're nice people. I've talked to some of them before.

((I was raised Jewish, so I can tell you that Kosher means that you don't mix meat and dairy. People who keep Kosher don't eat meat on their pizza. If they're having some kind of meat, they can't drink milk with it. If they're having some dairy, they can't have meat. Not sure what Jews call words of wisdom…but it's not all Jews who keep Kosher. My grandparents don't. Keeping Kosher is a choice.))

That's very interesting.

Good. Drinking and smoking are horrible for you.

I don't like needles either.

I see…so in your religion, women are highly valued and respected, and children are important. That's true, children are the future of civilization.

And it's good to hold people accountable for their actions. I hold both Sealand and Ladonia accountable for their actions. If they say something mean to or about someone for no reason, they get in trouble.

Maybe I'll get a book later on it.

Unfortunately he does. Have fun beating him up. He really needs to learn it's not okay to say things like that.

Yes but the downside to that is feeling even more awkward than normal. Puberty sucked. I grew more than 2 feet in 4 years.

It is nasty. I feel ashamed for having Stockholm as my capital…

Mosquitoes are annoying. Not to mention they do nothing good for anyone. They could die out and no animal would care. Everything that eats mosquitoes has other food supplies too. We don't have mosquitoes up here. But I've certainly traveled to places that have them.

I don't like going outside either. And now I'm not allowed to stay outside for very long. Last time, I fell asleep outside and got buried by 3 feet of snow. My boss was not pleased. He put me back on suicide watch again. But I wasn't even trying to kill myself this time.

Yikes. For Christmas, I'm usually stuck cooking. The last time Mathias tried to cook, the oatmeal literally exploded. Now Iceland's scared of oatmeal.

It's good that Mississippi was nice for once.

American football I'm guessing. I've heard people can be particularly nasty about it to each other.

Good luck with that. Later I'm helping Tino with shopping. Sealand and Ladonia still don't know that Tino's Santa…I think it's cute.

Goodnight.


	92. Chapter 92

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

**Hola Suecia. Yes, I shall try that. Yeah, he can get pretty aggressive. I'll do that right away. And after that, I could come over to your world and duck tape Mathias' mouth shut also. Then we would both have some peace and quiet. Thank you.**

**2P España**

Sounds wonderful. Thank you.

Yes, finally some peace and quiet. Mathias is kind of stupid, so even if you only duct taped his mouth and not his hands, he wouldn't be able to figure it out.

**hetaliaforever123:**

**Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**No, I'm not Sweden. I'm actually a capital... Not Sockholm, because, well... *he kinda saw what you said about him*, so I'll take over instead! Hi, I'm Helsinki, also known as Finland's capital! I'm a lot like my brother Finland (that's what they all say...), so I hope I'm easy to talk to! I hope...**

**I was going to read your whole blog... but I saw how many entries you made and I couldn't wait that long to ask you a question... yes, I'm pretty much lazy. T-T **

**The other capitals and I have been searching through this site for the nations' blogs, and... well... *blushes* We ran into some nasty "yaoi" things... particularly they kept pointing out something called "SuFin"... I don't want to know. But, still, I finally found this blog! Anyways... please reply soon? **

**Bye!**

**Helsinki**

I didn't mean anything bad to Stockholm by saying I'm embarrassed. It actually has nothing to do with him. I'm just annoyed that everyone seems to think I gave Tino Stockholm Syndrome, which I most certainly did not. Our relationship, if you can even call it that, has only ever been platonic.

Sorry, I don't really have much to do. It's cold and dark, and my boss doesn't want me to go outside, so I'm kind of stuck inside. Not much to do. So I update.

Oh gosh. The yaoi. Stay far, far away from it unless you want to be mentally scarred for life. Some fans are perverts.

SuFin? It's them pairing Tino and I…in a sexual way. Definitely don't look it up.

**Greece's Kitty:**

**Yay! *death hug***

Must you squeeze all the air out of my lungs? I kind of can't breathe…you're squeezing me too hard…

**FB Fan:**

** Sup?**

**Yeah, a ton of people say Muslims are terrorists, but they aren't. I had a muslim friend in my previous high school who was very nice.**

**My church gets a lot of bad rap too for some reason. I'm not sure why, but we do. Some people call it a cult-but by the actual definition, every church is a cult. But we aren't a cult in the 'popular' definition. We don't brainwash or force people to stay. We're a 'normal' church, at least in that sense. **

**Yes, the family is highly valued. You may have heard about our temples-that's where people of our church are married, and we marry for eternity. Divorce is generally avoided, but we do recognize the need for it in cases such as abuse and such(we don't hold people back from divorce though, it's just highly discouraged) I read in a book that among our church, we're 2.5 times less likely to divorce than the rest of the population. In all honesty, I recognize that things don't work out sometimes, but I also feel that people give up too easily sometimes. **

**I once read a story about a man who wanted to divorce his wife. His lawyer told him to take her out on a few dates, so he'd be in the good books. **

**The lawyer didn't hear back from him for a while, and as it turns out, the man didn't want a divorce anymore-he'd fallen back in love with his wife.**

**If you're going to get a book, I encourage you, but buyer beware-just like on the internet, there's a ton of false stuff out there. I recommend Mormons, an Open Book by Anthony Sweat. I looked it over, it pretty much covers our religion, and it's scholarly. It isn't boring, it's got our message across: This is what the LDS believe, take it or leave it, but whatever you do is cool with us. :)**

**Louisa: I've told my sister states about Denmark :D We're already planning ahead. I already brought some hot pink lipstick, hawaii is weaving a rope...Now all we need to do is wait for spring...:))))))**

**Puberty sucked for me as well...I was in that awkward phase for years, it was horrible! **

**Hey! Don't be ashamed of your capital, it's the heart of your nation! Just think of it's association with stockholm syndrome something nasty it's related to but can't control...Like your being related to Denmark.**

**I have declared war on mosquitos multiple times. They usually win-_-' Mississippi has joked that we should make them our state bird. It's a lot worse down here we're it's humid. I hate summer because I usually break out in fever from the outbreaks of the West Nile Virus. It was much worse years ago though, because Yellow fever could easily wipe out a large part of my population.**

**This time!? Sweden, for Odin's sake don't kill yourself! You're a nation, and more importantly, I would miss you! D:**

**Good job Denmark. Honestly, how has he survived these past years?**

**Yes, when we fight it's over laws, trade, or football usually, and it does get pretty nasty. I got to pound Indiana once though :)**

**It is cute! America once took me aside when I was about 14 and asked if I knew who Santa was(apparently I had been worrying him) I knew it was Tino a long time before, but I like to act like I don't know because it makes it more fun!**

**Have you read the fanfics gutters or switching glasses? They're really good. Gutters is extremely sad though.**

**Also, check these out- **

**I thought they were cute, even if they aren't accurate...3**

**bye~**

Some people are so ignorant.

Do you do arranged marriages? Are people allowed to remarry?

It doesn't always work that way though…

((Like with my parents…they don't even know why they got married. They said my sister and I were holding them together, but it was only a matter of time until they got divorced.))

Whatever you do to him…he deserves it.

I was trapped in puberty for centuries…it was beyond horrible.

Sadly, mosquitoes don't understand declarations of war.

The French doctors were right; the best way to cure Yellow Fever is rest, plenty of water, and cool air. Also vaccinations/antibiotics help, but there weren't any back then.

Suicide doesn't work. I've tried it many times. Even shooting myself in the head does nothing.

Who knows how he managed to survive? He's actually a very good fighter, and a fierce one at that. Most people wonder how I managed to survive, being blind and all.

I have to act like I don't know who Santa is for Ladonia's sake…Sealand spends the holidays with his brothers.

Yes, I've read Gutters. It's SO sad. I hope the world doesn't turn out like that. :(

I've read Switching Glasses too. I don't think my glasses are IKEA though…not sure what they are. I've never really thought about it honestly.


	93. Chapter 93

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**Greece's Kitty:**

**Kitty: ...*sitting on 2p greece* what? **

**2p greece:...*turns page of book*...**

**Kitty: DEATH HUGS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND.**

**2p greece:...can you get off me?**

**Kitty:*throws fit***

**2p greece: okay then...**

**Kitty: sweden, have you seen scandinavia and the world comics? Finland has a knife and threatens people with it, denmark is less annoying, its quite funny. And greece is an old dude with a moostache.**

**2p greece: seems legit...**

**Kitty: yeah, because all greek old dudes have moostaches.**

No, death hugs crush the person you death hug.

Yes I have, they're funny. My favorite is the "Nordics like Fish" one.

**IntraSule:**

**...A long-sleeved sailor outfit? ._.**

**Finland: *comes out of nowhere* You should definitely wear one, Sweddie pie; you'd look amazing in one! :D**

Me**:...Hello, Tino. Fancy seeing you magically appear out of thin air. ._.**

**Finland: Glad to see you, too, Mees Intra! I heard that Sweden had a niece and I wanted to see for myself! Is this true, Sweddie pie? :3**

**-Mathias: A moose most DEFF can be a Viking. He is a Viking moose! Meese who've been specially trained to fighting and be ridden on during battles and pillages! He was AWESOME, and would've made an awesome mascot for the Awesome Trio! Hell yeah!**

**Addelise:...Meese isn't a word, Daddy. *sucks thumb***

**Mathias:...Leave me alone! D': *goes to the emo corner***

**Addelise: *stops sucking her thumb* It isn't that serious. ._.**

**Mathias: Quiet! You two hurt Daddy's feelings too much! *nurses a mug of beer* And to think, my SPAWN would be nicer to me...**

**Addelise: *matter-of-factly* I don't reward stupidity, Daddy. ((Damn, she's blunt. O_o))**

**Mathias: Well, damn! o_O**

**-This will explain the situation better than I can: /watch?v=FP3oV9SGfKs *puts on shades* Be prepared, mofo. B-l**

No. I refuse to wear a sailor outfit.

Yes, I apparently have a niece. Mathias got one of his "flings" pregnant, and well…here she is.

Mathias, that moose died a long time ago. It was a MOOSE. Moose aren't cut out for being Vikings.

Corrected by your own daughter. I knew I liked having a niece. She seems to take after me more than she takes after you, brother.

*rolls eyes, sarcastically* That's what brothers do. We exist to make each other's lives miserable.

I may not say this a lot to you, Mathias, but good job creating this kid.

Prepared for what?

**FB Fan:**

** No kidding some people are ignorant. **

**No, we don't have arranged marriages or anything of the sort. Mormons find their spouses on their own. Also, some do marry outside our faith, but most tend to marry others of the same faith. And yes, people are allowed to remarry.**

**Yeah, I know it doesn't always work out, and it's sad when it doesn't. **

**I'm sorry...**

**Same here. Puberty was practically the worst experience of my life, but luckily I only stayed that way for about a two centuries. **

**The times plague hit Louisiana were horrible. And of course, no one really knew how to cure it, be it yellow fever or influenza . Mosquitos were the culprit usually, that or contaminated water...**

**EH?! Don't do it Sve! I love you! (as a friend) I don't like to hear of you trying to kill yourself! D:**

**Gutters was incredibly sad *sniff* still getting over it. At least Sealand survives, and he achieves nationhood. It comes at a terrible terrible price though...Poor Denmark. At least you know that if push comes to shove, Denmark would protect you, Sealand, Latvia, or anyone else in your family.**

**I'm not sure what your glasses could represent either...America always jokes that his glasses are Texas because he got them when we adopted Texas, but if they really represent Texas, what do I represent? Am I a part of his coat?...Maybe I'm one of his shoes, my state is shaped like some kind of boot. **

**Fa la la la...Maybe General Winter will actually drive by this year...**

Yes, being ignorant is indeed shameful.

Okay, I'm glad to learn this. I like learning.

((It's okay…like I said, it was only a matter of time until they divorced. But they're still friends, and I get to see my dad plenty.))

Yup. Yellow Fever, Malaria, and West Nile Virus are all spread by mosquitoes. Back then, they knew very little about medicine and thought everything could be solved with drawing blood from patients. They didn't discover a cure for Yellow Fever until after the outbreak of 1796, but the cure even then wasn't readily available. ((I think it was 1796…))

Contaminated water spreads Cholera, and other nasty illnesses.

Puberty was absolutely miserable. I think I dealt with it for…6 centuries?

I said I wasn't trying to…this time.

Gutters was definitely the saddest thing I've ever read. I know my brother, and he ultimately would do whatever it takes to save those that he sees as weaker or younger than him. He's changed a lot over the years. I'm proud of him for changing his ways. I had told him, if he didn't change his behavior, he would lose the privilege of seeing his nephews.

Maybe my glasses don't represent anything. Texas is merely a joke for America, right? Maybe it's actual parts of us that represent something, like America's hair is Nantucket, that sort of thing.

Yeah, and maybe I'll get warm weather, sun, and palm trees in the middle of winter. *sarcasm*

No, I'm joking.

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

** Hola Suecia. You're very welcome. Yes, I agree. It seems so much quieter around here...almost too quiet...hmm, I haven't seen Inglaterra in a while. I wonder where he is...? Oh well, he'll turn up eventually. Okay, that's good to hear. *smirks a little* I wish I could see that dane estúpido trying to get out of the duct tape. Perhaps I'll come over to your world to get a good video of it. Then I could show it to 2P Dinamarca. Yes, I think I will do that...**

**2P España**

It is indeed quiet…too quiet.

He'll come back eventually.

Yup. He would have no clue how to get out of it.

Okay.

Isn't his 2P like me? I'd probably get along better with him…


	94. Chapter 94

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

((GAH! "the Jungle" is SOOOOO gross, even in chapter 3. *barfs*))

**IntraSule:**

**- *Addelise, a little boy with light, ash-brown mousy hair, golden eyes, a pair of glasses, and an embarrassed frown, and another little girl with long, wavy black hair, pale green eyes, a rosy nose, and a pout of the puret annoyance come running into the room, all of the wearing matching black tank tops, black shorts, dancing socks, and hot-colored floral scarved around their hips***

**Addelise: *holding the other two children's hands* Uncle Sweden! Daddy! You should see what Tio Tony taught us! **

**Antonio: *crouching in the corner next to the boombox* Don't forget, ninos: big smiles! *points to his own grin***

**Addelise: *looks really determined* Si! :D**

***They all grin (with Addelise the only one not forcing it) as they make belly-dancing poses: one arm loosely above their heads with their other hands on their hips and one leg pointed out***

**Antonio: I present to you: Espana Amor! *presses play***

***the chibis start swishing their hips slowly***

**Boy: Ladies up in here, tonight, no fighting! No fighting! The Mortal Chibis Trio! :D *They all place both their hands on their hips and start swinging them faster***

**I never knew she can dance like this. She makes a man wanna speak Spanish. Como si llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa?**

**Addelise: Oh, baby, when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad! So be wise, and keep on- *gestures to her hips as she sways it in a sexy way* reading the signs of my body!**

**Girl: I'm on tonight! *as they all turn sideways and pop their hips towards the small audience* You know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel it's right. *they all swish their hips slowly* The attraction! The tension! Don't you see, baby, this is perfection?**

**Boy: *to Addelise* Hey, girl, I can see your body moving- *tugs his hair* and it's driving me crazy! And I didn't have the slightest idea until I saw you dancing. *as Addelise sashays with a teasing smirk on her face* And when you walked up on the dance floor, nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl. And everything was so unexpected- the way you right and left it, so you can keep on shaking it! *holds hands above his head as he shakes his hips***

**I never knew she can dance like this. She makes a man wanna speak Spanish. Como si llama, si bonita, mi casa, su casa?**

**Addelise: *to the boy* Oh, baby, when you talk like that- *doubles over and shakes her head wildly* you make a woman go mad! So be wise and keep on- *gestures to her sexy sway again* reading the signs of my body~... **

**Girl: I'm on tonight! You know my hips don't lie, and I'm starting to feel you, boy! *as they all swivel their waists and slowly lower to the ground and slowly rising back up* Come on, let's go, real slow. Don't you see, baby, asi es perfecto? Oh, you know I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie, and I'm starting to feel it's right! All the attraction, the tension. Don't you see, baby, this is perfection~?**

**Addelise: *watches the boy belly dance* Oh, boy, I can see your body moving- half animal, half man. I don't, don't really know what I'm doing, but you seem to have a plan. *looks away and puts her hands up as if to push the boy away* My will and self-restraint have seem to fail now. *looks at the boy longing and sways with him* See, I'm doing what I can, but I can't, so you know. That's a bit hard to explain...**

**All three: Baila en calle de noche? Baila en calle dia? Baila en calle de noche? Baila en calle dia?**

**Boy: I never knew she can dance like this. She makes a man wanna speak o si llama, si bonita, mi casa, su casa?**

**Addelise: Oh, baby, when you talk like that- *swoons with one hand on her forehead and the other clenching her heart* you know you got me hypnotized! So be wise and keep on reading the signs of my body!**

**Boy: Senorita, feel the Conga! Let me see you move like you come from Colombia! **

***they all twirl as they slide in a circle, one hand above their heads and the other holding their scarves up like a skirt before coming in a straight line and each holding a rose up high***

**Girl: *as she tosses her rose to Sweden with a fierce smirk* Mira en barranquilla se baila asi, say!**

**Boy: *as he and Addelise toss their roses to Mathias* Mira en barranquilla se baila asi...!**

***They turn their backs to Sweden and Mathias and swivel their hips into a squat before shaking their shoulders rapidly as they slowly rise, repeating it as the boy sings***

**She's so sexy, every man's fantasy. A refugee like me back with me from a third world country. I go back like when 'Pac carried crates for- *Antonio joins in as they turn sideways and pop their chests like they're rowing a boat* Humpty Humpty. *they put a hand on a swishing hip and spin a finger around pointed in the air* We leave the whole club dizzy and- *shrug* Why the CIA wanna watch? From Colombians and Haitians, I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction. No more do we snatch ropes. The refugees own the sea 'cause we got our own boats!**

**Girl: *as they all dance a solo tango in a circle* I'm on tonight! You know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel you, boy. *wiggles a finger at Sweden and Mathias* Come on, let's go, real slow, baby, like this is perfecto. Oh, you know I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie, and I'm starting to feel it's right! All the attraction, the tension. Don't you see, baby, this is perfection~?**

**Boy: No fighting! No fighting! *they all flourish to a bow and grin***

**Antonio: Yay, you little ninos were excellent! *pulls them all into a happy* Just like Lovi! Su es muy bueno! ((Curse my toddler-level Spanish! D'X)) **

**Addelise: *windchime-like giggles* Gracias, Tio Tony! :D**

**Girl: *grumbling* Yeah, uh, thanks. *looks away blushing***

**Boy: I'm never doing that again... **

**Mathias: *looks down at the roses and back up at the children* O_o Eh, heh heh... *claps while glowing in a dark aura* Wow, that was really neat, little ones! Now, if you may excuse me- *brandishes his axe* There's a certain Spaniard I have to rid the world of. *grins in a deranged way while wiggling a finger at Antonio* C'mere, Espana! 8D**

**Antonio:...Aaaaaand there's my cue to leave. *sprints as Mathias comes after him***

**Girl: Wait! *pulls out a can of gasoline and a box of matches and goes after them* Lemme join in! D:**

Are those Mod and Muertes' human forms?

O_o I doubt they understand those lyrics…I don't like them. Good dance, bad song, bad lyrics.

((Should be "Eres muy bueno!" Su is incorrect.))

I'm actually cheering Mathias on for this one…

I'm still more than a bit confused why you guys keep randomly breaking out in song.

**Greece's Kitty:**

**Sweden is awesome in scandinavia and the world. And imma try and find that...hmm.. DEATH HUGS MAKE KITTEH HAPPEH**

Hm…that so?

I dislike death hugs.

**hetaliaforever123:**

** Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Hi~ I'm back again! **

**I just talked to Stockholm and he *forgives?* you. He and I don't really know what "Stockholm Syndrome" is though... :/**

**Oh... so many entries, then... Wait, you can't do anything?! Really?! *The joys of youth...***

**OK, I won't search up yaoi... *Tokyo knows about it, though.***

**...What kind of perverts think up something like that? "In a sexual way"? Seriously?! T-That's... wrong. *scarred* **

**See you soon!**

**Helsinki**

**(P.S. I might try to get on a flight to visit you, if you really have nothing to do!)**

Hello.

Stockholm Syndrome is basically Person A kidnapping Person B and torturing Person B but for some reason Person B falls in love with Person A. I know I'm terrible at explaining things.

There really isn't much I'm allowed by my boss to do. One year he literally tried to completely cover me in bubble wrap so I wouldn't hurt myself if I fell down the stairs again. *sigh*

A lot of fans have too much time on their hands, and they like to pair us up.

Good question. I honestly have no idea. People these days turn everything into an innuendo.

Feel free to visit, but honestly I mostly do paperwork.


	95. Chapter 95

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**Greece's Kitty:**

**But greece has a mustache. And iceland sparkles...**

**Hmmm...**

**DEATH HUG ALL THE NATIONS!*hugs japan***

Are you on some kind of drug? Greece doesn't have a mustache, nor does Iceland sparkle.

Not very many of us like death hugs. Japan doesn't either.

**hetaliaforever123:**

**Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Wow, fast reply. :)**

**So that's Stockholm Syndrome... *calling out to Stockholm* You don't kidnap people and they don't fall in love with you, right?**

**Stockholm: No way! I'm nothing like that! Why would they name that syndrome after me?!**

**Helsinki: I have no flipping idea, man! People are crazy, like these "SuFin yaoi" fangirls!**

**Stockholm: What the heck is "SuFin yaoi"?**

**Helsinki: *blushes* IT'S NOTHING! *back to Sweden* Oh yeah, Stockholm says-**

**Stockholm: *comes in* Hi, Sweden! **

**Helsinki: Yeah, that's what he said.**

**Stockholm: *poking Helsinki* I see what you did there~**

**Helsinki: *slaps him away* NOT LIKE THAT! Anyways... bubble wrap?**

**Stockholm: *reads reply* Oh yeah, I remember that~ That was hilarious~**

**Helsinki: You were really wrapped in bubble wrap? You really gotta do something about those stairs, Mr. Sweden...**

**Stockholm: You sound just like Mr. Finland-**

**Helsinki: I DO?! **

**Stockholm: ...*reads on* So, if Helsinki, the other capitals, and I were actual "characters", then would they pair us up?**

**Helsinki: *blushes* I hope not...**

**Stockholm: *chuckles* What if they pair Rome and Berlin up? That would be so cute~ **

**Helsinki: *facepalm* Anyways, I'll visit you sometime!**

**Stockholm: And I'll come too!**

**Both: Anyways, see you!**

**-Helsinki and Stockholm**

Nobody, not even micronations or capitals are safe from rabid yaoi fangirls. Quite a few of them have threatened me.

Hello Stockholm.

Of course YOU thought it was hilarious. It wasn't you wrapped in bubble wrap. That was humiliating.

Okay then.

**FB Fan:**

**Hiya~**

**Hey, General Winter doesn't drive by often, but he does drive by once a decade! I never know when though. I'll ask Admiral Summer if he feels like visiting you when we both thaw out. He's hanging around Brazil right now. Utah says he's only seen General Winter once so far, and it's a;most December, so probably not this year.**

**Yeah, Texas as his glasses are just a joke...America's vision went bad at the time we adopted Texas, so that's why we kid about that. If I had to guess, I'd say I represent part of a foot, maybe. **

**I'm tired...**

**Hey, did Germania raise you at all, or was it just Scandanavia?**

I think he might be confused with Global Warming now…

My summers are brief but nice…thanks for the offer, but I like the cold, as odd as that seems. I really don't do well in the heat.

General Winter pretty much lives in the Arctic Circle and northern Europe. We're used to his presence.

So it's as I thought. I'm not sure what parts of my country are represented as on my human body…

Ditto. But then again, I normally have an "early" bedtime but I wake up really up too…sometimes I pull an all-nighter to finish some of the evil paperwork.

Hm…that's rather fuzzy for me, as I was rather young when Scandinavia died…but from what I've been told, Germania had little to nothing to do with helping take care of me, so I guess all the credit goes to Mathias.

Germania was further south. I figure when I was little, he was too busy fighting Rome to help. Germany and Prussia are younger, so he was busy taking care of them too I guess.

Familiar relationships are rather sketchy, due to our extremely old ages and the lack of time keeping back then.

So Germania could very well be my father, but that leads to several problems. Germania was rumored to be a very good parent, so why would he abandon his children? Later on he took care of Germany and Prussia. Also, Mathias is older than me, so it's possible he knows who our father is, unless Father only came back at night when Mathias was sleeping. The mystery continues…

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

**Hola Suecia. I still think it's too quiet... Yeah...maybe I should go see if I can find him? It would be so boring around here if he was gone. Then I wouldn't have anything to do and would probably become like 2P Prusia... Okay, I just got an awesome video of Mathias trying to get that duct tape off. Would you like to see it? Yeah, his counterpart is pretty boring...not saying your boring or anything, just...yeah. Almost as bad as Prusia... **

**2P España**

Indeed it is.

True. He does liven things up a bit, though he's extremely annoying.

Can you send it to me? I want it for blackmail material against Mathias if he ever threatens me again.

Don't worry, I agree that I'm boring too. Not offended by it at all. There's a lot worse things I could be called.

Almost as bad as Prussia indeed.

**IntraSule:**

** Addelise: *pokes head through the door* Uncle Sweden, we're out of fruit. I can't make my fruit parfaits. :(**

**Finland: *gasp* D'aw, Sweddie pie, is this her?! She is the most adorable thing I have EVER SEEN! Even more than baby Iceland! 8D *kneels and opens his arms* Can I get a hug?**

**Me: Well, damn, Tino, at least introduce yourself, first. **

**Finland: Oh, yes, right; I got a bit carried away, ah ha ha ha! Ahem, hi, sweetheart, my name is Finland, but you can call me Uncle Tino! What's your name? 8-3**

**Addelise: *hiding how creeped out she is*...Natasha.**

**-Mathias: Did you really hafta remind me of my best bud's death, Berwald? Huh? Did ya?! I know when my friends die, Berwald, and Fluffy Fluffy 3 died an honorble death worthy of a VIKING! And you, Addelise, no more picking on Daddy! *sniff* You're breaking my heart! :'(**

**Addelise: I'm sorry, Daddy, but you're just so...peculiar. o_e But I still love you, because you're actually pretty cool. Not as cool as Mod, but still cool! :)**

**Mathias: Aw, that's so- HEY! I'm not peculiar! Sweden's the peculiar brother! Pick on him for a change! DX AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY ABOUT MOD?!**

**Addelise:...Nothing. *blush* :)**

**Mathias: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M LOSING THE ONES I CARE ABOUT THE MOST TO CAAAAAATS!**

**Addelise: Daddy, please don't throw a tantrum...**

**Mathias: No! I will have my tantrum and you will suffer in it! *throws a tantrum***

**Addelise:...So, this is what it feels like to be embarrassed by a parent. ._. Hm, it's not so bad! *goes off to play with Mod***

**-Sweden, did you NOT hear the song? You only have four minutes to figure it out and help me to save the world from it! Whenever you do figure it out, please try harder to keep it a secret this time! We can't afford it to just spill to every ear out there, especially the ears of... "those" people. -_o -_o**

That's odd, I got some just yesterday…so unless Mathias has been eating all of it…

Tino you're scaring her, and yes, this is Mathias' daughter, Addelise.

Mathias, he was a MOOSE. They're MORTAL. They DIE. It happens.

The moose died of starvation because YOU forgot to feed him. -_-

You always blame everything on me, don't you? Oh it's so easy, it's not like I actually stand up for myself or talk, right? It must be oh so EASY to use me as a scapegoat.

*rolls eyes* There you go again, acting like a child. Stop throwing a tantrum Mathias. You don't see me throwing a fit over losing the people to others. I can't compete with a woman…

It's worse hearing your older brother throwing a fit. Just ignore him. He's not a little child.

I don't understand…who are these people and what am I supposed to do? I can't solve something that I know literally NOTHING about.


	96. Chapter 96

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Please allow me to explain what I meant about not being able to compete for Tino's heart with (cisgendered, heterosexual) women before automatically jumping to the conclusion that I'm a sexist bastard man-pig who deserves to die alone. I really don't explain things well.

What I meant by saying I can't compete with (cisgendered, heterosexual) women for Tino's heart, I meant that he's probably straight/heterosexual. Therefore, I, a cisgendered yet homosexual man, have no chance with him.

That is honestly all I meant. After all, in this society everyone is straight until proven gay, am I right?

So please, listen to my reasons for saying things instead of jumping to premature conclusions. You usually cut off what I'm trying to say, that, or you don't listen to the context of what I had been saying. Selective hearing, that's what it is. You only hear what you want to hear, and the rest goes right by you.

I'm not saying EVERYONE is like that, I'm just saying that SOME of the people are like that. If only people would actually let me finish my thoughts before judging what I say. If you don't understand what I mean, there are nicer ways of asking me to clarify what I mean instead of jumping to preemptive conclusions.

I usually wind up spending the holidays alone. It would be nice this year to spend the holidays with the people I love…but they usually have parties to go to or are too busy…oh well. Maybe someday…

**Greece's Kitty:**

**...youre mean. Im talking about scandinavia and the world. TT-TT Meanie**

I know. So I've been told.

Well sorry.

**FB Fan:**

** hey~**

**Nah, Admiral Summer is pretty cool.(Ah! Play on words:D) I mean he can be pretty harsh and hot-headed, but he has a fun side as well. He's kind of bipolar towards us at times, and that can be a little scary if his hard side comes out. He lives mainly in Africa and South and Central America, but we southern states are used to waking up and finding him in our living or dining room drinking coffee and eating pancakes. He'll usually stay a week with one of us south states through the year, though we only ever see him in the morning. I think he spends his time warming up our states. He likes my gumbo, which is why I think he's a little overzealous in his work, at least in Louisiana. He also likes steak, particularly BBQ. **

**Ehh...I called him already, he said something about a treaty with General Winter...he can't meet the nations that are too far up north, but he can visit the actual land for a day though. He's never met Alaska, Canada, or Russia(Which might be a good thing, except in the middle case.)**

**I asked him about global warming...he says when he works, he sometimes gets smoke and other stuff up his lungs and loses control...so he overworks and spreads more heat than he means to. You can't really say it's really his fault though. The air is pretty nasty in certain places. **

**Hmmm...I've been staying up late to finish paperwork lately this week. Thank goodness tomorrow's friday...**

**Ah, I see about Germania. Come to think of it, I've heard him described(when I was first colonized my coast was known as the german coast, I saw Germany and talked with him a little) and you two sound similiar. But isn't Switz and Liech also his kids? I heard Switz grew up on his own.**

**See ya~**

I see…

I'm still never used to waking up and getting breakfast and seeing General Winter sitting in my living room. That STILL freaks me out.

General Winter does make a good ally though in wars…freeze the opponent to death. He spends most of his time with Russia, Canada, Norway, Tino, Iceland and I though he still visits Mathias, thought not as much as he visits us. Mathias is farther south though…

General Winter pretty much dominates my climate. He tends to move around us northern nations.

That explains why Admiral Summer never comes this far north…it also explains why you never get General Winter. Hooray for logic.

Yeah, in some places the air is horrible. Like Beijing, in some places you need a gasmask, the air is so bad there. ((That's actually true.))

Global warming must make General Winter weaker then, because he's normally very strong. Strong enough to give me winter for 8-9 months per year.

I had to stay up late last week to finish paperwork. Paperwork is evil.

Switzerland and Liechtenstein could very well also be some of his kids. Back then people tended to have lots of kids, because most would die before they reached adulthood. So now for possible siblings I have on the list: Germany, Prussia, Iceland, Norway, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and Mathias (confirmed). O_o Dang my parents were busy…but they could also be half-siblings…maybe after my mother died, Germania had another wife? Who knows? He's dead now.

**hetaliaforever123:**

** Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**This is Helsinki~ Stockholm fell asleep, and I wanted to talk to you~ **

**So that means we're not safe...? Please, tell me they don't pair Stockholm and I up. I mean, it's bad that I've just found out recently that Tokyo, Paris, and Budapest are yaoi fans. I mean, Budapest is a guy, and he likes yaoi! What the hey?! **

**Oh yeah, um, Stockholm decided to test out that Syndrome thing... be careful if he attempts to steal Denmark...**

**Well, gotta go! Stockholm is coming!**

**-Helsinki**

Okay…

Nobody is safe from the rabid yaoi fans. *hiding behind couch* Keep your voice down, they might hear you.

I don't know. If you REALLY need to know, go goggle it, but be prepared for possible mental scarring.

So? Guys can like yaoi too. Just because neither the author nor I like it, that doesn't mean SOME guys can't like it. ((Himaruya himself is a yaoi fanboy))

Tell Stockholm, definitely NOT. I really don't think he understands exactly what that means.

Stockholm, if you're reading this, do NOT attempt to "test it out." It can get very, very dangerous. You don't need to deal with that. And DON'T test it out on my brother.


	97. Chapter 97

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Hey, Sve! *gently hugs* I live! Remember me, right? Toni? Yeah! Sorry I've been vanishing lately. I had midterms at school, and them my brother took me out to examine the company, because no matter how much I don't want it there's a 90% chance I'll be CEO someday. **

**How are you? I can't believe I'm almost done with a year of math! Because my school works twice as fast as others, everyone has finished one year of work, almost. And I really stink at math. I have JARVIS do it for my experiments, but he refuses to help me pass high school. Not that I try. **

**Ugh, it's Friday and I have work to do over the weekend. Lucky me. Why can't the company leave me aloooonee!? I'm legally fourteen, (or, at least, they think I'm fourteen) and I need all the social interaction I can get. Or lack thereof. **

**Anyway, I am very much alive. Well, biologically. Mentally? Not so sure. **

**Later, paperwork calling. **

**~Antonia Stark!**

Greetings. It certainly has been a while.

Of course I remember you.

That sucks.

I'm the same…I don't really change that much. How are you?

That's good. I remember you don't like math.

I have work too. My boss keeps the paperwork coming.

Mentally I think died centuries ago…but I'm still alive somehow.

Don't especially enjoy talking to others, but if my only other choice is paperwork, I'd probably choose talking to another person.

**Greece's Kitty:**

**Kitty: okay, i forgive you. **

**Sweden, you can try giving finland a gift or something! or trying to display less intimidating emotions! No offense, but you are sorta intimidating**

None taken…I know I'm intimidating, and I try so hard not to be intimidating but it doesn't work so well…

I'm well over 6', I have a deep voice, I'm quiet, I frown most of time. I get it. I'm a terrifying person. I know this. I've known this for centuries. There doesn't seem to be anything I can do about it though.

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

**Hola Suecia. Sí, that is very true. I'm going to look for him right after this. Of course. I thought it was quite funny. Hope you enjoy it. Oh, okay, that's good. Yes...almost as bad as Prussia...*getting depressed by thinking of Prussia***

**2P España**

Ok.

Have fun.

It was indeed funny.

Are you okay? What about Prussia makes you depressed?

**hetaliaforever123:**

** Dear Mr. Sweden,**

***hides behind couch with you* *whispering* Are they close? I hope not...**

**I don't need to search it up... I can just tell by the way Tokyo gets a nosebleed whenever she sees Stockholm and I hang out together...**

**Still, I just find it surprising... one time, I swore I found him trying to get Mr. Germany to kiss Mr. Italy... I still have memories of flushing every mistletoe I had down the toilet. *shudders***

**All right, I'll pass it-**

**Stockholm: Hi, Sweden! How's it going? *pouts* I know what Stockholm Syndrome is! I even did some research, and I research HARDCORE. And no, I won't attempt it on Denmark... *no matter how manipulative he is* he is your brother, and I will respect that. Anyways, I'm going to test out Stockholm Syndrome through D.C.~**

**Helsinki: WHAT?! *nervously looks around for yaoi fangirls* *whispering* Why would you kidnap D.C. and try to make him fall in love with you?**

**Stockholm: Why are you whispering, Helsinki?**

**Helsinki: Yaoi fangirls might be after you if you try to make D.C. fall in love with you!**

**Stockholm: Oh, no, I'm not kidnapping him. He's kidnapping Beijing!**

**Helsinki: ...**

**Stockholm: What?**

**Helsinki: ...Excuse me while I throw my Valentine's Day cards out the window... I don't want to be reminded of yaoi...**

**Stockholm: What's that?**

***Helsinki leaves***

**Stockholm: ...Weird. Anyways, Helsinki might take a while, so I'll reply next time! And don't worry Sweden, I'll visit you for the holidays! Promise! I don't want you to be lonely! So anyways... see you later~**

**-Stockholm (and a while ago, Helsinki)**

Nobody knows. A yaoi fan can strike from anywhere at anytime.

That's not that bad. Italy kisses Germany all the time…only in a non-romantic way…apparently kissing people on both cheeks is a greeting in Italy.

No. Test it on NOBODY. No testing Stockholm Syndrome. Also, in the end, it's not your name that gets tarnished, it's mine…but that's not what I care about. Stockholm Syndrome is dangerous.

…what? DC is capturing Beijing? Why? I'm so confused.

Don't look it up Stockholm. It's basically gay porn.

…thank you. That means a lot.

**A Hetalian:**

**Yaoi isn't THAT bad, it is? **

**Well I'll admit the fans can get to over excited at some points...**

**That's all for now.**

**Viszontlátásra,**

**Hungary**

I don't exactly enjoy having my sexuality so over-sexualized to the point that some yaoi fans don't understand that relationships don't revolve around sex. They revolve around love. Sex isn't on my mind EVER, because I have better things to worry about.

I also don't enjoy being chased, cornered, and dragged to random places by rabid yaoi fans. How do they even know where I live? I don't know them! It gets WAY out of hand.

I also hate the anatomy. No, legs can't bend that much, and no guy is THAT flexible, unless he's been in gymnastics since he was 5 or something. Being handcuffed and chained to posts and the sort isn't sexy; it's just downright painful.

Don't even get me started on rape fanfics/fan art/doujinshi. No. Just no. As someone who was once almost raped, it really upsets me ((and me as well)) to see people romanticizing rape and sexual assault. There's nothing romantic about it, and it leaves the victim forever scarred for life. Yes, someone attempted to rape me. It was some girl. She said she would try to "fuck the gay out" of me. The problem with society is that it teaches "don't get raped" instead of "don't rape."

((True story, 2 20-something-year-old guys tried to kidnap my sister and I and rape us while we were at this park really close our cousins' house in Indiana once, but my sister and I bolted out of there on adrenaline and the guys were chasing us until we got to the house. They were slow runners, thankfully. We ran screaming and crying as loud as we could back to the house, which wasn't that far away. We told our mom, and she called the police, but nobody was caught. I can't even describe how terrifying it was. I've never been so scared in my life. The worst part is I was only 14 and my sister was 12, and we looked 14 and 12.))

I don't have a problem with the SANE yaoi fans that can recognize that there's more to same-sex relationships than just sex.

I wish people wouldn't pair me up with my brother. No, our relationship is NOT like that. We're brothers.

I have issues with being paired up with anyone. The thing is, fans don't take the other person's sexuality and opinion into account. Yes I love Tino, but he's straight and we're just friends. He hates being paired with me. I know it really upsets him.


	98. Chapter 98

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Sure has! I'm really sorry. Brother, yeah, he's decided to get responsible and teach me some things. HE WILL NOT LEAVE ME ALONE. I actually just snuck out of a board meeting...don't blame me, I was falling asleep!**

**Yeah... ==' I keep telling him that he needs to HURRY UP AND REPRODUCE so I don't have to worry about it anymore, but... *shrugs* Can't control what he does. **

**Fine, I guess. Busy. BUSY MUCH. **

**"Don't like math" is an UNDERSTATEMENT. **

**Well, I'm still in school AND I have to do paperwork. AND all my classes are honors (except math) so... T_T**

**Yeah...**

**By "paperwork calling" what I meant was "My brother just walked in and said, 'Antonia Marie Stark get off the computer RIGHT NOW and do your paperwork or so help me god I will take your suit apart myself, sell it for scrap, and burn your blueprints.'" **

**Yeah...really happened. ._. My brother is a strange person. **

**~Toni**

My brother won't leave me alone either. Neither will my boss. *sigh* I'm surrounded by idiots.

I don't blame you. I've simply just walked out of many meetings. In the past, when conversations would turn homophobic in meetings, I would leave ASAP, before they got riled up enough to actually act on their hatred. Better to be in the safety of my hotel room before that happened.

Maybe he and Pepper don't want kids? That's always a reason.

That really sucks. Apparently all the bosses a few years ago decided to send us to a college, but I was extremely bored in all my classes. They were WAY too easy despite being the highest-level classes the school offered. I didn't even have to try to ace the classes. My boss let me leave the school after that.

I see. My boss doesn't have to threaten me to get me to do my paperwork but he does have to threaten me to get me to stop doing my paperwork.

**Greece's Kitty:**

** Dont be sad sweden, BE HAPPY! YAY! Happy! Happy! Happy! Smile! SWEDEN, DO YOU NEED A HUG?! I will get finny to huggle you.**

Happy? I don't know what that feels like.

I have no reason to smile.

I don't really need a hug…leave Tino alone.

**hetaliaforever123:**

**Dear Sweden (Mr. Sweden),**

**Stockholm: It's Stockholm! I'm not testing the Syndrome out on anyone, D.C. tried it out!**

**Helsinki: *fearful* Great... the yaoi fangirls will be after us... Thanks a lot, Stockholm.**

**Stockholm: Hey, don't blame it on me! D.C. agreed... if only he knew the rest of it... *smirks***

**Helsinki: *nervously looks around* They're not here, right?**

**Stockholm: *oblivious* Who's not here?**

**Helsinki: ...Never mind. *reads the rest* Yeah, Stockholm, listen to Mr. Sweden, testing out Stockholm Syndrome is DANGEROUS! **

**Stockholm: *shrugs* So? It can't be that dangerous! I mean, Mr. Spain and Denmark carry around an ax. Japan, a sword thingy. England, magic. And yet you're telling me testing out a simple term is DANGEROUS?**

**Helsinki: Still... *sighs* Never mind. **

**Stockholm: *to Sweden* Anyways, no, I won't look up "yaoi"... What you told me should be enough... And yes, I'll visit you in the holidays! So, see you during Christmas!**

**Helsinki: Bye!**

**-Helsinki and Stockholm**

Okay, now it's being clarified.

Tell DC, NO testing Stockholm Syndrome, If he really wants to know what it is, tell him to look it up. Stockholm Syndrome is disturbing.

Yes, the yaoi fans could be ANYWHERE.

True, my brother and Spain carry axes, and others have their own weapons, but that still doesn't make it right.

Okay.

**xXxXLupicidexXxX:**

** (As Prussia)**

**Can mein awesomeness hide from bruder at your house? Matthias thinks it's funny (und therefore said no to staying at his), I can't ask Liz because of Rod-up-the-butt, Francis is scared of bruder, Antonio will tell West out of forgetfulness, Cuba sleep walks und IDK where Eric has gone ATM... Please?**

That depends…what did you do? Why are you hiding from Germany?

Mathias just likes to watch bad things happen to people.

You call Austria Rod-up-the-butt? No wonder they don't like you.

France is scared of everyone taller than him. Not quite sure why though. If people would actually take the time to get to know me, they'd know that I'm harmless.

Well Spain is oblivious to pretty much everything.

Eric? Who is that?

Fine, just don't break anything. Stay out of the kitchen. You might burn the house down. Don't wake me up for stupid reasons in the middle of the night. No parties.

**Unreasonable White:**

**(( SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY...And sorry. I haven't been able to do anything blog related for SOOOO long! D: ))**

**Because you fail...I mean, because phones weren't around when you were a kid?**

**I WAS RIGHT! *fistpump* Yeah, Siri, she ist a bietch.**

**I FEEL AMAAZIIIIIIING! CX**

**I'm perverted towards everyone, you're an exception becaaaauuuse?**

**ASDFGHJKL DAT'S SO ADOWABLE, SWEDEN!**

**(( Well, they should stop shitting up. XC ))**

**(( ...*Never going to be happy again* ))**

((LOLOLOLOL it's okay dudette))

T_T I heard that. But yes, it's true. Phones didn't exist when I was a child, so it was rather hard to adapt…once Mathias came over and found me completely tangled in phone lines. He laughed. He probably has a picture of it somewhere…I don't even know how I managed to do that.

She's not really a bitch, she just doesn't like me.

So you are a pervert. -_- I knew it.

((YES I KNOW))

((You read Gutters didn't you?))


	99. Chapter 99

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**Greece's Kitty:**

**Sweden, please smile. Please? **

**You dont know what happy is? Neither do i, im that one hyper emo chick everyone thinks is insane. But you can try being happy, cant you?**

I cannot smile unless I have a reason for smiling.

The problem is I don't know what "happy" feels like. For all I know it could be the feeling of being abused by those around me, whether physically or emotionally, or both.

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Except, my brother CHOOSES to not be an idiot when it comes to...how did he put it... "Getting you [me] off your ass to do actual work involving the company because I can't be the only bored one around here."**

**Myeeehh. Those board people are so stuffy. All they talk about is stocks. I mean, really! What matters is what the company is doing for the world, not our stupid stocks! I should be in meetings about our public works, and r&d! That would be ten times more interesting, and relevant. **

**No! I mean, they've talked about it before and that has been confirmed, that they DO want to have kids. Bro just wants to wait and Pep doesn't. But they'll work it out eventually. **

**All my classes are easy...but there's SO much work to do! On top of everything else...**

**Myeh. I'd rather spend time on my laptop, so bro does have to threaten me. It usually works...**

**~Toni**

Mine seems to be permanently set on "asshole" mode because no matter what he does, he does it to look cool.

Indeed it would, and stocks are somewhat boring, but unfortunately that's what companies live on. When stocks crash, nations get sick.

Oh, okay. You didn't clarify that before so I wasn't sure.

Gah paperwork. I swear, I've gotten buried in paperwork before because I was at a world conference for a week. I got covered in paper cuts. T_T It wasn't pleasant.

I'd rather sleep or look at the stars, and nobody really cares what I do as long as I get my paperwork done. But sometimes the loneliness hurts.

**xXxXLupicidexXxX:**

**(As Prussia)**

**Uh... Bruder may have unawesomely read my blog...**

**Of course I call Roder-ick unawesome names! He's not as nice as people make him out to be. -_-**

**Eric? Oh, right! I keep unawesomely forgetting to say Vinland when talking to people who have probably forgotten his human name.**

**Ok, I promise that I will awesomely not break anything und stay out of the kitchen! Kesesese, does that mean you will cook for me!? Und burn the house down? You overestimate me sometimes... No awesome parties, got it. It's not my unawesome fault if your bruder starts one though.**

**Hmmm, guess mein awesomeness might as well ask a question while I'm at it...**

**Q: Do you like prissy-pants Austria? (Not in THAT way though...)**

I see…well from what you wrote about him, he has every right to be angry with you.

I never said he was nice…but then really the only time I ever see him is at world conferences and Germanic family reunions.

Eric? Oh right, that's the English version of Eiríkr, which is what we had originally named him.

Yes, idiot, that means I will cook for you. I don't trust you in the kitchen. You might catch the house on fire, or blow it up. The last time Mathias tried to cook something, the oatmeal blew up in Iceland's face, and now he's terrified of Mathias' cooking and oatmeal.

Mathias isn't allowed to start them either. Actually he's in a conference with his boss in Copenhagen, so he won't be here.

I don't mind Austria, but then again I really don't spend that much time with him. Most people don't like the cold…frankly I'm surprised you decided to come up here. I thought for sure you would have gone to America or Canada…not that I mind having company though. I thought you hated the cold, though I guess you adapted after staying with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…sorry for bringing that up by the way.

**IntraSule:**

**((Sorry again for my comment, dude. I really shouldn't read stuff while my mind is demanding sleep. ;_;))**

**Finland: Aw, she's so sweet! And such a pretty name, too! But why would she say her name was Natasha if her name's Addelise?**

**Addelise:...You don't know where I live, right? **

**Finland: Well, gosh, it's not like I'm gonna hurt you or anything! u_u**

**Addelise: How was I suppose to know that? You demanded a hug as soon as I walked into the room. That kinda counts as stranger danger.**

**Me: She does have a point, Dino Tino. *measures Sweden's shoulders with measuring tape***

**Finland: Well, fine! I see one house that Santa won't be visiting! *crosses arms* Hmph!**

**Addelise:...Sorry...? **

**Finland: Nope! Too late! You are officially on Santa's naughty list!**

**Addelise:...You do know that I already knew that Santa Claus isn't real, right?**

**Finland: *gasps and grabs his chest* A-a-a non...believer...! *faint***

**Addelise: It isn't that serious, Mr. Tino. ._. **

**Finland: *wakes up* Yeah, I suppose you're right... But still, aren't you too young to stop believing in him? I mean, aren't you afraid that you'll break his heart with your lack of faith?**

**Addelise: No. **

**Finland: *sadden* Oh, I see... :(**

**Addelise: Sorry, Uncle Tino. *hugs Finland and leaves***

**Finland: Aw, she is so sweet! *sigh* Wouldn't it be great if you and I can create a child like that, Sweddie pie?**

**-Mathias: Uwah! I know he was a moose, okay? But he- *sniff* he was like my best friend! My comrade! My pal! Mi amigo! My bro-from-another-mofo! Yeah, you get the idea...**

**Addelise: *comes back holding Mod in her arms* Then why didn't you feed him? ._. ((That poor moose! X'D))**

**Mathias: SHUT! UP! D8 ...It was complicated. u_u **

**Mod: How is starving your moose to death complicated?**

**Mathias: Because I say so, mofo! *jumps out of the emo corner* And, you, baby brother! *points at Sweden* You quit that negative talk about not being able to compete with a woman for Tiny Tino's affection! You know what YOUR problem is? You think too much! You're too cautious! You never want to throw away at lest ONE rule of our litle rule book and try to go for something or someone that you like! Well I, dear sir, shall have none of it! NONE OF IT! As your big brother, I hereby proclaim to help you win Tino's heart, and then you shall have all the sexy-sexy 'lone time with him as you so desire! 8D *skips merrily to the computer and logs on to his FanFiction account* Tee hee hee hee hee hee~!**

**Addelise: O_e My mother sure did pick a fine man to be my father...**

**Mod: *pats Addie's shoulder* I feel so sorry for you. You too, dada. **

**-Dude, shush! They'll come! D8**

***Ninjas jump in the room through the windows, throwing stars, swinging nunchucks, and holding an iPod speaker***

**Oh, fudge, they're here! It's the... Gangnam Ninjas. **

***A ninja starts the iPod and Gangnam Style starts blasting from the speakers. The ninjas do Gangnam Style dance***

**Oh, no! They're doing it! *take the cake with the hammer and throws it at the leading ninja***

**Ninja: Heeeeeeeey, sexy lady- *gets hit by the cake* Ow! *he swats the cake and hammer off his face, causing the cake to splatter in one ninja's face and the hammer to hit another ninja in the eyes. The blinded ninjas start to throw their weapons around wildly and hurt their partners***

**Quick, Sweden, run, while they're distracted! *runs upstairs to hide***

((It's okay. Being an introvert sucks though because nobody ever lets you finish talking. T_T And then they get mad when you correct them and let them know that they interrupted you. GRR. No offense to you though. You don't do that, but a lot of extroverts that I know do.))

Wow Mathias, she really does take after me. I'm so proud.

Sorry Tino but she's kind of right. Wouldn't you be creeped out too if some person you've never met came up to you and wanted to hug you? ((Doesn't apply at anime conventions!))

*stares at Intra* And what are you measuring me for?

Um, Addelise, Santa is real.

*blushes heavily* I don't know…I know you want to have kids of your own though…but I'd really rather adopt unwanted kids from overcrowded orphanages.

Pets won't live if you forget to feed them, Mathias.

But I have to be cautious…I don't want to be broken again.

His opinion matters. I'm not going to chase after someone who's made it very clear he doesn't feel the same way. That would be harassment.

Sex isn't really a priority…at all.

O_e Is he…looking up bad fanfictions?

*eye twitch* Such an annoying song. Oh well. *ties up ninja and forces them to watch Twilight*

*eyes flash crimson before returning to sapphire* That was fun. *yandere smile*


	100. Chapter 100

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**Greece's Kitty:**

**Tino makes you happy, doesnt he?**

**What about sealand?**

They certainly make me less lonely…they make the loneliness more bearable…

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Ash. I know that mode. Mine's overprotective, so it's pretty easy to shock him out of it. If I want to. And I don't usually mind.**

**Usually. **

**Hm, when I think about it that way, those stupid board meetings got ten times more interesting! Tack, Sve! **

**Yeah...I like to come up with nicknames for people...but some people don't like it. **

**I didn't? Oops. Sorry! ^^'**

**Owww! Dang. That sounds nasty...**

**...you're telling me. I hate being the youngest! Especially when you live with people wowere never really innocent...they don't expect you to have free time because they didn't. It sucks.**

I see. Yeah, Mathias just wants to look cool in front of everyone.

To be honest, world meetings are actually a LOT like what I've hear about high school.

You have the "populars," in my case the Allies and Axis from WWII. They seem unapproachable, although many of them are actually friendly.

There are a lot of different "cliques."

Most of us usually sit with allies/geographically. So the Middle East (minus Israel) is always together, Eastern Europe (the former Soviet Union) is always together, etc. I'm more of what you would call a "loner."

I don't like being a "loner" but a lot of people are scared of me, or rather the rumors that they've heard about me.

Yes, of course. The rumor mill. We have that too and it's exactly like at a high school. "So and so is gay!" "So and so got pregnant!" "LOL So and so is SUCH a loser!" Just like a high school. Some nations are SO immature.

There are the "popular wannabes" too. Mathias tries too hard to be "popular." Well I mean, everyone want to get on America's good side so he doesn't nuke you, but he does things to make them laugh.

Mathias doesn't let me sit with the other Nordics because "you were neutral during WWII so that means you're just as bad as the Nazis!" so I sit by myself usually. I have to wonder, Switzerland and Liechtenstein are neutral, but why am I the only neutral nation that gets grief for being neutral.

I might as well have a giant neon sign above my head that says. "I was neutral during WWII! Come attack me to get out your aggressions!"

You're welcome.

I come up with some nicknames for people too…they generally don't like them…well, they wouldn't if they heard them. But I won't tell them.

It's okay.

I hate being the youngest too. Since my brother is, and always has been, so immature, I used to get his work too. Even when I was a child. Actually his bosses used to punish him by giving ME more work.

**IntraSule:**

** Finland: Actually, no, I really wouldn't. Why? Is it so bad to show neighborly kindness by hugging others? ((Yay, anime conventions, where love-sharing with strangers isn't as awkward as it should be! XD))**

**Me:...Sorta, Dino Tino. *to Sweden* You're getting measured because I'm gonna upgrade ya! :D **

**Addelise: * shouting from somewhere in the house* No, he isn't. I know that "Jolly Ol' Saint Nick" is just a fictional figure in the Finnish culture and that Uncle Tino dresses up as him to sate his role-playing fetishes and what-not. But nice try, though.**

**Me: Well, damn. O_o**

**Finland: Well, damn, indeed! D':**

**-Mathias: Can we stop talking about Fluffy Fluffy III? I'm missing him again. *sob***

**Addelise:...I'm starting to think that it was a bad idea to start living with you, Daddy. ._.**

**Mathias: Hey, don't say that! D: I know perfectly well that I have to feed my daughter more often than some moose!**

**Mod: You do know that beer isn't food, right?**

**Mathias: Who asked you, homewrecker?! *glare***

**Mod: Just making sure that you know what you're doing, otherwise I'll have to step up and take care of your daughter myself. *smirk***

**Live Studio Audience: Oooooooooooooh!**

**Mathias: Who the fuck are you guys?! O_O Anyways, screw you, kitteh! You're only all talk and no walk! Try talking smack to me about taking care of my daughter when you're not cuddling up in Berry's lap during thunderstorms! Ha ha ha!**

**Addelise:...I really wish you guys would get along... *sigh* ._.**

**Mathias: Ain't gonna happen, love. **

***giggling at the computer* Nope, I'm doing something waaaaaay better than that, Sweden! I'm /writing/ SuFin! 8D**

**Me: *comes in at the mention of SuFin* Whoa, dude, seriously? You're a SuFin shipper?! :D Kickin'! *high fives Mathias and starts writing some SuFin fics on my laptop***

**Addelise: Seriously, you guys? You are so immature...*sigh* Like I'm the one to talk... *starts typing some SuFin fics on iPad***

**Ninjas: NNNNNNOOOOOO! Not Twilight! D'8**

**Me: *hiding in Sweden's room* It's quiet...Too quiet...*heads downstairs and sees the creepy eye change and yandere smile* Oh, uh...I-I see you, uh, took care of everything. 0_0**

**-Hey, Sweden, between you and me: Is Dino Tino really the Santa Claus? o_o**

It's just creepy…you don't really know the other person…

((OMG YES))

Upgrade what exactly? I don't understand.

O_o

*face palms* You idiot. Pets need to be fed at least once daily. No wonder your boss doesn't allow you to keep pets.

Mathias, beer is NOT a food.

Sorry Mod, but if they found Mathias to be a bad guardian, she'd probably come live here…

-_- Stupid Brother. Cats have very VERY good hearing, so what we hear sounds about 30X louder to them. You be cringing during thunderstorms too if it was on the verge of deafening you.

SuFin? *sweat drop* Really? You do know that has 0% chance of happening, right? It's his feelings that matter, and he just doesn't feel the same way. No matter how much it hurts, it's what he wants. I must respect his wishes. When you really love someone you'll do what's best for them, even if it means you never know what it feels like to have your love requited…

*evil laughter* Not just the first movie, the entire saga! BWAHAHA I AM evil! And then you get a pop quiz on abusive relationships! So pay attention, anything lower than a 90% results in you having to rewatch the entire saga! And then you get to memorize the entire periodic table! *more evil laughter*

*notices you* I'm COMPLETELY sane.

Yes he is.

**Unreasonable White:**

** (( YAY! My amazing-ness is forgiven. CX ))**

**HAHA YOU FAIIIIIIL! CX I laughed also. FIND THE PICTURE AND LEMME SEE IT?**

**? If she doesn't like you, then she must be a bietch. YOU'RE SO WOVABLE!**

**WAHT? WHO TOLD YOU THAT? I'm...Not a pervert... **

**SU-SAN!? HAVE YOU EVER READ THE STORY, UHM... Hae you ever read the story 'I'm Not Martin'?**

**(( *Mutter*...And work better while I'm in math. ))**

**(( MAYBE I DID! ...YES! I'M SO SAD! IT WAS SO CUTE WHEN THEY SLEPT TOGETHER BUT IT DIDN'T THROW OFF THE DEPRESSION! XC DAMN YOU, CHAPTER 19! ))**

((XDD))

Electronics hate me. -_-

A lot of people hate me… ((Same here. I didn't even do anything to them.))

Lies. Denial.

Nope.

((I HATE MATH!))

((YES YES. *sobbing over chapter 19* NUUU DENNY WHY?! I FUCKING HATE PINEAPPLES NOW!))


	101. Chapter 101

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**Greece's Kitty:**

**...**

**Sweden...you are starting to make me more depressed...**

Just existing makes me feel depressed.

**Jinx5647:**

**Sweden,**

**There are many times where I wish you weren't gay. I think you're really cute and I know that you have emotions on the inside. I'm not one of those crazy stalker fangirls that Germany and England and America get sometimes, but I just want you to know that you're liked. *blush***

**Your Secret Admirer.**

Uh…okay? I think a lot of people wish I wasn't gay…

Thanks?

Thank you. Glad a few people can tell.

That's good to know. Thank you.

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

** Oh...wow. Sounds JUST like high school. Everyone wants to suck up to me because I'm smart and my brother's rich and famous...but I want real friends, like the ones I have. When I met them, they didn't know who my brother was. And when they found out, it didn't change anything. **

**Of course, I only have a couple of friends being the socially awkward weirdo I REALLY am. Not some rich kid like everyone else wants to think...**

**That's stupid, and cruel. Wasn't he conquered by the Nazis? Didn't some of his people work with the Nazis? Does that make him "as bad as the Nazis?" NOOOOOO. **

**Heh. I come up with nicknames for EVERYTHING. When I do talk, I talk FAST. Coming up with quick little names for everything helps me talk faster. But it just annoys people...**

**Well, I didn't grow up with my brother, but that would have probably been me. Ugh, they all assume since none of them had a childhood- most of them were out fighting the world by age six- excepting...my brother, Steve, and Bruce. THEY had the ROUGH childhood route. So they pretty much decided that I have to suffer, too, by being an adult when I'm not even close to graduating high school...ugh.**

**~Toni**

Wow, so I was right.

I've gotten bullied for being smart. WTF. *sigh* A long time ago being smart was considered illegal.

It's good that you have a few friends. Friends would probably make everything much more bearable.

I don't really have any nation friends. Everyone's scared of me. Am I really that intimidating?

I try not to make human friends because I know before long you'll die and I won't.

Yes he was. Apparently he forgot. His bosses surrendered to the Nazis. Mine made a "peace" agreement that allowed me to stay "neutral," while also going against everything I believe in. Yes, I hate war, but what the Nazis were doing was unforgivable. I couldn't stand having to be a bystander.

I gave the "Awesome Trio" the nicknames of Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest.

The "joys" of having a rough childhood. Didn't have to fight at age 6, but they started trying turn me into a cold-blooded killing machine around age 6. They failed. Sorry guys, but I don't want to kill people. It's against my morals.

Good luck surviving high school.

**xXxXLupicidexXxX:**

**Sai: *Kitty face* HUGS!? *Holds out arms***

**Al: *Face-desk***

**Prussia: Kesesese! I think he likes you!**

**Lupi: *Smacks Prussia on butt* Be nice hot stuff!**

**Prussia: *Pouts and shields butt* NOT Awesome!**

**Al:*Lunges at Prussia* I KILL HIM!**

**Prussia: *Being choked by Al***

**Misa: *Sighes at Lupi, Prussia and her Brothers* Hello Mr. Sweden, nice to meet you. Please just ignore the others... So, anyway: Since Prussia is an idiot and doesn't know how to thank people for their kind hospitality, I have to do it for him. *Gives gift***

**So what was Prussia's stay like? He didn't annoy you too much did he...?**

**Al: *Looks down at blue-faced Prussia* Lupi is MINE! *Storms off***

**Prussia: Mein Gott! What the holle is his problem!?**

**Lupi: Al, wait! *Runs off after Al***

**Sai: HUG! HUG! HUG! HUG! HUG!**

…O_o Who are you people?!

Please don't hurt me…

I really don't need a gift…it was nice to have some company for once.

He wasn't that bad. He stayed quiet for the most part, didn't watch or read porn, etc. He was good.

**hetaliaforever123:**

** Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Hi! Helsinki here! I relayed your message to D.C. and... well, let's just say we chose the wrong time to tell him. Yeah, he was drunk. And he is very, very scary when he's drunk. Heck, it's like Russia only ten times worse! Moscow told me that, and that's saying something! How he held his liquor for the part when we told him, I don't know. But suddenly, he just had to burst like a bubble and rage at Stockholm and I! It was like he was on a mood swign because he suddenly started to sob about something like "Trauma... karate... stuff... s***." I'm serious, we chose the wrong time! **

**Anyways, Stockholm also made the wrong choice and... asked Tokyo what yaoi was. She had to explain, and Stockholm is now holed up in his room, staying as far away from his computer and those random romance novels Mr. France sent him. Poor Stockholm...**

**Anyways, what do you want for Christmas this year? Usually, Finland would ask that, but since it's my turn to be Santa, I ask that now. After all, it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas! /slapped. Never mind...**

**See you soon!**

**-Helsinki**

O_o Worse than Mathias while drunk?

Yeesh. Well Stockholm Syndrome IS traumatizing.

Oh no. Poor Stockholm.

All I want for the holidays are 2 things, neither of which are material possessions or objects which can be wrapped. All I want is to spend the holidays with the people I love. Also, a single day without feeling alone or being bullied would be nice too…

Okay.


	102. Chapter 102

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**Greece's Kitty:**

**GAH!Stop it! Go tell finland you love him, marry him, and be happy.**

**Please!**

Stop what?

I can't! Even if you brought him here, I wouldn't be able to say anything.

He doesn't feel the same way!

**hetaliaforever123:**

** Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Yes, even worse than Mr. Denmark. Heck, Mr. Prussia told me that! He hung out with both D.C. and Mr. Denmark at a bar while attempting to stay sobe when they got drunk. I asked him who was worse, and he said "D.C. Definitely, D.C. He's not awesome when he is drunk, und he is scary..."**

**Yeah, after that, I asked D.C. what happened. He just blushed, shook his head, and stammered that he had a meeting with his president and left. Weird... I think I might not want to find out about Stockholm Syndrome results from now on...**

**Yeah, poor Stockholm. Right now I saw him dumping all of his Valentine's cards from the male capitals out the window... :/**

***touched* Oh, Mr. Sweden... *writes it down* I know exactly how to do both! I can5' tell you how, but I'm pretty sure I can! You can count on your Christmas wish coming true this year! I guarantee it!**

**-Helsinki**

O_o

Yeah, you don't want to know.

There's nothing wrong with being gay, but there's definitely something wrong with abusive relationships.

Really? Thank you.

**IntraSule:**

** Finlad: Well, stranger or not, I believe a good, tight squeeze would improve anyone's day and make them feel special, because everyoe ought to feel loved! Who knows, maybe a person just needs a random act of love. A person once told me: "Be kind; the other person may be having a bad day."**

**Me: Hm, good point...Doesn't change the fact that coming up to strangers and attacking them with hugs is weird, but that's a good sentiment to live by. *to Sweden* Dude, I'm going to upgrade you! :3 Let's see what we need: *measures wrist* Audemars Piguet watch...*measures neck* dimples in your neck tie...*measures torso and arms* silk-lined blazers with some nice blouses and VVS cuff links. Dude, you totes oughtta let me upgrade you! :D**

**Muertes: Sorry, Mr. Sweden, she's been listening to Beyonce nonstop and now she wants to be the next Dereon designer... -_- **

**-Mathias: Hey, Berry, shut up! I've been getting better at my petcare over the decades! My boss even allowed me t have my own pet fish! And beer is so food; it's liquid bread! ((I got that off another fanfic. X3))**

**Addelise:...But...I don't like the taste of beer. :c **

**Mod: So, if Mathias screws up on the father role, she can live with us? Cool! Ahem, not that I'd care or anything... u/ / /u**

**Mathias: Hey! Berwald! What did I just say about your negative talk, young man? Do you want me to gag you with Iceland's fish, again? Hmmmm?**

**Addelise: -_-" What my father is TRYING to say is that you shouldn't give up so easily, because for all you know, Uncle Tino might have changed his view about you immensely. And I know that a person can't change their minds when it comes to sexuality, but maybe Uncle Tino's sexuality has change over the centuries now that it's more accepted. Or he might even be biromantic...?**

**-Ninjas: No! Not the entire saga! Nooooooooooo...!**

**Me: O_o Suuuuuuuuure, you're sane. Yet. Completely sane! ^_^"**

**Ninjas: P-p-p-p-p-p-please, don't make us suffer this! We promise we won't pass on the secret!**

**Me: How did you get the secret? e_e**

**Ninjas:...Internet. .-.**

**Me:...FrUking Internet...**

**-So, it's really true, Berry?! Tino is the really-real-realest Santa Claus? 8D**

**Finland: *walks in the room* Hey, I heard someone mention my name-**

**Me: SANTA! OH, MY GOD! SANTA'S HERE! I know Santa! I know Santa 'cause he's YOU! I KNOW SANTA CLAUS! 8D *swoops Tino into a hug and spins him around* **

**Finland: O_e I'm gonna be sick...**

For me, everyday is a bad day, but I'm used to it.

Still don't want to be hugged by a stranger though…

? I still don't understand what I'm being upgraded for. No, I don't need silk clothes. They tear easily and are very expensive.

*sweat drop* Why me?

It's a fish Mathias, it's not the same as taking care of another "human."

Beer is not adequate food…wait, you gave your daughter beer?! You IDIOT! That can give her brain damage at her age!

Iceland's fish doesn't scare me…and are you REALLY trying to threaten me? Because you know I'll respond by making you eat surströmming.

Sexuality doesn't change, you just realize it as time goes on, because society has taught us from birth to be cisgendered heteronormatives, as is the default sexuality and gender in every single country since the beginning of time because anything else is "wrong."

Yes, the entire saga! *more evil laughter* I don't even know what this secret is but who cares?

*sigh* yes, he's the real Santa Clause. Please don't hurt him…

Are you okay Tino?

**xXxXLupicidexXxX:**

**Lupi: Me? I'm the author who was kind enough to lend Prussia my account for blogging!**

**Prussia: Ja, he's really not that unawesome... Most of the time.**

**Lupi: And Al, Sai and Misa are friends of mine.**

**Misa: Unfortunately those two other idiots happen to be my brothers.**

**Lupi: Don't be mean about Al behind his back!**

**Prussia: Nein! Keep going!**

**Lupi: *Glares at Prussia***

**Misa: Whatever. Anyway, there is your explanation Mr Sweden.**

**Lupi: *Turns to Sweden* Sve, why are you always so down? I know life is a (Censored) sometimes, but I makes me sad to see you like this. Will it make you feel better if I make Prussia do something bad to a country that you don't like?**

**Prussia: Nein! Nein! Nein! NOT awesome! What makes you think I'll do whatever you say!?**

**Misa: Duct tape.**

**Lupi: *Has a bright idea* I change my vote! *Winks at Prussia***

**Prussia: Uh, enough with this unawesome fanboy stuff! Mein awesomeness can't handle it some times! *Gets what Lupi meant* Oh... *Blushes***

**Lupi: Mwahahahahahaha!**

**Misa: Oh leave him alone Lupi! *Turns* Goodbye Mr Sweden...**

...right then

Because I'm depressed. Must I repeat this every single entry? HEY EVERYONE I AM DEPRESSED. I FEEL DEPRESSED CONSTANTLY. DID I MENTION I'M DEPRESSED?

I don't understand you people.


	103. Chapter 103

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**gaaaah! Sorry I missed a post again, Sve. My internet time is VERY limited now, and by the time you post I have only my cell phone, which is NOT optimal for sending you stuff...**

**Right, anyway.**

**Friends, but only a few...and I don't see them a lot, anyway. Flying around, buying stocks, boring business stuff. **

***cocks head* I don't think so. Your eyes are just naturally squinty since you can't see. I used to do that, too. **

**Hn...that must suck. I s'ppose you can talk to Dr B...you'd like him, and there's a 99.99% probability- according to him, anyway- that he's immortal now...**

**That must have really sucked. **

**Heh. Wait, let me guess who "Dumbest" is. xD **

**Sve, meet the Avengers. Welcome to my life. **

**Thanks...I think. **

**~Toni**

Sorry?

Very boring indeed.

That makes sense…

I hate immortality. Poor him.

Hello Avengers.

Go ahead and guess who Dumbest is…it really isn't that hard to guess if you know me.

**xXxXLupicidexXxX:**

** Lupi: *Groans* Go on Sai!**

**Sai: *Pouts* But I don't like Mr Sve! ...He didn't give me hugs...**

**Misa: But you're the one who said that you wanted to ask him a question.**

**Sai: Fine... Mr Sve, what do you think of the trans community? And... CAN I HAZ HUGGZ!? HUG! HUG! HUG! HUG! HUG! HUG!**

**Misa: *Face-palm***

**Lupi: You still didn't answer my last question either...**

**Al: *Glares at Sweden* Answer the questions.**

…sorry? You didn't ask for a hug.

I have nothing against them. They seem like nice people. The only trans* person I know is the author and he's annoying ((HEY!)) but kind. ((DAWWW THANKS SVE!))

Fine, you can have a hug. *gently hugs*

I'm sorry.

I just checked, and I did answer your question. You asked why I'm always so down. And I responded.

**Greece's Kitty:**

**Stop being so negative sweden. Even if he doesnt love you back, im pretty sure he does love you, you can tell him you love him. He might tell you he loves you too. You never know unless you try.**

He doesn't love me.

You just contradicted yourself. How can he love me yet not love me back? It doesn't make sense.

I know he won't say it because he doesn't love me. How he acts around me and how he treats me definitely indicate that he doesn't feel that way. He is distant and quiet, only talking to fill the silence. He does it out of fear. He would never approach me unless it was necessary. I don't blame him. Everyone feels the same way about me. I'm the person people only talk to when necessary.

**IntraSule:**

**Finland: Oh, you poor man! Here! *hugs Sweden* There you go! :)**

**Me: *hands on hips* Tch, Tino! Move outta the way! He's still getting fitted!**

**Muertes: I don't know why it's you, Mr. Sweden. I just don't know...**

**-Mathias: But, I'm still trying...Oh, and the fishy's name is Bobby Fishyfry! :D**

**Addelise: He didn't ask, Daddy...**

**Mathias: Hey, you never know! Maybe he was curious! :)**

**Agh! I'm sorry! I didn't know that giving her beer would be bad! I...*hides in the corner* I didn't give her that much...**

**Please don't feed me surstromming... ((How did you do the double-dots on the "o"?))**

**Addelise: I know sexuality doesn't change, Uncle Sweden, I wasn't trying to say that; I was trying to say that maybe Uncle Tino has been hiding it to avoid trouble but now that some of the world has accepted it, he'll...nevermind. I'm going to call Uncle Iceland... *leaves the room***

**-Ninjas: Please! We'll give you some mochi!**

**Me: I don't think he likes mochi. ._.**

**Ninjas: Pleeeeease, mercy! With cherry on top?**

**Me: *sigh* You guys are a shame to the Ninja way...**

**-Ah, I won't hurt him, Sweden! ((Aw, you didn't get my movie reference? :( ))**

**Tino: *dizzy* Y-yeah, I'm fine... _ **

**Me: Dude, I haz a Xmas list!**

**Tino: Oh, wait, hold on a second... *twirls around in a red and green magic cloud and reappears in a Santa suit* Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas, Intra! What would you like?**

**Me: Yee! *tackles Tino and sits on his lap* Dude, I want an Evanescence CD, seasons's tickets to the next Olympics soccer, ice-skating, gymnastics, and women's basketball; backstage passes to Within Temptation's next concert, a partridge in a pear tree, a pair of rollerblades, and world peace! **

**Santa/Finland: Oh, my, that is a lot! Ah ha ha ha!**

**Me: I know. Oh, Santa... *looks at Sweden and then at my feet* C-could you add just one more gift to my list...?**

**Santa/Finland: *sigh* Sure, why not? :)**

**Me: Thanks. Could you, uh, oh, I don't know, give Sweden and Finland a big, beautiful, snow-white wedding? :)**

**Santa/Finland: O/ / /O O-oh, um, wow, that is a BIG wish, little one! Ah-ha ha ha! *glances at Sweden and looks away* W-we'll see... **

**Me: Yeeeeee! Thank you**

*blushes from hug*

I don't understand what you're fitting me for…

*face palms* No Mathias. I don't understand why your boss would trust you with even a fish, nor do I understand why you named it that. Another terrible name.

*eye twitch* You idiot! You didn't take the hint when Norway stopped you from feeding beer to Iceland as a baby?! You should be required to take a parenting class…I will NOT be responsible for your failures, not AGAIN. Basic logic. Children's brains are still growing, and alcohol kills brain cells. Therefore, giving a child alcohol can be fatal!

If you screw up on your daughter you will be fed nothing BUT surströmming for the rest of your LIFE.

((I got it by doing option+u, that got the dots. I then let go of option and u and typed an o. I have a Mac though, so it might be different on a PC.))

Unlikely. With a secret THAT big, it feels progressively worse the longer you keep it to yourself. So he would hate himself very much if that was true.

*snorts* Do you honestly think you can bribe me with mochi? I don't even know what that is. I won't change my mind, I can assure you that.

I'll CONSIDER giving you the choice of an alternate consequence. You can do what I've already threatened you, or you can eat only a smoothie of the world's worst smelling and tasting foods combined for the next 6 months, as well as shower daily in garlic, watch both Human Centipede movies the UNRATED version, and swim through the North Sea NAKED. *evil smirk* So, what is your choice?

((What movie reference? *is extremely dense at times*))

*blushes heavily and stares at floor intently* W-why are you asking him that? We would have to clear it with our bosses first anyways…

Please don't do this for my sake…I don't want him forced into anything. Now he's going to feel pressured into it…


	104. Chapter 104

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

((GUYS GUESS WHAT?! I DREW A PICTURE OF CHIBI!SWEDEN AND IT TURNED OUT FUCKING ADORABLE! Posted it on the dA I made for him: Ask-Sverige, and on his tumblr: Swedish-Meatball-of-Neutrality. XD))

**Greece's Kitty:**

**Sweden you are making me really sad...**

**Tell him...**

I won't tell him. It would only make him sad because he doesn't feel the same way. Or it might make him angry. He might feel like I lied to him or something. I barely see him as it is. He might stop visiting completely and cut himself and Hanatamago off from even the kids.

**The-goddamn-Iron-Girl:**

**Myeh. Not your fault. Time zones and whatever. But then I think I replied to you and I didn't...**

**Yep.**

**My brother always tells me to stop squinting. I think just 'cause you're all tall and stuff, it looks like you're glaring. **

**...yeah. He really did try to kill himself once, before I met him. I feel really bad for him. He's got a messed-up life. **

**That was supposed to be a joke, but they say hi back.**

**It's Denmark, isn't it? Thought so. **

**~Toni**

*sighs in relief*

I don't know.

That does explain it.

That's sad…I hope he's okay.

It was? Oh.

You guessed correctly. It is indeed my foolish brother.

Dumb is America because he's too oblivious to his actions, but he is MUCH younger than the rest of the world…quite literally.

Prussia is Dumber because he's old enough that he should know NOT to constantly act like a fool for laughs.

Mathias is Dumbest because he's the oldest of the 3, he really should know better, and he acts too childish. He's the only 3,000 or so year old nation I know who still acts like a child.

Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest does NOT refer to their intelligence. It refers to their probability of making stupid choices. If I wanted to insult their intelligence, I would do so. I do not want to insult their intelligence.

**xXxXLupicidexXxX:**

** Lupi: Silly Sve! I mean't the one about getting THE AWESOME PRUSSIA to take revenge for you!**

**Al: Stop calling him that... -_-**

**Prussia: Why is the awesome me friends with you people again...?**

**Al: *Glares at Prussia* I'm not your friend, I hate you.**

**Prussia: *Pouts* Whatever! Du isht unawesome anyway!**

Oh. Sorry Prussia, no revenge needed. At least not yet. Wait until they least expect it. Revenge is a dish best served cold.

I don't mind that much. It's better than what my brother used to call me.

I know how you feel Prussia. *stares at author and Mathias who are in the living room arguing over cheese* I'm surrounded by idiots…

**Hetaliaforever123:**

** Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**I know, right? And I thought Mr. America raised him better...**

**Yeah, I think I don't... still, I feel a bit concerned for D.C...**

**True, true... **

**You're welcome~ **

***sighs* How do I get Stockholm out of there? It's been three days already! **

**Anyways, see you~**

**-Helsinki**

Tsk tsk America.

Why?

Kick down his door.

**Pervert 19:**

**Sve, what do you think of Prussia x Sweden?**

**I've been reading Prussia's blog, and find Franceypant's comments very funny!**

No. Just no. We're related. That's gross. Not quite as gross as people shipping my brother with me, but still up there.

France is annoying. And a pervert.

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

** Hola Suecia. Gracias. Yes, it was. *is watching blackmail videos* These are so funny... Well...I'm talking about 2P Prussia, not your Prussia...our Prussia is...depressing...so depressing...**

**2P España**

Hello Spain.

You're welcome.

Yes they are

Oh I see.

**IntraSule:**

**Finland: *looks at Sweden's face* Sweden, are you okay?**

**Muertes: He's fine, he just loves you. Either that, or he has lice.**

**Finland: Oh! Oh... *backs away slowly and covers his head***

**Me: Dude, you're getting fitted for a new outfit! Squee, you're gonna look so cool! :D**

**-Mathias: He let me have a fish because I'm awesome like that, yo! ^_^**

**Addelise: He let Daddy have a fish because he kept crying that he wanted one, but I'm the one who feeds him and clean his bowl and change his water when Daddy's too drunk or tired to do so. Plus, Bobby Fishyfry is a GIRL. Just thought I should mention that...**

**Mathias: No! Bobby is a BOY! I made SURE of it! **

**Addelise: Daddy, you're not a sextant, and the container she came clearly labeled her as a girl.**

**Mathias: F-fatal?! I could've KILLED my daughter? No, I-I would never want to do that! I WOULD rather eat surstromming than hurt my little girl! D'8**

**Addelise: It's okay, Uncle Sweden, I recovered pretty quickly after he gave me some beer...**

**So, I guess "Operation SuFin" should be put on hiatus then. *sigh* Okay... *puts away iPad***

**Me: No, dudette! We shouldn't give up so quickly! The dream must live on!**

**-Ninja Leader: Option 2! Option 2!**

**One ninja: I don't know. I kinda like Twilight...**

**The Other Ninjas: O_o**

**One Ninja: Well, I am kind of a masochist...**

**The Other Ninjas:... TMI**

**-Me: Well, dang, Sweden, if you're going to let others rule your life, then at least let people make decisions for you that will make you happy; I'll become your boss! No option! ((The movie "Elf".)) **

**Now, Santa, I want the wedding to be like this: snow theme, with mistletoes and frosted garlands hanging from the ceilings! There's gonna be blue, white, and yellow lilies to represent the engaged couple's flags. Oh, and there should be a flaming wreath at the altar with the two nations' flags! Oh, and a tall Belgium chocolate cake with white fudge frosting and snowflake accents! Yum, yum! *U***

**Santa/Finland: B-but...what if I- I mean, Tino- wants raspberry cheesecake? And carnations instead of lilies?**

**Me: Bitch will have MY cake and MY flowers! I'M the one designing the wedding, it'll go MY WAY! *flaming eyes* Now, as for the attire: Sweden must- and I say MUST- have a tux with a fine silk blouse and a pair of loafers, and Tino must have this beautiful, white, wedding dress with a long trail, ivory snowflake accents, a sheer sash with lily flowers and a large veil! Dude, are you getting any of this down? ((Yeesh, I should be a wedding planner! XD))**

**Santa/Finland: *is brain dead and foaming at the mouth*...**

**Me: S-S-Santa...?**

Fine I guess…no I don't have lice.

But I don't want a new outfit.

That actually makes sense. Mathias, stop forcing your daughter to take care of YOUR pet. Actually take care of it for once. And your daughter. Addelise, if he forgets to feed you, come find me.

Really brother?

Yes, alcohol is fatal to fetuses, babies, and young children. Even one sip can damage their brain for life. That's why pregnant mothers are instructed to NEVER drink (or smoke or do drugs) while pregnant, because it can (and most likely will) harm the fetus.

The reason for this is simple. Their brains are still growing. Alcohol kills brain cells. Your brain is still growing until you are 20. At least, that's how it works for humans.

So ninja, did you make your decision?

No. I don't like being controlled.

No wedding. Tino doesn't want it. Don't pressure him into it.

Intra, what have I told you about calling people bitches? It isn't nice. *gently scolding*

Also, aren't weddings supposed to be about the people getting married and not the wedding planner? Tino obviously doesn't want to get married to me though, so no wedding.

He's not happy. Even if he did want to marry me, which he DOESN'T, he would refuse to wear a dress. What are loafers anyways?

((LOL Tino would need like 8 inch heels, just to come up to Waldy's cheek. PFFT))


	105. Chapter 105

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

I shot Mathias with a Marshmallow shooter and he started screaming Bloody Murder. So overdramatic. He tried to declare war on me, but his boss just rolled his eyes and refused.

**Evangeline Lafitte:**

**Hello Mr. Sweden! This is Evangeline Lafitte the personification of Louisiana. How are you today? I just got from a meeting with my siblings and there is rumor going around that my younger sister Wisconsin belongs to you and Finland. Is this true? Oh I am hosting a Christmas party this year and I was wondering if you would like to come? It's going to on my plantation this year. **

**Much love, **

**Evangeline Lafitte.**

Hello.

You're the second Louisiana I've met on here.

I am fine, how are you?

No it's not. We never used to have a colony in Wisconsin. We did, however, at one time (only briefly) have a colony in Delaware named New Sweden.

I'm not really one for parties, thank you though…

That's cool.

How's the weather? Here there's already lots of snow.

**FB Fan:**

** I LIVE! **

**Sorry, it's been awhile, hasn't it? I've been really really busy though (finals are a drag...)**

**It's kind of cold here, but I don't think I'll get a glimpse of General Winter here this year..*sigh* Utah says General Winter swept through the northern states again. Speaking of him, I'm a little worried too...Admiral Summer has a weird look in his eyes lately...I think it's ambition. I hope he doesn't declare war on General Winter to try to extend his borders-he's already accidently crossed a few times when he's lost control due to all the smoke and air pollution...**

**I've already read about the ice age, and heard the story from Admiral Summer, though of course most, if not all of us, weren't born yet around the time of that battle. If Admiral Summer becomes as powerful as Admiral Winter was once, I probably won't be around for very long, since a lot of my land is already washing away without the sea level rising...*shiver***

**Eh...on to better topics eh?**

**Wow, it's difficult with family relations over in Europe O.o It's almost, but not nearly as bad with us states. Still, I wouldn't mind having Liechtenstein or Iceland as relatives.**

**Most of us states know at least one parent. I'm pretty sure France is my father(we look alike, ect.), but I think my mother must have been either a human or possibly Native America...France says he found me at the church which was a safe haven, so who knows. **

**I know that my siblings up North, Arkansas, Nebraska, Oklahoma, Kansas, Missouri, South Dakota, Iowa,Wyoming, and Montana are France's kids also, and some of them were actually raised by Native America, so I guess they might be siblings or half-siblings? France was very busy ''-_- I didn't meet some of them until we were nearly completely grown though. **

**See ya~**

Welcome back.

I've been busy too.

((UGH Finals. Mine aren't until after winter break. WTF SHS?))

General Winter is currently eating a pastry while reading over my shoulder. He says hello.

War would be bad. I'd rather not get heat stroke. Plus if all the snow melted here at one time, it would be very VERY bad. Mass flooding.

Admiral Summer used to be very powerful before the ice ages. So I guess the ice ages are power struggles? Did you know, we're currently in an ice age? Once we lose all the polar ice we won't be…now you know.

For most of history, Europe was chaos. Mass chaos. You guys are pretty isolated over there in North America…Europe is really crowded.

Liechtenstein is very sweet, though Switzerland keeps her pretty isolated. Iceland gets easily annoyed with us.

I know my mother was Scandinavia…

If Germania is my father, then I have a lot of half-siblings.

**Greece's Kitty:**

**Okay sweden...**

**((SERIOUSLY!? IMMA GO FIND IT.))**

**What are you getting finland for christmas?**

…yes?

((YES IT'S ALSO ON dA))

I'm making him a sniper rifle. He likes shooting things, and he's good at it.

**xXxXLupicidexXxX:**

**Lupi: CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEESE! I loves cheese! :D**

**Al: Lupi, if I give you cheese will you *Whispers*?**

**Lupi: *Blushes* Only if you steal Russia's pipe for me...**

**Al: You know where that's been right...? O.o**

**Lupi: Well Prussia said that-*Hand covers mouth***

**Prussia: Nein! Don't tell them that! *Blushing as red as one of Spain's tomatoes***

**Sai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Big brother must marry Sai-Sai! MARRY ME! MARRY ME! MARRY ME! MARRY ME! MARRY ME! *Starts chasing after Al***

**Al: *Running away from Sai***

**Misa: *Sighs* Well it looks like the question asking is up to me once again... Mr Sweden, what is your view on incest? If you haven't already guessed, Miss Belarus is Sai's role model. -_-**

((YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS I LURVE CHEESE!))

What did Russia do to you Prussia? O_o

What just happened?

I don't like incest. It's creepy. You love your siblings, yes. But it's a different kind of love.

**hetaliaforver123:**

** Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Well, I did what you suggested and kicked down Stockholm's door. He didn't take it well. I begged, convinced, but he stayed put and didn't even utter a word! I even tried luring him out with that herring stuff, but it didn't work! He only stays there and only comes out to eat or pee! What the heck!? ...Help?**

**Anyways...**

**Yeah, I wonder why Mr. America never mentioned why D.C. is like that when drunk...**

**Why? Well, D.C. is actually like Mr. America; hyperactive and all about patriotism. But now, he doesn't talk as much, not even when someone asks "So how's the president?" He doesn't even talk when we talk to him! Whenever he and Beijing makes eye contact, he just looks away/walks away. I know I shouldn't ask about what happened, but I'm starting to think it got out of hand...**

***Slam!***

**...Oh, hey, Stockholm got out! **

**Stockholm: ...I should never have asked Tokyo, should I?**

**Helsinki: Yeah, you shouldn't. I warned you!**

**Stockholm: Why'd you kick down my door?**

**Helsinki: ...**

**Stockholm: Sweden told you, didn't he?**

**Helsinki: ...Anyways, bye Mr. Sweden!**

**-Helsinki (and Stockholm!)**

Getting Valentine's cards isn't a bad thing, even if it is from other guys. Just tell them you aren't interested, but thanks anyways. At least people send you Valentine's Day cards.

Very very bad. Something's not right there. I wonder what happened?

No Stockholm, you shouldn't. Never ask a yaoi fan what yaoi is. It will scar you for life. Don't look it up on the internet either. Just ask someone who's not a rabid yaoi fan.

It was necessary to get you out of the room.

Goodbye.


	106. Chapter 106

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

((*sobs* Guys I found the BEST unrequited SuFin song. "On My Own" from Les Misérables:

And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to  
And now the night is near  
Now I can make believe he's here

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_  
_  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever  
And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world would go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own

*hysterical sobbing*))

O_o Ok then…hm it does fit…

Doesn't matter anyways…no matter how much it hurts, I'll always be there for him. Always. When he needs a shoulder to cry on, someone to rant to, someone to depend upon, I'll be here. I will gladly teach him ballroom dancing so he can properly dance with his wife when he marries her. I would even be his best man, if he wanted me to. Because what matters to me most is that he's happy.

**Greece's Kitty:**

**Thats nice sweden! im sure finny will love it!**

**((OKAY))**

I hope he does…it's taken me more than half a year to make it.

((YUS))

**xXxXLupicidexXxX:**

**Prussia: *Blushes* Are you sure that you want to unawesomely know, Sve...?**

**Sai: *Pouts and sniffles* Big brother rejected Sai-Sai's marriage proposal... )': *Mumbles to himself* Why does he even like Lupi-kun? Lupi-kun only has eyes for T-san!**

**Prussia: *Pats Sai on head* Will it make you awesomely feel better if I tell you were Turkey lives?**

**Sai: *Kawaii~ face* Yush!**

**Prussia: *Whispers Turkey's address***

**Sai: *Runs to Sadik's house* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Misa: *Face-palm* Gil, what have you DONE!?**

**Prussia: *Winks* Kesesese~!**

**Misa: *Glares at Prussia* I can always tell him what you did with Russia...-**

**Prussia: NEIN! D:**

**Misa: *Smirks* That's what I thought. *Under breath* Why can't you be more like Austria?**

If it's as bad as I suspect, no thanks.

Stop chasing after your sibling. It shows you don't truly love them. If you really love someone, you will be more than willing to sacrifice your happiness for their sake. Because what matters most is them being happy.

Turkey? Why Turkey?

Please don't do that. Nobody wants to hear "Why can't you be more like *name*?" It feels awful.

**Antonia Stark-Bondevik:**

** Hggghhh! I did it again! Sorry! **

**I SKIPPED ANOTHER POST SHEBDDUSU. *deep breath***

**Anyway. **

**I won my mock trial competition yesterday! :D**

**That's what I think, anyway. But then, I don't think you're scary. **

**Ja. I think he feels better now, but I don't know what's going on in his head.**

**Yep...thought so.**

**But then, I'm the cynical person who thinks that people who do stupid things like they do are really unhappy inside and trying to pretend that they're happy, if that makes sense. Like my brother...**

**I dunno, but if there's one thing I've ever learned... "the saddest people smile the brightest...all because they do not wish to see others suffer the way they do."**

It's okay, please calm down.

Congratulations.

I'm glad.

Ditto. That's the thing, they do try to pretend they're happy. I do that too. "If you repeat a lie often enough to yourself, you start to believe it."

Would you believe me if I said that despite how he acts, Mathias is actually fairly intelligent? Because it's true. He chooses to act like an idiot for some reason. None of the nations, no matter how stupid they act, are actually stupid. All of us have higher IQ's than humans, and we take the same IQ test.

Yes, that seems to be the case most times. But not all the time. Some of us can't really fake smiles. I can only smile when I'm actually happy, which is almost never.

I am curious about one thing. You changed your username I see. Bondevik? Isn't that Norway's human last name? You don't have to answer that if you don't want to…

**Pervert 19:**

** *Teary eyes***

**Franny isn't annoying! He is loved for his pervy ways!**

**Plus, what do you think I am with a name like this? A PUMPKIN!?**

**Anyway...**

**Hmmm, what does Sve-chan think of Prussia's drunken one night stand with Russia?**

He and England ALWAYS interrupt what COULD have been a productive meeting with their arguments. It REALLY gets old after a while. Same argument. Every. Single. Time.

I certainly don't love his or anyone else's perverted behavior. If anyone comes anywhere near me with perverted intentions, they can expect to be punished accordingly.

-_- Don't be perverted towards me and we won't have a problem. Understand?

-chan? Author told me what the suffix –chan is. I'm not a girl…nor am I cute in any way, shape, or form.

I don't approve of one-night stands in general. It's none of my business what 2 people decide to do in bed, but I just don't like one-night stands in general. Just my opinion. It means literally nothing. Since Both of them (or just Prussia) were too drunk to consent, it technically counts as rape.

**AKA Andre:**

**(Commonly known as Al)**

**Can you please get Denmark out of my house? He's naked and smells like beer... -_-**

**Sai is currently poking him with a stick. Though I'm glad that he's stopped acting like Belarus for the time being... Which give me an idea for a decent question. In a scenario of 'what if': Denmark is acting like Belarus, and you are in the shoes of Russia so to speak. What happens/What do you do/How do you feel?**

-_- Why is my idiot brother in your house? Do I really have to clean up his messes again? URGH Why does he never take responsibility for his actions?! What a man-child! Fine, I will remove him from your house.

He tends to do that…get all scary when he's drunk.

Fan! (Not translating this word. If you want to know what it means, translate it yourselves.) Do I really have to?

I'd knock him out using his pressure points and then get him restrained in an insane asylum. I would be very, very terrified. Though, he wouldn't want to marry me. He's most likely straight. Instead he would probably try to castrate me or something…

If he started going after me with his axe, and I had no time to go for his pressure points, I would probably just resort to brute strength and my broadsword. If my opponent is Mathias, I can most definitely outsmart him.


	107. Chapter 107

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

((BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey everyone, do you remember the dumbass The Fox Familiar? Well she left me more hate mail under the name "Unblock Me Coward" PFFT! I'm laughing SOOOO hard. Yeah, because you should verbally abuse the person you want to unblock you. Nice try asshole, try again later. No, I'm not going to unblock you because you want to be a cyber bully towards me. Hasn't anyone ever told you to be nice to others?

Also, you misgendered me, douche canoe. I'm male. A trans* male, yes, but still male.

This fuck face's review was basically her going, "WAH WAH UNBLOCK ME SO I CAN HARASS YOU! HOMOSEXUALITY IS FAKE! I'M SO SMART THAT I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT POPULATION CONTROL OR THE WORLD'S POPULATION! I'M AN ANGRY, HETEROSEXUAL, CIS SCUM, WOMAN!"

Feel free to harass her everyone. Her review has since been reported and deleted.))

**Antonia Stark-Bondevik:**

**Gah. Well, I know what it is to be lonely, and I know you're lonely too...don't be lonely without me, ok? ;-;**

**((DATSONG. ;A;))**

**Yep. It was my first real competition, and I'm the most important role...I'm not trying to sound arrogant! But you can't have a trial without a defendant! **

**That's why I feel bad for them, though. They're like my brother. Although, why making stupid decisions comes into that, lord knows. Maybe they think that if people think they're stupid, there's nothing to worry about? **

**Yes, I would believe it. Just like my brother. **

**Me either... **

***blushes* I-It's nothing! I-I lost a bet! It's nothing to talk about or anything! Don't TELL him or something!**

I guess us lonely people should stick together. Together Alone!

((I know, right?))

Very true.

Indeed. You just feel bad for them really.

What exactly was the bet about? I wasn't going to tell him, but if he comes on here and sees your username…I would have no control over that. Not quite sure how he would react.

**hetaliaforever123:**

** Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Oh, thanks!**

**Me too... Oh, wait! I should probably ask one of the fifty states! They'll definitely know what happened! **

**Stockholm: Yeah, learned that the hard way... And kicking down my door was necessary? Couldn't Helsinki, I don't know, KNOCK?!**

**Helsinki: I just did what was needed and kicked down your door.**

**Stockholm: Which was custom built by IKEA!**

**Helsinki: ...Oh.**

**Stockholm: *facepalm***

**Helsinki: ...First time that ever happened.**

**Stockholm: What?**

**Helsinki: You facepalming! It's always the other way around! ...Something in seriously twisted here...**

**Stockholm: Like Mr. Russia's Ded Moroz thing?**

**Helsinki: Don't mention that! It's flipping creepy!**

**Stockholm: All right, I won't... maybe we should sign out before you start bawling.**

**-Helsinki and Stockholm**

They probably would.

Your door was locked. Not sure if Helsinki can pick locks…I can though.

…

It is creepy. A lot of legends are. Slenderman is a German legend apparently.

**xXxXLupicidexXxX:**

** (As Prussia)**

***Shrugs* His address was the first that came to mein awesome mind. Well, the first that I wouldn't mind Sai trashing...**

**Danke Sve~! :)**

I see…

You're welcome?

**IntraSule:**

** Finland: Oh! Okay! *hugs Sweden again* You feel nice, Sweden! ^/ / /^**

**Me: You...will...get...a...new...outfit...kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol...**

**-Addelise: Thank you, Uncle Sweden! :)**

**Mathias: Hmph! I know how to care for my pet AND my daughter! Now I know not to give kids beer and stuff, okay! And I don't force her to take care of Bobby; she just does.**

**Addelise: If I don't, then Bobby will die and I won't have anyone to have a conversation with while I come to your house.**

**Mathias: But you can talk to me, can't you?**

**Addelise:...An INTELLECTUAL conversation, Daddy. ((BURN! O_O))**

**Mathias: D'8 You hurt me, so! *curls up in the emo corner***

**Addelise: Sorry. :(**

**-Ninjas: OPTION 2! OPTION 2!**

**Me: Give 'em option 1, Berry!**

**-Tino: *wakes up* I-I'm f-f-fine, really...**

**Me: Oh, good! *to Sweden* Too late, because I'm already texting yo' baws and he's gonna get me rulership over you, Sweddie pie! Then I get ownership over Dino Tino, then I will increase taxes temporarily, just enough to pay for the wedding you two will have under my rulership. *eyes glow red* SuFin...SuFin...SuFin...SuFin... **

**Tino: I-Intra, p-p-p-please don't...please dn't go crazy on us...**

**Me: Too late, my Finnis friend! I'm a combintion of Hungary and Belarus's genes. Yaoi...SuFin...marrythemmarrythemmarrythemm arrythemmarythemmarrythem...**

**Tino: SNAP OUT OF IT! *slaps me***

**Me: O_O Oh, sorry!**

***looks down at me shamefully* Sorry for calling people bitches. *hugs Sweden* I love you, Sweden...But you're still gonna marry Tino. Best believe that, sucka!**

**I DUN CARE WHO'S IT ABOUT, BECAUSE I WIL PAY FOR IT, I WILL DESIGN IT, AND IT WILL BE REHEARSED ACCORDING TO MY PLANS! And we will have a song for Tino to walk down the aisle with. Oh! Cupid Shuffle! That'll spice up the walk!**

**Tino: Is it possible that wedding planners can become Bridezillas? O_o Anyway, Sweden, I-I wish you'd talk to me more about marriage and such. I mean- *blushes* uh, I mean...**

**Me: He means he wants to kiss ya! And hug ya! And nurture ya! And LOOOOVE ya for the rest of his days! *grabs Sweden's shoulder* Sweden, do YOU want to kiss him?**

*blush intensifies*…

No I won't…*stares directly into Intra's eyes*

Addelise is right Mathias. If she didn't take care of that poor fish, it would die too. You also shouldn't smoke in the house, or in general.

Make sure she eats her vegetables, limit her sugar and fat intake. You need to take a parenting class. -_-

Sorry brother, but your daughter is blunt like me. *to Addelise* You can come and talk to me when you want an intellectual conversation…

Option 1 it is! *evil smirk*

*face palm* No. He would never agree to that.

We already have high taxes here. They pay for universal healthcare and for everyone to be able to go to college at no cost to them.

O_o That's a scary combination.

Can't we get married on our own time? Not ANOTHER forced marriage.

O_o She scares me sometimes.

*turns bright red* I…well…um…


	108. Chapter 108

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**IntraSule:**

**((Okay, I just read that UnblockmeCoward's review on Dry Ice.[Do I sense The Fox Familiar among us again?] And call me crazy, but is it weird to laugh at what he or she wrote? I mean, I read bullshit like that so much that I guess I just-LOL. So much fail in that! **

**I mean, really, we black people are inhuman mutts that are born idiots? I know that this reader is not likely *will never* celebrate or even tolerate Black History Month, but come on! Has his or her parents withdrawn her from history classes as well, the history classes that taught about the many African American scientists, psychologists, inventors, etc. that came along, even though white supremacists didn't want us to have freedom, let alone an equal education? Does this person know that we are all people that essentially came from Africa, and that the differing phenotypes are the way they are to help people survive climates? If this bitch wants to "preserve" the white race, then here's a suggestion: get rid of the ridiculous One Drop Rule. The European race isn't the purest race, so having a gene from another race doesn't get rid of the European gene for the next generations; the other half of the children's genes with be European. Hell, there could be the possibility that, thousands or millions of years from now, the pallid skin will return to a majority of people so that the human race can adapt to the huge global cooling or to the already-cold European regions when they're there long enough.**

**And then s/he goes on to say how homosexuality is just a fluke, an addiction; ha, now there's a laugh! Even more hilarious, s/he compares it to pedophilia, incest, polygamy and bestiality! *facepalm* I would REALLY like to know how two consenting, non-related adults who genuinely love each other are like those weirdos in the big, white van, or the freaks who want to f* animals, or the people who want to marry two, three, or six hundred wives, or the people who want to defile animals! I would REALLY like to know! Plus, s/he needs to know that sexuality is more in the brain than in the body; even though the body is essentially heterosexual to fulfill the biological needs of creating chidren, the psyche is completely different. If I were to be homosexual, it won't change the fact that I'll still get periods just because I love women, nor will I be thinking about defiling a little girl, or an animal, or six hundred women I've claimed as wives...! **

**And speaking of multiple partners, really? Gay people just screw every potential partner out there and spread AIDs? What about the sraight men of long ago who had sex with female virgin after female virgin [the "natural" sexual encounter] because they thought that doing so would get rid of the disease? What about my sister, the young lesbian who dresses male and is still in a relationship with her FIRST and ONLY girlfriend for TWO YEARS and counting, and is STILL a VIRGIN? How will his or her failed attempt at logic explain that? Sure, there are promiscuous gay men and lesbians, but you can find a slut or a "mutt" [my own failed attempt at degrading promiscuous men] in the heterosexual community. Bill Clinton, anyone? Madonna? Newt Gingrich?**

**If this harping skizzwad wants to know why Christianity is attacked the most when it comes to expressing views on homosexuality, then here it is: Jewish people and Muslims aren't as vocal or hypocritical about their laws of what's right or wrong [at least in Western societies]. They worship God, pray, and go to the place of worship. That's pretty much it. Christians, on the other hand, take the views to the street, saying that homosexuality and women wearing pants are huge sins, even though those same Bible-thumpers will likely go home to eat forbidden foods like lobster or pork, or look at one hot woman on the street after another, things that are forbidden in the Bible. Sad thing is, I'm a Christian! This stuff is just shameful!**

**And what's this bullshit about you squealing in delight at the thought of two men "ass-fucking" each other? Has s/he been around long enough to see you make your anti-yaoi point at least five thousand times? Has s/he missed the many times you wrote about true love and stuff not being abut just physical attraction? Yaoi-delight squeals are MY thing, the heterosexual, non-trans Christian woman fan!**

**Sorry for my rant. Wow, I had so much to let out! It almost scares me, really. ._.))**

((You're correct, it's HER again. And I laughed too. She's such an idiot.

Yup. Guess she didn't pay attention in history class!

People like her are ALWAYS white supremacists. She's probably also anti-choice and anti-women's rights.

Not to mention how overcrowded this planet is. "OH NOES! TEH HUMAN RACE IS IN DANGER OF EXTINCTION! WE MUST MAKE EVEN MOAR BABIES!" is her way of thinking. The planet's resources are stretching too thin. Thousands of babies are unwanted, too many women die of illegal abortions or of childbirth. How about instead of making MORE humans, we improve the lives of people already born?

By her own logic, that turns her into a baby machine. Those are 15th century ideals. This is the 21st century.

Definitely hilarious. It's definitely NOT a choice. If it IS a choice, when did she choose to be straight?

Exactly. You are exactly right. If you're only an ally of us LGBT+ people, you are probably one of the most amazing allies I've ever met.

Looks like she threw in some "slut"-shaming too.

I pity the non-bible thumping Christians. The crazy give the entire religion a bad name. Some of the Orthodox Jewish men (especially in Israel…UGH. They still make women sit in the back of the buses) are real jerks too. Sexism is pretty rampant. Same with SOME of the Muslims. All it takes is a few vocal idiots to ruin the entire religion.

Haha, you're right. She hasn't. She knows NOTHING. I don't like yaoi, yuri, or straight sex. It's just not attractive, especially in anime. That's my opinion. However, Ms. Douche Canoe seems to think everyone who supports LGBT+ rights is a yaoi fangirl. HURRHURRHURR.

I don't blame you at all. Happy to rant with you.))

**Greece's Kitty:**

**It sound awesome!'cuz anything handmade is awesome and filled with love!**

**my friend thought of the perv trio. Guess what nations are in it!**

*blushes* Thanks…

Oh joy *sarcasm* Prussia, Mathias, and…England? He IS the "Erotic Ambassador"…

**Neko Sai-Sai:**

** (AKA Pervert 19)**

**But I DO love Nii-chan! And he doesn't mind that much once I stop the chasing, that's part of what makes him an 'awesome' Nii-chan! He accepts Sai-Sai's feelings for him without making fun of Sai-Sai for it!**

**BTW 'chan' while most commonly used for girls, is basically just the cutesy form of 'san'. It is often also used for lovers or uke men... Sai-Sai knows this! :3**

**What is it with you and rape Sve-chan...? O.o I don't think that it should count as rape because Gilly-chan obviously cares for Mr Russia, but just can't admit it while sober. Even Franny-kun says so! And if you don't believe me, just ask Budapest!**

So then I suggest you stop chasing him. Nobody likes being chased. If he wants to go near you, he'll go near you. But technically you chasing after him when he doesn't want to be near you is harassment, so be careful.

Sorry. I may sound like I'm an angry person who's saying these things to you out of spite, but I'm not. I'm just blunt. I'm not angry, I can promise you that. I'm not acting out of spite either. If I were, I would be much sneakier.

I see…hey wait a minute! I am NOT an uke! ((YES YOU ARE! XDDDD We both are!)) Oh shut it you. *glares at author* ((XP Nope!))

Looked it up in this law book I happen to have. Being too drunk to consent to sex does technically count as rape. That is, it COUNTS in the eyes of the law as rape, that doesn't necessarily mean it WAS rape.

**Kurokawa Chan:**

** Sorry Mr Sweden, I understand. And sorry to you too Prussia, you just annoy me a little too much sometimes... I'm sure that Mr Sweden can relate.**

**-Kurokawa Misa**

It's okay…

Prussia annoys me too, though not as much as Mathias does.

**AKA Andre:**

**I think that he was looking for Prussia... And Sai does respect my wishes, so don't be mean to my little brother okay? He hasn't been unpleasant to any of my girl/boyfriends or crushes so far, and he's actually friends with Lupi.**

**Question: If Norway or Iceland started hitting on you, what would you do?**

Oh, got it.

I'm not trying to be mean; I'm a blunt person. So things may seem to come out as mean, but please understand that's not my intention. Now you get why I don't speak much. My English sounds awkward, and some words come out wrong even though I try my best.

Run in the other direction, why? I would do the same thing if Mathias started hitting on me. I'm pretty sure they're straight…so they wouldn't hit on me…


	109. Chapter 109

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

About the taxes…they aren't THAT high, in part because the government realizes the importance of higher education, and the government keeps the rates very low. I'm willing to pay "higher" taxes as long as it helps my citizens. Nobody should be without healthcare.

((ANOTHER tragedy has happened today BECAUSE OF THE LAX GUN LAWS! This time, 20 ELEMENTARY school kids, most of them Kindergarteners, and 9 teachers died.

The Right is already whining "WAH WAH THE LEFT WANTS TO TAKE AWAY OUR GUNS!"

Well look what happens with lax gun control laws!

This horrible murderer had even bought his guns legally.

How many times must this happen before we fix the gun laws? How many children, how many people must die? How many innocent lives must be taken? When will Republicans see that these laws NEED to change?

We can NEVER allow tragedies like this to happen again.

This is the time to change those laws, so that everyone who has fallen victim to psychopaths with guns shall not have died in vain.

The Republicans value their GUNS over their CHILDREN. Something's DEFINITELY wrong with this.))

My boss is trying to convince me to come to the Christmas party. My final answer is no. I'm not one for parties. And parties are no fun if you don't have anyone to talk to.

**Greece's Kitty:**

**((i fucking hate her... She called me a money grabbing greek and said i take white peoples money. Because apparently greek people are fucking rainbow.))**

((You mean The Fox Familiar? Join the party. I DESPISE her. I hate her almost as much as I hate Faux "News" (AKA Fox News), that is to say, a LOT. She should NOT get away with being such a homophobic and racist fuck.

I was right. She IS racist. She is part of the reason I'm ashamed to be white.

I hate being white. I'm ashamed of it. I hate being the race of oppression.

*sigh* Despite the fact that I'm 1/16th Cherokee, my Scandinavian blood (I'm WAY less part Scandinavian than I am Cherokee) makes me pale as FUCK. GRRRR.))

**Youre welcome!**

**Nope! Greece, france, and japan. For reasons...**

Wow, I was WAY off. France I understand, but Greece and Japan?

Have you HEARD what comes from my brother's mouth every 4 seconds? All he talks about are sex, beer, and women (in a demeaning way). He really needs to learn when to shut up. Because Iceland started asking Norway questions when he was a child…

**Antonia Stark-Bondevik:**

**Together alone? I like that.**

**((I legit cried omg))**

**Yeah...**

***blushes harder* I-I- *mutters* My friends made me. It was eithet this or tell him- o_o Nothing! It's nothing! Really! ":D**

Yup, Together Alone.

((Ditto))

…Oh I get it.

You like Norway? I don't have a problem with that, but have you met him?

**Neko Sai-Sai:**

***Sulks about Nii-chan***

**Oh noes! Sai-Sai never thought that you were angry Sve-chan!**

**Teehee! UKE! :3**

**Don't worry Sve-chan! Sai-Sai is an uke too! Sai-Sai only refers to Nii-chan with the 'chan' suffix because Sai-Sai wuvs him!**

**Maybe Sve-chan should ask Gilly-chan what his opinion is?**

That's good then. I'm glad you don't think I'm angry.

It's not funny! *blushing and hiding face* ((XDDDD yes it is! I'm an uke too!))

But you aren't Japanese…are you?

You mean Prussia? I don't see him very much.

**AKA Andre:**

** I'm not saying because I take it that way Sve. I'm saying because knowing Sai, HE probably does.**

**Sorry, just asking random questions out of boredom...**

**Here's another one anyway: Apart from Tino, are there any nations that you wouldn't react negatively to if they hit on you?**

He said he didn't think I was angry. Phew.

I see…

I don't see why anyone would hit on me…maybe just as a joke…nobody seems to like me. They're either scared of me or they hate me because I'm gay, or a combination of the 2.

I don't like being hit on in general.

That includes by humans.

**hetaliaforever123:**

** Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Yeah! I can ask Wisconsin first! *She claims to be related to you somehow, last time I checked...* **

**Oh, actually, I *kinda* learned how to pick locks... don't ask.**

**...What?**

***shock* W-Wait... Slenderman i-is a G-German legend?**

**...**

***screams like a manly man [girl]***

**I'm flipping scared, now! I don't want to be near Mr. Germany now! AH! Slenderman is flipping creepy! I swear! AHH! **

***hides under table***

**Why doesn't anyone not be creepy? I swear I'll lose my sanity. Someone please kill me...**

**Stockholm: Technically, you're immortal, so that can't happen. *sighs* Slenderman makes Helsinki pee his pants, so I guess I better sign off... Oh! Wait! Um... do you have any idea what happened with D.C.? Just please give me your thoughts. **

**-Helsinki and Stockholm**

Yeah, I'm in no way related to her. Still a virgin. And gay. -_- Last time I checked, cisgendered males still can't get pregnant.

Picking locks is a good skill to have. Just in case SOMEONE *glares in Mathias' direction* decides to lock you in a small closet against your will with your…"friend."

Yup. That's right.

Germany himself didn't make it up. One of his citizens did. There's no reason to fear him.

Slenderman isn't the least bit scary. It's merely a fable.

I'm not creepy…am I? *frowns and stares at floor* I hope not…

Yes, unfortunately we're immortal. That means we can't kill ourselves, no matter how badly we want to.

I have no idea. Completely confused.

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

**Hola Suecia. Yes, so very funny. I just watched one with your counterpart in it. Wow...that prank was so much fun. It shut him up for a while too. Yes...but I'm not going to think of him right now. Just thinking of him makes me depressed... **

**2P España**

You found a way to shut my 2P up?! Please, do tell! How did you accomplish this.

Pranks are usually fun, as long as it's done out of god humor, and not out of spite, because that's usually when someone takes it too far.


	110. Chapter 110

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

((I'm extremely angry with my sister and mom, but mostly my sister. GRRRR that little brat! She sinks to a new low. SHE FUCKING CALLED ME AN IT. And this isn't the first time she's said things like this to me. This is merely the first time my mom has done anything about it. My sister is 15. She's old enough to know how hurtful words like this can be, especially to a person like me.))

I'm actually tempted to buy 50 apples and send them anonymously to Mathias. I wonder what he would do?

**Antonia Stark-Bondevik:**

**Heh, I might use that from now on. **

**U-Uh..I have. But he probably doesn't even remember me. For all I'm Tony Stark's ressurected little sister and famous, I'm still human. And nothing can come of it, I know. But that makes it hurt even more, because I know that it's not some teenager romance. Because my brain is fully developed...ugh...**

**In school, we're doing Romeo and Juliet. I always thought Romeo was a creep, but I can never rag on Juliet...because I understand...I just wish I could have the kind of relationship she did. Sort of. In passion, not in luck or length. **

**ugh...**

Go ahead.

He probably does remember you. We remember pretty much everything and everyone we've ever talked to. Though, of course it differs from nation to nation.

Being in a relationship with an immortal is a bad idea. It took France centuries to get over Joan D' Arc.

It does hurt, knowing that you can never be with the person you love. Unfortunate circumstances indeed.

I remember reading Romeo and Juliet. Their "romance" (More like pedophilia. He was 17 and she was 12.) lasted less than a week and killed 6 people, including them. But then again, it was a parody of romance novels. Love at first sight is not realistic.

Romeo WAS a creep. He even stalked her!

**Greece's Kitty:**

**((Fox Familar is a bitch. she called me a lump of rock, said i am a retarded child, then said the shit word that she made up, 'BAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ' like 30 times. then she said that since i like yaoi and shoun-ai(most likely, I spelt it wrong) I am a retard. **

**im pale. like really really pale. and im originally from turkey ;-;))**

**greece suggested he and japan should 'try it'**

**and he also said they have gone places together**

**japan makes doujinshi and yaoi.**

((I'm not one to call women a bitch because it IS sexist, but I WILL go ahead and call her a douche canoe.

Ugh. Ableist language.

I think you mean shounen-ai.

Part of the reason I'm so pale is probably because I don't like the sun…not my fault I always get sunburned on my cheeks, no matter how much sunscreen I put on, I ALWAYS get sunburned!))

…okay? Don't really see what this has to do with anything…

**hetaliaforever123:**

** Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**I know, but Wisconsin still claims to be related... I told her she's not, but she just keeps insisting.**

**...Who's the "friend"? ((Poor Sweden...))**

**I-I know, b-but still... IT'S FLIPPING SCARY!**

**What do you mean "it's merely a fable"? I'm flipping scared of that "fable"!**

**No! You're not creepy! I didn't mean like that! I mean creepy people like... *whispers* Mr. Russia.**

**Yeah, but Finland told me thinking suicidal thoughts is bad for my health. I should probably stop thinking like that now.**

**Oh yeah, Stockholm saw you reply and left. I wonder what he's up to. What did he...? *sees what he asked you* ...***. he is not- Got to go, bye!**

**-Helsinki**

**(P.S. Stockholm is going to attempt to ask D.C. what happened. I've got to stop this!) **

Wisconsin seems to be delusional then. I don't think I've ever set foot in Wisconsin.

*blushes heavily* He locked me in a closet with Tino. What was Mathias trying to do to me?

It's imaginary and it can't hurt you. It doesn't exist. What IS scary is that people actually take Fox "News" seriously. *shivers*

Oh…okay…Russia's actually not that bad once you get to know him…

It is bad for your health. Get help before it's not too late. Because you still have people who care about you. There are people who would be greatly affected by your death. It's not like that for me. I'm already dead inside. Nobody would care if I died.

? What?

O_o Oh no. This can't end well. Good luck.

**AKA Andre:**

**If that's true, then why is my little brother sulking? *Cracks knuckles* 2. I think that you're pretty cute from a creeper... And I AM a guy! However, if you're such a pessimist and so criticizing of everyone all the time, then they definitely won't hit on you.**

*shrinks away from threat trembling with fear* Please don't hurt me!

I don't know why he's sulking!

Is every single thing that happens my fault? "THAT BUG MOVED! THIS IS ALL BERWALD'S FAULT!" I can't control everything. I'm not a control freak either. I try my hardest, but I make mistakes too. I'm not perfect. The reason it seems we nations make so many more mistakes than you humans is because we have longer to make them.

I'm sorry…are you trying to say I'm cute for a creeper? I'm confused.

I don't creep on people.

You can call me a pessimist or you can call me a realist. The world is a terrible place to be, especially if you're "different." I've lived long enough to know that anyone who is not a cisgendered, heterosexual, Christian, white man is going to get looked down upon by society. Why haven't I done or said anything in the past? I was silenced by society. Nobody could hear my silent screams for help. Or maybe they could and nobody cared.

I don't want people to hit on me. It's rude and creepy. They prove they only want my body, and I won't be with someone who wants my body but hates my personality. I wouldn't mind dying a virgin.

**Neko Sai-Sai:**

** No, Sai-Sai is not Japanese by blood. But Sai-Sai and One-chan want to move there when we grows ups! :3**

**Who else would Sai-Sai mean by Gilly-chan...? *Confused look***

**Has Sve-chan ever touched himself in /that/ place!? XD Teehee! Sai-Sai wouldn't be surprised for an UKE-chan! LOL**

Interesting.

((LOL I have a friend that I call Gilli))

I don't understand. What is this place you speak of? ((LOL he doesn't understand slang))

If it's anything perverted then the answer would be no.

I am NOT an uke! ((Yes you are!)) Ugh. You people.

**GAZEROCK LOVER:**

** I WANNA ASK SWEDEN A QUESTION! **

**Yello(hello) friend,**

**FINLAND IS YOUR WIFE! Nah, I'm joking. Anyway on with the question.**

**Do you like waffles? *makes you some waffles***

**jaa nee, GAZEROCK LOVER**

Okay then.

Hello.

No he's not.

Not especially.


	111. Chapter 111

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

((AURGH There are so many stories I wanna write but I'm still working on "How On EARTH Did This Happen?" RAEG.

So I have ideas for these stories. Please don't steal them, but feel free to suggest things for them. I usually run out of ideas after 4 chapters.

Big Brother Denmark and Little Sweden: You've seen the segments "Boss Spain and Little Romano" and "Chibitalia," so haven't you ever wondered what went on in the lives of the 2 oldest Nordics when they were little? Let's go back in time to when dinosaurs roamed the earth but China was still an old man; okay, maybe not THAT far back. (will be rated Parody and Humor; unknown amount of chapters)

Finland: The Fight to Save Christmas: A bad parody of saving Christmas mixed with elements of Avatar: the Last Airbender. A generic evil company is threatening the happiness of Christmas and only Finland, the last Airbender can save it. (for some reason the Nordics have elemental powers like those of Avatar: the Last Airbender? Most likely Adventure and Humor; unknown amount of chapters.

So yeah…once I finally get off my butt and finish "How On EARTH Did This Happen?" with Possom497, I'll start one of these stories.))

**Greece's Kitty:**

**((dude, she laughed at me for saying 'im not a female wolf' when she called mr a bitch, because apparently woves arnt canines))**

**I dont know**

((Ugh. Some people. LOL she's really dumb if she doesn't know that wolves are canines.))

…

**hetaliaforever123:**

**Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Oh, I don't think you did... Hmm... I still wonder why she thinks so, though.**

***blushes* O-Oh... I-I feel sorry for you. **

**..."Fox 'News'" Isn't that a news channel in America? Wait, taken seriously? Wait, what? *is so confused***

**...True, true. If Moscow isn't that bad, then Mr. Russia shouldn't be that bad either.**

**Oh, well, thanks for the help.**

**What?! No! A lot of people would care if you died! Think about it! There's Stockholm! He doesn't show it a lot, but he cares about you a lot! There's Mr. Finland! He cares about you, too! And what about the other Nordics?! What about all those other capitals who actually look up to you?! Why, think about Wisconsin! Even she cares about you! A-And, I do too! I care a lot! Why do you think I started writing to you in the first place?! Mr. Sweden, please don't think like that! *I tend to rant if people start thinking negatively* **

**I tried to stop him... I couldn't catch up. I swear, he runs like Rome...**

**I hope D.C. distracts him...**

**Anyways, see you~**

**-Helsinki**

She is apparently delusional then. I can tell you that I am still a virgin.

…thanks. -_-

Yes, unfortunately it is. I was challenged by Mathias to watch it for an hour. 30 seconds in I could feel my brain cells dying.

I've never met Moscow, but Russia is nice…just misunderstood.

You're welcome.

Nobody would care if I died. Tino doesn't like me. Mathias doesn't care. I don't even know Wisconsin.

Tisk tisk Stockholm.

**AKA Andre:**

**Not necessarily, some people hit on people that they really care about in the hopes of advancing their relationship. And you're not bad looking, you're just so gloomy that anyone would have a hard time trying to advance a relationship...**

**Screw this, I'm gunna go drinking with Sadik. -_-**

I can understand what you mean, but I have no friends. Not even my brother comes anywhere near me during meetings unless it's to beat me up or he wants something. It's like there's this invisible barrier around me, or something that keeps people away. And no matter how hard I try, nobody is willing to befriend me.

It's impossible to stay positive when you have the world against you. Every time I try to speak, people glare the entire time or fact check me, as if I ignore facts (which I don't).

I wonder what it's like to have a friend that won't leave you when you feel the worst? Even my brother gave up on me. I understand that I need help, but I can't get help if everyone gives up on me. What if my psychologist told me they gave up and I was beyond help? What do you think I would do?

Go and drink with Turkey if you want. Just know you're leaving me all alone, just like everybody else.

**Neko Sai-Sai:**

** *Pouts* Sve-chan doesn't like pervy things? :O Does that mean that you don't like Franny-kun!? *Teary eyes***

**UKE! :3**

Not at all.

I don't mind France when he's not in a perverted mood.

Stop it. *frowns*

**Antonia Stark-Bondevik:**

**I know it's a bad idea. I know I shouldn't be feeling like this and it's cruel to wish he loved me back, because it would hurt him in the end. **

**Yeah...d'you think you can fall even deeper in love? Because I can't stop myself...every time...I just...ugh. **

**He barely even knows me, but I would call in a thousand favors to make him happy. Anything at all. So...I'm just...doomed to being eternally alone.. uck. **

**Everyone thinks he likes Denmark, anyway. I don't agree, but if he does, I would put up with it. Really. **

**Oh god...**

Love seems to be cruel. You, a human, fell in love with an immortal nation. I, a homosexual nation, fell in love with a heterosexual nation.

Probably. I know what you mean. I love him more today than I did when we were "married." I guess it's true that separation makes the heart grow fonder. But he doesn't seem to feel the same way.

Humans are lucky. You have a chance of falling in love again. Nations don't. We only fall in love once, or so I've heard. You can at least befriend him.

I'm also doomed to be forever alone.

He doesn't like my brother at all! He and Iceland are more like brothers to Mathias and I anyways; if Germania does turn out to be my father, then Norway and Iceland would be our half-brothers. Norway really just puts up with Mathias in a sibling way.

*shrugs*


	112. Chapter 112

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**Antonia Stark-Bondevik:**

**I dunno. I suppose I could, but...I dunno if he'd even like me in that way. I'm not very...social.**

**I dunno. *shrugs***

**That's what I think, but no one believes me. They just want to help me get over it, I know, but I'll get to that when I'm ready.**

*shrugs* I'm not social either.

Really, he's more like a brother than a friend. Plus both of them are straight.

You have good friends.

I guess there's no rushing it.

**hetaliaforever123:**

** Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Yeah, she might be delusional.**

**You're welcome...?**

**Fox News? What's bad about it?**

**...Oh. *shrugs* Well, he can't be bad, then.**

**Again! Let me restate! People will care! No matter who people are, others would be heartbroken if they die! Finland cares for you a lot! I know, because I'm his capital! He is your best friend! He hangs out with you no matter what because you're his only friend! If you j-just died, he'd be shocked and very, VERY sad. Trust me! And what do you mean "Mathias doesn't care"?! Mr. Denmark may not show it, but he cares for you like a brother! You are his brother! Of course he cares for you! And sure you may not know Wisconsin, but that's one extra person who cares for you! A-And think about us capitals! Did you know Moscow considers you as a role model? You're like Michael Jackson to her! I look up to you too! I always try to be a strong person like you! I-I can't try to be strong alone! J-Just please don't think like that, Mr. Sweden... Please... *wipes tear* S-Sorry, it's just I-I thought of something...**

**I-I know, right? S-Stockholm gets i-into too much trouble...**

***sniffles* S-Sorry, I-I have to go... bye.**

**-Helsinki**

Probably

It will make your brain rot. I recommend you don't watch it.

The other nations before I try to kill myself: "GO TO HELL! NOBODY LIKES YOU! YOU'RE DISGUSTING! STUPID F*G GO DIE ALONE!"

The other nations when they think I'm dead: "So tragic! *dramatic tears* Such a nice nation! The poor boy! I tried to stop him! We all love you!"

Total hypocrisy. If they really care, why are they so mean to me?

My brother has shown that he doesn't care about me. I might have said before he at least needs me to cook for him, but he can cook for himself if he HAS to. He shouldn't use me as a punching bag.

Tino has lots of friends. He's friends with the entire world.

Why? Why would ANYONE think of me as a role model? I don't even say anything at meetings!

I don't like being compared to Michael Jackson. I'm not a child molester.

I'm not strong at all. You can only be so strong with physical strength. You are truly strong when you have something to protect, something that cares about you as much as you care about it.

You have people that care about you a lot. You don't HAVE to be alone. Trust me, I never would have chosen to be alone. It's very painful to survive the days knowing that you will live alone forever.

I'm sorry for making you cry, but honestly, the other nations have shown that they couldn't care less about me.

**Neko Sai-Sai:**

**Nope! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :3**

*sigh* Why me? *back in emo corner*

**Greece's Kitty:**

**Dont sass meh sweden!**

**(( i know, she made fun of meh greek speaking saying i am a dumbass for using google translate. Im greek, shes a malaka. Nuff said.))**

*snaps fingers in a sassy fashion*

((UGH. Apparently she thinks everyone speaks English and is American. People like her make me feel ashamed to be American. What's a malaka?))

**AKA Andre:**

***Groans due to hangover* Dude, I'm not 'leaving you'. God, your making me sounds like one of those trailer-trash mums on Jerry Springer... Abandonment issues, much? *Mumbles* No wonder you can put up with Prussia...**

*gives hangover medicine* Here. This should help with the pain. Drink lots of water.

:( Trailer trash?

*looks at ground sadly* Everyone leaves me…they leave me all alone. The only person I've had to leave was my brother, because he turned abusive.

I'm willing to deal with my annoying brother and Prussia because they seem to have a way of chasing away the loneliness.

**FB Fan:**

**Hey~**

**(it's somewhat awkward when two Louisianas pm, isn't it?)**

**Ah, tell General Winter I said Hi, and visit soon! Admiral Summer sent a postcard from Panama, seems like he's having fun. I can easily go outside in just a long-sleeved shirt...it's not even cold outside.**

**War between Winter and Summer would be terrible on my ecosystem. Alligators would die in a drought or deep freeze.**

**Yeah, I think the rotation between heat and ice ages were power struggles between the General and Admiral. I prefer the time a half-century ago, when the treaty was firm. **

**I sometimes wonder who else may have been the personification of this land besides me or Native America. Some of the South American's talked about Papa Maya and Mother Inca when I lived in Spain's house.**

**I love the idea of Big Brother Denmark and Little Sweden! It sounds so Kawaii! 3 Make sure to tell about the time Denmark got caught in a bear trap, 'k?**

**I have my own fanfic I should update soon...Just telling about my point of view of the civil war. I spent a good part of it in the custody of my northern siblings, and since slaves made up a huge portion of my population, I felt very conflicted. Not to mention, Shep Jones was a little weird. **

**What's you opinion of IceLiech? Just wondering :) I think it's cute!**

**See ya~**

Hello.

((yup))

General Winter says hello as well. He says he would visit if he could, but he doesn't wish to violate the treaty.

I can too, despite the cold and snow. I'm completely used to the cold. The only reason I wear a coat is to blend in better. Humans here would be very curious as to why I can stand to walk around when the temperature is so low without a coat.

It would be bad here too. There would be massive flash flooding from all the snow melt, and coastal cities would likely be flooded. Yes, that includes Stockholm, my capital.

Could be. Though humans must have something to do with the climate change. They did, after all, cause it. So I suppose their abuse of fossil fuels angered General Winter and Admiral Summer and spurred them to fight?

Who knows. I was young when Rome and Germania died, and they were 2 of the last Ancients to die…as far as I know. Us Europeans didn't know about North and South America then.

((Yay! Yus, I'll put it in the story! Though the story is starting from Sweden being a toddler, right after Scandinavia died.))

The Civil War was very bloody. I've never met the CSA, though I suppose that's a good thing…I probably wouldn't get along very well with him.

It was very sad. And the USA was so young too when it happened. It has happened to other nations before like France, England, and Russia, but never a nation as young as the US.

Liechtenstein is our cousin so dating her would be kind of…weird. Plus there's Switzerland to worry about. O_o


	113. Chapter 113

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**Greece's Kitty:**

**((malaka has like 50 meanings.**

**im just mad at her dumb ideas.))**

***snaps fingers back* dont sass me, boy!**

((Oh))

And what if I do? You don't scare me.

**Antonia Stark-Bondevik:**

** Yeah...I don't know iI could even talk to him without making a complete fool of myself. **

**It figures. **

**And really, I'm jjust not ready to give up quite yet...I mean, I am a scientist. Who knows what I could discover next?! so I just try and keep hope.**

Same here…that's why I don't talk. Because either he'll take what I say the wrong way or it'll come out wrong.

*shrugs*

It's so hard to keep hope that the world will change for the better when the entire world is against you.

There are so many wonderful things you could create. Good luck.

**IntraSule:**

** *tip-toes to a Swedish public mailbox and slips in an envelop with a picture of Finland in a naughty Santa costume* Keh heh heh heh, Merry Christmas, Sweden... *tries to get hand out of mailbox but is stuck* ...Dammit, I knew this wasn't going to be easy...! -_-" *starts shivering in the cold***

I-Intra? What are you doing here?

You got your hand stuck in a mailbox didn't you? *sigh*

*gently slips your hand out*

You aren't dressed for the Swedish winter. -_- Here, take my coat. I only wear it to blend in among my people.

**AKA Andre:**

**Because he turned abusive? This sounds like a foreign concept to me. Misa, Sai and I have all been extremely violent with each other in the past; and yet we all stay together...**

**And that's not what I meant about the albino jerk, though it's not really my place to say.**

**Random question: You're such a prude that I gotta ask; have you ever even had an erotic dream?**

He never attacked any of the other Nordics during the Kalmar Union. Only me.

And he's definitely not someone you want to see drunk. He goes drinking with his friends, but waits until he gets home to get drunk. He's destroyed the house before. He's even attacked me while I was asleep, though Norway stopped him. That's when he uses his axe.

I knew if I was gone, he would calm down. And he did. So something about my presence made him angry and violent. I don't understand it.

He was hurting my people. I could hear their cries.

I'm not a violent person. I don't like to fight. I'm well aware that the rest of the world sees me and associates my height with Russia, or even Mathias, and they assume I'm violent.

Not to mention Mathias had picked on me before. There's only so much I can take. I had to leave because I was afraid I would snap and lose my morals.

Prussia's not THAT bad.

Of course not! That's gross. I have other, more important, things to worry about.

**Neko Sai-Sai:**

** Because you're a sexy muffin! *Giggles* Can Sai-Sai lick you? /I bet you'd taste nice!/ :3**

**UKE! Trololol!**

No I'm not.

Why would you want to lick me? It's gross and unsanitary. My answer is no.

Stop it please.

**hetaliaforever123:**

** OK, that's it! I'm gonna deal with this, and that's final! **

**Oh yeah, this is Stockholm. Helsinki isn't online now. He's too busy... being Helsinki. *changes topic* Anyways, the point is...**

**Look, you just don't get it! People do care for you! You don't know it, but you can just tell right away! Heck, I'm your brother, right? I care for you! And yes, you are a role model- to me! And no, MJ wasn't a molester... wasn't he?**

**And so I digress.**

**Anyways, point is, there are people all around you who care! And what do you mean nations tell you to die alone and become hypocrites?! They can't be so mean to you that they want to make you commit suicide!**

***sighs* OK, look, I know Helsinki will be mad at me for telling you this, but here goes. Here's the reason why he has "issues". **

**Not too long ago, when Helsinki just found out about being a capital, he befriended this girl: Hella. She was the sweetest little thing, an angel. A very gentle giant. She could become friends with anyone if she only could just not be shy and show how she feels. Still, she and Helsinki instantly connected the moment they met. They soon started hanging out with each other and relied on each other like siblings, you know? One day, she just became cold. Distant. All those other words for cold. She just went through life like nothing mattered, and Helsinki wondered why. Helsinki asked her about it, but she wouldn't tell. She'd just tear up and shake her head and left. Poor Hella. She was pretty much lonely, that girl. She had Helsinki, but since he was popular, she felt like an outcast.**

***sighs* A few days later, Helsinki stopped by her house with some flowers. He planned to spend the whole day with her and hang out at the park. He noticed a black car leaving, but he didn't care. He knocked on the door, only to find Hella's mother sobbing so hard. **

**Hella was dead.**

**Helsinki found out that she committed suicide. She felt so lonely, so like a nobody, so desperate, that she felt like she couldn't go on. Helsinki was in shock. He felt all the emotions no one else could. Anger. Sadness. Depression. He was very weepy for the next few weeks after that. **

**Soon he got over it, but he's trying his best to stop suicides. Because he knows how it feels to lose someone to suicide. **

**So, see, Sweden, if you think committing suicide is a better option, you're wrong. Think of all the people you'd leave behind. Finland... Norway... Iceland... Denmark... Helsinki...**

**...me. **

**You'd leave me behind, too. Don't you know I care for you a lot? That's how we capitals always are! **

***sighs* So please, don't think like that again. You might just make Helsinki cry again. He's emotional that way.**

**...**

**Yeah, sorry for the awkwardness. ((And possible OOC-ness))**

**I just needed you to know that, Sweden.**

**Because I care about you, Storebror. I do.**

**Sincerely and truly,**

**Stockholm**

I'm not someone you want to have as a role model. And, yes, Michael Jackson was reported to have molested at least one little boy.

The world is a cruel place. You get attacked for being different. Of course, it used to be a lot worse a long time ago, but it's still pretty bad now.

My colleagues…haven't exactly been the nicest to me. Mostly they're terrified of me, however, I also remember walking out of the room to get something, and upon reentry, the rest of the world was gossiping about me. They were saying some rather ugly things…and they had the nerve to say it behind my back instead of to my face.

Oh no, it wasn't all of them. It was most of them. The others were bystanders. Out of the people not gossiping, not one of them stuck up for me or told them to stop gossiping.

The thing that probably hurts more than anything is when they say things like, "It won't hurt him! It's not like he has feelings anyways!" or "What a Drama Queen!" They forget that I am every bit as human as they are. I have feelings too. So me getting upset as a result of being bullied gives you the right to accuse me of being "oversensitive," "overdramatic, " or a "Drama Queen?"

People are always different once the person they were so vicious to is dead.

One of the times I tried to commit suicide, I had fallen into a coma and other nations were coming up to me and saying things like, "The poor boy." "Why him?" "I tried to save him!" Just hours earlier they had been verbally attacking me for my sexuality.

Here's what they meant by saying those things. "The poor boy." means "I'm going to reduce him to a child and pity him but not try to change anything."

"Why him?" means "Why did he do this? I wanted to bully him some more!"

"I tried to save him!" either means "I stood there and did nothing as he was verbally abused." or "I was one of the people bullying him."

It's a group mentality. Because people see me as intimidating, it usually doesn't happen (unless you're Mathias) when it's just me and one other person. The trouble starts in groups. They think they're invincible in groups. What they don't have the courage to say when it's just them and me comes out in a rush when they're with their friends and me.

Nobody is born shy. Shy people were taught to be shy (or in some cases forced into it). We are taught to keep quiet. We are taught our opinions don't matter. Sometimes it's the result of having been betrayed.

If only you could get inside a suicidal person's head. There's always a reason. People don't decide to kill themselves for fun.

How about instead of trying to stop suicide (which may, in fact, be a person's only way out), you try to stop the things that CAUSE people to become suicidal, like bullying?

The thing is, nobody WANTS to die. People commit suicide because they have nobody, because nobody cares, because the world is against them.

I don't want to die, but it's so painful having to live and knowing that I don't have a single friend I can rely on. Nobody even bothers to try and get to know me. They always give up and wind up doing more harm than good.

It certainly does not help if you decide it's too much work to help a suicidal and/or depressed person and give up on them. What am I supposed to do when my boss, my brother, even my psychologist give up on me? Nobody is willing to help. And the thing is, I can't do this on my own.

I hear things like, "Snap out of it!" "You're just doing this for attention!"

Sure, maybe a few people do it for attention, but that is a horrible reason to end your life. It should not be a split-second decision. Give the person some time to think it over. If they truly have nothing left to live for, if nothing ever changes for them, if nobody ever hears their cries for help, then it's better for them.


	114. Chapter 114

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

((I'm in Jamaica guys! Herp derp. It took much longer than it should've because of issues with the airplane.

Anyways, my mom, sister, and I were traveling with our cousins and my mom's sister and brother-in-law. My other uncle, aunt, and cousins had gone a few days before, along with my grandparents.

My uncle who's already in Jamaica's birthday is on Christmas. My uncle that we were travelling with had the hilarious idea to have random people from our airplane sign the birthday card. And they DID. Some of them wrote hysterical things. I love my uncle.

OMG the flight. THERE. WAS. J-POP and C-POP MUSIC! AOWUDHUWU YES. And wifi!

UGGGGH the hotel was MORE trouble. My grandparents booked the flight back last March, but then this past summer my parents divorced, so my grandfather called the travel agent and she said in order to get my dad off the hotel info and shit she'd have to cancel my room, and then rebook it. She cancelled it, but she FORGOT TO REBOOK IT. -_-

I will most likely be putting this story on temporary hiatus because I'm on vacation and won't have time to post, so until January 5th, this story shall be on hiatus. Sorry everyone for the disappointment.

Happy holidays everyone!))

**Antonia Stark-Bondevik:**

***sighs* Yeah. That feeling when you just can't say what you want to, even when you can write it out and plan it out in your head a thousand times... *mutters* jeg elsker deg. **

***smiles* Yes! I mean, who knows?! I could figure out ANYTHING if I try! So I'm not gonna give up hope just yet.**

Yes. That's EXACTLY what I mean! I'm horrible at speaking. Sometimes I wish he could read my mind.

Good. You can do it.

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

**Hola Suecia. Well...I guess I could. Your counterpart was in his house talking to someone on the phone, not sure who. When he was almost done with the conversation, the couch he was sitting on broke (with my help) and he get stuck in the couch. It took him a few days to get out of it. Wow, that was funny... Yeah, that's true. There are usually lots of spite or revenge pranks here...but our world is crazy, and I think most of the revenge pranks are just out of good partially insane humor now.**

**2P España**

I wonder how that person got him to stop talking.

PFFT seriously? That's HILARIOUS. I really wish I could see that.

The thing that scares me most about my 2P is that he is exactly as intelligent as me and he has exactly the same IQ, however he uses his intelligence for evil. Honestly, the only things keeping him back from destroying everyone are his boss and 2P Mathias.

I wonder how you 2P's deal with him.

**IntraSule:**

** *rubs hand* T-t-thank y-you, Sweden...*glances at the mailbox and smirks* Oh honhonhon...**

***puts on the coat*...Ah, warm! Thanks, broski! n/ / /n Geez, you'd think that by being a Wisconsin Native, I'd remember to bring a coat and stuff! *sigh* I thought this trip would be quick, though...**

**Oh, dude! You totes need to check out this vid of Addelise! *takes out cellphone and plays video of Addelise from a crack through Sweden's office door***

**Addelise: *wearing oversized neon pink shades and singing to a hairbrush in kareoke while dancing* **

**We are impatiently waiting. I know you need me, I can feel it. I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror. The headliner finisher; I'm the closer winner that's when under pressure, with seconds left, I show!**

**If you really want more-more! Scream it out louder! Leave it on the floor-floor! Bring out the fire! And light it up-up! Take it up higher! Come and push it to the limit, give me more!**

**Mathias: *in the video, out of the shot* Keh heh heh, what is she doing?**

**Me: Pffft, I don't know! Ah ha ha ha!**

**Addelise: If you really want more- *hears us, freezes, and slowly turns to look at us***

**O_O *drops brush* AAAAGH! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?! *chases us down the hall while crying and shouting***

**Mathias: *running next to me and laughing like crazy* Wow, I knew she could dance, but I didn't know she got my sweet moves! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha-! *barely gets hit by a flaming arrow* What was that? O_o**

**Me: Dunno. And I didn't know she liked Usher. o_o *also barely dodges an arrow* Oh, crud, she's shooting ARROWS at us! Run faster- Agh! **

***video ends***

**Bwah ha ha ha ha ha ha! *pockets the phone* Oh, man! She hates us forever, now! X'D**

*sigh* You sent me porn didn't you? Between you and Mathias, you seem determined to turn me into a pervert. I have no desire to be a pervert.

Why exactly were you mailing something here? You couldn't have mailed it from home?

I'm so proud. My niece has my excellent shot, which I somehow have despite being BLIND.

I don't think she hates you, but she's definitely not pleased.

**AKA Andre:**

** Tsch, I'll just let you underestimate exactly how violent humans can be...**

No, I know how violent some humans can be. Hitler, Stalin, and ZeDong to name a few.

They were twisted people.

**Neko Sai-Sai:**

** *Pouts* Fine...! *Smacks on butt instead* Hehehehe! *Steals a random weapon and runs away* Viva el Yaoi!**

O_o Yeek! *unmanly shriek* What was that for! *curls into ball in emo corner* WHY ME?! OTL


	115. Chapter 115

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

((I'm BACK! So, the temporary hiatus is OVER!

Jamaica was awesome, but there's no place like home. :3

My little cousins left before the rest of us. They BARELY missed their connection to Chicago, by like 30 seconds. They managed to get on another flight, and made it home before 9 though.

Our flight didn't even leave Atlanta until 9:50, so by the time we got to Chicago, it was almost 11:00. I didn't get home until 12:30, and I fell asleep right away after brushing my teeth and changing into pajamas.

New year's was fun. The hotel had a table with plastic hats and party blowers. I started a trend by wearing a plastic bowler hat on top of my other hat. Then a guy at the table next to us started making obnoxious noises with his party horn. It was funny.

The day before we left, some of the employees were doing "the Wobble." I kid you not. It was HILARIOUS!

I had fun.

In less happy news, since THAT name is still on my passport and shit, my mom told me to "suck it up" when an agent called me that name. Which annoyed me, because being called by THAT name can actually be triggering for some trans* people.

Blarg.

I love my family. I came out to them (minus my little cousins) and they accepted me right away. My aunt talked to my little cousins, so they call me the right name too.

I'm seeing Le Mis today! Can't wait!))

Now that the holidays are finally over…

I spent the holidays alone, as usual. Got some good reading done. As usual, on New Year's, Mathias came into my house completely drunk and crashed here.

Sealand and Ladonia came back; Sealand from England's house and Ladonia from who-knows-where.

The holidays were peaceful, yet lonely.

I should stop wishing for the same thing every year for Christmas. It's never going to happen anyways…

**IamtheAwesomePrussiaandDenma rk:**

**Hej, Sve i wanted to know how you were! So bro how are you? How was everything...:) i hope your well... If your in need of anything... I can do anything you know.. Well i hope your okayHALLO! Im awesome~ Denny was upset that he didnt talk to you for awhile so i made him PM you he was sad now he isnt he just doesnt want to seem annoying isnt that right ~KESESESESESE bye bye~~**

Hello. I am…normal?

Being alone on the holidays sucked. My Christmas wish didn't come true again this year. I don't even know why I bother hoping that it will.

I don't really need anything…

Hello Prussia. I appreciate him trying.

**FusososoLaugh:**

**Woah. I finished watching the Holy Grail(for the 50th time) right before I came here. Because I have it on DVD, KA-ZOW, I'm a fan. Monty Python is awesome.*dies***

((MONTY PYTHON FAN! *bro hug*))

Err…hi?

**IntraSule:**

** Oh, dude, I'm sorry about your parents' divorce. :(**

((It's okay.))

**AKA Andre:**

** *Smiles creepily* In my family it's actually normal to /LITERALLY/ try and kill each other on a regular basis...**

**Random question: Have you ever attempted to murder someone in their sleep before...?**

In my family, although we don't always get along, we still care about each other.

At one time I truly thought Mathias hated me enough to want to kill me, but it turned out one of his power hungry bosses had brainwashed him. He's not normally murderous…

When you live as long as we nations do, you understand that wars are unnecessary. They only cause pain and suffering for everyone involved. All those dead humans will never go home to their families alive.

Murder someone in their sleep? Of course not! Trust me, if I wanted you all dead, you would have died a long time ago.

**Neko Sai-Sai:**

** Because you're a sexy muffin, Sve-chan! Sai-Sai knows this! :3 *Blows a kiss and runs away waving stolen weapon overhead***

It's inappropriate, touching someone like that! And I am NOT!

-_-' Did you really just steal a broadsword? You do know they weigh close to 100lbs, right? *takes broadsword back and locks it up*

Stealing people's things is a no-no. *gently scolds*

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

** Hola Suecia. Hmm, that is a good question...maybe I should ask him who he was talking to. Yup. Maybe I'll let you borrow the video for a while. I guess that is kind of scary...hey, maybe it's the same with 2P America. Maybe his boss and 2P Canada are stopping him. Well, I don't know. We really just leave the Nordics to deal with him. And I wouldn't really want to get involved with your 2P anyway.**

**2P España**

I think my 2P is mentally unbalanced…

Limiters are good.

My guess is they don't like him very much…

I don't blame you. Not many people would. They don't want to listen to him blabber on and on about something annoying, nor do they want to be there when he gets pissed of. He's every bit as strong as I am, though I restrain most of my strength and he doesn't. We are equals. I can neutralize him, but that's about it.


	116. Chapter 116

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**IamtheAwesomePrussiaandDenma rk:**

**Finland: Hey su-san... Prussia let me use his account... I heard you have been lonely! So i was wondering if you would let me come over? Well... I would like tohere back im sure prussia will tell me!:) **

**The awesome me: Hallo, i hope your happy i let finland use my account he read some of you blog posts so he decided to ask you something, dont worry i didnt bribe finland,i didnt know what he was going to do so there... Anyway, im being nice for once because Denmarks a bitch so there,**

Hello Tino. *blushes shyly*

You can if you want…

Thank you.

Thanks Prussia. I guess I feel happy.

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

** Hola Suecia. Yes, most 2Ps are, so it would make sense for your counterpart to be. True. 2P Romano keeps me from doing things sometimes. It gets a little annoying... Hmm, true. Their relationship must be the exact opposite of yours. Hmm. Sounds like the relationship between most counterparts. In fact, kind of similar to mine. Sometimes my counterpart will talk on and on too...ugh, it gets so annoying. **

**2P España**

He never shuts up.

I guess so. My 2P hates Tino…though it makes sense, he is my opposite.

I don't mind most of the nations, whether 2P or 1P…

Your counterpart is oblivious most of the time…

**hetaliaforever123:**

**((Ah snap, your reply almost made me tear up... I never thought of it that way... :/))**

**Dear Sweden,**

**...Yeah, Helsinki is still sulking. I have no clue why.**

**Anyways, so um... *feels awkward now* C***. Look, I just... I can't say anything more about this subject except one thing: don't you dare try anything. I'm not one of those people who'd dare to verbally abuse you. If you leave me behind... well...**

**...Speaking of when you were in a coma, did Mr. Finland tell you how I reacted? No? Well, I was in shambles. Seriously. Helsinki said I was a flipping hot mess, and I was... I... **

***tears up and sniffles***

**Aw, shoot. I-I, well... I just couldn't imagine my life without you. You raised me as a baby, for crying out loud! **

**And yet... *sighs* Well, I don't know. I just can't think of much anymore. I just...**

***Helsinki took over***

**Hi, Mr. Sweden, I'm back! And... I know you think the world is cruel, and that bullying is the sole reason for suicides, and, well... you are right. The world is cruel, and we should really stop this abuse for different people. But, you know, if you just squint, maybe you can see just a glimmer of hope. I mean, you know... you can always rely on someone. Just turn to me. Or Stockholm. **

**But... the thing is... We can't read your mind. We can't see what is going on... We are clueless. We just don't know when to stop. But, the thing is, if you speak to one of us about it, we'll do something. It's not being oversensitive. It's not being a drama queen. It's just the way to stop things before it happened.**

**Still, I think I should probably change the topic before I break down again.**

**Anyways, it's a new year. What is your resolution? Mine is to make lots of friends! :) **

**Your friend forever and always,**

**-Helsinki**

**(P.S. This is Stockholm. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for invading that topic... I promise I won't interfere like that again.)**

**(P.S.S. This is Helsinki. I just wanted to let you know that I'll send over something special next letter. See you soon!)**

((Sorry, it is true though. There's always a reason.))

It's my only way out…I can't promise I won't do anything…but I'll try.

He didn't even visit me. Being blind, I had to learn to recognize people by their voices. I did not hear his voice.

I'm sorry.

The world is a very cruel place, especially when you're different.

Look at other animals. "Survival of the fittest" applies here. If a bunch of antelope are being attacked by a lioness, the weakest ones are left alone to die.

With humans, those that are different are made to feel like outsiders. They ostracize us, and treat us like we will never belong. People say the meanest things. So heartless.

It's been proven that suicides are mostly caused as a result of bullying. You have nowhere to run, pinned against the wall. It drains your energy, your hope of ever escaping. You feel caged and imprisoned in your own body. The entire world hates you.

I lost my last bit of hope long ago. Nothing has changed.

I learned that I couldn't trust my own family after Mathias betrayed me repeatedly. I'm sorry.

You don't have to be able to read my mind. Just read my body language. Do you really think a person who walks with his head down, and when he does look up, he has an empty, broken look in his eyes, is happy?

Use common sense. Don't make jokes at my, or anyone's, expense. Do you really think someone who is constantly picked on by the whole world will understand when someone is making fun of him or when someone is honestly joking?

Part of the problem is that I can't talk. The words just won't come out. A lot of victims won't talk about being bullied.

I don't have a New Year's resolution. They're pointless to make.

No, it's fine.

That's not necessary, but thank you.

**Antonia Stark-Bondevik:**

**Woops, ha ha, sorry Sve! My bro takes winter break all out. **

**ALL.**

**OUUUUT. **

**It's a very long story. **

**anyway, at least I get pretty cool presents. :3**

**I know, I know! I wish for that too...**

**I know I could do whatever I set my mind to, within the laws of physics of course...but the bounds of those laws remain to be seen. At least that's something I'm good at, bending the rules.**

It's okay…

I see.

That's good I guess…

*sigh*

Laws of physics apparently don't apply to nations…

I guess I'm good at following rules. It's not like I have a choice. I can't disobey my boss, no matter how much my morals go against what he does.


	117. Chapter 117

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

((Saw Les Miserables on Saturday. I sobbed hysterically.))

We both did. Which was embarrassing because the Nordic 5 saw it together and I was sitting next to Tino… *blushes*

((OMFG SOOOO SAD BUT SOOO GOOD! I can't decide which is sadder, Gutters or Les Mis?! *sobs*))

**IntraSule:**

**((Sorry for switching back and forth between scenarios. I couldn't do this because all I had before my new laptop was my cell phone, and, well...this would be too much to type on a phone. XD))**

**Pfft, look at Sweden blush! So adorable! ^_^**

**Pfft, Sve, please, I ain't scared of ya! *puffs out chest and stares right back***

**-Mathias: I smoke when I want, beyotch!**

**Addelise:...Unnecessary insult was unnecessary, Daddy. *sucks thumb***

***makes a face* Vegetables? Aw, really, Uncle Sweden? 'n'**

**Mathias: Yeah, really, Berry? Don't torture the kid, now. :P**

**Man, you guys are TOO blunt! ;A;**

**Addelise: Don't cry, Daddy. *to Sweden* Okay, Uncle Sweden. Thank you! :)**

**Ninja: NOOOO! Mercy! ;A;**

**Me: Kolkolkolkolkolkol... *watches torture with popcorn***

***coolly* Oh, he will, my love...He will...**

**Fine, fine, I'll pay for it all, myself. Geez, dude, don't have a cow, man! *claps with an idea* Oh, better yet, we'll marry you guys in a hospital! :D**

**Tino: lolwuuuut...? ._.**

**Me: Ah-ha! So you ADMIT that there could be a chance that you two could get married? YEAHHHHHHHHH! I have accomplished the unaccomplishable with you! Kyah hahahaha! *gasp* I must report this to the SuFin fans! *gets all noble dramatic and noble* But later! Because as for right now, I have to plan your WEDDING! For if we are to take the slim chance that Tino wants to be with you furevar and EVAR, then we do it right, all up in this bitch! *twirls on toes happily* Wheeeeeeeeeeeee! Y.O.L.O.-dee-le-hee-hoo!**

**((I had a huge slice of chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream last night and woke up to a bowl of Apple Jack and Pops. I'm so high-per right now! XDDD))**

**Addelise: *walks in while I twirl and shout memes like a maniac* ._. *walks right back out* **

**Me: *shakes Sweden while Mod plays a church organ* Sweden! Do you wanna KISS Tino?!**

**Mod: Wow! *plays the organ***

**Me: Do you wanna HUG Tino?!**

**Mod: Wow! *plays the organ***

**Me: *gets on knees and throws hands in the air* Do you...want to... MAKE LOOOOOOVE~ to Tino?!**

**Mod and Mathias: WO-OW! *Mod plays the organ while Mathias dances and plays the tambourine* ((As funny as this was to me, this was one of the reasons why I didn't like going to all-black churches. -_-))**

**Addelise: *walks back in again to try again* ._. Seriously? *walks back out again***

**So, Sweden, didya enjoy the gift Tino and I mailed to you? =u=**

… *blushes harder* I'm not cute…

*whacks Mathias on the head* Idiot. Smoking is terrible for you. Do I HAVE to reiterate how bad second hand smoke is? You're putting your daughter at risk. That's it. I'm signing you up for a parenting class.

What's wrong with vegetables? They're healthy and they taste good. *glares at Mathias* Your father's been feeding you junk food hasn't he?

Mathias, you need to eat vegetables too. Extra vegetables for Mathias tonight. No dessert until you eat ALL your vegetables.

Let him suffer Addelise. He deserves it.

*to ninja* I don't give mercy. You break into my house and put everyone in here in danger. Why should I give you mercy?

A hospital? Why a hospital?! There's NOTHING romantic about hospitals!

Nope! There's no chance! He doesn't want to be with me!

No more sugar for you.

Why are you shaking me?! Are you insane? I don't want whiplash!

What gift? Opens envelope, turns bright red, shreds paper, and hides under bed* Nope!

**Qualeshia Marshall:**

** Hey, Sweden, how are things going for ya? I have but only three questions. **

**1) Do you anything, even if some small information on your parents?**

**2) When did you start wearing glasses and could you tell me a bit of what happen?**

**3) On a realistic note, how often does your boss call you for a task? **

**(( Quick question; Are you from Jamaica or America or a Jamaican-American? ))**

I'm okay I guess…

1. My mother (Scandinavia) died when I was very young, but Mathias said she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. He said she had a great sense of humor. I have no idea who my father was.

2. As soon as I found out that they were invented. No longer did I have to stand having the only things I could see be completely blurry! Nothing happened. I was born pretty much blind. It wasn't a fight with my brother or anything, so don't worry.

3. Pretty often. Mostly he just faxes over more boring paperwork.

((Hm… *stares at extremely pale skin* Pretty sure I'm not Jamaican…sorry.

Despite my being 1/16th Cherokee, I'm like 1/56th or something like that Scandinavian and German, but the pale skin and blond hair was for some reason dominant in me. I don't know why…))

**SmileyFacesSmile:**

** ((Please can I be 2P!Finland?))**

**Hello, Sweden. **

**It's nice to see you have a blog. Not that it's worth much. Hmmph. You seem quieter and more depressed than 2P!Sweden. Then again, we are the opposites of you 1P Countries. **

**I don't think you should kill yourself. Have you ever tried making friends with Canada? Or maybe Poland? I don't mind being your friend, it would be bearable. After all, I get along with 2P!Sweden quite...well, so why not you? **

**And I must tell you, Finland does like you. He doesn't love you, of course, but he feels quite confused over his emotions. Because he blabs to me. All. The. Time. Why can't you two just let out your sexual tension like me and 2P! Sweden? I keep telling him the bondage is too much...*growls* **

**It was nice talking to you, Mr. Sweden.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**2P! Finland. :(**

Hello 2P Finland.

Is that an insult or a compliment?

Of course I am.

It doesn't matter. I won't be able to, despite how hard I try.

They run away from me. Everyone is afraid of me.

Really? I thought you hated me…especially after the wars.

I thought my 2P hated you…since he is my opposite. He never stops talking. Think of his personality as 1P Poland mixed with 1P "Awesome Trio," and 1P Russia.

…thanks. TT_TT

What sexual tension? B-bondage? Sounds painful…I'm not like that…

You too…


	118. Chapter 118

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

((I'm an asshole for this headcanon

The Nordic 5 saw "Les Miserables" together.

Sweden cried hysterically, especially during "On My Own" because that's exactly how he feels about Finland.

To make it even worse, he wound up crying into Finland's shoulder, while Finland gave him a terrified look.

Denmark laughed at Sweden.

Norway and Iceland were either trying not to laugh at the scene before them, or were trying not to cry at the movie.))

**IamtheAwesomePrussiaandDenma rk:**

**Finland said he will be over tomorrow...**

**Anyway... Erm... Yeah.. Im awesome andim just bored now... Oh and YOU SHOULD FEEL happy... Seriously what i do for denmark just to get him to shut up**

*blushes* I'll go clean then…

You overuse the word awesome.

It's magic. He never shuts up.

**Sai-Sai:**

** *Smacks butt again and pokes tongue out* Sai-Sai does what Sai-Sai likes!**

**O.o Really!? No wonder it was so heavy Sve-chan!**

***Pouts* But Sai-Sai likes stealing things... *Smiles* Like these! *Stuffs a pair of France's rose-print man-thongs in Sve-chan's pocket and runs away***

NOOOO! *slaps and runs away, blushing heavily* T-that's not appropriate!

Yes, that would explain why.

Stealing is rude. You can ask to borrow things, but do not steal.

EWWW EWWW EWW! *runs into bathroom* Must…disinfect…self! I need to burn those pants. I can never wear them again. *shudders*

**hetaliaforever123:**

**((Yeah, you are right.))**

**Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Hey, this is Helsinki~ And, um... *feels awkward again* Well... I never thought of it like that... Poor Hella...**

**I mean!**

**Anyways, I said I'd send over something special, and I did! It's a quilt that I hand-stitched myself! Well, I got poked like ten times, but it was worth it! It was all the pictures Stockholm took of you and him. He suggested the idea, so I thought why not? I hope you like it!**

**Meh...**

**Anyways, oh... you don't have a resolution...**

**Huh...**

**Oh yeah! I saw Berlin few days before, and she seemed... traumatized. Budapest seemed traumatized too, and Rome is not his cheery self. Plus, D.C. seems awkward and noth imself, too, and Beijing is not his usual aristocratic self! I feel so confused! Everyone's acting strange!**

**Anyways...**

**I hope you liked the gift! **

**Your friend forever,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen**

((I know. I have depression too. That's really what it feels like to be honest.

It's sad. More than 50% of people in the LGBT+ community go through depression in their lives due to the ill treatment, stigma, or hopelessness and ridiculously expensive treatments that would help us. Seriously, top surgery is around $5000, and bottom surgery is around $32000 from what I've heard from another trans* friend. Fuck.))

Hi…

That's pretty much what it feels like to be depressed. Nobody can hear you scream for help. Or maybe nobody wants to help.

Read body language. Don't rely on me being able to share my feelings, because normally I can't.

I've heard people say that eyes are a window to the soul too, but if you look into my eyes, all you'd see is that I've given up on life.

*gets choked up* I-it's beautiful! Thank you so much. It really means a lot.

That's very strange. Maybe something is going wrong with their weather and it's affecting their mood? I don't know. If that's why, then global warming is to blame. I KNEW nothing good would come out of burning coal.

I loved it. Thank you so much. I'll send you a thank you card shortly.

Did you get the gift I sent you?

**IntraSule:**

**Aw, Sweden shouldn't feel bad for crying next to Tino. I mean, he wants to show his feelings a bit more, and there he goes! :D Plus, Tino might like the sensitive guy! ;D**

*blushes heavily* Er…it wasn't next to him, I wound up crying on his shoulder. *goes to hide under a rock*

Knowing Mathias, he probably arranged it so we would have to sit together.

I think it scared Tino.

I think Tino's straight…

**((LOL, I finished my chapter much earlier than expected! ^_^))**

**D'aw, Sweden, yes you are! **

**Tino: I have to agree with Intra! ^_^**

**Me: See? Dino Tino agrees! **

**Mathias: I dun wanna eat veggies! I'm a grown ass man, dammit! ;A; And I dun wanna go to class! I'm sick of classes! Do you know my boss is making me take gymnastics? The fuck I need gymnastics for?!**

**Addelise: Gymnastics? Cool! :)**

**No, Daddy hasn't been feeding me junk food. I just don't like vegetables. Except cucumbers; they're pretty good!**

**But...Uncle Sweden...I don't like seeing my father cry. :(**

**Mathias: D'aw! I knew she loves me!**

**Addelise:...Even if he deserves it. :/**

**Mathias: Did you really have to add that last part, Addie? ;n;**

**Ninja: Because...we have pie? ^_^"**

**Me: Hmmm...he makes an interesting point, Sweddie pie.**

**Ninja: Yeah, yeah, I do! And it's Key Lime~!**

**Me:...Point moot. Okay, get 'im...**

**Why not a hospital? Have you SEEN those romance movies where the wife runs to her husband and stays by his side until he takes his last breath? *sigh* That just screams romance, dude~!**

**Tino: But...the husband dies. 8-l**

**Me: Hey! Why can't I have my sugar?! *pout* I believe that I earned it after planning your wedding for you!**

**I'm shaking you to get some sort of common sense and confidence in you! *stops shaking you* Now answer my questions!**

**Orly? Then why are ya blushing like mad, then? Honhonhon! *does the monkey* Now get ready for an awesome time~! Because we're gonna party like it's 1999! Whoo to dirty pictures! \(^_^\)**

((Yay! *cheers*))

*blushes* I'm not!

Mathias! No swearing in front of your daughter!

And you need to eat healthy. You drink so much honestly it's surprising you don't have a beer belly. Vegetables taste really good. The most important thing is that they're healthy.

Anyways, while you're in my house, you're under my rules. Now eat your vegetables.

Gymnastics, really? Though I guess you could use it to become more flexible, good military training. My boss decided I don't need to go to school anymore. I guess your boss wants to improve your intelligence.

If only you knew how much he made me cry when we were younger…suffering will be good for him. It gives him a taste of his own medicine. But don't worry. You know I'm much too soft to actually hurt him. He's just being dramatic.

I don't like pie. Now suffer your punishment.

Surrounded by deadly germs, dying people, sadness, blood, and completely boring rooms? Sounds like FUN! *sarcasm*

I don't watch romantic movies. They're boring and unrealistic.

I do have common sense. Why do you think I try to ignore my heart?

Well what am I SUPPOSED to do?! You sent me an inappropriate picture! Isn't it common sense to get it away ASAP? The blush is just form embarrassment.


	119. Chapter 119

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

((Another new fanfiction idea! Not sure what to call it…maybe something like "Oh Brother!" or "The Secret to Getting Along"

Let's see what happens when you handcuff 2 nations with opposite personalities together for 1 month. Sweden and Denmark get handcuffed together for a month to teach them how to get along better, and if they try to undo the handcuffs or try to hurt each other physically, they both get shocked. (They stay in Sweden's house and their bosses put in cameras to keep an eye on them.) How long will it take for Sweden to lose what's left of his sanity?))

((This looks like a good start to a year! Obama is using his executive orders for COMMON-SENSE gun control laws, and my state is going to vote shortly on same-sex marriage! Governor Quinn said he can't wait until he has this bill on his desk so he can sign it into law. The bill is expected to pass the state House and Senate.))

It's disappointing that this is 2013, and in many countries, people are still fighting for equal rights; whither it's having bodily autonomy, being able to marry the person they love without having to live in fear, being able to practice their religion or not practice a religion, or even not being enslaved. Yes, you heard me right. In some countries, slavery is STILL a problem.

((I found a way to get out of gym for second semester! Thank Mother Nature for applied health! And thanks to schedule changes, I no longer have to deal with the idiots in my math, English, and Spanish classes.))

People keep emailing me all these weird Japanese commercials and products. I find them amusing but disturbing. Japan is an odd country.

I'm also being linked a bunch of viral videos. If you are ever linked something called "Hetalia episode 23.5," do NOT watch it. It's completely disgusting and contains cannibalism.

It's my turn to host a Germanic family reunion so I had to buy a bunch of alcohol, and the clerk in the store turns to me and asks, "Family visiting?" I found that funny. He wished me luck.

I hope this time they'll leave my citizens alone.

Switzerland's bringing Liechtenstein, but only because he's making me babysit her (she's not even THAT young). He figures that since I already have Sealand and Ladonia to watch, I might as well watch Liechtenstein too. *sigh*

In case you're wondering, the only nations I call by their human names (unless we need to go by human names because we're in public or something) are my brother and Finland. For nations, calling another nation by their human name is a sign of a strong bond, or disrespect (depending on how it's used). My boss calls me by my human name most of the time because it can also be used as a sign of status. I hope this clears things up for you.

**hetaliaforever123:**

**((Oh... I'm so sorry.)) **

**Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Oh...**

**OK... Then I'll just look into your eyes more often, then. **

**...or maybe not. Um... *feels awkward again***

***smiles* You're very welcome~ But don't thank me, thank Stockholm! He was the one with the idea in the first place! **

**Nah, it can't be weather. But I do agree, I blame it on global warming. Yeah, burning coal is useless. **

**You're welcome~**

**Yeah, I got it! It was so lovely~ Thank you! **

**Your friend forever,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen**

((It's okay.))

…

Thank you Stockholm.

I greatly dislike global warming.

Not to mention it's horrible for the environment. There is NO such thing as "clean coal."

**IamtheAwesomePrussiaandDenma rk:**

** ... Have fun? **

**DO NOT! I use 'awesome' enough **

**I agree on that one with you.**

...thanks

*rolls eyes*

Good.

**IntraSule:**

** Derp! That's a TERRIBLE headcanon! ;A; *sobs in the emo corner* Poor Sweden!**

((*joins you sobbing in the emo corner* I know! I'm sorry!))

**Qualeshia Marshall:**

** 1. Have you been on any dates with Finland and how is he doing nowadays? **

**2. Did you have to break up Norway from Denmark because he was strangling him due to Denmark's stupidity ( I love you Denmark but you aren't too bright)?**

**3. Have you spoken to any of the other nations then just the rest of the Nordic 5 ?**

**Writer, I'm sorry about the whole Jamaican thing, thank for clearing that up for me. *laughs out of embarrassment***

1. We had an arranged marriage, a political marriage; that is to say, completely platonic. The only reason we were even allowed to marry during an extremely homophobic time period was because of our being nations, and our land was combined. Regardless of my feelings for him, I will never force him into anything. We never went on any dates.

As far as I know, he's doing good…we don't really talk that much nowadays. Nobody really talks to me…

2. No. I've known Norway for a very long time. Long enough to know that no matter how much Mathias annoys Norway, Norway will never hurt Mathias enough to wound him or kill him. Mathias is extremely annoying, yes, but we will never kill him. That's what family does.

I prefer not to step into fights unless it's necessary or my help is asked for.

3. Yes. Even though I may not speak very much, I do talk. I've spoken to other nations before. I just don't speak English very much because my accent is embarrassing and I'm not good with words.

((Nah, it's cool. People have also asked if I was Asian, Scandinavian/Swedish, etc. I do have Scandinavian and Asian blood in me, but I am predominantly white. Glad to clear things up.))

**Ve Kuraresa Bleach:**

** Hola Suecia. Sí, and it gets really annoying sometimes. Yes, that would make sense. Hmm, that is quite surprising. Most 1Ps can't stand 2Ps, so that is very interesting... *rolls eyes* He's such an idiota. I can't believe he's my counterpart.**

**2P España**

I see…

Hm.

I may be annoyed by him, but I can stand him for the most part. Thousands of years of dealing with Mathias and other extremely difficult people has given me an amazing amount of patience. It's sad, I'm so lonely most of the time, any company is good company.


	120. Chapter 120

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**hetaliaforever123:**

**Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Stockholm: You're very welcome~ That makes me the best brother you've ever had, right?**

**Helsinki: Oh, Stockholm... Anyways, I don't like global warming either. And yeah, there isn't such thing as "clean" coal. **

**Stockholm: ...Oh, coal? What's bad about it?**

**Helsinki: *poker face***

**Stockholm: ...What?**

**Helsinki: ...**

**Your friend forever,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen (and Stockholm/Isak Oxenstierna)**

Well you're certainly a better brother than Mathias ever was.

Coal burning releases all sorts of nasty chemicals, not to mention you can get lung cancer from inhaling too much coal dust. That's why mining is so dangerous. If you don't have to worry about the tunnel collapsing, you worry about carbon monoxide poisoning or getting lung cancer.

It's also terrible for the environment. So is burning any kind of fossil fuels. What will happen when they run out? They'll have to switch to renewable sources like solar, hydro, geothermal, nuclear (fusion is the good, clean one, not fission), even wind.

**SmileyFacesSmile:**

** Hello Sweden, **

**It's too bad that you're feeling so depressed. You're welcome to come over to my place...sometimes. maybe. It was a compliment, dammit! Can't you tell? **

**I'm not afraid of you. I'm the opposite of Finland, so I'm not afraid of you. You seem nice (tamecoughcough) despite the wars. It's just tension in our countries after all. **

**I decided to send letters in to your blog because...well...**

**...I admire you Mr. Sweden. You are able to scare people away so easily. At least you don't have people that think you're a GIRL and try to molest you. I know you don't like the fact that people are afraid of you, but it's very useful in my world. **

**Finland likes you too, don't forget. He refuses to shut up about you-"Why does Mr. Sweden look so good today?", "Hey, do you think Mr. Sweden like-likes me?", "Do you think I should follow Poland's advice today? He said to wear tight pants to get Sweden's attention!". BLAH BLAH BLAH. **

**It is sooo sexual tension between you two. Bondage doesn't hurt. But it wounds my pride when 2P! Sweden thinks I look adorable in the maids' outfit he forced on me. Damn him...**

**Yours sincerely, **

**2P! Finland :(**

Really? Thanks.

I couldn't tell. Centuries of being picked on and being the butt of many, many homophobic jokes has pretty much done away with my ability to distinguish between jokes and seriousness, as well as compliments and insults.

*sigh* I know he's scared of me…despite how hard I try not to be seen as scary.

I never liked war. I still regret having power-hungry bosses. They never listened to me. And unfortunately, I have no free will. I can't do anything but obey my boss.

But I don't like scaring away everyone. Since I scare everyone but my brother (although at times I do scare him) I can't make friends. I don't even try to be scary. I try my hardest not to be seen as scary but nothing seems to work.

I did almost get raped once, but that was a long time ago, and she was trying to "fuck the gay out" of me. It must feel awful to have everyone think you're a girl and hit on you. ((It really does suck. FUCK YOU BIOLOGICAL BODY! *cries*))

If he likes me, why does he always run away from me when I try (and fail miserably) to talk to him? Why does he stay as far away as he can?

No it's not! I don't want sex now. It's not even on my mind.

My 2P is a pervert. Have fun with that.

**IntraSule:**

**You are so totes cute! *squeals and pinches your cheek* Now hold still as I put these pants on you! *brandishes jeans out of nowhere***

**Tino: Oh, they look nice!**

**Me: Thank you! I picked them out at Hot Topic!**

**Mathias: Hey, why can't I swear in front of my own daughter? She watches worse stuff on television. And I don't have to eat veggies if I dun wanna! My body's healthy enough, tenk yew verruh muuuuch! *crosses arms and turns nose up***

**Addelise: Yep, Daddy's taking gymnastics and I go along with him. I'm already doing cartwheels on the beam! And Daddy's really great at floor dancing.**

**Mathias: Ix-nay, Addie, ix-nay! We talked about this! **

**Addelise: What's wrong with floor dancing? :/**

**Uncle Sweden, I know how much he's made you cry when you were younger, and I hate knowing how much he hurt you, but I still don't like seeing him cry. I don't like seeing anyone I love cry, whether they deserve it or not.**

**Thank you, Uncle.**

**Mathias: Aw, such a sweet family moment! My feels! Okay, everyone, group hug! *squeezes Sweden and Addelise into a tight hug***

**Addelise: Can't...breathe... x_x**

**Mathias: Addie? :D**

**Ninjas: Nooooo!**

**Ninja Leader: Ninjas! Execute "The Invisible Raven!"**

**Ninja: Sir, that's too dangerous!**

**N.L.: JUST DO IT!**

***Ninjas disappear in a red mist, leaving a puddle of blood in their previous spot***

**Me: Well, damn. O_o**

***pouts* Well, you don't have to be snooty about it, Sweden, it was just a suggestion. u_u Besides, I was going to have you two married in, like, the cafeteria or the garden or something.**

**Really? Even Ouran High School Host Club?**

**I think you ignore your heart because you don't get enough whole grain in your body! *slaps your forehead* You could've had a V8, Sweddie pie!**

**Tino: *doesn't get my random humor, but goes along with it* It's true, Sweden, you really COULD have had a V8. u_u**

**Mod: What's a V8? :/**

**You could've enjoyed the picture, dude. You know, when that certain part of you awakes. *hint hint wink wink nudge nudge***

**Sure, Sweddie pie, sure, "embarrassment". I get it... ;-J**

**Addelise: Uncle Sweden, can I use your phone to call Mom? I miss her. :(**

**Mathias: Pffft, why would you miss that harping hag?**

**Addelise: Daddy! D:**

**Mathias: What? She's so naggy and stuff, and it got worse when she got older.**

**Addelise: Daddy!**

**Mathias: What?!**

I'm not cute and I refuse to wear those jeans. Don't you dare take off my pants! This is inappropriate. I do not approve!

If you swear around a young child, they will start repeating what you say. Remember what happened to me, Mathias? My first word was the Norse equivalent to fuck because you constantly swore around me. Mother was not pleased.

You will eat your vegetables or you will leave the house. You should know by now that vegetables and fruit are important to eat for part of a balanced diet.

Gymnastics are dangerous. Addelise should wear a helmet. ((My sister got a concussion from banging her head on the floor, and another time a hairpin stabbed into her skull and they couldn't stop the bleeding for 20 minutes.))

I don't like seeing people cry either, but you'll learn there are different kinds of tears. Dramatic tears, like what your father was doing, are fake tears that result from a person trying to be manipulative and gain supporters. Real tears usually result from anger, sadness, or hopelessness. Or they can be happy tears.

C-can't breathe. *pushes Mathias away* That's better. He still hugs too tight.

According to my calculations, the ninja are somewhere outside, slowly bleeding to death. They will freeze to death in the cold, unforgiving Swedish winter. Unless we find them first. *goes to find the ninja*

I was not being snooty. I was simply explaining that hospital rooms are NOT romantic.

Hospitals are depressing.

Even in Ouran.

Whole grains are the only kind of grain I eat

I ignore my heart because it's unrealistic. He's not interested and I don't want to be seen as a stalker.

I just drank a V8 *holds up bottle* -_-

What part of "no" don't you understand?! No means no!

Sure. *hands Addelise cell phone*

Mathias! Don't say that about your daughter's mother! Be more sensitive! If you never liked her, why would you have slept with her?

Also Mathias, maybe if you weren't so immature, you wouldn't have to be nagged.


	121. Chapter 121

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**hetaliaforever123:**

**Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Stockholm: Yes! I'm better than he is~ *hollers to Copenhagen* Where's my money? You bet, and now the money is mine~**

**Helsinki: You bet with Copenhagen on who was the better brother?**

**Stockholm: Yup~ *reads about coal* Oh... lung cancer... oh... I see, now.**

**Helsinki: You see? Coal sucks. **

**Stockholm: Huh, never thought about it like that...**

**Helsinki: Well, at least you know now.**

**Your friend forever,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen (and Stockholm/Isak Oxenstierna)**

Why, did you honestly think Mathias was actually a good brother?

*sigh*

Now you know.

**xXxXLupicidexXxX:**

**LMFAO at Sai and Franny's undies**

Yeah…REAL funny. *sarcasm* -_- Who knows where France's underwear have been, so I burned them to be safe. I can never wear those pants again.

**IntraSule:**

***huffs and tosses the jeans away* Fine... *secretly gives Sweden silver highlights in his hair* Ke sesese...**

***Tino watches with mild amusement* ...You should've went with brown...**

**Mathias: Oh, sure, bring THAT up again! You know, you should be grateful that I gave you your first word. If I hadn't, then there's no telling if you'll ever say anything at all. You're WELCOME. u_u And mother should've been grateful, too. Hmph!**

**I still ain't never gonna eat my veggies! I had enough from my boss, I'm not gonna be forced-fed by my own baby brother! *blows raspberries* Geez, y'sound like a freaking cereal commercial!**

**Addelise:...I won't get like this if I don't eat my vegetables, will I? **

**I actually stay safe on the beam. The teacher says that I learn really fast and that I have excellent poise! I love gymnastics! Daddy and I even did a floor routine together! C:**

**Mathias: Ix-nay, dammit!**

**((Holy crapola! Ouch! O_O))**

**Oh, I see... *looks at Mathias***

**Mathias: Hey! I'm not being overly dramatic! Hmph!**

**Those poor ninjas. ._. *raids Sweden's refrigerator while he's gone***

**Ninjas: *somewhere near a pond* Yay! We're alive! We're safe! *shiver from the cold air***

**Hospitals are depressing? Even the maternity wards? What about the babies, Sweden? Huh? What about the babies? :c**

**Okay, maybe Ouran was a bit of a bad example. But what about Clannad?**

**Hmm...switch to wheat, then!**

**Dude! You gotta try again! You must follow your heart because you'll never have a little bit of happiness. *sings* You must fooooollooooow yourrrrr *gasp* hearrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrt~!**

***snatches the V8 bottle and looks at it* The V8...WAS A LIE! *smashes bottle on the floor***

**Suuuuuure, Sweden, "no", you "don't" want a smexy Tino picture! I'll just, uh, leave this envelop of important... "documents" on this here desk of yours. *leaves an envelop of Sexy Maid!Finland photos on the desk and turns around* I won't watch if you choose to... "read" it.**

**Addelise: Thank you, Uncle Sweden. *takes phone and walks out of room***

**Mathias: Hey, it's not like I knew the b-...woman was a complete nag to begin with! She was really sweet when we first met at the bar, but then she kept going on and on about how I'm such a jerk and brat and how I should grow up and shit. If I had known that she was just another you but with boobs, I wouldn't have bothered!**

**...No, I shouldn't say that, because then I wouldn't have such an amazing gift...*looks at room where Addelise walked into* Plus, she was a total ANIMAL in the sack! Oh, yeah! *puts hand up for a high five* :D**

*frowns and washes dye out of hair* Stop messing with my hair.

Well I think I honestly would rather have not learned how to talk.

Mother had every right to be angry. You don't teach children how to swear, because unlike adults, children don't understand not to say it all the time.

Your boss has to force feed you vegetables too? That's just sad, Brother.

And yes, Addelise. If you take bad care of your body and don't eat healthy, you will get fat.

*snickers at image of Mathias trying to dance* I can't imagine that. I've seen him dance before and…well…it didn't end well. He accidently kicked Norway in the crotch and Norway knocked him out in response.

((No kidding))

Yes you are.

*brings the ninja back into the house* I found them floating unconscious in a pond. They fell through the ice.

Fine. Hospitals are painful. Happy now?

I don't know what Clannad is.

No.

*stares at you in shock* You…shattered a plastic bottle. How?

*throws envelope out the window into the recycling bin* What part of no don't you understand. I'm not giving in.

Perverts. *mumbles and walks away*

*face palm* *talking in Norse so Addelise doesn't understand* You idiot. You ARE a jerk and a brat. And you should grow up.

You honestly don't get it, do you? It's just like you to only like someone for how they look, not their personality. Of course she was angry with you, you got her pregnant in a time where abortion was illegal and she had no rights. It destroyed her body, her confidence, and then the father of her child turns out to be an asshole that leaves as soon as he finds out she's pregnant. Take responsibility for your actions.

Oh SURE, you love her now, when she was DUMPED on you by the mother, who was scared because she would die and Addelise wasn't aging. Admit it, you didn't want to deal with the fact that you had a child so you fled.

What are you going to tell your daughter? That you ran out on her mother as soon as you found out she was pregnant? That you didn't want to take care of her until the aging mother forced you to? That she was a mistake?

It's sad. You obviously weren't mature enough to be a father. Anyone who runs away from their responsibility as a parent isn't ready to be a parent.

You're such a pig. *glares*

((Ouch dude! That's seriously harsh! O_O As you can tell, Berwald was very upset with Mathias for what happened with Addelise's mother. He's definitely capable of being mean, but I guess he feels like Mathias has some apologizing to do to the mother and Addelise.))

Addelise deserves to know why she didn't meet her father until she was 4 human years old. Would you rather I tell her? Keep in mind, if I tell her, it will inevitably sound harsher and blunt.

You're lucky I'm saying this in Norse instead of English so your daughter can't understand.

I'm sorry for being mean, but it needed to be said. Yes, it will hurt her when you tell her, but she deserves to know. Keeping important secrets hurts everybody involved.

If it so turns out that I too was an accident, so be it. Sure, that would hurt a lot, especially because I didn't hear it from either Mother or Father, but what's done has been done and there's no going back. You need to be the one to tell her. If she finds out from me or anyone else, it will hurt her more.


	122. Chapter 122

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**hetaliaforever123:**

**Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Stockholm: Oh no, it wasn't me. No, I knew I was the best. Copenhagen, though, he supports Denmark. And now he owes me~**

**Helsinki: I was never really one for bets...**

**Stockholm: And yeah, now I know. So, wait... I've been wondering... does the weather affect our mood? 'Cuz when it was raining at Lonnie (London)'s place, she was all grumpy and sour. **

**Helsinki: But it ALWAYS rains at her place...**

**Stockholm: Huh...**

**Your friend (and best brother!) forever,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen (and Stockholm/Isak Oxenstierna)**

…I'm not normally one for picking sides, but a good brother probably wouldn't have blabbed my biggest secret to the world and then blamed everything on me. Just saying.

I don't know. I don't know if we can control the weather either. I know it rains a ton in England, but he's not normally sad, is he? And I'm not a cold person, so why does it snow so much here? There is nothing written in history books or in weather.

**IntraSule:**

** Why can't I mess with your hair if I can't dress you up? *pout* Your logic sucks cigarettes!**

**Mathias: Well, geez, it's not like I was directly teaching you to swear and stuff.**

**Addelise: But you were saying it around him a lot, Daddy. Babies can still learn by example.**

**Mathias: Yeah, but...But...Hmph! *crosses arms and turns nose up* I dun care, anymore!**

**Addelise: Oh, Daddy...Don't be mad. :)**

**Mathias: -_-... Okay! :)**

***flails arms* Why do I have to eat veggies if I don't want to? They're icky and bland and stuff! I'd rather eat England's food than shovel that crap down my throat...Wait nevermind. O_o**

**Don't be telling my daughter this stuff! She'll start eating vegetables against her will! *gasp* You're peer pressuring her into doing something she doesn't want to do! I thought you were better than peer pressuring a little girl, Berry! u_u **

**Addelise:...Really, Daddy? Really? ._.**

**Mathias: That was ONE time! And the gymnastics coach says I'm very graceful on the mat. I mean-CRAP!**

**Addelise: He already knows, Daddy.**

**Ninja Leader: I think I'd rather have died in the ice pond. *shiver from fear of Sweden***

**Me: Oh, cool! Hey, how did you guys disappear like that?**

**Ninja: Transportation genjitsu. A very powerful one. If done slightly wrong, we could end up seriously injured, both physically and spiritually.**

**Me: Like now? *points at blood***

**Ninja:...Yes. OUCH! **

**...No, I'm not happy. Not until you tell me where you would prefer to marry Tino.**

**Clannad's a sweet, romantic anime where a young couple get married and have a baby, but the mother dies and the father feels so much despair that he gives up his baby daughter and fall into the life of drinking and gambling. At least, that's what I heard.**

**I...shattered a plastic bottle? Oh, crap, I broke physics! *a black hole vortex appears under me and sucks me in* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHhhhhhh...! *black hole disappears***

**Tino: O_O W-w-w-what was-?**

***black vortex appears on the ceiling and pushes me out* Wheeeeeeeeeee-! *fall facedown on the floor* ...Ow.**

**Tino: O_o You're back, already? What's it like, wherever you went? Are you okay?**

**Me: Physically, I'm fine. Mentally...What has been seen cannot be unseen. I had saw the very fabric of existence and space being ripped and beaten, twisted in the cloudy darkness of chaos and human anguish. O_O**

**Tino: O_O How'd you return?**

**Me: They sent me back! I was too crazy for them! ^_^**

**Tino: O_o**

**Okay, okay, fine, no more naughty pictures... Oh, and if you see a birthday gift from me, try to avoid it...**

**Mathias: *lowers high-five hand and glares* *also talks in Norse* Screw you, Sweden. Screw you and your damn constant criticism. You keep making these damn assumptions and you weren't even THERE to see for yourself! I didn't know that she was pregnant with Addelise before I left; hell, I just found out about Addelise a couple of years ago and I've been seeing her ever since. And her mother knew that the relationship was strictly about sex, but she kept trying to get more; if I was truly such a jerk, I would've just led her on as long as possible to keep getting the sex. It wasn't working out, and I wasn't willing to stay miserable with someone who willingly didn't want to know my boundary.**

**I NEVER thought Addelise was a "mistake". I said that meeting her mother was a mistake. I would NEVER regret having and meeting my daughter! Maybe I was a little scared of having a child, but I'm not such a coward that I'd turn away from my responsibilities as a man and a father. I'm NOTHING like Dad!**

**((Wow, Sweden is so definitely pissed! O_O I'm a bit in shock! In the words of my younger brothers and sister before the phrase died out: Sweden went ham on Mathias! But he does have a point.))**

**I'll tell her why I haven't gotten to know her when she was born when that time comes, and I'm going to get to know her, okay? So get the hell off my back and keep your nose out of my business, got it?! Unless you never want to see Addelise ever again.**

**((*gasp* Mathias's so low he's threatening to not bring Addelise around! He's so despicable at times. D:))**

**Addelise: *merrily skips back into the room and hands Sweden back the phone* Thank you, Uncle Sweden~! My mother says hi, by the way~! :) *senses the tension* Um... i-is something w-wrong? :(**

Because I don't like it.

Addelise is right. Children learn by example. If they see you swearing like a sailor, they will start swearing like a sailor. Monkey-see, monkey-do. They don't necessarily understand that it's bad to swear, they do it because someone they look up to is swearing.

Vegetables taste great! You don't have to cook them so they're soft, you can eat them raw. They make a good snack. Much healthier than junk food. Do I really have to sneak them into your food like you're a child?

Oh yes, because peer pressuring a child into eating vegetables is the WORST thing I could do. What if she eats them of her own free will?

*snickers* Mathias, I hate to break it to you (well not really), but you have the grace of a water buffalo.

According to my research, genjitsu are merely the mind playing tricks on you, and they don't really exist, so all you did was play tricks on our minds. You didn't actually move at all. Although you probably attempted a move higher than your skill level and wound up injuring yourselves.

You sure you'd rather freeze to death? There's supposed to be a blizzard tonight, and it's very cold for humans. I'm not the kind of person who is willing to let people freeze to death.

I told you, he doesn't want to marry me.

That doesn't sound romantic at all! Gees, what constitutes as romantic these days?

I knew playing Portal was a bad idea.

The only time I've ever shattered a plastic bottle was when I was experimenting with dry ice. I put it in a bottle and sealed the bottle. It exploded. It was fun to watch.

You do know my birthday is in the summer, right? Why did I tell you that?

*talking back in Norse*

I only criticize the people I care about. I'm trying to help you improve yourself. If I didn't care about you, I'd let you be the biggest alcoholic douche bag this world has ever seen.

It's kind of obvious when someone is pregnant. Their stomach grows. They get mood swings and odd cravings. They get morning sickness. Had she been snapping at you or something?

If you never met her mother, you would never have your daughter. You DO realize that, right?

Like Father? So you DO know him? You told me you never met him. You told me you didn't know who he was.

((He's not really angry…just upset. And since he tends to bottle up his feelings, eventually they just explode. I guess that's what just happened. O_o))

She's going to grow up someday Mathias. You can't keep her innocent forever. Unlike a human, she remembers those years without you. You should know firsthand how painful it was to grow up without a father in your life. Mother tried her best, but there were some things she couldn't teach us.

In your business? That's what you call me warning you PRIVATELY about the possible consequences from Addelise and her mother?

Then what do you call being outed on purpose to the rest of the world by your own brother?! That was my business. You had NO right to share it with the rest of the world. The only reason I even told you was to get it off my chest. And I swear I remember asking you not to tell anybody.

You saw what they did to me. You can see how they treat me because of it. I've asked you about it before. Not once have you apologized for ruining my life and any chance I may have had at being happy. No, the last time I asked, you laughed at me.

Fine, so be it. If I'm not allowed to see Addelise, you aren't allowed to see Sealand, Ladonia, OR Åland. You'll only be making your niece, nephews, and daughter sad. Effective immediately. I'm serious.

Sorry for caring about you enough to try and give you advice. I don't even know why I bother. I should just let you ruin yourself. I should let you make stupid mistakes and not learn from them. I should let you say stupid things and get hurt.

*turns to Addelise and starts speaking in English* You're welcome Addelise. Is your mother well?

No, nothing is wrong. Mathias and I were just discussing politics and a sensitive topic was brought up is all.

((Sweden hates lying, but if need be, he's very good at it.))

((Mathias is a douche canoe.))

**SmileyFacesSmile:**

** Hello Mr. Sweden, **

**Don't worry about it, I was just being stressy. **

**I hate war too, it sucks. Bosses suck, except the peaceful ones. Being a nation can usually suck. **

**WTF WTF YOU GOT RAPED?! When did this happen? I swear, if I get my hands on them...*growls* It won't be pretty! ((Poor you! :( I'm sorry for the bluntness, but you're a boy? I didn't know, sorry for being ignorant. I'm too young to really empathise though, so I can only lend my sympathy))**

**I don't know why Finland avoids you when you try to speak to him! I'm trying to help, but he's a weakling! When it comes to this type of stuff especially! He makes me want to facepalm all the time. **

**You think I didn't know by now that your 2P is a pervert? Trust me, you have no idea. **

**What do you like to do in your spare time, Mr. Sweden? Do you reeeaaaaally spend all your time doing things for IKEA? I heard you're a good sailor and cook...**

**Yours sincerely, **

**2P! Finland**

I see…

My boss right now is nice. Demanding, but nice. My king is a funny person. (I'm a constitutional-monarchy, or something like that)

I ALMOST got raped. I managed to kick her off me. Barely. Now I don't go out at night. Nope.

((*shrug* Being trans* really sucks, but being a boy feels natural.))

It makes me sad.

I can't stand being in the same room as him. He's too loud, too perverted, and too rude.

I like to read, sew, and build things. Sometimes I build stuff for IKEA, but not all the time.

I didn't especially enjoy the sailing…but I guess I'm a good cook? I don't know, ask Mathias.

**Weirdo0101:**

** The World's Happiest Countries:**

**1. Norway**

**2. Denmark**

**3. Sweden**

**4. Australia**

**5. New Zealand**

**6. Canada**

**7. Finland**

**8. The Netherlands**

**9. Switzerland**

**10. Ireland**

**YOUR #3! HOW D`YA FEEL?**

I feel as unhappy as ever. It's good that my people are happy though.


	123. Chapter 123

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**hetaliaforever123:**

**Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Helsinki: He's right, Stockholm...**

**Stockholm: *apologizes* OK, I'm super sorry. I never really meant it, and... I just hope you could forgive me.**

**Helsinki: First time I saw something like this.**

**Stockholm: *pouts* What? **

**Helsinki: Anyways... Yeah, that is true. So, I guess the weather doesn't affect us.**

**Stockholm: But Tokyo told me that the continent Asia is affected during summer...**

**Helsinki: Whoa, hang on, Asia?! She talked to Asia?**

**Stockholm: No... but she talked to Antarctica. Pretty neat, huh? He knows your bro.**

**Helsinki: Antarctica knows Finland? ...Whoa.**

**Stockholm: Do you know Antarctica, Sweden? I think Antarctica knows you... not so sure, though. I'll ask Tokyo to ask him. They're getting along.**

**Helsinki: Anyways, I heard something rather bad... Berlin is after Ottawa. I don't know why... **

**Stockholm: Eh he he... I wonder what Ottawa did wrong?**

**Your friend (and best brother!) forever,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen (and Stockholm/Isak Oxenstierna)**

It's okay. I know you didn't mean it.

I don't know Antarctica. I've only been there once or twice with some of my scientists.

That's creepy. "You don't know me, but I know you!"

What did Ottawa do?

**IntraSule:**

** Well, fooey, Sweden! I say fooey to that! *re-dyes hair* You look awesome like that! You could be the next...whatever Swedish punk band member is out there! Don't you like that? :D Oh, we are definitely getting you some leather pants~!**

**Tino: I'd like to see that! **

**Mod: I wouldn't! *images Sweden in leather pants and shudders* How unpleasant! D:**

**Mathias: People actually eat those as snacks?! What the heck's wrong with them?! Haven't they heard of cakes and pudding and...and...chips?! Oh, note to self: buy FunYuns from America! Yum! You have to try them, Addie! :d**

**Addelise: Uh...maybe later...or never...**

**Mathias: Addie, dude, you don't know what you're missing out on! *to Sweden* It IS wrong because peer pressure is peer pressure! And no, you are NOT going to force that sh- stuff down my throat! I ain't a brat, you know!**

**Addelise: You kind of act like one, though...**

**Mathias: Quiet Addie! The ADULTS are talking!**

**Addelise:...Whatever. *sucks thumb***

**Mathias: Hmph! I haz awezome floor skills! Chegg it out! *music plays suddenly as Mathias pulls out a ribbon and poses***

**Addelise: What the heck?! Where's all this coming from?! O_o**

**Mathias: From my superiority magic, love! *starts dancing gracefully with ribbon* Ha ha, I'm proving you wrong! *leaps into the air and suddenly face plants on the floor*...Ouch. My pride.**

**Addelise: Oh! So close! o_e**

**Ninja Leader: Pfft, Swede please, we are the most highly skilled fighters of our time and our clan! No sort of genjitsu is too difficult for us!**

**Me: Then why do you guys have so much blood pouring out of you?**

**Ninja Leader: Because...it's cool. u_u Oh, and can we go to a hospital? We don't want to die...**

***to Sweden* You were going to show us a Twilight movie! What else were we going to do?! Just sit here and take it?! That isn't what we're trained for!**

**Me: *coy* Oh, so being caught and tied up and begging for your life were part of your training?**

**Ninja Leader: Shut UP!**

**And I tell you, you don't know that! *pokes Sweden hard* Now get dressed; I'm so pissed I could just have you guys married today! Hmph!**

**Anything that portrays deep love counts as romantic.**

**Tino: It's true! Nice, lovely walks with your significant other; dates to natural places like the park or beach; doing fun stuff together; helping each other out or comforting each other when the one you love is saddened by something; marriage... *sighs* Sounds so nice...**

**Portal? What's that? OwO**

**I'm gonna try that experiment sometime! Ke sese, Mathias is going to freak out...**

**I don't know why you told me, but I'm going to make note of it! Oh hon hon hon~! *wiggles eyebrows***

**I already got a special theme planned out~!**

**Addelise: Oh, okay, then... *is in disbelief* My mom's doing great; she sounded weak, though; I hope she's okay. :(**

**Mathias: * half-ignores Addelise and still talk in Norse* All you ever do is criticize, Berwald. One per day is more than enough, but you do it in my ear with every chance you get! It's like that's all you can do. Nobody wants to be criticized all the time, with love or without!**

**Why didn't you just leave me to be an alcoholic douchebag if you hated it so much? You could've just left and never came back and just live your own damn life instead of trying to "fix" mine.**

**Of course I didn't know she was pregnant! I was only with her for a week and left. We didn't call each other after that or anything! And yes, I know that not meeting her would mean not having Addelise, okay? I'm not dumb, I know how biology works!**

**I know father well enough by his actions that he is the type to not take responsibility for the children he created. I've never met him, and I'm not doing the same to Addelise. I know she deserves better, and I'm going to give that to her so she can have the childhood we never had, okay? So stay the hell off of my back.**

**Yes, you're still in my business because you do nothing but meddle when I didn't even ask you for your opinion or involvement, just like how I didn't ask you if you were gay but you just came straight out to me with it. I didn't ask to know, hence, I wasn't trying to get into your business; you just gave it to me.**

**...Fine, I won't stop bringing Addelise around since she's so damn fond of you for some reason. I'm sooo glad you've finally decided to leave me alone and back off.**

**((Poor Sweden. He needs to let his emotions out, more. That bottling up is NOT healthy.))**

**Addelise: *watches as Mathias speak Norse*...Daddy? What are you guys talking about? I-is it me?**

***talks to Addelise in English* Hey, baby, how was your talk with your mom? Did she mention me?**

**Addelise: Um...Yes...**

**Mathias: Oh! What did she-?**

**Addelise: You don't want to know.**

**Mathias: Oh...okay. Well, then, I guess that's fair. u_u What did you guys talk about?**

**Addelise: She says she wants to come over and come see the new band Mod, Muertes, and I are in! :D**

**Mathias: Band? You guys are in a band? **

**Addelise: Yep! We are the Immortal Kids Trio! Or Rose Blood Masquerade. We're deciding between those two!**

**Mathias: Aw, my little girl's in a band, that's so cute! *ruffles Addelise's hair* ^_^**

**Addelise: -_- Daddy, we're serious.**

**Mathias: Sure you are, kiddo! Sure you are!**

**((Sweden has such a good soul. And Mathias IS a douche.))**

T_T I'm NOT wearing leather pants. Too embarrassing. And don't dye my hair.

Of course they do. All the foods you described are unhealthy. -_- I may have mental and emotional problems, but at least I don't have to worry about getting sick from my diet. *goes back to eating carrots*

Says the guy who tried to peer pressure me into drinking and smoking when we were younger.

You sure act like a brat Mathias. No wonder everyone assumes I'm older.

*snickers* You do realize you're only giving me blackmail material, right?

*coughs awkwardly* Uh, yeah about that. At the rate you're losing blood, you won't make it to the hospital. The nearest hospital is over a day's journey away by foot, and the roads around here are blocked by snow. That's winter in northern Sweden for you.

I do have some medical training, and I can stitch up your wounds. Or, you can bleed to death as we try to rush you to the hospital. Your choice.

Tisk tisk. You ninja should be capable of withstanding torture. Aren't you supposed to interrogate people using deadly weapons? You should be able to tolerate this. This isn't even the worst torture I could've used on you. I could've sprayed you with cold water and locked you outside in wet clothes.

I'm not wearing that. I'm already dressed. Tino doesn't want to marry me; you should respect that.

It does sound nice.

Portal is a video game.

Good luck with that…

*face palm* Not looking forward to it.

I hope she's okay too, Addelise.

*in Norse to Mathias*

Criticizing is not the only thing I do, but it's who I am, per se. I had to practically raise myself, and the only way I could find ways to improve myself was to be harsh.

I don't criticize you everyday, but if you find that I repeat the things I criticize you about, it means you aren't making an effort to change that thing, because trust me, there are a lot of things you have to work on. There are also a lot of things that I have to work on too.

Because I can't let you destroy yourself. You wouldn't just be dragging yourself down. Because of the way trade is these days, you'd drag all of Europe, most of North America, and most of Asia down with you.

I suspect that even after a week, since you, an immortal nation were the father, that the fetus would somehow develop very quickly in the human womb, leading to very short pregnancies.

I discovered a book on half-breeds in my library. The prognosis doesn't look very good. Creating a half-breed is very dangerous. Most don't even survive being born. The mother's body (if the mother is the human) can't handle a half-immortal child stealing all her body's resources, as our nation metabolisms are approximately 10X faster than that of a human. The mother would need to almost constantly be eating in order to sustain a half-breed. Addelise's mother got very lucky. Most mothers of half-breeds die in labor, killing the half-breed along with her.

I'm afraid Addelise isn't completely immortal the way we are. She's only part immortal. Eventually the strain of a half-human half-nation body will be too much for the half-breed's vital organs. Nobody knows how long she will live. She may be susceptible to human illness. We just don't know. As far as I know, she's the longest lasting half-breed in existence.

If you don't want to listen to my criticism, then don't visit. Leave me to be completely alone once again. You're the only person who actually visits me. I'll just stop going to family reunions, Nordic meetings, and world meetings so you can pretend you're an only child and I never existed. We both know that's what you secretly want.

My coming out to you was merely to get it off my chest. You never had my permission to broadcast it to the world. You were the very one who chained me to suffer alone and in silence. Because of you, nobody can hear my silent pleas for help.

Interesting how when I retaliated by threatening to take away your privilege of spending time with my children, you backed off your threats of isolating Addelise from my children and I, isn't it?

It's obvious that you hate me, so what's keeping you here? You can cook and clean for yourself and do your own paperwork. Or you can even hire a maid if you wish. That's all I'm good for anyways, isn't it? You don't need me. Nobody does. Go ahead and pretend like I don't exist. I'm already dead inside anyways. What do I care if my only blood relative left disowns me?

You ignore me almost constantly anyways. How convenient that the only time you seem to notice me is when you need someone to bail you out of jail after fist fights, a ride home from a bar, a place to stay for the meetings, etc. It's like I only exist when you need something, but you're never there for me when I need you. I'm there for you during your time of weakness, where are you during mine?

The reason I left you all those years ago during the Kalmar Union was because I was scared. I could feel myself getting dangerously close to losing my temper and snapping.

*in English to Addelise*

How cute that you're in a band. Your mother is welcome here anytime.

((Sweden DOES have a good soul and Mathias IS a douche, but since they're nations, nothing is black and white. Sweden is capable of being a douche too, and Mathias is capable of being kind.

Sweden is a gentle giant, but even gentle giants will snap if you push them enough. You REALLY don't want to see Sweden when he snaps. Family, morals, and friendship go out the window, and anybody who's ever hurt him will pay the price.))


	124. Chapter 124

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**hetaliaforever123:**

**Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Stockholm: *cheers up* Yeah! Redemption! **

**Helsinki: *facepalm* Yeah... Anyways, I don't know Mr. Antarctica either. But I think my brother knows him, too. **

**Stockholm: And yeah, I always thought people you don't know who do know you were odd. I mean, how do we relate in anyway? **

**Helsinki: Pfft, that's what you thought about Moscow at first. **

**Stockholm: *sighs* Don't remind me...**

**Helsinki: Well, we're not so sure what Ottawa did. But we heard she's on the run right now. I don't know what's up with her and Berlin...**

**Stockholm: On the other hand, I think it's because of that one prank.**

**Helsinki: What prank?**

**Stockholm: Well, I visited Moscow, and he told me that D.C. told him that Ottawa accidentally burned a chicken a few weeks ago. She decided not to waste it, but to send it to Prussia and mention that it was Gilbird. I think Berlin went after Ottawa for that.**

**Helsinki: ...Whoa.**

**Your friend (and best brother!) forever,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen (and Stockholm/Isak Oxenstierna)**

*sigh*

A prank? Figures.

Ooh, Ottawa better hope Berlin never catches her.

**xXxXLupicidexXxX:**

** I know where they've been, and I'm pretty sure Spain and Prussia do to! ;)**

Gross! I don't even want to think about it!

**Sai-Sai:**

** Sai-Sai: *Rubs cheek* Owwwie! That hurt Sve-chan!**

**France: Mon cher, may I have mon underwear back s'il vous plait?**

**Sai-Sai: *Glomps* FRAAAAAAAANNNNNYYYYYYYYY!**

**Scab the Dead Bunny: How the hell do you put up with my owner...? '-_-**

**Sai-Sai: Scabby! That's not a nice thing to say about Sai-Sai... *Pouts***

**Scab the Dead Bunny: Silence, foolish mortal! I did not possess your former pet to be 'nice', of all things! I am the spirit of Mammon himself, and will not be mocked! For I shall rule the Earth, claiming one nation at a time!**

**Sai-Sai: *Huggles Scab* AWWWWW! SO cute!**

**Scab the Dead Bunny: '-_- Where's KeseKolKol when I need him...?**

**France: *Backing away from the whole thing slowly, because the French are known the retreat.***

Please stop touching me, especially in inappropriate places. *curls into a ball*

Eww, take them back France. I washed them with tongs because touching someone else's underwear is wrong.

*stares at dead bunny* Well, I've seen stranger things before.

**KeseKolKol:**

** I'm right here Master Scab. Would you like me to lure the idiot away with shiny things and Germancest doujins again...? Also, this nation appears mentally weak and I believe we should start the take over here my lordship.**

**/To Sweden/ DENSVE! ...That is all. *Poker face***

*sigh* Too many people.

Let me just say this. If I was really as weak as you think I am, I would have snapped a LONG time ago.

*poker face* Incest is gross, and I really didn't want that mental image, but that's really it?

Bring it on. I've survived being stoned, electrocuted, and crucified. Let's see how your so-called torture stacks up.

**IntraSule:**

**You SHALL wear the leather pants, you SHALL have silver highlights, and you SHALL rock the look like it's 1999! *puts a black beret on Sweden's head***

***Tino examines Sweden's new look before giving a thumbs up***

**Me: Oh, yeah! *fistpump* I. Am. The Fashionista! \(u_u\)**

**Mathias: They're not that bad, broski! They are delicious and filling! :d**

**Don't do that! *slaps carrots out of Sweden's hands* Leggo a little, dude!**

**Hey, that was to make you look cool, Ber-Ber! If the others were to stop picking on you a little, they had to know that you were down with the bros, including drinking and smoking.**

**Pfft, they only think so because those crow's feet around your eyes from squinting so much make you LOOK older.**

***stands up quickly* Don't. You. Dare. =_= *Addelise quietly giggles* Addie! D:**

**Ninja Leader: Oh, well...Are you still going to make us watch Twilight if you stitch us up?**

**Twilight is the WORSE ever! It's been the worst thing since "My Immortal!" Are you so heartless that you'd make us suffer through THAT?! Heck, we'd prefer to just read "My Immortal" instead of watching that garbage!**

**I should respect that. Too bad I don't! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

**The wedding shall go on! Yesh!**

**Yes! A new game to play! *Cheshire grin* Now who'll be my LIVE pawns in this new game?**

**You should! It's verreh smexeh! And dude, it's your birthday, you should automatically look forward to it! Especially with a Tino-shaped cake~! ;D**

***In Norse* I freaking know my life's not the best, okay? I'm not good at fixing my errors when my errors become my entire lifestyle. Besides, I'm too old for change; what's the point? You used all your time and youth to improve yourself, so congratulations! Hurrah! Whoop-de-freaking-do! You found something that you're better at than I am! **

**R-really? I could've lost...I could lose...*looks down at Addelise and speaks in English* Oh, please, no...**

**Addelise: Daddy, what's wrong? :(**

**Mathias: N-nothing...*picks up Addelise and hugs her* Nothing...**

**((I'm sad, now! Oh, Addelise! ;A;))**

**Addelise: Um...? You're scaring me... D:**

**Mathias: *In Norse* Sweden, I'm not going to freaking leave you again, okay? Sure, your criticism is annoying, but that doesn't mean I'm going to love you any less. Yes, my tendencies to make stupid choices doesn't show that, but it's still true. Besides, I have earplugs I can use...when I find them...**

**I'd never want to be an only child if it means that I won't have you as a brother. You were pretty alright when we were younger.**

**I had to, Sweden! My boss demanded that I reveal every gay person's name that I know; he could read me like a freaking book if I had a secret, so hiding it from him wouldn't be as easy as you'd hope! But it was wrong and I'm sorry! I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want you to end up like this...**

**I don't give a crap about not being able to see my niece and nephew anymore, I care about Addelise's happiness! She loves being here and seeing you and your kids, no matter how bratty they are.**

**I don't hate you, Berwald, and I don't think that you're only good for housework. I hate what you've become and I hate that I was the one who brought you to this state. But since we have nothing in common, this seems to be the only way we can spend time together.**

**I'm not going to disown you, you fucking idiot! Ugh, you always assume the worse! That's why no one wants to hang around you; you're such a sick pessimist and can't see or take advantage of any glimmer of hope that can come your way and you just pull yourself deeper into the dark corners. Don't you know how creepy that is to other people who don't know you?!**

**Sure, people pick on you, and none of that shouldn't be happening, but it's not like staying silent all of the time and weeping in your damn emo corner is going to change shit! When Mother died and father left, I was a complete wreck; people picked on me as a kid for crying a lot for Mother's death and not being the awesome fighter like our father apparently was. What did I do? I fought back. Used my words, and, when necessary, my fists. It helped me to gain some respect in the world, and why? Because I didn't throw a damn self-pity party. When you're alone, the best thing to do in order to survive and thrive is to fight and fight often. Have your own one-man army and soon, that army will grow into a circle of friends. **

**Be mean to pricks now, play nice later with your new buds. That's how it works in this dog-eat-dog world; when you're constantly put on the silence, shout as loud as you can until SOMEBODY gets the damn message!**

**Addelise: *straining* Daddy! You're-gasp-squeezing me! **

**Mathias: D'oh, sorry! *puts Addelise down***

**Addelise: *breathes deeply* Oh! Thank you! *pants* What's wrong, Daddy? Is it that bad? The talk, I mean?**

**Mathias: No, love, it isn't. Hey, tell us about that new play band! ^_^**

**Addelise: It's not a "play band," Daddy! *pouts* And it isn't "cute" Uncle Sweden! ...But thanks! I'll let her know! c:**

**((That is true. This is so freaking interesting! Himuruya would have a field day with all of this! XD Oh, I hope he puts in some more Scandinavian screen time!))**

I will NOT wear the leather pants or silver streaks, and it's 2013, not 1999.

*gets back into normal clothes*

They taste awful and are not good at all for you.

No. *washes off carrot in the sink before eating* Carrots are healthy.

I'm not "down" with drinking or smoking, not will I try either of them. Smoking is even worse for the people around you than it is for you.

And drinking is okay in moderation, but not all the time.

I don't have "crow's feet" around my eyes. For some reason us nations look like supermodels. It's weird.

Oh I dare.

No. I think you've been tortured enough for one day.

*sigh*

*face palm*

Nobody wants to be your pawn.

No.

*in Norse*

You're never too old to change habits. Look at Tino, Norway, and Iceland. All 3 of them were taught casual homophobia from the time they were children, but they got over it. It took time, sure, but they still got over it. When changing habits, you need to be patient. Nothing will change right away; change will happen slowly.

*frowns* I'm so sorry Mathias. I wish there was something I could do…but it's only a matter of time until it happens.

So…your stupid decisions were just your way of testing my patience? You still never listen to me. Listening to advice is probably a good idea…

No, _Denmark_, you didn't have to. As nations, we are expected to be able to lie under pressure if necessary. You know what? I never told my boss about you abusing me when I was a child. They would have taken me away from the only family I knew, and I couldn't have that happening.

It wasn't your boss that made my life turn to hell, it was YOU. After I told you, I guess you couldn't handle it because you went drinking. You must have been drinking with a mix of nations and humans, because the next day, everyone knew. You have always been a blabbermouth, but it's certainly emphasized when you're drunk.

Whether it was intended or not, you can't change the past. You can't go back and undo the damage you did. You can't go back and raise Iceland differently so he never became homophobic.

Really? You don't care about your niece and nephews? That's really going to hurt them if they find out.

My children are not brats. I'm raising them to be responsible for their actions and to be independent.

You hate what I became? Do tell me, what have I become? I feel exactly the same as I did all those years ago.

I'm sure we can find some common ground somewhere…and we don't need to fight to see each other. We have the Öresund Bridge, remember? You know where I live. You are free to visit whenever you like, just please call ahead of time so I can set up a guest room for you.

Of course I'm a pessimist. Is it really a surprise that I assume the worst? I was taught that "speaking out of term," otherwise known as actually trying to speak up for myself, would result in severe punishments. If I complained I was told to deal with it, because I was "lucky" not to be stoned/electrocuted/hung/burned to death and should just shut up and be grateful.

And what kind of hope exists? I figured out a long time ago that hope is worthless. Nothing changes. I used to be able to pretend that he loved me or that he even cared when we were "married," because his presence was there. I can no longer do that.

Why do you think I hide my face and try to avoid eye contact? I know people are scared of me.

I didn't stay silent. I was silenced by society. For the longest time I wasn't allowed to have a voice. I do keep quiet sometimes because I don't know what to say. I'm not very good with words.

I can't do it alone. I can't fight against the depression or the bullies alone. I'm not like you Mathias. I'm don't like to fight. I don't have it in me to be very competitive. I can't face bullies down or make them feel as terrible as they made me feel. I don't want to hurt anyone.

But if I fight, people will think I'm a brute. They still think that about me and I've been neutral for many years. It won't get me friends or respect. People will pity those that picked on me. I would be seen as the bully. That's what's wrong with society. Society punishes the victim instead of the bully.

*in English*

Sorry Addelise. Fine, it's not cute, it's cool.

((LOL I'd find it hilarious if Himaruya took shit from this RP))


	125. Chapter 125

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**hetaliaforever123:**

**Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Stockholm: *oblivious* Why are you sighing like you're sad?**

**Helsinki: *sighs too* Anyways, yeah. A prank. I don't know why Ottawa did so, but she just did. She's crazy!**

**Stockholm: Well... at least it got the rest of the nations to notice Canada for a while~**

**Helsinki: *smacks the back of his head* Don't joke like that!**

**Stockholm: *winces* Sorry...**

**Helsinki: *nods* Ottawa is pretty fast on her feet, so I think she's good.**

**Stockholm: ...Should we help her?**

**Helsinki: Do you WANT to face Berlin?**

**Stockholm: Uh... Never mind.**

**Your friend (and best brother!) forever,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen (and Stockholm/Isak Oxenstierna)**

Just tired, not particularly sad.

That was daring of her.

Really Stockholm. That was a bad joke.

Is Berlin scary or something?

**Neko Sai-Sai:**

**Sai-Sai: *Still huggling Scab* WHY WON'T YOU OR NII-CHAN LOVE MEEEEEEE!?**

**Scab the Dead Bunny: Why are all my minions so obsessed with incest...? '-_-**

**Sai-Sai: *Spazzing out* Gifts for Sve-chan! *Throws dead bunny dollies and Finland's stolen underwear***

**Scab the Dead Bunny: O.o How did you acquire those, mortal?**

**Sai-Sai: *Runs away laughing maniacally***

*sigh* Sai, you're freaking him out.

*dodges "gifts"* Those "gifts" are questionable. I don't want dirty underwear, nor do I want dead dolls.

**xXxXLupicidexXxX:**

** Well, this one time... I remember that France lost a pair of his underwear in the Loch Ness. Scottie said that Franny was lucky to get them back before Nessie found and ate them...**

**Another time Gil said that he found a pair in Rod-dick's bedroom when searching for the ultimate blackmail weapon, AKA prissy pants' diary.**

**And then there's was that time that España tried to kill Franny for finding a pair in the house Romano shares with Veneziano! XD Luckily though, Veneziano cleared that up as France leaving them there after teaching him how to do a strip tease for Germany.**

**I do have more examples, but those are my top three. ;)**

**Anyway, now you at least know some of the places they've probably been. You're welcome. *Smirk***

O_o Gross!

Thanks so much *sarcasm* T_T

**IntraSule:**

** But you have to wear the leather pants, Sweddie pie! And I know that it isn't 1999, but we're going to party like it is! *does cabbage patch***

**Hey! Don't put those duds back on! *changes Sweden's clothes***

**Mathias: Taste bad? Pffft! Tell that to those fatass kids America has!**

**Geez, dude, at least put those carrots into a carrot cake or something! Blech!**

**You didn't need to like smoking, just at least pretend that you were. **

**Yeah, we do! And you'd be like the pouty model! ((Strike a pose! *strikes pose*))**

**Don't. You'll regret it...**

**Addelise: Daddy, don't threaten people.**

**Mathias: Hmph...fine.**

**Ninjas: Yay! Thank you, kind sir! :D**

**Me: Y'know, it creeps me out how simultaneous you guys can be. .-.**

**Ninjas: I know, right?**

**Me: O_e**

***puts an arm around Sweden's shoulder* Aw, Sve, don't be so down all the time! I'm one of the few people trying to get you your dream man! And I shall succeed!**

**Tino: *blushes and fiddles with his fingers* A-am I really Sweddie pie's, er, "dream man"?**

**Me: ...Where have you been? =_=**

**Tino: What? :(**

**Mathias: *in Norse***

**Okay, fine, I'll do some improvement, alright? Ugh, you could just like Mother, sometimes! *sticks out tongue***

**It's fine, Sve. Let's not...let's not talk about it anymore... We'll wait and see how she fares...**

**If you want to put it like that, then yes, I was merely testing your patience! u_u**

**So, you don't think that I would've kept it a secret for you if I had the choice? Fine, choose to not believe me, I don't give a shit!**

**...You know you could've had a better family if you told your boss about my abusive ways. You should've done so if living under my roof was too much suffering for you.**

**Oh, sure, I must surely like brats who draw and write obscene things on my face when I nap, hog-tie me, dog-pile me, put oatmeal in my lustrous hair, declare war on me just because I'm your brother (although, that's more with Ladonia than with Sealand) and hide my underwear! Ugh, and that damn Mod, don't get me started with that daughter-stealing kitten! *narrows eyes* You don't know what goes on with those boys when you're away...!**

**You became...you became an empty shell, Berwald. You became so damaged and empty from an early age, and it's gotten worse...Because of me...**

***smile* Okay, fine, I'll try my hand at finding some common ground with you. Maybe then I'll have some time to teach you how to use your voice and look for some optimism in life, and be grateful on your own accord instead of being told to do so.**

**If words fail you, bro, just make some noise or something! Growl! Snarl! Scream! Take advantage of their image of you! Use it! Be that damn brute if that's what they expect of you! Don't take their shit lying down!**

**...*in English* You need to get laid, Berwald.**

**Addelise: Daddy! Ew!**

**Mathias: Oh, right! Sorry! o_e**

**Hey, a question after a long period of no questions! ((XD)): If Sealand's your son and England is Sealand's older brother, then doesn't that make England your son as well? O_o**

No. I won't wear leather pants or silver streaks. I want to wear my regular turtlenecks and sweaters. It's cold outside.

*changes back into normal clothes*

Ah, but those obese children are the fault of whom? The parents. The parents never taught their kids healthy eating habits or exercise. The parents let their kids eat fast food and play video games for 6 straight hours.

I'm not making carrot cake.

No. I don't give in to peer pressure.

*frowns* Don't tell me what to do.

I don't want to be a model.

Alright ninja. Then sit still. I'll stitch you up to the best of my ability.

*blushes heavily and hides face*

*in Norse*

I am not Mother.

Just…be prepared for it.

*sigh* Figures

No, you obviously didn't try to protect my secret.

I'm not the kind of person who betrays his family. Plus, no human family could have raised me. You know this.

That's what kids do. Iceland did the same thing when he was little.

You certainly act like a child. And my children behave perfectly around me. I'll talk to them about the oatmeal, but you should really nap in your room, with the door locked. They probably "dog-pile" you because they want to wrestle with you or something. And that's really just how Ladonia is. I guess declaring war means he cares about you.

That's true, but just so you know, it wasn't entirely you. It was mostly you though. Children's minds are still developing, and depending on the way they're raised, they can either become confident and outgoing, or shy and withdrawn. If you put something like "nobody will ever love you" in a child's mind, it will stay with them their entire life. Can you only imagine if a human had been raised the same way I had?

Maybe…but I do know how to use my voice. If someone wants to push me out of the way to get somewhere, that's fine. If they're in such a rush to get somewhere, maybe they'll have time later to apologize.

I don't want to. Most of the time I can't use my voice at all. Sounds and words…just won't come out, even if I'm thinking them.

No it doesn't.


	126. Chapter 126

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**hetaliaforever123:**

**Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Stockholm: Tired, eh? Then you should rest! **

**Helsinki: He can't be that tired... Anyways, yeah, it was pretty daring of Ottawa. I don't know why she did that... **

**Stockholm: *feels stupid* Yeah, it was pretty bad. Sorry. **

**Helsinki: Actually, apologize to Mr. Canada. **

**Stockholm: Well... I don't know where he lives!**

**Helsinki: *poker face* Canada.**

**Stockholm: Where?**

**Helsinki: He lives in Canada.**

**Stockholm: Oh...**

**Helsinki: And, well... Berlin isn't particularly scary, it's just that when she's angry she's scary. **

**Stockholm: Plus, Moscow mentioned once that Berlin switched personalities in a very eery way... something to do with a curse and the Berlin Wall.**

**Helsinki: So we prefer not to confront Berlin when she's... in a mood.**

**Stockholm: Agreed.**

**Your friend (and best brother!) forever,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen (and Stockholm/Isak Oxenstierna)**

I'm so tired.

Maybe she did it for attention. That's sometimes why people act out.

I see.

**xXxXLupicidexXxX:**

** Lupi: Awww! Don't be like that Sve! I brought something to cheer you up...**

**Canberra: For the last time! /I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Here!/**

**Lupi: I figured you'd like him seeing as he complains nearly as much as you. He's one of Australia's kids BTW! :D**

**Canberra: I should be at home, fixing Dad's mistake! /AGAIN!/**

**Lupi: Nawwz! Now you two run along and go make friends...! *Disappears***

**Canberra: /God damn it Lupi!/ *Looks at Sweden* Uh... Hi?**

*frowns*

? Did you honestly just drag someone hear against their will? Not cool.

*sigh*

Hello.

**Jinx5647:**

** Cheerio, Sweden! My name is Aine S. Kirkland, commonly known as Ireland! You're quite the interesting chap of Northern Europe. I want to know your opinion of jerk-o little bother (whoops! Brother! Slip of the piten!), England. Also, is global warming going to affect any of you Nordics much if it gets too bad? I know that if it gets much worse,the Emerald Isle is going to get smaller! Also, ask Denmark if he wants a girl drinking buddy, because I've been a bit lonely lately... Sweden, chap, you're the best, answer soon! With shamrocks and a step dance, Ireland**

Greetings, Ireland.

Thanks?

England's not THAT bad, but then again, I don't have to live with him so I really don't have much of an opinion.

It's going to get really bad. We're rather worried about Greenland, Iceland, and Mathias.

Greenland is mostly ice, and her land is melting.

Iceland is a tiny island in the unforgiving north Atlantic.

Mathias's country lacks the natural barriers like mountains that Norway, Tino, and I have. His land is low lying and could easily be flooded. As bad as I get along with my brother sometimes, I don't want him to die. He's all I have left.

Of course, Tino, Norway, and I would have our coasts flooded, and that's where my capital is, so who knows how that will affect me personally.

It's not a matter of if, but when. Yet, it's still not too late. We may not reverse the damage for a long time, but if we can stop the loss of ice now, there is still hope.

Many low lying lands will be flooded. America might lose his whole east and west coasts. It's terrifying to think about.

Are you sure you want to drink with him? I wouldn't recommend it. He's a violent drunk and I'm worried he might try to…you know. Maybe Tino would be better for you to drink with; less chance of getting raped and/or sexually assaulted. Remember, unlike Norway and I, Mathias never got rid of his Viking instincts…(actually I never had any, I was off trading in the east while they were being barbarians in the west.) So they're still lurking in his personality.

I tend not to drink, but if that doesn't bother you, you can visit me. I stay away from alcohol because of my kids. And alcohol just tastes bad to me.

**Qualeshia Marshall:**

** Hello to you my good sir.**

**((This isn't a question))**

**Because I admire you soo much, when I buy my first house or just rent an apartment, I will get some furniture and accessories from IKEA. **

**I love ya that much. I LOVE IKEA SO MUCH!**

**((This is a question))**

**Also...have you ever heard of "The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo"? I have one and two.**

**((Have you as well, writer?))**

Hello.

Uh, okay?

Yes, I've heard of it. That's the English version of the Millennium Trilogy. If you directly translate the Swedish title to English, you get "Men who Hate Women." T_T Now THAT's a bad title.

((Yup, I've heard of them.))

**IntraSule:**

** I heard leather was pretty warm. Why don't you just wear leather pants? You need to up your cool status, yo!**

***goes to hide and replace Sweden's normal clothes with cooler stuff***

**Mathias: Aw, broski, why don't you ever let kids be kids? They have plenty of time for that exercise stuff! Let them eat their sweets and play their games. :(**

**Can you pwetty pwease make carrot cake? For Addie? *begging puppy eyes***

**Addelise: But I don't want-**

**Mathias: Hush, Windchime! You don't know what you want!**

**Addelise: Please stop calling me that. -_-**

**Mathias: Yeah right, whatever! Hmph!**

**Y U NO want to be supermodel? You should work with what you got! WERK ET! *does sexy pose***

**Addelise and Muertes: Not in front of us. You're scarring our minds. -_-"**

**Ninja Leader: Aye aye! Men! Prepare for stitches!**

**Ninjas: Hai! *stiffens up for the stitches***

***squeals and pulls happy gushy face* Awwwwwww, looky at Ber-Ber! He's hiding his face! D'aw, so freaking cute! ~(^3^)~ *suffocates Sweden in fangirl hug***

**Tino: It...it is indeed quite cute! ^_^**

***Mod does a pawpalm while Mathias laughs like crazy***

**Mathias: *in Norse* You sure do act like her! *crosses arms***

**Yeah, figures! Hmph! -n-**

**Whatever, Berwald. Whatever. *sigh***

**Yeah, but when Icey did it, it was cute! **

**Hmph! They only need to ask if they wanted to wrestle. They don't need to pull that sneaky dogpile crap on me! And what kind of kid wants to declare war on everyone he meets? That ain't healthy! *mumbles* I oughta shut off his little laptop...**

**Yes, I know. I learned it. That's why I'm trying to not say those types of things to Addelise.**

***shakes head* Whenever we do hang out, I'm definitely teaching you to use your voice. If you don't fight, then of course people are going to walk all over you like a friggin' doormat! You don't fight to be mean, Berwald, you fight to survive, with fists, words or other stuff that I can't think of at this point.**

**Tino: *walks up to Sweden blushing and twiddling his thumbs* U-um, h-hi, Sweddie pie... *quickly kisses Sweden and runs away***

**Me: Whoa! :O**

**Mod: What the- hey! Come back here and kiss my papa like a real man! *stands on hind legs and shakes paw angrily* COWARD!**

They're uncomfortable. Extremely uncomfortable. I really don't like how they hug my body. *is extremely self-conscious despite being skinny*

*puts regular clothes back and gets rid of "fashionable" clothes*

They have plenty of time to be kids Mathias. They color, they can read, they play games. But 4 hours of electronics isn't healthy. They aren't utilizing their childhood. They're wasting it by playing videogames. And as for sugar…we never used to eat it when we were children. Sucrose is extremely bad for children, and they can easily get addicted to it.

One problem with that. Ladonia is an internet micronation, so I'm not sure of what turning off his laptop would do to him, but I don't think it would do anything good.

By "for Addie" I assume you mean for yourself. She says she doesn't want any. I thought you hated carrot-cake because it has something remotely healthy in it.

There's an unhealthy amount of pressure on models to be unhealthily thin. I don't like that. I'm not photogenic in anyway. I don't want to be a model.

No Mathias. Just no. *face palms and sighs*

Alright. Now stop talking, you're making it worse.

*carefully stitches their wounds closed and uses alcohol as disinfectant*

*blushes and hides face* Please stop that.

GAK! Can't…breathe… *passes out*

*in Norse*

Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I don't remember her. She died before my memory started. What kind of a person was our mother?

*coughs awkwardly* Isn't a warrior SUPPOSED to be sneaky? They don't attack in broad daylight. They wait until dark, when nobody is watching.

You did the same thing.

*in English*

I know I have a problem with being a "doormat," but I don't want to be too assertive either. Would people really walk all over me if I don't say anything? Can't we all just coexist?

Says the guy who existed to fight to be mean. *sweat drop* Sorry, that was uncalled for.

There has to be another way. I don't want to hurt anyone and I'm no good with words.

Huh? *turns around and blushes when he sees Tino* H-hello Tino…

*gets kissed and turns a dark red* He…kissed me…I never… *faints*


	127. Chapter 127

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**hetaliaforever123:**

**Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Stockholm: You must be. You work too hard! You really deserve a break! And as your little brother, I really hope that you don't exhaust yourself too much.**

**Helsinki: ...Wow, pretty deep stuff.**

**Stockholm: What?**

**Helsinki: Anyways, yeah. I thought she did it for attention too. But then hwy does Berlin sometimes play pranks on Prussia as well?**

**Stockholm: Well, why does D.C. laugh when America embarrasses himself? **

**Helsinki: Uh...**

**Stockholm: 'Cuz it's funny! Look, people don't have to have a reason to do fun/funny stuff! They just want to have a laugh, that's all!**

**Helsinki: Still...**

**Stockholm: Speaking of fun stuff, I know what I'll do on April Fool's~ Guess what it is? Give up? I'll prank Denmark!**

**Helsinki: Oh gosh... please don't-**

**Stockholm: Shoot, it's that time already?! Well, see ya later!**

**Your friend (and best brother!) forever,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen (and Stockholm/Isak Oxenstierna)**

I do work hard but I do it to keep my mind busy. If I can keep my mind busy I won't think of him. If I don't think of him I won't feel so depressed. So being busy is good.

Who knows? *shrugs*

Engaging in a prank war with Mathias is a bad idea.

**TheDarkKitten:**

** First i have to say if you feel a strange aura kind of like russia's but more insane, that's my 2P self, we call her Demon she looks like this:**

**Wearing all black but has some hetalia a.k.a you guys on her shret (i have thruble spelling)**

**Blonde hair**

**A chainsaw**

**Ripped jeans**

**Blood all over her**

**And insane red eyes**

**If you see her, run, run like a damn italian, trust me she will try to kill you and finland if she sees him, sooner or later 2p Italy will come along and take her away.**

**Sencend i find you super cool, and cute, love the stare, i can make some of my friends, theachers, and a girl that lives with my scarried to death, i thank you staring master *bows to you like a japaese***

**Thrid and finllay i aggre on the yaoi, the creppest i russiaxchina and russiaxcanada i only like chubitaliaxholy roman empire and spianxromano but really it's werid, spain and romano are brothers (a lot of people forget that) and chubitalia and holy roman empire are brothers too. (also tenklly germany and italy (that incluse romano) are half brothers**

**see you and tell finland i say hi Im Caroline (care-line) but call me Kitten cuse i dont like my name (it means lady in french)**

Okay…but unless she's a nation she wouldn't be able to kill me.

Really? You think I'm cool? Thanks, but I'm actually a huge nerd. Cute? *blushes shyly* I don't know about that…I can't believe you actually like The Stare.

Spain and Romano actually aren't brothers, but they may be cousins in some way. You know how I said all us Germanics are related? Well so are the Romance language nations.

Chibitalia (You mean child Italy, right?) and Holy Rome are not actually related. Holy Rome is a child/grandchild of Germania while North and South Italy are children/grandchildren of Ancient Rome.

The thing is that Germany is Holy Rome, so no; he and the Italies are not related. I think I understand how you thought this though. If I understand you correctly, you think this because of Holy Rome and North Italy growing up together while Spain and South Italy grew up together. However, Spain was already fully grown when he took in South Italy. He was an empire and a pirate back then.

I don't really see him (or anyone for that matter) very much, but I'll pass on the greeting at the next world meeting.

Caroline is a lovely name, but if you don't like it, I will respect that and call you Kitten instead.

It had been a pleasure meeting you.

**IntraSule:**

** Pfft! Sweden, please! Those leather pants are perfect on you. I bet I know someone who likes how they look on you! *glances at Tino***

**Tino: *notices that I'm looking at him* Uh, um... may I help you?**

**Me: Tell Berwald that you find his butt smexy in leather!**

**Tino: *blushes* Wh-wh-what? **

**Me: You heard me! Now hop to it!**

**Tino: Uh, o-okay... *blushes dark red* I find Berwald's derriere... sexy...**

**Me: I SAID SMEXY! *flicks Tino's nose***

**Tino: Owie! D:**

**Me: Agh! What are you doing, Sweden?! Don't throw away those clothes! I worked FOREVER designing them for you! ;n;**

**Mathias: Oh, Berry! *waves hand dismissively* You're just overthinking things again! A little mind-numbing downtime isn't going to hurt them forever! I mean, I know I would like to drain the day away with some video games and computers! That stuff is totes cool. And they're only getting a little sugar; that stuff is way better than the pesticide-ridden fruits and veggies you're so fond of.**

**...Carrot cake has healthy stuff in it?! O_o**

**Addelise: Daddy, what do you think? "Carrot" cake?**

**Mathias: Uh...**

**Addelise: Listen to me, Daddy: *Carrot* cake. *Carrot* cake.**

**Mathias: *still unsure* Right...**

**Addelise: Please tell me you aren't serious. ._.**

**Mathias:...No...?**

**Aw, c'mon, Berry, that pressure to be thin thing is only for the female models, you'll be safe! And besides, you're really photogenic! Look at all of these photos the fangirls took of you! *shows photos* You got it, little broski! :D**

**Ninja Leader: *looks at his stitches and bows* Arigato, kind sir, for showing us mercy and treating our wounds. Now, if we may leave...?**

**Me: Hmmm... are you guys going to let this whole secret Berry and I have go?**

**Ninjas: Hai!**

***lets go of Sweden* Sorry, dude! *pours ice water in his pants* Wake up, man! Tino's wearing his sexy sweater! D:**

**Tino: I'm not-**

**Me: Shush! It'll help wake him up!**

**Tino: O-Oh! Okay... O/ / /o**

**Mathias: *in English* You most certainly do act like her. She was freaking strict and blunt, and she had that same blue-eyed glare you have whenever she gets angry. She was always riding my ass over the littlest of things like getting my clothes dirty or how I wore my hair or me hanging out with Holland and Prussia. Ugh, it was a nightmare. *softens* That is, whenever she's not telling jokes, healing my physical and mental battle wounds, and hugging us tightly when storms scared us. *chuckle* And you know, she had the most awesome recipe for honey bread with this cool blueberry dipping sauce that was outta this world!**

**Addelise: Are you guys talking about Grandma Scandinavia?**

**Mathias: Yeah, we are! :)**

**Yeah, but we're not in a freaking battlefield, dude! **

***shakes head* At the way you live, you'll never be able to experience the joys of assertiveness. You'll never be able to get even the smallest of things you want if you just let people wipe their dirty feet on you! Shove back a bit, it's not like your image can get any worse. No, we can't coexist if some of us are so willing to be pushed into the black space of isolation!**

**Addelise: Huh? :O**

**Mathias: Nothing, WindChime.**

**-_- Well, geez...**

**There is no other way; you tried all of your ways and they suck ass, dude.**

**Addelise: Daddy!**

**Mathias: Gah! Sorry! *cringe* Geez, Addie, you need to make some noise, too; I can't watch my mouth if I don't know if you're here.**

**Addelise: Right... -_-"**

**Mod: Agh! Papa! No! Wake up! Tino! You killed my father! *pulls out a mini kitten dagger and runs after Tino* VENGEANCE! Ah le-le-le-le-le-le-le-le-le-le-le!**

**Me: ._. Da Fuqua...?**

Intra, I will NEVER willingly wear leather pants. I like my sweaters and turtlenecks! Your designs aren't practical for the Swedish winter. I know I don't get cold, but people WILL get suspicious if I walk around dressed like THAT. I'm not supposed to exist, remember?

Stop harassing Tino.

I'm not throwing them away, I'm donating them to charity so some orphan or poor person can wear them. Or you can have them back to reuse the fabric if you so wish.

It's not healthy to stare at a computer or video game all day. Humans need social interaction. And nutrition.

A little would be fine in moderation, but you're encouraging them to pig out of chocolates and processed foods. Of course, there are healthy sugars. Glucose, which is what food gets broken down into, is a sugar that contains the nutrients of the food we ate. Sucrose is the artificial sugar that's bad for you.

And also Mathias, you've been here enough to know that I grow my own fruits and vegetables in a greenhouse that YOU HELPED ME BUILD. Also, my country doesn't use pesticides on crops. Even if they do, when I do buy vegetables and fruits, I buy from local farmers. Helps family farms AND has no pesticides. Your point is moot.

*face palm* You're kidding me, right? Mathias. CARROT cake. It contains CARROTS. I can't believe you are just now learning this.

Photogenic? You're kidding me, right? *points to pictures of him falling off a chair, down the stairs, sneezing, and half asleep* My passport photo doesn't look great either. It looks more like a mug shot.

Don't bend like that! You don't want to risk tearing the stitches. Also, these kind of stitches dissolve, so you don't have to worry about getting them removed.

Just avoid heavy labor and let your bodies heal.

You are free to leave, but be careful.

Gah! AGAIN Intra? Really? *frowns and goes to change pants* Ice water does NOT feel good there!

You splashed water on my glasses! I can't see! *crashes into the wall and falls to the ground* Ouch! I'm okay…I think.

Mathias, you do remember that I told you I remember absolutely nothing about Mother, right?

So maybe I am like her. Well, she had to raise you didn't she?

Also, no wonder she didn't want you "hanging out" with them…did I get the "lingo" right? I should stop trying to talk like that. *cough* Anyways, they're bad influences. No offence to them, but I'd prefer you don't smoke and drink so much; you have a tendency to get in more trouble around them too.

And by all means, stay away from America. He's already been corrupted enough. He doesn't need you and your friends dragging him down. He's a good kid.

*slaps self* Wow, I really do nag a lot. Sorry brother.

I don't like being assertive. I feel bad when people cry. I'm easily guilted into things.

Actually, my image COULD get worse. They could accuse me of giving Tino Stockholm Syndrome (which I did NOT give him, if he even does have it). They could also accuse me of being a pedophile because they think all gays are pedophiles. I am most certainly NOT a pedophile.

I'm sure there's some solution somewhere. War is NOT the answer. It's probably right in front of me too. Eventually I'll figure it out and then feel ridiculous for not figuring it out sooner.

You never tried to control your tongue anyways Mathias. -_-

*slowly wakes up* Ugh my head hurts. *sits up* Yup, I'm fine.


	128. Chapter 128

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**IntraSule:**

**Wait, Sweddie pie, don't you have some Swedes that walk in the cold weather NAKED? What's wrong with wearing these clothes if you have nudist Swedes?**

**Why should I stop harassing him?**

**Tino: B-because it's mean?**

**Me: QUIET, DINO TINO!**

**Tino:...Okay...**

**Me: Eh, go ahead, take them to an orphanage. Don't know many children who can fit your size, but whatever...**

**Mathias: And what's wrong with human interaction from over the webs? They're talking, they're playing, they're having a good time. You're just being a shrew. -3-**

***goes limp* Ugh, Sweden, no one asked for a freaking health class, dude! **

**Oh, so you don't like using pesticides, then? Um... *turns around, dials his cell phone, and holds it closely***

**Holland: *from the phone* Ugh, what do you want?**

**Mathias: *whispering to the phone* Sssh! Listen! Dude, you know how I ordered the pesticide spray for Berry's garden for next month?**

**Holland: Why the fuck are you whispering? And yeah...**

**Mathias: Cancel it. No more, okay?**

**Holland: WHAT THE HELL, DUDE?! HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST CANCEL YOUR ORDER OF PESTICIDE JUST LIKE THAT, HUH?! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THOUSANDS OF MY PEOPLE DEPEND ON THAT JOB AND THE WAY THE ECONOMY IS, YOU'RE JUST GOING TO SKIP OUT ON ME LIKE THAT?! AND DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF A HASSLE IT IS TO JUST CANCEL A WHOLE MONTH'S SUPPLY OF THAT SHIT, AND-!**

**Mathias: *hangs up and turns around* Uh, heh heh heh, well, that was...uncomfortable. ^_^"**

***looks at photos* I don't know, Berwald, these are pretty good. I especially like the ones where you fall down the stairs. Ha, those are the funniest ones! XD**

**I thought it was just called carrot cake because of the little orange bits and- oh, God, I'm gonna be sick... *turns green***

**Addelise: Daddy, it isn't that bad.**

**Mathias: You don't know that, Addie! D': *throws up a little all over his shirt* ...Ew!**

**Ninja Leader: Arigato, kind sir! Men, we take our leave! **

**Ninjas: HAI!**

***Ninjas disappear in a cloud of green mist***

**Me: *waving to the empty space they were in* Goodbye, ninjas! :)**

***bends down to look at Sweden's face*...Sorry, Sweddie pie. Ouch, that looked like a nasty hit to the face, dude! :3**

**Mathias: Yeah, I know you don't remember Mother, and it sucks, too. You missed out on a lot of good memories.**

***awkward sweatdrop* Yeah...lingo isn't for you, broski; you got it right, but it doesn't sound as cool coming from you. Also, they are pretty cool people and my friends, and they don't get me into trouble all of the time. We do some cool stuff together, like fishing and hunting!**

**Pffft, "stay away from America, he's a good kid." You sound so old, dude, like an old school teacher! Lighten up! I'm not going to make him any worse than he already is, okay?**

**Addelise: Ouch, Uncle Sweden, you don't have to slap yourself. :(**

**Mathias: Pffft, you're an old softie, Berry, I swear! *pinches Sweden's cheek***

**Huh, you do have a point there. Well, I guess if it must come to that, then so be it. ((I still don't get the connection between pedophile and homosexuals. :/))**

**Yeah, sure, Berry, there's another, more peaceful solution somewhere in this dog-eat-dog society. *pats Sweden's shoulder* You give me a call when you find it, and I'll give you a call when someone finds the cure to cancer, okay?**

**I didn't bother to control my tongue because I didn't know about my kid before. *laughs and ruffles Addelise's hair***

**Addelise: Not funny, Daddy. -_-"**

**Me: *gives Sweden a glass of water to feel helpful* Are you sure you're okay? Because if you aren't, then it'll be a bad thing for me to tell you that Tino kissed ya and stuff and make you faint again.**

Well I'm not a nudist, now am I?

Don't be mean to Tino.

And please stop harassing me.

They can reuse the material.

But they aren't getting exercise. Besides, there's proof that too much computer use makes you more antisocial. I don't want my children to be as lonely as I am.

*rolls eyes* You should know by now Mathias that talking to me is like conversing with a history or health book.

No I don't. Pesticides are harmful to the environment. They cause "superweeds."

*narrows eyes in Mathias's direction* You did WHAT to my garden?! *goes to clean off plants and dispose safely of pesticide*

*glares at Mathias* Idiot. Falling down the stairs HURTS. Those are terrible pictures.

*rolls eyes* So overdramatic. It's called carrot cake for a reason. Are you seriously reacting like that to eating something healthy?

Disgusting.

Be good.

*sweat drops*

*sarcasm* Right, because anything I say that's "cool" automatically becomes uncool, am I right?

You also drink and smoke, go on "panty" raids, harass women and civilians, and pig out on junk food. T_T

Don't you dare corrupt America even more than you already have. He's but a child compared to us.

Of course, I AM an old man. I guess I've always acted at least twice my physical age.

I am NOT a softie. Okay, maybe a little bit.

So be it.

((Exactly. There is NO link, but homophobes like to make up some shitty excuse to legally justify their bigotry.))

I'm probably overlooking a peaceful solution…

Actually there can't be one single cure for cancer, as cancer behaves very differently in different locations. There needs to be at least one cure per type of cancer.

Oh really, so you don't care about teaching your innocent kid brother to swear, but Mother Nature forbid that you swear in front of your daughter. *sarcasm*

I'm…fine…I'm okay…really. *shakily stands up*

**TheDarkKitten:**

** You believe in what you believe and ill believe in what i believe (not to sound rude) as for Demon, she has the power to kill anything that she thinks (and i think too) is cute so watch it (agein not to sound rude) dont care if your a nerd cause my famliy is full of nerds (im one of them) i used the stare on one of my teachers and they just back away XD**

**Kitsune: Yo!**

**OMFG! Sweden meet one of many OC i have Kitsune or Foxy (dont call her Kit, she WILL END YOU!)**

**Kitsune: yo, sweden, dude (shes NOT American) look up It's Christmas 4 Bad Guyz 2 on youtube if have it and show it to Finland X)**

**...*hits head on wall* (i do this a lot)**

**Kitsune: sorry she heard Holy Roman Emprie's ending to hetalia full version and she trying (and failing) NOT to cry**

**it's so sad can i have a hug (hugshappy Kitten) *stells your glass and puts them on* I forget what its like to have glass on * puts back on you***

**Kitsune: you and glass (she loves to stell glass then ware them then puts them back on the owner)**

**The resion i hate my name is because i was bullied because of my d**n name and people called me Coraline because of it. Great talking to agein! :)**

**NOTE: Demon is abolle to change her red blood into black blood ( you can tell when the blood all over her changes to black) Things to know about black blood:**

**1 its thicker then normal blood**

**2 bladed wepions and guns do little damige to her, puchs and attacks to her soul (like magic) will work**

**3 2P Italy has knives that i drnched in magic that will knock her out**

**4 if someone gets black blood in their vains the must NOT lisien to the black blood demon, he'll make them insane, has insane as Demon**

((LOL okay, hey Miss! Accept Mother Nature as your lord and savior!))

Sorry, just ignore Admin. He's kind of a jerk.

((Am NOT! XP))

Yes, you are.

((Meany!))

I know.

((At least your family of nerds doesn't refer to itself as "the Nerd Herd" DX I almost DIED of embarrassment.))

I don't like being seen as intimidating. It makes me feel bad about myself.

Um, hello Miss Kitsune.

*gently hugs* ((I KNOW! *sobs* TOO MUCH FEELS!))

Hey, I need those to see. *gropes blindly for glasses* You wouldn't take someone's crutches to try them out when the person needs the crutches to get around.

I'm not sure who Coraline is, but I will respect your preferred name.

O…kay…that's more than a bit creepy.

O_o I'm not going to say that I'm complete sane, because that's not true, but at least I'm more sane than "Demon."

**hetaliaforever123:**

**Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Stockholm: Oh, so you just work to keep yourself busy... Well, just don't work yourself TOO hard. And who's "hi-"?**

**Helsinki: *covers his mouth* He he he, ignore him, please. Yeah, this is a confusing world. **

**Stockholm: *removes Helsinki's hand* Aw, why not? Prank wars are awesome! And plus, I overheard Copenhagen making plans, so I joined with him! We're going to prank him hard!**

**Helsinki: It's best not to, though...**

**Stockholm: *pouts* Boo you. Both of you. You guys aren't fun.**

**Helsinki: I'm just saying, Mr. Sweden's right! It's probably not a good idea... you might end up like Ottawa!**

**Stockholm: Still, it's an experiment! Think of it that way! We'll see how it happens!**

**Helsinki: *sighs***

**Your friend (and best brother!) forever,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen (and Stockholm/Isak Oxenstierna)**

I won't.

Because it's childish and immature. Also, it's not wise to try and prank Danes. They don't take it well.

Yeah, good luck with that.


	129. Chapter 129

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**hetaliaforever123:**

**Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Well, it's too late now. Stockholm went ahead to Copenhagen's place to plan the prank. *sighs* He doesn't always listen...**

**Anyways, D.C. told me about Valentine's, and... it sounds as if... well, I'm not one to gossip, but he's planning on sending an anonymous one to London. thoughts?**

**And I feel like helping Ottawa out. I heard she's somewhere in Berlin right now. **

**Your friend forever,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen**

*sigh* Stockholm makes risky decisions all the time.

He can do what he wants.

So Berlin caught her then?

**TheDarkKitten:**

** Sorry about stelling your glass, habit from when i was little (id stell all kinds of stuff and glass are one of these things)**

**Demon: HELL-O!**

**F**K, WHAT H**L, DEMON!**

**Demon: Your so cute I wish i could kill you and Sweden but 2P Italy toke my chainsaw and put me in hand cuffs, the kind with magic.**

**Ok...crazy b***h, sorry but this my 2P if you don't think she's crazy, your not a girl (me) who is attack by her ever day it's a habit.**

**Demon: Maybe i can kill Russia first then Sweden...**

**See! anyways i wanted to tell you about two videos (i laughed so i fell out my chair) Ones MMD Italy's "big" brother and the other is [MMD x AP Hetalia] Great... You Woke Him Up dont ask just watch, fangirls**

**Demon: I might want to kill China too**

**That's it im done with you, Demon! It was nice talking with you.**

**Demon: Bye Sweden see you when come to Kill you!**

**Phyico!**

O_o Hello to you too Demon.

*raises eyebrow* Well, neither Author nor I are girls. Also, Mathias used to attack me everyday. I'm used to it.

((You should watch "[MMD x Hetalia] Sealand, What Did You Do?" XDDD))

"Him?" Who is that?

Please don't kill anyone.

**IntraSule:**

** ...You could be one. .-.**

**I can be mean if I want to! XP**

**Tino: But WHY would you want to be mean to me?**

**Me: Because you're painfully dense! **

**Tino: W-what? Why am I dense? O_o**

**Me: Take a guess... *glances at Sweden***

**Tino: Huh? *looks at Sweden* What are you talking about?**

**Mathias: If they aren't getting enough exercise, then why are their fingers so strong, huh? Typing exercise, bro! **

**Addelise: That's not how it works.**

**Mathias: It is if I say so, dang it!**

**Addelise:...Okay, then...**

**Mathias: Sorry, Berry! I just thought that maybe you can't be too careful with the garden and just had the pesticide sprayed around the greenhouse to keep the bugs away.**

**Don't have a cow, Ber-Ber! It's not like people are pleased that you fell down the stairs (but it's sure funny as heck, tee hee!)**

**I don't like eating healthy stuff, Ber-Ber! It's gross and nasty and disgusting and weird-tasting and it gives me gas! :C**

**Addelise: *sigh* Here Daddy *pulls out a clean tee shirt***

**Mathias: Thank you! *changes shirt and burns the vomit-covered one***

**Me: Do you want an ice pack for that wall bump, dude?**

**Tino: Oh, Sweddie pie, you're so strange! *giggle***

**Me: Agh! Dude! Don't laugh at him! He's sensitive! D:**

**Tino: Oh, sorry! I didn't mean it like that!**

**Mathias: Well, yeah, I mean, you're too nerdy to use slang, bro. It's like trying to get a cat to bark: it's just silly and will only sound funny.**

**Hmph, do you have any salsa to go with that list of my bad behaviors? *sarcasm***

**Addelise: What? O_o That doesn't make any sense!**

**Mathias: Ugh, never mind it, Addelise!**

**Hey, I didn't corrupt the kid! The politicians did! I was just showing him how to have fun- oh, you mean that. ._.**

***playfully punches Sweden's arm* Dude, if you were an inanimate object, you'd totally be Play-Doh. You're that soft, you soft-serve ice cream, you! ^3^ **

**Like I said, Ber-Ber, there is no peaceful solution to anything...**

**Addelise: You're scaring me, Daddy. :(**

**Mathiass: I'm just telling the truth, love.**

**Ugh, there you go with that sciency stuff again! -_- You keep complicating conversations, bro.**

***didn't sense sarcasm* Well, yeah, I mean, it's kinda too late for you, so...yeah. .-.**

**Mod: *runs back to Sweden and hug his leg* Yay, you're alive! **

**Me: Uh, Mod, why are you covered in blood?**

**Mod: Huh? *looks down at blood-covered fur* Oh, that! Eh heh heh heh, no reason!**

**Me: I don't trust you. O_o**

*stares at the floor* He's not dense…I'm just bad at communication…

That's because I make them go outside and play. Your point is mute.

Mathias…I live just outside of the Arctic Circle. I don't get bugs. Pesticides are poison. You're only making the weeds immune. And possibly killing my plants. T_T Try ASKING before you do something to my garden next time.

*sarcasm* Right, because they WEREN'T too busy laughing to care that I possibly sprained my ankle.

It doesn't HAVE to taste bad. It probably has to do with your cooking. Sealand and Ladonia enjoy their vegetables.

If they give you gas, then take GasX. If VEGETABLES are giving you gas, there's probably something wrong with your gastrointestinal track.

I'm a nation, Intra. I'm fine.

*rolls eyes* I knew that. I KNOW I'm a nerd, okay? I get the point.

Yes, Mathias I mean THAT. You thought you'd teach me to be a REAL man, which to you meant learning to withstand pain. So you had people beat me up. Great parenting! *sarcasm* Because NOTHING quite raises self-esteem like getting beat up everyday for being different, starting at a young age! *more sarcasm*

Well, I'm not play-dough, now am I?

Of COURSE there are peaceful solutions to everything! Hello, Martin Luther King Jr., Malcolm X, Gandhi, etc. Some of the most successful protests in history were peaceful. War is unnecessary. All it does it hurt people. I'm sick of fighting. I'm sick of seeing families torn apart and lives destroyed. I'm sick of seeing countries invaded, and the barbaric tactics they use to keep innocent civilians in line.

You should know by now, if you're going to converse with me, then you should expect me to be factual. You've known me for HOW long again?

*reaches down to gently pet Mod* Of course I am. I'm a nation. It's not NEARLY that easy to get rid of me.

O_o Why ARE you covered in blood? Eww. Into the bathtub you go! *goes to bathe Mod*

**FBFan:**

**So, I'm still alive!**

**It's been very busy with thanksgiving, christmas, and then the Superbowl. Busy but fun. what y' been up to?**

**Technically, Liechtenstein started out as a Roman providince, so there's no guarente to her heritage. Rome may very well be her dad, from what France tells me, rome was quite handy with the ladies. **

**Mardi Gras is in a week or two and I JUST CAN"T WAIT! It's going to be so much fun! Children will be out of school, there will be partying in the streets and houses, King Cake eaten, and shiny beads thrown off huge, beautiful floats! It one of my favorite holidays, what I am known for! People will be shouting 'throw me something, mister!' Later there will be balls, and more fun times, so so much to do and see and taste and...**

**sorry, I get exited and carried away when I talk about Mardi Gras. You might not here from me for a while.**

**Have you seen the Hobbit or wreck-it Ralph? Both were excelent movies. Vanelliope from Wreck it Ralph reminds me of Peter, a lot. I could also see you as Fix-it Felix(cause you make good furniture) and Denmark as Ralph(spiky hair, destructive when angry)**

**Till next time,**

**Louisa 3**

Hello again Louisiana. It's been quite a while.

Yeah, I've heard the Superbowl is a big deal in America…the closest things we have in Europe are probably Eurovision and the World Cup.

Oh, the usual: dealing with my obnoxious brother and his friends, world meetings so painfully pointless that they make me want to bang my head against the wall until I finally pass out, meetings with my boss, and taking care of the kids. And then there are the Nordics' meetings and Germanic Family Reunions.

Really? That's interesting. I guess while that was happening in central Europe, I was probably wandering around somewhere (literally) blindly, completely lost while my brother and Norway caused destruction elsewhere.

So…is Mardi Gras a jazz festival? It seems to be very popular in New Orleans…something to do with French influence I presume?

I haven't seen either. I generally don't watch movies. I did, however, see Les Misérables, and however humiliating it was, I sobbed.

Alright, take your time responding. I understand that people have lives, even if I don't.


	130. Chapter 130

((I'm so sorry for the slow updates! Junior year is a killer! Right now I'm working on my gigantic research paper, and the deadlines are a hastle.))

((I just got back from taking the ACT. It was a pain in the ASS!))

((Yesterday was the GSA Valentine's Day Dance, and I am proud to say I started the fandom mess on the Valentine's wall. XD One of the Valentine's said, "Fandoms, thanks for making my day 2000X better!" from Anon.))

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**TheDarkKitten:**

**I love that video, these one with Romano, Japan, and Italy XXXXXDDDDDD**

**Connor: Hi Sweden. What's it like to have a brother with an axe *pulls out a battle axe***

***throws a 4 bladed sythe at Connor* Crazy brother, yes this is my younger brother.**

**Connor: *blocks the sythe but barly* Insane sister.**

**I have sythe and you just called me insane *Kitten uses the stare***

**Connor: Mep *it's super eaffcted* nnnnice meeettting you Ssssweden. *runs like Italy***

**Ok first off i kind of used a mix of your stare and cuteness. Senced, Demon will only want kill you more if you tell her not to kill anyone.**

**Demon Italy: BOO!**

**Didn't scary me. *broed***

**Demon Italy: D**N! HOW IS IT SO HARD TO SCARY YOU!**

**No idea. Sweden this is Demon Italy, a demon vorison of Italy.**

**Demon Italy: Ciao Mister Sweden! :)**

**What do you want Demon Italy?**

**Demon Italy: Ve Out of these elements which is you favrite? Fire/Flame,**

**Earth/Ground,**

**Demon Italy: Water/Ice,**

**Undead/Dark XD,**

**Demon Italy: Magic/Light,**

**Tech/Thunder,**

**Demon Italy: Air/Wind,**

**Both of Us: And Life/Grass!**

**Great talking with you! *in the background you can see Demon Italy being pulled away by Demon Germany***

**P.S. Watch the AsdfMovies**

Hello Conner. It's not that bad, unless he uses his axe on me, when he knows I'm blind…

What do you suggest I use then, reverse psychology?

Hello Italy.

I guess…water and ice? Just because I like the cold.

I've already seen them. My favorite was the vomiting rainbows.

**hetaliaforever123:**

** Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**I know! He does that. Sometimes, I wish he didn't... especially when he tested out Stockholm Syndrome. By mistake, I stumbled upon Beijing and D.C. talking about what happened...**

**All right, then. I just think it will be awkward, but Paris will never stop bugging them about it, knowing her. *sighs* Paris and her matchmaking instincts... one time, she tried to pair me up with Minsk. Very, VERY bad idea. She's obsessed with Moscow...**

**Eh, no, not yet. But, Berlin did spot her, so I guess so. Ottawa's pretty quick on her feet when it comes to escaping, though.**

**Your friend forever,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen**

Just like Mathias. -_-

Everything is awkward around me.

I see…well Ottawa made a bad decision.

**IntraSule:**

** *Addelise, Human!Mod, Iceland, and Human!Muertes are on a makeshift stage, Addelise holding a microphone, Mod and Iceland holding guitars, and Muertes at the drums. Norway and Austria are in a far corner, Austria at his piano and Norway holding his violin.***

***All but Addelise wear black tee shirts and black and gray camouflage cargo pants, Addelise wearing a royal-looking ivory gown, strategically torn and "dirty" in places to look like she was in a struggle***

**Addelise: Ladies and gentlemen, Daddy and Uncle Sweden, The Rose Blood Masquerade...**

**Mathias: Oh, another concert! *claps giddily and bounces in his seat, which happens to be Sweden's lap for some unknown reason***

***Addelise nods to her band members. Austria, Iceland, Muertes, and Mod began to play their instruments***

**Addelise: * looks down and sings solemnly* Travel through a swamp of light, it's no surprise-**

**Muertes and Mod: We're caught up in misty visions.**

**Addelise: Fear lurks your mind. The truth is hard to find. **

**Muertes and Mod: Did we choose the right side?**

**Addelise: Did we pick the right fight?**

**There are traitors and heroes,**

**Beggars who won't belong in this world**

**They believe in the same truth, believe in eternal time**

**Forever more!**

**I~ hope~!**

**Me: *runs right in* I HEAR CRYOSHELL! *slides into a sitting position next to Sweden's feet* Yay!**

**Addelise: *not breaking the composed attitude* Alone, we are not complete**

**Left for defeat-**

**Muertes and Mod: In need of a place to turn to.**

**Addelise: It's time we settle the score, and ask for more-**

**Muertes and Mod: Ask for a new beginning.**

**Addelise: *clenches her fist in the air* Now it's time you start winning!**

**There are traitors and heroes,**

**Beggars who won't belong in this world!**

**They believe in the same truth,**

**Believe in eternal time**

**Forever more!**

***points at Sweden* When you're drowning in shadows, look for the light in your heart! *points at her heart* And you'll see!**

**That courage is easy, now that you're not alone!**

***claws at her with her free hand, as if suffering* FOREVER MOOOOOOOORE!**

***Austria, Iceland, Mod, and Muertes start writhing and playing their instruments earnestly, really feeling the music***

**Muertes: *in high note* O-o-o-ooooh!**

**Addelise: Forever more-ore! **

***starts tearing up***

**Forever! Forever! Forever more, forever! Forever more, forever! Forever more, forever more!**

***Norway brings them to an end with a slowly, sad violin play. Addelise tosses the microphone to the floor and falls to her knees, shoulders shaking with sobs***

**Mod: Oh, babe! *kneels next to Addelise and hugs her tightly***

**Mathias: *clapping and sobbing loudly like a baby* Oh, Addie, that was-! *sniffles and wipes runny nose on sleeve* Sweden, my baby girl! *cries on Sweden's shoulder***

**Addelise: Eh heh heh, sorry about that. I guess I, uh, got too caught up. :')**

*claps*

Hey, get off me Mathias! *pushes him off lap*

Very interesting song…it is true, there usually is no right or wrong. The world is not black and white.

*understands personal connection to lyrics but says nothing*

**FBFan:**

**Hey~**

**Yeah the superbowl is HUGE in our house. AND it was held in my place! Maryland and California(and thus, the east coast and west coast) were constantly getting into fights though, which caused me a lot of property damage though. THey promised to pay it back eventually though...probably by 2025, the jerks. There were some funny parts. Maryland and Virginia tried getting together to curse California, but ended up summoning Hawaii instead somehow...I'm glad for all the tourist though. AND They're just in time for Mardi Gras!**

**I know what you mean about pointless meetings. State meetings are usually utter chaos, and the only thing we agree on is that milk should probably remain the national drink(not unanimous). I sometimes wonder about the state and national possessions thing. I mean, I can understand a motto and anthem, but I don't always think it's necessary. Like, Utah has a state oven, for some strange reason.**

**Mardi Gras was kind of started by Catholics, a long time ago. You see, it starts a week before Lent, on what we call Fat Tuesday(which, in french, is actually mardi gras), when the parting truly begins(some people start way earlier than that though.) It was here long before Jazz came to be. (Though nowadays you can hear lots of Jazz plaid on the street at the time. Mystic societies, called krewes, build floats, giant, beautiful moving structures from where members toss down beads, stuffed animals, and toys. **

**It's not just me though. I think it's in a lot of countries in Europe, usually refered to as Carnival. Don't you have something called 'fettisdagen'?**

**Yes, I saw Les Miserables as well, and it was beautiful, stunning. I was once in the musical as well. I enjoy theatre, so I auditioned for the play once at a little theatre in a small town. I was thrilled to be Lovely Lady #3. But I was in a lot of other scenes as well.**

**Hey, I heard Denmark had a micronation as well, Elleore? Have you met her? **

**Louisa~**

So it is like Eurovision then. You don't want to talk to most of Europe before Eurovision…some of us get really competitive. I dislike competition. If I win, so be it. If I lose, so be it.

Milk? Really? Utah REALLY has a state oven? Why?! What's the point of that? It's like having a state toilet or something.

That's very interesting. Yes, it's true, we do have those holidays. I just didn't realize that Mardi Gras was the French name for fettisdagen. Well, now I know! *shrugs*

Les Miserables inspired Hungary, so she made all of us nations do the musical and present it to our bosses. Mine laughed. I got stuck as Eponine, which means I had to sing. It was extremely embarrassing. To make matters worse, Tino got cast as Marius. I'm sure Hungary did this on purpose. -_-

Yes, I've met her. She's very cute. I just hope Mathias doesn't corrupt her…he's not responsible enough to be a parent…


	131. Chapter 131

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**hetaliaforever123:**

**Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Yes, very much like Mr. Denmark... I still think Stockholm hangs around Copenhagen too much...**

**Try being me. No one from the capitals bothers talking to me unless it's one of the Nordic capitals...**

**Yes, she did. I guess she wanted attention?**

**Your friend forever,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen**

**TheDarkKitten:**

**NEVER USE REVERSE PSYCHOLOGY!**

**Nedews: Hello *he's Swedish but I'm making him write in English***

**Nedews! Of the elements I like Undead/Dark because I'm the night girl of family NOT because...**

**?: YOUR EMO!**

**PETER! (NOT SEALAND/PETER) I'M NOT EMO, EMOS CUT THEMSELVES, I DON'T!**

**Peter: Kesesesese! *runs away naked***

**Nedews: Put some cloths on.**

**Peter: ZE AWZOME ME VON'T PUT UNAWZOME CLOZZ ON!**

**?: Bruder! *A wild Alice appers and Peter stops in his tracks***

**Alice get you stuiped and older some cloths on NOW before I kill Him with magic! *I have British, Scottish, and Irish blood* I'm not in the mood!**

**Alice: Ja ja. *Peter and Alice are German***

**Nedews: Tell him.**

**Fine...You know when asked if I'd take...**

**Peter: PUSSY! *He's being chased by Alice, his younger sister***

**IT'S YOUR FLAT THAT I WAS HIT ON THE BACK WITH CRUTCHES!**

**Nedews: Clam down.**

**Give me music and I'll clam down *is given headphones* beterrrrrrr *I'm purring***

**Peter: The answer is that she stay 10 feet away from the person with crutches, she's scared of crutches. Ksesesese!**

***dark and clod voice* PETER!**

**Peter: RUN AWSOMELY AWAY!**

**Me and Alice: YOU GET BACK HERE PETER/BRUDER!**

**Nedews: If you haven't notice my name is a back words Sweden. It's because I'm Ghost Sweden, ghost just like the liven sides name back words.**

**It was good talking with again Sweden. :)**

**Alice: And how are you not fased by Peter naked?**

**Grow up with boys who liked and still (baby brother) like to run round the house naked.**

**Alice: 0-0 Oh and Airon is still sorry for hitting you in the back with his crutches when he got mad at Peter (and tried to hit him)**

**Please tell him that I forgive him all readly.**

**Awsome Prussia (Peter): You girls comen are not?**

**Me and Alice: Unlock...My...Heart! *shiny light***

**Serious Germany (Alice): CHARACTER TRANSFORMTION: SERIOUS GERMANY!**

**Moonlight Umbreon (Me): CHARACTER TRANSFORMTION: MOONLIGHT UMBREON!**

**Awsome Prussia (Peter): *runs yelling* CAN'T CATCH THE AWSOME ME! KSESESESESESE!**

**Serious Germany (Alice): Bruder!**

**Moonlight Umbreon (Me): Why does he have character like Prussia...why? *Peter was half creatied by me and half by Demon***

**I forgot! IT'S A MOUTH AWAY FROM MY B-DAY!**

**P.S. Watch The Mean(er) Kitty Song!**

**xXxXLupicidexXxX:**

**Lupi: Derpdy-derp...! Hi Sve, ya miss me? :D**

**Canberra: *Frowns* Nobody in their right mind would miss you... Maybe that's why we haven't seen Prussia in a while...**

**Lupi: Nah. He's going through of his 'I think it's awesome to alone, and I'm not deluding myself because I think that nobody loves me...' phases.**

**Caberra: Ah... That's explain it. So Sweden, I hear that you have idiot sibling troubles as well?**

**Lupi: I knew that you guys'd get along! _**

**Portugal: *Groans* Remind me why I'm here again...**

**Lupi: *Side tackles* 'Cuz you're fun to huggle!**

**Portugal: *Eye twitch***

**Canberra: *Backing away slowly***

Not especially.

Yes I do. *stares in the direction of Mathias, who's screaming at a coloring book*

Angering a nation is not a very smart idea…

**IntraSule:**

**Fine! He's half dense!**

**Tino: But I don't get it. WHY? D:**

**Me: Because... You don't realize stuff, so there! u_u**

**Tino: What? That doesn't make any sense! That doesn't explain a darn thing! D:**

**Me: It makes sense when I say it does! Either keep up or get lost! u_u"**

**Mathias: And what do those kids of yours do when you send them off? They set firecrackers off in cats! That's right! I said it! I snitched on them! They find random cats whenever they can on the streets and shove lit fireworks down their windpipes! Some of the cats don't survive the second day! *breaks down and cries* Oh, my poor Mr. Nip-nip! He was so young and never had a chance! D'X**

**Addelise: Daddy... that was you. ._.**

**Mathias:...Oh, yeah. :')**

**Addelise: Daddy, that's not good! D:**

**Mathias:...Oh, yeah. :'(**

**I didn't want to ask you in the first place because I knew you'd get pissy about having any sort of poison around your food, even if it kept the bugs away!**

**I know I was laughing! X'D**

**Addelise: Daddy...**

**Mathias: What? It's all in good humor! :D Besides, he's a nation; he'll heal, they know.**

**What normal kids enjoy vegetables? You screwed their minds, Berry! XP **

**My gastro-whatchamacallit is FINE, thank you verreh much! u_u**

**Addelise: He has a point, though.**

**Mathias: Then why don't YOU eat veggies, then?**

**Addelise:...Nevermind.**

**Tino: I hope you are okay, Sweden. That really DID look like a nasty bump. :(**

**Me: *trollface* If you're so worried, Tino, then why don't you kiss his boo-boo, then, to make it better?**

**Tino: *thinks* Hmmm...That's not a bad idea! :D *kisses Sweden's forehead***

**Me: *rubs hands evilly* Hm-hm, yeeeees, my plan is coming along perfectly!**

**Tino: W-what? O_o**

**Mathias: *inner immature jock comes out* NERD! *points* NER-ERD~! :D**

**Addelise: *rolls eyes* Daddy, must I bring out Kinny again...?**

**Mathias: NO! D8**

**-_-" Well, damn, I was only teaching what I learned...**

***pinches your arm* Hm...there might be a possibility that you are Play-Doh, little brother! *smirk* And I see that you're the color... green! :D *giggles***

**...They all got shot. And the world is still full of shit. Seems like "peace" isn't working out so well.**

**Addelise: Daddy, Uncle Sweden is right! Too much fighting is just terrible, and retaliation through violence is just going to bring out the cruel animals in us and continue the cycle. Sure, the peaceful leaders were shot, but look at the activists and peace-givers following in their foot steps, like your brother. We really don't know need more people getting hurt to prove a point, do we? :'(**

**Mathias: No, I- I was just saying- I'm not promoting- UGH! Fuck! I HATE it when you cry! *facepalm***

**Addelise: S-sorry... *wipes away tears* I just...I just remembered things from long ago, and... I just agree with Uncle Sweden...**

**Mathias: *looks down at Addelise* WindChime, what...?**

**Addelise: It's nothing, Daddy! It's nothing, just something stupid from long ago :')**

**Mod: WHAT?! NO! I don't wanna take a bath! *struggles in Sweden's hands* Nooooooooooo!**

**Muertes: *follows with a camera* Keh heh heh heh...**

**Me: The kittehs are evil! O_o**

I don't think he's that dense Intra…

*glares at Mathias* That was YOU idiot. So don't go blaming my kids, YOUR nephews, for acts of animal cruelty. Think of how shocked and pained they would be to discover that the uncle they regard as their COOLEST uncle (despite what I have to say about you) was saying all these nasty things about them, none of which are true.

This is northern Sweden, there are no bugs! Don't you dare take a single step towards my garden.

*snorts and raises and eyebrow* Oh really? Did you listen to a single word your boss told you about having a healthy diet?

I'm fine. I've definitely had worse. This is NOTHING in comparison to being tortured.

X_X *faints from shock*

*eye roll* Real mature, Mathias. Yes, I'm a nerd, but at least I don't have the same amount of brain cells as a photon of yellow light.

*shoves Mathias' hand away and rubs arm* Don't pinch me. That hurts. And I am NOT play-dough.

They did nothing violent. Those who shot them were psychos who were unhappy that they were being peaceful. If I really wanted, I could go on a Viking era rampage. But I like being peaceful. The Viking genes run through me too, but I refuse them. I don't want to be a monster and barbarian.

Addelise is right. It's a vicious circle. Violence only leads to more violence. Even though MLK Jr. was killed, think about it. His work, and even his death provoked change. Without his, and may other peoples' struggles, blacks would still not have equal treatment. If Gandhi hadn't protested peacefully, England would likely still own India. They did not die in vain.

Yes you are Mathias. By saying that peace accomplishes nothing, you are advocating for more war. Humans are the ones most affected by wars. Their families are torn apart, bodies ruined by pesticides and sickness, lives ruined beyond repair. You're condemning more humans to death by being a war-hawk. War solves nothing.

Too bad, Mod. You know, Addelise likes boys who smell clean, right Addelise? Dirty little boys need to take a bath to get cleaned.

Muertes, no. Don't embarrass Mod any extra.


	132. Chapter 132

((FUCK YOU MOTHER NATURE! Of all the things to give me for Valentine's Day, you give me the monthly curse! It's even worse because I SHOULDN'T HAVE ONE! *goes to cry in the corner*))

I played Slender and beat it on my first try. It wasn't scary at all. Please, Liechtenstein is scarier then Slenderman! *rolls eyes* I don't understand the hype at all. Though I think my computer glitched because my character beat up Slenderman and then stapled him to a tree…

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Happy Valentine's Day/Single's Awareness Day

**IntraSule:**

**He totally is, Sweden. I can see it. *gets close in Tino's face and stare at him in his eyes* The density and airheadedness is there!**

**Tino: W-what? You think I'm airheaded? :'(**

**Me:...Well...**

**Tino: D'X**

**Mathias: Fine, I won't go near your dumb butt of a garden ever again! Hmph, unappreciative dork. u_u**

**T-they think I'm..."cool"? O/ / /o**

**Addelise: Yeah. They tell me all of the time how cool you are when you're not being mean. And they say that you're pretty funny when you're drunk. -_-"**

**Mathias: Whoa...I did not know that... Huh, well that changes a lot of things.**

**Well, I listened to him SOMETIMES...**

**Addelise: No, Daddy only killed that one cat, Mr. Nip-nip, because he was getting old and ill too much. But instead of EUTHANIZING him HUMANELY *glares at Mathias* He chose to use fireworks to kill him to send him to heaven in a- what did you say, Daddy?- "Blaze of Honorable Glory."**

**Mathias: Hey! He was a good Viking kitteh who deserved the upmost salute!**

**Addelise: NOT EVERY PET IS A FREAKING VIKING, DADDY!**

**Mathias: O_O You, uh, really liked that cat, didn't you?**

**Addelise: WHAT DO YOU THINK?! D"X**

**Mathias: Huh, who would've known...?**

**Addelise: I cuddled with that cat every night when I went to sleep! How could you NOT have known?!**

**Mod: *runs in after hearing* WHAT?! *seethes with jealousy***

**Addelise: He was like my sixty-cat-years-old grandfather who I confided in and felt safe around when Daddy wasn't nearby. Calm down. *is snippy at this point* **

**Mod: O-oh, uh, sorry.**

**Addelise: *sigh* It's okay... :'(**

**Tino: Oh, no, Sweden! D8**

**Me: Ha ha ha, this is fun! n_n *le look of evil***

**Mathias: ...Hvad? ._.**

**Addelise: It means you don't have much up there, Daddy.**

**Mathias: Oh... Right. Wait, what?!**

**Aw, my baby brother's play dough! *squeezes Sweden in a hug and tickles his nose* Coochy-coo! n_n**

**I still think this "peace" tactic is a bunch of shit, but whatever, I'm in no rush to prove you wrong, seeing as how I've defeated enemies both political and personal time before with my fists instead of my passivity. ((I don't know if this is historically accurate, but Mathias still seems like the guy who'd fight in one-on-one fights, if not win them all.))**

**Mod: R-really? **

**Addelise: Uh-huh! :)**

**Mod:...*sighs and goes limp in resignation* Go ahead, then.**

**Addelise: It's okay, Mod! I'll Uncle Sweden bathe you if it'll make you feel better! :)**

**Mod: NO! Uh, um, that's not necessary, thank you. O/ / /O**

**Muertes: Aw! *shuts off camera* You're no fun.**

Tino's not really that dense. He's much less dense than Mathias.

Says the guy who put poison in my garden even though I specifically told him not to.

They'll be rather sad to hear that you apparently hate them. I can just imagine the look on Sealand's face. How awful it is to hear from family members that they hate you.

Shame on you Mathias! Instead of making that poor animal's death quick and humane, that poor creature probably died slowly and painfully thanks to you!

*slowly comes to* *goes to hide in emo corner* -/-

Took you long enough to figure it out Mathias.

I am NOT play-dough.

You lost every single time we fought. I know your fighting style. The others that you fought didn't. War will never bring peace. This world needs peace. You heard why those aliens invaded earth. Us earthlings constantly fight amongst ourselves, unlike on other planets. War ruins lives. Think about all the children who will never see their parents again, or the civilians slaughtered for no reason, the innocent pets, left behind to suffer. I could go on and on. War only brings suffering for all those involved.

*to Muertes* I know. That's what Mathias says all the time.

*to Mod* Good boy. *goes to bathe him*

**xXxXLupicidexXxX:**

**Canberra: *Looks at the freak screaming at a colouring book* Ah... I see...**

**Lupi: *Barges in and sulks* Can-Can! Portugal went to England's house and said that I wasn't allowed to go!**

**Canberra: ...That's probably because the last time you went with him, you ended up licking England's eyebrows to see if they tasted like tea. -_-'**

**Lupi: *Sulks in emo corner***

**Sydney: Ugh! Just as long as you don't like me again!**

**Melbourne: Haha! I didn't get licked, that means I'm more awesome than you! *Smug face***

**Brisbane: *Laughs at Sydney like the pompous douche he is***

**Hobart: *Running around pretending to be a tasmanian devil***

**Sydney: *Snarls* Oh yeah...!? Well YOU, stole Adelaide's footy and beer!**

**Melbourne: DID NOT! *Is randomly tackled to the floor by Adelaide***

**Adelaide: /DIIIIEEE BEER THIEF!/**

**Sydney: *Randomly punches Brisbane in the jaw***

**Lupi: *Joins the brawl that they've started for the hell of it***

**Canberra: *Face-desk***

**Perth: *Sitting back and watching with popcorn***

O_o *stares at crazy Australians*

Okay then…

**TheDarkKitten:**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzz.**

**Russia-kid: mama wake up. *starts to poke at my head* Hello misster Sweden! (note: he is much diffent then the real Russia)**

***wakes up* im up im up. ok um Russia-kid why don't you have you blindfold on?**

**Russia-kid: ive dimed the lights so we can see and plus *points to a kid that looks like China* China-kid lost his blindfold.**

**China-kid: AIYA! mama! i cant find my blindfold!**

**it ok look for where you last saw it, sorry for all the confusn but ive adopted same losted oc's called nation-kids and im their mother...**

**?: Mother, Father wishs to speak with you when your done.**

**thank you Sakura! Shes so sweet! :)**

**England-kid: *mouthing words***

**France-kid: England-kid says Hello to you misster Sweden and bonjour from me too!**

**Spain-kid: *has crutches* mama what should we do with these?**

***im taking steeps back* put them in the back of a closit thats what i say...**

**Peter: HIT HER! KSESESESESESESESESESESESESES ESESE!**

**Dont you dare listen to him! nice talk to you again i have to go deal with Peter. Get back here Peter!**

**Sweden-kid: ...bye.**

O_o …what? I don't think I understood much of what just happened…so confused.


	133. Chapter 133

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**Qualeshia Marshall:**

**I came back with some more questions to ask Mr. Sweden. **

**1) How are things going for you so far?**

**2) Did you do anything on Valentine's Day or not? **

**3) Has Mr. Denmark been misbehaving lately or things been good? **

**4) What has Mr. Finland been up to lately? He is adorable isn't he? :D **

**Fun Question: What was the funniest moment you had with the other Nordics( please think of something)? lol **

**How are things with you writer if you don't mind me asking? Hello again!**

Okay.

1) Not so well.

2) I cried myself to sleep, if that's what you were wondering.

3) Of COURSE he's been misbehaving, he's Mathias Køhler! He has no manners, nor does he listen to me when I try to teach him some.

4) *frowns* Unfortunately I don't know how he's doing. He tends to avoid me like the plague, and never speaks to me unless it's necessary, so we don't really "chat."

Let me think…probably the cactus fight. We were in Arizona for a world meeting years ago, and Mathias uprooted a cactus and chased me with it until I fought back with my own cactus. It was all fun and games until Mathias shoved the cactus up my butt, probably trying to be funny. Now let me tell you, THAT hurt terribly. ((LOL I just yanked it outta my ass, figuratively NOT literally.))

((I'm…okay…pretty depressed but hanging in there. Junior year sucks, being trans* sucks, living in Chicago during the winter sucks, etc.))

**IntraSule:**

**((Oh, dude! I watched another episode of Hetalia: TBW. I was so happy to see the Nordics! XD))**

**Tino: See! I'm not that bad! :(**

**Me: Then why didn't you go out with Sweden in a platonic date on Valentine's Day when you KNEW that he liked you? *points accusing finger***

**Tino: W-what? O/ / /o**

**Me: You heard me. I don't have to repeat myself. u_u**

**Mathias: Hey, you don't have to tell them anything if it'll hurt their feelings, but hey, if you would like to tell them so that they'd hate their uncle and you win a point in this rivalry, then fine, be my guest. Not my fault you're so "blunt" that it hurts others. **

**Addelise: Daddy, please! Can't we just get along? :(**

**Mathias:...I dunno, anymore. :/**

**He's dead. He's gone. I gave them the most kick-ass death anyone could ask for. There's nothing more to be said or done about this, so let it go. Besides, he was probably so numb and comatose that he didn't feel a thing.**

**Addelise:...I need to call Momma.**

**Mathias: Yeesh, why?**

**Addelise: Just because...**

**Tino: *sees Sweden go to the corner* Sweddie pie, what's wrong?**

**Me: His LOOOOOOOOOVE for you is so painful that he can't face you.**

**Tino: Really, now~? n_n**

**Me: And they call it puppy loooooove~**

**Tino: I hate that song. ._.**

**Mathias: Pffft, whatever. -_-"**

**I might've lost, but who still owned your ass throughout history, huh? *points at self* This guy! And that totally makes you play-dough, because I could've mold you into anything I wanted!**

**Where did this peace hippy come from, man? Did the Pictonians probe your butt or something so much that you bend over for everyone?**

**Addelise: Daddy, no! Don't say such stuff like that! That's horrible to say to say to your own brother! And extremely homophobic!**

**Mathias: I'm not being homophobic; he's being too submissive! The warrior brother that I knew and love wouldn't be so damn nice all the time that he let people walk all over him.**

**Addelise: Guys, please don't fight! :( Let's keep the peace in the home, right?**

**Mathias: Ugh, why? *pats Addie's head* Why does this cute face always get to me? :)**

**Addelise: Because deep inside, you are a loving guy who has a soft spot for the weak and meek and can show kindness and mercy if you tried? :)**

**Mathias: Nnnooooope~! :D**

**Addelise: So close... -_-"**

***Mod whines the entire time he's bathing***

**Tino: Aw! Your kitty is so cute, Berry! n_n**

**Mod: DUDE, GET OUT! D8**

*blushes awkwardly and hides in a corner* It's okay…he doesn't have to go on a date with me if he doesn't want to…

*raises eyebrow* I'm not one to say things to people just to make them feel bad. You should be ashamed of yourself, saying things like this, and behind your nephews' backs too. Don't be fake.

You gave the cat radiation poisoning! That's what he died of! He had a slow and painful death because of you instead of a quick and merciful one! The cat should have been euthanized so he didn't have to feel any more pain.

*curled up in a ball in emo corner*

I hate my life. -_-

Yeah right. I totally kicked your butt most of the times we fought. You just won't admit it.

I'm no longer a naïve, gullible child, Mathias. You can't trick me into doing your bidding. I will not let you control me anymore.

I've never liked war. You can call me a hippy or a tree-hugger or whatever, but I'm happy not supporting war. Supporting war means supporting innocent people's deaths. Don't be a chicken hawk. If you're going to support war, then you should be willing to fight in the war.

What warrior brother? I never liked to fight. Every single war was the result of you, my bosses, or both forcing me to fight. And whose fault is it that I'm so "submissive," "weak-spine," and "doormat" or a person? That's right, it's YOUR fault. You brought me up to believe that everything is my fault, that I'm the lowest form of a being and I deserve to be treated like dirt, that I should be grateful that nobody has decided to kill me yet. I don't like being a doormat, but I don't know how to stand up for myself. You never taught me how. You told me I deserve the way I'm treated for being the way that I am.

And FYI, any sentence that starts off with "I'm not homophobic BUT…," "I'm not racist BUT…," or "I'm not sexist BUT…," is automatically sexist, racist, and/or homophobic.

And yes, you are homophobic. You openly encouraged anyone and everyone to attack me for being gay. Gees, it's really a wonder even the slightest human touch doesn't make me want to scream and run away, oh WAIT! It DOES! And this is ALL thanks to you!

*to Addelise* Mathias likes to cover up his insecurities by lashing out at others, namely me, and he may be capable of kindness, but he honestly never shows it, at least not towards me. But you know what, I don't even care anymore. He can openly advocate for discriminating against people like me again. I don't care.

**xXxXLupicidexXxX:**

** Lupi: *Brushing Portugal's hair* Sorry that things got a little out of control Sve, but most of the capitals have gone home now!**

**Portugal: *Eye twitch* Do you really have to be brushing my hair while doing this, estupido?**

**Lupi: Sim, Porty! You need to be a presentable young gentleman...!**

**Portugal: *Eye twitch* /I'm older than meu irmão estupido, imbecil!/**

**Hobart: *Finally stopped pretending to be a tazzie devil and is trying to count his fingers* Six! I Have six fingers! :D**

**Canberra: *Face-palm* You have five, moron... -_-'**

**Darwin: *Wrestling a crocodile in the background***

**Hobart: O.o' Huh...?**

**Canberra: *Sighs* Darwin... Please take care of him, before he hurts himself from thinking too much again...**

**Darwin: *Lets go of croc and sighs in reply* *Dull and mocking tone* Okay mate...! Suuuurrrre, mate...! No problem, mate...!**

**Hobart: OH! I get it! :D /I have seven...!/**

O_o Who were those people?

I'm so confused.

((Oh yea, hey Lupi, what happened to the website? I tried to get on today and it said some error code. :())


	134. Chapter 134

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

((Ugh fuck the Junior research paper. It's a big pain in the ass. And I'll be in New York from March 1st-5th, so this will be on a temporary hiatus starting the 1st. I'm not taking my laptop.))

**hetaliaforever123:**

**Dear Mr. Sweden,**

***sighs* Speaking of which... Copenhagen and Stockholm just told me they're ready to execute their plan... Sometimes I wish I didn't know them...**

**Yeah, that's true... Once I angered Denmark... bad idea. I hate axes now.**

**Your friend forever,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen**

*sigh* This will never go well.

You angered Mathias? What did you do? He has a short temper which he's terrible at controlling, so it's not actually that hard to anger him…I seem to anger him by just existing.

**TheDarkKitten:**

**Life with nation-kids is cofusion. What's your favorite animal and what animal do you think is the cutest?**

**Russia-kid: (has a harpon) Do you "Fear the fish?"**

**Russia-kid likes to play with America-kid on a video game called Skylanders and one of his favorites is a fishman called Gillgunt and Gillgut's wepon is a harpon.**

**America-kid: Spryo's mine!**

I see…

I can't pick. A lot of animals are adorable.

I'm not afraid of fish. I eat fish.

I don't play video games.

**art/Finland-and-the-4-mini-Nordics-345420270**

**look up**

Okay?

**xXxXLupicidexXxX:**

** Lupi: *Home sick from school because he lost his voice* *Uses sign language to say that they're the people he has to hang out with when Prussia won't talk to him***

**Prussia: Kesesese! Hei, at least mein awesomeness ist awesomely back now! BTW, /hallo Sve!/ *Waves like an awesome idiot***

**Lupi: *Signs something offensive to Prussia***

**Prussia: *Smirks* You know that it ist nicht awesome to make das gesture at die awesome me, kesesese!**

**((Hmm... Not sure Derp, I'll check it out.))**

*Doesn't understand sign language* I'm sorry, I'm blind, not deaf. I can read Braille, but I can't read sign language…oh, you lost your voice didn't you? Why not use a white board?

…

Prussia, sometimes you and Mathias are tied for the most annoying nation on the planet.

**Stockholm:**

** Hey Daddy! **

**Do you know where mama Finny and nee-chan Helsinki are? I haven't seen them for a while. Cousan Copenhagen says Hi!**

**Love, **

**Nora Oxenstierna.**

Hej Nora! I'm sorry, Sweetheart, I don't know. Tell Copenhagen I say hej.

Take care of yourself.

((Oh awkward! Another Stockholm! XDDD))

**Kitsune:**

** art/Finland-and-the-4-mini-Nordics-345420270**

**Yo! I'm the fox...yes it's me Kitsune. Kitten lets me review...just wanted to say hi, how you dude and I'm NOT American! I'm part Japanese human, part Italian fox and part Russian demon...i grown up with an American thou so that's why i say yo, dude, and so on...and have you heard of Kingdom hearts? Kitten loves it and i like too.**

**Carrie: Foxy!**

**Yo girl! Sweden this is Kitten's Italy side**

**Carrie: Foxy did you hear? Kitty (Kitten) has an ear infection!**

**...Fuck.**

**Caroline: It's true.**

**Caroline is Kitten's Russia side...another reseoin why not to call Kitten, Caroline.**

Hallo?

Okay then…

No, haven't heard of it.

You have an Italy side?

**IntraSule:**

** Tino:...But would you if I wanted to?**

**Me: Heck yeahz, he would! He'd do ANYTHING if you ask him! *whispers* Anything~~~~! *winks***

**Tino: Why are you winking at me? O_o**

**Me: To suggest something~~~! SuFin For The Win!**

**Tino: SuFin? What's that? Is that some kind of Swedish food?**

**Me:...Go away. -_-"**

**Mathias: Pfft! I wish I didn't have to be fake, as you say it! I have too much of a hard time seeing kids cry, so that's why I don't say stuff to their faces. This would actually HELP me if you went on to blabber, *smug look***

**Addelise: Daddy! If you are going to fight Uncle Sweden (which I wish you didn't) then at least leave Sealand and Ladonia out of this! D':**

**Mathias: Ugh, why aren't you on my side for once?**

**Addelise: Because I'm too busy being on Ladonia and Sealand's side! Now stop talking so poorly of them!**

**Mathias:...Fine, whatever. It's not like their my kids anyway.**

**Addelise: But they're like my brothers...**

**Mathias: Aw, baby! Why didn't you say you were lonely? I would've sacrificed more of my specimen to make more spawn for you to play with! *is actually trying to help* :D**

**Addelise: Hmm... No thanks, I can wait...**

**Mathias: Are you sure? Might want me to do so while the body's ripe for the seed-sowing! :D**

**Addelise: NO. THANKS! *is now scarred* O_e**

**Mathias:...Might make up for that cat-**

**Addelise: Daddy! Enough! Let it go!**

**Tino: Aw, Sweddie pie! Don't say such things! Please... :'(**

**Me: Damn, now you made the bitch cry. Way to go, Sweden.**

**Tino: HOLD ON A DAMN SECOND! Who the hell are you calling a bitch, you bitch?!**

**Me: I call it like I see it, you nasty!**

**Tino: Lot of talk coming from country trash!**

**Me: You wanna piece of me?! *beats chest* HUH?!**

**Tino: BRING IT ON, HONEY! *flips me off***

***Tino and I get into a big, bloody tussle***

**Muertes: What. The. Heck**

**Mathias: That's not how I or Prussia remembers it. I have a witness to confirm my wins and you don't, so there! u_u**

**I have fought! Plenty of times! What the hell were these then if I didn't! *pulls up sleeves to show scars***

**You said so yourself that you trained 'til your bones were sore for whatever and you had pretty decent fighting skills. That just shows there's a little bit of a fighter in my brother, and if he doesn't want to come out for bloodshed, then he should at least come on for self-defense.**

**Oh, wow! *mocking Sweden's accent* "I don't care about my brother's opinion, anymore. He's a jerk and jackass. I'm better off without him in my life!" Pffft, so NOW the balls drop, huh? Where was all of this when I was supposedly acting like the worst brother to ever exist? I bet that if you acted more like that when people talk shit to you and about you, you'd wouldn't be so damn weak!**

**Addelise: *wails* GUYS STOP! PLEASE! JUST STOP! D'X What kind of brothers fight like this?! Daddy, Uncle Sweden, just please...! *sobs***

**Mathias: *glares down at Addie* Addelise, stop crying.**

**Addelise: Not until- hic- you stop- hic- hurting- hic- your brother!**

**Mathias:...Damn.**

*blushes and hides face* I-if you wanted to…but I don't want to force you into anything!

You never seemed to dislike making me cry when I was young.

O_o No more having kids Mathias. You're not responsible enough to be a parent. You need to be able to read your daughters' and other peoples' emotions.

Sorry. *curls into a ball*

Please don't fight. I don't even know what you're fighting about! T_T

You and Prussia are extremely biased. Have you read a history book at all? I know I'm biased, but check an American or Norwegian history textbook, something more reliable and less likely to be biased in favor of either of us.

I have scars to, but for some reason all the physical ones healed without a single mark. All that's left are the ones in my heart, which refuse to heal.

Yes I did train, but I didn't do it to learn how to fight. I did it to learn self-defense, something YOU should have, but DIDN'T teach me. Even as hard as I tried, I could never overcome my terrible eyesight. That's why it's so hard to use self-defense and be blind. I can't see those who want to attack me. I'm not cut out for fighting, which is true. But at least I can live with myself and know that I have not slaughtered innocent humans.

I do have fast reflexes, but that's because I have to be able to get away from people like you, who want to, and do hurt me for things I can't control. Is it really that hard to look past my sexuality? I don't go around hitting on people. You've known me for thousands of years. If you still can't look past my sexuality then something is wrong with you.

Stop mocking my accent. You KNOW I'm sensitive about it.

Unlike you, I'm not an over controlling bastard. I understand that the only person you can control is yourself. I can't force people to behave a certain way. I'm not going to be a dictator. People can think and say whatever they want about me. It's not a reflection of me; it's a reflection of them.

Have you ever heard the rhyme "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me?" It's the same thing, only words CAN hurt. Words can KILL. I may not be able to control other nations, but people need to understand that being called these awful words has an impact on me. I may not seem affected, and it must be so very easy to insult the lonely, depressed nation, but don't do it. You have no idea what your words do to people like me. Your words can kill us. Please think before you speak. How many times do you think I've thought of suicide today? Make a guess; I'm sure you'll be surprised. Those words do not help me. They hurt me.

Mathias, you're making your daughter cry-no, WE'RE making your daughter cry. I'm sorry Addelise. I'm sorry you had to see us fight like this. *gently hugs her*


	135. Chapter 135

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**xXxXLupicidexXxX:**

**Lupi: *Writes on newly obtained whiteboard* I said- Those are the people that I am reduced to socializing with when Prussia won't talk to me... -_-'**

**Prussia: *Bursts through door* Kesesese! Mein awesomeness found it!**

**Spain: *Rushes in after Prussia* Ay! Uh... mi amigo, /I'm sure th-that this is such a such a good idea...!/ Why don't we j-just put it back, si? *Nervous look***

**Lupi: *Jumping up and down with whiteboard* Oh, is it Portugal's diary!? READ IT! READ IT! READ IT!**

**Prussia: Nein, kesesese! /Eine opportunity like this ist waaaayyyyy too awesome to pass up!/ *Flips book open and starts to read* *Pales* Uh... Ja, maybe this wasn't such an awesome idea after all...**

**Lupi: *Reads over Prussia's shoulder* *Blinks for a second, before writing quickly on the whiteboard.* /Did I really just see that written about /EYEBROWS/ of all people...!?/**

I see…

That's terrible! Reading another person's diary…how shameful! Go put this back where you found it RIGHT NOW. Or you'll definitely be sorry. *glares down at Prussia and Lupi*

That's his diary, which he uses to express his innermost feelings. I'd be pretty upset if someone read mine.

**DiAngeloFan:**

**Onii-chan,**

**I am like totally not okay right now. The preparations for Eurovision 2013 are exhausting me. And only Poland is helping me. I would appreciate some help, you know. **

**Love,**

**Malmö**

I'm sorry Malmö. My boss has been giving me a ton of paperwork and I haven't had time to do anything. Not even read.

I'll try to help you the best I can. Have you tried talking to Scåne and the others? I'm sure they would help too.

Mathias is being irresponsible again and slacking off on his paperwork.

**TheDarkKitten:**

**B-day is coming up! *high pitch squeal***

**Carie: Ve Yeah!**

**Caroline: Da.**

**Carie looks like:**

**a young girl in teens with short dark brown hair a single curl on the left eyes are closed**

**wears:**

**blue knee knocker and blue tank top**

**Caroline looks like:**

**a tall young girl in teens with short light brown hair with blue-purple mixed eyes**

**wears:**

**large red trnch cuot and black socks**

**Yes! Yes! YES! F-ING YES!**

**Carrie: I'll-a make the-a PASTA!**

**Caroline:Thought we were having pizza?**

**Carrie: I'll-a make that too!**

**Girls...great. Um this is for Derp a torn...um look up hetaolid on deviantART and it's PAWSOME! (pawsome means awsome) and nice talkind with you...*loud crash in the back* shit see you.**

That's great…

((Okay then. Bye?))

((WTF? It all has to do with Pokemon!))

**IntraSule:**

** Tino: *wraps an arm around Berwald's shoulder* It wouldn't be coercion if I wanted to, now would it?**

**Me: le gasp! *grabs popcorn and watches* OwO**

**Tino: I mean, Berwald, why on earth don't you ever talk to me about stuff like this? You know how much I like chatting with people that are close to me! :D**

**Me: Oh, mah gawd! What will Berwald do with this newfound information?! *munches on popcorn* Mmm, buttery goodness... ^_^**

**Mathias: Yeah, well, this is my daughter, and I'm an adult now, and she's a girl, so... yeah, I'm not going to make her cry.**

**Addelise: Daddy...Don't show favoritism just because I'm a girl. That's sexist. *wags scolding finger***

**Mathias: What's wrong with that? :/**

**Addelise:...Nothing...nevermind. u_u**

**Mathias: Whaaaaaat? :(**

**I can read my own kid's emotions! I can read anyone's emotions! I'm like a freaking librarian of emotions! :D And you can't tell me when I can and can't have kids! My body, my rights!**

**Addelise: That way of thinking only works for people who are responsible with their bodies.**

**Mathias: That's not fair! D:**

**Tino: *During the fight* She called me a bitch! Agh! That's my hair, that's my hair! Ow, OW!**

**Me: And he called me country trash, knowing fully well that I'm a city girl! Ow, my eye!**

**Muertes: Seriously, what the hell? O_o**

**Mathias: *kneels down and hugs Addelise as well* Baby, please, don't cry, okay? I'm sorry, okay? I don't want you to see us fight each other, either.**

**Addelise: *sniffs* S-so why can't you guys just -hic- get along? I-is it really that hard to show love to your own brother?**

**Mathias: Well...it is when you're only taught to kill without love or remorse.**

**Addelise: *glares at Mathias* Well, then, why do you love ME if all you can do is hate?**

**Mathias: *taken aback* U-uh, well-**

**Addelise: No, Daddy, no, it doesn't WORK like that! *pushes Mathias away* If you can show ME, your DAUGHTER, love and kindness, then it isn't hard to do the same for the man that has helped you, taken care of you, and stuck by you all these centuries!**

**Mathias: Addie, you don't understand! Your uncle and I are just too different-**

**Addelise: We're too different, too!**

**Mathias: Addie, listen! You're uncle and I are too different to get along and, well, we're just too used to it, okay? Your uncle sees me as the sex-crazed idiot who wants nothing but violence, and I see your uncle as a stone-cold spineless doormat. We don't have happy fun love time full of rainbows and unicorns anymore because that was too long ago. We fight. It's reality. It sucks that we don't get along, and that we threw punches more than we hung out, but that doesn't mean we hate each other. It's just the way things are.**

**Addelise: That's a stupid excuse!**

**Mathias: *shrugs* Well, stupid or not, it's the truth. You can either accept that maybe our relationship is irreparable and on unfriendly or you can just let this make you miserable.**

**Addelise: I think I'm gonna be sick. )'X**

**Mathias: I love you both, okay? *hugs Addelise again* Neither one of you- *looks at Sweden* forget that.**

**Addelise: *hugs back* I love you, too. But you still have to promise me, if not your own brother, that you'll try to be kinder to him.**

**Mathias: Ugh, did you not just hear my entire speech? It's not possible, dammit!**

**Addelise: Daddy, please, I know you can!**

**Mathias: *mutters quickly* FineI'llthinkaboutit...**

**Addelise: Thanks, Daddy! :')**

**Mathias: Oh, sure, hear that part! -_-... And you're welcome. :)**

*blushes heavily* Well…no it wouldn't…

But you always run the other direction when I try to talk to you…or the words won't come out…I'm not very good at speaking.

You sure don't act like an adult. Such an irresponsible father. I suppose you leave your daughter at home all alone when you go partying and drinking with your friends? Or do you take her with you into those poisonous environments? Both would be criminal offenses. One is child abandonment and the other is child negligence.

Really Mathias? You really don't see a problem with being sexist? Really? I thought I had taught you better.

Speaking from the law's point of view, irresponsible parents should not have kids. If you can't take hearing the word vagina then you should not be having sex. Kids need a stable home, and frankly having a parent that is a drug addict or an alcoholic, not only does it increase the chance that the child themselves could become an alcoholic or a drug addict, it's not stable. You are very violent when you're drunk Mathias. I've been the victim of your drunken rage too many times to count. Are you really willing to risk the same with your daughter?

"My body, my rights" really only is meant to work for people with female bodies because while their reproductive and bodily autonomy rights are in grave danger, yours are not.

O_o Please don't fight. Please calm down, both of you.

You're upsetting Addelise and Mod.

Mathias, that's not true. I know for a fact Mother taught you to love. Did you really allow yourself to be corrupted so easily by human greed and need for power?

Nice come back, Addelise. Frankly I was wondering the same thing. Very hypocritical. You claim to love your daughter and at the same time you claim to know no such thing as love, only hate.

Wrong, Mathias. That is all you seem to be on the surface, but I hope that you still have the kindness and love I remember trapped somewhere inside of you. I'm not "stone-cold." I may seem that way to someone who doesn't know me, but can you really say such a thing about the brother that YOU raised? Can you really claim to not know me, despite the fact that we've spent centuries together? It's true that I have a tendency to push people away who get a little too close to my personal space, but I'm blind. How am I supposed to know the difference between someone who wants to give me a hug and someone who wants to shoot me or stab me? I can't see them.

It's never to late to repair a relationship. No matter how badly it has been damaged, it can always be fixed. It will never be what it once was, but something is better than nothing.

I would love to have someone I could turn to when I need a shoulder to cry on, but I guess that's not happening, is it? Repairing a relationship will only work if both people are willing to try.

You'll THINK about trying to treat me with respect? Really Mathias? Now, things like THAT are what make me upset. I'm not asking for much, just basic respect. I'm not asking you to approve of me, I'm just asking for respect. I'm asking for you not to belittle me at every chance you get. I'm asking you not to use homophobic slurs. I'm asking for you not to make fun of me. I'm asking you to treat me like I'm just as human as you. I'm sick and tired of being treated like I'm not worthy of respect.

I'm not something that you can use and abuse to your heart's content and expect to take your crap with no emotion. It hurts, and really badly too, that my own brother, who raised me, treats me like I'm a second-class citizen in my own country. I already got enough of that from my bosses in the past. They used to treat me like I'm just a chess piece or a marionette. I don't think you understand that words can kill. One little word can easily kill someone, especially if there's nobody in their life to remind them that someone somewhere cares.

When someone tells you to stop saying something, stop saying it. Stop doesn't mean keep saying it in a joking and/or mocking matter until they finally can't take it anymore and kill themselves or someone else or run away and disappear.


	136. Chapter 136

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

((UGH! FUCK THE JUNIOR RESEARCH PAPER! XP I fixed my narrative and segue paragraph and did the concession and even came up with a snazzy title! "Marriage Equality: Even People as Straight as a Circle Deserve to be Happy." So much work! *cries*))

**IntraSule:**

**Tino: W-well, you're hear now. And, well, since I'm here, I guess you can start practicing conversing with me! :)**

**Me: *throws popcorn bucket at Sweden* Take the opportunity, Sweddie pie! Take the offer! This might be your only chance! D8 Oh, and you're out of popcorn...**

**Tino: -_-" Seriously? *casually brushes kernel off of Sweden***

**Mathias: No! I take my precautions with my daughter, thank you very much! I hire the best babysitter when I leave for a night out of town, not take her into those dangerous taverns or leave her in a lonely house! Plus, I make sure that if I lose control when I'm drunk Addelise has a lot of weapons at her disposal to defend herself.**

**Addelise: By "best babysitter," he meant the hottest female babysitter that's willing to have drunk sex with him when he comes back. *shudders***

**Mathias: Wha- how did you-? I mean, that's not true at all! u_u**

**Addelise: Daddy, the radio is NEVER loud enough to drown out the noises. *shudders again* At least the babysitters are nice enough, and not all of them go into bed with him.**

**Mathias: O_o How do you even know what sex is?**

**Addelise: I do your sex ed homework your boss assigns to you when you're too drunk or tired to do it yourself. It's very boring at your house; you need more Usher stuff there.**

**Mathias: NOOOOOOOO! *hugs Addie* My daughter is losing her innocence! D'X Curse sex ed! Curse it to hell! My daughter's losing her virginity to a book! That would be so funny if it wasn't my child! D'''X**

**Addelise: That's not how viriginity works, and you know that. Also, you're the one who left the book lying around. -_-"**

**Tino: Oh, dear! *pushes me away and kneels next to the kittens and Addelise* I'm sorry, dears! I didn't want to upset you guys! *pinches each of their cheeks* It's so terrible that someone so young and cute have to witness such violence! So cute, each of you! n_n**

**Muertes: Ugh, my cheeks... I hate this guy...**

**Addelise: Um...ow? O_e**

**Mod: THIS IS WORSE THAN THE FIGHTING! D8**

**Mathias: Do you really want to know the answer to that, Berwald? I think you already know.**

***has no comeback to Sweden's point* ...Ugh, damn. Whatever.**

**Addelise: *sniffs and wipe away tears* But what he says is true, Daddy. This whole rift between you two doesn't have to exist, all you have to do is let go of your insensitivity and narcissism.**

**Mathias: Narcissism? I don't have that! *Addie glowers at him* ...Okay, maybe a little... Anyhoo, what should I do if this relationship is still fixable? Take him to the library? Go to those boring opera concerts with him? Watch his little league games? Bake pies with him and his little Easy Bake Oven contraption? XD**

**Addelise: Daddy, this is serious! *pinches Mathias's leg* But if he asks, then yes you must. u_u**

**Mathias: Ow! And awww, those things are boooooooorrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiii iiiiii-**

**Addelise: Daddy! *crosses arms and looks stern* Respect, remember? That's what we're going for here. If you want us to know that you love Uncle Sweden, then you have to see him and talk to him as you would your best friends, and even more than that.**

**Mathias: *hangs head but chuckles* I really don't think you would want me to talk to him as I would my friends; too much dirty stuff, ha ha ha! XD**

**Addelise: You know what I mean, Daddy! Take this seriously! He wants you to respect him and give him the love you did back then; you have to listen to him some more and stop ridiculing him.**

**Mathias: But every time I have to listen to him, he goes straight into his sciency textbook talk! I dun wanna go through another school lesson, Mommy! XD *Addie pinches his leg again* OUCH! What is WITH those FINGERS?! D8 Okay, okay, no more joking around about this, I'll take it seriously!**

**Addelise: Thank you, Daddy! And I'm sorry that I had to use violence on you. u_u**

**Mathias: Pffft! Child, please! I've been through worse! *scoops Addelise up* But we are going to clip those fingernails. *snuggles his cheeks onto Addelise's***

**Addelise: Daddy, stop! Agh! You're so lame! *groans in annoyance but still giggles***

**Mathias: So, Ber-Ber- *puts Addelise down and ruffles Sweden's hair* where do you want to start?**

I don't know what to say to people… *hides face in embarrassment*

Ugh Intra, can you PLEASE try to make less of a mess? *goes to clean up mess*

*face palm* You idiot! You're 6'1" and you probably weigh at least 150 lbs while she is probably only around 4' and weighs about 55 lbs. You can literally crush her! It doesn't matter if she knows how to use weapons or not, you can use your body weight to kill her!

Ewww, creepy. I hope you at least practice safe sex Mathias. Don't want you giving any women STDs or the other way around.

*eyes twitch* Mathias…you need that homework to learn. You make your daughter do it for you?!

O_o *looks fearfully at Yandere Finland*

The question should be do YOU know the answer? The answer lies on your heart. You can deny it all you want, but the truth exists.

Facts always beat illogic beliefs.

Yes you do. Stop hanging out with Prussia and America. They certainly don't help your massive ego.

*snorts* What do you think I am, 5? Try to imagine me playing baseball; I'm completely blind. It wouldn't go very well. Easy Bake Oven? Those things are meant for 3 year olds. And I'm over 3 thousand but physically 21. Just because you can't cook doesn't mean I don't enjoy cooking.

I don't know if you've figured this out yet, since you seem to be intent on spending as little time with me as possible, but I really dislike loud noises and crowds. Operas are a bad idea and libraries are generally noisy. I have my own private library. I'm sure you can find something interesting to read, like a book on extreme sports or something.

And please stop using me as target practice. I don't appreciate it.

Yes, please do NOT talk to me in the same way you talk to your friends. I might accidently spit hot tea or coffee at you. Perverted behavior is a no-no.

That's because I think statistically and have an enormous vocabulary. I'll try my best to dumb down what I say for your benefit. Education is good for the mind, Mathias.

I thought I told you to stop looking at my physics and calculus books. They only wind up giving you headaches.

Make sure you disinfect the clippers with rubbing alcohol, which is NOT the kind you drink, when you're done. I like my things free of germs.

*pushes Mathias' hand away* Don't touch me, and definitely don't call me Ber-Ber. My name is Berwald. We can start with you learning to respect my personal space.

**puzzlingnerd57:**

**Furbies are creepy. They were popular in the hippy era, and that makes them cool today?**

How should I know? Do you really think I care about what's popular? And, yes, Furbies are terrifying.

Mathias gave me one years ago for my birthday and he snuck it into my room in the middle of the night. It started talking and I woke up screaming. I think I kicked it? Regardless, it got destroyed by my nation strength.

**TheDarkKitten:**

** i have know idea why theres so much pokemon...but if you look up Hetaloid x reader then the party begins! this sucks...2ps...hey derp a torn, me and some friends have a hetalia thing where we call each other contry names! im Japan! and for some reason connor is Russia...anywho i was wondering if you like to join us? axis and allies are taken, so are Egypt, Denmark, Spain, (they're not in hetalia) Irland, Scotland, Swissy's little sister (no idea how to spell her name T.T), and thou hes not a contry Sealand! Oh and Canada is taken too. Long Live Hetalia! Because Hetalia is life, HELL YEAH!**

((I despise NationxReader so no, I won't be looking it up.

Okay? I have a friend I call Doitsu and cry and cling to like I'm Italy. Ze (my Germany) is used to it.

You mean Liechtenstein?

Can I join as Sweden?

Well Canada was one of the Allies.

Hasta la Pasta!))


	137. Chapter 137

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

((I'm back from New York! Man, did that suck! We got a max of 5 hours of sleep a night (NOT our choice. We didn't get back to the hotel until 11:30 pm and had to wake up at 6) and so much was packed in that I couldn't enjoy the trip. I DID enjoy Wicked and Nice Work If You Can Get It though. But I almost fucking got STRIP SEARCHED at the airport. Apparently binders are suspicious. Being trans* really sucks sometimes. -_-))

((I was so exhausted that at one point my friend literally had to peel open my eye to wake me up on the bus. That's not healthy. I'm not normally THAT deep of a sleeper. She had already tried shaking me and yelling. I couldn't hear her voice, neither could I feel her shaking me, albeit she's a foot shorter than me…))

((Flying while trans* sucks because the FCC asks really invasive questions if you don't look stereotypically male or female. I started crying when she told me they would need to strip -earch me because the lack of sleep made me really sensitive. D: They ended up not strip-searching me, but instead gave me a firm pat down. I was NOT happy.

At least my flight wasn't delayed. My group, UA 3, was the only group NOT delayed. We got home MUCH earlier than the others. SW 1 and 2 got delayed several hours (what happened to UA 2/3 on the way to NY) and UA 1/2 was cancelled and then uncancelled. I had friends on that flight and they were confused as hell. I would have been too.

I was so exhausted during the trip that I couldn't even enjoy the workshop with a Broadway singer and a Broadway conductor.

It was cold too. It was supposed to be in the 40's but only got up to the 20's and 30's.

We had NO free time what so ever. No time to breathe at all. The shopping opportunities sucked because you spent more time finding a group of 6 than actually shopping and the areas we could go to shop sucked majorly.

I'm not going on another single class or band trip. Not ever. I remember being miserable after Disney World 2 years ago, but nothing like what happened on the NY trip.))

**TheDarkKitten:**

**You can tollay join as Sweden! We got Sweden! sometimes when we like to confuse people we say Hetalia for hello and good bye...Russia's little sis is taken too. Another why to find Hetaloids is look up How to take care of your (contery name) hetaloid and Q for Sweden...What you do if you meet a Sweden hetaloid...soooo...HETALIA!**

((Yay!

You mean Belarus?

I see…

Hetalia! Or Hasta la pasta!))

**IntraSule:**

** I could make less of a mess, but I choose not to. Keh heh heh~! Besides, don't focus on the mess! *gently flicks Sweden's nose* Focus on getting your man!**

**Tino: You are seriously one peculiar person. O_o**

**Me: Damn straight! :D**

**Mathias: Well, dang, Berwald, way to make me feel bad about my attempts to protect my daughter and my bodyweight. :( And drunk or not, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't hurt my daughter.**

**I do practice safe sex *quietly* evenifthecondomsmakeitlessfu n.**

**I don't MAKE her do it, she just... does.**

**Tino: *sees Sweden watching* What? :)**

**Muertes: *rubs cheek* You're being creepy and none of us likes you.**

**Addelise: Muertes, don't say that! We do like him!**

**Muertes: Pffft, speak for yourself...**

**Tino: What...? D':**

**Mathias: *pulls his hand away and smirks* Now we're getting somewhere!**

**So, I have like, sixty kronas in my pocket, wanna head to a bar for a couple of drinks or-?**

**Addelise: A-hem! *puts hands on her hips***

**Mathias: Oh, right! Can't leave my princess alone! *facepalm* Urgh, this bonding stuff is more difficult than I thought...**

… *eye twitch* Must…clean…mess… *goes to clean mess*

*face palm* You know I didn't mean it like THAT. Listen Mathias, you are NOT fat, or even overweight. I simply meant that even if you train your daughter to use weapons, she is at a great disadvantage against you. You are much taller than her. You can use this to your advantage. Because of your age, you are skilled in fighting and can take violent blows, whereas she lacks the experience and her body is so small that any hits she takes could leave her in a coma because her body won't be able to handle them.

I'm your brother, and you used to attack me all the time when you were drunk. Even when I was small like Addelise.

Don't be a pervert. And at least TRY to avoid spreading disease.

Are you sure it's not because she knows if she doesn't do it, you won't?

Muertes, don't say things like that! He's not creepy. I like him. :(

No Mathias. You know I don't like to drink.

*sweat drop* You…weren't really going to leave her behind, were you?

**hetaliaforever123:**

**Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Yeah. It never does. Just like last April Fool's. They decided to prank Iceland. They got attacked by Mr. Puffin the next day.**

**Aw, you probably don't. I just... accidentally... um... I accidentally drained all his beer... **

**Your friend forever,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen**

I see. Well that explains it.

"Accidently?" Oh well, the fool was an alcoholic anyways.

**Coffee and Scones:**

**Damn... I have been gone a lone time. So long I don't even remember the last time I reviewed! XD So, what's up Sweden? Life's good for ya? **

**I've been annoying my cousin. ... I kinda made him cry, then started laughing. I SUCK. **

**HAVE YOU TOLD FINNY YOU LOVE HIM YET. **

**HUH SWEDEN.**

**((Hey, Admin! I'm sorry about that. I became pretty much inactive with anything blog related for a looong time...))**

Hello. You changed your username, so I'm not sure who you are.

Life still sucks. Really, really badly.

That's terrible!

No I have not. Shyness and social awkwardness still gets in the way.

((It's okay. XD))


	138. Chapter 138

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**Coffee and Scones:**

**Oh, right, I apologise. TheBlackPaperMoon. Check your second post if you don't remember. I feel calm today..**

**I'm sorry to hear. I have four wives. Nick is my whore, Connor is my tomato, Rivers is my carrot cake and Mia is my unicorn. :3 You wanna be my wifey too?**

**It's just funny! When he cries, he makes this funny face and goes all 'GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. TT TT' XD**

**I want to tell him for you. So much. JUST TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM.**

**((YAAAAAY. And your trip sounded rough... I'm mad at my aunt for ging to NY without me, heh.))**

I had a sneaking suspicion it was you. Turns out my instincts were right.

O_o Isn't polygamy illegal? Whore is not a nice term. Tomato? Carrot cake? Unicorn? Uh, no thanks. My boss says cults are bad.

That's terrible!

Please don't do it. Don't rush me either. I'll do it eventually.

((It sucked majorly.))

**hetaliaforever123:**

** Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**I wonder what happens when they try Mr. Denmark...?**

**Yes. Accidentally. *tries to have a poker face* He was. That's why he got mad. **

**So, what do you think will happen on this year's Eurovision? I'm pretty hyped about it. :)**

**Your friend forever,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen**

They're going to be in deep trouble.

It was on purpose, wasn't it?

I don't know. I'm supposed to be in charge of Eurovision this year though, so everyone gets to deal with me being a bossy perfectionist until then. And I got out of speaking because my boss knows what will happen if he tries to make me…

**Jinx5647:**

** Cheerio again, Sweden!**

**It's me, Ireland! I just have one question about something you said in your response to my last letter. You mentioned that Denmark might rape/sexually assault me if I went drinking with him. Doesn't he like Norway, or something? Thanks!**

**With shamrocks and a step dance,**

**Aine S. Kirkland**

**Ireland**

Hello again Ms. Ireland,

Yeah…he's likely to do that. I promise to try my best to prevent him from doing that. It used to happen a lot more when he was a Viking and I was a lot smaller than him and couldn't prevent him from doing inappropriate things. He ruined my childhood. T_T If anything goes wrong with him, I have tranquilizer darts that are supposed to work on elephants, so I'm pretty sure they'll work on him.

No, he's straight. Both of them are.

Sorry, I really didn't mean to make it sound like any of it would be your fault. Because none of it would be. It's all his fault.

**Jolenda:**

** I don't think this blog has any meaning now. **

**It just looks like a RP or something between a RP and Q/A. And I thought it was supposed to be only Swedens blog.**

**That is all I needed to review.**

**The start was good though. n.n**

Hm, well thank you for your input.

Do you have any suggestions on how I can better it?

((That's because only IntraSule reviews regularly so what ever she wants to do, I kinda have to go with it. Not very many people review. I guess I'll discontinue this once I stop getting reviewers?

I chime in occasionally. Sometimes people ask me things, or I can help clarify something Sweden's trying to say.))

**TheDarkKitten:**

** Me think me made new friend XD! Soun-san have you watched the wizrid of oz before? love you both!**

((Yay!))

Yes. We both have. And after seeing "Wicked," I can never see the Wizard of Oz the same way again…

**TheDarkKitten:**

** Yo Sweden(nation) u clean freck like me? damn taillyen... my room is complute and uder mess...want to help me it help and then i could get some sleep insted of being so damn hot**

Yes I'm a "clean freak," and I would love to help you clean your room, but I'm currently busy with papers and Eurovision preparations, so you're on your own. Plus I'm not a maid. If you really need someone that badly to clean up after you, I suggest you hire help.

**IntraSule:**

**Human Mod: Papa! Papa! *runs in the office with Human Muertes and Addelise carrying guitars and a portable drum set* Papa, looky! We found a totally cool song! **

**Addelise: Yeah, it's really cool! *helps Muertes to set up the drums and sits on a stool***

**Mod: *sits on a stool next to Addelise as they both balance their guitars on their laps* Okay, now, we're gonna play-**

**Mathias: Oh, wait! *gets comfortable on Sweden's desk* I love this stuff! :D**

**Mod: Okay... Yeah, so this song is something that Addie found during an indie concert video on YouTube! **

**Addelise: Cough Syrup~! :D**

***They all play their instruments***

**Mod: **

**Life's too short to even care at all oh**

**I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control**

**These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh-oh**

**Oh whoa oh oh**

**A wet world aches for a beat of a drum**

**Oh~**

**If I could find a way to see this straight**

**I'd run away**

**To some fortune that I should have found by now**

**I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down**

**Addelise: *giggling* Chu chu chu chu chu!**

**Mod: **

**Life's too short to even care at all oh**

**I'm coming up now, coming up now out of the blue**

**These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart**

**Oh whoa oh whoa oh**

**A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh-oh**

**If I could find a way to see this straight**

**I'd run away**

**To some fortune that I should have found by now**

**And so I run now to the things they said could restore me**

**Restore life the way it should be**

**I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down**

**Life's too short to even care at all oh**

**I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control **

***They all close their eyes as they get into a crescendo-building guitar solo***

**Mod: *with more passion***

**If I could find a way to see this straight**

**I'd run away**

**To some fortune that I should have found by now**

***looks at Addelise in the corner of his eye and blushes***

**So I run now to the things they said could restore me**

**Restore life the way it should be**

**I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down**

**One more spoon of cough syrup now, oh...One more spoon of cough syrup now, oooooh... **

**Mathias: D'aw, how cute! **

**Addelise: *sees Mod watching and kisses his cheek* You're getting better at your singing. :)**

**Mod: Eh, heh heh! n/ / /n**

**Muertes: *gags* Ugh, can we go one day without giving me a stomach virus, please?! **

**Mathias: *grinding his teeth at the scene* Yeah, can we, PLEASE?! But other than that, g'job! D'aw, my little princess is going to be a rock star! *w* Isn't that cool, Ber-Ber?! :D Although she COULD do without that mangy cat of yours.**

**Addelise: Daddy! Don't say such an awful and untrue thing! D:**

**Mod: *puts down his guitar and holds Addie's hand* Aw, it's okay, love- *kisses Addie's cheek and smirks at Mathias* I'm not mad~...**

**Mathias: You're really pushing your luck, brat...**

A song about cough syrup? Really? -_- Songs these days are so strange. What is it with that guy Skillet-

((I think you mean Skrillex XD))

-Right then. Anyways, what's with him and dropping the bass? The poor fish…

((I don't think you get it. LOL))

My name is not Ber Ber. It's Berwald. Don't be obnoxious Mathias. And stop signing your papers with "Suck my dick I'm Denmark." I don't think your queen is very happy with you about it…

Don't say that about Mod. He's a good cat. Just because you're jealous of being replaced by a cat doesn't mean you have to stop being a good father to your daughter…


	139. Chapter 139

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

I'm pretty sure that technology hates me. I still can't figure out how to use an iPhone. My boss was not impressed when Mathias called me in the middle of a meeting and the sound of Mathias farting went off. He set that as his ringtone and I can't figure out how to change it. My brother is disgusting. T_T

Do you want to know why I'm hopelessly technologically challenged? You know what we did for fun when I was a kid? Throw rocks at each other and play with sticks or throw snowballs. Or force each other to eat dirt. We didn't even have televisions. *le dramatic gasp* I know, I'm as old as the dinosaurs. We used to ride our pet pterodactyls to the town meetings and play ring-around-the stegosaurus. My personal favorite was try-not-to-get-eaten-by-tyrannosaurs-rexes-even-though-I'm-blind. We used the volcanoes to power our light bulbs too.

But don't listen to me! This is coming from the guy who first wore pants on his head and somehow manages to get completely tied up by Christmas lights.

That whole paragraph was chock full of sarcasm in case you didn't catch it.

Done ranting now.

First chance I get that iPhone is going in a nuclear reactor or in a volcano. Mark my words iPhone…your days are numbered! *attempt at evil laughter*

((I think Sweden's gone crazy. OAO))

I was already crazy, thank you very much. But after a few hundred years we all start going insane…

You know how they say the only thing comparable to the amount of pain from childbirth is breaking your femur? Well, centuries ago after hearing that I was curious so I broke my own femur. I can safely say it hurts a LOT, and I have a high pain tolerance. Don't try that at home kids. Curse my natural scientific curiosity.

*clears throat* Okay…onto questions now.

**Falling Stars of Silver:**

**Hullo! I'm Silver and I have a bunch of questions for you. I'm only going to ask a few, though. So, here they are...**

**1.) How exactly did the author of Hetalia get you guys to let him write about you? Aren't anthropomorphic personifications of nations, like, some big government secret or something? Did he get you drunk and make you guys sign a contract?**

**2.) I am a huge fan of yaoi, so I must know about the pairings. Oh, and just in case you don't know what yaoi is, it's a boy/boy pairing in anime. ANYWAY. So...you and Finny...I know you keep on saying you're just friends, but then why do you stare at him while he's asleep and call him your wife? Plus, you agreed to try and have kids with him in one of the web comics...I'd also ask about Germany and Italy (my favorite pairing :P), but I'm already asking you enough questions and I don't want to bother you too much. **

**3.) I just wanna say that my nickname at school is Sealand because everyone says I'm exactly like him, plus he's one of my favorite characters. People usually see you, Finland, and Sealand as a family, with Finland as the mom/wife. I just want to know your opinion on this...:'D Also, I feel like you should know about a crack pairing I found on the internet. Sealand/Ukraine's boobs. I just felt you should know, because I want to imagine your face when you see that. **

**4.) You are another one of my favorite characters. I just felt the need to say that, even though it's not a question...**

**Okay! Well, thank you for your time, tell Romano I love him, and ha en trevlig dag! :3**

***Silver***

**For Derp A Thon: Just droppin' in to let you know that I love the whole Sweden's blog thing so far. ^_^ Okie, I'm sure you've got, like, a bajillion letters in yer inbox, so I'm just going to get out of your way. **

**Have a nice day!**

Hi Silver, nice to meet you. Your name makes me think of the song "Stars" from Les Miserables.

1.) I have no idea how he knows we exist. Odds are he'll never find where I live because I live in the middle of nowhere. And also because during the winter the snowdrifts are taller than I am.

2.) O_o Uh oh. *hides behind sofa* Please don't attack me…

I don't stare at him while he sleeps. That would be creepy. Though Mathias told me apparently I sometimes sleep with my eyes open.

I call him wife ONE TIME. It was meant to be a term of endearment, but of course I failed miserably because I fail miserably at all social interactions.

Stop stalking us! It's seriously creepy. Next person to spy on us gets a mouthful of Mathias' stinky old gym socks that he left here for some reason. And I'll warn you: he does NOT have good hygiene at ALL.

PFFT. I have nothing better to do. I have no life. That's why I update so often. Your questions don't waste my time at all. Not that many people ask questions…

3.) Okay? I don't really care. Whatever your nickname is I can guarantee it's better than some of the nicknames I have. According to Matt (the author) ((That's ME!)) and a bunch of fangirls, I would be the wife in a relationship of that kind.

Crack pairing? WTF? You do realize I can't really see people, right? They just look like blurs of color, unless they're less than 5 centimeters from my face. I have no idea what I even look like. I just go off of what other people say.

4.) Thanks? People are welcome to say random things. Seriously, I've had a piano dropped on my foot by IntraSule. She wasn't sorry either. Austria got mad at me because apparently the piano was his. Well sorry Austria, but when your foot is being crushed, it's an instinct to get whatever's crushing your foot the hell off. It took me a week to stop limping even though the bones had healed by the end of the day. Austria cares more about a piano than his own cousin. You can really tell how close my family is.

Tell South Italy yourself. If I walked up to the general area that he's in, he's going to flee because he's terrified of me. But I'm just as likely to walk into a pole than I am to actually walk over to wear he is. It depends where his voice sounds like it's coming from.

((AWW thanks! You're too kind! Really, not that many people leave questions and comments. This blog isn't that popular, probably because Sweden's not a main character. That makes me sad.))

**IntraSule:**

**The song was actually by Young The Giant, not Skrillex. And it was more about letting go and not caring so much, like being healed from all of your troubles and worries, so no fish were dropped. XD**

**...Wait, Skrillex didn't actually make a remix, did he? Oh, please tell me he didn't... O_e**

**...Wait again, Mathias actually uses that as his signature? O_e Oh, dude...!**

Well okay then. I still have no clue who they are, but as long as no innocent creatures were injured…

Yes he does. Be VERY glad you aren't related to him. It's a HUGE embarrassment. Did I mention he set his ringtone in my phone as him farting? Loudly? After eating 4 large orders of refried beans? From an aptly named taco store called "Taco Hell?" ((It's actually a REAL restaurant people. It's on St. Thomas in the USVI very close to Molly Malone's.))

**hetaliaforever123:**

** Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**I wished they listened to my warnings, then... They've been holed up in Stockholm's room for ages just mapping out pranks and stuff. It's annoying when you hear them testing out they're little custard machine or something... I don't know.**

***poker face starts wavering* Uh, no.**

**Oh, um... all right. W-Wait, bossy perfectionist?**

**Your friend forever,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen**

They never listen. Stockholm's room? Well, that explained the giggling.

You lie. *stare*

Yup. I'm capable of being bossy, and I'm a perfectionist.


	140. Chapter 140

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

((Well, I started watching Madoka Magica and I'm depressed from it. I can't believe I'm crying from a shoujo. T_T Though it's extremely dark for a shoujo…))

((I finished Madoka Magica… *sobs in a corner* WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT?! MADOKA MAGICA RUINED MY LIFE! THE FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELS!))

((I finally finished "How on EARTH Did This Happen." Go check it out if you want.))

**hetaliaforever123:**

**Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Did you even see or hear Stockholm and Copenhagen sneak in through the window? I bet they did... Did they leave a rubber chicken around your house by chance?**

***poker face is really wavering* N-no, I swear. Accidentally.**

**Oh, well... That explains why Stockholm is also a perfectionist...**

**Your friend forever,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen**

Nope. I did not. The windows are locked anyways.

And no.

Liar. I can hear your heart rate speeding up.

Don't blame me for that. It's rather hard to turn people into perfectionists. Sometimes we turn ourselves into perfectionists.

**TheDarkKitten:**

** .SUCKS!**

**Devil-HRE: HELLO!(he comes up from behind and grabs my chest)**

**PRVERT! GOD WHY DOES DEMON MAKE YOU SO PERVERTVT!?**

**Devil-Italy: *demonic growl***

**Devil-HRE: *wimpers***

**Thank you Devil-Italy but i'm not happy to see you *wissper* because Demon made you.**

**Devil-Italy: *growl***

**I know your one of the calmer devils but your still creppy because you ONLY growl you never really speck...Sweden i'm going to put a transalin for what Devil-Italy is saying. (does something to phone)**

**Devil-Italy: /Why do you talk to the Swedish man?/**

**Because it's nice making friends...I'M NOT FRIENDS WITH THAT IDIOT OF A DEVIL!(pointing at Devil-HRE)**

**Devil-HRE: I'm not friends with you ether.**

**Devil-Italy: /DEVIL-HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE!/*demonic growl***

**(Devil-Italy is running after Devil-HRE) Ummmmm Devil-Italy consirtes me as is only friend...he hates all the other devils but Devil-Romano who also thinks of me has his only friend...they both hate Demon and are thinking of coming to my side...Devil-Italy HATES Devil-HRE more then he hates Devil-Germany.**

**Devil-Italy: /nice meeting you two.../**

Okay then…I don't really understand what is going on. All these "Devils" and whatnot.

…

**xXxXLupicidexXxX:**

**Prussia and Lupi: *Both nursing bumps on the head from Portugal***

**Prussia: Why did you have to get mein awesomeness to go und read /THAT/!?**

**Lupi: How was I supposed to know that he writes gross things like that about eyebrows...!? At least Spain didn't read it, right?**

**Spain: *Confused* Read what, mi amigos?**

**Lupi: Well, at least he's not the brightest crayon in the box...**

**Prussia: Hey! Nicht awesome, arschloch...!**

**Lupi: *Rolls eyes* Get over it.**

**Spain: Oh! You guys mean that thing where he was writing about him (censored)...! I don't get it...**

**Prussia and Lupi: *Face-palm***

I don't understand…what?

Why are you guys fighting about NOW?

**KeseKolKol:**

**Should I be worried about Prussia nagging me to sell him cocaine...? -_-' *Discreetly trying to bug phone and laptop while there***

…yes.

Who's phone and laptop are you trying to bug?

**IntraSule:**

**((Agh, dude, I need a serious kick in my ass. I can't complete the next chapter for my story or anything I wanted to do. I hate my attention span. ;-; ))**

**Sweddie pie, no! *latches on to Sweden's hips to weigh him down* No! Not now! Not when you have to get Tino! Nooooo!**

**Tino: Eh...**

**Muertes: That is not the way to encourage him, Mother.**

**Me: Hush, child! I know what I'm doing!**

**Muertes: I don't think you do...**

**Mathias: *rubs chin* Hmm... *looks at Addelise* Good point.**

**But she's my daughter, my little spawn-**

**Addelise: We talked about that nickname, Daddy.**

**Mathias:...She's my little spawn, and as much as I love you and how much we are related as brothers, I hold more restraint towards my daughter. Call it favoritism, but I really can't see myself hurting my daughter as I would anyone else. It'll be like punching myself in the nuts, except it'll hurt both my nuts and my heart. I don't want to do that to my mini-me.**

**Addelise:...Did you just compare me to your genitals? :T**

**Mathias: Maybe. Anyway, I don't make my daughter do my homework, she does it when I don't feel up for it. I do a lot of my homework, too.**

**Addelise: Daddy, don't lie...**

**Mathias: Fine, she does it all, happy? XP**

**Tino: Muertes, I'm not creepy at all! I am just friendly and loving and giving! There's nothing wrong with that! ;3;**

**Mod: Yeah, dude, I kinda like the guy, myself (although he can do without pinching my cheeks)**

**Muertes: You all can just go speak for yourselves, then. *sigh* Where are my matches...?**

**Tino: Why?!**

**Muertes: Why what?**

**Tino: Why do you want your matches? What are you going to burn? Do you really hate me that much? O_O**

**Muertes: Wha...? *sudden realization* What? No! I'm not going to burn you! Yeesh! :l**

**Mathias: No, I wasn't going to leave her! I was just, uh... Yeah, anyway, what do you want to do then? And it better not be that flowery crap like knitting because I ain't going for it!**

**Addelise: Daddy, that's not fair! You shouldn't dismiss what Uncle Sweden like. You both should try out each other's interest. Besides, knitting is fun! :D**

**Mathias: No, it isn't! :P**

**Addelise: It is so, you just don't know because you didn't try it. u_u**

((It's okay.)) I find myself updating less and less, but less and less people are talking to me, so…

Tino doesn't like me. I've accepted that. He deserves to be happy. I don't make him happy…someone else does.

Your daughter is nothing like you Mathias…therefore; she cannot be considered your "spawn."

You love me? Ha! You sure don't show it. All you've shown towards me is animosity, violence, and hatred. I sure don't feel the love.

Didn't you give me the same speech when I was little? That sure didn't stop you from attacking me.

You don't do ANY of the homework your boss assigns you. He sends it to me to make sure it gets done. And your boss knows your handwriting versus mine, so you can't make me do it.

No, no, Muertes, no fire. No violence please. Everybody calm down. Some of you could really benefit from doing yoga.

"Flowery crap?" Excuse me? Are you insinuating that I'm less manly than you because I like flowers? How rude of you.

If you force my on a roller coaster again, next time I won't just vomit on your shoes, I can promise you that. And, yes I meant that as a threat.

I like reading. I also like musicals. And staying healthy.


	141. Chapter 141

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

I'm getting less and less responses…I guess people don't really care about my blog. Maybe I should shut it down? Oh well, that can be decided later. Well, I enjoyed talking to you guys…guess nobody cares what I have to say after all.

((I finally finished "How on EARTH Did This Happen" with a surprise crack ending, and I also started a new story. I have started "Big Brother Denmark and Little Sweden," so go check it out! Suggestions are welcome. I'll probably wind up making a sequel because that story will only talk about Sweden as a young child, so a sequel would probably cover him as an adolescent all the way to now.))

**IntraSule:**

**He DOES like you and I can totally prove it! *points at Tino* You! Jovial guy! Do you like Sweddie pie?! Omo**

**Tino:...Yes...Why are you giving me the stink eye?**

**Me: Because I friggin' can, dude. Because I friggin' can. B-(**

**Plus, Sweden, how on earth can you possibly know that Tino has someone else to make him happy, huh? I didn't see his relationship status change on Facebook!**

**Tino You know about my statuses?**

**Me: Yes. Problem?**

**Tino:... No, no, it's fine... notreallybutwhatever. ._.**

**Mathias: Are you kidding me?! *picks up Addelise* Look at this gorgeous face of epic proportions! She looks just like me! How can she NOT be my spawn? All she needs is a good push in the direction of coolness!**

**Addelise: *groans* Daddy, no...**

**Mathias: What? Don't you wanna be epic by all definitions like your old man? :D**

**Addelise: ...Do you want an honest answer?**

**Mod: *jumps in the room* Oh, burn! Loser! *jumps back out***

**Mathias: I hate that damn cat. -_-"**

**...You always feel the need to bust my chops, don'tcha? I'm trying to start new, okay? And I'm starting with my loin fruit, 'KAY?**

**Addelise: Daddy, don't call me- *sigh* Nevermind...**

**Muertes: Flip you and flip your yoga! I need fire! *tenses up* I...I haven't set anything to fire in a while, and I... eh heh heh, I need to see flames! Yeah... *starts trembling* Yeah yeah, I need some fire. Fire. FIRE! Keh ha hahahahahaha! 8D**

**Tino: O_o Uh, Intra, aren't you going to handle this-?**

**Me: *vanishes***

**Tino: Wha- hey!**

**Mathias: Oh, musicals! I love musicals! You got a friend in me~! You got a friend in me!**

**Addelise: Daddy, that's Disney-**

**Mathias: *sings louder* When the road looks rough ahead and you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed, you just remember what your old pal said:**

**"Boy, you've got a friend in me**

**Yeah, you've got a friend in me!"**

**Addelise: Eh, it's better than his swearing, I guess.**

*sigh* Please don't pressure him to answer like that Intra…

He's very social and has a ton of friends. All I do is probably make him miserable. He's scared of me…

I deleted my facebook some time ago.

You do remember that I'm blind, right Mathias? I can't see anyone.

*snickers* Mod has a valid point Mathias.

That's an even WORSE nickname.

I have a fireplace…

*covers ears* That sounds worse than the time you tried to communicate in whale! You're tone deaf, Mathias!

**TheDarkKitten:**

** MY LIFE IS CONFUSING!**

**Devil-Italy: /devils were created by Demon and she too wishes to kill us all/**

**Devil-Italy has some weird thing with his vocal cords and so he can only growl.**

**Devil-Romano: And can speck human while my 2p can't.**

I see…

That's…not too good now is it.

**CarrotUndASchtick:**

** Hallo, Mr. Sweden! I'm learning German. So does that mean that when I'm done I could go learn Swedish O_o? And I hate people who judge you so quickly! You're such a sweet-heart! And adorable! *whispers* Don't tell Prussia I said that! In fact, don't tell Prussia I'm on here! He might get upset xD Anyway, my sister Dejah said 'hallo'. Now that that's out of the way, may I ask you how you're doing today? Good, I hope. Well, I'm going to leave for now. I might be back later xD I have school to do right now...so...yeah...anyway, have a good day, Mr. Sweden! :D I'll talk to you later (if that's okay with you) Auf wiedersehen!**

Um, hello.

Okay…you can if you want. It's advisable to learn German first just because the languages are very similar, plus German is offered in most American high schools and Swedish isn't, or at least I don't think it is…

*awkward blush* T-thank you…

I don't think Prussia cares what people do…

I'm…okay.

Have fun in school.

Okay.

Adjö.

**Don't cry, Sweden! D: I have bad eyesight, too! We can have bad eyesight together! That way you won't be lonely and have a friend and just know this: most of my friends need glasses! We can all have bad eyesight together! And I can just beat up the ones that think your scary! It's okay! They won't mind! I have to beat some of them up a lot! So please cheer up and be happy! Please!**

But are you immortal? Having human friends always ends badly for nations because after you die, we're still existing.

Good luck beating up the majority of the world…but that really wouldn't help people think I'm not scary…

Happiness doesn't come easily.

**SWEDEN! YOU AREN'T A FAILURE! STOP BEING SO HARD ON YOURSELF! ONLY I'M ALLOWED TO BE HARD ON MYSELF. TRUST ME. I THINK MY STORIES SUCK AND PEOPLE ALWAYS SAY THEY'RE GOOD AND THAT I NEED MORE SELF-CONFIDENCE. Sorry, I'll stop with the caps. But seriously, stop being so hard on yourself. You're awesome. And- Primus! Are you okay!?**

Let me get this straight (pun not intended)…you, a person who also claims to have low self-confidence, are shouting at a person with low self-confidence to stop having low self-confidence. Really, what the hell? That's really not going to work out well.

***looks at laptop* *looks back at all the stuff I need to get done* *sees how many chapters there are* I should really work on all the junk I need to do, but...*goes to next chapter***

Nah, no rush. I have no life and nothing better to do. I honestly doubt that anyone cares what I have to say.


	142. Chapter 142

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

((Guess what? I got put on medication but one of the possible side effects is a heavy menstrual period. FUCK. What's worse is that it's a medication for anxiety and depression, but menstruating MAKES ME DEPRESSED. So they're giving me an anti-depressant that might make me MORE depressed.))

**xXxXLupicidexXxX:**

**Prussia: *Points finger immaturely at Lupi* He MADE the awesome me read Portugal's unawesomely disturbing diary!**

**Lupi: *Frowns and swats hand away* Did not!**

**Prussia: Ja, you did! Und there were unawesomely gross und mentally scarring things in there!**

**Lupi: *Rolls eyes* Yeah, he wrote some gross sexual stuff about England... Can we please stop talking about it?**

**Prussia: NEIN! *Points at Lupi again and flails around like a dying fish***

**Lupi: *Glares* I'll tell Spain what happened between you and Romano...**

**Prussia: *Gulps and shuts up for once***

**Spain: Oh, I get it! *Frowns for a second before snapping out of it* -Wait! What about mi Lovinito...?**

**Prussia and Lupi: *Poker face***

*rolls eyes* You still shouldn't have done it. A person's diary is theirs alone. Nobody else is allowed to read it.

…

**TheDarkKitten:**

**Not good to what? If you mean about Devil-Italy's vocal problem don't worry it takes a while but you could learn what he is saying.**

**D.T.: HELLLLLOOOOOO!**

**DRAGON-TAKUYA!**

**D.T.: Shit...I'm still woundering who is scarier...you, master, or Lion-Koichi?**

***starts to stangle Dragon-Takuya***

**Note: DIGIMON FRONTIERRRRRRRRR!**

**W.K.: Baka...we all know master is much more scarier then Lion-Koichi because she is the daughter of-UM!**

**Say it and I'll make sure you'll have no training...for a month. You got it...Wolf-Koji Minamoto?**

**W.K.: *nodding head frantly***

***lets him go* Good. For Drub a tron aka Sweden (not the nation the human) look up Kouichi Kimura Angel of Darkness on YouTube *High picth firework sounding fangirl squel* KOICHIIIIIIIIIII! I LOVE YOUUUUUU! Note: It's in English**

…I see…

…WTF?

((w00t! I love Digimon Frontier!))

((Kouichi's a guy. Kouji calls him his older twin brother.))

I think you mean Derp A Thon…Matt changed his penname to "And I'm Javert" recently…

((it's a Les Miserables reference…Javert always says his name))

**hetaliaforever123:**

** Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**How did they get in...? **

**Oh, okay. I saw Stockholm leaving with a rubber chicken, and it never came back.**

**How can you hear my heart rate if I'm WRITING this to you?! I'm no liar! **

**O-Oh, okay. I-I didn't mean to blame you... **

**Your friend forever,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen**

How should I know?

I don't even know what a rubber chicken is.

Don't underestimate me-I live in the middle of nowhere. I'm thousands of years old. I apparently have honed my hearing abilities to be able to hear nations and capitals hundreds of miles away.

I had nothing to do so…

*sigh*

**IntraSule:**

** -I'm not pressuring him to answer!**

**Tino: You sort of are with that stink eye thing...**

**Me: WHO TOLD YOU TO TALK WHILE I'M TALKING TO SOMEONE ELSE?!**

**Tino: Well...! o_o**

**Me: That's right, dang nabbit!**

**Tino: Who's says "dang nabbit-"?**

**Me: Sweden! Ask Tino out! I command you with my epic powers! *sprinkles purple magic glitter on Sweden's head* Bippity boppity boop!**

**-Mathias: Le gasp! You can't see this angelic perfection?! Oh, my goodness, you're missing out on such a blessing! My poor brother! D': You really need new glasses so you'll be able to revel in this perfect remake of my awesome handsomeness... *goes on a rant about how tragic it is that Sweden can't see Addelise's beauty***

**Addelise: Sometimes, I just want to disappear. Hm, I wonder what Mod's doing right now-**

**Mathias: DON'T GO ANYWHERE NEAR THAT DAMN BRAT!**

**Addelise: Why?! D':**

**Mathias: Because... because he's not up to par with my cool status!**

**Addelise: You say the thing about Uncle Sweden, but you let me hang out with him!**

**Mathias: That's different: he's family!**

**Addelise: Well, FINE! Then I'll MARRY Mod so he'll become your SON-IN-LAW! Then you'll HAVE to at least TOLERATE him!**

**Mathias:...*hisses* Don't push me, Addelise...**

**Addelise: Don't hate, father...**

**Me: *just watching from the door with this "shit's about to go down" look on my face* Whoa.**

**-Muertes: Fireplace? FIREPLACE?! Fireplaces don't work! Don't mock my skills by suggesting such a feeble means for pyrotechnics! Aaaaaagh! *throws a demonic fit***

**Tino: S-Sweden, I'm scared! *trembles heavily* OnO**

**Mod: M-me, too! What's with the fire fixation, sis?!**

**Muertes: *in distorted voice* None of you can understand! Shut up and bring me wood!**

**-Mathias: Bro, please! I have the voice of a thousand angels! :D**

**Addelise: You really don't...**

**Mathias: Silence! And listen some more~! *continues singing***

**-Me: *runs up to Sweden and smacks his butt* Tee hee! *runs to Mathias and smacks his butt with the other hand***

**Mathias: Gyah! What the hell-?**

**Me: Guys, guys, looky-looky! *claps hands together* You guys are touching butts! Ha hahahahaha! X'D**

**Muertes: -_- Princess Molestia lives...**

**Me: *rubs butt-hands together* She never died! *smirk***

You sure about that Intra?

Don't yell at Tino!

*shakes head to get glitter off* Why are always doing weird things to me?

I can't see anything Mathias. Everything looks like a blur. Unfortunately my glasses are as strong as they come. Doesn't help much.

I know Addelise, he's very embarrassing…I think Mod might be napping? He is a cat after all…

Whoever thinks I'm cool needs their eyes checked. I like being a nerd. At least I'm smart and not a waste of atoms in the space-time continuum like you.

*stares at Muertes* Of course the fireplace works. If it didn't, you humans and cats would have frozen to death by now. Humans can't survive in subzero temperatures, and neither can housecats.

No, Muertes. No burning the house down. No causing fires.

Mathias, your voice sounds worse than that annoying screech of nails on a chalkboard.

T_T *puts earplugs in and gives pairs to everyone else except Mathias*

Please don't Intra…not again. *locks self in bathroom*

**CarrotUndASchtick:**

** Prussia would care because he's my husband :3 but I'm not scared of him! -is in corner with Russia's pipe and my kindle- and I only have a low self confidence most of the time. Some of the time I'll just beat myself up about something stupid I did. This one time I spelled 'Wales' 'Whales' and I cried for twenty minutes. No joke. And I just meant my friends. I'm not sure trying to beat up every nation that's scared of you is a good idea sorry for the confusion. And you're right. I think you'd just be more depressed after we die. DANGNABIT SWEDEN! LET ME CHEER YOU UP! GAHH! -flips table and runs off screaming- -comes back in and puts table back- okay, I'm calm now. But still, if you push people away, your only hurting yourself. Open up and let people in; you might be surprised how nice people can be when you let them. When my parents divorced I felt like it was my fault. I didn't talk to my friends and I shot down anyone who tried to make me feel better and tell me it really wasn't my fault. But one day I finally opened up let them in. Now I talk with my mom frequently and enjoy the company of my dad's girlfriend. If I hadn't have opened up, I would be a very different person. Sometimes that person you think is annoying you is really just trying to lift a burden off your shoulders and heart. You just have to let them. (Sorry this is so long xD and I don't really know if I'm supposed to put this in a review or P.M. so I apologize if it was supposed to be a P.M.)**

Nations aren't allowed to marry humans. There are strict laws against it. Nations also can't have children with humans, because it only ever ends badly. Most of the time, the fetus dies and kills the mother too. Or if it lives, it doesn't live long. And when it dies, it destroys the nations that are attached to it. That happened to my brother many, many times.

What does self-confidence even feel like? I've never felt good about myself for one reason or another…

I don't have to beat myself up about anything. The other nations do that job for me. It kind of gets to you after a while, especially if the nicest thing someone has ever done to you was call you a homophobic slur instead of calling you that slur AND beating you up.

I don't push people away…they aren't willing to go anywhere near me.

If do that I'll get betrayed again. I've been abandoned too many times to let it happen again.

They act like I can't hear the things they say about me. None of them are nice things either.

I don't like being touched by other people. You understand right? If everyone who went near you beat you up or hurt you in some other way, you wouldn't want them to touch you.

Maybe I truly am the emotionless monster they think I am…


	143. Chapter 143

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Well…I think I'll close this off after entry 150…I don't get very many people asking me questions, and I guess nobody really does care what I think so…well, I hope people enjoyed learning a little about what I'm truly like.

**Falling Stars of Silver:**

**Okay! Umm, hi, it's Silver here again. **

**Sorry to bother you about Finland again, but your creator (Hidekaz Himaruya) sort of said that you're homosexual. He also said that you are only gay for Finland. I think that sort of implies that you like him in that way...just sayin'. :P **

**Oh! Also, do you know how Iceland's puffin can talk? Puffins don't have developed vocal cords...it shouldn't really be possible. **

**Thank you for your time! ^_^**

***Silver***

Hello again.

*face turns bright red and hides face* *groan* Not you too…

I…just…lack the courage to tell him. He's scared of me as it is. I don't want to ruin the fragile friendship of sorts that we have…he's probably straight anyways. He doesn't even talk to me very much…nobody does.

I have no clue, but does anything about us make sense? We're personified countries for Mother Nature's sake! That in itself doesn't make sense!

((So much for the 4th Wall!))

Hanatamago can talk too, but she rarely does. Canada's bear and Prussia's bird can also talk. It's strange.

**Wolfy 8D:**

**Umm, hi! My name is Wolfy, and I'm sort of nervous because I've never written to a nation before. But I guess I should just say this...you really shouldn't beat yourself up over such things! You're not a monster or a bad person, you're just misunderstood. I'm sure that if the nations got to know the real you, then they wouldn't be afraid of you! If you're having confidence issues, then why don't you talk to your friends? I'm sure Finland would be willing to lend an ear...I mean, you've just got to talk, you know? i know ya don't like speaking out for whatever reason, or maybe you have a speech impediment or something, but that shouldn't stop you form expressing your feelings. And if not Finland, then maybe another Nordic? Or maybe even another country entirely...I know for a fact that Sweden is on good terms with several countries. Shouldn't that translate into friendships in your life or something? That's how personifications work, right? **

**I just wanted to say that even if you don't want human friends, you'll always have a friend in a lot of us! We really are nice people- well, there are a few creepy stalkers among us, but that's not the point. You're never alone in the world, no matter what you might think. ^_^**

**Oh, and author person! Please don't give up on your story! I'm sure lots of people like it~! I know I do, I was just too nervous to write, even if it's to a semi-fictional character, because I am a weirdo and, yeah. **

**-Wolfy 8D-**

Well, don't be. We look no different than humans. Body temperature wise…not so much. Hotter nations tend to have lower body temperatures. Colder nations (like myself) tend to have hotter body temperatures. Why do you think we do so poorly in the heat?

Tell that to the others. It's nice to hear that but…I just don't know.

What friends? Everyone is afraid of me!

I've been having "confidence issues" since I was little. I don't have a speech impediment…just an extremely heavy accent that I'm embarrassed of because of SOMEONE *glares in Mathias' general direction*

It was society that silenced me. Eventually I just stopped talking. Nobody cared what I was saying anyways. As far as they were concerned, every bad thing that happened to them was my fault. Why? Because I'm different. That's why. Society has always looked down on me for being an intellectual and gay. Neither of those things are my fault.

Well…not exactly. Our countries may be friendly but things between personifications can be much different. For example, Mathias and I. We've never gotten along well although our countries get along well. Our personalities just don't mesh.

Thank you.

((Well, I'm still considering my options…not sure what I'll do yet.

I'd kind of like to focus on other stories…I still love Hetalia and Sweden, but it's HARD to focus on 2 stories at once!

LOL don't be intimidated. Sweden's really just a big teddy bear who needs love.))

Thanks Matt…T_T

((You're welcome dude!))

**Gilbert Beilshmidt:**

** Hallo, Schweden! Awesome Prussia here! A couple things. **

**First of all, DON'T LISTEN TO THAT WOMAN WHEN SHE SAYS I'M HER HUSBAND. Even I wouldn't break the nations' code, and besides, I've never even met the chick. Well, not that I know of, anyway. **

**Also, dude! I always thought you were kinda creepy, but after reading a few chapters, you seem like a pretty nice guy! Sorry for misjudging you...gah, I really do feel guilty. Hey, you're not an emotionless monster! Don't say stuff like that! And never fear...if you're lonely, then I'll be your friend! Kesese~**

**You're never alone, bro. Ya shouldn't haveta feel that way all the time!**

**Genial zu bleiben,**

**Prussia/Gilbert Beillshmidt**

Hej Prussia…

Don't worry, I had my suspicions. That sort of delusion actually seems common of fans…they delude themselves into believing their married to an immortal. (Sorry fangirls!)

You've broken a lot of our other codes though, like no streaking through Switzerland. Seriously, you deserved to be shot that time.

Everyone seems to think I'm creepy! T_T If we're going off of first impressions, I thought you were as stupid as Mathias, but don't worry. You might not be as smart as some nations, but you aren't as empty-headed as Mathias.

You can see then that the reason I'm so alone is because NOBODY, not even my own brother, who RAISED ME from the time I was a child, wants to spend enough time with me to figure that out.

Thank you. Just please respect the fact that your friends are a little too loud for me…

**CarrotUndASchtick:**

** The only reason we're married is because my cousin literally said "I now pronounce you man and wife! Kiss the bride already! *pushes their faces together*" xD but still...I'm far too young for that kind of thing. And Prussia said that he'd never force himself on me (thankfully) Anyway,I think I might be bugging you, so I'll leave you alone if you want.**

*sigh* At least you're a SANE fan. I've had a piano dropped on my foot by a certain fangirl who wanted me to play piano for her (Ahem INTRASULE).

That marriage would still break the nation code.

You aren't bugging me. I like having someone to talk to. It takes a lot to annoy me. I lived with Mathias, remember? He's King of the Annoying.

**TheDarkKitten:**

** I know Koichi is a guy and I'm a girl damnit!**

**L.K.: Down girl.**

**I'm 14 for piet shack!**

**L.K.: And I'm 17 so what?**

***we get into a full flage fight***

**D.T.: Like i said which one is scarier?**

**Me and L.K.: SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP DRAGON-TAKUYA!**

**D.T.: ...Fuck.**

((But you referred to Lion Kouichi as "she" and "daughter"))

*sigh* Fighting is bad. Can't we all be friends?


	144. Chapter 144

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

((For anyone who wants to learn Chinese, I recommend Happy Chinese on YouTube. It has English subtitles.))

**hetaliaforever123:**

**Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**I thought you'd know... Stockholm always finds a way to get in...**

**Well... it's a fake chicken... made of rubber. **

**That's very... u-unique. **

**Okay then, uh... There, there?**

**Your friend forever,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen**

I have no idea. Well he does live here, so he has a key to get in.

And?

Isn't everyone unique?

sigh

**Gilbert Beilshmidt:**

**Hallo wieder, Kumpel! Yeah, I can understand wanting to be married to me, but being alone is way better. I mean, it's not like I get lonely or anything. Everyone is just intimidated by my awesomeness, right? Right?**

**Heh, yeah...getting shot in the bum wasn't fun. But at least I healed quickly. Totally worth it! **

**Naw, I'm way smarter than Denny! I mean, at least I didn't steal England's spell books and try to get in contact with Parallel France 23 when I was drunk. But man, was that some Christmas! **

**And, come on. Aren't you always hanging around that Finland chick? You two have lived together for some time. Didn't she take the time to figure you out? **

**Oh...and I'm sorry you had to be raised by him. I still don't know how you're alive...or sane. Hey, coming out alright from being raised by him is a serious accomplishment!**

**No problem, man. Yeah, the rest of the BTT and I can get pretty insane...**

**Schrecklich,**

**Prussia/Gilbert Beilshmidt**

Being alone isn't great at all! There's nothing great about it. There is nobody that you can rely on. Nobody who will love you and care about you.

That's so immature. You deserved getting shot. I think you scarred Liechtenstein for life. Now Switzerland won't let her out of his sight.

No, but you did voluntarily lick a pole during winter in Russia. That's something Mathias does.

That was a terrible experience that must never be repeated. My 2P scares me.

Tino's male. And no, it was a political marriage. He kept his distance from me. He's always been scared of me…

If suicide was possible for nations, I'd be dead. I don't know why he never killed me during one of our fights.

Sane? I'm mostly sane…close enough. I don't think any nation is 100% sane. At least I know how to use common sense.

Yes, because severe depression and dangerously low self-esteem proves that he raised me right! Excellent job Mathias! *heavy sarcasm*

You guys should stop drinking. I'd be surprised if you're allowed in a single Spanish, French, or German bar.

**Whotalia-Forever:**

**Hi Mr. Sweden! I'm really sorry, I used to be terrified of you. D: I've read a few of the entries in your blog and now I feel really bad. *hugs* Please don't be mad at , yeah, did I even have any questions? Hmmm...Do you have some disease or something in your eyes? Stupid question, I know...**

**You should just tell Finland. It's actually sort of obvious. If you can't say it face-to-face, why don't you send him a note? And do you like the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy too? You know, cuz of the whole 42 thing. Like I said, I've only read a few of the entries, 14, I think. Sorry for my long and annoying thingamabob.**

**Love(yes, LOVE. you're awesome, Sweden.),**

**Ford Prefect's awesome friend XP**

**Actually, I just came up with something else. Do you think that you could love a woman? I know you're homosexual, BUT I thought that I was heterosexual until I...not fell in love, because I'm really young, but had a...crush on a girl. So, you know, it might happen to you with a woman. THIS STUPID BLOG IS SO SERIOUS AND DEPRESSING!**

It's okay…everyone's scared of me. I got used to it after a while, not to say it doesn't hurt though, because it hurts quite a bit…

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. It's only natural to fear me I guess.

I don't get mad easily. Seriously, I can handle my idiot brother's antics without blowing up at him, I can handle anything calmly. Most people seem to think that I'm constantly angry but I'm not. It's bad for your blood pressure.

Disease? No, I was just born with terrible eyesight.

Everyone says that, but confessing would take self-confidence, which is something that I don't have any of. So that's out of the question. I'll probably tell him eventually. Maybe he already knows. That would explain why he avoids me more than ever now…

Of course! It was a good book! 42 is the answer to everything.

Nah, it's not annoying. It actually takes my mind off of…things I'd rather not think of. So any distraction is a good distraction.

Considering that nations only fall in love once, I think it's safe to say no to that. I'm so sick of questions like that. Sorry, but I'm thousands of years old. I think I'd know my own body and my own sexual and romantic orientation by now…

When I was younger, I never thought about any romantic attractions. I spent most of my time hiding from other people (they were trying to hurt me anyways), so I never made friends or fell in love.

Well sorry for trying to express my feelings for once. T_T seriously, I get yelled at if I do share my feelings and yelled at if I don't. What am I supposed to do then? Isn't it a good thing that I'm sharing how I feel instead of bottling up my emotions like I normally do?

**CarrotUndASchtick:**

** "sane" O_o? What is this "sanity" of which you speak of? I am not 'sane' I merely respect other's privacy. 99% of the time xD I sort of kidnapped Prussia before my cousin had her little "marry each other!" moment xD oh by the way, she has Iceland. Just so you know .-. do with that information what you will. She also has Russia. (Not gonna mention all the nations in my basement xD) anyway, I'm glad I'm not bugging you. Now, I have more questions 8D if you don't mind. First: What do you think of VOCALOID? Second: Who raised you before Denmark? (I apologize if this is a touchy subject. You may skip over it if you want.) Third: Who is your best friend? (again, I apologize if I'm stepping on any nerves here.) Well, I had others...but I don't remember them xD Good bye for now, have a great day :D**

Don't ask me, I'm slowly losing my sanity too. That's what happens to us after thousands of years of existence.

Kidnapping isn't respecting people's privacy and plus our governments keep a very close eye on us, so you could be in deep trouble with the German government. I'd be careful if I were you, but it's only a suggestion. Do what you want. The only person I can control is myself.

You kidnapped my teenage cousin? He's not even a legal adult yet! Norway's going to be furious.

Please don't kidnap nations…I'd rather you didn't cause WWIII.

Vocaloid? Aren't those the singing hologram robots that Japan and America are obsessed with?

My mother, before she died when I was very young in human years. I don't really remember her. Maybe some human helped raise us? I can't really remember that far back.

Best friend? Human or nation? I'd have to say Tino for nation…he's one of the very few nations I actually feel like I can be myself around. And well… *shy blush* you know about my feelings for him… Human is a difficult one…you guys are all nice.

Thanks, you too.


	145. Chapter 145

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**Whotalia-Forever:**

**Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Thanks for not being angry, you're right, that is bad for you to get mad at everything. Not you, specifically, everybody.*facepalm* good God, I can't even type things right. Hmm...I didn't even consider that you're thousands of years old and know yourself a LOT better than a teenager(me) would know myself. *facepalms again* It's too bad that antidepressants don't work for you...you're acting like Marvin. Speaking of Marvin, have you read the whole series or just the first book? I read the whole series, understood book 1 and vaguely understood book 5, but I did not get the others AT ALL. Hmmm...do I have any questions...Not that I can think of right now. *thinks really hard* So you like being by yourself a lot? Doesn't it get lonely and don't you go slightly insane? I'll be your friend! I enjoy talking to you and really identify with you. *hugs softly, smiling* You're right, you shouldn't bottle everything up. I do that a LOT. I don't know where it all goes. I guess it results in random bouts of depression at school. *sighs* You should tell me. Everything. What you don't like about yourself, what you can't forgive yourself for(is it just me that feels like you can't forgive yourself for something?), your happiest and saddest moments, all those fun times you had with Finny. *randomly cuddles***

**Love,**

**Soph**

Don't thank me. What kind of a person would I be if I blew up at every little thing? I lived with Mathias, for goodness sakes. I have plenty of patience.

Yup, I know my limits. Too bad nobody listens to me. I have forever to live in this body, whether I like it or not. Might as well know how it reacts.

Not to mention a lot of antidepressants have horrifying side effects.

((One of the side effects for my antidepressant is heavy menstrual period. Great. As if mine wasn't heavy before. So my depression will be treated by making me more depressed. (I'm transgender and my period gives me dysphoria) Doctor logic.))

I've read the whole series. I've got too much time on my hands. I do get bored you know…and since nobody talks to me, what better to do than read?

I both like it and hate it. I don't really like being alone, but I can't really tolerate being in groups of more than 2 or 3. 5 is pushing it. Since my eyesight is crap, I mostly rely on my hearing. More than 2 or 3 people really gets noisy. I'm okay with the Nordics because Norway and Iceland are quiet too, even if Tino and Mathias are loud and talkative.

I'm already slightly insane. You try existing for thousands of years and not being able to die. You'd go crazy too. I've actually been locked in an insane asylum before, when one of my old bosses (this was a really long time ago) found out what I was. He freaked out and didn't understand. Silly humans, those bars were easy to break and that straight jacket couldn't have been easier. Nations are a lot stronger than humans.

I've always been a sensitive person, but when I was little that was looked down upon. I grew up being taught that "tears are a sign of weakness" and "men shouldn't show their emotions." Obviously I didn't believe a word of that, but nobody ever listened to me. When has anybody ever listened to me? That would be…never.

I don't really like anything about myself. I'm not good at talking, my appearance terrifies people (even though they know I'm neutral and have been neutral for hundreds of years), I hate that I can't stand up for myself.

There is so much I regret. Remember how I said that nobody has ever listened to me? Yeah, that includes my bosses. Back when I was forced to fight (I didn't kill anyone…just knocked them unconscious so my armies wouldn't hurt them any further) my bosses treated me like a chess pawn. There are so many people that I've hurt in the past, and I've apologized to all of them. I still can't forgive myself though.

I don't really remember ever being truly happy, but I guess the closest thing to it was living with Tino for all that time. I could pretend he cared. After all, he cared enough to stay all those years, did he not? But then, was it that he cared, or was he simply afraid that I would hurt him (oh heavens no! NEVER!) if he left? He's always been terrified of me.

There have been many sad moments in my life. I guess the top 2 would be being abandoned by my bother after he found out my sexual orientation and Tino leaving. I begged Tino not to leave me, but he told me he hates me. I hope that isn't the case today…

All I have left of those "happy" times are the memories.

**IntraSule:**

** ((Sorry, Javert, for not answering sooner! I haven't been on this website as much as I used to, actually. I've...been procrastinating on a LOT of things, stories, included. ^_^; ))**

**-Tino: Yeah, don't yell at me!**

**Me: -_- ...Roar.**

**Tino: YEEEEEEEEK! D8**

**Me: Hmph! That's right! FEAR me! Keh keh keh...**

**Tino: Why are you so evil? D':**

**Me: It's life. So, Sve, when ARE you asking this little Finnish salmalakki out on a date or two, eh? :-J**

**Tino: Yeah, Sweden, when? I'm getting a little impatient, to be honest! *glares***

***reapplies glitter to Sweden's head***

**-Addelise: Daddy, put me down, I want to watch Mod sleep!**

**Mathias: Ew, creepy much?**

**Addelise: But he's cute when he's asleep and he likes it when I'm nearby when he's sleeping. Besides, it's nothing different from the way you used to watch Uncle Sweden sleep when he was younger!**

**Mathias: Wha-?! No! No, I- Pfffft, heh heh heh! Nonsense, I never-**

**Addelise: You told me once how cute it was that Uncle Sweden would snore this whistling snore and have his bottom lip quiver sometimes. And you even made him a little doll that looked like Grandmother Scandinavia to sleep with when you weren't around, but you were too embarrassed to give it to you because you were afraid of losing your manhood and letting others see what you made.**

**Mathias: Oh, man, Addelise, shut up with your lies!*sweat drop* Eh heh heh heh, children and their imagination, eh, Berwald?**

**-Muertes: It won't sate my burning need dammit!**

**You don't tell me what to do! I burn what I want! KYAH!**

**Me: *comes in with Norway* ...Yeah, so she's reverting to that stage, again...**

**Norway: I see... *pokes an injection needle into Muertes's thigh***

**Muertes: OW! What the-?! *collapse***

**Norway: There, that ought to work for another four months. Here's the next dosage for when that times comes. Now, don't bother me anymore and get her to a vet or something.**

**Me: Aye, aye, sir! *salutes and picks Muertes up* So...what did I miss? :D**

**-Addelise: Thank you. *takes earplugs and puts them in* ._.**

**Mathias: Akuna matata~! What a wonderful phrase~!**

**-Hey, Sweden, you know what's weird? I've been having the urge to bite my finger off, put a kitten in a microwave, put my arm under a moving train, and jump off a high building just to feel that rush of air whoosh past me while I fall. That isn't too strange, though, right? We're all a little bit curious, right? :/ **

((:( well it's okay…))

*blushes and hides in a corner* I'm…not very good at talking…

*shakes off glitter again*

O_o Mathias…you used to watch me sleep?! How creepy! I wouldn't have laughed at you though. You have a skewed image of masculinity.

O_o what just happened?

I…wouldn't advise doing those things. Go hang-gliding or something.

**hetaliaforever123:**

**Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Oh... doesn't that make sense now? I'm such an idiot...**

**...That's it. It's just a fake chicken made out of rubber. Nothing special. Clowns and foolish people use it for jokes or something. **

**Yes. Very unique. **

**What's wrong?**

**Your friend forever,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen**

Don't put yourself down…it's okay.

I see. Still doesn't really make sense to me though.

That's what makes the world go around.

Nothing in particular.

**CarrotUndASchtick:**

** I said 99.9% of the time. And I know Norway will be upset. But you see, my cousin doesn't really care xD she kidnapped RUSSIA after all. I'm really glad she didn't decide I wanted to marry America O.O because I didn't really feel like marrying Prussia xD she just thought we looked adorable or something like that. I dunno. My cousin is less sane than me. Her and America had a talk the other day. -holds up jar of blood and a few organs- this is all that's left of him. Do with THIS information what you will. And fine, I'll stop kidnapping nations. And aww how sweet! No, Sweden. I do not know of these feelings. Please, shed some light. -takes out notepad- and please, be as poetic as possible. And aww even more sweet! You think I'm nice :D anyway, it's very late, I'm on my kindle, my melatonin is starting to kick in, and I can't find my glasses; I apologize if this is unreadable. Good bye, good night, and good morning. MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**

Whatever. *shrugs*

I'm not going to try and save your cousin from his wrath. She brought it upon herself. Why would she purposefully anger him? It's not a good idea…

I kind of figured that out.

What are you talking about? He was at the world meeting today and he's in the hotel room next to me, speaking unnecessarily loud into his phone.

Well you do now.

What do you want me to do, speak in Shakespearian?

Go to sleep.

But it's April 3rd…


	146. Chapter 146

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**Whotalia-Forever:**

**Alright, I'm going to skip the "Dear Mr. Sweden" part because a) I'm really tired of it XP and b)it's way too polite. I am not polite at all. I'm going to go from the bottom of your response up, because that's just how I roll. Did Finland really say he hates you? Without a reason or anything? He's so...sweet-looking, I never would have pegged him as somebody who would say that. Don't judge a book by its cover and such, I suppose. Doesn't your brother know that you're the same person? I mean, really, your sexual orientation doesn't change who you are. It's just who you happen to love and prefer. Nobody's going to abandon anybody else because they're straight, so why abandon them if they're gay? I can see why Tino was afraid of you, but as he got to know you, I'd think that it'd go away. You're way different than I expected. It was good of you to apologize to the people you've hurt. I doubt most people would have the decency to do so.**

**A lot of people have confidence problems. It's perfectly natural, and I'm not going to say, "Just get over it" because your difficulty talking to people and not being able to stand up for yourself is just a part of who you are. It's like your looks, or your sexual orientation, you just have 0% control over it.**

**Being sensitive is a good thing. Just because you're not afraid to show your emotions and you don't do stupid acts of bravado with no regret doesn't make you less of a man. In my opinion, I think that being sensitive is a true act of bravery. **

**I can't imagine living for thousands of years. I'd most likely be even crazier than I am now, and that's saying something! It probably is hard being in groups when most of the only people like you are loud and quite obnoxious. You could spend time with some of the quieter countries, like Greece and Canada. They might be scared of you now, but I'm sure once they get to know you, they won't think that.**

**Reading is very fun. The series is really good, right? Silly question, but did you come close to understanding the middle 3 books? I had absolutely NO idea what was going on in those.**

**You're right, living with the same body for...eternity, I suppose, you've got to know how it works.**

**Patience is a virtue. I admire that about you. :) I hope this helped. *hugs***

**Thank you(again) for reading this ridiculously long message,**

**Sophy**

No need to be overly polite. Mathias is about as far from polite as it gets, so I'm used to it.

His people hate my people…probably resentment left over from centuries of being "underlings." I had always thought of him as my equal though…my boss back then never told me anything. So I only knew what he was doing from Tino. Neither of us liked that boss.

I would hope he didn't really mean it. I hope it was just a heat of the moment thing…

My brother knows, but I guess he's not the caring type. He doesn't care very much about me. I don't blame him though. I guess I'm just overly caring.

I'm way different than probably everyone would expect. Nobody takes the time to figure that out though.

Greece is always either with Japan or fighting over Japan with Turkey. Japan is scared of me. So is Canada. None of them will get very close to me.

Thank you…most people just say "just get over it" or "you're not really trying."

Uh thanks? I don't do it on purpose though…

They won't get close enough to me to figure that out. That's the problem with that plan.

Yes, the series is good. I did understand them. If I can understand Shakespearean English, I can understand these books.

Or at least until the sun turns into a red giant and engulf the earth…but that won't be happening for 5 billion more years.

Thanks… *gently hugs back*

**TheDarkKitten:**

**Wolf-Koji was refring to ME!**

**Wolf-Koji: Why would i call my own brother a girl?**

**Lion-Koichi: *russia-like voice(scary)* WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?**

**Wolf-Koji: Scramming!**

I apologize, however, please keep in mind that English is my third language. Also, you didn't clarify it…

**CarrotUndASchtick:**

** America came back from the dead again? Wow...this is like...the fifth time! I'm impressed. Not really xD and...my cousin has many bottles of vodka. I think she'll just have Russia protect her from Norway. I hope no one gets hurt too much :( I'd hate to see her, Russia, or Norway in any kind of pain. That wouldn't be good. And you can say it however you want :) just keep it fifteen and under, please. In fact, you don't even have to if you don't want to. And I said merry Christmas because why not? It can be Christmas ANY time of the year! 8D /shot by Switzerland/ anyway...tell America I said 'hallo' I guess. Tell me how he reacts ] **

**I have a question! 8D /shot multiple times by Switzerland/**

**What did you think of y'all's appearance in the fifth season?**

**I can't think of any other questions xD I suck...annnnnnnnyyyyyyyywaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy speaking of Norway...how is he?**

**Why are my questions so random and awkward xD**

**Okay, well, I have to go do things now (I have so much school work to do -.-) so auf wiedersehen! :D have an AWESOME (awesome as Prussia. Sorry xD had to) day, Mr. Sweden!**

He's had many more "near-death" experiences than that…we are nations after all…

Even Russia wouldn't dare stand in the way of an angry Norway. Tell her to run while she still can…please tell me she at least has coffee…you don't want to see Norway without coffee…it's rather terrifying.

America's scared of me too. He's says I'm so pale I must be a ghost. He does realize that I live in northern Sweden, right? We don't get sun for half the year…

Why does Switzerland keep shooting you?

5th season? What are you talking about? Oh, you mean that terrifyingly accurate animated show about us? We looked very shiny…

Norway is…himself. That's the only way I can explain it.

You should go do your homework.

Oh please no. I get an overdose of the word "awesome" from both Prussia and Mathias. Thanks anyways.

**IntraSule:**

** ((I'm almost finished with the next chapter, yay! XD))**

**-Tino: Aw, really, Berwald? Come on, now... :(**

**Me: If that's the case, Sweden, then I have no choice but to FORCE you to ask him out! *pulls out a pistol, take Tino in a headlock, and points the pistol at Tino's head* If you don't ask this guy out, then brains will splatter all over the place! LAST REESORT AND LAST CHANCE!**

**Tino: Whoa wait, what the-?! What are you doing?! And you do know that human weapons don't work on me, right?**

**Me: *whispers* Chillax, broski, it's just a ploy to get Berwald so overprotective that he HAS to ask you out to keep you alive.**

**Tino: Oooooh... Eek! Berwald, help me! Just ask me out already and save me from this madwoman! Save meeeeeeeee!**

**Me: *whisper* Don't overdo it, Dino Tino...**

**Tino: *whisper* Sorry! ^_^;**

**Me: So, Berry, what's it gonna be, eh?**

**-Mathias: No, I did NOT watch you while you slept! Are you really going to believe this child's lies? Lies, lies, they're all lies! DX**

**Addelise:...You said he had the cutest little face when he slept-**

**Mathias: OH, MY FLYING FUCKS, WILL YOU SHUT UP?!**

**Addelise:...Nnnnope! :3**

**Mathias:...What have I raised? O_o**

**Addelise: Something sinister~... *evil smirk that is just too cute to be intimidating***

**Mathias:...Is that your scary face?**

**Addelise: Uh, yeah?**

**Mathias: You shouldn't try, anymore...Leave that stuff to Berwald...**

**Addelise: -_-"**

**-Me: *tosses Muertes's unconscious body from hand to hand* Oh, nothing happened, it's just that Norway found a way to inhibit Muertes's fire-craze with some potion he made. Wow, Muertes is really light. She's almost like a puff ball!**

**Mod: I really don't feel comfortable with you tossing my big sister's body like that. O_o**

**Me: Neh, it's okay! She'll be fine-! *accidentally drops Muertes* Whoops! *picks her back up and resumes the tossing***

**-Hey, Sweden, I just thought of a question. It might be personal, so get ready:**

**Let's say that you were wrong about the relationship between you and Tino. Let's say that all this time while you were so sure that Tino hated you, he's actually grew fond of you and that he wanted to be with you forever and ever and then you two go out on dates and hang out together and all that lovey-dovey jazz. And after said dates, Tino finds that he wants to marry you, and not in the political sense, either. So you two do get married.**

**Now, do not get uncomfortable or mad when I ask, because I am only trying to prepare you for any and all possibilities if such a marriage happens because I can see you're not really so adamant about getting into something like this:**

**What if Tino wants the D from you? O_o**

((Yay!))

*blushes heavily* Well…

Ah! No! Leave him alone…please. If you don't leave him alone…I'll knock you out?

Addelise says otherwise Mathias. *high fives Addelise*

That's not very nice Mathias. I try my hardest not to let my facial expression be terrifying…but sometimes it fails. I scare myself sometimes…

Intra…I wouldn't handle Muertes like that if I were you…

Then why does he run away from me when I go near him? Why did he tell me he hated me? Why does he go out of his way to avoid me? That doesn't sound very loving to me…his body language told me "back off" and "leave me alone" so I did…I won't pursue a relationship with him because he doesn't want it.

Our marriage was purely for political reasons. Even on our "wedding" day, he was scared of me. I could see and hear him shaking and feel the fear radiating off of him.

Why does Tino want the D? D's are easy to find… *gives Tino a large foam letter D* ((He doesn't get it.))


	147. Chapter 147

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**Whotalia-Forever:**

**Alrighty then. I hugged Sweden and got hugged back. When's that going to happen again? I've seen your reaction to people touching you in the past. Of course, most were Princess Molestia, but the reaction still wasn't good.**

**OH MY GOD. Do you like Doctor Who?! *runs in circles freaking out***

**Good for you. I had no idea what was going on for all 3 of those books.**

**So...we just need to find a way to get the quieter countries closer to you. You could probably talk to them over the internet, telling them you're a country, but not which one, and then tell them in person who that really is after a week or so.**

**I know you're not sensitive on purpose. I just think that most people would try to hide it to fulfill their image of masculinity. The fact that you don't try to hide it is great.**

**I'm not going to tell you to "get over" anything. Everything you do and everything you are is just...you. You don't really have control over it, just like I don't have control over my constantly blurting out sarcastic remarks to adults before I even think about it.**

**You are way different than I think anybody expects you to be(you already said that), but I think you should come out of your shell. Just a small bit. Like, offering a solution to a problem and then letting the others discuss it. **

**You are not overly caring. Your brother isn't underly(?) caring. You guys are just different. You're never going to react the same way to anything because you're two different people.**

**It probably was a heat of the moment thing. Either that...or...I don't know the exact circumstances, but he...may have been trying to protect you from something. Like I said, I don't know the exact circumstances, I could be wrong.**

**Again, I hoped this helped. *hugs* You're a great person, and I'm not going to try to change anything about you. I just want you to come to terms with the fact that you are different from everybody else on the planet, and you're not going to change because you can't. Zarquon, I sound so sappy right now. *hugs***

**Love, **

**Sophy**

I'm usually okay with being hugged if the people give some forewarning and/or ask first…

I do not enjoy being molested. T_T

Not really. I don't understand the show…

I think they would get suspicious…plus if they really wanted, they could track my IP address…it would tell them that I live in Sweden. Hmm…who do they know that's a nation and lives in Sweden…how about, Sweden himself? Bingo!

I'm actually very good at masking my emotions. Why do you think I have the eternal poker face? It's just that…a poker face and nothing more.

Ha, if only people could read my mind…I'm a lot more sarcastic than most people who believe.

At least I hope it was just a heat of the moment thing…what could he possibly be trying to protect me from?

Thank you, but us nations can never be "great people" because of the mistakes of our pasts.

We're all snowflakes. There is nobody on earth exactly like anybody else. That includes identical twins. Now there's a scary thought…I'd hate to see the result of someone cloning me…

**ziuziu12:**

** *Sounds of a camera being started***

**Anyways, This is Audri. I represent the state of Illinois blahblahblah.**

**Florida (Also an Audri, Ironically.) is here shooting my ceiling with her AK47.**

**Anyways, How have you been lately?**

**I've been alright...Uh..FLORIDA GET OFF THE CHANDELIER DAMMIT YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK IT AND AMERICA WON'T BE HAPPY! **

***Sounds of lots of glass shattering***

**Well...Shit...**

**Uh.**

**Yeah.**

**ANyways, As I was saying..**

**How have you been?**

**Has Mathias been an idiot lately?**

**Baai**

***Sounds of camera being shut off***

Hello.

((I LIVE IN ILLINOIS!))

I have been…okay. How about you?

Is Florida…okay in the head?

Mathias is always an idiot…I'm getting my (extremely passive-aggressive) revenge on him though. I'm training Iceland's puffin to poop on Mathias's head when I give the command "Release the Kraken!" It's lots of fun.

Unfortunately I got tangled in bubble wrap again. That was not fun, but my boss and kids (and Mathias) had fun laughing at me. I'll get them back with fart pills at dinner. And I'll stick Lego's in Mathias's shoes. Pure evil!

**TheDarkKitten:**

** Sorry.**

**Rei:You are so not sorry.**

**Koji and Koichi: Rei Minamoto!**

**Rei: Keh.**

**Soldat: You zhould know by now zhe hatez Kitten, ja?**

**Primorskiy: Why dun't we talk about Minecraft, da?**

**Hu****ā****: Why not, aru? It fun. .**

**...MINECRAFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

#Sorrynotsorry

I don't know who your OCs are. And the accents are kind of annoying to be honest. I don't t'p' l'k' th's. I may sound like that, but I sure don't type like that. It's hard to read and annoying.

I don't play Minecraft. Blind, remember?

**IntraSule:**

** -*jabs the gun into Tino's head again* Knock me out? Pfft~! Please! You don't have the heart! You're too sweet like a Swedish cupcake! Besides, all it takes to keep your precious little Finn cake safe is to ask him out~!**

**Tino: Yes! Do so, Sweden! The gun barrel is so cold! DX *whispers to me* Seriously, why is it so cold?**

**Me: It most certainly IS cold! Because I put it in the freezer! :3**

**Tino:... Why? O_o**

**-Mathias: *folds arms and rolls neck* Well, excuuuuuuuuse me for pointing out the obvious! u_u But naw, your face is fine! It's so kissable! :D *gives Sweden a big sloppy kiss on the cheek* :* Mmmmmuah! :D**

**Addelise: O_o Well, that was unexpected...**

**Mathias: *scoops up Addelise and kisses her, too* 8* MMMMMMMMMMUAH!**

**Addelise: *wipes away saliva* In a kissing mood, eh, Daddy?**

**Mathias: Uh huh! :D**

**Tino: *walks in with a cake* Hey Sweden, I found this new cake recipe-**

**Mathias: Finny, ol' boy! :D *grabs Tino's shoulders and kisses his cheek* :* Mmmmmmmmuah!**

**Tino: APPLE FUCKING SAUCE, WHAT THE HELL?! D8**

**Mathias: Keh ha ha! X'D**

**-Dude, I didn't say WHEN he'll do so, but IF. 'Sides, there IS a possibility that it'll happen. You just gotta believe~ *sprinkles Sweden with magical purple glitter* Believe... ((It's so obvious he doesn't get it. XD))**

**Tino: *grabs the D* Thanks... ._.**

**Me: That's not what I meant, Sweddie Pie. What I meant was, uh... *the only perverted-minded person too uncomfortable to explain sex* Oh, I know! Tino and I can show you what I meant by the D! Through interpretive dancing! :D**

**Tino: I don't like where this is going...**

**Me: Ready?!**

**Tino: *sigh* Okay...*Both Tino and I do rapid hips thrusts***

**Me: And it ends with a-**

**Tino: ...Unf... -_-**

**Me: Yay! G'job, Tino! :D Got any of that, Sweden? :)**

*sweat drop* Let him go please? Fine, fine. *face turns bright red* Tinowillyougoonadatewithme? *goes to hide under a rock*

Gross. *wipes Mathias's kiss off*

*wipes glitter off* Come now, stop that.

I'm blind, remember? T_T *is staring at wall*

((He missed it))


	148. Chapter 148

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**ziuziu12:**

**(Le next message?)**

**I've been good...**

**Uh...Yes, Florida is fine. Imagine Switzerland as a female and 4x more violent. You have Florida...GOD DAMMIT FLORIDA GET OFF MY WINDOW I'M TELLING AMERICA THAT YOU BROKE THE CHANDELIER!**

**(Yay :D)**

**EEEEVVIIILLLL**

**Anyways,**

***Sounds of a gun* ...**

**Florida, I WILL tell Pennsylvania you LIIIIKKKEEE him. *Muffles sounds and screams of NO!***

***Is randomly tackled out of my chair by a short blonde***

**Yay I got Illinois out of her chair! :D**

**HEHEHHEHEH. Anyways..Uhh...Crap...*More random noises then a fight in the background***

***Le slam of a door and muffled yelling***

**Meep. o.o**

**AMERICA'S HOME OH LORD GOD NO! IF HE SEES WHAT FLORIDA DID HE WIL MU- Wait, That's a good thing. Not like Florida, California, And I didn't inherit America's superstrength...**

**Anyways..Hem...I should probably get off before America comes in and tells me to get off because that's never good .**

***Clicks camera off after flashing an America-like grin***

O_o that's a frightening image…

…

Not sure what to say to that…

…calm down? Basic child psychology 101. If you don't shout and behave calmly, the child will listen.

Okay bye then…

**CarrotUndASchtick:**

** Oh my goodness...I just noticed I didn't reply xD fudge I'm sorry! D:**

**Now...tell me what you think of Bioshock! Do it, Sweden! Do eeeeeet! I spelled "it" "et" on purpose and my inner perfectionist is killing me about it Dx **

**Anyway, do you read Edger Allan Poe? I'm reading some of his work right now! :D It's really great, if a bit morbid.**

**Sweden, come on, get better glasses. That or learn a few things from Terezi. Goodness.**

**Sweden, may I have a hug? Please? You look like you give the BEST hugs EVER! :D**

**So, how has your week been? Good? I hope so.**

**My week's been...meh. It's been meh.**

**Would you care for a cupcake? :D *holds up platter of pink and blue cupcakes* THEY'REMADEWITHLOVE! 8D**

**I can't think of anything else to say :/**

**AUF WIEDERSEHEN! :D**

It's okay. I'm used to people ignoring me…not that you were ignoring me but…rather I'm used to the quiet and being not with others?

Bioshock? That sounds like some kind of science experiment gone wrong.

I've read several of his poems. They are very dark and morbid, but good.

My boss won't let me. He says I have an advantage over humans with bad eyesight somehow.

What's a Terezi? Sounds like some kind of cheese…

Okay… *very gently hugs* I don't want to crush your ribcage and/or spine.

My week hasn't really been any different than the rest of my life. The sun started rising and setting again though. It's hard trying to adjust from no sun for half a year to regular sun patterns to only sun for 6 months.

No thank you, I'm not a big fan of sugar. Try giving one to Tino or Iceland. They love sweets.

**TheDarkKitten:**

** Soldat wanted me to type his acsent! Soldat, Rei, Primorskiy and Hu****ā**** are my OCs. Hu****ā**** fells werid if she doesn't have "aru" in her writing. Rei just pain hates me.**

**Rei: *sapzing like Romano***

**Musik: Oh deary. Miss. Kitten as set Rei off, and I thought only Takuya can do that. (he's for Austriaand another OC)**

**Takuya: I did do anything! *runs away much like Italy would***

**TAKUYA KANBARA! *spazing like Romano while run after Takuya like Germany would* GOD DAMMIT!**

It's kind of annoying and hard to read…

((Takuya wouldn't run away like Italy. He's like America, Prussia, and Denmark, stupid and brave.

The correct order of names in Japanese, Chinese, and Korean is Surname, first name. Kanbara Takuya.))

**Whotalia-Forever:**

** Dear Sverige,**

**I'm sorry for not replying sooner, my internet went out and then I had a thing. Not a specific thing, a bunch of things not in any particular order.**

**That actually would be kinda cool to have a clone. It'd be the only person who I could really relate with, besides you, of course. Why do people think that identical twins are exactly alike? It's really silly that people tend to think that.**

**You are a great person. Don't try to deny it. Our mistakes are what make us human/countries(?).**

**I have no idea what Finny could be trying to protect you from. I have no idea what I was thinking. Maybe he was saying that the people of the country of Finland hate the people of the country of Sweden, but he as a person doesn't necessarily hate you as a person. I have no idea. I need to know the circumstances to determine what was going on at the time.**

**Aw, I'm sure England would appreciate your sarcasm. You really should let your personality show a little. My friends say that you're trying to find a way to take over the world. I keep telling them that you're neutral. -_-**

**Why do you keep a poker face? I'm sure that a lot of people would appreciate your personality.**

**Oh...I didn't think of that. I'm not great with computers, I actually have no idea how to really do anything on them. **

**Wait a sec, let me wrap my head around this. You can understand the Hitchhiker's Trilogy, with the probability axis and Infinite Improbability Drive and hyperspace and two Trillians and a disappearing Fenchurch, but you can't understand Doctor Who? Even I can understand it without too much thought. *pokes* That's odd, actually.**

**I had a question, but I forgot...darn.**

**You should read the Dirk Gently books. I'm reading the first one. It's really good.**

**Alright, my message is over. *stands on tiptoes* You're so tall! *reaches up***

***jumps***

**Love,**

**Soph**

No, it's okay. People aren't obligated to write to me. Though I do enjoy getting emails that for once aren't death threats or paperwork…

((My internet goes out sometimes too. It's SO annoying! Stupid ComCast.))

There are some things that should never be cloned. I'm one of them. Do you honestly think cloning me is a good idea?

I'm not a great person. Everyone else is probably right. I'm just a waste of atoms. Why was I born in the first place? Not even my brother can stand to be around me.

I'm pretty sure he hates me. I don't think he's ever enjoyed my company. I was probably just pretending that he enjoyed my company even just a little bit.

England's terrified of me. Even if we might get along, he's terrified of my appearance, and that keeps him from befriending me. It's like that with a lot of nations. If they could just get past my appearance, maybe we could become good friends.

If I was trying to take over the world, you would all speak Swedish instead of English. In other words, I already would have done so. I have been neutral for hundreds of years. I lack the armed forces necessary to conquer the world and frankly I also lack the willpower. I have no interest in barbaric activities. That would be my honest answer.

My sarcastic answer would be this: sounds like a great idea! I'd be SUCH a ruthless dictator. How DARE I guarantee equal rights, including those of marriage, to all people including the LGBT community. How DARE I ensure that women and trans* people are paid equally for equal work. How DARE I agree that everything involved with transitioning should be paid for by the government so individuals aren't burdened with the cost. And how DARE I want every single person to get a higher education!

If I actually started showing my emotions people would probably bully me more. After all, what they want is a reaction, and if they don't get one, they'll leave me alone, right? OH WAIT. That DOESN'T work.

I may not make faces that would suggest how I'm feeling, but if you want to read my emotions look into my eyes. They say the eyes are the gateway to the soul.

I'm not great with electronics in general. I've lived so long. I'm an old fart. I admit it. I'm not used to having the internet, or phones in general, or computers in general, electricity, batteries, etc. etc. I'm still used to getting up when the sun rises and going to sleep when the sun sets (except for summer when the sun never sets, and winter when the sun never rises, respectfully).

Well think about it like this. I've had thousands of years and will probably have who knows how long in the future to learn languages, psychology and sociology, anatomy and medicine in general, etc. You humans have less than a century. Everything is relative.

Like I said before, I'm still trying to adjust to technology. Books are much older than television. Sometimes you have to read books multiple times to understand them. And when you have too much time on your hands like I do, you get a very large vocabulary, you get very good at reading between the lines, and you just get good at understanding what the author meant in general. Do you have any idea how long it took me to understand Shakespearean English? A very long time. Keep in mind that English is my 3rd language. That only made it harder. The first couple of times I read his (Shakespeare's) literature, I had no clue what he was saying.

Happens all the time. Sometimes I'll get up to do something and then I'll forget what I was going to do. Whoops.

I'm well aware of that. Thank you for pointing out the elephant in the room. I'm sure you're normal height, I'm just abnormally tall.

You should watch Norway try to cook anything in my house. Everything's taller than him. Well, I custom built my house with my height in mind so sorry Norway. (I'm not actually sorry and I find it hilarious.)


	149. Chapter 149

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**CarrotUndASchtick:**

**Terezi is a character from the online comic known as Homestuck. She's blind, but has the strongest sense of smell, taste, and hearing (if I remember correctly) ever. She went blind because the sun on their planet is extremely bright (I think this was the cause), and only those with jade green blood can go out during the day, whereas her blood is teal, I believe. I'm sure she could teach you a lot of stuff :D**

**Bioshock is...um...kind of hard to explain...uhhhh...it's a video game series...and they take place kind of early in American history...especially the new one. It takes place in...1912 I think...it's called bioshock because...well, mainly because uhhh, the uhm...there are these...uh what do I call them...uh...kind of like elixirs but you don't drink them you...uh...they're like shots...yeah that's good. Well, in the new one you drink them. Anyway, they rewrite your genetic code and let you shoot fire and electricity and a lot of other things from your hands. This is a really bad explanation...**

**So, what kind of government does the wonderful land of Sweden have? I have no idea. I saw something about the "princess of Sweden" in this really old book, but I wasn't sure if you were a monarchy like England is.**

**Also would you mind telling me a little bit about your history? You know, your bosses and the Nordic union thing. I used to know what it was called, but I forgot. I wanna know because I'm a total history nerd. Always have been. I just love learning new things about Europe. I can't wait for next year because we should be taking world history that year. Yeah, that's right. You've met an American teenage girl who loves going to school and learning. And also doesn't care about how she looks and hates makeup and dresses with a burning passion. **

**I try my very hardest to use proper grammar and spell things correctly. So hard, in fact that I've turned myself into a perfectionist. I want always one. I'm anemic and therefore get tired really but quitting is not something I do on a regular basis.**

**I can't think of anything else to say. Again.**

**Auf wiedersehen! :D**

And what exactly is Homestuck?

((LOL, Sve, let me tell you about Homestuck!))

I rather dislike shots. Especially shots in the bum.

Rewriting the genetic code is actually very risky. If something goes wrong, you can destroy the DNA and ruin the person's body.

Constitutional Monarchy, the same as most of Europe. I have a king, but he really doesn't do much. He's just a figurehead. (Like me!) My Prime Minister is really the one who calls the shots. England is also a Constitutional Monarchy.

Most of my history was bathed in bloodshed. That's how it was for most of the really old countries. We were born to fight. Nothing special. Just war after war, power crazy bosses, empires, unions, the usual.

I'm guessing you're talking about the Kalmar Union? I don't really like to talk about it but I guess if you insist…at one time Mathias, Norway, Iceland, Finland, and I were under the rule of Mathias's government in a union. It was supposed to be a democracy. For a while we coexisted peacefully under Mathias's government. However, Mathias and his government started getting power crazy. They tightened the laws and would kill anyone who openly disagreed with them. Mathias and I started fighting viciously around this time. Eventually, some of my people rebelled and Mathias retorted by killing my government officials in what is now called the "Stockholm Bloodbath." You can guess what happened after that. I got rather tired of fighting all the time and decided to leave one day. Mathias didn't like that. It was clear he wasn't going to let me go without a fight. So we fought and I won. I left the union that night. Tino just happened to decide to come along.

After leaving the Kalmar Union, my newly formed government was feeling pretty grand I guess because the foolish humans immediately started becoming power hungry themselves. They forced me to become an empire. I guess that's why everyone is scared of me now? They remember my government and armed forces being brutal and vicious. I'm honestly ashamed of my government sinking that low. We were no better than Mathias and his government doing that.

After my empire fell and Tino became part of Russia, my government FINALLY decided to listen to me about becoming neutral. I never wanted to fight, but they never listened to me. And now I'm neutral. The end.

You sound like my admin before he came out as trans*…not saying you are though…

((True story.))

Quitting has never been an option for me unfortunately, so even if I wanted to stop, I couldn't. I don't really know what made me into a perfectionist, but if I had to make a best guess, it would probably be that either living with such a slob (meaning Mathias) for thousands of years, one of us needs to have good hygiene, or it's the amount of paperwork my boss gives me. Of course saying paperwork is rhetoric because in an effort to stay green, my boss sends me everything in emails. I should stop rambling.

Ooh, anemia can be deadly. Be careful. I have a few medical books that actually make me glad to be a nation so I can't catch human illnesses. Really explicit details that I didn't want to know. As if I wasn't afraid of germs before… *shudders*

**ziuziu12:**

** ((You see indeed.))**

**It's not as scary as you think it is...Uhm... Well yeah it sorta is, Her room is already full of bullet holes in EVERYTHING. I'm surprised America hasn't thrown her out yet. Most of the states live with America...It's not a fun thing in the morning..**

**Florida psychology 101: Start screaming at her and she will shoot you. She will also calm down. **

**Florida psychology 202?: If America is in the room, Start teasing Florida about random things and she'll calm down.**

**Florida get out of my room right now. . GET OUT OF MY ROOM!**

**OUT! *Muffled yelling and the sound of a door being kicked off its hinges*...She...She broke my door...I'm going to go tell America...*Walks off-camera***

***There area few muffled arguments, Then what sound like a very pissed off America***

**Well I think I'll lock my door now. I MEAN I WOULD IF I HAD ONE. *Glares to the left***

**Anyways..Yeah...Uhm...Bye for now...**

***Click***

**(WEEE)**

That's not as bad as being woken up at midnight because your drunken family members and friend barge into your house belting out Nordic death metal. That always gives me a fright.

Mathias's room has deep cracks and scratches from his axe. And there are empty bottles of Aquavit (a very strong Nordic brand of alcohol) and beer everywhere. Ugh. Not to mention it smells suspiciously.

Whatever you do, don't tease Iceland to the point where his temper explodes. That causes volcanic eruptions. Mathias has a fiery temper too, as do Norway and even Tino. I probably do have a temper, I'm just good at controlling it and it takes a lot to get me angry.

My brother thought it would be funny to completely cover me in bubble-wrap. Now I have to hop everywhere I go because he bubble-wrapped my legs together. Yay.

There is no such thing as privacy in the Nordic house. None of our room doors have locks for obvious reasons. So in case a fight gets too bloody, the door can be opened and the fight can be stopped without breaking down the door.

**hetaliaforever123:**

**Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**I know... still, I should have known Stockholm had a key...**

**Why not? **

**Yeah... Wait, what? **

***knows not to pry* U-Uh, okay then... **

**Your friend forever,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen**

*shrugs* Don't beat yourself up about it.

I don't know.

Sometimes I tend not to make sense.

*sigh*

**Whotalia-Forever:**

** I'm actually kind of short compared to other kids my age. I'm the tallest female in my family at 5' 4", though. I didn't mean to insult you by saying that you're tall, you're probably well aware of that. It's just that when somebody is used to hugging people with their arms above the shoulders, like I usually do, it's harder with a really tall person. *jumps and hangs on your neck***

**Well, this is an interesting position. *wraps legs around waist* There we go.**

**Oh God. I suck at understanding people in general. Shakespeare just goes right over my head. I have no idea what's going on. I went to Romeo and Juliet the play with my aunt and she had to tell me what they were saying.**

**True, true. You're older, smarter, wiser, etc., etc. I'm just a twelve year old who doesn't know much. **

**Ugh. I hate electronics. They really confuse me. I know how to use the internet for some things like Facebook and Google, but that's about it.**

**Yeah...I can never tell just by somebody's eyes. I'm generally awkward around people and really bad at reading emotions.**

**Yes, how DARE you shove your beliefs down our throats. It's not like anybody's done that to you. *dripping with sarcasm* If you legalized gay marriage, the sanctity of the 6-hour "We actually don't like each other anymore" marriage would be DESTROYED. How DARE you make everything fair and equal. Marriage has been around for thousands of years and is still exactly the same;women are still property, divorce is still illegal and whites still can't marry blacks.**

**Yeah, conquering the world takes real commitment. If I were to take over the world(as a country) I would gradually expand my lands over thousands of years. I actually do think of strategies to take over the world. :P**

**Why are people so obsessed with appearance...It's quite ridiculous.**

**Your brother is an idiot. He embarrasses me. I'm part Danish and thankfully nothing like him. You were born for a reason, and sometimes it takes a really long time to find out what that reason is. *snuggles* I don't think you're a waste of atoms. I think that despite your negativity and your depression, you're a really great person who is just lonely.**

**((One time, they charged my mom twice and didn't give back the leftover money. We couldn't afford to pay the next bill because of it, and they still took our internet and cable.))**

**:) I like talking to you. I feel kind of bad when I don't, I really like you.**

**Love,**

**Soph**

If you can believe it, I used to be REALLY short for my age. Then I finally hit a growth spurt.

Oh yes, I am very aware of the fact that I'm the same height as Russia and we tower over everybody else.

Well I can do this to make it easier… *sits on knees*

I don't get it. ((He's oblivious to innuendoes))

I'm pretty sure nobody can understand a single word I say. Thanks heavy Swedish accent! *sarcasm*

I didn't mean it that way! I didn't know you were 12 though…well, you have your whole life ahead of you. You've got PLENTY of time.

I kno how to blog, do emails, and search for things on google, and that's about it. What? I never said I had a life in the first place. As much as I dislike electronics, I honestly think the world is better with them. Computers are very helpful.

Even though I'm blind and can't really see people's faces I can feel their emotions. It's weird.

Actually I'm rather careful about that…I try my hardest not to be forceful about people supporting LGBT+ rights, but I'm not perfect.

I'm so used to being called things like "Lucifer" and "the Devil" that I find them funny. Drat, you saw through my disguise. I'm torturing people by supporting equal rights! The HORROR! *sarcasm*

Risk has been banned from world meetings because last time Russia and America almost blew up the game. America took over all of Europe (Hey! I live here!), Africa, South America, and North America, and Russia took over Australia, Asia, and Antarctica. Then the game board blew up. I kid you not.

Don't ask me. I've literally looked the same since I stopped growing who knows how long ago, and I honestly don't care. I've never understood people's obsession with appearance, but from what I understand, society breeds women to be self-conscious and rely on makeup. From the time they are little girls, society tells them, "You have to look like this to be pretty." and they grow up believing it, but it's been proven that if a person only hears a certain message from childhood, they will begin to believe it.

You're telling me. When he's not out partying or being generally immature, he's usually drinking and acting like a child. *sigh* It's really annoying.

I thought my purpose was to protect my loved ones, but who was I kidding? They don't need, or want, my protection. I was just getting in their way. What's the point to life if your reason for living hates you?

Really, aww thanks. Enough talk about my problems. I'd like to hear a little bit about you if you don't mind…

((Oh no! That's terrible! :( dirty scumbags!))

You don't have to feel bad about not talking to me.


	150. Chapter 150

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Guess who got so tangled in his bedsheets that they covered his entire body? Me! I kid you not. This morning I woke up being strangled by my bedsheets. I somehow managed to escape…

I guess I'll wait longer before I stop the blog…

**TheDarkKitten:**

**I know right. Also I'm American and i watched the english Digimon Frontier and CANT FIND THE JAPANESE! Also I can the CRAP out of Takuya so he only runs from me.**

**Takuya: She's as scary as hell!**

((Check YouTube. That's where I saw it. You can also google "Digimon Frontier episode 1 English subbed"

LOL I'm American too. Why, where did you think I was from?))

**...**

**Koichi: I think you broke her.**

**Koji: Does look that way.**

**Takuya: She just staring out into space...**

**Tommy: Creppy.**

**Zoe: I agere.**

**J.P.: Wow.**

**MY LINDER!**

**Digimon Frontier (minus Tommy): Oh...*beep*(for Tommy's stack)**

((Here's a list of the Japanese names/spellings of the Frontier characters.

Kouichi

Kouji

Takuya

Tomoki

Izumi

Junpei

I dare you to guess who's who without googling it! I find it SO cute when Tomoki cries for "Takuya-onii-chan!"))

**hetaliaforever123:**

** Dear Mr. Sweden,**

***Chuckles* Don't worry, I won't~!**

**Well, uh... okay then? **

**Is that... right?**

**...Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything?**

**Your friend forever,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen**

Okay, good.

*shrugs*

I would guess so.

There's nothing really to say.

**Whotalia-Forever:**

** I know I don't have to feel bad, I just do.**

**Ummm...I don't mind, but I'm really boring. What do you want to know? I'm a girl(the name kinda gives it away), I'm bisexual, I'm boring, I'm a drummer...I'm kinda mature for my age, I guess...I'm mostly Danish, German, Native American, French, and Irish. I'm a hopeless romantic, honestly.**

**If they didn't have you, I wonder where they would be...I bet the Nordics would be in complete chaos...**

**Ugh, I'd hate to meet him. We wouldn't get along at all.**

**I hate being a girl because of that. It feels like there are more stereotypes surrounding girls/women than there are around boys/men.**

**Oh my God, that sounds just like them. I'm not that surprised, really.**

**I was being sarcastic...I didn't mean that you were actually shoving your beliefs down our throats, I was making a joke...I hate it when people say that homosexuality is against the Bible...loving your neighbor is part of the Bible. You're not supposed to wear two different fabrics or eat fish. The Bible also says that men should beat their wives and own slaves. That's what my mom tells me, at least. I'm not Christian and I've only opened a Bible once, I think.**

**That is weird...but cool. Can you tell someone's mood and emotions over the internet?**

**I can do a few things, but I can't do very much. They're mostly everyday things like searching on Google and Facebook.**

**I know you weren't trying to offend me or anything, I respect you, that's all.**

**Ugh, don't remind me. I don't like life or anything like that. Thanks so much to my friend Eva, who's like a sister, but has decided that when I'm mad/sad, that it's best to completely ignore me. I have crazy mood swings where I just feel like jumping off a building, then 2 minutes later, I'm laughing at everything.**

**I'm not great at communicating ideas. I'm in honors and everybody sees me as the smartest, but I can't explain stuff very well.**

**Thanks! *gets on back* Woooo! Piggyback ride!**

**Love,**

**Sophy**

Everyone says I'm boring. Well excuse me for caring about politics, the environment, financial stuff, stocks, etc. It's all part of being a nation. We care about our citizens, and we're expected to help them take care of the land.

I'm a hopeless romantic too!

I doubt that. Nobody listens to me anyways. I bet if I just didn't show up, nobody would notice.

Mathias doesn't get along well with a lot of people.

Oh yes, there definitely are. Society is horrible towards women. America is by far one of the most backwards first world countries. How can they still treat 51% of their population like crap and deny marriage rights? It's just not right.

I realize that, I would just rather that not be joked about, because I realize my voice is probably much louder and more forceful than I intend for it to be, so if I say something it might come off as angry or forceful…still working on that…

A lot of Christians are hypocritical. You can't pick and choose what you support.

Over the internet no…I have to be in the same room as them.

I still can't figure out how to use a microwave.

I don't like life either, but it's not like we were given a choice.

That girl sounds rude.

Violent mood swings? You might want to get that checked out by a psychologist.

I work better by myself honestly. I'm terrible at communicating ideas.

**ziuziu12:**

** That actually sounds like it would be nice...Then again, America only got drunk once. And most of the states weren't even alive then so only about two of us remember. *Shudder* Drunk America is not a good America. **

**...Suspiciously?...Wait..No..I'm not even going to ask...**

**I have a temper...As you probably heard last time.. *Le glares to the left again* Florida I told you to get the fuck out. If you don't I will use force. *Facedesks* *Gets up and a few rifle shots can be heard, Then boots hitting a wooden floor* Well, I think shooting Florida with a rifle helps, Eh?**

**Uhm. I can come over there and cut that for you if you want. He doesn't sound like he's easy to live with...I guess were stuck in similar situations.. You have Mathias the Idiot, And I have Florida the gun-addict that has a very short temper...Especially with Maine...Maine called her a...Nevermind. Trying to forget that. Need brain bleach.**

**That sounds like a great idea. *Walks off-camera for about 10 minutes, Then comes back* Well now that that's done...**

**I forgot to ask you, Did you know there's a type of sweets here called Swedish Fish? They're like...Little red..Gummy fish things. They're cherry-flavoured, But they taste like apples to me. Probably all the smoke in my cities messing with my senses. **

**ANyways, Till next time~**

***Click***

You don't want to see a Nordic or Russia drunk. Especially since we have very high alcohol tolerances. O_o

Yup, it's best not to ask.

Calm down please. Unnecessary violence is bad. Can't we all just get along? *is a pacifist*

No he is NOT easy to live with. He's a pain in the ass, please excuse the language.

Here's some brain bleach. *gives brain bleach* Half the things Mathias does require brain bleach.

I'm well aware of them. No, they aren't Swedish. They're Canadian actually.

**CarrotUndASchtick:**

**Oh God dang it...I hate the touch screen on my Kindle Fire. I made so many typos in that! Ughhhhh...**

**And yes, anemia is pretty dangerous. Lately it's been really hard on me. I nearly passed out two times yesterday!**

**Homestuck is...uhm...extremely hard to explain.**

**Thank you for the explanation! :D I'm sorry for stepping on some nerves and digging up your painful history ):B**

**Hey guess what! I finished a one-shot about Sealand and will uplaod it soon! :D you don't have to read it, I'm just trying to make conversation. It is really terrible because I put almost no effort into it, and rushed it like crazy xD**

**If you do read it, let me just say in advance that I hold no malice or hate towards Sealand. The idea just popped into my head and I felt like writing it.**

**So, what all have you been doing? Say paperwork and I will crawl into an airplane, fly all the way over to Sweden, find your house, sneak in, knock you out, tie you to a table, cut you open, remove your vital organs, chop them up, and then force them down your throat when you wake up.**

**Well, I forgot what I was going to say so, auf wiedersehen!**

It's not that bad. America's grammar is far worse than yours. You know something is wrong when someone who's first language is NOT English had better grammar than a person who's first language IS English.

That's not good.

So I heard.

You're welcome. I don't really mind that much. I lived with Mathias for thousands of years and I'm the butt of probably millions of jokes, I'm used to having my nerves stepped on. I'm rather used to it.

I'm not going to come after you for it, rest assured. It's just a fanfiction.

Well paperwork and talking to you. You do realize that nations can regrow organs, right? Even if you rip out my heart, it will grow back.

I highly doubt you will ever find my house.

Your torture doesn't work on me. I've already been tortured before, and while it most certainly isn't fun, it's bearable. Living forever is enough torture as it is.


	151. Chapter 151

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

So…today I watched the latest episode of Hetalia: Beautiful World, only to find that Tino said, "Do you WANT Christmas to be traumatizing?" in response to England asking if I would be willing to help Tino (which of course I would be willing to!). And I have to say, that REALLY hurt. It was kind of like, "Oh. I thought we were finally friends, but I see now that you're still scared of me."

I think I should add that children don't seem to be scared of me; it's the ADULTS that are scared of me.

**Whotalia-Forever:**

**I know how you feel. I don't like talking, and around my crush and even my former crush, I'm a giant bundle of awkwardness.**

**I've asked my mom...told her i think I'm bipolar or something, she says that it's being a teenager. Then I say I'm not a teenager, and she says it's the same deal because of stupid puberty.**

**She's not really rude, just on the violent side of anti social ness. I'm on the passive, sit in the corner and read side of it.**

**Yeah...It's not great. I hate super optimistic people. If they focus on happy things, they shouldn't rub it in depressed people's faces.**

**I wish I could meet you in person...I could teach you how to use microwaves and we could complain about our crappy lives...**

**It's so annoying, this one guy called me an a-hole, the actual word, and then got mad at me for saying Oh, God like I do all the time.**

**Sorry...I don't care what other people think, I won't hesitate to argue with somebody about sexism and gay rights. It bugs me so much when people at school use gay as an insult. Most of the time I ask them what's wrong with being gay...its kind of funny to watch them struggle to find an answer and end up not coming up with one. :-)**

**I know it's stupid, but America does have it a lot better than some countries.**

**I'm pretty sure that Denmark and Norway would kill each other...**

**Ha, really? That's a little funny and quite surprising, actually. XD**

**I'm boring because I don't have a life...the most exciting I've gotten lately is losing a tooth I didn't know was loose, attempting and failing to dressguy-like, and dying my hair from orange-blonde to dark brown.**

**Anything you would like to know? I'm open to any questions...**

***hugs***

**Love,**

**Sophy**

I want to talk but people just make fun of my accent, and nobody cares what I have to say. Tino's terrified of me. I would love to talk to him, but he runs away from me, so I never have the chance…you don't know what it's like to have everybody be so terrified of you all the time.

Weird, because author is a teenager, but he's not bipolar. Actually he's rather calm unless provoked. So your mom won't even let you get help? That's messed up.

I don't hate super optimistic people I just wish they would realize that not everyone who's a pessimist chooses to be that way. There happens to be something called depression.

What a hypocrite. He said asshole but then got mad at you for saying "oh god?" I hope he realizes what's wrong with that.

I try not to care what anybody thinks, but it's too hard for me to block out what they say. Most people ho can manage to do so have at least one person that talks kindly to them. I don't. All I hear are the negative voices.

I finally came up with a good comeback when people say I'm the devil. I can say, "I sure am! See you humans in Hell!"

I despise sexism, racism, and homophobia. People are people. Anyone who dares deny others human rights because of their race or ethnicity, gender, or sexual orientation is on the wrong side of history.

It's also a lot worse than some countries. Not to mention all the horrific gun violence caused by deregulation of assault weapons. ((I'd like to get married some day, but until DoMA is struck down I can't. I'm also gonna have to pay for the surgeries and hormones out of pocket because the assholes in insurance think it's not "medically necessary." Well fuck you. You try living in the wrong body. You'd like to get some surgery and hormones so at least your body functions correctly, but because you weren't born with those hormones and genitals, it's "not necessary."))

No, they wouldn't kill each other, but they certainly don't love each other.

The most excitement I've had recently was having a panic attack and fainting at a world meeting because Germany tried to force a speech on me. Of course, nobody cared or noticed.

I can't think of any off the top of my head, but just tell me a little about yourself.

**Lara:**

** Hi. To auther: It's nice to know that there is more than one marching band person who enjoys Fanfiction as much as possible, and is also a Hetalia fan. I have one question for Sweden and that is what is the scenery in your country like? I have never traveled out side the US and am rather curious as to what the scenery is like in other countries. **

((Hell YEAH! *high five*))

It depends where you are. There are mountains, coasts, and lots of snow. When there isn't snow on the ground there are sometimes little wild flowers in the short summer, and more trees than people.

**golden118:**

** Hi TheDarkKitten here using friends file right now. And i know their Japanese names!**

Hi

((Then why insist on using the English names? They annoy me. I don't see how they got Zoe out of Izumi but all the other English names I can see…))

**ziuziu12:**

**...That doesn't sound very pleasant...And I've seen Russia drunk a few times, He kidnapped me when I was the human age of 7.**

**...It would seem so...And I think...Nevermind...Eugh...**

**You try getting along with someone who tries to shoot you to death every morning.**

**Hahahahah...Language...Pfff...You live with russia for 9 year. You'll learn the meaning of language.**

**BRAIN BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACH *Tackles your arm and scuttles into a corner to use it***

**Oh. Have you ever had them?**

**Eeennddd for now. Till you..Reply..Or something.**

***CLick***

It wasn't pleasant at all. Neither is being kidnapped. Though it does get old after 3 or 4 times.

PFFT my brother has tried to kill me with his battle axe more times than I can count, and almost succeeded quite a few times, but I die on my own terms, not his.

Not just him either. I've been in a ton of wars in the past and that results in a lot of enemies thanks to having bosses tempted by the idea of world domination. Nobody ever listens to me. *shrugs*

I get in the habit of not cursing because I have Sealand and Ladonia to take care of (Åland lives with Tino). I never cursed much in the first place. Though my first word was the Norse equivalent of the English word "fuck," but that was Mathias's fault.

No, but I did live with Tino and Norway, who both love heavy metal, which often has lots of curses in it, and Mathias, who swears almost constantly.


	152. Chapter 152

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**TheDarkKitten:**

**Kouichi-Koichi**

**Kouji-Koji**

**Takuya-Taki**

**(Takuya: Hay!)**

**Tomoki-Tommy**

**Izumi-Zoe**

**Junpei-J.P.**

**How i know...I've read fanfiction stories with those names long before i even knew you. ;p**

**here are their means**

**Koiuchi/Koichi: Happiness and one**

**Kouji/Koji: Abundance and two or Tradition or origin or even orphan**

**Takuya: Eminent one or pioneer**

**Tomoki/Tommy: Tommy-Twin Tomoki-Wise Tree**

**Izumi/Zoe: Zoe-Life Izumi-Spring**

**Junpei: Pure or Genuine**

((I know the English and Japanese names, but why are Kouji, Kouichi, and Takuya the only names not changed to English names? That's always bothered me. Don't do something halfway. If you're gonna change their names, change ALL their names.

And also, Izumi means fountain (not spring! like I said before, Haru is spring), Kouichi means light or first child, Kouji means light or second child, Junpei means pure (so you were right about this one), Takuya means eminent one (you were right about this one), and Tomoki means wise tree (right again). I don't know what the English names mean, but I know what the Japanese names mean.))

**hetaliaforever123:**

** Dear Sweden,**

**All right.**

**...Well, then.**

**I guess then it is right, too.**

**Oh. Uh... Okay then...**

**...Oh, Finland said hi and how are you and do you want to come over sometime. All in order. So did Hanatamago. With barking, of course.**

**...new subject. I barely watched Les Miserables. I like the songs.**

**Your friend forever,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen**

He did? R-really? *heavy blush*

Les Miserables made me cry hysterically, so of course I bought the DVD. I like the songs too.

**IntraSule:**

** ((Dude, my grandmother looked at my laptop while I was laughing at a past post and ask me what was going on? I told her it was roleplaying with, and she started to get suspicious and is now on a "you shouldn't be talking to strangers on the Internet, it could be a 40-year-old dirty man" lecture. Oh, my goodness, if only she knew of the worse stuff I've seen AND posted! X'D))**

**((Shit, now I told her you were in high school and now she's both saying "he's lying" and "you shouldn't be talking to him if he's in high school because you're too old."**

**Geez, Nanna, thanks for making me feel like both a child AND a pedophile. Oh, my fudge! X'D))**

**- Me: *lets go of Tino and rage flips all the rocks* Dude! DON'T HIDE FROM YO' HUSBAND!**

**Tino: Intra, Intra! It's okay! :) *walks up to Sweden* I'd love to~! :D**

**Me: Yaaaaaaaaaaay! \(OwO)/ See, Sweden, see? It can happen! It DID happen! Look at my happy victory "I told you so" dance! *does the cabbage patch***

**Oh, but you guys better get ready for your date! Oh, my goodness, this is such short notice! I have to pick out a place and time and the attire-**

**Tino: But he had just asked me out-**

**Me: OH, MY GOODNESS, I HAVE TO ORDER THE BOUQUETS! AND THE CAKE! Oh, my goodness, I hate planning on short notice! Okay, white roses! White roses and... Oh! French vanilla cake! France is the country of love, so it makes perfect sense! 8D**

**Tino: Intra, what...? O_o**

**Me: And now a place! *paces* Normally, they're done in churches, but Sweden doesn't like churches, but I don't know any other places big enough for the decorations! DECORATIONS! OMG, I am forgetting the decorations! I'm going to need lace and silk and glitter and ponies for the kiddies and set up suits for Peter and Ladonia- SUITS!**

**Attire! I'm going to have to order that shit! Let's see, um... Sweden will be in white since he's such a virgin, and Tino will be in gray- *inspects Tino* Hmm, maybe a soft gray, since we really don't know WHERE the hell he's been.**

**Tino: HEY!**

**Me: Don't be offended! You have experience to show Sweden! u_u**

**Now, where was I... Oh, yes! Okay, um... I'm going to need to make a list or something, I'm going to need to order stuff, find a good place for the wedding, find another place for the reception, buy nonalcoholic beverages so the BTT and AT won't ruin my babies' time in the sun. *completely flustered Ugh, what is a wedding planner to do! Oh gosh, oh me, oh my!**

**Tino: INTRA-!**

**Me: *totally out of reality as I push both Sweden and Tino into a room* Now, my pretties, make it happen! W-wait! *pulls Tino out* You can't see the bride before the actual fucking wedding, Sweden, you little sneak! *grumbles* Trying to get a good look of that ass before it goes down the aisle, shame on you, Sweden!**

**Tino: You're not listening...**

**-Mathias: Hey! Don't wipe off my kisses of brotherly love! Hmph! :T *gives another kiss* MMMMMMMUAH! :D**

**Addelise: *sarcastic* Give him a big hug while you're at it...**

**Mathias: Good idea! :D *squeezes Sweden* Uuuurgh! Tight hugs...for baby... brothers! X3**

**Addelise: D-don't hurt him! D:**

**-Me: Hmm... So he didn't get that, either, eh? *sigh* Looks like I'll have to use my last resort, the big guns...**

**Tino: Intra, don't...**

**Me: Sorry, but I have to... *whistles***

**Tino: This is not going to be good.**

**Mathias: *pokes head in door* Yeeeeees? :3**

**Me: *sighs again* I'm going to regret this, but... Mathias, we need your help. Please explain to your lovable virgin brother what "giving the D" means.**

**Mathias: I'd be honor to! 8D *skips merrily to Sweden and whispers in his ear every dirty, defiling detail, including scenarios and unnecessary sex kinks and topics he REALLY shouldn't be imagining his brother and another person doing* ...annnnnd that's what giving the D means! :D**

**Tinoe: Poor Sve... Losing his innocence before I could even take it. :'(**

**Me: I know... Wait, what was that last part? O_o**

**Tino: Nothing. u_u**

((OMFG really? That's HILARIOUS! *laughs so hard he snorts* *laughs harder at funny noise* I'm honestly 17. Your grandma sounds hilarious.))

*hides in corner* Intra scares me sometimes…wait…we're not getting married, Intra…

O_o ?

I'm blind, Intra. -_-'

Urk, gross. *wipes off saliva again* Wait, no! Not the hug of death! I'm…not…THAT…much…younger…than…you...you're…crushi ng…my…ribcage…can't…breathe! *passes out*

No, please DON'T explain it to me.

*gets pervyness explained and turns bright red* O_o Ewww gross.*flees*


	153. Chapter 153

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

((GAH! This is so frustrating! Damn you Microsoft Word! Stop deleting people! URGH! I'm so sorry guys, I definitely remember answering your questions, but they somehow got deleted I guess. :( Matt is sorry.))

**ziuziu12:**

**Getting kidnapped will never be old for me...Russia did too many things...Too many...*Shudder* Poor Lithuania...**

**His battle axe? Well. That sounds...Nice...**

**Nobody ever listens to me either because I happen to be one of only 3 states that is either mentally unstable or has a mental disorder. *Facedesk* I hate having a disorder that makes me have two separate personalities...**

**...Well...Your first word happened to be 'Fuck' in Norse? Mine just happened to be "Kurwa"...Don't ask me how I learned Polish...Poland happens to come to America's sometimes and I'm the oldest state so I learned the most...**

**Oh yay heavy metal. *Eyeroll* Thank god Russia kept me for 9 years. Otherwise I'd probably be Fem!America...**

***Click***

I'm a rather boring victim. Plus I can just escape if I want to. Prison cells are easy to tear apart, plus I can pick locks.

Too bad for them I'm already broken beyond repair. You can't break what's already broken.

Plus they know holding me hostage will do nothing. Nobody would come looking for me; nobody would come rescue me. Nobody cares about me. I could be dead for all they care.

Oh yes, his axe. Not fun. If my scars hadn't physically healed, there would be scars from his axe all over my body. Yes, that includes my vital regions.

Having a split personality really doesn't sound fun. And it's quite unfortunate that your siblings don't take you seriously. My brother thinks I'm full of shit.

I hate having a disorder that makes me feel like shit most of the time and disables me from making friends. Thanks depression and social anxiety!

I don't speak Polish, so what exactly does it mean? That's interesting. I heard Chicago has more Poles anywhere outside of Warsaw. ((We have LOTS of good delis as a result!))

Very interesting question, is your personality influenced by the people you are friends with? I must consult my psychology book…

You were HAPPY being kidnapped? O_o even if it kept you from becoming annoying, that's kind of a lot to say…

**TheDarkKitten:**

** DO NOT DEFIE GOOGLE! yes i got all that from google and a baby name meaning wedstie THAT HAS .NET! HA!**

**Takuya: You've had too much ice-cream.**

**Koji: ...O.O'**

**Koichi:-.-'**

((Just because it says .net doesn't make it legit. .gov makes it legit. Fanfiction is but it's not a legit source.

I looked the names up in a Japanese dictionary, plus I can actually speak Japanese. I'm pretty damn sure I'm right.

FYI "ichi" as in "Kouichi" means one or first, therefore Kouichi means first son. "ji" as in "Kouji" can be used to mean second, so Kouji means second son.))

**Also Haru does mean spring BUT it also means sunshine or springtime the spring the Izumi means is a source of water spring! Animals can't live with out water so THERE! Note: I'm tired and when i'm tired it's hell for you. The spring brings life damnit!**

((You just admitted that Izumi means source of water. I'm right. Oh I see. You meant a different kind of spring. I was talking about the season spring, which Haru is. Izumi means spring or fountain as in water.))

**hetaliaforever123:**

** Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Oh yeah, he did. *oblivious to your blush* He actually misses having you for company. **

**You bought the DVD? Wow, so did I. Yeah, the songs are great... My favorite character is Eponine. **

**Your friend forever,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen**

*blushes harder* He doesn't hate me anymore? I'm glad to hear it.

Yeah. My favorite character is Eponine too. Living with unrequited love is so hard. In the end she protected the man she loves with her life. I would do the same.

**Whotalia-Forever:**

** I'm going to respond in order now...**

**I care what you have to say. :( No, I don't know what that's like. I'm not that intimidating.**

**Actually, I forgot that my mom offered a couple times. It took a while, though. I don't like talking about my problems and my life in person. I'd rather read or do homework or something.**

**Yeah...I just don't like having to constantly hear, "Cheer up! You're so negative! Why are you so negative, you're so lucky to have stuff!"**

**One time my mom told me that she doesn't really like talking to me anymore because I'm so negative. I asked her where she thinks I got that attitude.**

**Yup...He and my friend's crush(who's an annoying pervert) started an anti-Sophy club of sorts. The guy who called me an a-hole was telling people that he thought I was on my period because I had my jacket wrapped around my waist, didn't get up for all of band, and couldn't play drum set. I was, but he doesn't have to tell people that.**

**Aw...that's so sad. I hope I've been helping. :/**

**Ha, that's a good one. I'm atheist, so I won't be seeing you. :P You're not the devil anyways.**

**The U.S. is so behind the times...we haven't legalized gay marriage yet. I mean, we have in some states, and I'm proud to be in one of those states, but it should be across the whole country. I wonder when my uncles are getting married...**

**Yeah, I think that there should be background checks for buying guns so Sandy Hook doesn't happen again. ((That's horrible! :( I wonder what it would take to get this crap to change.))**

**People ship DenNor...it doesn't make much sense to me.**

**Hey...why don't you hang out with Germany? I'm sure that he has a lot of the same problems as you. And I do know that Italy hangs out with him all the time, but maybe he could arrange a babysitter or something.**

**Well, I don't know what to tell you.**

**How do you feel about being shipped with Denmark? I think it's funny that the couple could be called SweDen, but I still think it's weird. It's also weird that you're shipped with Sealand, too. That's creepy and illegal. Why do people ship that, that's going a little far.**

**Love,**

**Sophy**

I mean, it's my face. I can't change what it looks like. And if I happen to be a perpetual frowner, whose fault do you think that is? It's a bad thing, to be so miserable and lonely that you can't even fake a smile anymore.

Yeah, I'm the same way. Only it's not that I didn't want to talk, I just didn't know what to say. Didn't have the words for it.

It's like; "You live in a first world country so your problems mean nothing!" So even a person living in poverty in America can still have their suffering invalidated by this phrase. Rather sad really. We may be nations, but we're humans too. Our countries may prosper but we personally might be miserable. I don't remember the last time I actually smiled.

"Cheer up!" Thanks, you just cured my centuries long depression! *sarcasm* "Stop being such a hopeless romantic!" Would you rather I spend eternity alone?

I'm an atheist too, but it's still a good comeback. Some religious people are such hypocrites. How can you preach that your god loves all if 10 seconds later you're off yelling "GOD HATES QUEERS!" and preaching hate towards the queer community?

It's a very backwards first world country. Seriously, America can't claim to be the "Land of the Free*" (unless you have a uterus, aren't white or rich, or are part of the queer community) when some of its people are being persecuted and denied basic human rights. Marriage is a human right, NOT a heterosexual privilege.

Background checks are a good start. Across the "pond" aka the Atlantic Ocean in Europe, our gun laws are super strict. You can't buy assault weapons, even if you're a hunter. You need a strict background check, IQ and mental health test, and training to make sure you know how to use it. In other words, Europe's gun policy is as strict as southern America's abortion policy. Yes, that's right. In Europe it's harder to get a gun than it is in America to get an abortion in some states. I'm glad I don't have a uterus and I don't live in the US.

((I WISH I didn't have a uterus or live in the US. I wish I lived in Canada or Sweden. Cold, but progressive and open-minded.))

People will ship anything that has a pulse…and some things that don't. O_o

Germany and I don't exactly get along. We're civil but there's just this tension in the air. It's still kind of icy and tense between us because of WWII when he HATED homosexuals. I know he's evolved someone on it, but honestly because I've been betrayed and hurt so much in the past, I won't trust anyone anymore.

I'm well aware that people shit (Oops, I meant ship, but what's the difference?) me with my brother, and it's gross.

EWW. Now that's CREEPY. He's my son. I'm no child molester. Pedophilia's not cool! Too far, definitely too far.

**SWEDEN! You didn't include my message in your last chapter! D: Why don't you like me anymore?**

**Can I ask for some advice?**

**I'll put it somewhat bluntly.**

**My girlfriend's parents don't approve of homosexual relationships.**

**Please respond to my last message!**

**Love,**

**Soph**

Sorry, Microsoft Word ate it. Maybe I'll start typing this in Google Docs instead.

I still like you. Just because Word doesn't like Macs doesn't mean I don't like you.

:( Well I'm very sorry to hear that. Well, since she's probably your age and completely financially dependent on her parents, my only advice would be to either have her have a "heart to heart" conversation with her family (says the ancient, anti-social, extremely socially awkward nation) to try and educate them or wait for them to come around. If they truly love her and want the best for her, they'll love her and accept her no matter what. I wish you two the best of luck. The important thing to remember is that you can't change people's hearts or control people. People may be jerks, but it says a lot about them and nothing about you.

My brother used to be a HUGE homophobe. Now his views have evolved significantly, but he's still a huge jerk towards me. He actually still makes gay jokes in front of me and uses homophobic slurs on a regular basis. And yes, he's well aware that it bothers me and makes me feel bad about myself. He just doesn't care enough to watch how he talks around me.

**CarrotUndASchtick:**

** Oh crap! I forgot again! Paul! You're not doing your job! I'm so sorry, Sweden!**

**So, Bioshock. It isn't exactly religious, but... it kind of seems like it is. I mean, the first one: a man, whose name escapes me, I guess looked around and saw just how awful the world is. There's drug abuse (kind of ironic, you'll see why in a minute), violence, alcohol abuse and a lot of other things. So, what does he do? He builds a city underwater, Rapture. It's supposed to be the perfect city, to get away from Man's sinful nature, I guess. I'm not exactly sure. A lot of the things I know about the game might be... inaccurate. I never played it myself. Also it was a long time ago when I watched whoever played it play it. Anyway, I'm guessing a lot of people went there. Well, after so long, those things I mentioned started showing up. Or, were invented. I dunno. Anyway, they... enhance human abilities. Not really. They uhm... well, they re-wrote the genetic code, like I said earlier. Well, it's kind of like a drug. And, you can guess what happened next. They got greedy, so to speak. Slaughtering each other for eve. Wait, I didn't explain what eve is... xD eve is... eve is... I'm not really sure what eve is XD no, I do not mean Eve from WallE. That'd be cool, though xD actually, I think eve is all caps. Yeah, it probably is. Anyway, that's all I can think of about it at the moment. Come to think of it, though I did my best, you're probably still in the dark. Sorry **

**So, know any one that's played Amnesia: The Dark Descent? (Is it decent or descent?) besides America, of course. **

**Know of the 2p!s? If so, what do you think of them? Who do you like most?**

**Well, bye for now. And once again, sorry for taking so long (has short term memory loss.)**

It's okay. Nobody is obligated to write to me.

I think I've heard of it. Mutated DNA? Weird. I actually looked at my DNA scan results and it's weird. More like freaky. Where the mistakes and genetic mutations would be in a human, there are none. I wonder why?

You tried. *gives gold star*

I think Japan and PewDiePie. And I'm sure it's Descent, because decent means okay.

My 2P scares me. Imagine me completely snapped. That's him!

I don't really know many of the 2Ps, but England's and Mathias's 2Ps seem to be the nicest and calmest. Mine is…rather insane, and 2P Tino is extremely dangerous.

I'm really tempted to drop a watermelon from the roof of the UN building. Sorry random pedestrian on the street of New York! But that would be a waste of a watermelon, so that's out of the question.


	154. Chapter 154

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

((Yo peeps! I gave up on Word because Word sucks, so I'm writing this from Google Docs. :)))

**hetaliaforever123:**

**Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Yeah, he'd actually like you to come. Well, that's the only message i need to relay from Finland.**

**Yeah... I just like Eponine because she's really admirable.**

**Your friend forever,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen**

Wow, I never knew he actually wanted me to visit him. I thought he was terrified of me... *shy, happy blush*

Valjean's not a bad character either. He's pretty awesome and Hugh Jackman is a really kind person. None of the characters are bad, but I really dislike the Thenardiers. They're nasty people, even though they have good actors.

**CarrotUndASchtick:**

**Oh my goodness... I love PewDiePie! :D I watched him play it, then I watched Tobuscus play it, just 'cause xD I think Toby knows that younger kids are watching him play so his mind sends his mouth weird random things to say instead of curse words xD it's pretty funny, though he does curse every now and then.**

**So, if English is your third language, what's your second?**

**Have any hobbies? If so, what are they?**

**I just want you to know, I'm just asking random questions; it's what I do. Wait... what was I doing?**

**See? Short term memory loss. It's really awful.**

**Have you read The Hunger Games? I read them. And loved them :D I was disappointed with the movie. But the next one looks plenty promising, though there were a few things I found... out of place, and rather odd. Like when the guard/police officer guy person was whipping Gale, and Katnis stepped in, he pulled a gun on her, whereas, in the book, all he did was hit her. On accident or on purpose, I do not remember. Obviously. If you haven't read the book than I'm just confusing you and I apologize xD I ramble. Why? My mind simply won't shut up.**

**I have wanted to drop a quarter off the Empire State building for a very long time. Alas, I live in Texas...**

**I have a better question: which 2p! do you like the LEAST? If I may, I'm torn between Oliver (obviously. look at my profile picture) and Matthieu (2p!Canada) as my favorite. My least favorite, however, is... hmm... I never thought about it, really. I can't really say I hate any of them, though I'm sure some of them would definitely get on my nerves after so long. But that can be said about anyone and everyone.**

**So, besides you snapped, what's your 2p! like?**

**My sister says 'hallo' by the way.**

**The other day I read The Raven. Man, it was amazing. Edger Allen Poe is such a good author.**

***poke* c:**

**Have you noticed yet just how random I am? .-. I hope you have xD**

**Well, I'll leave you alone for now. Have a good day :D**

I'm rather neutral on him. Don't know him, so no opinion.

Swedish. My first language was Norse, my second was Swedish, and my third was English. You forget I'm a very old man, even though I don't look it.

I like reading and woodwork.

The Hunger Games was an okay series. Not the best I've read, but certainly not the worst either. I recently read The Great Gatsby and it's very good. The movie is coming out soon. Books are pretty much always better than the movies. Take Les Miserables for example, or as fans affectionately call it, "The Brick." The movie and musicals, while fantastic, leave out huge chunks or the book and entire characters. Though they do have time constraints. Nobody wants to sit through a 6 hour movie, except me apparently. If Les Miserables was a 6 hour movie I would definitely stay the whole time.

And I live in Sweden. I thought spring was finally coming, but this morning I opened the door to find a snow drift higher than I am tall. Thanks Mother Nature! *sarcasm*

My 2P is extremely annoying. He NEVER shuts up. EVER. And he's a pyromaniac and homicidal maniac. He's as smart as I am, but a lot more dangerous and mentally unstable. He's also willing to use his intelligence for evil.

Yes, he was a very good poet. His poems are disturbing, and yet more cheerful than Les Miserables.

You're about as random as the Author. ((Hip Hip Kumquats!)) Right...

You too...

**IntraSule:**

***Human Mod, Muertes, and Addelise set up their band equipment while Mathias is just wiggling giddily in place with the most stupid, wide grin he ever had***

**Mathias: Yo, Berwald, guess what I'm gonna do?! 8D**

**Mod: *rolls eyes* Ugh, Addie, do we have to...?**

**Mathias: YES, YOU DO, BECAUSE I'M ALLOWING YOU TO DATE MY DAUGHTER, GODDAMMIT, SO I DESERVE THIS!**

**Addelise: Daddy, calm down... And yes, Mod, we are, u_u**

**Mod: Awwwwww, but whyyyyyyy? :(**

**Addelise: Because my daddy wants to. :/**

**Mod: But he sucks! D:**

**Addelise: It is only a one-time thing, and we would be doing this without complaint if it was YOUR father!**

**Mod: But I hate your father, you don't hate mine. *both Addelise and Mathias glare at him* Okay, maybe that was too much, but still- Muertes, help me out, here!**

**Muertes: *sets up the drums* I just want to get this over with, bro, and get back to my catnip...**

**Mod: Fine, then! But don't start crying if we start to lose fans! *straps on guitar***

**Muertes: *mumbles* Our only fans are our parents and that creepy Finn guy who won't stop pinching our cheeks, what the hell are you TALKING about?**

**Addelise: Thanks, Mod! :) *straps on her guitar***

**Mod: Ugh, you're lucky I love you... *speaks into the microphone* Ladies-**

**Me: Whoo-hoo! Yeah! Alright! *fist pumps the air* Whoop-whoop-whoop! :D**

**Mod: -_-" ...And gentlemen, today we have what we like to call a "special" performance. And against our better judgment-**

**Addelise: Mod! Stop that!**

**Mod: -the song will be butchered- I mean, sung by a special guest "singer": Mathias Kohler. Here it is: "Breath". *gives the microphone to Mathias* I hate my life so much right now.**

**Mathias: *snatches the microphone* Yeah, yeah, cry some more like a little girl man boy on your OWN time. Just start playing!**

**Mod: *grumbles* Sure, why not dickwad.**

***The three play a harsh yet solemn melody while Mathias bobs his head***

**Mathias: This goes out to the pretty people! Especially you Ber-Ber, you gorgeous fucker, you! :D**

**Mod: I knew he was going to fuck it up... I just knew it... Didn't know it'll be this quick, though. Or with some SuDen...**

**Mathias: u_u *sounding just like the lead singer except with a hint of his accent***

**I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like.**

**Is it over yet, *grips head* in my head?**

**Mod: o_o Wha...?**

**Mathias: I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind.**

**Is it over yet? I can't win!**

**So sacrifice yourself! And let me have what's left!**

**I know that I can find the fire in your eyes!**

**I am going all the way, get away, please...**

***grips chest* You take the breath right out of me!**

**You left a hole where my heart should be!**

**You gotta fight just to make it through,**

**'cause I will be the death of you...**

**This will be all over soon...**

**Addelise: *whispers* This'll be over, soon...**

**Mathias:**

**Pour salt into the open wound.**

**Is it over yet? *holds hand out to Berwald* Let me in!**

**So sacrifice yourself! And let me have what's left!**

**I know that I can find the fire in your eyes!**

**I am going all the way, get away, please!**

**You take the breath right out of me!**

**You left a hole where my heart should be!**

**You got to fight just to make it through,**

**'cause I will be the death of you.**

***totally epic guitar solo in which Mod gets on his knees with Mathias and headbangs***

***throws head back* I'm waiting! I'm praying! Realize! *scream really loudly* START HATINNNNNNNG!**

**You take the breath right out of me!**

**You left a hole where my heart should be!**

**You got to fight just to make it through,**

**'cause I will be the death of you! \m/_(u_u)**

**Mod: *stands up slowly* Huh...Well, then...**

**Mathias: *pants* That's right- hhh- mofos, I can- hhhhh- sing! Heeeee, wow, that took a lot out of me! Hhhhh heeeee! But it was worth it!**

**Addelise: Daddy, are you okay?! D:**

**Mathias: Of course, my lille pigge! Hhhh... I'm just gonna... *curls up* ...lie down here for a bit and- heeeeee- rest... OhGodmylungs... I'M OKAY! HEEEEEEEEE-HHHHH! X_X**

**Addelise: o_o Maybe this was a bad idea...**

**Muertes: *does not give an ounce of care and walks over Mathias's unconscious body* Where's that catnip, now...?**

Mathias is a terrible singer. *sticks cotton balls in ears and goes back to reading an encyclopedia*

*waits for song to end before taking out cotton balls* Good song, except for Mathias's voice.

Idiot. He doesn't know his own limits. *scoops up Mathias and drops him on couch*


	155. Chapter 155

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**CarrotUndASchtick:**

**I have thoughts of murder every now and then. But, I've yet to kill anyone. Take note of how I said "yet".**

**Be afraid. Be oh so very, very afraid. Or not. Either way is fine.**

**Today I had two cupcakes c: I RP as England with my friends so when I had them I started chasing the America around. Man, it was fun.**

**Too bad she didn't know I just wanted a hug xD she thought I was going to kill her or something.**

**So, how many other languages do you know?**

**Have you heard the song "Soldier Side" by System Of A Down? I think it fits all of the countries. I mean, I dunno. I don't remember all of the lyrics xD once again, short term memory.**

**Oh hey, I have that one-shot up about Sealand. It's called Eyebrows. Go check it out if you want! :D**

**I think I'm getting Insomnia. I really do. No matter how hard I go to bed, I can't fall asleep 'till about one or two in the morning. *sigh***

**So hey, lemme tell you something about meself. I am very nervous. Not joking. I also can't stand being alone for long periods of time. Not sure why, I just can't. Okay, I'm done c:**

***poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke***

***hug* I'm a huger (:B just so you know.**

**My heart. It's freaking out right now xD no one else is in the living room with me. When I'm left alone for periods of time it gets kind of nerve racking. It feels so terrible.**

**Never mind, my sister just walked in... xD okay... I feel better now. My heart just needs a minute to calm the heck down...**

***laboured breaths***

**I... I need a minute... *goes and lays on stairs* *panting* ... *falls asleep***

Murder isn't a good idea.

*sarcastic monotone* Oh, I'm trembling in my boots.

Cupcakes aren't healthy. They're loaded with sugar and who knows what else.

Bits and pieces of other languages. I know a good amount of German, Russian, Norwegian, and Danish. I'm trying to learn Finnish.

No I have not.

That's not good.

That sounds like some kind of separation anxiety. I hate being alone as well but I learned to accept it. There's nothing I can do about it. Something about me just drives people away from me.

What helps is if you take slow, deep breaths. When you hyperventilate, you don't get enough oxygen in your body.

**Whotalia-Forever:**

**Sorry I didn't reply earlier, I kept putting it off.**

**Aw...maybe you need a face massage or something, I don't know. XD It might help.**

**I don't exactly have the words for it, but it's also that I don't want to tell people...I'd much rather keep my problems to myself.**

**Yeah, just like, "Oh, it's just a phase!" is totally going to cure every change that teenagers have, like being gay or lesbian or whatever the heck they are. Because being straight is just a phase too, right?**

**Yeah...isn't loving your neighbor part of the Bible too?**

**IQ test...why would you need an IQ test, just wondering. Please don't say "pond", too many Doctor Who feels. DX**

**((I don't mind either...if I could be anything, I would be a brilliant, sex-less thing without emotions living in isolation...yes, I do think about this stuff.))**

**Some things that don't...that's hilarious, like Iceland X Fridge? XD that was the funniest fanfiction that I've read besides "A Parody of Every Dr. Who Fanfiction I've Ever Read". THAT was hilarious.**

**...He hated homosexuals? I thought that was his boss being awful, like when your boss was also being horrible and not telling you. What about Italy? Isn't Germany in love with Italy-who's a MAN? Dude, I ship GerIta, so they'd better be in love. XD**

**Yes, that is WAY too far. How long ago was it since you adopted Sealand? I just realized that Sealand and I are the same age...Hm...**

**I didn't know that it was Word's fault when I wrote that...sorry.**

**Well crap. The girl that I liked right before my girlfriend liked me the whole time...I don't know what to do.**

**I thought about it for a while and think that I would be happier with the person I liked before my girlfriend...her name is Claire...my girlfriend's name is Kylah...**

**I think I might like girls exclusively...I have liked guys before, but I think that might have been a phase.**

**I have to go and make dinner now...**

**Love,**

**Soph(I think I'm going to start going by Ix, so-)**

**Ix**

What would a face massage do?

I understand. But you aren't burdening me with your problems, just so you know.

"It's just a phase!" Well gosh, there go thousands of years of existence as a lie! People are so stupid sometimes. I'm thousands of years old, I'm pretty sure it's not a phase.

Yes it is. I read it when I was bored. Worst book of fairy tales ever!

Because my boss thinks there's something horribly wrong with me that would impact my IQ? I don't know. I can't believe humans are actually interested in watching me solve a Rubik's Cube. It's not hard. My boss says it's weird because I look exactly like a human, anatomy-wise and everything, but I don't think like one apparently. This boss has had a rather hard time accepting that I'm some immortal freak of nature. Word has it my last boss literally patted him on the shoulder and said, "Good luck, you'll need it. He's all yours." Am I really that hard to handle? Sorry for being strong willed...

Well...let me put it this way. We nations are a reflection of our people, although we DO have our own personalities, but our people largely influence what we say and what we do. Since at that time his people hated anyone who wasn't a white, cisgendered, heterosexual, Christian, "German" aka Aryan, able-bodied man, Germany too hated all those people. Keep in mind, public opinion about homosexuality has only improved in the last few decades. Before that public opinion was mostly negative. I've had many of my own bosses try to change me.

I found out that my boss betrayed me when the Nazis burst into my house and demanded use of minerals and ports. In order to stay neutral, my boss made me give in to all the Nazis' commands. They invaded Norway through my country. I've never forgiven myself for that.

Nowadays of course Germany's ashamed over what he and his people did in the past.

He could be bisexual. Rumor has it my brother, despite being such a homophobe towards me, is also bisexual. I guess he picks on me because he's insecure about himself. And here I thought older brothers were supposed to protect their younger sibling. T_T I can't help but wonder the logic behind that. I have no self-esteem and have been horribly depressed for hundreds, possibly even a few thousand years, and yet even as bad as I feel about myself, I would never want to make someone feel as bad as they made me feel.

2007. Well, his human age is 12, so until you continue aging I guess you two are the same age.

That sounds tough. I recommend you tell your girlfriend the truth. She may be hurt, but keeping a secret like this from her could hurt her more if she hears it from someone other than you. Keeping these kinds of secrets hurt everybody involved...

Of course, you don't have to take my advice. I've never been in an actual relationship outside of arranged (read: forced) marriages of the past. (Oh gosh it was awkward when my boss forced me to marry Norway. We spent the entire "marriage" staying quiet and talking about coffee.)

Enjoy your dinner. Salads taste the best. Especially if you add grilled salmon.

Ix is a cool name.

**Qualeshia Marshall:**

**Hello Mr Sweden. It's been awhile but I have four simple questions for you.**

**1. What good things happen with you and the other Nordics?**

**2. Do you really not read books? If you had good enough eye sight, would you read more?**

**3. If you got the chance to see your mother or father, what questions would you like to ask?**

**4. Are you still getting along with Denmark, even though he can be...stupid at times?**

**Hello writer. How have you been?**

Hello Qualeshia. It has been quite a while.

1. We spend a lot of time together. We're neighbors anyways. We know a lot about each other. Occasionally we'll pull pranks on each other or otherwise mess with each other.

2. Of course I read books! What else was I supposed to do before the invention of television and radio. If I had good eyesight, I might be able to read faster. I like reading, unfortunately I don't have much time to do it...

3. I would ask my father why he abandoned us. I guess I would ask both parents if they're proud of me.

4. We get along okay. He's rather annoying, but I'm used to him.

((Hey QM! I've been doing okay. Depression sucks. School is dragging on torturously.))


	156. Chapter 156

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**FB Fan:**

**I live! (barely)**

**Sorry for the not talking for a while, there's been a lot going on in my house, in everyone's houses, especially poor Massachusetts. The attack really did a number on him...We haven't really gotten along in the past, him being British, me being French/Spanish, but no matter what, we hate to see each other hurt...Nathan's recovering well though.**

**Yes, America and 19 states (Including me) have milk as an official beverage. Rhode Island, just to be different, has coffe milk as his beverage. A lot of states don't have an official drink, but a few have drinks. Alabama's is Alabama Fine Whiskey (I knew there was a reason he acts drunk half the time) South Carolina is SC grown Tea (Brits...) A few others have juice or a soft drink as theirs.**

**Apparently, Utah has a state oven because it's part of his history-pioneers on their way there often ate from a dutch oven.**

**I looked up National Animals out of fun one time, and Denmark's is the mute swan, which I find amusingly ironic.**

**That play you did sounds awkward...You wouldn't have happened to have filmed it, have you? What did the other Nordics star as?**

**Anyway, how's life and the boys?**

**Louisa**

Yeah, I saw what's been going on. Even the European news channels are going insane over what's been happening in America. Poor Massachusetts. Poor Texas too. That fertilizer plant explosion (while deadly, horrifying, and a tragedy) was a great example of the dangers of deregulation. Ammonium nitrate is highly explosive. Methane, which also comes from feces, is also explosive.

Family is family to the end. Even though Mathias and I don't get along very well, we still care about each other, and tragedies bring family together.

Cow milk is actually supposed to be bad for the human body. I like the taste of almond milk better anyways.

I bet my national drink is coffee. Kidding.

Mute swan, wow. That's the complete opposite of his personality.

Now why would I do that? Do I look like a masochist to you or something? My boss probably filmed it...well other than Tino as Marius and me as Eponine, Germany was Javert, Prussia, America, Mathias, Norway, Iceland, and a lot of others were the Amis and revolutionaries, Turkey was Valjean, Poland and Belarus were the Thenardiers, Liechtenstein was teen Cosette, Wy was child Cosette, Ukraine was Fantine, and everyone else were extras, Sealand was Gavroche. I'm never doing that my boss knows I had Eponine's part memorized so I couldn't get out of it. The falsetto was hard to sing because my voice is not naturally that high.

Life is not much fun. Sealand and Ladonia are good. Tino and I have shared custody of them, so right now they're with him. The other Nordics are doing fine. Greenland and Faroe are being annoyed by a drunk Mathias as usual.

**insane-assylum-13:**

**Hi! I'm Florida! ((please don't think about the pervy stereotypes))**

**I have a couple of questions for you!**

**1) can you ask Finland to try to make it snow here?**

**2) Why are people scared of you? you're really nice!**

**3) Why are you too shy to tell Finland how you feel?**

**Oh crap America's home! bye !**

**~Tori Carreido Jones (Florida)**

I'm currently unaware of any "pervy stereotypes" about Florida.

Okay.

1. I don't think he can do that. The snow would melt before it hit the ground because of your climate. But you're welcome to visit northern Europe if you wish, though I don't recommend you come in the winter...you're unadjusted to the cold and it gets very cold here to those who lack either an adaption to the cold or antifreeze in their blood.

2. I don't know. Why ARE people scared of me? If they spent any time at all trying to get to know me, they would understand I'm nothing like they perceive me to be, but of course nobody gives me a chance. World meetings are a lot like what highschool is portrayed to be.

3. Because I have can't talk to people and he's completely and utterly terrified of me? There must be a reason he hasn't set foot in my house since he left. I'm no good with words. He doesn't like me anyways.

**Hi! It's me again! I just wanted to say *hugs him* I understand your pain! I'm bullied at school & everyone wants me to be more like my sister! I've tried to be things she isn't! I've gotten into the fucking gifted program just to be different! but I'm still compared to her! & here's the funny part; SHE thinks that I'M better that HER! I haven't even had my first kiss yet & she's had 2 boyfriends! she has a good figure, lots of friends, natural blonde & I'm just the pathetic fat sister with brown hair & blue eyes! Everyone pretends to be my friend but I know their game; they want me to be nice to them & consider them a friend just so they can hurt me! I ain't stupid! I know their games! I just wish they would try to understand! I have a couple of real friends but not alot. My BFF is actually Cadet0502! in real life we go to the same school! I'm also friends with insane_keyblader & Eaglestarisawesome5! I'm so sorry I've waisted your time! I'll stop now...**

That hurts terribly. Everyone probably wishes I was either more cheerful and friendly like my brother, or less intimidating and tall. Or both.

You will never be your sister and I will never be my brother.

Society's negative image of women is horrifying. No matter how many sociology or psychology books I read, I cannot fathom why half the human race would treat the other half so poorly. You're expected to have boyfriends and be a size zero by a young age. It's horrifying. And yet I wonder why I haven't left for Pluto yet...

Your worth is NOT measured by the amount of boyfriends you have or your pants' size.

You aren't fat. The BMA scale is total BS. It doesn't account for body shapes, heredity, muscle, or anything else. Each body stores fat differently. Your body is fine the way it is.

I don't know what's worse, having no friends or having friends, but knowing they're fakes.

It seems to be human nature to be selfish, rude, ignorant, and clueless. They don't have time for anyone but themselves. They may not be bullies, but if they see it they aren't going to speak out against it. They assume somebody else will. But of course everybody assumes that. Nobody ever does anything helpful.

You aren't wasting my time. I enjoy "talking" to others.

**Sorry I'm sending alot of questions! I just have a couple of things to do! first! *snatches Sweden from the Emo corner & blows the corner to smithereens* NO EMO CORNERS FOR SWEDES! Second! *pops Finland there* I'm sorry Sweden but... please tell Finland how you feel! if you don't like the result I'll erase 'yall's memories! & Third! will you be my Onii-chan? (that means big brother) I'm so sorry I keep bothering you! *hugs him & then hops on the back of a flying unicorn (named bob) & flies away***

**~Tori Carreido Jones**

It's okay. It gives me something to answer.

*sigh*

If only it was that easy. It's not a matter of me not wanting to tell him, it's that I literally can't tell him. The words just won't come out.

Erase my memories? I highly doubt that would work.

Sure?

**Scarlet Archer:**

**Hi Sweden!**

**I've spent close to two weeks trying to catch up on all of your entries...honestly, I'm a little shocked. I had no idea things got so bad for you. I can understand how you feel on somethings...my best friend struggles with depression and I constantly fight my anxiety. I'm also...kinda...I guess...bisexual...and my own mother told me that 'its just a phase'...though thats nothing compared to what Denmark did to you.**

**After reading what you've gone through, I can't really think of anything to say to comfort you... *hugs* I'm so sorry you have to do through this. You certainly don't deserve it *cries a little***

**How do you deal with all of this...?**

Sorry.

The past was a terrible time to live for anyone who was different than the societal "norm." It's much better now than it ever was.

During the AIDS epidemic, before they knew what it was and what it was caused by, they put me under quarantine. I couldn't go anywhere without people glaring and sending mental death threats my way. Is there some kind of giant, rainbow, neon sign above my head or something?

It's funny how parents and other family members who claim to love their family members so much can be so intentionally hurtful and hateful. Bigotry is not an instinct. Bigotry is a taught behavior. Young children are usually a lot more accepting than adults. They have yet to be corrupted by the adults' hatred and anger.

My brother was horrible towards me, but he's better now. My wounds are beginning to heal.

Please don't cry for me. I don't deserve your tears.

Good question. I guess I'm used to being picked on. I have no more tears left to cry. I'm already broken. I don't really feel the pain anymore. It just feels very numb.


	157. Chapter 157

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

((OMFG GUYS ON TUMBLR I GOT ACKNOWLEDGED AS AN AWESOME SWEDEN RPER AND I JUST eiwheoithasoihrouehoeau *flails*))

**Whotalia-Forever:**

**My tablet died. :( that's why I didn't respond before Chapter 156 came out, so...yeah.**

**I was thinking it would loosen up your face muscles so you could smile...I just want you to be happy D:**

**Yeah, no kidding. "Hey mom, I've liked girls my whole life!" "It's just a phase." Thanks, my whole life was a lie. (just an example)**

**This would never happen: "Mom, I think...I'm straight." "Oh, it's just a phase."**

**That's not weird, there are a lot of others just like you.**

**That's so sad...although I have no idea what cisgendered means...**

**Yeah, he could be...I think that most everybody in Hetalia except you is bisexual...there are mostly men, and normal people aren't like them, so...yeah.**

**I broke up with Kylah...she didn't seem sad about it at all. Now I'm with Claire, who's on vacation with my best friend Eva, so...yeah.**

**Hm I wonder why nobody ships SuNor, since it did technically happen. I can imagine that, actually. XD**

**I had pasta! Monday's and Thursday's are my pasta nights. :-)**

**I hope things...I dunno, pick up for you soon.**

**Love,**

**Ix**

The only problem is that I look like a crazed murderer when I smile.

Heteronormativity is extremely harmful. Heteronormativity mean assuming that everyone is cishet until otherwise proven, and being cishet is seen as the societal norm. Cishet is short for cisgendered (in other words, people whose sex and gender match.) and heterosexual.

There are a disproportionate amount of male nations as compared to female...well the main problem that if a human tries to copulate with a nation, the human will most likely wind up dead or paralyzed. We're MUCH stronger than humans. There have been accounts of half-breeds, but they never lived long, if they even survived being born. Most of the time the half-breed fetus dies in the womb and kills its mother too.

I'm sorry. But you're happy now, right?

I have never had feelings for Norway and he's never had feelings for me. We're cousins.

Nothing much changes over time.

**FB Fan:**

**Yeah, I've been busy helping my siblings and with country duties(FBFan has been taking finals and keeping from flunking.)**

**I'm actually at Texas' house right now, with Oklahoma, Arkansaws, and New Mexico-whenever one state suffers a disaster, all the borders states come around to help. But Tex, being who he is, didn't want anyone making a fuss or knowing he needed help...He's getting better, and even though it hasn't been a month since the blast, he's insisting that we go home...Oh well. He's a proud guy, always has been, but I think he's grateful for help deep down somewhere.**

**Massachusettes has New York, Vermont, New Hampshire, Conneticut, and Rhode Island looking after him. He'll be fine. (as long as they don't drive each other insane)**

**Yeah, family is family. Well said.**

**We're not the only one's suffering deregulation's effects though. Poor Bangaladesh lost more people than Texas did, due to not having proper fire equipment/escapes.**

**I can't find any other nation that has a national beverage, though it seems many have national liquors (Akavits, snapps ;))**

**Milk is bad? Hmm. I've never been told that, though I looked it up...Good thing I was never very fond of it- It made my sinus run.**

**Yeah, I laughed out loud seeing Denmark's national animal.**

**When I looked at state animals, I realize that some of our bosses have too much time on their hands. We have state mammals, amphibians, butterflies, reptiles, insects...OK, VA, and TX even have state bats for crying out loud!**

**I can hope (*looks for hungary's number*) Liechtenstein sounds like a cute cossete, while Poland and Belarus as the Tenardiers sounds hilarious! Turkey would make an interesting Valjean, Germany seems to fit Javert rather well.**

**Hope you're doing well.**

I've been working on Nobel Prizes and Eurovision. So we've both been busy.

It's good that he's doing better. That was a nasty explosion. Make sure he knows how to properly dispose of ammonium nitrate buildups, remember, it's explosive.

What happened in Bangladesh was horrifying. An exact repeat of the 1912 Triangle Shirtwaist Fire in the US. It was even worse to discover the brands that were behind it.

Having a high alcohol tolerance is not exactly something to be proud of. Ah yes, Aquavit. If you can't hold alcohol well, do NOT drink it. Don't drink it anyways. You're physically underaged. It's very strong liquor.

A lot of people are lactose intolerant. I don't trust cows milk either for the same reason I don't trust meat.

Our bosses do indeed have too much time on their hands. They give us all their work.

It was a rather interesting musical. Austria got out of performing on stage. He was playing the music. Germany was cast as Javert because of his passion for the law.

**ziuziu12:**

**(Anyways here's the reply to 152)**

**I happen to be boring as well...Well, Most of the time..I can be Italy-like when I want to..But most of the time Florida is shooting my ceiling with her rifle..Dammit...**

**Broken beyond repair...Sounds like what Florida's mentality is. I don't blame her, She's the state with 4 mental disorders.**

**I would care, I mean, Sure, I'm just a state, But you seem pretty nice.**

**My second personality is VICIOUS, America had to lock me in a room and I ended up SCRATCHING the door to pieces...**

**Owch, THat doesn't sound fun..I dont have many friends...Well, Not since...Nevermind.**

**Do you REALLY want to know?**

**It's heavily influenced..I once spent a month with Alaska, (Poor guy, Russia gouged his eye out before selling him to America..) and I ended up being almost mute.**

**Russia fed me, Cared for me, I mean SURE he whipped me more then Lithuania and..Made me listen to certain things I didn't know about at that age, but, He's more of a father figure to me than America..But Canada is my father mostly. Kept me from being annoying? People still call me 'Russia's carbon copy' Since I can do the aura thing...And I have a bloody crowbar which is pretty much my version of Russia's pipe..**

**Anyways, Last thing, What does it feel like to have an older sibling? I wouldn't know, I was isolated half my life AND I happen to be the oldest state...**

***Click***

I don't think I'm boring, but everyone else seems to think so. Well apparently they don't like science, reading, sociology and psychology, or politics.

It just kind of feels like floating emotionlessly. Nothing hurts anymore, but I also lost the ability to feel happiness and love. I guess I really am an emotionless void.

Yikes.

Since...what happened?

And yes, I want to know.

That's terrible! I'm shocked Russia would do that. He just seems so friendly but lonely.

There was a period of over a thousand years were I was completely mute. Even know, I'm practically mute. I could just stop talking and nobody would notice.

That's not very caring. Sounds more like Stockholm Syndrome if you ask me...

People say my aura is an extremely dark blue, almost a black. That doesn't sound good, whatever it means. Why do you have a crowbar?

It sucks, that's for sure. He's always picked on me. When I was a lot smaller, he used to pin me to the floor and nearly crush my ribcage. Sure he raised me after Mother died, but he's always been a jerk.

I thought Delaware was the oldest state?

**TheDarkKitten:**

**LIKE I FUCKING CARE I SPECK JAPANESE TOO!**

((You can't say you speak Japanese if you only know "yaoi," "konnichiwa," "arigatou," "sayonara," "kawaii," "ohayou," etc. Can you actually speak conversational Japanese? If I asked you to introduce yourself and asked you how you're doing would you be able to respond? If you don't know how, guess what, you don't speak Japanese.))

**IntraSule:**

**((When my grandmother is drunk, a lot of her personality swings. She can be funny, but most of the time, she's bitter, angry [especially when my brother is around] and maybe a bit entitled. You know, like she does stuff for people and expect reciprocation and automatic obedience and such.))**

**-*snaps out of it* Wait... you guys aren't getting married?**

**Tino: NO! We haven't even went out, yet!**

**Me: But... but then why did you guys have me believe you were? Tino, Sweden, why lie to me like this? ;n;**

**Tino: WE DIDN'T!**

**Me: Oh... ;A;**

**Tino: Sorry, but we're not at that point, yet.**

**Me: But- *sniff* you guys are so good together! And- *sniff* I had a beautiful wedding planned for you two and everything!**

**Tino: Intra, slow down, please, okay? *hugs me* Listen, if we get to that point in the future, I'll be sure to call you and appoint you as the wedding planner, 'kay?**

**Me: Okay... ;u;**

**-Mathias: Berwald? :D**

**Addelise: DADDY, LET HIM GO! D8**

**Mathias: Sorry! *lets Sweden drop to the floor***

**Addelise: You KNOW I didn't mean it like that!**

**Mathias: Hey, I'm sorry! But look on the bright side, love! His ribcage is free! You okay now, right, Berwald? Berwald? *pokes Sweden* ...Berwald? :D**

**Addelise: GIVE HIM CPR, JESUS CHRIST! D8**

**Mathias: But I don't know CPR, WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!**

**Mod: Daddy, can I have some cake- DADDY?! OH, MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?! DADDY!**

**Mathias: I'M SORRY! D':**

**Muertes: *sigh* Damn idiots, all of you... *jumps on Sweden's chest and bounces it to revive him***

**-Tino: Wow, I don't know what Mathias told him, but I don't think it was the right way...**

**Mathias: Don't see why he's so shy about this stuff! I mean, come on, he's old in a college dude's body, he's gotta have that urge in him somewhere!**

***skips after Sweden and sings* Berwald~! You and Tino are nothing but mammals! So you should do it like they do it on discovery channel! XD**

**((I've been waiting to use that joke for a long time, and I am not ashamed in admitting it. XDDD ))**

((Yikes dudette))

… *hides behind Tino*

*comes to* *groans* Stop hugging me you fool. You still don't know how to control your strength apparently. I'm fine. I'll live. I've been through worse, but dang that hurt.

Stay away from me, you pervert!

((OMFG Intra. LOL))


	158. Chapter 158

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**Whotalia-Forever:**

**I'm sorry, I can't imagine you ever looking like a crazed murderer. Or smiling. You should smile.**

**Oh, that's what that means...I kinda figured it out, but wasn't sure.**

**Oh my God...that is so weird. What does a half-nation half-human represent anyways? Because nations represent nations, but humans don't represent anything, so what would a half-breed represent? A city? A state?**

**Yup, I'm happy. I've liked Claire for almost 2 months, so I'm happy with it. She gave me flowers that she picked from in front of her house. 3**

**You're cousins? I'm sorry, but just thinking about that pairing...It's just too funny! XD**

**Nothing's going to change unless you make it change...so make yourself happy!**

**Do you know about Finland's teaching? I read an article about it...You don't have to go to school until 7, don't get much homework until your teens, no uniforms, you could come to school barefoot if you want, you can call the teacher by their first name and the literacy rate's still 100%. It's amazing.**

**Love,**

**Ix**

Well it's why I don't smile.

They don't represent anything. Most of them don't even survive being born, and it kills the mother too.

That's sweet. I'm glad you're happy. You made the right choice then.

*face palm*

I don't have much say in anything. I've tried to talk at meetings, and my ideas are practical but they get laughed at more than America's. They don't take me seriously, and when I do say something they say, "Oh so he DOES have a voice?!"

Us Nordics are known for 4 things: best education in the world and highest paid teachers, being among the most accepting of LGBT people, highest in gender equality and equal pay, and best at taking good care of the environment.

The literacy rate isn't exactly 100% but close enough.

**IntraSule:**

**((I know. Luckily, I'm staying with my mom for a while; it's a nice break from her. :) ))**

**-*wipes tears away* Sweddie pie, why are you hiding? :D**

**Tino: Because you freaked him out big time.**

**Me: Oh... I'm thinking chocolate-vanilla swirl for the cake-**

**Tino: *in scolding tone* Intra...!**

**Me: Oh, right! Hey, Sweden, what type of cake would you like for your wedding? :D**

**Tino: That's not what I meant and you know it! :T**

**Me: Awwww... But what if Sweden wants to choose now? You can't have a good wedding without cake!**

**Tino: You say that about EVERYTHING! :T**

**Me: Cake is the essence of all living organisms, bro. This. Is. Fact. u_u**

**-Mathias: Berwald, you're alive! *glomps Sweden with the force of a thousand brotherly love levels* Aaaaaaah-wah-ha-ha-ha! ;A;**

**Addelise: He was only passed out, Daddy, just be careful next time!**

**Mathias: I'm sorry! ;n;**

**Mod: Bro, check your stupid strength next time! You almost killed my papa!**

**Mathias: *instinctively squeezes Berwald tighter* I'm sorry, I'm sorry!**

**Addelise: Daddy, check your strength NOW! D8**

**Mathias: *lets go* SORRRRRRRRY! Waaaaah! ;A; *runs out the house in a sad, melodramatic fit and gets hit by a car***

**OWWWWWW! WHAT THE HELL?!**

**Addelise: *runs after Mathias with Mod and Muertes* Daddy, stop overrea- OH MY GOD, WHAT?! D8**

**Mod: Whoa, people are just getting hurt today! O_o**

**Mathias: Hey! *gets up like the hit was nothing and bangs on the driver's door* Yo, what the hell, man?! *backs up as an elder woman gets out the car* Yeah, LADY, you better get out of this piece of sh- oh... *groans* Aw, man, not you...**

((Well that's good))

She freaks me out...

I don't eat sucrose.

*pushes Mathias away* Of course I'm alive, moron. I was merely unconscious.

AUGH! Are you TRYING to crush my ribcage?! *struggles in his arms*

*gasps for breath* That idiot...

Weird...it's not often a car comes this far north unless it's a tourist that's hopelessly lost or on the rare chance that another Nordic decides to visit me...

What? What's going on? *misses moment because he's blind* Is it Addelise's mom?

**TheDarkKitten:**

**I'M STILL LEARNING! I WILL NOW JAPANESE AND I DO KNOW HOW INTRODUCE MYSELF I JUST HAVE A HARD TIME PRONOCING! BUG OFF! *starts to cry in the coner* I hate my life and with summer come I hate even more...I want to die.**

((I'm still learning too...Japanese is much harder than Chinese. At least you're trying to learn it, but for me the easiest way to learn things in other languages is learning the root word. Though that's thanks to Chinese because we learned the radicals first, and they make up all the characters, so If I know the radicals, I can usually figure out what I character means.

You have a hard time spelling it? That can be fixed. Here's a hint I learned. If something has an o with a line over it, that means it should be written ou. Japanese is kind of hard to spell things the way they sound, but it's easier than English.

Are you having trouble with something? This isn't the happy Dark Kitten I know.

Why do you hate summer?

Don't say you want to die! Life is worth living, you'll see! Everything improves in the end, just you wait and see.

The best thing about the summer is no homework or standardized tests, unless you do summer school.))


	159. Chapter 159

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

((3 more weeks of school not including finals left. I think I can make it. I'm so tired of school. It's dragging.))

**TheDarkKitten:**

**My body is senstive to temptre so the heat in summer make's it very uncomtipale plus I don't really drink water all the time maybe once or twice a day. I know life is worth living for. Thanks for the saport and yes I'm trable with spelling...like my mother.**

((So is mine. When I went to Israel (during the summer no less!) I was miserable, especially at Masada. TOO DAMN HOT! I do better in the cold.

You need to drink more water so you don't get dehydrated. Trust me, IV's are no fun.

Maybe you're dyslexic? Just a thought...

Breaking words into their roots works well.))

**My mom wants to know how old you are or at lest where live (like what state you live in) other then anime what other shows do you watch (one of my favorite document shows in called Ghost Adventures) and Su-sun what do you like to watch? I really aprechate talking with you two (even if I don't always talk to just Su-sun)**

((I'm 17 and I live in the Land of Lincoln aka Illinois, land of corrupt politicians.

I like Survivor, Failosophy, and Wipeout.))

I don't really watch TV...but I don't mind watching documentaries or science programs.

Thanks.

((Thanks dudette!))

**Scarlet Archer:**

**Compared to what you've been through, I guess things have gotten better. It just doesnt really seen that way on my end of things though. One of my closet friends called me freak to my face and shoved me away from him as hard as he could when I told him I was bisexual...**

**Its kind of like sick irony; people say that they will always accept you for who you are. Then you tell them that you have a different orientation than them and you're suddenly a monster. How messed up is that**

**You say that you 'dont deserve my tears' but you said you dont cry anymore, that you have no more tears left to cry. Thats not fair Sweden. You need to cry. You say that you're numb to the pain but I know it still hurts. If you're not going to cry then someone else has to do it for you. I guess that someone might as well be me...**

Yes, from how bad they used to be, things have gotten better. But it's still disappointing how behind the times many countries are. What's funny is they don't dare debate me because they know they would lose. I fight with facts. They fight with religion.

That's so terrible. Norway used to keep Iceland away from me because he thought I would somehow taint the air. Tino used to tell me nothing but curses. Mathias used to beat me up and make fun of me at every opportunity. I stopped showing up to Nordic meetings because of them. And not one of them asked me if I was okay. Because none of them care. Not even my brother.

((When one of my friends found out that I was depressed she laughed at me and said I'm not depressed. Just because I hide it well doesn't mean I'm not depressed.))

People are hypocrites. I never understood that either. If parents can claim to unconditionally love their children and then when they find out that their child isn't a cishet they react badly and angrily, then there is nobody who cares enough to stop suicides. People who are bigots shouldn't be allowed to have children because they'll taint their children.

I don't have any more tears left to cry. But I don't care anymore. Nobody cared enough about me to ask if I was okay. It just feels like I'm immersed in a black liquid, floating listlessly. I don't feel anything. Just emptiness.

**CarrotUndASchtick:**

**Sorry, I would've replied earlier, but I didn't know what to say xD**

**What are you talking about? O_o Murder sounds like a great idea. Just watch me go kill me neighbors! :D *grabs shovel and knife and dashes out the door***

**Cupcakes? Bad for you? What? Naw... *waves hand dismissively***

**Well, I started watching Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Not really sure what to think of it, besides it'll take me a while to get used to the new voices. Not saying they got new ones, 'cause I honestly don't know, just saying they sound different.**

**So, how are you? :3 How has your week been? :3 How are the other Nordics? :3 I'll stop making this face now :l**

**Well, I am currently attempting to write a fanfic for Soul Eater. I hope it turns out alright -_-'**

**I'm completely brain dead right now, so I can't think of anything else to say. Good bye.**

Murder is never a solution to your problems.

Full of sugar and processed fat.

I don't watch anime.

My week has been very dull so far.

I don't know how the other Nordics are doing. They don't talk to me.

You aren't brain-dead. If you were brain-dead you would be dead.

**ziuziu12:**

***Derp***

**Apparently not.**

**Floating emotionlessly, Sounds somewhat like Florida. 'Cept she can only feel anger.**

**Nehhh..**

**Since I got locked in an asylum for a month. Don't ask why.**

***Shrug***

**If you went mute I would probably notice. Speaking of which America says I can come to the next world meeting with him.**

**...Neh?**

**The crowbar is my vicious side's. If I don't have it, She comes out and attempts to kill everyone in the room with it.**

**Well...That sounds...Nice...**

**I'm the oldest considering maturity and just..I'm not oldest age-wise but all the other states can be such idiots sometimes...**

***Clickity click***

I'm very curious as to why you were put in an insane asylum. I've only been put in dungeons and jail cells.

I don't talk during meetings anyways.

Crowbars make bad weapons.

I see.


	160. Chapter 160

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**ziuziu12:**

**Well let's just say maybe my 2p decided to kidnap me and impersonate me and escaped, Therefore letting America, Canada, And Russia drag me to an asylum. I was stuck there with Canad'a fem and 2p!. Not fun.**

**Oh. What are the meetings like? (Never been to one. *Facepalm*)**

**Really? My other side has killed a few people with it by jamming it into the skull of a person and ripping pieces of it out, Then stabbing through the hole till they die...I feel depressed now. Yay...**

O_o well that's...interesting. Mine's pretty deadly but he won't touch me. His strength and mine are neutralized.

Jail cells aren't much fun either, but at least it's cool (temperature wise), quiet and I'm not being physically abused.

Chaos. Complete and utter chaos. Nothing ever gets done and the G8 has been ignoring us Nordics on the subject of global warming, even though our houses, Canada's, and Russia's may be in great danger.

Mine prefers to cut an artery and let his victims bleed to death, slowly and painfully. Unfortunately, he knows just as much about the human body as I do.

**TheDarkKitten:**

**I know I need to drink more water...and I have been dehydrated before...not fun at all. Also "I like Survivor, Failosophy, and Wipeout." For that I have one thing to say...WIPEOUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! Me and Connor LOVE Wipeout! Plus I recmed Ghost Adventures to you. If you have Xfinaty (the future of awesome [Prussia: NOT AS AWESOME HAS ME!]) for Comcast if go on domand not only can you find Wipeout but also Ghost Adventures! (I'm watching right!) Go to TV shows at the menu then go to ether Shows G-I or Shows T-Z and you can find both Ghost Adventures (Shows G-I) and Wipeout (Shows T-Z). My Favorite episodes from Ghost Adventures are Armies of Darkness, Dead Men Walking, Fort Horsted (favorite), Black Moon Manor (favorite), Borklen Loge (Favorite [I spelled it wrong]), Dungeons and Demons, GA: Asylum (my persnol favorite), Ghost: Tor House, Goldfield Hotel, Home Sweet Hell, King's Tavern, Obsessions, Passport to Hell, Sailor's Harbor and The Galka Family (another persnol favorite [top favorite]). Also if you go to Travel Chanel (chanel 65) on Friday and Saterday nights you can watch Ghost Adventures. Right now I'm watching Ghost Adventures: Rolling Hill Asylum or GA: Asylum. Wornging (again spelled wrong)! DO NOT I REPERT! DO NOT SHOW TO AMERICA! I maybe American but I'm not that esasy to scare...America will pee is pants if he watches this not ONLY is it real but there's demons, ghosts and other crazy things happening.**

((It sucks majorly))

((I don't have Comcast for the TV. We have DirectTV.))

((I'm not easily scared either.))

**Also I'm not dyslexic. I have great reading skills it's only spelling me and my mother have problems all thou I can spell more better then her...my mother has a learning disaplte and that's all.**

((I have a learning disability too.))

**CarrotUndASchtick:**

**Problems? I have no problems with my neighbors, I just feel like killing something. It's just a coincidence they live right there.**

**I know what I'm going to do when I have children. Wanna hear? I will have them watch 2012 and then tell them "I survived" with the best poker-face I can do xD**

**Is it bad I watched the amine and am now reading the manga? I know you said you don't watch anime, but...**

**Man why am I on my iPod? The touchscreen on this thing is awful... I'm sorry if this has a bunch**

THEN WHY ARE YOU PLANNING TO MURDER THEM? Unjustified murder is a TERRIBLE idea!

*face palm* The world isn't ending until 5 billion more years when the sun becomes a red giant and engulfs the earth.

Not really. That's what Admin does too, only he reads the manga first and then watches the anime.

((The touchscreen isn't THAT bad. I type on my iPhone a good amount, and before my iPhone I used to type on my iTouch too.))

**IntraSule:**

**-Well, then, SWEDEN, if you don't eat cake, then what the heck can we serve at your upcoming nuptials? And I swear if you say fish, I will come at you with this! *holds up a water gun***

**Tino: That won't help...**

**Me: I'll MAKE IT WORK! *sprays a little water on Sweden***

**-Mathias: Yes... It's Addelise's mother. -_-"**

**Addelise's Mom: *Walks up to Sweden and holds out her hand* Yes, I'm her mother; you must be Berwald. Your older brother told me so much about you during our VERY brief relationship...**

**Addelise: MOMMY! :D *runs to her mother and gives her a tight hug* What brings you around, huh? How are you doing? How are my family members? Are you feeling okay? *starts pulling her mother into the house* You must be tired after a long trip, you should rest. Do you want anything to eat? I can cook now! I could make anything you want! Did you take your medication yet? You need to stay healthy, you know!**

**Addelise's Mom: Honey, honey! *chuckles and scoops Addelise into her arms* Slow down! I haven't even been here for five minutes and you're already playing the nice hostess!**

**Mathias: Yeah, you've just got here, which brings us to Addie's first question: what could possibly have you grace us with your ever-wonderful presence?**

**Addelise: Daddy, don't be mean to Mommy! D:**

**Addelise's Mom: Don't worry your pretty little head, Addelise, I can handle your pig of a father.**

**Addelise: Mommy, don't insult Daddy, too. :(**

**Addelise's Mom: I'm sorry, dear. :***

**I'm actually here to talk to your father and uncle about some...pressing matters, if they are willing to talk to me privately.**

**Mathias: *grabs Sweden's arm and pulls him away* I wouldn't stay in the same room with you even if my life depended on it! And neither would Berwald!**

**Addelise's Mom: You didn't say that years ago when we had- *looks at Addelise* Never mind...**

**Addelise: Mommy, I live with Daddy, now. I know perverted stuff and what you were going to say. -_-**

*holds up a fish with a perfect poker face*

Water has no effect on me. I grew up swimming in the icy North Sea.

*to Addelise's mom* I'm so sorry you had to put up with that sexist pig. I'm guessing he told you nasty things about me... *glares in Mathias's general direction*

*snorts* He is a pig. I've lived with him long enough to know that. He sure eats like one and smells like one.

Pressing matters? Please continue, you have piqued my scientific curiosity.

*dragged away by Mathias* Hey! Don't put words in my mouth now!

Great job, Mathias. You corrupted your kid. -_-


	161. Chapter 161

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

I have absolutely nothing to say other than Eurovision 2013! W00t!

**IntraSule:**

**-*slaps the fish out of Sweden's hands* NO! *intense glare of a thousand Mongolian warriors***

**Tino: You didn't need to do that to the fish, you know. :T**

**Me: Tino, don't be that person, okay? I don't have time for your BS, you know!**

**Tino: What? What BS?**

**Me: The one where you won't quiet down!**

***turns around, refills the water gun, and sprays Sweden with a sticky green serum* How about them apples, huh?! Oh, and if for some reason you feel some..."desires," don't worry, it's just the serum. Muah ha ha ha ha ha!**

**Tino: JFC, you're so evil, Intra! O_o**

**Me: Ain't I, though? :D**

**-Mathias: Hey, it's not like I didn't TRY to keep that stuff out of her sight! They just... appear. :/**

**Addelise's Mom: *sarcasm* Of course they appear, Mathias. No, they are most definitely not left around carelessly because you're either too drunk or too lazy to keep your pornography out of sight or to watch what you say in front of your daughter.**

***sigh* I guess it doesn't matter since the damage was done.**

***to Sweden* Actually, he's told me a lot of nice stuff about you. If only he was able to say anything remotely decent without having a beer mug in his hand.**

**Mathias: Well, geez, it's not like I didn't say it at all.**

**Addelise: *pulls her mother to the sofa and seats her* Before we get into a fight, how about we have that talk. *sits on her mother's lap and bounces happily* So, what's up? :D**

**Addelise's Mom: ^_^; Actually, love, I have to talk privately with-**

**Mod: *swaggers on up to Addelise's Mom and puts on the charms* Sooo, you're my future mother-in-law, eh? I can see where milady Addelise gets her amazing beauty! ;3**

**Addelise's Mom: O_o ...Did that kitten just... talk?**

**Addelise: *facepalm***

**Muertes: *whispers* Bro, we're still in cat mode! Geez!**

**Mod: Oh, sorry! Uh... meow?**

**Addelise's Mom: It's the medicine, I swear...**

**Mod: Yes. ._. Yes, it is...**

**Addelise's Mom: Yes. Anyway, Addelise, I have to talk to your uncle and father about something VERY important, so until we're finish here and I get to catch up with you- *gives Addelise a bunny***

**Addelise and Mathias: BUNNY! :D**

**Addelise's Mom: Yes, it's a bunny, and his name is Roger! *glances at Mathias* And he's for you, Addelise.**

**Addelise: Thank you, Mommy! *sits on the floor and plays with the bunny***

**Mathias: Ugh! Whatever! So what is it?**

**Addelise's Mom: *whispers* It's...gotten worse...**

**Mathias: What? What's gotten-?**

**Addelise's Mom: *covers Mathias's mouth* Not so loud, dammit! Ugh, maybe it's better if I try to explain it in another language... Addelise.**

**Addelise: Yes, Mommy? :D**

**Addelise's Mom: ¿Habla usted español?**

**Addelise: O_o Uh...?**

**Addelies's Mom: Never mind, dear! ^_^ How about you, Mathias? I know your brother does, but do you?**

**Mathias: Of course I do, woman! I'm a nation! I hafta know this stuff!**

**Addelise's Mom: Good, well then... *sigh* Me voy a morir...**

**((Yay to the inaccuracies of Google Translate! XD))**

I like fish. *glares back, unfazed*

*spits out serum* Eww, gross. Tastes like chemicals! It's all sticky! *goes to shower to get it off*

*snickering* It's true. He just leaves his porn out all the time. Though time time he does, I'm shredding it.

*face palm* So simple minded. I guess she gets that from my brother, although she is physically a child...

((I think you mean "Estoy muriendo" which means "I am dying."))

*in Spanish* I'm so sorry to hear that...what should we tell Addelise?

**TheDarkKitten:**

**Yes it sucks. To bad you don't have Comcast. I love scaring my friends (one of my friends just got scared when I was just telling about an episode from Ghost Adventures). My mom keeps saying that I'm a better at spelling then her. Right now my brother is playing minecraft...his addicited to it. What games do you like play (both of you) and well...Butter!**

((We have Comcast for internet and it's really crappy. :|))

((I like to play Mario Party and MarioCart Double Dash))

I don't play video games.

**ziuziu12:**

**(I'm on medication and read everything wrong now. Yay~))**

**Lucky. My 2p once ended up holding me in a chokehold one day when the States meeting and the 2p!States meeting happened int he same room. Only Alaska and his 2p get along. *Sigh* *Facepalm***

**Jail cells sound...Better than an asylum, Considering...In the asylum your brother was there for a whole day..He wouldn't stop singing...He. Wouldn't. Stop. Singing. It was...Horrible...**

**...Poor Russia...Mmmm...I think most of Europe is in danger, Seeing as..If all the snow in Russia melted all of a sudden, It would probably flood..(And/or the countries nearby Russia.)**

**Also, Global warming..I don't really believe in it...Seeing as it's getting colder and colder in Florida, Every year she's been complaining about how cold it's getting. (She usually doesn't complain about the cold, Usually the hot, Her temperatures usually get to 96 degrees Fahrenheit or higher..In the winter it only goes down to about 60.))**

**Well. That sounds great. Reminds me of America's 2p. And Canada's 2p...And...Lithuania's...Less nice 2p...**

**Your 2p's way of killing...Seems a bit vampiric...It makes me want to go and watch Twilight...Not sure why everyone hates it...*Shrug* Neh, I'm fine with being hated by society. Though Finland will kill me if he sees me watching it.**

Mine has said some really creepy things. And he wouldn't shut up about goats for some reason.

If I didn't feel like escaping, I would use the bars to trim my nails down. Lot of quiet thinking time.

My brother can't sing. At all. It sounds terrible.

If all our snow melted, the ocean levels would rise dramatically. The east and west coasts would vanish under the water, most islands including Japan and the UK would be goners, and all low-lying land, which means I really could lose my brother.

How can you not believe something that 98% of climate scientists agree on? Really. The 2% that disagree have been hired by Big Oil and Big Gas corporations to try and sway people to believe the polluters. There's a hole in the ozone layer over northern Europe, and it's been getting warmer here in the summer than normal. ((Last summer Illinois had a TERRIBLE drought and there were a large amount of days over 100 degrees with little to no rain. That's NOT normal. This year our first snow of winter was in March. April and May have been abnormally cold. How can you ignore the facts? That's called climate change yo.))

Studies show that humans are responsible for this period of global warming. Yes, there have been naturally occurring periods of global warming, but it was caused by large scale natural disasters. Studies also show that this global warming began at the same time of the First Industrial Revolution, when humans first started using coal and oil for fuel. And yes, I was alive back then. I can back this up. I remember the air in London being so terribly sooty, we had to wear gas masks, like in Beijing today.

She considers 60 cold? PFFT. You Americans don't know what cold is, no disrespect intended. I dare you to come up here in January (or visit Antarctica...really not much of a difference in temperature during the winter). Then you'll know what cold really is. 60 feels pretty warm to me.

His way of killing is more Slenderman like. Who do you think inspired the German myth in the first place? That's right, my 2P.

Twilight is a terrible piece of literature. Their relationship raises a lot of red flags for abuse. I could have written a better book by stabbing a pen through the paper. I don't show my emotions much, but even I smile more than Kristen Stewart. Oh, and vampires most certainly do NOT sparkle. Nor do they exist. Werewolves don't exist either. And it's completely heteronormative, but then again, what isn't? I've accepted that I can't escape from it.

Why on earth would Tino hate you for reading that poor excuse for literature and its even worse movie? It's your life, not his. If you want to read poorly written fanfiction, go ahead. I can't control you.

In all honestly, as much as "the Great Gatsby" movie was terrible if you compared it to the book, "Twilight" is still far worse to me.


	162. Chapter 162

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Eurovision is finally over and Mathias (Denmark) has won. Congratulations, Mathias.

((ACen was AWESOME! I bought an England plushie, a pin that says, "I'm a BOY! Don't make me prove it!" 4 posters of the Asians, and a drawstring Hetalia bag which, surprisingly enough, has 3 Nordics on it! They're NEVER on any merchandise! I saw a lot of awesome cosplayers and went to the Hetalia photoshoot. All 5 Nordics were there, and the people running the photoshoot did couples, and for the SuFin one, the Sweden picked up the Finland. I squealed and jumped up and down. And of COURSE I took pictures! Can't wait for next year!))

**ziuziu12:**

**..Goats..I..Nevermind.**

**..Reminds me of something that happened when I decided to visit one of the schools in my land, The teachers had a rule called 'SQUILT' it means, Super Quiet Undisturbed Listening Time. How they came up with that I will never know.**

**I would know...The memories...*Facedesk***

**Florida would get screwed over...Heh, I wonder how America would feel if she disappeared...I would probably laugh in his face till he calmed down enough to tell me to shut up..And then he would sit in his room and be depressed for half the day. (And probably eat ice cream..How that helps, I don't know.))**

**I just don't, Florida had SNOW this year, I mean, That's the second time Florida's seen snow her entire life...(And in St. Petersburg too, I wonder if Russia decided to do it.)**

**I know THAT much...But I still don't really believe it...(Snow in Florida. Amazing.)**

**She's Florida. Her lowest temperature was 2 degrees Fahrenheit and that was so long ago she says she doesn't even remember.**

**((Ms. Author note: I was born in Illinois. Cold as hell during the winter. Tis...Just..NOE. Tis terrible. x3))**

**"Slenderman like" ...That sounds...Great.**

**-Skips paragraph because I sat here for 10 minutes unable to think of a response-**

**Well, Uhm...I think this calls for my life story? :D**

**((A/N: My Illinois is not meant to be historically correct. Don't judge me about it, I just don't feel like having to change her from the character I created before Hetalia was made. ((I was like, 9 And decided: LET'S MAKE A GAME WHERE WE GET TO BE STATES :D)) ANd then randomness ensued. Anyways.))**

**Well, T start, The first 9 years of my life were spent with you and Tino, Though Tino kept me hidden from you in the fear that I might be thrown out of the house. After that, I was kidnapped by Russia. Russia kept me for 9 years, Not describing EXACTLY what happened, But he kept me. Then one day Canada and America snuck in, America bashed Russia's brains out (Almost literally.) and Canada went into I'mgoingtodie mode and jumped through the window, Breaking it. He was holding me at the time. And then I stayed with Canada, England, And Russia, I'm at America's for the next few months. Oh and...Errr...I kinda went to visit Tino and stuff happened... ._.**

**Uhm..**

**Meandtinoarekindaacoupleandhaveasingledaughterwhoi smynewestcity.**

**...**

**End story.**

**((A/N: Don't judge me pairing her with Finny, I just happen to have 2 friends who rp as Tino and Russi and I decided to use their talents to make her life story. It worked. xD))**

Goats? O_o What?

WTF that's the strangest expression I've ever heard.

Wouldn't you be sad that your sister is gone? I'd be destroyed if my brother died. As poorly as we get along, I still love him.

Global warming is characterized by unusual weather in general. Could be colder than normal, could be warmer than normal. Google it if you don't believe me.

What's it going to take for you to believe it, all us Nordics, your Uncle Canada, the east and west coasts, the UK, and Japan, all dead? By that time it will be too late. Don't let us die. Start doing something to combat global warming.

Still. America can't whine about the cold to us Arctic nations. If he thinks THAT'S cold, then what does he think about our weather? None of us will take him seriously if he complains about the cold to us.

That is how I would describe him.

Really? I don't remember ever meeting you. I would have recognized your voice. I would never have thrown a child out of my house. NEVER. I don't even throw my brother out when he's being drunk and obnoxious.

You...with Tino...okay then...congratulations?

I honestly had no idea. I wish someone had told me sooner. Why did I even bother? It was obvious from the start that nobody will ever love me. Not even Tino would. I was deluded by my heart into thinking I had a chance. Keep him happy, if you wouldn't mind. *trying not to cry*

I know some songs that fit my thoughts perfectly.

"I'm Not That Girl" from WICKED

Hands touch, eyes meet

Sudden silence, sudden heat

Hearts leap in a giddy whirl

He could be that boy

But I'm not that girl

Don't dream too far

Don't lose sight of who you are

Don't remember that rush of joy

He could be that boy

I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal

To the land of what-might-have-been

But that doesn't soften the ache we feel

When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb

She who's winsome, she wins him

Gold hair with a gentle curl

That's the girl he chose

And Heaven knows

I'm not that girl

Don't wish, don't start

Wishing only wounds the heart

I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl

There's a girl I know

He loves her so

I'm not that girl

"On My Own" from Les Miserables

On my own

Pretending he's beside me

All alone

I walk with him till morning

Without him

I feel his arms around me

And when I lose my way I close my eyes

And he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver

All the lights are misty in the river

In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight

And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind

That I'm talking to myself and not to him

And although I know that he is blind

Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him

But when the night is over

He is gone

The river's just a river

Without him

The world around me changes

The trees are bare and everywhere

The streets are full of strangers

I love him

But every day I'm learning

All my life

I've only been pretending

Without me

His world will go on turning

A world that's full of happiness

That I have never known

I love him

I love him

I love him

But only on my own

**TheDarkKitten:**

**I've played mario party 8 and I have mario karck double dash for gamecube. I have so many games it's crazy!**

((I don't play many video games.))

**Whotalia-Forever:**

**I'm soooooo sorry! My cable and internet went out and then I kept forgetting to respond and Claire was sick, so I was talking to her a lot...sorry!**

**Hm...I'd like to see a picture of you smiling. I bet you were the cutest little kid! 3**

**So, if a female nation has sex with a male human, would it be possible for them to have a baby? It wouldn't kill the mother in that case...**

**Yeah...I've been really happy. :) But...my self-esteem, or lack thereof, makes me second-guess her feelings for me...**

**...Sorry. I'm stupid a lot.**

**Well, I'm sure that if you spoke up more, then they'd get used to it.**

**I'd like to live there...sounds nice. God, that sounds so pervy now XD**

**The article I got it from said 100%, and if it's close enough, then I'm going to say 100%.**

**So, random questions...**

**I forgot.**

**Let's see if I can remember...**

**Have you ever talked to a psychologist?**

**How do you respond to anti-LGBT people?**

**Are transsexuals still considered cisgender? Their sex does match their gender, after all.**

**What are you most afraid of?**

**Before I told you that I'm 12, how old did you think I am?**

**How do I look when you try to imagine me?**

**I think that's all of them...I sound like a little kid with a large vocabulary XD**

**So, again, I'm sorry that I didn't respond for such a long time...**

**Oh yeah, one more question-Am I bothering you when I complain to you? I don't wanna be a bother...**

**Love,**

**Praxibetel Ix**

((It's okay. That happened to me too before.))

I was a strange child, says Mathias.

We're close enough in species that it's possible. The mother would not die, but the child might not live long. I did some research and found that the strain of an immortal body is too much on mortal organs. It would be hard for a human to be with a nation. In addition to being much stronger, most nations (not me haha) have larger sex drives than humans and that would be very hard for a human to sate.

I can't really talk to people whether it's my heavy accent that gets in the way, or the fact that I mumble to hide most of my accent, or whatever, but nobody seems to understand what I say.

Yes I have...it didn't help much.

I told them if they seriously believe everything the bible says, then they don't cut their hair, eat shellfish, wear mixed fabrics, and the women can't wear pants. That sure shut them up. And it probably taught them that they're hypocrites.

No. Transsexuals/trans* people in general are NOT cisgendered. Cisgender means your gender agrees with your sex. Sex is what's between your legs, and gender is what's in your head. Take my admin for example. He has female genitalia but identifies as male. Trans* people aren't cisgendered. You learned something new today!

That's a hard one. I guess being alone, though I've had to deal with being alone anyways. When I'm alone is when I remember the bad things.

I don't know.

I don't know. Everyone looks like a blur of color.

You don't bother me.

**Scarlet Archer**

**Ah! Sorry I took so long to respond! School finals are taking everything out of me...I'm usually too tired to check my messages or your blog...**

**Taint the air?! Are you freaking serious?! Oh-ho, I want to backhand him so badly right now...I swear if I ever see Norway, he's going to on his knees holding his crotch with bruise shaped like a hand print on his cheek. Same with Denmark! Small-minded drunken idiot...**

**If he doesn't care, then he's no brother. He's just someone you grew up with.**

**((No offense, but your friend sounds like a bich...she actually laughed?! Depression isnt funny! Does she not understand that?))**

**I agree mostly, but I have to say that no every child born to homophobic parents is homophobic themselves. Most of my friends have parents that way, but they themselves are very accepting of people's differences. I think you'd like my friend Joli. I see a lot of similarities between the two of you...except the fact that she can be very, very hyper when she's happy.**

**Maybe no one cared a that time Sweden, but guess what? I'm here right now. I'm talking to you...possibly trying to create some type of friendship with you... I care**

Well back then people were extremely ignorant. They honestly thought that being gay was a disease spread through the air like the common cold or influenza.

Please don't hurt Norway or Mathias.

He raised me, and promised he would always love me, but he lied.

((She's not really a bitch, just a little too sassy sometimes. And she is sometimes meaner than she intends to be.))

Being born to homophobic parents drastically increases the chance that a child will also grow up to being a homophobe. Our parents are the ones who engrave their morals in us. They teach us right from wrong. So when you have an LGBT+ child born to queerphobic parents, it often creates a strong sense of internalized hatred, or the child will take out their inability to accept themselves on others.

No one cared for so long. Now it's too hard to tell if people actually care or if they're faking it.


	163. Chapter 163

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Apparently I can't visit animal shelters anymore because I end up trying to adopt all of them because it's so sad! It makes me feel horrendously guilty.

Mathias won Eurovision. Congratulations Mathias.

My heart goes out to all the victims and survivors of the Oklahoma and Texas tornadoes.

((GUYZZZZZZZZZZ! I'm getting an award tomorrow in school for something I don't know about! And I found out that I got into Symphonic Band for next year! I won't be a senior in Concert Band! *throws party* All my band friends are with me too!))

**TheDarkKitten:**

**To bad for you. I have a D.S , a Wii, a computer, and my mom and dad's phone *durp smiling face***

((I have a laptop, DSi, Wii, and iPhone. Come at me bro.))

**IntraSule:**

**-Tino: Over the freaking line, Intra!**

**Me: Hey, the guy needs to know what desires are, okay? How else is he going to know what to expect on the honeymoon, hm?**

**Tino: Uh...**

**Me: You're welcome! u_u**

**Now- *brings out the camera* are we going to see Sweden in the shower or what? *smirk***

**Tino: INTRA! Jesus Christ, child, get laid IMMEDIATELY! *snatches camera away* And you keep away from my man!**

**-Addelise: Hey! I'm not simple-minded! :(**

**Addelise's Mom: Aw, honey, he didn't mean anything by it! Play with the bunny! n_n**

***to Sweden and Mathias in Spanish* I don't really know how I'll be able to tell her. I mean, when I told her that I was sick and might have to send her to live under Mathias's care, she was absolutely devastated, and the fact that it's someone she didn't even know didn't help.**

**She was hysterical for an entire week before she calmed down enough to agree with moving in with her father, but it gotten so bad that she picked up her old thumb-sucking habit just after we were able to break it. *sigh* I'm going to need help in figuring out how to tell her. Mathias, I... Mathias?**

**Mathias: *stares at Addie with a sad yet serious scowl* So, how long are you...staying around here, exactly?**

**Addelise's Mom: ...Three months, give or take...**

**Addelise: *Overhears* Wait, you're staying here for three months?! Awesome! I can show you a lot of stuff, then! :D *makes the bunny do a happy dance***

**Addelise's Mom: Sure, Addie, sure! :D *in Spanish* I think I want to hold off telling her for a while. Not until last minute, of course, but... maybe until I can figure something out.**

**Mathias: Right. *sigh* Damn, and I've never seen her this happy unless you're around. I feel a bit jealous! Ha ha! *tries to lighten the mood***

**Addelise: Aw, Daddy, hush! Jeg elsker dig! n_n**

**Mathias: And I love you, Addie!**

*takes a fast shower and comes out of shower wrapped in a towel* Much better.

*quickly gets into clothes and comes back*

Well it's good to see that you didn't destroy the house while I was gone...

*in Spanish*

Does...she knows that humans have short life spans? She needs to know. Dying is a part of life. She can't be babied forever, though I completely understand that times are different now and nobody send their 8 year old off to fight in a war, but she's a bright child. She'll understand what happened when you stop breathing. Even though she looks like a 4 year old, she's really 40 years old.

I'd be willing to tell her, but I might come off as too blunt or insensitive, so that's probably not a good idea.

*in English*

Mathias, remember no swearing around the children.

**ziuziu12:**

**Nothing...**

**If Florida died I'd miss her, But I'm not one to get depressed over death...One of her (Hopefully less violent...?) cities would take over, And the city would be replaced by a newly born 'copy' of that city. The city that would become Florida would slowly morph to her character and slowly gain her memories. It's quite strange.**

**Mmnnnn...**

**No. It won't take that. I just sorta don't believe in it. You can't convince me, I know it's true and it's happening, But it's just the way I am. I don't believe in things I can't see. (Well I can kinda see it but you can't really see a hole in the middle of the atmosphere...)**

**I never take him seriously anyways.**

**Well, After 3 years Tino found a cabin in the area around the house, And I stayed in there after that.**

**...Ehm...Yeah...*Shrug* Thaaanks...?**

***Somehow breaks the fourth wall and crawls through the screen and hugs you* ((A/N: Heh. I'm now imaging a blonde 4 inches shorter than England tackling you, And then failing because you're so tall. xD And Yes I am breaking the fourth wall. See that? Das the fourth wall. -))))**

**Mmmmmnnnnnn...**

***Breaks fourth wall again* *Trying to reach up to your shoulder* You're so tall! Even England's taller than me...Mmm...I wonder if being around all you tall nations will make me tall. Some people say it works that way. ((A/N: Illinois...Uhm...Come here I need to talk to you about genetics. xD))**

That's not exactly how it works...once a representation is gone, there's no replacement. If Florida goes, so do her cities and people. I've seen enough nations and other personifications die over the centuries to know so.

Or perhaps it works differently for states and cities than nations? I'm not quite sure about that.

By the time you decide to do something, we'll be dead! Don't you care if Tino dies? What about your Uncle Canada? If facts and the imminent deaths of those you love doesn't sway you, what will? There has to be a way. Not much time is left before it's too late to do something.

I wondered why he would leave the house and not come back until late at night...and to think I was able to delude myself into thinking he cared. As if! I guess my mother was wrong then. She told me when I was little that there's one person who will love you as much as you love them. One person for everyone. I guess now it would be called something along the lines of soul mates? Either way, she was wrong. There doesn't seem to be anybody for me...

((Thanks. Depression really sucks. I hate my life. I'm not THAT tall. I'm 5'8" and Sweden's 6'4"))

*sweat drop* It doesn't exactly work like that. Your height has a lot to do with your family history, how tall your parents and other relatives are...as well as your diet...


	164. Chapter 164

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

**TheDarkKitten:**

**Damn bro you rule! I want a DS3D! My grandma has a DSI...plus your 17 I'm 14.**

**Jeff the killer: Don't worry you'll get older.**

**Fuck you Jeffrey!**

**Jeff: My name isn't Jeffrey it's Jeff the Killer!**

**I don't give a fuck! *we start to fight***

**Eyeless Jack: They're at it again...**

**Dragon-Takuya: Again is right this is the 102948 time this month...**

**Ben: you have keep track!**

**Dragon-Takuya: No I've haven't but Lion-Koichi has.**

**Lion-Koichi: 102947 before now 102948.**

**All: Wow.**

((Thanks dudette!))

O_o Who are you people?!

((I think he's really confused with all your OCs))

**Scarlet Archer:**

**Wow...past centuries have not been good for you at all have they?**

**Some people still think its a disease. I can't help but laugh at people like that. They really have no idea what they're talking about...**

**Alright, if you want me to hurt them I wont. But why exactly do you not want me to hurt them? I kinda think they least deserve a slap across the face. Or at least Denmark does...just once...hard enough to leave a bruise...just this once...seriously Sweden why can't I hit him? D:**

**((So she was probably trying to lighten up the mood of a heavy and serious topic; not necessarily trying to be rude about it...))**

**I guess I got lucky with my friends then, huh? I can't figure out why so many people are so strongly against 'us' though. I mean, its not like we've wronged them in any way...**

**I understand that you probably don't believe me, but if you can think of some way for me to try and prove it to you, I gladly will 3**

Not at all. They've been terrible. Being alone and handling all the terrible names...nobody can handle it...not on their own.

Because if I were to fight back, they would twist the story in a way that would look bad for me. Believe me, I would love to mentally torture all of them until they finally feel as bad as they make me feel, but I won't. They can't have their victim fighting back. They really don't want to give up their power.

Don't attack my brother. You don't know what he's capable of.

Exactly. We're all just trying to live our lives, and some people think they have the right to control who we fall in love with? Control freaks much?

*shrugs*

**IntraSule:**

**((Congrats on the award, dude! :D))**

**-Me: D'aw, Sweden! You took too quick of a shower! :/**

**-Tino: Intra... Stop your perverted tendencies..**

**Me: Geez, it's not like you guys are married yet! Get off my back! He's pretty much free until the wedding bells ring. -3-**

**And no, Sweden, we in fact did NOT destroy the house. You've only been in there for like, what, a couple of minutes? How much, uh... "renovation" could I possibly do in that time, huh?**

**Tino: Knowing how much sugar you within a day- sometimes an hour: a lot.**

**Me: Shut up, Tino. Don't you have some sniping to do somewhere?**

**Tino: Not until four. 8l**

**-Mathias: *waves hand dismissively* Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. I wouldn't want to hurt the kiddies' innocence with a few choice words, ha ha!**

***in Spanish* Berwald's right, though, we have to tell her sometime; she's very intuitive about things and gets pretty mad when she's left out of something that can affect her. I mean, if she took my cat's death pretty badly, then I really can't imagine how terribly she'll react to your death. Hopefully, it won't be the same as my reaction to my mom's death...**

**Addelise's Mom: Hm... *In Spanish* You let your cat die?**

**Mathias: Can we NOT talk about that, now? Anyway- *in Spanish* Do you want me to tell her, or-?**

**Addelise's Mom: NO! Oh, God, no!**

**Addelise: Mommy? Is everything okay?**

**Addelise's Mom: No, no- uh, yes, everything's okay, dear! n_n**

***in Spanish* I don't want you two to tell her, *to Mathias* especially you, blabbermouth! At least not yet, and not without me. I just needed to tell you two so that you can help me when the time comes, but not too quickly. *sigh* Is there even a right time to tell your "young" daughter that her only mother is going to die?**

**Mathias: Nope. *sad smile***

((Thanks Intra! You're the only one who's said anything to me about it.))

I don't trust you people alone in my house... *stares pointedly at Mathias* I try to waste as little water as possible.

Well Mathias, unlike adults or older kids who understand that those words aren't nice words to use, little kids DON'T understand that, so they use the words all the time.

*in Spanish*

When my mother died Mathias told me she went on a vacation but I quickly figured out that she died. She'll probably figure it out.

I was very young when my mother died, so I never knew her very well. Plus she was quiet and kind of distant...

Don't trust Mathias with pets. He either forgets to feed them, or feeds them beer.

Well if she knows the human lifecycle...death is an inevitable part of it.

**Whotalia-Forever:**

**I keep getting distracted with school, so that's why I haven't been replying much. D: sorry!**

**Of course he'd say that. -_- Mathias is a big poopy-head lol.**

**To sate? You mean to take?**

**But yeah...I would think that too.**

**Hm...everybody else has an accent too! They're all preeeetty thick.**

**Ha yeah...but there are some non-Christian homophobics too, what do you say to them? *dramatic music***

**Ah, I see. So even though transsexuals have had the surgery, and their gender agrees with their sex, because they weren't born with those...parts, then they're not cisgendered!**

**That's kinda stupid, actually XD**

**You're alone? But what about Sealand and Ladonia?! By the way, most pictures I see of you and Sealand(are adorable) have Finland in them too...**

**Good. I don't want to bother people. ^u^**

**So...random topic, I'm going to draw the Doctor and the Master when they're young and friends and on Gallifrey...but I don't know what I want them to be doing! They're skipping class, but I don't know what they'd skip class for...judging by my brief, but frequent trips on tumblr(no account though), they'd be having sex...but I'm not going to draw that! Hm...any ideas or help or anything?**

**I can't think of what to draw.**

**Love,**

**Praxibetel Ix**

Poopyhead? That's a rather childish insult. I recommend Shakespearean insults-they're highly entertaining.

No, by sate I mean to satisfy.

Some accents are better received than others...some are less of more thick than others. Many European nations have barely noticeable accents.

I'm well aware of that, but most religious people seem to believe in some sort of purgatory...so to them I say, "See you in hell." And to homophobic atheists I say, "shame on you."

Correct. ((Many trans* people don't get surgery (it's hella expensive and insurance REFUSES to cover it. Transphobic assholes.) or even if we do, we'll need to be on hormones for the rest of our lives. Whoop de fuck. Not looking forward to that.))

Gender is a societal construct. Or in normal people English, gender was made up by society.

Peter and Oskar (Ladonia) actually don't depend on me that much, and Ingrid (Åland) lives with Tino. They're usually with the other micronations or in their houses. Micronations and child nations, unlike human children, are capable of taking care of themselves from a very young physical age. TIno is very involved in their lived. We have shared custody of Peter and Oskar, but Ingrid lives only with Tino because Tino's government owns her country's land.

The only reason I couldn't is because...well, I'm blind, and therefore needed someone to "be my eyes" for me. It was a beneficial relationship because Mathias stayed out of trouble and I got someone to take care of me.

I don't know who these people are, but just roll with it. Do what you want. Draw what makes you happy.


	165. Chapter 165

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Happy birthday, dear brother.

It really sucks having a birthday the day after my brother. Everyone's so busy celebrating his birthday that they never remember mine. Even when we were children...Mother used to throw a huge feast for Mathias's birthday and a big party and then she would have no energy the next morning to even remember that she had another son, much less the fact that her second son's birthday was the day after her first son's. Back then, parents only needed one son to inherit anything, so I was probably a mistake anyways.

That being said, I don't hate Mathias. You can't control when you're born. It's not his fault that our birthdays are a day apart. I can't blame him for anything. He's so sociable and friendly that everyone loves him, even people who used to be his enemies. It's only natural that he would have a big party. I don't like parties and I don't really have any friends. All I really wanted was to spend my birthday with the people I love, but they have no time for me. At least I could use the alone time to do the extra paperwork my boss sent me...

It's been said that humans need 8 positive touches daily...and nations are basically human...but I'm lucky if I get 1 in a thousand years.

This is why I never look forward to my birthday. Another year of crushing loneliness.

**IntraSule:**

**((You're welcome. :) But really? No one else said anything about it? That sucks!))**

**-Mathias: *flinches* What? What did I do as of late? OnO**

**Me: I dunno, bro; better go review your to-do list to see if you forgot you did something.**

**Mathias: Aw, yeah! :D *pulls the Big Book of Things That Annoy Sweden: Big Brother Den Edition and flips through the pages* Hm... I did that last week... I did that yesterday... that's being saved for next Tuesday...**

**Tino: You..you actually have a book for annoying Sweden? ._.**

**Mathias: *shows Tino his picture in the backflap* Have it AND wrote it!**

**Me: A-hem-hem, CO-wrote it. u_u *points to picture of me below Mathias's***

**Tino: Oh, my goodness, you guys need new hobbies...**

**-Addelise's Mom: I really hope you haven't tried to feed my daughter beer, Mathias!**

**Mathias: Calm down, I wouldn't do that to my own kid! Yeesh, a little credit isn't too much to ask for, y'know! u_u**

**Addelise's Mom: Whatever!**

***in Spanish* Wow, if she's able to figure it out, then I guess I'm spared the need to tell her myself, ha ha... *sighs and puts her face in her hands* What am I going to do?**

**Mathias: *wraps arm around her shoulders* *in Spanish* We could break the news to her through letter-writing. You know, write a letter and wait for the appropiate time to give it to her, like when you're too weak to actually speak or whatever.**

**Addelise's Mom: That doesn't seem like a good idea...**

**Mathias: Huh? Why? You'll be able to prolong the truth until you're ready. :/**

**-Mathias: Brother! Little brother! Yo! *grabs Sweden, blindfolds his eyes and blocks his ears* You would not believe what I just did~! *starts guiding (pushing) Sweden to another room that is full of party decorations, snacks, and a few nations and the little kiddies wearing party hats and holding Swedish flags* Tee hee!**

((Nope. You're the only one who said anything. Junior year is FINALLY done now though. Done with finals. Straight A's for a another year!))

*rolls eyes at Denmark* *to Finland* You see what I have to deal with Tino? That book is thousands of years old. He has a BOOK the size of the books I read full of things that he can do to annoy me.

*to Addelise's mom* Actually he did. He used to feed me beer too when I was little. I guess that explains my high alcohol tolerance... *glares at Mathias* You fool! You aren't supposed to give children beer!

*in Spanish*

She's definitely very insightful...so should we just let her guess on her own then?

Something like that would need to be verbalized Mathias. That's not something you want to read in a letter.

Truth can't be hidden. Once your body starts to fail it will be pretty obvious, but of course once humans are born they slowly start to die...dying humans smell like rotting flesh, and it smells pretty bad. So since Addelise is half nation, it's likely that she'll be able to smell it too.

Something doesn't seem quite right...you are in your 70's, right? Don't humans live for about 90 years? So why would your life span have been shortened 20 years? The only thing I can think of is...maybe giving birth to Addelise shortened your life span? Most humans don't even survive giving birth to their half-nation children...that could be it.

*In English*

Where are you dragging me Mathias? I don't need a blindfold...I'm BLIND, remember? What's a blindfold good for on a blind person?

I suspect you're going to try to force me into a situation that makes my social anxiety flair up again. *kicks Mathias and flees*

**TheDarkKitten:**

**Look up Creepypasta then look up Jeff the killer, Ben, and Eyeless Jack (They no OC)**

((Oh, sorry. But next time, before you drag random people in, can you at least let me know who they are if they aren't from Hetalia?))


	166. Chapter 166

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

I don't really think I want to update this anymore...it's a waste of time and I don't really have many people asking questions or making comments. Don't really have much to say. Sorry if you enjoyed it, but it'll probably end in 4 posts...author has other stories to work on that he's been neglecting.

((Sorry peeps))

**IntraSule:**

**((Yay to the end of the school year! And congrats on all those A's! Whoot! XD))**

**-Tino: Oh, wow, this'll be like my first and last time seeing a book written by Mathias. ._.**

**Me: A-HEM! *taps my picture in the book flap again* CO-written! *glare***

**Mathias: Awww, step aside, little one- *pets my head* this thing was started before you were even born.**

**Me:...You suck, dude. ~n~**

**Mathias: I see that! :P XD**

**-Addelise's Mom: *in Spanish* I actually just had my 63rd birthday, so I haven't reached 70 yet... And maybe never will, heh heh...**

**No, it was something else, even before Addelise was born. Even after all these years of going into treatment for it, I can't remember what the disease was called... Hm, I do remember that the first doctor to diagnose it and began treating it said it was virus that was literally eating away my organs. Started from the appendix apparently. I had that removed immediately, but apparently that virus was quick and got to other places.**

**Over the years, I had to get surgery here and there to remove any spots that showed where the new batch of the virus were eating on whatever organ they were. Each surgery slowed down the virus's progress and staved off a bout of illness for maybe a few months and kept me alive for this long, but once it reaches the bran, it's kind of impossible-**

**Mathias: Wait, the brain?!**

**Addelise: O_o Brain...?**

**Mathias: Play with that bunny, love.**

**Addelise: Okay... *shrugs and tickles the rabbit***

**Mathias: *In Spanish* So, it's inside your BRAIN?!**

**Addelise's Mom: Watch your volume as well, Mathias! Yeesh! Anyways, yes, it traveled up to my head and started to go for my brain. They said that surgery's too risky to do at this point since it'll mean cutting out chunks of it and making my body worse, so...So from here on out it's just pain killers and waiting... *tries not to cry* So now I, um, have to-to tell Addelise before it's too late a-and make as many preparations as possible. I don't want to leave her alone and defenseless without me...**

**Mathias: *hugs Addelise's Mom* Hey, as long as I'm around, Addie won't be alone; she's my kid, too, y'know, and I heard that Tino loves kids, too! She's got a big family right here! And I'll help in anyway that I can so this could be easier for you.**

**Addelise's Mom: Thank you, Mathias. :')**

((Thanks Intra! You're the only one who ever said anything!))

*snickers at Tino's words* I'll admit I'm shocked you wrote a book. I didn't know you knew that there's such a thing as a book with no pictures.

*in Spanish*

O_o

Flesh eating virus? That's horrifying and scientifically intriguing at the same time! How exactly did you manage to catch it? There are very few flesh eating diseases that I know of...and all of them are very rare.

Viruses aren't alive though. All they do is take over cells and reproduce that way...people compare me to a virus for some reason...

That sounds kind of like rabies or other diseases of the nervous system. Once it reaches the brain...game over.

So you're in hospice then...I'm so sorry.

I thought I smelled decay and dying on you...

Is there...anything I can do to help you out? Mathias would be happy to help too. *elbows Mathias in the ribs*

We'll all take care of her. She won't be alone.

**Golden118 and the dark kitten:**

**TheDarkKitten here! Sorry, Jeff just appered out of nowhere!**

**Jeff: *flips me off***

**Damn it Jeffery! OUT OUT OUT OUT!**

**Golden118: Sorry about me, I'm just here to comment that "TheDarkKitten" will be using my accont to comment from now on...Plus, SUFIN!**

**TheDarkKitten: ...*faceplam***

Okay then...

Right...

My feelings for Tino are completely 100% unrequited.

**xXxXLupicidexXxX:**

**Prussia: But he /MADE/ zee awesome mich unawesomely do it!**

**Lupi: Did not! Oh, BTW Sve have you heard the latest juicy bit of gossip going around yet...?**

**Prussia: *Pulls face* Oh, Gott! NEIN! Mein awesomeness can't hear it again!**

Excuses, excuses Prussia.

Of course not! Do I look like the kind of person to waste time listening to pointless and often demeaning chit-chat?

*rolls eyes and says sarcastically* Oh joy, this'll be great.

**hetalia123:**

**Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Well, I'm glad to know. I'm happy for you. *smiles* So, when will you visit? I might be there when you visit, but that really depends.**

**Yeah... the Thernardiers are kind of... nasty. I really dislike them. But the actors portray them well.**

**Your friend forever,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen**

I'm not sure...when do you want me?

Only Mr. Thenardier is supposed to be short and Mrs. Thenardier is supposed to be big.

**TheDarkKitten:**

**sometimes I'll use golen118's accent (I can't spell) but I'm mostly use the guest review.**

Okay.


	167. Chapter 167

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

3 chapters left...

**FBFan:**

**Dear Swe,**

**Well, it was fun messaging you, even if I didn't do it often...I really wish my boss would stop**

**insisting on sending me to college-it's a ton of work already being a state. Some of the**

**older state's don't have to deal with exams and levee reports!**

**Hmm...FBFan doesn't drink, as it's against her beliefs-the LDS church has the word of**

**wisdom, which counsels about what you should put in your body. Coffe, tea, and especially**

**alcohol are off-limits. She probably wouldn't drink it anyway, seeing what alcoholism has**

**done in her family and some others. I only tasted wine once, when I begged Papa for a sip. It**

**tasted horrible! I don't drink.**

**I noticed on And I'm Javert's profile he has asperger's syndrome, thought I'd mention,**

**FBFan has it as well!**

**I'm looking forward to fall-summer is the time of antihistamines and allergy attacks for**

**me.**

**I can't wait for the Azalea's to bloom, it puts some pink, whitem, and purple into my**

**lanscape!**

**Do you have a favorite snowcone flavor? I like Silver Fox-it's a bit like vanilla.**

**See ya!**

**Louisa and FBFan**

My boss gave up on sending me to college because none of the classes were challenging for me...plus

the humans kept bullying me.

I don't drink because of how my brother acts under the effects of alcohol, though it takes a LOT to

get him drunk. Coffee and tea are necessary when you live as far north as I do.

Yes he does. That's interesting.

Sounds pretty bad. As far as I know I'm not allergic to anything.

Flowers are lovely.

Snowcones? You put snow in an ice cream cone? ? What?

hetalia123:

**Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Anytime you can! That's what Finland and I say, after all! Just be sure to tell us when you'll**

**come so that we're ready for you to visit!**

**Hanatamago: Woof!**

**I think Hanatamago wants to see you now, though. *chuckles***

**Wow... What an odd couple they make, then.**

**Your friend forever,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen**

*blushes awkwardly* Okay then...

**TheDarkKitten:**

**I'm glad you understand!**

**Sakura: Konichwa Carrie-san.**

**Hello to you Sakura. Sweden and Matt (got that from your profile) this is my good friend**

**from Cardcaptor Sakura, the main character, Sakura Kinomoto.**

**Sakura: Konichwa Sweden-san and Matt-chan. *bows to both of you***

**you're so cute.**

**Sakura: T-thank you. O/O**

((Kinomoto Sakura? (remember, in China, Korea, and Japan, surnames before first names) Sounds

familiar...))

*bows respectfully back* Nice to meet you too.

**IntraSule:**

**((Really? Dude, you need to draw some more attention to yourself. Not that much**

**though since you're not the crowd type, but at least your family. O_o))**

**-Mathias: *blows raspberries* You'd be surprised at the stuff you don't know that I know,**

**Sweden! )**

**Me: Like your other book: Strip Teasing for Male Dummies.**

**Mathias: Which sold like hot cakes world-wide, baby! Oh, yeah! X)**

**Tino: Oh, you wrote that book as well, Mathias? That book was very informative! n_n**

**Although, I am surprised that you used a pen name for that one.**

**Mathias: You...you read my guidebook for stripping?**

**Me: Yeah, man, I recommended it to him; he's about three months away from graduating**

**stripper school along with Sweden here. *nudges Sweden* Riiiiight, Sweddie Pie? :D**

**-Mathias: *swats at Sweden's elbow* Ow, bro, quit it! I already made my promise, dude!**

***in Spanish***

**And dude, it ain't polite to point out the smell of death and decay on a mortal! *throws**

**hands up* What the hell, man?! D8**

**Addelise's Mom: Mathias, never mind it...**

***in Spanish***

**Yes, I'm in hospice care. Been in it for a while now.**

**I don't know how I caught it... I think the doctor said it was some fungus or something. Agh,**

**curse my depleting memory...**

***pats both Sweden's and Mathias's hands* Thank you both. It brings me so much comfort to**

**know that I have so much help. *tears up* and that Addie has so much love...**

**Mathias: Aw, shucks, dude! Don't doubt my love for my little princess! *mumbles* Even if**

**her mother's a pain in my ass.**

**Addelise's Mom: Oh, I'm so sorry I'm such a nuisance for your flat, unimpressive rear end.**

***chuckles* But seriously, thank you.**

**Mathias: Meh, you're welcome. n_n**

((Yeah, well I'm not exactly one for attention...))

The only thing stopping me from writing books is the fact that humans only live for 100 years, so it

would look suspicious the them if one of us kept publishing books past that time frame...

Really Mathias? *face palm* I wouldn't exactly call you a reliable source...

Oh Tino, that's embarrassing. And, no I most certainly will NOT. *blushes and hides behind couch*

*in Spanish*

Sorry. The smell IS there though.

Fungi are gross.

*snickers at foolish Mathias*

Now if you'll excuse me, I have an encyclopedia to go memorize.


	168. Chapter 168

Dry Ice, Sweden's Blog

Definitely not going to Russia now. Author's not going to Greece. Neither of us are going to Texas. There's so much chaos today. It's like the world is falling apart.

The EU meetings are REALLY annoying. It's always just Germany yelling at Spain, Italy, and Greece for being irresponsible with their finances, while those of us who don't use the Euro are extremely bored. I understand finances, but hearing my cousin scream about irresponsibility gets old really quickly.

I swear Hungary was reading porn because she started giggling perversely and Austria looked really freaked out.

I'm surprised Germany hasn't lost his voice yet.

Mathias replaced all the ABBA music on my phone with rap. American rap. Mathias, once I figure out how to get my music back, you WILL be sorry. I have a large amount of disdain for rap, especially American rap. All they talk about is violence, drugs, sex, and alcohol! Ugh, so tasteless!

**Wolfseer4life33:**

**Hey, just wanted to write some questions for Dry Ice (and thank you for favoriting one of my stories :) )**

**Sweden is an interesting country with a lot of history, I like reading about it...then again I read about a lot of things. The capitol is Stockholm right? As a person I think 'gentle giant' sums up Sweden pretty well.**

**If someone were to visit Sweden, where would you recommend they go?**

**Is there any country you would like to visit?**

**If you could undo one mistake in the past, which would you change?**

**What do you do during World Meetings?**

**Outside of the Nordics who do you get along with?**

**P.S. If you don't want to tell Finland, give him some roses and cloves. Collectively they mean 'I love you forever'. I think he would find it sweet.**

**Quote/Poem to keep in mind (everyone should read this poem...): "It's not having everything go right; it's facing whatever goes wrong. It's not being without fear; it's having the determination to go on in spite of it. Remmeber that every day ends and brings a new tomorrow. Love what you do do the best you can, and always remember how much you are loved -Vickie M. Worsham"**

Okay.

Thanks. I'm an old fart, so yes I do have a long history. My capital is indeed Stockholm.

Depends how well they can deal with the cold. For people who aren't used to the cold, stay in the south. That's where all my cities are, on the coast. I live up north. Nothing to do here.

Not particularly. Especially with how dangerous some countries are right now, I'd rather stay home where it's safe.

Hm. That's a difficult one...if you change the past you change the future, so if I had to pick something, maybe I would go back and change my relationship with Tino.

What do I personally do? Try to take notes but wind up doodling in the margin or drawing a blueprint when the G8 starts arguing again.

I get along well with Canada and Japan, but they're scared of me, even though our personalities are somewhat similar. Everyone says Germany and I are similar, and we ARE cousins, but we don't get along because of WWII. Though I was neutral, Germany himself threatened to gas me more than once because of my sexuality. So I stay the hell away from him.

I would but my social anxiety won't let me. Plus I don't know where he lives. And he knows my handwriting. He says I'm the only person he knows who still writes in cursive.

It's a good thought, but easier said than done.

It's impossible to make yourself heard when you have no power. You need power to get things done. I can be as stubborn as I want, but if I don't actually have to power to push things through, then my idea fails.

I don't have the motivation to crawl out of bed some days because of the depression. How on earth am I supposed to have determination if all I can do is lie there?

When I speak of tomorrow I don't literally mean 24 hours from now, I speak of the day when I can finally be at peace. When I no longer have to live in fear. Tomorrow hasn't come for thousands of years, what makes you think it will ever come? There's a point in time when you just have to give up and let go. Dreams are for fools. Good in idea but will never come true.

**TheDarkKitten:**

**Sorry, I forgot.**

**Sakura: look up Cardcaptor Sakura on Wikipedia. Carrie-san has an OC named Sakura but also is called Cheery or Blossom as nicknames. She's also calls Carrie-san her Mother.**

**Both of them are so cute but these one huge difference, my Sakura is less easy to scare then this little Cheery Blossom. *points to Sakura***

**Sakura: Hoe?**

**Nothing.**

((I think you mean Cherry Blossom...))

**FBFan:**

**Dear Swe,**

**You don't know what snowcones are? They also go by names like shaved ice and snowballs. It's basically ice that is shaved very fine, usually resembling snow. Then, a different flavors of sugar syrup. There are all kinds of flavors! Cherry, watermelon, Tiger's Blood, Strawberry, Blue rasberry, Vanilla, Wedding Cake, and bannanna are just a few! I like Silver fox best. They're popular in all the states, usually served in small roadside buildings, in a foam, plastic, or paper cup. Since I'm a hot and humid state, they're wildly popular here. I like Silver Fox flavoring the best. :D**

**Have you read the Harry Potter series?**

**Louisa**

Why would I know what snow cones are? I live in the Arctic Circle in Northern Sweden, and if I do go to a country further south, I stay where there's air conditioning. I don't handle hot weather well at all.

Those are strange flavors. You Americans are strange. Artificially flavored snow? *cringes* Though I guess some people here might add strange things to their coffee or hot chocolate...

Of COURSE I have! It's pretty good, but not what I normally read. I mostly read encyclopedias or medical dictionaries, or failing that, comedy. Harry Potter is MUCH better than Twilight. Twilight is a sorry excuse for fiction that looks more like a fanfiction than an actual novel.

**hetaliaforever123:**

**Dear Mr. Sweden,**

**Anyways, yeah. Just come over sometime. Hanatamago, Finland, and I will be waiting! Oh, and I made a cake too, so I don't want it to go to waste.**

**I heard you might end your blog soon! I don't want you to leave! I don't have anyone else to talk to... Except for Stockholm, but he usually is up to no good.**

**Your friend,**

**-Helsinki/Soini Väinämöinen**

Okay...I don't want to inconvenience you though. Tino's always so tense around me.

Yeah. I have other things to work on and I don't really get many comments or questions, so...

**IntraSule:**

**((Oh, okay. :l))**

**-Tino: Hey! There is NOTHING embarrassing about being a stripper Berwald!**

**It's good exercise, it's fun if you're the outgoing type, it's sexy as heck, and almost every stripper is nice and friendly! Heck, I became friends with all of my colleagues in just three days!**

**...And stop hiding behind there. Honestly, Berwald! :T *gets behind the couch and tickles Sweden until he comes out***

**Me: I think that is going to make him feel more shy, Tino. ._.**

**Tino: So? He's cute when he's shy! n_n *tickles some more***

**-Addelise's Mom: Okay then, Mr. Sweden, and again, thank you both for the support. :')**

**Mathias: Hey, stop thanking us so much! We're more than happy to help! n_n**

**Addelise's Mom: As I can see. *wipes away tears and starts to get up* Well, I guess that'll be it for now. I have to go for another appointment, so, Addie, come here! *opens arms***

**Addelise: Okay, Momma. *hugs her mother* Stinks that you have to go so soon! :(**

**Addelise's Mom: I know dear, but I'm going to come back to visit you and play and some more! n_n**

**Addelise:*mumbles* If you say so...**

**Addelise's Mom: What was that, dear?**

**Addelise: *whispers in Spanish* I'm going to miss you, Momma...**

**Mathias: O_O**

**Addelise's Mom: O_O Oh, Addie, wait, what?!**

**Addelise: You might wanna go before you miss your train schedule...**

**Addelise's Mom: Addie, did you hear everything-?**

**Addelise: Mom, just go.**

**Addelise's Mom: Addie, oh Lord, if I had known-! Please, we're going to need to talk now-**

**Addelise: MOM! Just go! Just...just go, okay? I'll see you later.**

**Addelise's Mom: Addie...**

**Mathias: Go, I'll handle this... *Waits until Addelise's Mom leaves* ...Addie...**

**Addelise: I think I'm going to play in the backyard for a bit. *leaves***

**Mathias: Addie, wait! D:**

**-Me: *crashes into Sweden's office, dressed up in a gown with a blue tooth speaker in my ear* SWEDEN! OMFG, you're still not ready?! What the hell, why aren't you dressed up for today, did you NOT get the email?!**

**Ugh, all fuckery, you're already late, why aren't you dressed? Ugh, here! *tosses Sweden a white tuxedo in a bag* Hurry up! Or I swear on me mum I'll do something extremely embarrassing to you! *leaves***

Maybe not to you.

I'm not the least bit outgoing. Don't you dare tickle me. *glares*

O_O I guess she has my ability to learn new languages really fast...

What email, Intra? *stares at tux in confusion but puts it on anyways*

I don't understand you humans. Always in such a rush. Slow down a bit and enjoy life! Yes you heard that from the anti-social, introverted, worthaholic.

**shanzlol:**

**why did u do this many chapters**

**this is going to take me ages to read ahahhah**

I'm not quite sure how to respond to this...if people send me comments then I write. It's that simple.

**CarrotUndASchtick:**

**Hi Sweden! You miss me? ;) just kidding,I know you didn't Q_Q**

**Anyway, I've been trying to message you for a while now, but I've been so busy I haven't had the chance. Guess where I am now! Go on Guess! ... never mind I'll just tell you. My sister and I are in Oklahoma visiting our mom.**

**So hey, I wrote a one-shot for the Fourth. I wish I hadn't ;n; I mean, others like it, but I don't TnT**

**Now, I have a question for you. It's very important. What is your date of birth? You don't have to give me the year if you don't want to, but the month and day would be appreciated.**

**Meh, I gotta go now. I'll talk to you later.**

I did miss you. I was wondering where you went and couldn't help but think, "was it something I wrote?"

Okay?

That's a common problem. Hating your artwork/written words/whatever you made even if other people like it.

My "birthday" is 6 June, for Americans that would be June 6th, or rather that's when my birthday is celebrated. I don't actually know when I was born, that means the day or the year because we didn't use calendars back then.

Okay.


End file.
